Once Upon A Light: season 2
by MissJulyandDarkShadow
Summary: Now that the Dark Curse had been broken, Emma and other Guardians must face new dangers. And it's not easy, especially when the team got separated by a portal to the Enchanted Forest! Cora, Captain Hook, and much more! AU This season is divided in three arcs.
1. Welcome home Guardians! The Wraith

**Hello guys! Here it is, the second season of Once Upon A Light! I'm so glad we go this far, all together.** **On the last chapter of the season 1, I got an interesting review, by D.N.S Akina (again): I must say that you anticipated some of the points. But I can't tell what exactly will or won't happen. All I can say is to stay tuned and you won't be deceived. :)**

 **As usual, I edited the chapter. But this time, there was A LOT to edit, lol. Most of the conversations were made by me, and I especially enjoyed described girls' feelings, when they reunite with their families. I hope my friend will appreciate the new version of the chapter.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edwart Kitsis, SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Welcome home Guardians. The mysterious wraith appears.**

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**

The Princess Aurora was in the netherworld, trapped within the flames, because of the sleeping curse she was under. Suddenly, a bright light put out the flames. Aurora saw a girl with a violet mask, giving her hand to her.  
"It's time to reawake. Grab my hand." - the girl said.

Aurora said as she asked. She grabbed her hand, and moments later, she awoke. Aurora saw Philip and instantly hugged him. Her husband hugged her back, and then Aurora pulled away, questions bothering her mind.

"How long was I asleep..? What happened? Where's Rosalie?" – Aurora asked, confused.

"The worst is in the past, now." – Philip replied, trying to reassure her – "Now that we are together again, we can restore our castle and our kingdom."

Philip didn't say a word about their lost daughter. He was informed that she was sent away from one of his knights, but he thought he shouldn't tell this Aurora right now. Her curse was broken only moments ago, and it wasn't the wise thing to give all the new information, especially the less pleasant ones.

"But… where's everyone..?" – his wife asked, looking around – "And why the castle has to be restored..?"

"It's a long story…" – he said – "You need some rest, my love."

"I had enough rest." – Aurora stated, getting up.

"So, you must go with me. Our people reunited in a safe haven."

"A safe haven? From Maleficent?" – Aurora asked.

"No, don't worry…" – Philip reassured his wife – "She's no longer a danger."

"She pursued my family for years." – Aurora stated – "She almost cursed _our daughter_!"

Philip calmed her a little, saying:

"But there's no reasons to worry about her anymore. There are new dangers, but nothing that we can't face, together."

After he said that, the couple kissed.

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
While everyone was overjoyed that the Dark Curse had been broken; they were still worried for the Guardians, who saved everyone. Short after Mr Gold brought magic to Storybrooke, Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan walked down the main street, where they met Ruby, Granny and the Seven Dwarves. They were all very happy to see each other.

"The Dark Curse is finally broken!" – Leroy (aka Grumpy) exclaimed – "Isn't that great?"

"Plus, that Dark Goddess… or something… was defeated. No longer monsters making trouble in our town." – Granny added.

"Yes… It's all very wonderful…" – Mary Margaret said – "But… where are Emma and others? They should be back now."

Meanwhile, at the wishing well, Mr. Gold and Belle were discussing about Belle's imprisonment by Regina's hands.

"My dear Belle… Tell me, what happened to you?"

"I was kidnapped." – Belle said.

"Regina…" – Mr Gold said, in an unpleasant tone.

Belle nodded and continued to explain:

"I was locked in a dungeon, back then in the Enchanted Forest. During the entirety of the Dark Curse, I spent in the hospital."

"Fourteen years… All those years, you were here, alive." – Mr Gold said in anger.

"Why did you bring magic here…? For revenge?" – Belle asked carefully.

"No, no. But it still can be used this way. I can't let this go, Belle, I won't let this go!"

"No… Please, promise me that you won't kill Regina."

Mr Gold clearly didn't like Belle's request. But Belle continued:

"I'm not asking to do this only for me. It's also for Emily."

"Alright… I promise."

After he said that, he and Belle kissed. After a moment, Belle pulled away, asking:

"Speaking of Emily… I wonder where she is now…"

"She's surely all right." – Gold reassured her – "I saw how she fought monsters. She is a very strong and powerful girl."

"So… you had a chance to see her…" – Belle smiled a little.

"Yes. When I saw her for the first time, I recognized her. She looked a lot like you, and I understood she could be only your child." – he said.

"Well, our child." – Belle commented.

"Yes, of course. But Emily recently found out that... I am her father. I cannot say that she took the news well." – Gold said sadly – "She cannot accept me as her father."

"She will, eventually." – Belle said, giving him a reassuring smile – "You just must give her some time."

"Yeah, you're right…"

Mr Gold then remembered his son, Baelfire. He then started to worry that he would go through the same thing as he did with him.

David noticed townspeople running through the streets. Archie Hopper (who used to be Jiminy Cricket in the Enchanted Forest) approached the group, informing:

"Here you are! Guys, come with me, I need your help! Dr Whale worked everyone into frenzy, and they're all heading to Regina's house! They want to kill her!"

"Great, let's go watch it!" – Leroy said.

"No! No matter what she had done, we can't kill her!"

"He's right…" – Mary Margaret agreed – "She is Danielle's mother. If we let them kill her, we'll hurt her and lose her trust. Regina is the only family the girl has."

"Plus, if there's magic, Regina may have her powers back. They could be heading to their deaths." – David added.

They all rushed in Regina's house direction, in order to stop the mob.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Phillip and Aurora's joyful reunion got quickly interrupted. Philip's traveling companion noticed a rumbling from the floor. Suddenly, a large creature burst through it. The companion was violently projected aside, and Philip ran straight to the creature.

"Philip..!" – Aurora shouted.

Phillip fought the creature briefly with his sword, by which he caused a Wraith Medallion to drop on the floor. As it happened, the creature flied away, and Phillip picked up the creature's Wraith Medallion.

"What was that?" – Aurora asked, still frightened.

"Something bad." – her husband replied.

 **Storybrooke**

Mr. Gold and Belle entered his shop.

"Wait for me here, Belle, while I go find you something to wear." – Gold said to her.

"Thank you." – Belle said, smiling.

Mr Gold entered the back area of his shop, unlocked a cabinet, and took out a box. Opening the box, he removed the Wraith Medallion.

Meanwhile, Dr Whale angrily knocked the door of Regina's house, shouting:

"Open! Open the door, or we'll enter here by our own!"

A second later, Regina asked, asking, feigning nice:

"What brings you here?"

"This is the end for you, Regina!" – Dr Whale said – "You took everything from us, and now…"

"Now what?" – Regina asked calmly – "You will kill me?"

"Finally, yes. But first, you will suffer!" – Dr Whale said in a threatening way.

"I suffered enough, by listening you now." – Regina said, pushing him from her doorstep, while she exited her house.

She had sworn that she would try to be better, for Danielle, but now that everybody was after her, and that she had no news from Danielle, she didn't care. She decided to use her magic, to frighten the crowd, so they would go away.

"You wanted to see your queen?" – Regina said, lifting her both hands – "Now then, there… she… is!"

She made the gesture to throw fireballs as she usually did, but to her own surprise, nothing came.

"What…?" – she asked herself.

"She's powerless! Take her! Don't let her run away!"

Dr. Whale pinned Regina against a column, saying:

"Where were we at?"

He approached his hands to her throat, intending to struggle her, as suddenly a voice said:  
"Let her go!"

A huge light shot down from the sky, causing everyone cover their eyes. As the light cleared, everyone noted in shock that it were Emma, Alexandra, Danielle, Cecilia, Emily and Rosalie, who just returned from the Celestial Kingdom.

"Let her go now!" - Danielle demanded.

The mob and Whale, who were grateful to the Guardians, for saving them all, didn't dare to protest or argue back. So, they dispersed, as only the girls' families staying behind.  
"They are alive…" - Mary Margaret said happily.

Emma looked in her and David's direction, approaching them carefully.

"Emma…" – Mary Margaret said, making a couple of steps in her daughter's direction – "You're here… finally, you are here..!"

Breaking in tears, she hugged Emma. David then joined his wife to hug her too. Emma put awkwardly her arms around them. She had a lot of mixed feelings right now and she had no idea how to react or what to say. So much happened recently and she needed time to process everything.

"Regina..!" – Danielle said, hugging the mayor.

This act surprised Regina but it was definitely not unwelcome. She said said:

"I am so glad you're okay, Danielle…"

"Hey, I am a strong Guardian!" – Danielle said with a smile – "Now, that Exitumia is defeated… I think that… it's time to change the living place."

"Danielle, are you saying..?"

"Yes. I accept your offer to move in your house." – Danielle said.

Regina smiled, not without dropping a single tear. At that moment, Ashley and Sean approached Alexandra, saying:

"Alex..? Is that really you..?"

Alexandra, feeling overemotional, didn't wait to put her arms around them both, crying.

"Hey, no need to cry…" – Sean said, even though himself felt tears in his own eyes.

"It's okay, babe, we're together now…" – Ashley said, stroking her daughter's hair.

"I… I just… waited so long…" – Alex sobbed, unable to formulate a whole phrase.

Then, pulling away, she smiled as she said:

"So, I can tell that I saw the real Cinderella."

This little comment made the three to giggle a little, something needed to help tears stop. In the same time, Ruby was facing her own emotional problem. She said:

"Cecilia… I cannot believe… You must be under shock by who your mother is…"

Cecilia looked at Ruby, then at Granny and then back to Ruby again. She lived with her family all this time. It felt strange, but not wrong. She then said, as she put her hand on her newly found mum's arm:

"It's alright. I would not complain about having such a classy looking mother."

Ruby grinned, as she hugged Cecilia briefly. Then, Cecilia asked, in order to keep the good mood:

"Does that mean I'm free from chores in the Diner?"

"Don't even expect that!" – Granny replied, which made Ruby and Cecilia grin.

While Cecilia was talking with them, Emily approached Regina, asking:

"My mother… can you tell me where she is..?"

"I'm just here."

Emily turned around and saw Belle, who just arrived there. They looked at each other from distance, during a long moment. Emily couldn't believe it. Did it finally happen? During her whole childhood, she desperately tried to chase the sadness of not having a true mother, by plunging herself in books. But it didn't help much, because a lot of heroes had mothers and Emily could only imagine what it felt to have one, by putting herself in the hero or heroine's place. It wasn't satisfying enough, since it was only fantasy, a mind simulation. But she, the woman who was standing here, was very much real. Belle finally dared to break the silence:

"I… I'm so sorry, Emily… So sorry…"

Emily was touched by this. She could see that Belle suffered and that she really wanted things go differently. The girl then ran to her and hugged her tightly, with tears streaming from her eyes. Belle immediately hugged her back, crying too.

"I swear I wanted to keep you, but…"

"It's okay, I understand…" – Emily said smiling through her crying – "… it's okay…"

As Rosalie watched her friends and their families' reunion, she was happy for them, but also very alone, seeing that her parents weren't here. Mary Margaret, David and Emma noticed her sadness.

"Rosalie… We know who your parents are." – David said – "We knew them."

"Their names are Philip and Aurora." – Mary Margaret revealed.

"Oh..? Like… the sleeping beauty and her prince?" – Rosalie asked in surprise.

"Eh! That's true!" – Emma said grinning.

"But… why aren't they here?" – Rosalie asked again.

"Well… they… we hadn't see them during the Dark Curse." – David said.

"The last news we had from them is when you were brought to our castle, to be sent in this world." – Mary Margaret pursued – "When you were a baby, Maleficent wanted to put you under sleeping curse. But your mother sacrificed herself, so she fell asleep instead. Your father wasn't there to break the curse by a kiss. The knight who brought you to us said that they had no news from him."

Those explanations saddened Rosalie a lot. Once more, she got that horrible feeling she had after Catherine and Samuel almost died. Again, Rosalie felt as she was a danger magnet for people who care about her.

"Your parents were really great people." – David added – "They may be not here, but I'm sure that somehow you will find them."

Rosalie smiled in response, but her mood didn't rise much. The conversations were quickly interrupted, as Lux and Athena arrived.

"Girls, you are back!" – Lux exclaimed happily.

"We're so happy that you're alright." – Athena said, with a little teary eyes.

Rosalie bent down and hugged the white cat. At least, she was there. Athena was the only family she had for months, even years.

"Is that a new brooch?" – Lux then asked, noticing the item on Emma's shirt.

"Yes, it is." – Emma said, then she opened it, revealing the Eternal Crystal was inside it – "After Queen Exitumia was defeated, the old one shattered, and I…"

"She would be dead right now, if we didn't sacrifice our pens." – Danielle finished for her – "It was Rosalie's idea."

Rosalie was surprised by being given credit about this. Emma then continued the telling:

"After I got revived, we were all teleported to the Celestial Kingdom. There, we all got our new transformation items."

"Well, I am very proud of you, girls." – the black cat said.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Phillip's companion approached the couple, saying:

"This creature is called a Wraith."

"Excuse me, but… who is that?" – Aurora asked to Philip.

"It's a friend." – Philip replied.

The companion took off the cask, revealing that it was a woman. Aurora got surprised:

"You're… a girl?"

"A woman. My name's Mulan." – she shortly introduced herself, then pursued – "The Wraith is one of the most dangerous creatures in all lands. The legend says that it marks its victims and then sucks out their souls. We got lucky that we avoided its mark."

Mulan then reminded Phillip and Aurora that they need to begin their journey.

"Everything's okay…" – Philip reassured Aurora – "With our people, we'll be safe."

As the couple hugged, he noticed a mark burned into his hand from the Wraith Medallion; however, he hid this fact from Aurora.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Mr. Gold used the power of his dagger, to summon the Wraith. As he did so, he made the mark from the Wraith Medallion appear and burn on Regina's palm. As the Mayor hissed from the sensation, Danielle asked:

"Regina? What's wrong."

Regina just showed her palm, revealing the mark. Even though she had no idea what it was, Danielle knew that something bad was about to happen.

"Oh my… Who could have done this to you?"

"No other than Gold, of course..!" – Regina said angrily.

At this moment, the town shook violently. David, Mary Margaret and Emma, who were talking on the main street, got shocked by the event and watched in horror as the town was putting under siege. They quickly understood that the only person who could have done something like this was the Dark One himself. They entered Mr Gold's pawnshop, David asked:

"What the hell is this?!"

"That… thing… is destroying the town!" – Mary Margaret added.

" _This_ is my gift to you. This will take care of Regina." – Mr Gold answered, calmly.

"What?!" – Emma shouted – "But we decided that she won't be touched!"

"Oh, really? Did you forget who's responsible for the Dark Curse? Because of her, you and your friends lived fourteen years all alone." – Mr Gold pointed out.

"Regina is my friend's mother! You can't take her away from Danielle!" – Emma answered in anger.

"That's all about Danielle? Must I remind you that Emily is your friend too?!" – Mr Gold protested – "Regina is the one who imprisoned Belle! Is that a way to treat a future mother?!"

"Aren't you the one who chased Belle away in the first place?!"

Mr Gold did not reply to that one. She was right on a point.

"We're not done." – Emma said, as she was about to exit the shop.

"Of course, we're not. You still owe me a favor." – Mr Gold reminded her.

As Emma, David and Mary Margaret exited the pawnshop, Belle who heard everything, entered the room, saying:

"You lied to me…"

"Not at all. _I_ won't kill her."

"You're playing with words, just like with people. I thought you changed…" – Belle said, heartbroken.

She then went in the direction of the door. Mr Gold tried to apologize, but she didn't listen and left the pawnshop.

Meanwhile, Emma arrived at the main street, where she met her friends.

"Emma, do you know what's happening?" – Cecilia asked, worried.

"Mr Gold summoned something… He wanted revenge against Regina."

Emma suddenly rubbed her forehead, as she always did when she felt some evil.

"Emma, what's this?" – Alexandra asked.

"It's the Wraith… I sense it going straight to the City Hall..!" – Emma replied – "Girls..! Danielle is with Regina right now… They are both in grave danger!"

At those words, Emma lifted her brooch in the air, as others did the same with their new pens.  
"Light Crystal Power!"  
"Aqua Star Power!"  
"Wind Star Power!"  
"Lightning Star Power!"  
"Rose Star Power!"  
The five of them turned into their Sailor Guardian forms again, after what they ran to City Hall.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
While Mulan was attempting to start a fire, she heard the Wraith lurking nearby. Worried, Aurora emerged from her tent, asking:

"Where is Philip?"

"I thought he was in your tent." – Mulan replied.

"No, went away. He said that he'll search for wood, to start a fire." – Aurora explained.

" _I_ am making fire." – Mulan stated.

Then, Mulan realized that Philip has taken the horses. Aurora then wondered why would Philip ride away, after what Mulan understood.

"Because he was marked…"

She then picked up her things, and was about to walk away, but Aurora asked:

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm going after him. He's sacrificing himself for you."

"For both of us! We must search him!"

"I am going alone!" – Mulan protested, as she walked away.

"Mulan, I won't slow you… Mulan!"

Aurora quickly picked her shawl, then ran in the direction Mulan went. But she couldn't see her anywhere.

"Mulan, wait for me! Mulan!" – Aurora screamed, scared to be left there all alone – "Mulan!"

 **Storybrooke  
**  
At the City Hall, the Wraith appeared in front of both Regina and Danielle. First stunned because of the scary look the creature had, she then decided to take some action and transform to protect her mother.  
"Fire Star Power!"  
Danielle became Sailor Fire again, and she was about to attack, as others Guardians arrived. Emma shouted in emergency:  
"We have to open a portal, to send it to another place, so it won't attack anyone! Regina, your task is to open a portal, while we distract the Wraith!"

Regina quickly searched for the object she needed to open the portal. She then took a hat, which she got from the Mad Hatter years ago, before the Dark Curse. The hat had the power to open portals to other worlds, but only to worlds which had magic. Now, she had to concentrate on her task. She failed to send fireballs earlier, because the magic in this world is different. But the Guardians were counting on her, so she had to succeed. As she was attempting to open the portal, girls were using the new attacks they got, from their upgrading on the Celestial Kingdom.

"Heavenly River Shine!" – Alexandra yelled, sending a stream of water from her hands.  
"Blazing Fireballs!" – Danielle said, making fireballs come in quick shots.  
"Divine Thunderbolt!" – Emily shouted, creating a ball of thunder.  
"Silver Tornado!" – Cecilia shouted, making a tornado out of her hands.  
"Rose Petals Twister!" – Rosalie said, making a twirl of petals coming from her palms.  
As the wraith was attacked from all the sides, and as he made strong displeasing noises of pain, Regina finally succeed to activate the portal. The hat was turning around on place, creating a purple vortex on the ground. Emma then thought it was the moment for the final bow. She lifted her, now upgraded, Star Wand and yelled:

"Heavens Princess Kiss!"  
The powerful stream of light knocked the Wraith straight into the portal. But unfortunately, it grabbed Emma in the process. Horrified, she tried her best to hold on.

"Emma!" – the five girls shouted.

Danielle and Rosalie quickly ran to her and grabbed her hands.

"Hold on, Emma!" – Danielle shouted.

"We won't let you fall!" – Rosalie added.

Girls did their best as they tried to pull her up, but the Wraith was so strong, that it dragged the three of them into the portal.

"NO!" – Regina shouted, as the portal closed a second later.

During a moment, there was a silence. Emily approached the place where the portal was moments ago and took the hat.

"It's seriously damaged… It can't be used!" – she shouted in frustration, feeling tears picking her eyes.

"No…" – Alex fell on the ground, with the feeling of defeat.

Mary Margaret, who arrived in the room the moment when the portal closed, couldn't prevent tears:

"No, please… not again…"

Regina was in the same state. She lost her daughter, once again! Mary Margaret then asked her, almost begging:

"Regina… There's a way to bring them back, right..? Please… Please, Regina… tell me there is a way..!"

Regina lowered her head, hiding the tear coming from her left eye. She wished there was a way. But for the moment, it seemed that all ways to other worlds were closed. Mary Margaret, understanding that Regina's silence didn't mean good news, put her face in her hands, dropping several tears. She couldn't believe this. She barely found Emma, after fourteen years, and now she was gone again! As both mothers were trying to keep their calm, Alex hugged Cecilia tightly, seeking comfort at a dark hour. Cecilia hugged back after a moment, after she was pulled back from shock. Emily was crying too, as she grabbed the useless hat, which her three best friends got sucked into.

"It's all Gold's fault… DAMN I HATE THIS MAN!" – she shouted, heartbroken from the loss of her friends, giving freedom to even more tears.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Mulan was tracking Phillip, as Aurora suddenly approached her, having found one of their horses.

"I am going with you." – Aurora said neutrally.

"You should stay here, it's dangerous." – Mulan protested.

"I didn't ask for your permission." – Aurora argued back.

"This creature is dangerous, and Philip rode away in order to protect you! Even though I don't appreciate his means, I'll respect it and I will protect you."

"I didn't ask him to do that!"

"But there was no need to. Everything he does, he does it for you. And now, he wants to die for you. Love implies sacrifices, it's something you don't seem to understand!" – Mulan commented.

Those words hurt Aurora. That was not true, she did know! She sacrificed herself for her own child! The same child she had no new of, since the moment she awoke. Aurora found suspicious that Philip never had mentioned her, but she clearly intended to find out, once the Wraith problem was solved. But she tried to ignore the feelings and said:

"I won't let him alone!"

"He won't be. And no matter my due respect for you, 'Your Highness', the best chance Philip has is me!"

After a brief moment of silence, Aurora said:

"You love him."

"Excuse me?"

"You love Philip too, right?"

"I just owe me a lot." – Mulan denied – "We are just partners in fighting, nothing more."

"You can deny it, but I easily recognize love when I see it." – Aurora claimed.

"Well, you are wrong."  
Both women then suddenly heard the lurking of the Wraith. They both ran in the direction of where the sound was coming from.

Phillip was attempting to draw out the Wraith, as Mulan and Aurora found him.

"We'll help you fighting it!" – Aurora shouted.

"Go away! He'll come for me!" – Philip shouted in protest – "I am marked, there's nothing we can do!"

"There is! Give me the medallion, I will mark myself and you will live!" – Mulan suggested.

But Philip refused, he had made his decision. He wanted both Aurora and Mulan be saved. At that moment, the Wraith approached. Phillip then turned briefly, saying:

"I love you."

A moment later, his soul got sucked out by the Wraith. As he collapsed on the ground, the Wraith got sucked back into the Wraith Medallion. Both women knelt next to him, and Aurora started to cry loudly.

Later, at Aurora's Palace, the princess was mourning over Phillip.

"This palace was supposed to be our home… forever…" – she said sadly.

"How did you get cursed anyway?" – Mulan then asked.

"Our daughter… Rosalie… she was meant to be cursed. But before Maleficent could pick her, I put my hand under the spindle. So, I got picked instead and was pulled under the sleeping curse." – Aurora explained – "You're not the only one who knows what sacrifice is."

Mulan nodded in understanding, feeling bad for misjudging Aurora before. A mother's sacrifice was clearly something honorable.

"We have to leave now, we're not safe here." – Mulan then said.

"But the Wraith is gone…?" – Aurora asked confused.

"There are some things you need to know. A lot of things changed in our world, since the moment you fell asleep."

"But I slept less than a year…"

"Well, you see… while you were asleep, something horrible happened. Do you know about Queen Regina?"

Aurora nodded. Of course she knew about her, since Philip and she were friends with Charming and Snow White.

"She put our world under a Dark Curse. It took everyone away, in another world."

"But we are still here…" – Aurora commented in confusion.

"This corner of the land was left untouched. No one knows why, but something saved us." – Mulan explained – "For fourteen years, we were like 'frozen'. And then, time suddenly started again. Even though the power of the curse wore off, our land got ravaged by terrible dangers. The survivors found a safe haven. That's where we should go now."

As they were about to leave, they heard a noise. Mulan and Aurora approached the rubble left from the Wraith's arrival. As they move a large piece which was blocking whatever was underneath, they uncovered Emma, Danielle and Rosalie. Looking a moment at the three passed out girls, Mulan then said:

"That's what brought the Wraith here. That's what killed our Prince."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think of the chapter? Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Magic 101, search for Guardians begins!

**Hello guys! The second arc continues! Regina-centric, you may like this chapter.**

 **The flashback of Danielle's past, all the Storybrooke parts and the present EF part were written entirely by me. The past EF was written by my friend, but I as usual edited it. I must say I truly enjoyed writing this chapter, I made myself smile by some of Regina's quotes. ^^ Hope you will enjoy it as much as I do.**

 **Disclamer: OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis; SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Magic 101. The search for the guardians begins.**

 **Wincosin 2004  
**  
Danielle ran to the room she shared with a dozen of other kids, and she fell on her bed. She angrily wiped her tears, doing her best not to yell. She had been grounded once again. It was happening more and more often. Plus, they depraved her of dinner, an educational technique they rarely applied. The nouns of her orphanage were strict, and they didn't like her behavior. They particularly despised how she easily lost her temper. Danielle shook her head, mumbling to herself:  
"They don't understand… they never will! I just need someone who would care about me! But it seems like no one on Earth would…! Even my parents didn't need me!"  
It's with those sad thoughts that she fell asleep.  
 _Danielle walked in a throne room, where thousands of people were assembled. It was a coronation ceremony, and she would be officially crowned as the heir of her kingdom. She sat on the throne and then, a small tiara was put on her head. But as soon as it happened, the throne room got suddenly empty. She looked around, feeling anxious. Then, she saw a woman standing next to the throne. Danielle felt as she knew that face, but couldn't remember ever seeing her before. The woman shook her head, saying:  
"Did you really think that anyone would come to see you? They don't care about you. They already know that you're not made to be an heir. You are nothing."  
Danielle covered her ears, as to protect herself from the psychological attack. But she could still ear the woman's words. After a second, she just screamed.  
_She woke up, almost letting out the scream she emitted in her nightmare. After getting some breath, she approached a window, wondering if she really was that meaningless.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
The town was devastated after the Wraith's attack. Ruby, Dr Hopper, the Mother Superior and the nuns were organizing the help for the citizens, who were still under shock and felt disoriented. Cecilia approached Ruby, saying:  
"I guess you need some help here."  
"Thank you, Cecilia." – Ruby said with a smile, glad that it didn't bother her daughter to spend time with her – "But don't your friends need you currently?"  
"They'll be just fine. They went with David and Mary Margaret talk to Regina."  
Ruby cringed slightly from hearing the former Evil Queen's name. Cecilia noticed and said:  
"Don't react like that, Ruby."  
"And how am I supposed to react? She's responsible for our troubles. Because of her, we lost each other."  
Cecilia could see how much that fact hurt Ruby. It saddened her too, but nothing could be changed. She then said:  
"Yes, I know. I don't appreciate her action of the past, but she tries to do better. Danielle clearly affected her."  
"That's the point." – Ruby said, almost harshly – "If she started to change, it was because of Danielle. But now that she's gone, Regina could return on the path of darkness."  
Cecilia thought for a minute, before saying:  
"No, I don't think so… But if those tendencies return, we'll do our best to prevent her return to her 'Evil Queen' status."  
"Stop chatting you two! People need help now!" – Granny suddenly interrupted their conversation.  
Ruby and Cecilia sighed as they looked at each other, and then went back to their business.

Mr Gold was spinning in his shop, as suddenly, to his own surprise, Belle entered. After a short moment, he said:  
"I thought that you did not want to see me."  
"I did not want, indeed… But, I was worried." – Belle replied.  
"Well, the Wraith is gone and Regina… is alive." – Mr Gold commonly exposed facts.  
"So, you didn't get what you wanted." – Belle stated.  
"We'll see about that."  
Then, Belle noticed the chipped cup. She took it in her hands, happy to see that Gold kept it all this time.  
"It's my chipped cup… you still have it."  
"There are a lot of things in my shop. But this… this is the only thing which I truly care about." – Mr Gold said, taking the cup on his turn – "Now, you must go."  
Belle looked at him, slightly confused. Mr Gold added:  
"You must go away… because I'm still a monster."  
Belle smiled, and as she put her hands on his shoulders, the words that followed really surprised the Dark One:  
"Don't you see? That's why I must stay."

At that same moment, David knocked at Regina's door, after what the mayor didn't take long to open. Before even she could say anything, David spoke first, holding the damaged hat in his hand:  
"Could you tell us more about this hat?"  
"Well, that's the hat which took away our daughters and Rosalie." – Regina replied, almost irritated by the fact that he wastes time with something which has no more use anyway.  
"We quite figured that out!" – David said quite harshly.  
"We actually expected you would say where it is from." – Mary Margaret said, trying to calm the tension between the two.  
"Even if I tell where I got it, don't expect there's another hat like this." – Regina remarked, seeing clearly where it led to – "This hat is quite unique and it has no twin."  
Mary Margaret sighed sadly, she expected that answer. Then, Emily spoke on her turn:  
"Okay, there's no other hat. But I believe it's not the only existing way to travel between worlds."  
"Do you think you can buy those items that easily, at each market in the Enchanted Forest?" – Regina asked sarcastically – "It's very, _very_ rare. And unfortunately I possess none of that!"  
After those words, there was a silence. None of them dared to speak, until Mary Margaret spoke again:  
"So… you have no suggestions."  
"No. I'm as clueless to a solution as you are."  
"Isn't it partially due to your lack of magic?" – David asked.  
Regina glanced at him, unpleased his insinuation that she could have lost her abilities, which was unfortunately true. She tried do magic several times during last evening, until exhaustion, with no real success. Regina had almost never been that frustrated as she was those last hours.  
"I _may_ have some issues." – she said, trying to sound calm – "But it's not for long. Once I get my magic back, I _will_ get my daughter back."  
"Along with Emma and Rosalie." – Alex commented, in order to check that Regina did not forget about them too.  
"Of course. Now, leave." – Regina said, with a hint of order in her voice.  
The four walked away, not without sadness. They had to think of a way to open a new portal. The only person they could ask for now was Mother Superior, who used to be the Blue Fairy.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
In the Enchanted Forest, a young Regina was attempting to escape her mother Cora and the wedding to King Leopold by riding away on her horse, Rocinante. Almost free, she was almost outside the king's territory. She could finally live how she wished to, and she would raise her child in the calm, without Cora's intervention. However, she was thwarted by one of Cora's spells and pulled from her horse, as her mother appears behind her.

"I thought we were done with this…" – Cora commented.

"Hello, mother." – Regina said in an unwelcome way – "What other evil do you have in mind?"

"That's not evil, dear. It's a simple barrier spell, so you would stay where it's your place."

"So, I cannot leave?" – Regina asked.

"You can't, without King Leopold on your side. We already talked about that. In two days, you marry him and you become a queen. Then, you can go wherever you want. But for now, you can only with him."

"Mother, I do not want marry the king." – Regina tried to explain once more – "I don't need all this power. I only wish for freedom."

"Power is freedom." – Cora replied, then with a smile added –"Don't worry, I am there, to guide you down the right path."

With those words, both women walked back to Leopold's castle.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Mary Margaret, David, Emily and Alexandra arrived at the City Hall, where were assembled all Storybrooke citizens. As they saw the Mother Superior, Mary Margaret asked:  
"Blue Fairy, do you think there could be a way to open a portal to the Enchanted Forest?"  
"Well…" – the former fairy said with hesitancy – "Maybe… but in any case, we need fairy dust, which we don't have in this world."  
Their conversation was quickly interrupted, as they heard Leroy shout:  
"Horrible news!"  
Leroy and other former dwarves arrived quickly, with panicked looks. Leroy said:  
"We were at the limits of the town! Sneezy, tell them who you think you are!"  
"Stop calling me that! I am Mr Clark, the owner of the pharmacy. What's going on?"  
"If you cross the line, your cursed identity will remain your only one." – Leroy explained.  
"Returning back to the town does not help?" – Archie Hopper asked.  
"If it did work, would I run here, shouting 'horrible news'?!"  
Mary Margaret and David looked at each other with worry. It definitely was not good.

Meanwhile, Regina was trying to make a candle flame, but without success. After several vain attempts, she made a decision. She quickly went into the pawnshop, and started to search in a pile of books the one she needed. But she got interrupted by Mr Gold's voice:  
"The library is below the clock tower. You closed it, remember? It was back then, when you still had your powers."  
"I need the book." – Regina said irritated – "I need it, so I could find a way to bring my daughter back!"  
"Now, you got to a point where you need "mummy's" help." – Mr Gold said, wearing a very amused expression – "But, do you think the smell of old pages will help revive the magic? Maybe you should calm down, and it will come back to you by itself."  
"I have no time! I succeeded once; I know that I can..! But I just need a clue."  
"I have no time either. So, leave the place, _please_."  
"Your 'pleases' have no effect anymore." – Regina replied with a sly smile.  
"But I am still not interested in bringing your magic back."  
"You seem to have some plans, do you?" – Regina then pointed out, as she started to open a suitcase, which was lying on the counter – "I don't think you're interested by my intrusion in your business."  
Mr Gold harshly closed the suitcase and made the book Regina was looking for magically appear in his hand. As he gave it to her, he commented that this magic is very mischievous and that it's "bad for her health". But Regina didn't seem to care, as she went to the door. She was about to exit the pawnshop, but Mr Gold suddenly commented:  
"Who would have thought?"  
"What again?!" – Regina turned around, without hiding her irritation.  
"I'm talking about how you're holding the book. I once said you have nothing to do with _her_. But now, I see otherwise."  
Regina really didn't appreciate those words, but didn't show any sign of it. She hated to be compared to her mother, especially now, when she knew the horrible act Cora committed. Without saying a word, Regina went out the pawnshop. A few minutes later, she was already sitting in her garden, and was about to open her book, as she heard a voice:  
"Mayor Mills… what's that?"  
Regina quickly closed it, and looked in front of her. It was Alexandra. She then asked, as to derive her attention, even though she knew it was no use:  
"Alexandra… what are you doing here?"  
"I just wanted to see how you were going. Because I know it must be difficult to lose Danielle… What's that book?"  
"It's… it's something which will help me get my magic back." – Regina explained.  
Alexandra took it from her hands and after a quick look, the realization didn't take long to come:  
"Are you using dark magic again?!"  
"No! I mean, yes, it is, but it is necessary! So, I can search for a way to bring your friends back."  
"Like _this_? No, I can't permit you doing this." – Alex said sternly.  
The girl almost didn't recognize herself at that moment. She normally wasn't the kind of person to talk back on someone or standing for herself. Her whole childhood, she was a punch bag for her foster brothers and sisters. But it seemed like being a Sailor Guardian gave her some self-confidence, made her a little stronger. Regina, however, quickly reacted to her words:  
"Girl, are you deaf?! I said it would help us to bring your friends back!"  
"I heard that… But I think there may be another way to wake your magic up." – Alex said, in a lower tone, almost shyly.  
"I would be very happy to hear your suggestions..!" – Regina said with sarcasm, expecting that the girl didn't actually have any idea.  
But the mayor was proven wrong the next instant, as Alex spoke:  
"The girls and I will re-teach you to use magic."

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
In King Leopold's castle, Regina was sitting with a young Snow White, braiding and adorning her hair with flowers.

"It's beautiful." – Snow said, admiring her new look in a mirror.

"No, you are beautiful." – Regina replied.

Then, Snow White noticed a necklace in Regina's jewelry box, putting it on.

"It's pretty. Where did you get it?" – Snow White asked her future step-mother.

"It was a gift from Daniel." – Regina answered.

Snow White's face became concerned, and she asked:

"Is that the same Daniel… who left you?"

At that sentence, Snow turned around to face Regina, clearly confused.

"He was killed." – Regina added.

Looking away again, the young princess was shocked by this revelation, saying quietly:

"Oh no…"

"He was killed, because you weren't able to keep a secret from my mother."

"But…" – Snow was much more horrified by what she just heard – "But she told me… she told me that she would help you..!"

"My mother corrupts young souls…" – Regina said with anger.

At this moment, the necklace began creeping up Snow White's neck, until it went taut. Regina pursued her speech, as the young girl tried to breathe:

"If you were stronger, it would have never happened."

Regina began choking Snow to death with the bewitched necklace. Just as it seemed like her life was going out of her face, Regina quickly went back to earth, chasing those fantasies away. As Snow White asked where Regina got the necklace, the future queen replied:

"I do not remember."

Later that day in the castle courtyard, Regina was walking with her father Henry.

"Father, you have no idea what mother does to me!" – Regina complained in despair – "She is turning me into herself. I must run away."

"Run away? But tomorrow it's your wedding!"

"I don't want to marry the king! I already told you!"

"Are you sure of that, or are you have cold feet?" – Henry asked his daughter carefully.

"Father, I'm not!" – Regina replied almost crying – "All of this is… madness! I am constantly angry! She is driving me crazy!"

"You should calm yourself down, Regina… It's not got for you, considering your… situation." – Henry almost whispered.

Regina sighed. He was right of course. Her parents for the moment were the only ones aware about her pregnancy. It would have been a scandal if anyone else learned that Regina was expecting someone else's child. The plan was to wait a moment, and then pretend that the baby was the king's. But despite this, Regina decided that she would name her baby after the father, no matter if it's a boy or a girl.

"She just wants to give you everything she never had herself." – Henry tried to justify his wife's action, even though he never approved any of Cora's methods.

"But I don't need this life! I want my own life!"

Henry felt bad for his daughter. The two of them stayed silent during a couple of moments, until Regina asked her father:

"How did she become like this?"

Looking around to make sure no one heard them, Henry finally replied:

"There was a man - well like a man - whom Cora knew before she even met me. He taught her magic and gave her the book of spells. He made her who she is now."

"What was his name?" – Regina asked, interested.

"I don't know. Cora never named him."

Regina then guesses that if the book of spells that Cora belonged to that man, so his name must be written somewhere in it.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Regina was walking in the direction of the woods, as Alex asked her. Why did she even agree to this? The girl was right; Danielle would not appreciate if she used dark magic again. But in the same time, it would have been much faster and easier. That what was the point of dark magic, actually. It gives you anything (well, almost) you want, no matter the consequences.  
 _"It's exactly what led me to the paths of evil…" – Regina thought for herself – "I think the Guardians are just scared that I become the Evil Queen again. They're not totally wrong thinking that I could."  
_ Regina then shook her head. No. No matter how strong the temptation was, she had to be stronger. She had to, for her and Danielle's future. Regina continued walking deep in thought, as she soon saw Sailor Aqua, Sailor Wind and Sailor Lightning.  
"You came." – Sailor Wind commented.  
"Of course I did. Did you have any doubts?" – Regina asked in a not so nice tone.  
Cecilia didn't respond to this, as Emily said:  
"Well, I think we can begin. I remind you the rules: we attack and you try to deviate it."  
Regina sighed. Who would have thought that three teens would give her, the woman who casted the Dark Curse, a magical training? But that was necessary.  
 _"You are doing it for Danielle."_ – she reminded herself.  
"We won't be too harsh at first." – Alex said – "Ready?"  
Then, Sailor Aqua positioned for her first attack, as Regina prepared mostly her mind. A second later, the Guardian shouted:  
"Heavenly River Shine!"  
As the steam of water came, Regina had a reflex to lie on the ground, avoiding the steam of water.  
"Mayor Mills, you are supposed to fight back!" – Alex commented.  
"I know, damn it!" – Regina replied harshly, hating herself for allowing such a stupid reflex – "I'm ready now, send the next steam!"  
Alex didn't wait long time to re-use her attack. This time, Regina made her gesture, however it did nothing. So, the water very quickly pushed her about two feet back, but more to it, it was so cold!  
"Err… Mayor Mills..? Are you okay?" – Alex asked awkwardly.  
The mayor did not reply, she just stood up, glaring at the blue dressed Sailor Guardian. Then, she finally said unnerved:  
"My power is mostly fire… So, tell me how I'm supposed to revive it, since your attacks are WATER?!"  
Alexandra lowered her head, as she often did when she was grounded. But then, she composed herself and said sighing:  
"Well, if it will ease your task, let's try with Cecilia's attacks."  
Cecilia quickly positioned herself, and shouted her own phrase:  
"Silver Tornado!"  
Regina concentrated as she could, but it seemed useless. Finally, a little spark ignited on her palm. Alex and Emily looked at each other, glad that it worked, but the spark quickly disappeared. Frustrated, Regina lost concentration and got projected behind once again, by Cecilia's tornado. Girls could hear her mumble something in anger.  
"But it's alright, Regina! You already created a spark, it's a good start!" – Emily tried to reassure the mayor.  
Her words had a reverse effect. Regina stood up, yelling:  
"A good start, you say?! If I progress that slowly, I may never save Danielle in time!"  
The three girls looked at each other, and then to Regina, feeling really sorry for her. She was so worried that she could not be ready in time for her daughter… Then, it tilted in Emily's mind. That was it! She then said:  
"Regina... Perhaps the negative approach affects on your magic."  
Mayor Mills looked at her, not really understanding what the girl meant. Emily explained:  
"You are too much obsessed by the idea that you may not be able to bring her back. But you must think the reverse! You must concentrate on the thought to succeed and that you will bring Danielle back. That she _will_ be back."  
"Your motivation to save her must become your strength. Not the fear of failure to be your weakness." – Alex added, suddenly understanding too.  
"If we grow stronger every day, it's because of our dream to see all realms in peace." – Cecilia said on her turn.  
After a moment of silence, Regina stood up, saying:  
"Alright. Let's try once more."  
Cecilia then positioned herself once more, before she shouted:  
"Howling Wind!"  
As the hurricane did surrender Regina, she concentrated on the thought of Danielle being once again on her side. She imagined that they live together in her huge house, spending time together. Short after, a fireball appeared in Regina's palm, after what she did her familiar gesture. The fireball went straight in Sailor Wind's direction. The girl has enough time to avoid the fireball and by doing so, letting the hurricane fade away. Regina had a satisfied and happy smile on her face. She did it!  
"Wow, that was very good!" – Emily exclaimed – "Now, let's see if you can face my attacks! Divine Thunderbolt!"  
When Emily threw the ball of lightning in Regina's direction, Regina teleported herself. The thunder hit a tree and the Mayor was standing behind the girls.  
"Well… I didn't think that I would say it, but… thank you girls. You were very helpful."  
The three girls turned around, and a second later, they smiled in response.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
While Cora was sleeping peacefully in her bed, Regina stood over her and reached under her pillow to pull out the book of spells. She sneaked off back to her own room, where she tries to decipher the tome. Discovering a name on one of the pages, she made an attempt:

"Rumple… Rumple-shtiltskin? I summon you!"

Immediately appearing, he said:

"That's not how you say it, dearie. But in truth, you don't have to say anything at all."

Shocked, Regina turned to see Rumplestiltskin, reclining leisurely on her chaise lounge nearby. Regina approached him carefully, asking:

"What are you?"

"'What'? What an impolite question, I'm not a 'what'." – Rumple took small umbrage at this.

"I'm sorry… I do not really know what I am doing." – Regina admitted smiling awkwardly.

"That's pretty clear." – Rumple commented, and with a flourish and a bow, he introduced himself – "Rumplestiltskin!"

"And I am…" – Regina started to respond to introduce herself, but got interrupted.

"I already know who you are."

"You know..? Oh yes, because of my mother. People told me that I look like her when she was younger."

Rumplestiltskin studyed Regina a moment, said:

"Really? I do not see it. But that's not why I know you."

"Then how?" – Regina asked a little surprised.

"I knew you long ago, dearie. But I knew this day would come." – Rumple answered – "I waited for this day to come. And I'm so happy we are back where we belong."

"Where's that?" - Regina asked a little confused.

"Together."

Rumplestiltskin was more than pleased by their oh-so-long-expected meeting. He had great plans for that young lady; she would help him reach his personal goal. But more to it, he could feel that she was expecting. He also sensed that it was not an ordinary baby. It had something great within, even though the Dark One could not put a finger on what it was yet.  
"I know everything about you, Regina. I held you in my arms, at the time you were a baby. Your family and I have quite a bit of history, both in the past and in the future."

"So, can you help me?" – Regina asked.  
"Do you seek for power?" – Rumple took a guess – "Do you seek the death of an enemy? Or perhaps, the death of a friend?"

"No..!" – Regina protested – "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"It's hard to believe you and Cora are from the same family." – Rumplestiltskin commented, taken aback from that revelation.

He then approached her, and caressing her face, he added:

"You are so gentle… but you also have an innate power. You can do so much… if you just let yourself."

Regina turned away, admitting quietly:

"But… I do not know how…"

The Dark One approached her again, as he said:

"Well… let me show you."

Turning her around again, he pointed her toward a tall, shrouded object which has magically appeared behind her moments ago. Regina gasped in surprise, and Rumplestiltskin explained that it was magic, and that magic was what would set her free. Regina shook her head, saying:

"I don't want it this way. My mother does everything with magic, I don't want end up like her."

"No, no, of course not." – Rumple said in a reassuring way – "You don't have to. It will do it for you by itself."

"What is it?" – Regina asked, interested.

"It's a portal between worlds. This one leads to a specific and annoying little world. For me, it's useless. But it's perfect for your goals. You probably won't ever see your mother again."

Regina approached slowly the object, with a sad expression on her face. Rumplestiltskin pursued:

"All you need is a little push. The question is, can you do it?"

Regina was still contemplating the object, still wondering if she could, but more to it, if she should. She then thought that perhaps she should seriously consider this opportunity. As that thought crossed her mind, she felt the baby in her nudge a bit.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Belle came back from her walk to Mr Gold's pawnshop. The owner of the shop asked her:  
"Belle, what's going on outside? It seems like everyone's agitated about something."  
"Yes, they are…" – Belle said – "They learned that we cannot cross the town line."  
This news made the Dark One uneasy. He asked with an evidence of worry in his voice:  
"What do you mean..? Why can't we cross the line?"  
"I saw Mary Margaret earlier. She explained me that if we cross the line, we lose our memories of our former life."  
Mr Gold then went silent. It couldn't be! He had to cross the line, in order to find his son! Belle noticed that something bothered him, so she asked:  
"Rumple… are you alright?"  
He immediately composed himself, and reassured his love that he was okay. But as soon as Belle left his shop, to get in his home, he didn't retain his anger. With his cane, he broke several of his glass counters. After a short moment, he calmed himself.  
 _"I will find something… I always do."_ – he thought – _"I waited for fourteen years, I can wait a little more. Meantime… I have another child of mine to deal with."_  
He smiled a little, thinking about Emily. He knew she was angry towards him for the Wraith, which caused her best friends disappear on the other side of the portal. But in any case, make up with her would be easier than with Baelfire.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
In King Leopold's castle, Regina was dressed in a beautiful, shimmering wedding gown. It was almost time for the wedding. Staring off at the balcony, Regina was pulled back into reality by her mother, asking:

"What's this?"

Regina turned to face her mother, who was staring at the large, covered object in the room.

"I'm not sure, it's a gift."

"Perhaps it's a portrait?"

With a sweep of her hand, Cora removed the covering and the moment after, she expressed her disappointment:

"Oh… it's a mirror. It's very impersonal."

Then, shaking her head, Cora cruelly wondered aloud:

"Sometimes, I wonder if people really love you."

Those words really hurt Regina, and after a couple of seconds, she replied:

"I am doing my best, mother."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry." – Cora said, then with a smile led Regina to the looking glass, and added – "You have the whole life ahead you. It's going to be better than you can imagine."

Then, looking at her daughter directly, she pursued in a hushed tone:

"The king is a weak man. The kingdom will be yours. You should start planning your future rule now, signaling those around you where the real power will soon lie."

Regina turned away, asking her:

"Is that what you would do, mother?"

"I would do it, indeed." – Cora confirmed.

"But I have just one qualm: I do not want to be you."

As Regina said that, she lunged at her mother. But a second after, Cora, scoffing, froze her with a magic spell.

"What are you doing? Do you really think it's that easy to get rid of me? I'm going to be with you forever, because I'm your mother and I know best."

At that instant, Regina saw Rumplestiltskin appear in the mirror behind Cora, motioning with a gesture for Regina to push her into the looking glass. Regina, was uncertain a moment but then, with growing rage, screaming loudly, lunged forward and pushed Cora into the mirror, which became a liquid portal. A stunned Cora flied into its maw, catching herself on the frame for just a moment, before she was sucked through. As soon as she disappeared, the mirror shattered. Regina looked the scene in shock at what she has done. But then, she reminded herself:

" _I don't care… as long as Cora does not harm my unborn baby."_

Regina was riding her horse down a path, as Leopold's castle was disappearing behind her. Then, she heard a voice ask:

"Leaving, are we?"

She looked up to see none other than Rumplestiltskin standing in the middle of the road. She dismounted her horse, replying:

"Leaving was always the idea."

She then gave Rumplestiltskin his spell book back. As Regina turned to leave, he asked her:

"How did it feel?"

"I loved my mother." – Regina replied.

"I did not ask you that, dearie." – Rummle said – "How did it feel to use magic?"

"I doesn't matter, because I will never use it again." – Regina replied, looking away.

However, as the Dark One asked her why not, she faced him again, and admitted both to him and herself:

"Because I liked it."

Rumplestiltskin responded to this with glee, saying:

"You have so much potential. You could unlock it, if you let me teach you."

After a moment, Regina asks to the Dark One:

"But what do _you_ get out of it?"

"Someday… you will do something for me."

He offered her the book once more. Regina accepted, but as she took the book in her hand, she half-asked, half-told:

"I won't become like my mother. Nor will my future child..?"

Turn into Cora's copy was a thought that terrified Regina. But what made her worry more was that her child could follow the path of evil as well. Even if Regina happened to turn evil someday, it would not be as bad as if the little one did.

"That is entirely up to you, dearie."

Regina held up the spell book, considering the offer.

 **Enchanted Forest, present days  
**  
Aurora and Mulan were riding each on a horse. But Mulan attached to hers a long cord, which also attached Emma, Danielle and Rosalie's hands. The three girls were forced to follow them. They definitely were not pleased to be treated as prisoners, but none of them dared to complain. It would only worsen their situation. In addition of that, they felt disoriented, because they weren't in their own world now. Then, Emma finally asked:  
"What that's place?"  
"It's our home." – Mulan replied simply.  
They soon arrived to a small village. People were dressed poorly and the houses were all made of woods. The three girls looked around, and Rosalie commented:  
"They must be fugitives…"  
"We are survivors." – Mulan corrected.  
As Mulan looked away one moment, Danielle knocked Aurora on the ground, and the three girls started to run. But their running was very short, because Mulan used a weapon to knock Danielle from distance. As the girl fell on the ground, Rosalie and Emma knelt to her friend.  
"Danielle..! Danielle!" – Emma shouted, as she was shaking her friend to wake her.  
But Danielle was unconscious. Rosalie glared at Mulan, shouting:  
"What did you do?!"  
"Bring them in the cave!" – Mulan ordered to three villagers.  
They did their job quickly. They violently pushed Rosalie and Emma in the cave, and they weren't much gentler as they brought the still unconscious Danielle.  
"Be careful..!" – Emma said, worried for her friend's condition.  
As the men went away, Emma and Rosalie attempted to wake their friend again. Suddenly, a voice from a corner said:  
"Do you need help?"  
Emma and Rosalie looked up, and saw a woman come out the shadows. After a moment, Emma asked:  
"Who are you?"  
"I am a friend. My name is Cora."

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo... what do you think? Reviews would be nice.**

 **Young Danielle looks like the little actress Ava Acres, who will very soon play the Regina's role at her childhood.**


	3. A Dark Heart is show, Emma is powerless

**Hello there! In this chapter, Cora shows up and the Guardians deal with hardcore situations!**

 **The chapter was totally written by me ,this time. I was very inspired and I hope you'll like it. :) But there's a part was later suggested and added by my friend. I'll tell you which one at the A/N.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis; SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **A Dark Heart is shown. Emma is powerless.**

 **Enchanted Forest**

Prince Charming and Snow White, with a few knights, were in a tent, discussing a plan to gain King George's kingdom. Their conversations got interrupted, by Red Riding Hood's arrival. She exclaimed:

"We must retreat! King George's army is near!"

"No! We won't run away!" – Charming protested – "We said we would get our kingdom back, and we won't succeed if we run!"

"But the situation worsened. The king has a new general." – Red protested.

"Who is he?" – Snow asked.

"He's named "Leviathan" . He is very dangerous. It's impossible to notice him approaching and impossible to survive." – Red explained, full of worry.

"Well, we'll see that!" – Charming commented.

But unlike her fiancé, Snow White was clearly worried, and asked her friend:

"How close his men are?"

As soon the question was asked, an arrow flew through the tent, straight to their map, which was lying on the middle of the table. Prince Charming then said:

"It seems like they're close enough."

Everybody went out of the tent and they decided to run in different directions, in order to separate the opposite army. Snow White was worried to run alone, without Charming. But he reassured her, explaining that since King George was after him, Snow had better chances to survive without him on her side. He then said that they would meet later, in the farm.

"You mean… in _her_ farm?"

"Of course. We're engaged now. It's time for you to meet my mother."

After that the couple kissed, and Snow ran into the woods. But soon, her running got interrupted by the general, who knocked her on the ground. Looking up, Snow asked:

"What general is hiding behind the mask? Who you truly are, 'Leviathan'?"

"'Leviathan'? Is that how people call me?" – the man replied, after what he pulled his cask away, saying – "My name is Lancelot."

"Lancelot..? The knight from the Round Table?"

"Not anymore." – Lancelot replied, putting a bag on the princess' head.

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Emma and Rosalie were under shock, after they heard the name of the prisoner who was in the same cave as them. Emma finally dared to speak:

"Cora..? Aren't you… the mother of the Evil Queen Regina..?"

"Yes. It's me. That's why I'm here. Because of the fact Regina casted the Dark Curse."

After the confirmation, the two girls grabbed each other hands tightly, stepping a little behind. Before Cora could say anything else, she was interrupted by Danielle, who woke up seconds ago:

"You… You're Cora… You're the one who killed my father..!"

Standing up quickly, she was about to grab her pen from her pocket, in order to transform into Sailor Fire. But Rosalie and Emma grabbed her both arms, preventing her from doing so.

"Danielle, calm down..!" – Emma said – "You shouldn't do this!"

"Why not?! She's dangerous; you heard what Regina explained us!" – Danielle shouted back.

"But for now, we should stay calm! If you transform, we could give wrong impression on the people up there. We must stay calm, as long as we are prisoners." – Rosalie explained to her friend.

"What is she talking about? Who was her father, she says I killed?" – Cora asked.

"She's talking about Daniel, the stable boy whose heart you ripped." – Emma said.

"Emma..! You should not share this information with her!" – Rosalie said severely at her friend.

The conversation got interrupted by a villager, who came to inform the three girls that their leader wanted to see them. They were pulled off the cave and they waited a moment outside for the "leader" to appear. A moment later, an afro-american looking man approached the trio.

"My name is Lancelot." – he introduced himself, surprising the girls by his name – "Now, you will tell who you three are."

Rosalie, who was from her former life considered as the girls' leader, spoke first:

"We arrived from the… well… Land Without Magic. We were sucked into a portal, while we were fighting a Wraith."

"You survived a Wraith?" – Lancelot asked surprised – "Three young girls like you?"

"We are not ordinary." – Danielle said – "We have magic powers."

"Powers? Like… some witches or something?" – the knight asked, seeming careful.

"No, not witches… We are Sailor Guardians." – Emma explained.

After a moment, Lancelot's face brightened and with a smile asked, seeking confirmation:

"You mean… _the_ legendary Sailor Guardians?"

"You… know about us?" – Rosalie asked slightly amused but also surprised.

"Sure thing! It's a very ancient legend! But sadly, a forgotten one. Not much people from those lands remember it."

Rosalie, Danielle and Emma looked at each other with a smile, feeling that from now, it's going to be easier. Then, Lancelot asked:

"But you still didn't say your names."

This time, it was Emma who spoke, feeling more confident, regardless that they were trapped in an unknown for them world.

"I am Emma… I'm Snow White's daughter." – she noted, hoping it would help them somehow.

"Really? I know Snow White! We are old friends."

"Oh, that's a surprise… So, this is Rosalie and that's Danielle." – Emma then said her friends' names.

"It's nice to meet you, girls." – Lancelot said.

As the four were chatting, Aurora and Mulan were watching the scene from afar. Aurora shook her head in disbelief, exclaiming:

"Why is he talking nicely with them? They are responsible of Philip's death!"

"You are new here, Aurora." – Mulan stated – "Lancelot is trustworthy, Philip trusted him. So, we must trust him too."

"I want justice!" – Aurora protested.

"You must not confound 'justice' and 'revenge'." – Mulan said seriously – "Do you understand me?"

Aurora didn't reply at first, which made Mulan repeat her question. The princess then finally nodded. At the same time, Lancelot and the three Guardians sat at a table, in order to have some lunch. The girls avoided to eat the meat, since it came from strange animals, but ate vegetables and fruits without any problems.

"I don't understand… I thought that the Dark Curse sent everyone in the Land Without Magic?" – Danielle asked a little confused – "How did you avoid the curse?"

"It's a mystery." – Lancelot answered – "After the purple smoke dissipated, most of us disappeared from this world. But some of us, especially in this area, stayed. But we don't know how and why. Finding this haven was difficult, blood was versed. But don't you worry, you are safe here."

"Well, we can't stay." – Rosalie protested – "Our friends, Emma and Danielle's parents are in the other world. Could you help us find a portal?"

"Unfortunately, the land became too dangerous. The ogres are back. That's why we live here, on this island. So, your best choice is to stay here. Besides, I don't think there are any portals left."

Those words saddened the three girls. But before they fell into despair, Rosalie suddenly exclaimed:

"Hey..! I think I know _one_ portal!"

"You… you do?" – Emma looked at her friend in disbelief.

"During my way to Storybrooke, Athena explained me precisely about how we all were sent to the Land Without Magic, when we were babies. There was a platform, with six symbols on it. Each of us were placed on the correspondent symbol, with Lux and Athena in the middle. After a few moments, we were magically transported to another world."

"You think the platform is still here? Didn't your cat tell where it was located?" – Emma asked.

"According to her, it was in _your_ castle." – Rosalie replied, making Emma's mouth drop open.

"But we don't know this world! How will we go there?" – Danielle asked, then she turned to Lancelot – "You said you knew Emma's parents. Could you lead us there?"

"Unfortunately, I can't leave those people… But I can give you my best knight."

As he said that, Mulan approached him, and Lancelot added:

"That would be Mulan. She will lead you to the castle."

 **Enchanted Forest**

Snow White was brought to King George, and Lancelot removed the bag from her head. As soon as he did, Snow said with determination:

"Whatever you do to me, I won't say where he is!"

"I know. That's not why you're here." – King George said, and then he spoke to Lancelot – "Could you bring some water for our guest?"

As Lancelot went for a cup of water, George pursued:

"I see light in your eyes. You should treasure it, because the light can die, if it's replaced with something else: the pain."

"All you know about pain, is how to cause it." – Snow replied harshly.

Lancelot approached her, giving a cup of water, which she took in her hand. The king replied to Snow White:

"You are very wrong. I suffered a lot. The son I loved died. I tried to replace him with your Charming, I offered him the whole world! But he rejected me, he humiliated me in front of the whole kingdom! And all of this for true love!"

"Something you know nothing about." – Snow commented, drinking a little in the cup Lancelot brought her.

"I know more than you think. I loved before. And she loved me back. We lived happily, but then she was cursed. She drank an evil potion, because of which we could not conceive a child. Family is everything, dear! There's no worse unhappiness than lose all hopes to have a family. Charming could have given me that hope. But he worsened my suffering instead. For this, death wouldn't be enough. First, he must know the pain, _my_ pain."

As the king said those words, realization hit Snow White. Horrified, she looked in the cup in her hand, mumbling a weak 'no'.

"You poisoned her?" – Lancelot asked concerned.

"I cursed her. She won't ever be able to have children."

Snow White glared at the king, clearly upset.

 **Enchanted Forest, present days**

Mulan offered some weapons to the three girls, but they refused they offer, claiming they didn't need it. Mulan was confused, wondering how they planned to defend themselves, but didn't ask any questions. She then said:

"Follow my steps, do everything as I say, and you'll be sure to survive."

"Thank you, but I think we can take care of ourselves." – Danielle replied.

"That's true. We killed a dragon, very recently. As long as a Goddess of Darkness…" – Emma added, remembering the battle against Exitumia.

"Did you ever see an ogre?" – Mulan asked – "Legend says that when it kills you, the last thing you see is your reflection in their eyes."

After that, the group of four quitted the village, walking in the direction of the old Snow White and Charming's castle. Emma still couldn't believe that it was where they were going. She would see the place where her parents used to live, the place where she could have lived… But then, she shook her head, trying not bother about that right now. After walking for awhile, they arrived at a plain, where Mulan indicated that they would spend the night there.

"All we need is water and some wood to make fire." – Mulan instructed.

"But… if we're hiding from ogres, maybe… it's better not to make fire…?" – Emma asked.

"Ogres are blind. They're hunting by following the sounds." – Mulan explained.

"Like we were supposed to know that…" – Danielle commented.

Rosalie approached her friend, and she said:

"Look, I see you're not in a very good mood… So, it would be better if you stay here, while we search for water and wood."

Danielle looked at her friend in disbelief, as she, Emma and Mulan went in different directions.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Snow White was pushed violently on the ground in the middle of woods, by King George's knights. Then, she saw Lancelot approach on his horse from afar. She quickly hid behind a tree, taking a long stick of wood as weapon. As Lancelot was close to the tree she was hiding behind, she harshly knocked him, making him fall of his horse. She was about to hit him with the stick again, but Lancelot stopped her:

"Stop! I want to help you!"

"After what you did to me?!" – Snow shouted, angry and hurt.

"After what _the king_ did to you!" – Lancelot corrected her – "I still have some conscience."

"Do you think I'm that naïve? You want my truth, so I would bring you to…"

"… to the farm where your prince hides his mother." – the knight finished for her.

"How do you know about it?!" – Snow raised her stick again.

"King George knows where the farm is. He sent people to kill the mother of your fiancé."

"Charming is in the farm too…" – Snow White whispered in horror.

Meanwhile, Charming remarked her mother, who was working in the garden, that she should go inside. She remarked that she wanted everything perfect for the moment she meets her future daughter-in-law. Suddenly, Charming heard something, and started to worry.

"Go inside." – he said to his mother – "Whatever happens, don't exit."

As she went inside the house, Charming prepared his sword, ready to attack whoever approaches. He was quickly encircled by several King George's knights. But he was not impressed and he fought against them without any problem. As he defeated all of them, he heard:

"Son…"

Charming saw his mother approaching, who had an arrow in her chest. Before she collapsed on the ground, he ran to her and grabbed her, shouting:

"Mother..! I asked you not to go out…"

"I know…" – she replied weakly – "But I heard your shouts… I thought you could be hurt… I'm sorry…"

"No, everything's going to be okay…" – Charming said.

At that moment, Snow White and Lancelot, who just arrived there, ran to them.

"I'm sorry…" – Snow said – "We hurried as we could…"

"Is that her..?" – Ruth asked – "Snow White…"

 **Enchanted Forest, present days**

Short after the sunset, as Danielle was sitting on the ground with boredom, Aurora approached quietly from behind. She quickly grabbed the girl, putting a dagger under her throat in a threatening way. She said with anger and tears:

"Don't move… Philip died because of you..!"

Danielle didn't take long to react. She pushed Aurora on the ground, and grabbing her both hands to prevent her to attack, she shouted:

"Listen here, 'princess'! You think I don't know what it is, to be separated from people important to me?! What happened to Philip is NOT our fault!"

Suddenly, Mulan pulled Danielle away from Aurora, saying:

"Don't you dare speak to her in that way."

"She tried to kill me!"

Rosalie and Emma, who just arrived with water, ran to her friends and Rosalie took her defense:

"She was only defending herself."

"I will have a talk with her!" – Mulan commented, confiscating the dagger from Aurora.

Their little argument got interrupted, as they heard an threatening sound coming from not-so-afar. The five looked at each other in panic, until Mulan yelled:

"It's an ogre! We must run!"

As she grabbed Aurora's hand and was about to run, the three girls stood here. Emma said:

"We are not running! We'll take care of it!"

"Are you crazy?!" – Mulan shouted – "It will destroy you within seconds!"

But the three girls did not listen to the warrior and they held their magical items in the air.

"Light Crystal Power!"

"Fire Star Power!"

"Rose Star Power!"

Mulan and Aurora watched in amazement as the three girls transformed into their Sailor Guardian forms. Who were those girls? But their wonders got chased away, as an ogre appeared from behind the trees. Sailor Light, Sailor Fire and Sailor Rose were thrilled during a moment, but it wasn't the moment to be scared. They had to take some action, and quickly. Sailor Rose was the first to attack, and she shouted her quote:

"Rose Crescent Beam!"

As a pink beam of light went from her finger and straight to the ogre, Sailor Light and Sailor Fire positioned themselves in other emplacements, in order to attack from different sides. Emma was about to use one of her attacks as the ogre, under rage and pain from Rosalie's attack, violently hit her, projecting the light Guardian away. As Sailor Light tried to get up again, the ogre approached her with a very angry roar. But before he could do any real harm, Sailor Rose quickly positioned herself between them, as a shield to her friend.

"Don't you even think to harm her!" – she shouted.

At that same moment, Aurora gasped. That scene… she had seen this before. Of course! It was as she saw in her vision long ago! That girl… the girl who was protecting another… she was the same girl from her vision, her daughter! How didn't she recognize her earlier? Aurora felt ashamed a moment, that was all because she permitted herself to be blinded by her anger. Well, Philip may be gone forever now, but she found her daughter. She then screamed as the ogre was about to hit her, but he didn't have enough time. Sailor Fire, who was standing behind him, shouted:

"Blazing Fireballs!"

As the ogre was suffering from the several fireballs going from Danielle's hands, Emma quickly stood up and grabbed her Star Wand, yelling:

"Heavens Princess Kiss!"

The powerful light emitted by the wand, was enough to destroy the ogre completely. As he exploded into dust, Mulan and Aurora watched in shock and admiration. Mulan approached the three Sailor Guardians, saying:

"Wow… I have no idea who you are, but you definitely saved us… You are very powerful, no doubt."

"Thanks. It's quite our job." – Emma commented, as she and her friends turned back to normal.

Aurora approached Rosalie slowly, asking quietly:

"Tell me… your name… is your name 'Rosalie'..?"

"Well, yes…" – Rosalie said confused – "How do you know? I never told it to you…"

"Because I… My name is Aurora… and… I am… your mother."

Rosalie's breath was cut during a moment. Her mother? Yes, of course, David and Mary Margaret told her that her mother was Aurora. Had she finally found her? With tears in her eyes, she asked:

"Really…?"

"Yes, really..!" – Aurora said, with tears too, and quickly hugged her.

They stayed here, hugging each other, a moment, while Mulan, Emma and Danielle looked the scene, feeling quite emotional too. As they pulled away from each other, Aurora asked:

"But I don't understand… why you're already all grown up..?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain you on our way to the castle…"

"Right, that's where we were going." – Mulan then said – "Let's walk, we don't have much time before other ogres arrive here."

Without waiting any longer, the team of five continued their walk in the direction of the castle.

 **Enchanted Forest**

After Lancelot examined the arrow, he declared that it was poisoned. Refusing to give up, Charming said:

"We can find a remedy."

"Fairies!" – Snow White exclaimed – "They could help us!"

"No… I'm afraid we need something more powerful than fairy dust." – Lancelot replied.

"The Nostos Lake!" – Charming got an idea – "Its water has powerful properties. I saw how it turned a golden statute back to a real human being. The lake is not far from here."

Lancelot then prepared a chariot, in which they placed Ruth. As they were crossing the woods, Charming wondered how Lancelot ended up here, as a former member of the Round Table. Lancelot explained that it was the same reason of why Charming ran from King George, which meant a woman. Both men then left Snow and Ruth alone, in order to check around. As Snow White, who saw Ruth suffering, was taking care of her, the old woman thanked her.

"It's the few I can do to make you feel better." – Snow White stated.

"No, I meant thank you for what you gave for my son: something in what he can believe. His whole life, he dreamed of having a wife… and a son…"

As Ruth said the latest words, Snow White's smile faded from her face. Noticing that, Ruth added:

"Don't worry… It can be a daughter too. What matters is that the baby is healthy. I want to show you something…"

Then, not without a wince of pain, Ruth removed the medallion she was wearing around her neck.

"This was given by my mother, when I was pregnant. She said me that it can predict your future baby's gender, before even its conceived."

"Does it work?" – Snow asked.

"It worked for my boys." – Ruth answered – "If it balances from North to South, it will be a boy. If it balances from West to East, it will be a girl."

Then, Ruth suggested to try, but knowing that she was cursed, Snow White tried to reject the offer. But Charming's mother insisted, she wanted some distraction from what she was going through at the moment. Giving up, Snow gave her hand, and Ruth hanged the medallion above it. But the medallion did not balance in any direction.

"Don't worry… it's just a superstition." – Ruth reassured her.

But she then saw that Snow was very upset and almost crying. So, she asked, taking her hand:

"What's wrong, my dear? You can tell me everything, Snow."

"It's the king… when I was brought to his castle, he cursed me. I won't ever be able to have kids…"

But Ruth reassured her future daughter-in-law, saying that if the water of Nostos could heal her, so it should help Snow too. She added that she would be a good mother.

 **Enchanted Forest, present days**

Mulan, Aurora and the Guardians were still walking through the woods. Rosalie was telling Aurora about how she escaped the Dark Curse and how she became a Sailor Guardian, years later. Aurora listened, both with interest and some sadness. She finally managed to say:

"I'm glad you became a great hero… I can understand that you were very admired, as Sailor R. Athena, that white cat, did a good job."

"Yes, indeed… But I still missed a family in my life… I almost could get one, but… it turned impossible." – Rosalie said, remembering about Catherine and Samuel.

"If you want… and if the portal still works… maybe I could… join you? In the Land Without Magic." – Aurora suggested.

Rosalie looked at her, wondering if she really meant what she meant. She finally dared to ask:

"You mean…? You really would do that for me? Leave the Enchanted Forest, in an unknown world for you, to live with me?"

"Of course, I want that. Before being cursed, I could not imagine a life without you in it."

Rosalie smiled, feeling suddenly emotional about what her mother just said.

"Plus, there's nothing left here, anyway." – Aurora smiled back.

"We arrived!" – Mulan suddenly shouted.

They approached the warrior and saw from afar a ruined castle.

"Is that really…?" – Emma asked quietly.

"Yeah… seems like it was your home." – Danielle said.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Lancelot, Charming, Snow White and Ruth arrived at the lake. But there was a problem: the lake dried. It was empty, there was no water. Charming then understood that it was because he killed the Siren who lived there. But Lancelot didn't give hope; since he grew up nearby a lake, he knew that there had to be water somewhere. Both men looked around, until Lancelot noticed a shell, in which were a few drops of water.

"It's all the water left… there's enough for one swallow." – Lancelot commented.

"Do you think it's enough to heal my mother?" – Charming asked.

"Well, let's find out."

At the same time, the women were talking about who should get that last drop of water. Ruth wanted it to be for Snow White, so her curse would be undone and that she and Charming would have a baby. But Snow White insisted that she couldn't let Ruth die for that. Charming approached them, with the water. Ruth drank it and she then whispered to Snow:

"Don't lose hope, we'll find another way."

Snow White only nodded with a smile.

 **Enchanted Forest, present days**

Emma looked around, as she walked through the destroyed castle. It was a sad scene; it reminded what she saw when she visited the fallen Celestial Kingdom.

" _Another home and kingdom of mine destroyed…"_ – she thought for herself. As the team walked by what seemed a nursery, she stopped. She walked in, looking around. Rosalie, who had noticed, joined her friend. She then asked:

"Are you okay…?"

"Yes… well… I think." – Emma replied – "It's just that… it could have been my life, right now."

"Yeah… but you must keep in mind that _this_ life is what your parents truly wanted for you. They never wanted to abandon you."

"You're very sure of you. Like if you know what you're talking about." – Emma commented.

"Because it's true. I mean, look around, Emma. Your nursery, or what was supposed to be, is filled with a lot of things! Your parents clearly took their time to arrange this room. They prepared your birth. They had plans, and this room definitely confirms that." – Rosalie explained to her friend.

Emma looked around once more, and she could not disagree with Rosalie. This life was taken away not only from herself, but also from Mary Margaret and David.

" _Who knows, maybe somehow this could have become the new Celestial Kingdom…"_ – Emma thought a moment, remembering how she met Queen Serenita in the Heavens.

The silence got interrupted by Danielle, who said from the corridor:

"Girls, I think I found what we were looking for."

Emma and Rosalie immediately exited the room, and followed her friend.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"Why doesn't it work?" – Charming said, seeing that the water Ruth drank had no effect.

"Perhaps, it takes some time for the wounds to heal?" – Lancelot suggested.

"No, I used that magic before, it works instantly. There was not enough water… I must find more!"

Charming was about to leave her mother's side to seek for the water again, but Ruth stopped him:

"Son… stop… There's no magic left here… and I don't want spent my last moments like this…"

"That's all my fault…" – Charming blamed himself – "Forgive me…"

"For what? For being happy? For finding true love? I am ready to die, for your happiness." – Ruth said to her son – "I only regret that I won't see you marrying Snow."

After a moment, Snow White said:

"You will see."

Then, Snow White asks to Lancelot, if as a former Round Table Knight, he still can marry them. Lancelot replied that it would be an honor for him to do so. A few minutes later, after picking some flowers and positioning themselves, Lancelot said:

"In my kingdom, there's a legend of a cup. It has the power to grant eternal life. And so, may the love between you two be strong, true and eternal."

As he was saying those words, he gave them a cup of water, in which first Snow White, then Charming drank a swallow. Once they did so, the couple kissed. After a moment, they turned in Ruth's direction, to see that she passed away. The couple approached her, and Charming said on the edge of tears:

"Goodbye, mother…"

After that, they mourned in silence.

 **Enchanted Forest, present days**

The three girls were looking at the platform during a long moment, before Emma finally asked:

"So… this is what sent us away… How is that thing supposed to work?"

"Well, let's try to figure that out." – Danielle replied.

Suddenly, Lancelot entered the room, confusing the girls. Rosalie asked the knight what he was doing there, and he answered that after he heard the ogre incident, he wanted to make sure they were okay.

"And where are Mulan and Aurora?" – Danielle asked.

"I asked them search for some food. We'll make a camp today, and tomorrow, we'll walk back." – Lancelot replied, then approaching the platform, he said – "So… this is it?"

"Yes. That's what saved us from the Dark Curse." – Rosalie said.

"But we don't know how that thing works." – Danielle stated.

"A so powerful portal like this… there must be some way to activate it." – Lancelot commented.

"Why are you so interested by the platform, huh..?" – Rosalie asked, slightly frowning her brows.

"I just want you to return to your families. Snow White, Charming, Regina… they surely miss you."

As soon as he said that sentence, Danielle quickly made her friends walk back a little, positioning herself in front of them, in a protecting way.

"Danielle..? What's wrong..?" – Emma asked in confusion.

"He is not who he pretends to be, girls!" – Danielle said.

"What are you talking about?" – Rosalie asked on her turn.

"I never mentioned whose daughter I am to anyone! Only one person in the Enchanted Forest knows who my mother is!" – Danielle explained, looking angrily at the knight.

"Cora…?" – Emma and Rosalie said in disbelief.

At that moment, a purple smoke enveloped Lancelot, to make Cora standing here at his place. She laughed a little, saying:

"Congratulation, Danielle! You're smart, like your mother!"

"Where is Lancelot?!" – Danielle shouted.

"Oh, I killed him long time ago… and I pretended to be him the whole time. Otherwise, no one would ever follow me." – Cora said, with a small laugh.

"That's it! I'll do what I should have done in that cave..! Fire Star Power!" – Danielle yelled.

A second later, she was standing proudly in her red sailor uniform. Then, Rosalie and Emma did the same; they turned into their Sailor Guardian forms. Cora, who saw how Emma's brooch glowed during the transformation, commented making a step ahead:

"The legendary Eternal Crystal… so powerful… what a shame its owner doesn't use it in accordance with its oh-so-great potential."

"I use the crystal in order to make good!" – Emma protested – "I won't let anyone evil procure it!"

When she said that, she made her Star Wand appear, and was about to shout her quote, but Cora used her dark magic to block her against a wall, making her unable to move and dropping her Star Wand in process. Rosalie and Danielle ran to her, but Cora magically pushed them on the other side of the room. Approaching Emma, Cora looked at the Star Wand she dropped, and a moment later, she crushed it with her foot, causing Emma, Danielle and Rosalie to be shocked that the only weapon of light was just destroyed. Cora then said:

"I waited this moment for so long… I'll finally reunite with my daughter. But first, I will take _this_ from you."

Cora was about to grab Sailor Light's brooch, but before she could do so, she heard a shout:

"Spiral Flames!"

Turning around, she saw that Danielle used her fire powers to burn the platform.

"No!" – Cora shouted, seeing the portal burn in flames – "We're not done yet!"

After she said it, she teleported herself away. Then, Mulan and Aurora arrived in the room, wondering what just happened. Danielle ran to Emma, asking:

"Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

"No, it's alright… you saved me… and the crystal."

"I couldn't let her join our world, especially in possession of the Eternal Crystal." – Danielle replied – "I'm sorry I had to burn our way home."

"It's alright… we'll find something else…" – Rosalie said, as she was standing up.

Emma walked up to the destroyed Star Wand. As she fell on her knees and picked the broken Star Wand, she now felt powerless, and Rosalie and Danielle became worried about Emma.

 **Enchanted Forest**

As Charming placed a funerary candle at a stone, Snow White approached him, saying:

"I'm sorry… you have no more family left."

Charming looked up at her and said, with a smile:

"That's not true. I still have you. I love you, Snow. And together, we'll fund a new family."

Snow White sighed at his words, while he pulled Ruth's medallion off of his pocket.

"It was hers. She would have wanted you keep it. She said it can predict your future child's gender. Let's try." – Charming suggested.

"Please, no…"

"Come on, it's just a superstition."

Snow White sighed sadly and was about to tell Charming about how King George cursed her, as she suddenly saw the medallion balancing above her hand.

"We'll have a baby… we… we _will_ have a baby..!" – she exclaimed happily – "I mean, someday."

"Of course we will. So, who will it be? A boy..? I never remember which direction means what." – Charming said with a glad smile.

"It's a surprise." – Snow said, taking his hands in hers.

"I'm going to make a sign, to reunite all our army. We will take our kingdom back, Snow. And we'll do it as a family."

The couple kissed, and then Charming went away. Once he left, Snow White had a realization. She turned to Lancelot, and asked him:

"It's all thanks to you, right..? Ruth pretended to drink the water, and she asked you to verse the water in the wedding cup, to make me drink it. That's how King George's curse was broken, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." – Lancelot said, with a huge smile however – "So, who is it going to be?"

"A girl." – Snow White replied, smiling brightly.

 **Enchanted Forest, present days**

"How could I have been so blind? How didn't I guess it was Cora?!" – Mulan was asking herself in frustration, after the Guardians explained to her what happened – "What are we going say to people on the island?"

"We'll say the truth." – Danielle said firmly – "That Lancelot, as a brave knight, got murdered by an horrible villain."

"Cora is still free. We must find her and protect all what left from our kingdom." – Mulan remarked.

"But who will lead us? You?" – Aurora asked.

"No… But one of those three will."

The three girls looked at each other in surprise. Emma was the first to make a suggestion:

"Rosalie, you used to be a leader back then, in the Heavens."

"Yes, but…" – Rosalie hesitated – "I think that… Danielle would be a better leader."

Danielle gazed at her friend, the surprise evident in her eyes. Before she could even ask if she heard right, Rosalie pursued:

"Today, you made your proofs. You were the one to see that Lancelot was Cora in disguise. Without you, she would have taken over Storybrooke right now."

"But you have a much longer experience as a Sailor Guardian." – Danielle protested – "You have been Sailor R during years, you should keep your leadership."

"Maybe, but… I feel unsecure lately… Plus, I… I currently have _my weakness_ on my side." – Rosalie said, looking in Aurora's direction – "It would be dangerous for everyone if I stay the leader. Emma can't lead us either, for now. We already lost the Star Wand, and Emma doesn't have enough power without it."

After a moment, Danielle sighed, and said:

"All right, I agree to be the leader from now. But I insist that you stay a leader too, a second one after me."

"Alright…" – Rosalie nodded with a shy smile – "But I remind you that we can't stay here. We must search for another way to return to Storybrooke."

"Of course, we will find it, right Aurora?" – Mulan said.

"Sure thing. I'll do everything to help my daughter." – Aurora smiled to Rosalie.

After that, the team of five exited the castle, and Emma looked at it one last time.

 **Storybrooke**

David and Mary Margaret were walking on the main street. David suddenly saw that his wife was on the edge of tears, and he said her:

"I know, you're worried but… we must believe in them. Emma will come back to us."

Mary Margaret shook her head, replying to her husband:

"I do believe, David. That's not the reason why I'm crying."

David looked at her questioningly, after what she spoke again:

"Remember when we watched Emma fight Exitumia in the sky? Remember how we all prayed, to give her the power to defeat her?"

"Of course, I do." – David nodded.

"At some point, I got some fragments of memories… Those were memories of a former life, in the Celestial Kingdom of the Heavens."

"Yes, I had those memories too, when I used to be the Celestial Knight Endymion."

"And I was Queen Serenita… a queen I'll never become again, because of the sacrifice I did back then, before my final breath." – Mary Margaret said those words, as tears started to actually fall from her eyes this time – "It was a sacrifice I made in order to be all reunited again… to have a second chance to live as a family, to have all those happy and precious moments all together… But it seems like my sacrifice was in vain. We didn't have this, David."

As she said that, she started to cry in his jacket, and David immediately put his arms around his wife, rubbing her back in order to comfort her. After a moment, he finally spoke:

"Don't cry… your sacrifice was not vain, on the contrary."

Mary Margaret looked at him, wondering what he meant by 'on the contrary'. David pursued:

"We died when she was as old as she is now. There were also things we had no time to live back then too. We may have missed Emma's childhood, but we still have a future we didn't have the chance to get in Heavens."

Mary Margaret was stunned a moment, processing her husband's words. He was actually right! They didn't raise her as a child in this life, but they still can watch her grow into a good adult, an adult Emma (or should she say Selene) never became back at the time. As for the 'raising baby' memories, they still had those from their past life, something they would treasure.

"A childhood in the Heavens, and adulthood here and now… that's not so bad after all." – Mary Margaret said, smiling a little.

David smiled back and, wiping her tears away, they continued their walk, hands joined. The couple was totally unaware that Albert Spencer, who used to be King George, was observing them from his car, clearly unpleased about their happiness.

* * *

 **A/N: The part my friend added is about how Cora crushed Emma's Star Wand. Reviews would be nice. :)**


	4. Shattered Light! Dark Thunder unleashed!

**Hello guys! There's chapter 4, and I guarantee that you'll be surprised during this one. :)** **The chapter was written by my friend, but I edited (as usually) by adding some dialogues, etc. The very first flashback was entirely written by me.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, and SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Shattered Light! Dark Thunder unleashed!**

 **London 2004** **  
**  
The school bell rang, which made all the children of the class put their stuff back in their bags. After one last instruction from the teacher, the children went outside without waiting any longer. Outside, they ran to their parents, who welcomed their children with a smile and started to ask about how was their day. Emily was the only one who exited the building slowly, and she watched at her classmates with sadness. She sat on a bank, knowing that her foster parents would be late, as they warned her that morning. As Emily continued to stare at how the parents and their kids were slowly quitting the school area, she didn't hear her teacher approach. So, she was surprised to hear her voice ask:  
"Are you okay, Emily?"  
Emily looked up and after a moment, she answered:  
"Yes… It's just that… they all seem so happy. They all have parents and I don't. I wish I knew who my parents are…"  
The teacher nodded with compassion, she then sat next to Emily, saying:  
"You know, not all parents are good. And some people who indeed have their parents are not happy with them."  
A moment of silence followed the teacher's words, and since Emily didn't reply anything, she pursued:  
"There is a possibility that your parents are not bad, that you got abandoned for good reasons. But there's no proof to this. They can either be good or bad people."  
Emily looked at her teacher, wondering what she was trying to say, and then she said:  
"But… isn't it important to know your origins?"  
"Yes, but… sometimes it's better to never find out who your parents are. Maybe, the fact you don't know who they are is for the best."

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
Mr Gold opened a box, revealing a necklace, and Belle said smiling:

"It's… very beautiful. And it's for what occasion?"

"The occasion is us." – Mr Gold said as he put the necklace on Belle's neck – "We never went out together since the curse broke. I thought we should go see the town together."

As he said that, Belle kissed him and said:

"Thank you, for all that you're doing… for changing."

The moment between them got interrupted, as Leroy entered the pawnshop, shouting:

"Rumplestiltskin, I want my axe back!"

"Leroy, we're closed right now."

"The axe is mine, give it back to me!" – Leroy insisted.

"But we are still closed." – Gold said without losing his calm.

"If something's in your possession, that doesn't mean it's yours. Nothing in your shop belongs to you." – then turning to Belle, he added – "And you, how can you be with a monster like him? You're just another of his possessions."

Those words angered Mr Gold, and pushing Leroy against a wall, he shouted:

"How dare you?! You need your axe, fine! You'll get it, right in your chest!"

"Rumplestiltskin!" – Belle yelled – "Don't! Enough! That's not you, anymore..!"

Then, he turns his head in her direction, revealing his appearance as the Dark One from the Enchanted Forest, and he said:

"Oh it's me, dearie. Always has been, always will be!"

At that moment, Belle woke up. Seeing that Gold wasn't in the bed, she stood up searching for him in the house. She found him in the basement, spinning gold and putting a thread of it into a beaker.

Meanwhile, Emily was walking in the streets of Storybrooke, after hours of researches she made in order to find a way to bring Emma, Danielle and Rosalie back. But it was with no success.

" _Just a useless child that can't accept the darkness in her heart._ " – a voice suddenly said.

As Emily heard it, she tried to find the source of the voice, feeling some panic. Emily was unaware that she was being haunted, by a piece of the past.

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**

Rumplestiltskin came home, informing his son, Baelfire, that he came home. He then saw that he was sitting all alone. Rumplestiltskin asked him:

"Bae..? Where is your mum?"

The boy didn't answer anything, just briefly looked away quite sadly. His father then reassured him:

"She probably just forgot about time… Take your cape, we'll find her."

Later, Rumplestiltskin found his wife socializing in a pub with a bunch of sailors. He approached their table, saying:

"Milah… it's time to go home."

"Well, go home then." – she replied.

"Who't that?" – asked the man who seemed to be the captain.

"It's nobody… just my husband." – Milah answered harshly.

"Well, he's taller than you told us." – the captain commented, making the rest of the sailors and Milah laugh.

"Please, you have responsibilities." – Rumplestiltskin reminded his wife.

"Like being a man and fight at the war against ogres?" – Milah asked sarcastically – "Other women became honored widows, while I'm married to the coward of the village. I need some fun. Run home, Rumple. That's what you're good at."

But as she said so, she heard Baelfire's voice, who just approached the table:

"Mum…?"

"Bae… you were supposed to wait outside." – Rumple said to him.

Then, Milah wordlessly stood from her table and walked home with them. That night, while Rumplestiltskin was making some tea for his wife, he asked to Milah:

"You… you didn't want me to have died in the ogre war, right..?"

"I wanted you had fought." – Milah answered – "But you hadn't."

"But I am alive." – Rumple stated, as he gave her a cup of tea – "I am here, with you, with Bae."

"That's not a life… not for me. Why can't we go to another village, where I won't be labeled a coward's wife and where we can start a new life? We could move to a place where no one knows us."

After a moment of silence, Rumple said:

"I know, it's not the life you wanted… but we can live happily here. Can you at least try, not for me, but for Bae?"

"Alright… I'll try." – Milah answered.

 **Storybrooke**

Alexandra and Cecilia, along with Lux & Athena were talking, trying to get ideas of how to bring their friends back. But then, they noticed that Emily wasn't much talkative this time. Emily was considered as the brain of the group, she usually was the one who had the most thoughts to share. So, it was a surprising thing to see her silent.

"Hey, Emily…" - Alexandra said to her friend, getting the impression that she was not feeling so well.

"Oh, um… What did you just say..?" - Emily replied, confirming that she wasn't following the conversation at all.

"Are you alright? It's like you don't look okay." – Cecilia said as she put her hand on Emily's forehead.

As she did so, she got a little static shock, which made her flinch. Cecilia quickly retracted her arm, rubbing her palm a little, and she then suggested:

"I think there might be something wrong with your powers."

The cats nodded in agreement and looked at the girl full of worry, wondering what the cause of this could be.  
Meanwhile, Mr Gold entered inside his house, to find Belle sitting on the sofa, obviously waiting for him to talk about something. Belle confronted him about the magic she had seen him creating in the basement.

"What were you doing in the basement? I saw you using magic."

"Will you have breakfast?" – Gold asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, we _have_ to talk about this." – Belle kept insisting.

"It's just a couple of spells. There's nothing to be worried about." – he replied.

"Alright, so tell me honestly: why did you bring the magic to Storybrooke?" – Belle asked, determined to get an answer.

"I already told you, because magic is power." – Gold tried to get over this by the same old answer he gave days ago.

"But why do you need power? Tell me…" – Belle almost begged.

But Mr Gold was like blocked; he could not say anything back. Seeing that he was not about to give an answer, Belle said shaking her head sadly:

"You don't need power. You need courage, to let me in."

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
A neighbor woman knocked at Rumplestiltskin's door, and informed that Milah has been kidnapped by the men she was with, in the pub the previous week. She said that he should hurry, since they're about to leave. As he processed her words, Rumplestiltskin went to the port. Once there, he found their ship and moments later, he went up aboard their ship. As he saw the captain of the boat, who looked at him and grinned in a mocking way, Rumple said:

"I… I remember you. You were in the pub…"

"Really? It's nice to give impression about me." – he replied, as the sailors laughed – "But where are my manners, we weren't properly introduced… My name's Killian Jones. What are you doing at the board of my ship?"

"You had my wife…" – Rumple started.

"I had a lot of other's wives." – Killian commented, making the sailors laugh once more.

"No, you don't understand… Her and I have a son, and he needs a mother…" – Rumple tried to explain.

"Well, my boat is full of men who need company." – Killian Jones replied, as everyone on the boat grinned at that comment.

But Rumple kept begging the captain to let Milah go home. Killian Jones then stated that he does not like to bargain. So, he threw a sword on the floor, at Rumple's feet, saying:

"But I'm a man with principles… if you truly want your wife come back home; you just have to fight for her."

As he said that, Killian picked his own sword, pointing it to Rumplestiltskin. But Rumple was too scared, so he just stood here, and didn't pick the other sword which laid on the floor. So, Killian commented:

"If a man cannot fight for what he needs, he deserves what he gets."

"Please sir… What am I going to tell my boy?" – Rumple asked with fear and sadness.

"Try the truth. That his father's a coward."  
Some time later, Rumplestiltskin returned home, wondering what he could say. As soon as he entered the house, Baelfire asked him:

"Papa? When is mum coming home?"

After a short silence, Rumple then replied:

"She isn't…"

"Why not?"

Rumplestiltskin approached his son, and after a what seemed a long moment, he finally answered with sadness:

"… Because she is dead…"

As he said that, Baelfire burst into tears, and Rumplestiltskin hugged the boy and started to comfort him:

"I'm so sorry, Bae… I promise you… I'll never let anything happen to you…

 **Storybrooke  
**  
The Guardians, Lux and Athena were walking in the woods, hoping to find something there. The last time, when the situation seemed almost desperate, they randomly found the well, which led them to the Heavens. Maybe, this time they could find something too. There were very little chances that the luck could find them once more, in a same way, but it was the only thing they could think of, right now. But they also thought that perhaps, walking a little afar from the town would make Emily feel a little better. Suddenly, they began to hear a voice. The voice was not very clear, and it was hard to identify what it was saying. The three girls looked around, trying to find who was talking:

"Do you hear that too?" – Emily asked her friends, with some distress in her tone.

"Yes… Why are you asking?" – Cecilia said.

"Because I heard it yesterday night, after I was walking back from the library." – Emily explained to her friends.

"Oh no, now that's clearly not good…" – Alexandra commented, her nervousness growing after what her friend just said.

But the suspense did not last long. Moments after, in a very dark and almost transparent smoke, they saw a figure appearing in front of them. She gasped as they stated that it actually was… Zhelia!

"What..?! How is that even possible?!" – Emily gasped, walking a step behind her.

"Wasn't she supposed to be dead..?" – Alex asked rhetorically.

"Well, she should be." – Lux commented, confused too – "There are laws of magic."

"And one of them is that you cannot resurrect the dead." – Athena added.

But it wasn't the moment to wonder how and why Zhelia succeeded to come back to life (even though she still looked a bit different from before), but it was rather the moment to take some action. The three girls held their pens to the air, shouting their quotes:

"Aqua Star Power!"  
"Wind Star Power!"  
"Lightning Star Power!"  
They immediately turned into their Sailor Guardian forms, and prepared themselves to battle Zhelia.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Rumplestiltskin, who had became the Dark One, was sitting in a pub with a man named William, who said him that he trades in "hard to find objects", such as a magic bean that can open portals between worlds.

"I heard that there were no beans left on those lands." – Rumple commented.

"True. But there come boats from other lands, with treasures they sometimes don't know the values of." – William explained.

"You know a lot."

"That's my job. Just like I know, from rumors, who can pay for those treasures the highest price."

Rumplestiltskin then asks him what kind of 'rumors' he hears, and William answered by telling what he knows about how Rumple used to be a coward but he became the Dark One in order to protect his son, which he however lost. As soon as he said that, Rumple started to struggle him with his dark magic. He then shouted that it wasn't a good thing to expand rumors but also asked:

"Where is the magic bean?"

"I don't have it with me… I hid it… I swear…" – William said with a cracked voice due to strangulation.

Rumplestiltskin then stopped to strangle him, to his surprise, since he didn't tell his price yet. The Dark One said that he makes gold from straw.

"I don't need money." – William stated – "I need eternal life."

As he said that, Rumple giggled and said:

"Only the Dark One can have eternal life! But I can do something else. What about to turn you back to a little boy?"

"That works too."

As the deal was done, the man left the bar. A few seconds later, Rumplestiltskin saw Killian Jones, along with his men, entering the bar.

 **Storybrooke  
**

Sailor Aqua, Sailor Wind and Sailor Lightning positioned themselves, ready to use their attacks.  
"Heavenly River Shine!"  
"Silver Tornado!"  
Both of their attacks went to Zehelia, but it did not hit her and went right through her instead, like it was nothing. The three guardians blinked in surprise, and Cecilia gasped:

"What?! It's like she's a ghost..!"

But it was not time to let the surprise take over. It was Emily's turn to give it a try, and she started to use her own attack. But instead of 'Supreme Lightning' or 'Divine Thunderbolt' a black thunderbolt shot out, attacking Zehelia. She got actually injured this time, but the dark thunderbolt almost hit Alexandra and Cecilia. Emily looked around, wondering what just happened, as Zhelia laughed:

" _You are weak, Sailor Lightning! Very soon, your darkness will make of you a coward!"_

After that, she phased away. Emily dropped on her knees weak and shocked of what just happened, as dark electrical sparks surrounded her. Worried for her friend, Cecilia was about to approach her, but Alexandra stopped her:  
"You might get hurt from the thunder, like from the last one, but even worse! Go find Belle and Gold, and do it fast! Lux, Athena and I will stay here, to make sure her powers don't spiral out of control."

Cecilia nodded, and then quickly ran in the direction of Mr Gold's pawnshop. Alexandra looked at her friend, her heart and soul full of worries.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Rumplestiltskin bumped into Killian Jones in an alleyway, disguised as an old beggar, after what Jones shouted:

"Hey, you! Even alley rats have more manners than you do!"

Turning around, Rumple said:

"I am very sorry, sir."

As Killian looked at him, he remarked in a mocking way:

"That's not a rat, it's more like… a crocodile!"

Then, he pushed him on the ground, he asking his name, while he was still laughing. Rumplestiltskin then stood up, giggling on his turn, revealing himself. As he now could fully see him, the captain Jones said:

"I remember you."

"It's nice to give impression about me." – Rumple said, imitating Killian from the day they met on the boat – "But where are my manners, we weren't properly introduced. Rumplestiltskin! Or, how people call me, the Dark One."

As he said so, the other sailors started to walk back in fear. Killian then asked:

"What do you want to know?"

"How is Milah, of course?"

"Who..?" – Killian said grinning, pretending that he did not recall who she was.

"I would like to search in your memory… but it's a very dirty process."

"She is dead." – Killian said calmly – "She's dead for a long time now."

Rumplestiltskin stayed silent a moment, before Killian asked:

"What do you want?"

"We never had a chance to have our duel." – Rumple finally said.

Killian was about to pull off his sword, but he got interrupted by the Dark One, who said:

"No, not now. Tomorrow morning at the dawn! You can spend this evening knowing that it will be your last. And don't think about running away, because I'll find you and I'll gut all your crew as fish."

The next morning, Killian arrived at that same alleyway, as suddenly a sword was threw on the ground just in front of him. He looked up, seeing the Dark One sitting on one roof.

"Pick it up, dearie. Let's begin!"

"I don't need it." – Killian stated as he wanted to pull off his own sword.

But Killian then saw that his sword was no longer at his waist, Rumplestiltskin had taken it from him using his magic. Rumple remarked:

"Sorry, but killing a man with his own sword was just too delicious to pass up".

Killian then picked up the sword which was lying on the ground and they began to fight. Rumplestiltskin finally disarmed and he said:

"Do you know how it is, having your wife stolen? It feels like your heart is ripped from your chest. Let me demonstrate."

As soon as he said that, he began to take the captain's heart. He was about to rip it, as suddenly Milah, dressed like a pirate, arrived and yelled:

"Stop!"

 **Storybrooke**

Cecilia rushed to Gold's pawnshop as fast as she could, and as she finally entered the shop, she took her hand to her chest, gasping for air. The atmosphere between the two was quite tensed, after the conversation of the morning, but it was forgotten as they saw the girl who gave all signs of an emergency.  
"Cecilia, is there something wrong?" - Belle asked, worrying that it somehow concerned her daughter.  
"Something is wrong with Emily…" – Cecilia replied, breathing with difficulty – "Her lightning is filled with darkness…!"

Mr Gold and Belle looked at each other, worry growing in them, and without saying a word, they exited the shop. On their way, Cecilia briefly exposed the situation. While they were walking, Mr Gold said to himself:

"Damn it, I should have expected something like this…!"

Belle looked at him and saw that he was truly concerned by the situation. He pursued:

"That darkness… she got it from me…!"

"What truly matters is that her powers don't hurt anyone… and mainly herself." – Belle replied, wondering how her daughter was going to live with it.

Mr Gold only nodded, still thoughtful.

The three of them finally arrived to where Emily was. They saw that she was still sparking dark electricity. Belle lifted her hands to her mouth, shocked to see her daughter in such distress. Mr Gold kept walking forward, in Emily's direction.  
"Don't get close, she is very dangerous!" - Alexandra said, but Gold ignored her warning.

He approached Emily, as the electricity shocked him, but he resisted it. He then held Emily's both hands, as she looked up with tears.

"You shouldn't be afraid." – Gold said – "If you let the fear take over you, the darkness will easily consume you. It's not something you should go through, because… I know how it is; this is exactly what happened to me."

Emily looked at him, expecting him to pursue. Belle got attentive too, because she knew he was about to reveal something important, something he never shared with anyone. Mr Gold explained:

"The reason I became the Dark One was because I am a coward... I always was. That power I always need is all about to compensate my lack of courage. Power turned too important to me, so I cannot renounce to it… And that even led me to… lose a very important person to me… my son."

Emily got surprised to hear that Gold ever had a son. Belle remembered how she tried to learn more about that son back in the Enchanted Forest, but with no success, since Rumplestiltskin did his best to avoid that subject.

"His name was Baelfire…" – Mr Gold said, as Emily smiled a little by hearing his name – "I became the Dark One in order to protect him from a war. I succeeded but later, I lost him anyway, because of my obsession for power. But as soon as he disappeared, I made very long researches about how I could bring him back. It took me long years, before I finally found a curse, which could bring me to the world my son was in. _This_ world."

Then, Mr Gold paused a little, before saying:

"I spent the last fourteen years to wait for the Dark Curse to be finally broken, so I could go outside the town and search for my son. When you and your friends broke the curse, I brought magic in Storybrooke, because I'm too dependent on it, Emily. I'm no less a coward than I was before. But at the end, it didn't change much… because if I leave the town, I will forget everything, including Baelfire."

Mr Gold then looked in Belle's direction, and added:

"My task now is to find a way to pass the line without losing my memories… That's why I was doing magic in the basement."

As he said that, Belle finally understood and was relieved that she got the honest answer she wanted from him this morning. Looking back to Emily, Gold concluded:

"You see now how I am. And it's not something I want you to become. I know that you won't end like me, Emily. Unlike me, you are very strong and courageous. So, show me those qualities once more. Don't be afraid, Emily, and the darkness will never take over yourself."

As she listened to him, Emily felt a tear escape her face, from the mixed feelings she got. She finally understood the reasons of Mr Gold; he wanted to arrange things with his son. Emily also felt a strange feeling for having a half-brother. She also felt emotional about the fact how Gold wanted to help her and that he truly believed she would not turn dark. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Emily hugged her father and as she did so, the dark electrical sparks dispersed.

"The colors of my Sailor Guardian uniform… it has a darker shade now." – Emily then noticed as she stood up.

"It's due to the unleashing of your second power." – Athena explained.

"I'm not specialized in your type of magic, but… I think you should give a quote for the dark version of your power." – Mr Gold suggested – "So, you'll use it only if you need to."

Emily nodded as she suddenly sensed Zhelia's ghost again.

"She's still somewhere in the forest… I must go confront her, by my own." – she said, as she walked away.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
"Milah…?" – Rumplestiltskin asked in confusion – "But… how…?"

"Milah, run away from here…" – Killian said weakly, as he was now lying on the ground.

"I won't go without you." – Milah protested.

"Oh, how sweet… seems like I don't know the whole story." – Rumple commented – "Tell me it, Milah."

"Please, don't kill him, I'll explain everything…!" – Milah begged him – "That night, when Killian and his crew came to the pub, he told me about all those places he visited. And I fell in love with him… I just didn't know how to tell you the truth, I'm sorry!"

As she explained that, Rumple then mocked them, saying that he was impressed by the "True Love" Milah and the pirate had together, but he however would be very pleased to separate them. He was about to kill Jones with the sword, but Milah stopped him, by showing a red cap. The Dark One recognized it, because the man who wanted to sell the bean was wearing it the night before. Rumplestiltskin asked:

"Where did you get that?"

"You know very well whose it is. Even though I have no idea why the Dark One would need a magic bean, but I have it. I'll give you the bean in exchange of our lives."

Rumplestiltskin did not fully agree to this bargain, and he said:

"I want to see it first".

Later that day, on the board of the pirate ship, Milah showed Rumplestiltskin the magic bean, before throwing it to Jones.

"You saw it. Happy?" – Killian said.

"Do we have a deal?" – Milah asked – "Can we both move in our ways?"

"Are you asking me, if I forgive you?" – the Dark One said – "If I can forget all of this? Maybe. As I can see, you are truly in love. But…! I still have one question: how could you leave Bae?"

Milah did not respond, while Rumplestiltskin pursued:

"Do you know how difficult it was for me to come back home and tell our son that his mother died?"

"I shouldn't have lied to you, I was a coward…" – Milah admitted – "I regret for leaving him every day..!"

"Regretting is not enough!" – Rumple shouted – "You abandoned him!"

"I let my misery cloud my judgment…" – Milah tried to explain.

"Why were you so miserable?" – Rumplestiltskin asked her.

"Because I never loved you!"

As she said that, Rumplestiltskin became very angry. He ripped her heart out of her chest, and Killian tried to interfere but he got magically pushed to a mat. Before Rumplestiltskin could finally crush it, Killian succeeded to untie himself and ran to Milah, who said him her last words:

"I love you…"

After that, the Dark One crushed her heart for good, killing her. Killian Jones then said:

"You may be more powerful now, demon, but you're no less a coward!"

Rumplestiltskin then stated that he can now get what he came there for, the magic bean. But Jones refused to give it to him, saying that he must kill him first. Rumplestiltskin, therefore, cut off Jones' hand. As the pirate fell on his knees due to pain, Rumple said:

"I want you to live; because I want you suffer in the same way I did suffer."

Despite his pain, Jones stood up, grabbed a hook and stabbed Rumplestiltskin with it. But it did not kill him.

"If you want to kill me, you need something more than that!" – Rumple said with his usual giggle.

"Even a demon can be killed!" – Killian said angrily – "I will find a way!"

"Well, good luck living long enough!" – Rumplestiltskin smirking, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Emily entered the deepest part of the woods, as she saw Zhelia appearing in front of her once more. Looking at the Sailor Guardian a moment, Zhelia said, almost with disappointment:

" _It seems like you accepted your darkness."_

"I am no longer afraid of the darkness." – Emily replied – "Because I am going to use it to protect the light."

Zhelia only laughed at her words, as if she said something stupid, and she then said:

" _You think that you can be better than your father? You think that he can respond to your expectations? But it's a 'no' to both! He's a coward, and is the reason of many misfortunes!"_

"True, but he became the Dark One, because he wanted to save his son!" – Emily protested – "There's still some goodness in him!"

" _But what did he do to become the Dark One, do you know? To become a Dark One, you must kill the predecessor. Rumplestiltskin is not the first, there were many before him! The previous Dark One before him was named Zoso! And guess what? He was my father!"_ – Zhelia revealed – _"And he was also Kalino's master, who taught him everything about dark magic! Why do you think it took so long to defeat him?"_

As Emily processed Zhelia's words, she said shaking her head in disbelief:

"Is it all about it? You are haunting me, because my father killed yours?"

" _Well, you also humiliated me in front of your friends, participated in ruining the great plans our queen build during long years… But yeah, it's mostly because of our families' history."_ – Zhelia concluded with a short laugh.

But her words didn't have the effect she expected. Instead of hurting, upsetting or anything in that kind, it only made Emily to stand proudly and looking her enemy straight in the eyes. The Guardian of thunder said in a serious tone:

"I have nothing to do with the murder of your father, Zhelia. I have nothing to blame myself for!"

As Emily said that, Zhelia decided it was time to finish the conversations and take some serious action. She started to attack the girl with her dark blood rose petals, not without leaving some cuts. But Emily didn't surrender to the pain, and thought to herself:

" _She is the fragment of darkness left behind, due of being consumed by it her entire life... The casual attacks don't work, since she's not material anymore. So, let's defeat darkness by darkness."_

Concentrating, Emily unleashed her new power.  
"Dark Thunder!"

With that quote, Emily shot out the Dark Thunder, hitting Zehelia's ghost. Seconds later, the ghost vaporized into nothingness. After a short moment, Emily sighed in relief.  
"It's over… the past is gone… Now, time to think about of how to get my friends back." As Emily said that, she returned to normal and headed out of the woods, limping in the process.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Rumplestiltskin took Killian Jones' hand home and unclenches it, only to discover that the bean was not in it.

"No… He tricked me!" – Rumple shouted in anger.

On board Jones' ship, William, whom they had taken prisoner to get the magic bean, got released. He approached the captain, saying:

"Give me my bean back!"

"Now, let me explain you how things work on this ship: I give orders and you execute it. The bean is mine now." – Killian Jones replied.

"You must give me something in return for it." – William asked.

"I give you your life. A chance to join my crew."

"So, instead of getting the promised eternal life, I'll clean the blood off of your board… Is that even fair?" – William said in a complaining way.

"And what if I say that we're going to a place where none of us will ever grow older?" – Jones asked.

"That works for me." – Willian replied with a smile.

"Alright… what's your name, seaman?" – Killian asked.

"William… William Smee."

"Well, Mr Smee, welcome to the board." – Killian said, as he threw the bean into water.

Seconds later, a portal opened in the water, and Killian Jones started to give orders to his men. The captain then took the hook which he used in attempt to kill Rumplestiltskin, and put it at the place where his left hand used to be. Smee then asked:

"What's that place where we're going, captain?"

"Neverland!"

Short after, the ship sailed into the portal.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
"Look, she's back!" – Alexandra said, as she saw Emily walking to them.

Emily smiled peacefully in response, while she was limping from the battle, suffering from cuts.

"You look better than before." – Cecilia said, as Alex nodded in agreement.

Belle ran to her daughter, and after a hug, she asked:

"Emily, are you hurt?"

"It's okay… just a few cuts I got during the battle, nothing to be worried about." – the girl reassured her mother.

Then, she looked at Mr Gold and, approaching him, she said:

"Thank you… for helping me to accept. The darkness and… the person I got it from."

Mr Gold was surprised by the latter words and he then replied:

"I could not let yourself at the mercy of your… no, _my_ darkness."

Then, he paused a moment, before saying what it was about time to say her:

"And I… I apologize for the Wraith incident. I never intended that your friends would be lost after that. I once again let my darkness take over me, making the revenge too important, without thinking twice about consequences."

"Well… I hope we can help you with that." – Belle said, taking his hand in hers and giving a look to Emily, to which the girl nodded.

"At least, this is something which can be corrected." – Emily said with smile.

After that, they all walked back in the town, and Lux recommended that Emily takes some rest before pursuing her researches, despite her protests.

 **Enchanted Forest Present  
**

Killian Jones was looking upon the safe haven island through his telescope, as Cora walked up to him, saying:

"Hello, Hook."

The pirate turned in her direction, replying:

"Hello, Cora. You said you wanted to show me something important."

Cora then pulled off a bottle, containing some pinky dust. Not very impressed, Hook said:

"Shiny dirt..? Wonderful."

"This is the rests of a magical platform, which used to be a portal between worlds." – Cora explained to the pirate.

"Is that enough to go where we need to?" – the captain asked.

"Not exactly… But that's a beginning. But there's something else to show you."

Using magic, Cora showed him in water an image of the guardians, Aurora and Mulan heading back to the safe haven.

"Who are they?" – Captain Hook asked.

"The ones we can use to reach our goal." – Cora answered – "The three youngest girls have magic powers… But I am much more powerful."

Hook watched at them a little, then he turned to Cora and asked:

"Alright… so, what's that place we want head to?"

"It's called Storybrooke. That's where I will finally see my daughter again."

"And that's where I can skin myself a crocodile." – Hook said, while he and Cora grinned in anticipation.

* * *

 **A/N: This is one of the chapter for which I waited the most forward to write/upload. :) Reviews are always welcome.**


	5. Love or Family? A dead love has risen

**Hi guys! Here comes the chapter 5! Hope you will like it.**

 **My friend wrote the chapter and the editing was by me. I'll describe the parts I added more precisely at the A/N.**

 **Disclamer: "OUAT" goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis; "SM" goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Love or Family? A dead love has risen.**

 **Enchanted Forest, present day** **  
**  
Emma, Danielle, Rosalie, Aurora, and Mulan were walking back to the safe haven, talking about how they were going to tell everyone about Lancelot's death. But as they arrived at the camp, they got horrified by what they saw. They found out that everyone was dead, their hearts ripped out, obviously by Cora. Emma, as she watched around her in horror, she began to have flashes of everyone's deaths in the Celestial Kingdom. She dropped on her needs, and clutched her head in pain from the memories, while her hair was switching between blonde and silver.

"Emma…!" – Danielle put her hand on her friend's shoulders, joined by Rosalie.

"We need you with us, Emma…" – Rosalie was trying to calm Emma down.

Then, they heard a voice in the piles of bodies, and they saw a hand appearing out of it.

"Please… help…" – a man's voice said.  
Emma, forgetting about her issues and sort of relieved that at least one person could be saved, quickly approached the young man and grabbed his hand, to help him get up. As Emma's and the man's eyes met, they like froze. They just gazed at each other a moment, without saying a word. Emma got a very odd feeling she could not name. Before either of them could say anything, Emma got pushed (a little bit harshly) on her side. It was Danielle, who quickly made the young man get up, and she said:  
"Are you alright? It's okay, you are safe now…"  
Emma glared at her friend not much in anger, but more in a 'What the hell?' manner. Danielle didn't even give her friend a second glance, and Emma then noticed that she was wearing the most angelic smile, which she had never seen on her face before. Aurora, Mulan and Rosalie approached on their turn. The man (who unknowingly to everyone was actually Captain Hook), looked at the women around him and mumbled with a sort of helpless tone:

"Thank you… thank you very much…"

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
Lux and Athena were slowly walking in the mines. It was one of the places they had not visited yet, and they thought that perhaps, they could find something there, which would bring the three Guardians back.

"It has been days girls disappeared in the portal…" – Athena commented – "I wonder if we'll ever find a solution."

"Hey, we went through a lot. Sure thing, we'll solve this problem too." – Lux reassured his partner and a _very_ close friend.

"Yeah, if only we knew what kind of dangers they're facing… Oh!" – Athena suddenly exclaimed – "Lux, look up!"

The black cat looked in the same direction, and saw something very sparkly. But he also felt a magical energy radiating from it. He then finally said:

"Athena… it's like our prays were heard… It's fairy dust!"

"Yes! We must tell others, right now!"

At those words, they rushed back up, to find and tell the others. The first person they saw was David and they both jumped on his shoulders, which made him gasp in surprise.

"David! Great news! Call your wife and the girls!" – Lux spoke first.

"There is fairy dust in the mines of Storybrooke!" – Athena exclaimed, her excitement apparent in her voice and eyes.

David took only seconds to process and he then exclaimed:

"That's great! Good job, cats!"

Minutes later, Mary Margaret, Cecilia, Emily and Alexandra got informed, and they could not prevent reactions of joy.

"The fairy dust has powerful magic, it could open a portal!" – Mary Margaret exclaimed with a smile, thrilled by the idea to see her daughter back soon.

"But the fairy dust alone cannot do so…" – David then remarked.

"True. But the good thing is that we still have the hat." – Emily said – "The fairy dust has enough power, to make it functional again."

"Good! We must inform the Blue Fairy, and the dwarves!" – Mary Margeret said, after what they all went search for them.

At that same moment, Regina was quietly sitting at the City Hall and looking at the photo of Danielle. It was the only one she ever possessed, but it was better than nothing at all. It was the only way Regina could see her daughter. Her thoughts got interrupted, as Dr Whale barged in.

"Send me back to my land!" – he demanded – "Send me back in my world, to my brother!"

"I suggest you watching at the list of lost family and friends." – Regina replied, without losing her calm.

"Your curse only brought the living." – Dr Whale stated.

"I'm sorry for your loss." – Regina said – "But I can't send anyone anywhere."

"You can't, or you don't want to?" – Dr Whale asked quite harshly.

"Dr Whale, may you leave my office? Now." – Regina said in her strict tone of a queen, after what Dr Whale had no other options than do as she demanded.

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**  
Rumpelstiltskin was training Regina to take power, by using a black unicorn. It has been a couple of months that the young queen gave birth, and lost her baby. Regina was devastated by her little girl's death, and since she was at a better place now, Regina thought there was no problem if she learned some magic from the Dark One. After Regina immobilized the animal with a spell, she exclaimed in excitement:

"I did it!"

To that, the Dark One instructed:

"There's one little thing left to do. Take its heart."

Regina's face fell at those words and she said:

"Like how my mother did with Daniel?"

"That means you already know how it's done." – Rumplestiltskin stated.

Regina approached the unicorn, but after a moment of hesitation, she stepped back.

"I can't… The animal is innocent!"

"Nothing is innocent." – Rumplestiltskin said, after what he ripped out the unicorn's heart – "Now, it belongs to me. You see, once a heart is removed, it becomes an Enchanted Heart, which is stronger than a normal one. You are not hurting the animal, but you control it. Now, show me you can use that power. Kill it. Crush the heart."

Regina started to squeeze the heart in her hands but seeing the unicorn suffer, she shook her head with tears, unable to do it.

"I had so big expectations about you…" – Rumple commented.

"I did not give my agreement in killing unicorns..!" – Regina protested.

"Magic is power! As long as you don't have control over it, you won't ever learn anything. Do you want me teach you or not?"

"Yes, I do."

"So, you must tell yourself this: what's holding you back?"

Later that day, Regina approached Daniel's body lying in a glass casket. The body was under a freezing spell, to keep his body in perfect state, as he was still alive. Regina put a hand on the casket, dropping several tears, unable get over her lover's death.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Regina was driving from the City Hall back home, her thoughts never leaving her daughter. She just hated the idea she could do nothing to bring her back and the fact she was probably facing a lot of difficulties made her sick. But suddenly the Mayor stopped her car, as soon as saw something she never believed would happen. Daniel, her lover who died years ago, was standing on the sidewalk corner!

"Daniel…?" – Regina said in disbelief.

She looked away for a moment and as she looked back, Daniel was gone.

Meanwhile, Alexandra was walking to the Diner, in order to meet up with Cecilia and Emily. She stopped her walk as she suddenly got attacked by a man. The girl screamed in surprise, and thinking that it was a demon, Alexandra grabbed her pen, shouting:

"Aqua Star Power!"

It took only seconds to transform into Sailor Aqua, and as soon she did, she started fighting.

"Heavenly River Shine!" – she yelled, blasting water from her hands.

But to her surprise, it did not much to the man. It was as if he possessed a higher strength and resistance than any normal human. The person got very mad for what Sailor Aqua did to him and he attacked the girl. Their fight didn't last for long, and Alex fell on the ground, suffering from multiple scratches on her arms, which were bleeding. As she was not in condition to resist, the person escaped. Alexandra mumbled, her face crisping in pain:

"Aquatic… Heal…"

Alex tried to heal herself, but the scratches were too painful and she eventually got to weak for that. The Sailor Guardian thought she may just die here, as a car stopped not far from her. She got relieved to see a very familiar person to exit that car.

"Mayor Mills…" – she whispered quietly.

Regina, who had noticed Alexandra in pain from the dashboard of her car, rushed to her.

"What happened..?!" – Regina asked, horrified by the wounds the girl had.

"There was a person… but… it was as if… not fully human…" – Alex tried to explain.

"What do you mean by 'not fully human'?"

"Well, he looks like one but… there's something… about him… a zombie-like person."

As she said that, Regina quickly helped her get in the car and driven in her mausoleum direction. When they reached the destination, Regina went out the car and rushed inside the mausoleum, in the room where she kept Daniel's body. Regina's suspicions got confirmed; Daniel was missing, his glass casket empty. After coming back to her senses, she quickly went to inform Emily and Cecilia about the situation, while Alexandra was brought at her home in order to tend of her wounds.

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**  
Regina was in Rumplestiltskin's castle, where she came for her next lesson. After a moment, she asked him:

"Are you ready to begin?"

"Oh yes, I am. The question is if _you_ are ready." – the Dark One replied.

"Yes, I am."

"Then, tell me what you are here for?"

"For power, for…" – Regina started.

"Stop wasting my time!" – Rumple shouted – "What do you want? Tell me."

"Can you teach me… to use magic to bring back the dead?" – Regina finally dared to ask.

"That's what it was all about?" – Rumple exclaimed, not without amusement – "The stable boy?"

"I want true happiness…"

"Well, search it elsewhere, dearie! Magic can do a lot, but not that. Dead is dead."

Regina looked up, clearly devastated. She hoped so much that she could be happy with Daniel again! Her eyes tearing a little, she said:

"Everything's lost then…"

"And I wasted my time for nothing." – Rumple added – "But cheating death is not even in my power."

As soon as he said that, behind them a voice said:

"I thought everything was in your power."

They turned around, to see a man standing there. Rumplestiltskin recognized Jefferson, who he requested to bring him something.

"I brought you what you wanted." – Jefferson said, as he gave him a crystal ball.

"And… what about the slippers?" – Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I could not get them. I heard it went to another world." – Jefferson explained.

"But that was exactly what I needed, in order to reach another world."

"Well… let's use my hat, we'll find something…"

"No, no, no. Your hat opens portals only to magic worlds. I need to go to a world without magic." – Rumple explained to his visitor.

"Why would you want that..?" – the man asked confused.

"That's _my_ business."

Jefferson sighed and then asked:

"So, do you want the crystal ball or not?"

Rumplestiltskin, after a short moment of consideration, finally decided to take it anyway. After all, it was better than nothing. He said:

"Yes, I take it. Take as much gold as you find appropriate."

As he said that, Jefferson went to the spinning wheel, which the Dark One usually used to make gold, to take the precious metal. Rumple then turned in Regina's direction, and he said:

"And you can… leave. Our work is done."

"Is that all? You stop teaching me magic?" – Regina asked.

"As long as your head is filled with resurrection and as long as you'll live with your past, you won't be able to have a future." – Rumplestiltskin replied – "Teaching you is a waste of time."

After those words, Rumple left the room. Regina's sadness only grew and she lowered her head. Jefferson approached the young queen and, making her gasp in surprise, he told her:

"I'm sorry that I overheard your conversation, but I think you should search for help elsewhere."

"What would you know about that?" – Regina commented.

"I know a lot. My name's Jefferson, I travel and hear lot of things." – the man introduced himself – "And I know someone who can help you. He can bring dead back to life. He's a… how you would say, a wizard. I could deliver him to you."

Regina looked at him with some suspicion, before she finally asked:

"For which price?"

"As I said, I travel a lot, and during my journeys, I made enemies. So, I want a royal passport, to have free range in traveling the kingdom."

"How would I do it…?" – Regina asked a bit taken aback from his request.

"You're the queen. Aren't you?"

"Right, I am." – Regina said with a smile.

Sure thing, even though she actually was a queen, Regina still could not realize it completely, or feel like one yet. After a short moment of silence, Regina asked:

"That wizard… he really can bring someone back from dead?"

"Well… if he can't do this, so nobody can." – Jefferson said.

After that last exchange, he left the room. Regina stood here, her face brightening due to a huge smile, a smile of hope and excitement.

 **Enchanted Forest, present day  
**  
Rosalie and Mulan were pondering and chatting about the man they just rescued. Rosalie could not unnotice that her friends, Emma and Danielle, were obviously love struck about him. Even if they weren't sitting right next to him, the signs were too obvious. Every now and then, Rosalie could see either Emma or Danielle have a short smile as they looked at the guy and their eyes had some spark, which was rather unusual for girls with their personality. Rosalie could qualify their attitude as out of character. Where were gone the strong and independent girls she knew?

"I saw him around before. He's a black-smith. He arrived at our camp two months ago; he said he lost his left arm after an ogre attack." – Mulan explained about the man.

While listening to her, Rosalie looked at the young man with suspicion, and she said:

"Why would Cora let him live? Something is clearly wrong."

"Do you think he's lying?" – Mulan asked.

"What I think is that Cora already tricked us one. I don't want it to be repeated." – Rosalie stated.

Both ladies approached him, and gave him a glass of water. He thanked them for their gentleness, after what Rosalie asked:

"The island is filled with dead corpses… you're the only one alive left. How could you save yourself?"

"She… attacked during the night. As she started ripping hearts, I hid under the bodies of the already dead people… and I played dead. Thanks heavens the trick worked. That was I all could do to survive."

After he explained the story, Rosalie still didn't look convinced. Her Sailor Guardian experience permitted her to know people better. Mulan then spoke:

"We must go out of there. Cora could come back."

"She's right… we need to search another portal to return to Storybrooke." – Emma said.

"Yeah, our families and friends must be very worried about us." – Danielle added.

"I know the land well. I could be your guide." – Hook said suddenly said.

Emma and Danielle, who were clearly falling over heads for him, sat around him and Danielle asked with a hint of excitement:

"Really? You do?"

"Could you help us in our quest?" – Emma asked with a huge smile.

Rosalie crossed her arms, and shook her head slightly. No, she definitely didn't trust that guy. She had to make him tell everything he knew. But more to this, she was worried about her friends, who obviously were blinded by the man's charm.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Regina and Jefferson were walking in the corridor of her castle, talking about the man Jefferson promised to bring.

"Where's that wizard? You promised to bring him to me." – Regina asked.

"We are going to meet him. But I warn you, be ready." – Jefferson replied.

"Ready about what..?" – the queen asked with slight worry – "Is he dangerous?"

Both of them stopped walking, and Jefferson explained:

"Not for us. But keep in mind that he never was in a world like ours. He's not used by our methods… our magic."

The man and the queen restarted their walk, while Regina stated:

"All I care about are _his_ methods, and if it will do what I need."

They went outside, to a garden, where a man was waiting for them. Regina approached a little, asking:

"You are the wizard?"

Turning around in order to face her, the man answered:

"I prefer to be called "Doctor". But you can call however you want to."

"Alright… Doctor." – Regina said, respecting his preference, which seemingly pleased him – "Do you understand why you were brought here?"

"Of course." – the Doctor replied – "Now, show me the patient."

Regina brought both men to the room where Daniel's body was lying. The Doctor at it for a moment, after what he commented:

"Unbelievable… It's as if he died seconds ago."

"It's due to a freezing spell." – Regina explained – "Can you bring him back to life?"

"Let's see that." – he replied.

He then proceeded to examine Daniel, by making a small cut in the hand. He observed the blood a few moments, after what he said:

"His condition is ideal. Well… besides the fact he's dead."

"How much times have you done that, Doctor?" – Regina asked.

At her words, the Doctor turned in Jefferson's direction.

"You did not tell her..?" – he then turned back to Regina, stating – "The operation is experimental. The success is still to reach, but the given conditions, I'm optimistic."

"Optimistic? You are a charlatan..!" – Regina exclaimed, deceived to learn that the result was not guaranteed.

"Oh no, I'm not one of those." – the Doctor protested – "I was told that the most important part of the puzzle can be found in your world."

After a moment, Regina asked what he needs more, to which the Doctor replied he needed a heart. He explained:

"It's a fragile organ, I need a strong one. I looked for it in my world, which could survive the procedure, but none of those I used did. But I heard that in your world, there are hearts modified by magic. The hearts which became so powerful, that it shine."

"That's why you came here." – Regina said.

"It's necessary for my work. Now, tell me how those hearts work. How do you 'enchant' them?" – the Doctor asked.

Jefferson was the one to answer the question.

"Those who use dark magic, they just rip the heart from a living being, after what it continues to beat." – he explained.

"Hmm…" – the Doctor shook his head in interest, then he asked to Regina – "And you can do this?"

"No." – Queen Regina stated firmly.

"You assured me that the queen is a powerful witch." – the Doctor said to Jefferson.

"I don't use magic for evil." – Regina stated.

The Doctor was disappointed that he just wasted his time and seemed like he wanted to leave, but the young queen stopped him, saying him that he did not.

"I know where to get an enchanted heart." – she affirmed, pleasing the Doctor by what she just said.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Regina, along with Emily and Cecilia, who were in their Sailor forms, arrived at the psychiatric ward of the hospital, where Dr Whale worked.

"Dr Whale..? Where are you?" – Regina asked, not seeing him anywhere.

They finally reached a room in a chaotic state. There, they discovered Dr Whale, lying on the floor. He was suffering, and the Sailor Guardians let a short scream escape, seeing that one of his arms has been savagely ripped away. Cecilia and Emily grabbed each other's hand, and exchanged a reassuring look. They had seen worse before. But still, the scene was still shocking. Regina knelt to the doctor, saying:

"Whale… I know you took Daniel's body and one of my hearts… Why?!"

Whale looked at Regina, then at the Guardians, who gave him the same questioning look, but it also had some pity for what happened to him. Before he could tell anything, Regina said, guessing the answer:

"Did you resurrect him…?"

"Yes…" – Dr Whale said weakly.

"He's… alive…?" – Regina asked, with a small smile of disbelief.

Emily and Cecilia looked at each other, their eyes going wide. Cecilia then murmured to her friend:

"How is that possible..? I thought laws of magic forbid it?"

"It does… I'm as confused as you are…" – Emily replied.

"Yes… I did resurrect him…" – Whale hissed in pain, confirming being responsible of the mess the girls were in – "But… he's not Daniel…"

The Sailor Guardians knelt a little to him and Regina frown her eyebrows, asking:

"What?"

"He's… a monster…"

Regina gasped, and the girls looked at each other with worry and even some terror.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Regina led the Doctor and Jefferson to Cora's secret vault, located under the fireplace of their old house. That secret vault contained like dozens of enchanted hearts.

"Chose one of them." – Regina said neutrally.

"Wow… all of those are… hearts?" – the Doctor said impressed.

"My mother collected them." – Regina stated, clearly unpleased to talk or even think about this fact.

Jefferson, looking around, asked her:

"Who do it belong to?"

"I have no idea… She had taken so much… caused so much pain… that it's impossible to keep track." – Regina explained with sadness, remembering that Cora caused pain to her too, by killing Daniel – "She was a monster."

The Doctor finally chose an enchanted heart and inspected it a moment.

"Finally… after all this time… that's perfect."

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the walls of the vault began to close in. As the three of them started to panic, the men desperately tried to prevent the walls to close with their own strength. Regina asked to Jefferson:

"Can you use the hat?!"

"There's no enough room!" – he replied.

Regina then started to make gestures, trying to make them teleport out of there, with not much success. Jefferson and the Doctor then grabbed a statute and placed it between the two walls, making it stop. But the relief did not last long, as the ceiling started to go down.

"Your Majestyyyy…." – Jefferson begged in panic.

"I'm trying!" – Regina replied, repeating the gesture over and over.

As they thought they would get crushed between the floor and ceiling, Regina finally succeeded to teleport them in the living room.

"You did it!" – Jefferson exclaimed, as the Doctor looked around, under impression of how they just appeared in another place, by magic.

"Indeed, I did…" – Regina said with a small giggle.

"Where it is..? The heart, did you leave it?" – the Doctor then asked.

Regina then showed the box containing the heart, the three glad that she succeeded to teleport it with them.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Outside of a hospital room, Regina watched as Dr. Whale was being tended to for his injuries. David arrived and demanded to know what was going on.

"What happened? I got a call that Dr Whale was attacked by someone."

"Ask to his doctors." – Regina replied.

"No, I'm asking _you_." – David insisted.

Even though Regina seemed to be… well, _nicer_ than before, he still could not trust her completely, at least not yet. Regina sighed and explained:

"I arrived to speak to him, and I found him injured."

David gave her a not-so-convinced look, as interrogating himself if she was saying the whole truth. Cecilia and Emily, who were back from visiting Alex, approached them, giving a look in Whale's direction. Emily spoke:

"She says the truth. We were there too."

"Alex was got injured by the same person…" – Cecilia added – "But compared to Dr Whale's condition, she's very well okay."

David shook his head a little, after what he looked back at the former Evil Queen, asking:

"What did you want to talk with him about?"

"About a person from my past." – Regina said, and after a pause, she added – "I think that he's back. Daniel…"

"Isn't he the man you wanted to marry and your daughter's father? Snow White told me about what happened, and her mistake which led to his death."

"Yes, that's him." – Regina answered, her heart aching after David mentioned her daughter.

"But how would he be back, if he's dead?" – David asked.

"It's Whale…" – Cecilia answered – "He brought him back."

"Even though we have no idea of how he did it." – Emily added, shaking her head.

"I just know that he used something more powerful than magic." – Regina said – "Well, that's what Whale said. He just needed a heart, and he took one of mine."

"You have _hearts_ here..?!" – David asked in shock.

"Yes, in my vault. Those are from our world."

"Whose heart did he take?!"

"I have no idea… I took so much of it that it's impossible to keep track…" – the mayor said, saddened by how she turned just like her mother – "I must go, I must help him!"

But David stopped her, asking:

"Where is he?! Did you see what he did to Whale? He even hurt one of our Guardians! He is dangerous!"

"Not for me!" – Regina protested – "I won't hurt anyone again David, I promise!"

"But he's right… go find him alone is not the best idea…" – Emily commented.

"So, tell us where he might be right now." – David kept insisting.

Sighing, Regina exposed her theory:

"I think… he must be acting similar to how you reacted as you came out of your coma, and he may have gone to the place he saw me for the last time."

David nodded, remembering more or less how he was back then. Indeed, the day Emma arrived at Storybrooke, he woke up his mind confused and that was then as he transformed into Tuxedo Mask, in order to help his daughter during her first fight. He had just followed his instinct to where he would see a person close to him. There was some divine magic involved in that, but still… the principle was the same. After he had helped Emma, he went to the last place he remembered he saw his true love, at the Toll Bridge. He then passed out, to be found and awaken by Mary Margaret, the true love he looked at the confusion of his mind.

"And where that place would be?" – Cecilia asked to the mayor.

"The stables." – she replied.

As soon as she said that, the three ladies went out the hospital, to go find Daniel. David wanted to go with them, but the two Guardians stopped him.

"No, we can deal with that." – Cecilia protested – "We have magic, you don't."

"It's not safe for you to go with us." – Emily added – "Don't worry, we will be okay."

David did not like the idea of them going alone, but understood there was no way he could argue with them. After all, they knew their job well.

 **Enchanted Forest, present day  
**  
Rosalie, along with Mulan, not believing the Hook's claims, was tying him to a tree.

"I told you, I'm merely a blacksmith!" – he said, desperately trying to make her believe him, with no success.

Rosalie whistled, in order to attract the ogres. She then added:

"If you don't want tell us who you truly are, you'll tell it to the ogres."

A moment later, they heard the roars of the ogres, indicating that they were approaching. The five ladies began walking away, as Rosalie dragged Emma and Danielle in the process. Both girls were hesitant about leaving him, but followed their friend anyway. Aurora then said, worried for the man's fate:

"But what if he's saying the truth..?"

"He's lying." – Rosalie replied with indifference.

A couple of seconds later, Hook finally gave up, and said:

"Fine! You basted me! Not much people succeeded I must say…"

As he said that, the women stopped and they walked back to the tree. Annoyed that she got tricked that easily, Emma asked:

"Who are you?"

"My name's Killian Jones." – the man replied – "But people prefer calling me by my prettier nickname, Hook."

"Hook..?" – Danielle asked in disbelief – "You mean… Captain Hook?"

"So… you've heard about me?" – Hook said with a very pleased smile.

Danielle then looked in his bag, and she got the confirmation. There indeed was a hook. She grabbed it, and shook her head slowly. Unbelievable! They almost trusted a pirate! She hated herself for letting him blind her so easily. But her thoughts got interrupted, as they heard other roars. Rosalie approached Hook, and said:

"They're close now. Hurry to tell us everything."

"Cora wanted me gain your trust and learn everything about Storybrooke." – Hook confessed – "She doesn't want any surprises once she arrives there."

"She cannot reach the town, I burned the portal." – Danielle stated, with a short smile.

"True, but the magic was not destroyed. She took the ashes and wants to use it to open a portal to your world." – the pirate explained.

They heard once more a roar, which made Captain Hook ask with a small begging tone:

"Now, if you could untie me…!"

"No!" – Mulan protested, pointing her sword – "We'll let him die here; to make him pay for those lives he took!"

Aurora, Emma and Danielle looked at each other, horrified by the idea of just letting a person die, by a painful death.

"Let's go." – Rosalie said to her friends.

As they started walking away again (even though Emma and Danielle still looked behind them in his direction), the pirate shouted:

"Wait! You need me alive!"

"Why so..?" – Rosalie asked, clearly annoyed by this whole situation.

"Because we want the same thing; return to your world."

"You would say anything to save yourself!" – Emma then protested – "You already lied to us, only minutes ago!"

"She's right. Why would we trust you now?" – Danielle asked.

"I had a deal with Cora, to travel in your world. But I offer you the same deal. I offer my help; if you agree drag me with you."

"How could you help us go back home?" – Emma asked, not fully believing he actually could do it.

"Ashes will open the portal. But it's not enough to find your world. There's a magical compass, which Cora looks for. I can help you get it first."

"So, Cora won't reach Storybrooke, and we'll be a step closer to our home…" – Danielle understood, and smiled slightly at the memory of Regina and the town.

"That's too good to be true." – Rosalie commented.

To that, Hook replied that there was only one way to find out. Another roar was heard, which made everyone nervous, not wanting to get caught by the ogres. They had to hurry solve that dilemma. Emma approached Hook a little more and asked:

"Tell us just one thing: why would _you_ , Captain Hook, go to Storybrooke?"

The three Guardians, Mulan and Aurora looked at him intensely, expecting a convincing answer. It didn't take long for the pirate to answer:

"So I can get revenge on the man who took my hand. Rumplestiltskin."

As soon as he said so, the three Guardians looked at each other with nervousness. What were they supposed to do? If they let him die, Cora would reach Storybrooke and they would be stuck in the Enchanted Forest forever. But on the other hand, if they accept Hook's offer, they would permit him get his revenge on Mr Gold, who was Emily's father.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Daniel was standing in the stables, and as soon as he saw Cecilia and Emily enter, he attacked them without thinking twice. The two girls did not have enough time to use their attack and protect themselves. Regina, seeing that they were getting injured, immediately begged:

"Daniel, stop…!"

Daniel then saw Regina and dashed for her, but Emily had enough time to push her out of the way and shut the stall close.

"The door won't resist too long… Can you use magic to calm him down?" – she asked.

"No, I won't use magic on Daniel!" – Regina protested.

So, Emily and Cecilia positioned themselves to prepare their attacks. Regina asked horrified:

"What are you doing?!"

"Regina, he's a monster!" – Cecilia shouted – "If you don't finish him, so we will!"

"No! I won't let you kill him!" – Regina yelled, tears forming in her eyes – "Give me a chance to speak to him! Please…"

Emily and Cecilia looked at each other and silently agreed to let Regina try. They had never seen the Mayor in that state before. They could not take the chance to speak to her deceased love away, even though he had turned into a monster. They looked at Regina and silently nodded.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
During a lightning storm, the Doctor installed a tent with everything necessary for the operation. He exited the tent, and asked to Regina:

"The heart, Your Majesty."

Without saying a word, Regina gave him the box which contained the heart. He opened the box, checking it, and he said:

"Thank you. Now, you two wait outside. I must do the surgery alone."

As the Doctor walked back to the tent, Regina asked to Jefferson:

"What he's doing here, magic?"

"He says he has something greater than magic." – Jefferson replied.

"Really…?" – Regina asked with surprise – "Why can we not see?"

"In his land, there are things we don't understand… or we can't… If _he_ can't do what you need, so Rumplestiltskin was right, it's impossible."

Regina only nodded, her mind praying that the Doctor succeeds. In his tent, the Doctor was making the surgery on Daniel using the enchanted heart, and as he attracted a lightning, Regina and Jefferson gasped and grabbed each other's arms a short moment. After he finished, he exited the tent and walked to Jefferson and Regina. The young queen asked, with a hopeful smile:

"So…?"

"I'm sorry…" – he replied with a sigh – "I failed. The heart was not strong enough. It couldn't bear the surgery."

Grief-stricken, Regina walked in the tent, and rested her head on Daniel's chest.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Regina opened the door of the stall, after what the Guardians were staying aside, after what she smiled happily seeing Daniel. They both approached each other, but suddenly the stable boy began to choke her. With difficulties to breathe, Regina whispered:

"Daniel… stop… it's me… I love you…"

Hearing that, Daniel sort of came back to his senses and he released Regina.

"Regina…" – he said quietly.

Seconds after, Daniel and Regina embraced.

"Daniel… I can't believe it's really you…" – Regina said with happiness.

But Daniel was obviously suffering, constantly feeling pain from the heart transplant, which worried Regina.

"Please… stop it… stop the pain… Let go of me…" – Daniel said, indicating that he actually wished to die.

"No… no, I can't lose you again… how can I live with you?" – Regina said, feeling tears picking her eyes.

"You still have our child…" – he said, still remembering that Regina was pregnant when he was killed – "You must move on… you have a part of me…"

Regina sobbed, thinking how different things could have been. Danielle will never see the man she named her after, and Daniel will never see her either. Suddenly, Regina took the only photo of her she had and showed it to Daniel.  
"The girl in the photo… this is Danielle, our daughter…"  
Slowly, Daniel took the photo and looked at the girl. He said:

"She… resembles you… but she has… my smile…"

Seeing his and Regina's child made him feel alive, more alive than he was from the moment Dr Whale brought him back from dead. He smiled back at the photo and gave it back to Regina:

"Tell her… I'll always watch over both of you…"

Regina gave a small smile and nodded. Right after that, Daniel reverted to his monstrous state. Before he could hurt Regina, use had no other choice than use her magic, immobilizing him. She looked at him for a moment and she then made him disappear. As soon as Daniel was gone, she cried heartbroken, and whispered:

"Goodbye, Daniel…"

Emily and Cecilia, who observed the whole scene, bowed their heads in silence, without saying word.

 **Enchanted Forest, present day  
**  
Hook was leading the ladies through the forest, Emma, Danielle and Rosalie were walking the most behind, so they could talk.

"Thanks to you, Rosalie…" – Emma said – "Without you, we would have been caught in Cora's trap."

"You're welcome." – Rosalie replied almost coldly – "Next time, avoid making goo-goo eyes to some 'hot' guy, especially if you're not sure about his intentions."

"I was not making goo-goo eyes..!" – Danielle and Emma said in unison, after what they glanced at each other during a moment.

"Anyway…" – Danielle added – "Don't you think he could lead us where Cora needs to?"

Rosalie nodded her head slowly, before she said:

"It's most likely a trap. But as long as we know they try to catch us…"

"… we are a step forward them." – Emma finished for her friend.

The group finally arrived to a giant cave. Hook explained to the ladies:

"On the other side of the cave, there is a beanstalk. And on the top of it, there is the enchanted compass, which is guarded by a giant."

"Why to go there across a cave?" – Emma asked suspiciously.

"Because it's the shorter way." – Hook replied – "Otherwise, it could take much longer, and it's in our interests to arrive at the top of the beanstalk as soon as possible."

Then, Captain Hook turned to her, and giving a seducing smile, added with a wink:

"Well, unless you want spent some more time with me…"

"She does _not_!" – Rosalie interjected harshly.

Danielle then made a step in Hook's direction and asked:

"So, it there anything in the cave we must deal with?"

"The cave is filled with spiders." – Hook replied, after what he entered it and Mulan and Aurora followed.

Hearing about spiders, Danielle's skin went pale and she shook slightly. She didn't seem she was about to make any step forward. Emma looked at her friend, never seeing her in this state, and said:

"Danielle… are you okay..?"

"Yes… well, no… he just said it's filled with… spiders…"

Emma and Rosalie exchanged a worried look, realizing that Danielle had arachnophobia. They never thought she would be scared of something like that, she always was a brave girl and nothing scared her. But after all, everybody had their weaknesses. But they could not just stay here; they had a too important goal to reach. Emma and Rosalie grabbed Danielle's arms, and the girl began kicking and screaming in fear.

"No…! I don't go! Didn't you hear?! The spiders! I'm not going!"

But her friends ignored her screams, only tightened their grip on her arms, as they finally entered the cave.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Regina, dressed all in black, intruded on a training session Rumplestiltskin was having with a new apprentice.

"Who's that?" – Regina asked.

"It's your replacement, or course!" – Rumplestiltskin replied – "I need someone more dedicated."

"More dedicated, you say?" – Regina asked.

To prove her own dedication, she tore out the apprentice's heart and crushed it right before the Dark One, who looked very impressed and pleased by Regina's willingness.

Later that day, Jefferson, the Doctor and Rumplestiltskin reunited in the forest, to discuss about their deal, which regarded Regina.

"Are you satisfied with the results?" – the Doctor asked to the Dark One.

"She seemed completely heartbroken." – Rumple replied with a satisfied look.

"She was." – the Doctor confirmed – "She believed in my failure. If only you saw her tears…"

"I saw the results… impressive." – Rumple commented, exchanging with Jefferson a grin.

Jefferson then gave the box containing the enchanted heart to the Doctor, which he gained for his service.

"Thanks to your efforts, I created my own monster." – Rumplestiltskin referred to Regina, who now let herself turn evil – "Now, I hope you'll be able to create yours."

"I am not creating a monster." – the Doctor protested.

Rumplestiltskin wished him good luck, but the Doctor protested that he doesn't need luck, if the heart is as powerful as he was told. The Dark One pointed out that he still needed magic, because the heart is enchanted. The man did not agree with that, because he believes he needs his skills to overcome the limits of the magic. Rumple only mocked that idea, because whatever he's doing cannot be more powerful than magic.

"I place a wager." – Rumple said – "I suspect that someday, you'll realize that I'm right."

"I doubt that. So… can we go now?"

Jefferson took his hat and opened a portal to bring Victor home. Before the two men left, Rumplestiltskin said:

"Remember dearie! Whatever you do in your world, it also comes with a price!"

"We'll see that!" – the Doctor replied, as he and Jefferson jumped in the hat.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Dr Whale stumbled into the pawnshop, carrying his severed arm in an ice cooler. He asked Mr Gold to reattach his torn arm.

"Why?" – Mr Gold asked.

"So I could use it again…?" – Dr Whale replied in annoyance, not seeing why he was asking something that had an obvious answer.

"I mean, why did you bring the stable boy back from dead? Why now?"

"I thought that… if I helped her, she would bring me to my world. I want to see my brother. I want to attempt to revive him."

"Again?" – Gold asked, remembering that it was exactly what Whale wanted years ago.

"The first attempt did not end well." – Dr Whale explained – "I must return home, and try once again."

"It seems like it's not in her power." – Mr Gold replied.

Coming back to the ripped arm question, Mr Gold said that there's the difference between 'he can' and 'he want to'. This made Dr Whale ask for his price.

"I just want you to admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You know it well. You came here, not at the hospital." – Mr Gold commented – "Say it."

"I need magic." – Dr Whale finally said.

"That was all I wanted to hear."

Satisfied by his admittance, Mr Gold reattached the arm to Dr Whale's body in one moment. Impressed by the efficacy, Dr Whale stared at his arm a moment. It worked well, as if it never was ripped off of his body.

"It was a pleasure to deal with you… Victor."

 **Land Without Color  
**  
Victor, after returning home to his world, entered his laboratory, where he was greeted by his assistant.

"Doctor… you're back. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes. Look at this." – Victor said, showing his assistant the enchanted heart – "It's wonderful, isn't it? Let's begin."

Victor and his assistant activated all the machines, which were connected to a corpse. He attracted lightning from outside, repeating a similar operation he did with Daniel in the Enchanted Forest. As he finished, the hand of the body raised.

"It's alive…" – Victor said.

"You did it…" – the assistant said, impressed – "Victor, you did it..!"

"Yes, seems like I did…" – Victor said, after what he turned to the just brought back from dead person – "Welcome back, brother."

"It's magic, Dr Frankenstein..!" – the assistant said, still trying to process what did just happen.

"No, not magic." – Victor Frankenstein replied – "Science."

* * *

 **A/N: Not much changes in the EF part, but I added the little clue about how much time passed since Regina gave birth and what she felt about this. Also about how David remembered how he woke from his coma. I also described more clearly Emma and Danielle's attitude while they were lovestruck and after they calmed down. The part where Rosalie says that they should not make "goo-goo eyes" was by me too. And of course, when Hook insinued that Emma could want spend some more time with him was my personal idea too. :) And as usual, dialogues from TV show (and which are not too), the descriptions of the actions or the feelings, were edited/added by me as usual.**


	6. Face your fear Danielle! A Spider Queen

**Hello, everybody! Finally comes the chapter 6! This time, its events have nothing to do as in the tv show. The whole idea was my friend's, who wanted a Danielle/Regina's centric chapter. But the chapter was very short (barely two Word pages), and it had no EF parts (which I gave him ideas about), due to his lack of inspiration. But I am at the rescue! :) I wrote the EF parts, and I completely reworked the present EF parts too. (originally, it contained no dialogues)**

 **Disclamer: OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis; SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Face your fear Danielle. The Demonic Spider Queen.**

 **Enchanted Forest, present day** **  
**  
The group entered the cave, and began the long (and quite annoying) journey. Danielle, who had arachnophobia, began to panic as soon as they went inside. She was constantly looking around her, in order to check that there was no spider to go down on her. And since it was an underground cave, it was obviously very dark, and it only added more anguish to Danielle. She was walking the most behind, with a shaking gait. Even though she did not really see them, the simple fact that the spiders might be crawling around was a creepy thought.

"Damn it…! I never was in presence of so many spiders in my life… and for such a long time…" – Danielle commented in a shaky tone.

"We entered the cave about five minutes only." – Mulan commented.

Danielle's heart started to beat even faster. Only five minutes? It felt like much longer for her. She then asked, insecurity and panic evident:

"Err… and how long will this hellish journey take…?"

"I don't know…" – Hook, who was "leading" them (under the threat of Mulan's sword) replied – "A couple of hours maybe?"

Danielle stopped as she heard that. How could she bear such a long time in a place like this? She almost considered to turn back, but it would be pointless. Rosalie and Emma, who observed her behavior, looked at her with worry. Emma approached and gently grabbed Danielle's wrist.

"It's okay, it's going to be alright." – she said – "We faced the Goddess of Darkness and her army twice, we defeated a dragon… it's not some spiders that will hurt us."

"She's right." – Rosalie added – "Come on, going through this is worth it. And don't forget we're on your side."

"It's easy for you to say…" – Danielle commented, as she followed her friends, her fear still not letting go of her.

The group hadn't walked a furlong, that the girl let escape a short shout.

"Aah! Look at this, it's just hanging there…!"

There was indeed a small spider hanging on its web, an inch away from her. Emma and Rosalie exchanged a look, and they grabbed her hands. Rosalie said:

"That's nothing, just walk around it…"

Danielle did as her friend said, but her eyes, full of anxiety and panic, were still locked on that small and disgusting creature. Mulan shook her head slightly and said as to herself:

"This journey is going to be very long…"

"You said it, Mulan." – Aurora said in agreement.

As the group was preoccupied with Danielle's issues (and to a lesser extent, about their mission and Cora they had to face later), they did not notice that they were followed.

 **Enchanted Forest**

In a village, a woman named Arachne was submerging in her activity of weaving. She was the best weaver of her village, and she had lots of customers. Since winter was approaching, it was the best period for her, since everybody needed covers and blankets for them and their families. All the people acclaimed her talent. Maybe they did it too much, because more you flatter someone, more that person's ego will grow huge. And Arachne was not an exception. But besides her talent of weaving, she had another one: her magic. She was born a witch, and sometimes her power could be very useful. Arachne suddenly got interrupted, by a knock on her door. She stood up and opened it, revealing one of her neighbors.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, it's concerning the order I picked up two days ago…" – the woman said.

"Do you have complains? My work was _perfect_." – Arachne replied a bit harshly.

"Of course it was no doubt of that. But… you see, you know how children are, you cannot have eyes on them constantly… Well, to say that this fabric got damaged." – the neighbor said, showing one of Arachne's works – "I thought… is there any way it could be repaired..? If it's not possible, could you please make another one? I will pay you of course, but perhaps not immediately, but…"

Before she could say something more, Arachne repaired it in a second, only by one gesture of her hand. The neighbor woman watched at it amazed, and after a moment, she said:

"Thank you very much, Arachne. You don't cease to amaze me."

"Glad to hear that." – the weaver replied, with a proud little grin.

The neighbor was about to leave, but she then turned to her and said:

"You know… you shouldn't be too… 'show off' when it comes to your magic."

Arachne glared at her, wondering what the hell she meant by that. The woman pursued:

"I mean… our queen is a witch too. You know how she is… better not taunting the devil."

Arachne only laughed a little and she replied:

"Queen Regina might be very powerful, but she's not somebody I can't rival with! I'm sure I could easily deal with her! I'm not scared of her a bit."

Meanwhile, the Evil Queen was in her castle, thinking of what she could do to put her hand on her stepdaughter, Snow White. But her thoughts got interrupted, as the Magic Mirror suddenly spoke to her.

"Your Majesty, in one of your villages, there's somebody, who…"

As he paused, Regina turned to him, and asked in an impatient way:

"What is it, mirror?"

"Well… you won't like it… a woman claimed herself be as powerful as you, if not more."

As soon as Regina heard those words, her face reddened of anger. Who dared?! She ordered to her mirror:

"Show me! Show me that pretentious being!"

The Magic Mirror obliged, and showed the image of Arachne. Regina looked at her a moment, and then she said:

"I think there's somebody who needs a good reminding of who's the boss around here!"

 **Enchanted Forest, present day** **  
**  
Emma, Rosalie, Danielle, Mulan, Hook and Aurora went deeper into the cave, as suddenly Mulan made everyone stop with a gesture.

"Is there a problem?" – Hook asked.

"Something's wrong around here…" – Mulan commented – "It became too silent, don't you think?"

"Well… we're underground, nothing abnormal." – Aurora replied.

"Yes, but at first, due to the number of spiders, we could still hear them crawling. It was a very light noise but still, there it was. Now, there's nothing."

At her words, they listened and noted that Mulan was actually right. Danielle grabbed Rosalie's arm, her anxiety growing even more. Suddenly, a spider web shot on Mulan. She didn't even have the time to use her sword to fight it (since she was still pointing it in Hook's direction), and within seconds, she was took away.

"Mulan!" – Aurora shouted after her new friend.

"Whatever it was, we must transform!" – Emma said, grabbing her brooch – "Light Crystal Power!"

"Rose Star Power!" – Rosalie shouted, holding her pen.

"Fire… Star Power…" – Danielle said, without any confidence.

As soon as they transformed, huge spiders appeared from all the sides. Danielle did not prevent her scream of terror:

"Aaaaah! Giant spiders!"

But Emma and Rosalie positioned themselves around her friend, ready to fight. And it did not take long for them to use their attacks.

"Rose Petals Twister!" – Sailor Rose shouted, hurting a couple of spiders with the magical petals.

"Light Tiara Magic!" – Sailor Light yelled on her turn, hitting a spider with her magical tiara, the only weapon she now had since Cora destroyed her wand.

But soon, they heard a man's shout:

"Argh! Good idea to have bound my wrists, really…!" – the pirate commented as he was being trapped in spider web.

Seconds later, Killian was taken away too. Emma ran in his direction and shouted:

"Hook…! I catch y…"

But she had no time to finish her sentence. Her hands and feet got quickly trapped in spider web as well. The Guardian tried to resist and tried to use her tiara once more, but the webs only tightened the grip.

" _If I only had my Star Wand…"_ – Emma thought sad and disappointed in herself, as she was being taking away by the spiders.

Even thought Rosalie wanted to rush in Emma's direction, she knew it would be a mistake. She kept fighting the spiders, with Danielle tightening the grip on her shoulders.

"Rose Crescent Beam!"

But no matter how much spiders she could hit, more would come anyway. Then, she heard Aurora say weakly:

"Rosalie… Help…!"

Rosalie only then noticed that Aurora was defenseless against the giant spiders. Sailor Rose quickly went to her in order to protect her. But that what put the Guardian off of guard. Moments later, the mother and the daughter got caught by the webs, and taken away on their turn. Left alone, Danielle who was really scared ran for her life, trying to fly from the spiders. She ran as fast as she could until she ended up in the nest of spiders. That was where the others were tangled up. Danielle gasped, really not knowing what to do to help them. The spiders then noticed Danielle, and a wicked demoniac laugh echoed throughout the nest. Danielle looked around, trying to identify the owner of the laugh. She then said, not with much courage:

"Who's… who's there..? Show yourself…!"

As soon as the Guardian of fire asked the question, she saw something crawling down. It was the Spider Queen Arachne.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Arachne was walking back at her home, after she bought different kinds of threads, which she would eventually use for her weaving. Suddenly, she had a collision with someone, and she dropped several of her thread packs. Arachne had a 'damn' gesture, letting escape a short growl. The old lady, who pushed Arachne, said:

"Oh, I'm sorry, girl… Let me help you with that…"

"No need, thanks." – Arachne replied a bit harshly.

After that, she used her magic to put the order to all those scattered threads. She grabbed the rearranged packs and wanted to pursue her way, but the old lady exclaimed:

"Oh, you must be Arachne…? I heard a lot about you… you're the best weaver of your village! Am I right?"

"It seems like my reputation surpasses me." – Arachne replied, clearly pleased by the compliment, not without a posture and expression of pride.

"I could not mistake you, according to all those threads you give so much importance to, and… your magic."

"Yeah, not much people have those two qualities put together." – the weaver commented.

"True, true… But do you think your magic is as great as your weaving abilities?" – the old lady asked.

"People say I am a talented person." – Arachne said – "If I good at weaving, I guess my magic has to be as much good."

"But don't you fear other people, who give less importance to things like weaving, could surpass you in magic?" – the old lady pursued.

"Like who?"

"Well, I don't know… maybe hmm… the Evil Queen?"

"Oh, come on… If she had to appear now, I wouldn't be much impressed." – Arachne commented with a small laugh.

"If you say so…" – the lady said, after what her appearance changed, revealing herself to be the Evil Queen – "… here I am!"

Arachne made a small step behind, but tried not showing any sign of surprise, not after what she just said. She stood proudly and said:

"Your Majesty, your trick was wonderful, really. But Not as surprising as expected."

"You little…" – Regina said, her anger evident – "Let's teach you some lesson!"

She used her magic to push the pretentious weaver against a tree. Arachne tried to use her own abilities, but some branches started to tangle around her, in a snake manner. The Evil Queen approached and shouted:

"Listen here, little brat! There's no other powerful witch than **me** in those lands! Nobody can rival with my magic skills!"

As she was saying so, Arachne was being struggled by the branches, its grip tightening every second. After a moment, Regina spoke again:

"But you know… that would be a shame to kill such a wonderful talent of weaving, don't you agree?"

At those words, Regina waved her hand, and a second later, Arachne was turned into a common small spider. Regina stared at the small creature and said:

"Isn't this great? You can weave as much as you please now!"

After that, Regina disappeared, teleporting herself to her castle. Spider Arachne thought to herself:

" _Don't you think you won, Your Majesty! I still kept my magic, and now, I use it to curse your bloodline! Your descendants will spend their lives, with the fear of spiders!"_

 **Enchanted Forest, present day** **  
**  
Danielle looked at the creature in front of her, very frightened. It was a giant spider, but the top part had a humanoid form. This combination made of this thing a monster, the worst nightmare for someone who feared spiders more than anything else. Danielle could not prevent her body to shake, but after some time she finally managed to ask:

"Who… who are you…?"

"You don't know who I am? What a shame… I am Arachne, the queen of spiders."

Spider Arachne approached Sailor Fire, who made a couple of steps behind, her legs almost unable to hold her whole body, and almost crying of the extreme fear she could feel at that moment. The Spider Queen stopped approaching her, and pursued:

"Today is a great day for me, because I finally met the person who made me this huge and powerful…"

"I don't understand…" – Danielle said with a shaky voice.

"You see, the reason I am that… huge and supernatural is due to your fear of spiders, which fed during fourteen years…" – Arachne said evilly – "Long years ago, when your mother, the Evil Queen, turned me into a spider, I placed a curse on her bloodline. That's the reason why you, one of the bravest people who exist, fear spiders that much."

Danielle, her fright intensifying each second, fell on her knees as she was breathing with difficulty. It was as if she was about to have a panic attack. Spider Arachne continued to walk around her, continuing to taunt the poor girl.

"Look at you, you don't even have control of yourself. How pathetic… You can do nothing to save the people my children brought to me. You'll succumb to your fear, and watch how very soon, spiders will make of your friends their lunch. And this will make you suffer."

As the spider queen was speaking, Danielle looked at her friends, imprisoned in the webs. Giant spiders were very close to them, ready to drink all their blood as their queen would give them the authorization. Danielle couldn't bear that thought. Emma and Rosalie were her friends and she could not lose them. She loved them and abandon them to that cruel fate was not something Danielle could do! Despite her fear, she slowly began to stand up. Spider Arachne looked at her with surprise, who clearly didn't expect this. Danielle said:

"You… you're a very cruel, evil creature… You tortured me during all those years… and you… you took the people I'm close to from me!"

Sailor Fire was now standing straight, her head up, facing the giant humanoid spider. The monster didn't have the time to say anything, and the girl added:

"For them, for all the people I care about, _I won't be afraid_ anymore!"

As soon as she shouted that last sentence, something happened. A wave of magic, originating from her heart, crossed the whole Arachne's nest.

"No… that's impossible…! The curse is… broken..?!" – Arachne shouted in shock.

Danielle began to glow red, as a sign of the awakening of a new power.  
"Burning Arrow!" - Danielle yelled.

She began to shoot out multiple arrow-like flames, burning almost all of the giant spiders in the room, especially those who were near their victims. Arachne couldn't believe what was happening. And while she was too taken aback from shock, Danielle pointed the next 'arrow' to her. Before she could even react, Danielle finally killed the spider queen. Then, Sailor Fire used the arrows to destroy the webs and free friends and allies out of it. Emma and Rosalie ran to their friend and hugged her.

"Thank you… thank you very much, Danielle…" – Emma said happily.

"I almost thought that it was the end for us…" – Rosalie added – "Thank you for proving us wrong."

"A little more and we would end up as a 'Bloody Mary' for spiders." – Emma said, letting all the negative feels she got those last long minutes fly away.

"We are very proud of you, Danielle." – Rosalie said with a smile – "You overcame your fear, you proved yourself stronger than the curse."

"Only because it was about you… Love is indeed the most powerful magic." – Danielle replied.

After that, she gave a quick hug to her friends, as Mulan and Aurora approached them. The Asian warrior said:

"So… you are Evil Queen's daughter…?"

Danielle looked at her, almost alarmed. She really did not want them to know, because her mother was one of the hated people in the Enchanted Forest. What would they think of her now? But Aurora said reassuring:

"It's alright… You are different from her. And thank you very much."

"You saved us from a sure death. Words are not enough to express our gratitude towards you." – Mulan added, with a slight bow.

Danielle gave them a nod in a 'you're welcome' manner. Hook then approached the girl, and he said with an oh-so-seducing smile:

"Well, well… who would have thought you had so much… _fire_ in you. Nice job, girl."

The Captain gave her a wink, saying the latter words. Danielle kept a straight face and replied simply:

"Thank you, Captain Hook."

But as soon as Mulan positioned made Killian turn around (while pointing her sword), and that he was not facing the fire guardian anymore, Danielle could not prevent a huge smile and a blush spreading across her cheeks, from what he just said her. Danielle then noticed that Emma was staring at her with a strange glance. They continued their walk, and Rosalie grabbed Aurora's hand, as to reassure herself that she was still here. Understanding her daughter's insecurity, Aurora said:

"It's okay, Rosalie… I'm alright."

Rosalie just looked in her mother's eyes and nodded slightly. A several minutes later, the group finally got out of the cave. They were all very relieved to see the light and taste the fresh air again.

"Look there, the beanstalk I told you about." – Killian said – "See, I was not lying."

"It's almost close… we can reach it in no time." – Emma commented with relief.

"Yes, but it's already the sunset." – Mulan pointed out – "It's not safe to travel at night."

"She's right…" – Aurora added – "We should set up a camp for the night."

The three Guardians agreed and they began to do so. Once the camp was set up, Mulan sat right next to Hook, in order to constantly keep an eye on him. Aurora, Rosalie and Emma lay next to each other, and they went asleep within minutes. Danielle could not sleep, thinking about all the today's events, and about how she missed her newly-found home. Danielle just kept staring at the fire which she made with her powers, and sighed in sadness and exhaustion. She then realized that she actually lacked in sleep and really needed some rest. She took out of her pocket a mirror. Danielle noted that she indeed had dark circles under her eyes.

" _Very soon, I'll sleep in a bed again…"_ – she thought for herself – _"I really wonder what Regina could be doing right now…"_

As soon as this thought crossed her mind, something unexpected happened. The mirror she was still holding showed her an image of her mother, Regina, in Storybrooke! Danielle got really surprised by this event. Before she could have any proper reaction to this, the image of Regina disappeared.

"Regina…" – Danielle whispered.

She really wanted to see her at least two more seconds. Seeing her was in the same time a joy, but sadness in the same time, because Regina was not really there. But then, a realization hit Danielle.

" _Wait… Maybe… maybe I just found a way to communicate with Storybrooke..!"_

* * *

 **A/N: Soo... What did you think of this? Reviews are always welcome. Oh, and that part when Hook compliments Danielle and how she reacts was totally my idea. ^^ (lI just ove the Emma/Hook/Danielle love triangle, hi hi.)**


	7. Broken friendship, giant of beanstalk

**Here we go for chapter 7! This time, the chapter was entirely written by me. I felt very inspired for this one, and I couldn't wait until we reach it. :)**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, non profit purposes. OUAT belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis; SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Broken Friendship, Broken Love. The giant of Beanstalk Castle.**

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Hook, Mulan, Aurora, Rosalie, Danielle and Emma pursued their journey as soon as the sun rose. It did not take too long to finally arrive to the beanstalk. As everybody looked at it, Emma commented that it was uglier than she remembered it from the fairytale.

"It reminds of death…" – Mulan added.

"Well, then let's get started." – Hook said.

"Wait… If those beans open portals… why don't we take a bean instead, to go home?" – Emma asked in confusion.

"Because there are no beans left." – the pirate replied – "The story you know, my dear, is definitely not correct."

"Well, I remember there was a guy named Jack, a cow… and a giant with treasures, and… a golden goose… I think."

"It seems as a sweet story." – Hook commented with irony – "But the truth is a bit harsher. The giants used to grow beans, but not with good intentions. But in order to plunder other lands. Jack battled against them, and defeated all of them, except one. Before they died, the giants destroyed all the beans, so nobody could use its magic. They really were cruel."

"So, why nobody climbs there, to make other beans grow anew?" – Rosalie asked.

"Because the most terrible of the giants survived." – Killian answered – "That's why we must climb there, and take the magic compass, by avoiding him. All the treasures up there, including the compass, remained. That compass will lead you to your home. Cora can open a portal using the aches of the platform, but she cannot reach your world without the compass. As soon as we get it, we're going to steal the aches, in order to go where you need."

"And how can we be sure that you're not using us in order to get the compass for Cora?" – Mulan asked not without suspicion.

Captain Hook looked at the team of the ladies, and then he answered:

"Because you five are a more secure company. I just need travelling means. I'm ready to team with anyone who would bring me to destination first."

After a short second of reflection, they decided that it was about time to start climbing the beanstalk. However, Hook told them that the beanstalk has a protection spell on it. Cora gave him a remedy against it, which as a bracelet on his right wrist.

"I have a second one, since Cora was supposed to accompany me." – Killian said – "So, who of you five beauties will take her place, hmm? Don't fear to fight for it."

Rosalie only rolled her eyes in annoyance of the pirate's latter words. But he had a point. They had to decide wisely of who should go on that dangerous mission, on the side of a villain.

 **Portland, 2010**

Emma was in a supermarket, buying food for the week, as her foster family ordered her to. She was following the list she was given, and as she moved her eyes from it a second, she saw a teenage boy, who seemed to be around sixteen. Emma noted to herself that he was cute. The guy noticed her too and during a brief moment, they exchanged a smile. Emma then returned to her task, avoiding thinking about the guy. Then, she heard a manager of the supermarket say to someone:

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Emma looked up and saw that the boy was actually caught in stealing! It didn't take for her to react, and she approached them, saying:

"Hey bro, you found what I was looking for!"

She took the pack of cookies he tried to steal and put it in the caddy. Emma tried to look as innocent as possible, which encouraged the boy doing the same. The manager asked:

"You two know each other..?"

"Yes, he's my brother." – Emma replied with a smile.

The boy nodded, with a small smile too, and a moment later, the manager went away. The guy sighed in relief, and he said:

"Thank you very much… Smart trick, by the way."

"I learned it from a friend…" – Emma said with a hint of sadness, but she quickly composed herself – "My name's Emma. What is yours?"

"You can call me Neal." – the teen said a bit shily.

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

The ladies were standing under the beanstalk, trying to decide who would climb it. Mulan wanted it to be her, because she had the best physical condition for this. But Rosalie protested, pointing out that she and her friends are Sailor Guardians, and they have better chances than Mulan does.

"Alright, let it be…" – Mulan said – "But only one of you three can go up there. You indeed are impressive, but it's because you're a team. What happens once you're separated?"

"She might have a point…" – Aurora commented.

"Thanks for the worry, but we're already separated from three others of us, and we're doing just fine." – Danielle said with a partially sarcastic tone – "Anyway, I think I should climb."

"Hey, why you?" – Emma said, not very pleased by the idea.

"I saved us from Cora, and from a giant humanoid spider." – Danielle pointed out – "A giant is not something I could not deal with."

"But it's well known that the chance tends to change sides when it's the most inconvenient." – Emma replied to her friend, not without a hint of an unpleasant grin.

Danielle glared at her, clearly unpleased by her friend's words and behavior. Before she could reply her anything, Rosalie spoke:

"Girls, I have been Sailor R for much longer than you were guardians… I'm I can do it."

"Come on, you named me the leader two days ago! I'm going up there." – Danielle protested.

Emma sighed in exasperation. As Danielle gave her an interrogative look, Emma grabbed her wrist and led her five steps away from the rest of the group. She spoke in a low tone, so others and Hook (especially Hook) couldn't hear:

"What's your problem, huh?"

"You think I have a problem?" – Danielle asked in the same low tone – "I think it's you, on the contrary. You clearly are against the idea for me to go up there."

"And I think you try to find a way to spend some time with Hook." – Emma replied, finally going straight to the point.

Danielle had a short laugh. It was the kind of laugh you have in disbelief, just as Danielle couldn't believe what Emma finally dared to say. She shook her head and said:

"You spoke about Hook, not me. You can't bear the thought that he and me would be side by side during long hours, am I right?"

"It must be me." – Emma said, avoiding this subject – "I'm the princess of the Heavens, remember? I'm the owner of the Eternal Crystal."

"But what's the point, since your Star Wand happens to be broken?" – Danielle said a bit harshly.

Emma's face almost completely fell at her words. Rosalie approached them, saying:

"Girls, really, the best solution for you it's that I go up…"

"No, you are not going!" – Emma and Danielle almost yelled in unison.

Rosalie only raised her both hands, in an apologetic manner, and walked back to Mulan and Aurora. Emma then turned back to Danielle and said:

"Look, you truly should let me climb that damn beanstalk. If you go, and that something goes not as planned, guess who will be angry?"

Danielle understood Emma talked about Regina. Damn, that was a smart move. The last thing Danielle wanted is for her mother to return to her evil tendencies. She blamed Snow White during long years for her "death", spent her life trying to get her revenge. If Regina ever got to blame the Guardians for her death by the giant, she had no clue if Regina would be able to let go. Danielle sighed and said:

"Alright, Emma… you can go."

Then, she walked to Rosalie, Aurora and Mulan. After that, Mulan gave to Emma some powder, which could make the giant fall asleep. Emma then approached Hook, who commented:

"I like knew it would be you."

He put the bracelet on Emma's right wrist and he added:

"It permits you climb up there. But there are more dangers. Fortunately, you have me as a protection."

He gestured at his missing left hand, indicating that he needed his hook back where it was supposed to be. Emma didn't seem agreeing with the idea, but Killian said:

"I cannot climb with only one hand."

Since there was no choice, Emma gave him the hook. Then, Emma and Killian started the very high climbing.

Sometime later, as they were very far away from the ground, Hook tried to relax the atmosphere with conversations. Emma indeed needed it, because it was so high, and it was quite scary. But she would not give him the satisfaction of feeling useful to her. Killian asked:

"Your first beanstalk, huh? Yeah, you never forget the first."

But Emma did not reply. The pirate pursued, not without his usual grin:

"You know, your silence would push guys away, but… I like the difficulties."

"I'm concentrated."

"No, you're scared. You're afraid to talk, to open yourself, to trust me. That's a pity. Things would go much better."

"You should get used to the distrust." – Emma commented.

"Right, I'm a pirate… But I don't need your faith, because you're already an open book."

"Oh, really?" – Emma asked with a hint of irony and an unimpressed look on her face.

"You care for your friends; that's why you climbed. You want to protect them, even though you seem to not have all the necessary means to do so."

" _He must have heard about my Star Wand…"_ – Emma thought.

"They are practically the only family you knew for so long, right..?" – Hook asked.

This time, Emma got quite taken aback by this half-statement. How could he have guessed? Noticing her expression, Hook had a short chuckle, and he said:

"I told you, an open book."

"How did you guess..?"

"I spent years in Neverland." – Hook replied – "That's a place where live the lost boys. Sometimes, your look in your eyes reminds me theirs… You have been alone during long years, am I right?"

"Yes… until the day I met them." – Emma finally confessed, before she hid her emotions back, by stating – "But our world is not Neverland."

"An orphan is the same anywhere. You missed love in your life…" – Hook pursued.

"Not anymore. I have five best friends, two nice cats, and I found my parents." – Emma protested.

"If you say so, but… have you ever been in love?"

Emma definitely didn't want speak about that with the pirate. But she didn't show him the pain she felt during a second and she replied with a sad smile:

"No. I never was."

 **Portland, 2010**

It has been several weeks that Emma and Neal first met. Emma often went to meet him somewhere in secret, and they had much fun together. Neal didn't have a very good reputation around, because he barely had something he could call a "home", and he often had to steal something to eat. But with Emma, his life became brighter. They both found a friend in each other, but they both knew that it was becoming something more. Neal could not spend a day without thinking of Emma, and Emma could barely wait until the day they would see each other again. Today was one of those days, and Emma ran to their meeting point. She greeted him, smiling brightly and she always did when she saw him:

"Hi, Neal."

"Hi, Emma. How are you?" – he replied – "Where would you like to go today?"

"I don't care, as much as we are together." – Emma replied, blushing slightly of the words she just has said to him.

"Okay then. Let's just walk for a while." – Neal said – "By the way, there's a little something I stole for you."

"Neal…" – Emma sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't you worry, nothing expensive, really…"

Neal then took out of his pocket a pin and then, he attached it on Emma's coat. Emma looked at it, and as she saw what it represented, she mumbled:

"Oh Neal, it's… it's a Sailor R pins…!"

"Yes… I know how you adore Sailor R. So, when I saw it in a store yesterday, I couldn't resist but steal it for you."

Emma looked at him a second and then she gave him an excited hug. She didn't mind that the pin was stolen, Neal wanted to please her, and that's what not many people did in her life. Neal hugged her back, and as he pulled away slightly, he said:

"I would have bought it for you, if I hadn't spent the few dollars I had… I would like to give you much more, Emma…"

Emma looked in his eyes, seeing like through him, what he meant by his words. They stared at each other a moment, and then Neal leaned to her and kissed her lips. Emma felt so happy, it was her first kiss, and it was the most beautiful moment of her life yet. After awhile, they pulled away, and Emma asked, wondering if what she's experiencing was real:

"So, does that mean you…?"

"Wasn't it clear enough?" – Neal asked with a grin, as he kissed Emma once more, as she couldn't help but giggle of happiness between kisses.

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Mulan, Aurora, Rosalie and Danielle were anxiously looking up at the beanstalk, wondering how Emma was doing. Rosalie sat on a stone and put her face in her hands. Aurora set right next to her daughter, and put her hand on her shoulder, saying:

"It's alright, Rosalie… I'm sure your friend is okay."

"I hope so… I still think it should have been me." – Rosalie commented with sadness.

"Well, what's done is done." – Aurora said – "I'm glad to see how you care about her. That my vision came true."

Rosalie looked at her questioningly. Her vision? She didn't need to ask, because Aurora explained:

"When I was expecting you, your father and me went to find a unicorn. A unicorn has the power to show a preview of the future. I needed to know about Maleficent's threat. I searched for a way to protect you from it."

Rosalie looked at Aurora with deep emotions in her eyes. Her mother actually always cared for her that much (not that she had doubts, but see it by herself was pleasant). Aurora pursued:

"And what I saw did not answer to my question but… I saw something else. I saw that you are a hero, Rosalie. You were protecting Snow and Charming's child. And I… before even you were born, I felt very proud of you, of the person you're about to become."

Rosalie suddenly hugged her mother, emotions taking over her. After a sob, Rosalie said:

"I… I never thought that… I would someday hear those words from a mother…"

Aurora's eyes got teary too, and she hugged her daughter back. She whispered:

"I'm really sorry, Rosalie… that I could not be on your side all those years… But now that we found each other, I don't intend to let you go."

Rosalie felt sadness, but also happiness. Like Aurora said, it was really sad they missed fourteen years together. But she had to live the present, and enjoy all what it could bring. They finally could be a family. Aurora then said:

"It's too bad that Philip died, before even he could meet you."

Rosalie only nodded in sadness. She wished she could have met her father too, but fate is sometimes too cruel. She then looked in Danielle's direction, as she was pacing nervously, and thought that she neither had the chance to know her father. And Cecilia was in the same position. The thought of the Guardian of wind made her look up at the beanstalk again, praying that Emma would be back with the compass, and that they would reach Storybrooke very soon.

Meanwhile, Captain Hook and Emma finally reached the top. They looked around; it looked like a huge half destroyed castle. Emma asked:

"What happened around here..?"

"That's where the last battle happened." – Hook said, before he noticed that Emma's hand was bleeding – "Give me your hand."

Emma looked at it in confusion, before she noticed on her turn that it was indeed injured. At that moment she wished Alex was there, she could heal it in no time. The simple thought of Alex saddened her a bit. Hook said:

"Your hand is injured, let me help you."

"But it's alright."

"No, it's not." – the pirate protested, grabbing the girl's wrist.

"You're trying to be a gentleman?" – Emma asked sarcastically.

"The giants can smell blood." – Hook replied before adding – "And I'm always a gentleman."

Hook then versed some rum on the wound, which was rather painful. After that he put a bandage around Emma's injured hand. Even though Emma tried to look as she did not care, she could not deny (at least to herself) that she felt butterflies in her stomach during the whole process. But she definitely wouldn't give the pirate the satisfaction to see that he had some effect on her. As he finished, the pirate shared his plan: they would wait until the giant falls asleep, after what they would search for the compass, and as they find it, they run away. But Emma said that they rather use the powder Mulan gave them, to make the giant asleep, that would be less risky. Hook agreed on that, commenting that she indeed was a strong girl. At that moment, Emma noticed a tattoo on his wrist, representing the name 'Milah'.

"Who's Milah?" – Emma asked by curiosity.

"… It was a long time ago…" – Hook replied, before he started to walk to the castle's entry – "She's dead now."

It did not take long for Emma to understand:

"Gold… Rumplestiltskin… He took more than your hand, right? That's why you want to kill him."

"You're rather perceptive, for someone who has never been in love." – Hook commented as he turned to her.

"Maybe I was, once."

 **Portland, 2011**

Neal and Emma met once again, and after a short kiss, Neal noticed that Emma seemed a bit down. He asked his girlfriend:

"Emma… something's wrong?"

"Not really, it's just… The foster family somehow found out about you and me… and they 'strictly advised' me that I should put an end to our relationship." – Emma explained sadly.

"Oh… I see…" – Neal said.

Before he could retreat, Emma grabbed his arm, and hurried to say:

"But it's okay, Neal. I don't want to end this. I don't care what they think."

"It's _not_ okay, Emma." – Neal protested – "Maybe they're right, we should not be together. I am not the best boyfriend option for you, Emma. I don't want to see you suffer, because of me."

"But I will not, Neal." – Emma said – "You're what makes me happy… I never was during so long years. And I make you happy too, you said it to me. So, let's not private each other of the best we could get in this rough world."

Neal sighed, and shook his head slightly. He was in thought during a moment, before he said:

"I don't want to end this either, Emma. But… if your foster family doesn't approve, what do you think could happen next? What if they decide to transfer you again?"

Emma lowered her head in sadness. She knew he had a point, that nothing can stop them from doing so. She then asked:

"What do you suggest…?"

"What if… what if we run away, far away from here, _together_?" – Neal asked, looking straight in her eyes.

"But… where…?" – Emma asked.

"Hmm… here!" – Neal said, taking a bit creased USA map from under his coat – "Close your eyes and put your finger anywhere. That would be our destination."

Emma grinned, and she did as her boyfriend asked. As she pointed her finger, she opened her eyes, to see that it would be "Tallahassee".

"Tallahassee… Not bad." – Neal commented.

"So, Tallahassee it is..!" – Emma squealed in excitement, before kissing Neal.

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Emma, who transformed into Sailor Light, climbed on statute next to the front door. Hook started to hit a bone against a huge shield, in order to make the giant exit the castle. It did not take long for the giant, whose name was Anton, to appear. As soon as she showed off, Killian Jones shouted:

"Hey! Hey, you! Yes, you! Wanna kill a human?! I'm a horrible one, so come on! Come on!"

As he was provoking the giant, Hook ran in the direction of the statute. The giant was about to hit the pirate, Emma pulled the bag with the powder right on his face. A second later, Anton fell on the floor, making it tremble. Then, Hook said:

"It seems like we're a good team."

"Let's get the compass." – Emma replied.

As they entered the castle, they got impressed by all the treasures which filled the room. Captain Hook could not help himself but admire all the golden coins around. Emma reminded him that they had no clue how long the magic powder had its effects, and they had to hurry to find the compass. As they walked, trying to find what they were after, Emma commented:

"How will we find the compass in this mess?"

"Well, we'll have to search… I wonder how much treasures we could take down the beanstalk… along with the compass, of course."

They then saw a skeleton lying on the floor, and according to the name written on the sword, it was Jack, the one who defeated the giants. While they were looking around, Hook didn't notice that he was about to walk straight to a thread. But Emma did.

"Stop…!"

Before he touched the thread, she grabbed him and pulled him to her, making him back away from it. So, they found themselves in a hug-like position, and Emma felt her cheeks burn.

"Finally…" – the pirate commented.

Damn, what has she just done? Emma retreated from him, as she mentally cursed herself. She hoped that Danielle would never learn about this little incident.

"That's a trap." – Emma explained, showing the thread, noticing that it was connected to a huge cage hanging on the ceiling – "It's a good guarding system."

"Well, that's a good excuse for hugging me, but next time you can forget about the circumstances." – Killian said, with his seducing grin.

"Let's find the compass, and return home." – Emma said, sighing in annoyance.

 **Portland, 2011**

Neal was walking through the night streets, ready for his journey on Emma's side. Very soon, they could live however they wanted, without any pressure from other people. He said her that they would meet at 22:00 pm, at a car park they both knew well. Suddenly, his thoughts got interrupted as a black cat suddenly jumped from nowhere and stood in front of him. The cat was gazing him with intensity, and Neal noticed that it had a golden star mark on its forehead. Neal didn't expect what happened next, because the cat actually talked.

"Do you care about Emma? In that case, let her go."

Neal almost shouted, hearing the cat talking. He walked two steps back, and he said:

"You… you can talk?!"

"Yes, and my name is Lux." – the cat replied.

"Alright… but… but how do you know Emma…?" – Neal asked, realizing what Lux said him earlier.

"That's a long story. But trust me, you want to hear it." – the cat replied.

"So, Lux… who are you?"

"I… I was sort of assigned to be Emma's advisor. I must to be her guide, to help her fulfill her destiny. I woke from a long stasis about two years ago, and I searched for her since then."

"Well, her destiny is me!" – Neal protested, not ready to give up to a talking cat – "We care about each other very much, and we will in the future!"

"You love her…" – Lux commented – "In that case, please, let her go."

"What..? Never!"

"You don't understand… there's too much at stake. Emma doesn't know yet, but she is a Sailor Guardian, and she has an important mission, to bring light into the realms and destroy the great evil and darkness." – the cat explained, insisting on the importance of the stake.

"A Sailor Guardian…? Like Sailor R or something…?" – Neal said, with a sort of nervous laugh.

"Please, could you stay focused?" – Lux sighed in annoyance – "If Emma stays with you, she won't be able to follow the right path. If she doesn't, the consequences could be terrible. Our whole world could be submerged in darkness."

Neal didn't reply. He wasn't about to leave Emma, but what the cat just said quite worried him. A world of darkness wasn't an appealing thought at all.

"You know what true darkness is, Neal, don't you?" – Lux pursued.

The young man then shook his head, as recomposing himself, and then said to the cat:

"Well, if you need a hero, you better ask someone else… like Sailor R, or… I don't know. A new life awaits Emma and me in Tallahassee. See ya!"

As he said that, Neal just started to walk away, not even giving the cat a second glance. But he did not walk too far, as he suddenly felt the cat jump on his back. Neal glared at Lux, shouting:

"Hey! Get off of me…!"

Before he had the time to push Lux, the cat suddenly whispered something in Neal's ear. This made the guy froze in his current position for a moment. After a minute, he just stared in the cat's eyes. Lux then finally broke the silence:

"There's a curse, which has to be broken. And Emma is one of the important keys to success. Emma and five other girls must become Sailor Guardians. Only if all the six are reunited, the curse can be finally broken."

Neal lowered his head, unable to say anything. Lux pursued:

"Now, you must take a decision. I know it's hard. But you must take the right one. As I said before, there's too much at stake."

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Killian and Emma were still searching for the compass, with no much success. But then, they got a much bigger problem. The ground started to tremble, and it could mean only one thing.

"Someone just woke up…" – Hook said.

The giant then entered the room, full of rage. As he saw them, he ran in their direction. Emma and Hook had no time to hide somewhere. Due Anton's weight, the castle was trembling, and some parts of a ceiling fell on Hook. Emma looked horrified and a second later, she got grabbed by the giant. He started to press Sailor Light in his hand, which made her suffer. She shouted:

"No…! I'm not what you think…!"

"You're a thief, and you poisoned me!" – the giant shouted – "I'm sure you're exactly what I think you are!"

"No! Look, you have a compass, I need it!"

"I don't care what you need!"

"I need it to help my friends, so we could reunite with our families!" – Sailor Light pleaded – "Do you have any friends or family?"

"No! Because humans killed them all!" – Anton answered and intensified his pressure.

Emma started to feel really bad due to this. But then, she got an idea. She bit the giant's hand, which made him let her fall on the floor. The Guardian started to run, and the giant pursued her, screaming of rage. As Emma saw the thread of the trap, she grabbed her tiara, shouting:

"Light Tiara Magic!"

The tiara flew straight to the thread and it broke it in one second. Emma ran a bit further, as the cage fell right on the giant. Sailor Light then grabbed Jack's sword on the ground and approached the giant, who was now lying on the floor under his own cage. She pointed the sword to his eye, and he immediately closed his eyes, begging:

"No, no, no…"

"According to your reaction, you know what it is. Let me guess, there's some poison on it?" – Emma said – "You have a compass, and I need it."

"You'll kill me anyway." – Anton replied – "Go ahead, kill me."

"You don't know me…" – Emma said in disbelief of how he could think that.

"I know how you, humans, are." – Anton said – "They killed us and destroyed the beans."

"That's not the story I heard."

"It's because the stories are written by the winners."

Emma pointed the sword to him a little further, which made Anton surrender and he gave her the famous magic compass. As Emma took it, Anton said:

"See..? I'm not a bad guy."

Emma looked at him a moment, and then she said to him:

"Maybe you're saying the truth… Well, I have to go now. Are there more of your people?"

"No… I'm alone." – Anton replied with sadness.

Sailor Light looked at him with compassion. She knew how it was to be alone, as well as seeing your own home destroyed and all the people you love to be killed. Then, she saw something next to him, and asked:

"What is this, a bean? Could it open a portal?"

"Not anymore. It was destroyed, along with others. I keep this one, as a reminder that all humans are murderers!"

"You are wrong." – Emma said – "I'm a Sailor Guardian. I fight for the peace on the realms."

At those words, Emma started to walk away. Anton suddenly broke the cage and stood up. Emma feared a moment that he would attack her, but he actually revealed a small (well, for her it was big) hole between the floor and the wall. He then asked her to go. Emma looked up at him, asking why he let her go away. Anton replied:

"Because you could have killed me, but you didn't. For that, I owe you a favor, and now go away, before I change my mind!"

Sailor Light was about to go, but she then stopped and said:

"You actually owe me two favors."

"What..?!"

"I could have killed you twice." – Emma noted – "With the poisoned sword, and also when you were asleep."

Anton agreed for the second favor. Then, Emma helped Hook to go out from under the stones, who happened to be quite alright. The pirate said:

"You're so damn amazing… Can I see the compass?"

Emma showed it to him. Then, she took his hand, as if they were about to go down together, but then she just unchained the pirate.

"What… what are you doing…?" – the pirate asked in a dangerous tone.

"Hook, I… I can't…"

"Emma, look at me. Have I ever lied to you? I brought you here, put myself in danger to help you… You have the compass, so why are you doing this now?"

"I can't take the risk to trust you… I'm sorry."

"You're SORRY?! Now, you'll let me die here? You'll let that beast eat me?!" – the pirate shouted in anger, still not believing that Emma could do this to him.

"He's not a beast!" – Emma corrected him – "And you won't die. I just need to gain some time, that's all."

At those words, the girl walked away, as Hook kept shouting for her, in anger and frustration.

"Swan…! Swan!"

 **Portland, 2011**

Emma was standing at her meeting point, waiting for Neal. She looked at her watch. It was already 22:20 pm. Where could Neal be? He promised to be there at 22:00 pm.

" _Calm down, Emma. It's only 20 minutes… Maybe he's just late. He probably had an impediment."_

But what kind of impediment could he have? It made no sense. Every minute, every hour, Emma's anxiety only grew. But she tried to not lose hope. She had to believe he would come; there were no reasons he wouldn't. He loved her, at least that's what he showed her… But was it really love? She was inexperienced in this area, maybe she misunderstood. She was in love with him, she was sure of that. But what about him? Emma kept torturing herself with those questions and wonders the whole night. As she saw that it was the sunrise, she couldn't help but let tears escape her eyes. She understood at that moment that Neal would never come.

" _It was all a mistake… just a game."_ – she thought – _"I was fool to think that he felt the same way about me, as I felt about him…"_

Then, she hurried to walk back at her foster family house. She had to arrive before they woke up and realize that she was gone. As she arrived in the house, she fell in her bed, and silently cried in the pillow, completely heartbroken.

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

As Emma finally reached the ground, her friends and allies ran to her. Rosalie asked:

"Oh, Emma…! I was so worried! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am… Here is the compass…" – Emma replied, giving the object to Mulan.

"Hey, and where's Hook…?" – Danielle suddenly asked.

"He's under arrest up there, for ten hours." – Emma replied simply, before adding – "Thanks for asking how I'm doing, by the way."

"What…? I… I don't like your insinuations!" – Danielle composed herself after a taken aback moment – "Well, sorry, I didn't ask!"

"Sure thing, love interest passes first." – Emma commented before she turned around.

She however wondered a moment why she acted this way around her friend. Emma felt a little ashamed of this. Danielle suddenly made Emma turn around, and said in a stern tone:

"We're not done! I don't like your insinuations!"

"Isn't that true? You insisted the most to climb up there, and the reason is evident!"

"Yeah, but you used my weak point to win the place on Hook's side!" – Danielle protested.

"Oh come on..! But the point is: I climbed straight into danger; I could have died up there! And all you care about is that I was on Hook's side? Not fair!"

"Don't play the victim!" – Danielle shouted, feeling how each second her temper was a little more lost – "It's not like you climbed up there because you care for us. You just grabbed the opportunity to have the alone time with the pirate..!"

Rosalie, Aurora and Mulan were watching at the scene from aside. After a moment, Rosalie said:

"Their fighting about the pirate is so annoying, that I almost hope we'll never see him again…"

"You said it, Rosalie…" – Mulan commented.

The three of them couldn't suppress a loud sigh after the warrior's words.

After the sunset, Danielle sat next to the fire again. The atmosphere lightened up from before, her argument with Emma stopped almost as quickly as it started. She and Emma made up, but Danielle felt sad, wondering how she and her friend could have ended like this. They used to be good friends before. During her whole childhood, she used to be unappreciated. But after she met Emma, things have changed. And now… she was letting show her "worse" side. Danielle didn't mean a half of what she said to Emma earlier, and she was sure Emma didn't either. So, why was she acting this way around Emma? All of this because of a guy? Danielle hated the fact that she was letting the pirate stand between her and Emma, they had a strong friendship. But at the same time, Captain Hook made born some strange, but positive feelings in her. And he was also the cause to the much less pleasant feelings, which Danielle felt as she saw Emma around him too.

" _It's just that… it's for the first time I feel something like this for someone. It's all so new… And I'm just not sure how to deal with all those new feelings."_ – Danielle thought, as she put her face in her hands – _"I wonder what Regina would have advised…"_

As the thought of her mother crossed her head, she remembered of her mirror incident. She hadn't told anybody yet, because she didn't want to give false hope, in case it doesn't work. Maybe it was the opportunity to try again? She took her small mirror again, and she looked straight into in, trying to focus.

" _Come on, Danielle… Let's give it a try… you can do this…"_

* * *

 **A/N: So? What did you think about it? Sorry if the Portland parst were shorter, but didn't have more ideas about it...**

 **We finally have the serious of the love triangle! Yay! Don't worry, that doesn't mean Emma and Danielle aren't friends anymore. It's just that from the beginning I suggested that they would argue (as Usagi and Rei), since they're daughters of old enemies. But then, my friend suggested that they would be arguing once they both fall in love with Hook. That's how the Emma/Hook/Danielle triangle was born. ^^**


	8. Moon unleashed! A new wind awakens!

**Hello, here comes chapter 8! The global thing was written by my friend, but the lost of edits needed were done by me.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, non profit. OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis; SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Moon unleashed. A new wind awakens.**

 **Kansas, 2004** **  
**  
Cecilia was playing in the woods, close by her foster home. For some reasons, it always was an appealing place for her to play in. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks, as she suddenly saw a wolf. The girl couldn't make any move, and she just continued to stare at the wolf, which was staring back at her. After a moment, Cecilia started to slowly approach it. She knew that the wolves were normally dangerous, but something told inside her that it wouldn't harm her. As she was very close to the wolf, she slowly put her hand on its head and started to stoke it, as if it was a dog. The wolf relaxed, and give the girl the freedom pet it.

"I never thought you wolves would be tolerant to humans…" – Cecilia said with a grin.

Suddenly, she heard one of her foster parents call out for her. She sighed in sadness, knowing she had to go back. She turned around and said to herself:

"Well, I guess I have to return inside… Goodbye, wo…"

But as she turned back at where the wolf was, but she saw that the wolf was no longer there. Cecilia got a bit confused by this and after a moment, she started to walk back.

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
The Seven Dwarves counterparts were working hard in the mines, in order to get the fairy dust. Suddenly, Leroy crashed through a wall, discovering the diamonds; the kind that can be refined into fairy dust. David Nolan, Mary Margaret, Alexandra, Cecilia, Emily, Lux, and Athena were quickly informed about this, and they were very elated that they may finally have the magical power needed to get Jefferson's portal hat working again, and so rescue Emma, Danielle and Rosalie. Everybody went in the Granny's Diner, to celebrate this. But the celebration got disrupted when Albert Spencer entered the Diner, intending to speak with David.

"What do you want?" – David asked, unhappy to see him.

"You managed to defy me in our world. But here, I'm afraid we're about to have another dispute." – Albert Spencer warned him.

"Whenever you want." – David replied, unimpressed.

"This is a great event for you, isn't it..?" – Albert asked – "You're about to bring you daughter back."

"Yes. It must be difficult for you to see how the good wins." – David commented.

"The good? What a self-esteem… I know the truth. You are still a shepherd, pretending to be a prince. You were not worthy to rule over a kingdom, and you definitely don't fit to lead this town. Soon, everybody around will see it, see who you truly are."

Alexandra, Cecilia and Emily, who were standing close, approached them, in order to defend their prince.

"Well, good luck with that." – Alex said.

"We have the support of the citizens." – Cecilia added – "And we are on David's side. If we trust him, the whole town will."

"And David is the best candidate to be a leader of Storybrooke." – Emily said – "He may have been a shepherd, but he's the Knight of the light."

Her both friends nodded to that. They knew him well, since in their past life, he used to be the knight of their former kingdom, and they always could trust him. Albert looked at those three girls with an unimpressed and despising look.

"I wouldn't be that sure about that, if I were you. Why would the town heed your opinion?" – he asked them.

"They saved this town, that's why." – David answered with determination.

"Oh really?" – Albert said – "They are useless, barely could be named heroes. They couldn't even have kept the half of their team stay in this world, they barely did a thing against some dead person and it was Regina who took some action."

Cecilia, Emily and Alex glanced at him, they really didn't like how he judged them, how he just humiliated their work. Albert Spencer added:

"You three should really be put in prison, for vigilantes. Or… concerning _you_ …" – he looked at Cecilia – "… it could be in the _dog pound_."

Cecilia understood he was referring to the fact her mother, Ruby, was a werewolf. She got really mad, she was about to make a step forward, and say a few words to this man, but she couldn't do so, because both Emily and Alexandra held her back. After that, Albert Spencer just went away, as David gave him an unpleasant glance. He didn't like when somebody insulted the Guardians. He then turned to the girls and said:

"Just don't pay attention to him. Who cares what he thinks?"  
At that same moment, Ruby was doing her usual waitress work. Suddenly, she heard someone say:

"A mouse."

"What, where?!" – Ruby exclaimed.

"No…" – Billy said, approaching Ruby.

Billy was one of the mechanics of the town, and Ruby used to talk to him (even sometimes going to flirt with him) during the Dark Curse.

"I was talking about me." – Billy pursued – "I was a mouse. My name was Gus, I lived in Cinderella's pantry, I was eating cheese, nibbling wood… but I preferred cheese."  
Ruby smiled a bit to this, and she asked:

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Well… we hadn't a chance to talk, after… everything changed." – Billy explained – "I just wanted you to know who I used to be… then."

"And… can I keep calling you 'Billy'?" – Ruby asked with a smile.

"You can call me however you want, if you agree to have a drink with me later. I already know Ruby well… now, I would like to know Red."

Ruby was stunned a moment by the proposition. But she knew she couldn't accept his offer, at least not today. She started sadly:

"Um… Today is not possible… because…"

At that moment, Belle approached Ruby, and pursued:

"We have plans for tonight. We have a girl's night out, with both our daughters."

"Yes, with Cecilia and Emily." – Ruby added.

"Alright… maybe another time." – Billy said, before walking away.

Ruby turned to Belle, and said with a grateful smile:

"Thank you."

"I see when a girl needs help." – Belle stated – "But… he seems to be a nice guy…?"

Ruby looked at the clock, indicating 8:20 pm, and she then said to Belle:

"It's… complicated."

Ruby then walked away, under Belle's interrogative look. Emily approached her mother, asking in confusion:

"Is there something wrong with Ruby…?"

"Don't know…" – Belle replied confused too – "She's acting strange this evening…"

Meanwhile, Ruby and Granny were working hard in the freezer of the Diner. David and Cecilia walked in, and David got confused by their actions. He asked:

"What… what's going on here..?"

"We are making a cage." – Granny replied.

"Today's the first full moon since the curse was broken." – Ruby explained – "It's my first wolf's time since then…"

"But you said you learned control the wolf long years ago…?" – Cecilia asked confused.

"True, but it has been fourteen years since I transformed into the wolf. I might have lost my shape." – Ruby replied – "I'm not sure that I can control my wolf anymore, and I… I don't want a tragedy to happen tonight…"

Cecilia nodded, but then David asked:

"And what about your magical cloak, which prevent you from transforming?"

"I searched for it everywhere… but it's missing. Maybe it wasn't taken by the curse."

David and Cecilia tried to convince her that she should not be locked in the freezer, because they believe she still can control the wolf, as Snow White always believed in her too. But Ruby protested, she didn't want take any risks. Then, Ruby got sealed up in the freezer.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Red Riding Hood and Snow White were running away from the Evil Queen's men, but one of them ripped Red's hood in process. Both young women finally managed to hide from the guards. It was only then that Red noticed that her cloak was ripped.

"You cannot stay with me..!" – she said to her friend – "It's the full moon today, the wolf's time starts. Only this cloak can prevent my transformation."

"It's ripped a little bit, I'm sure it still works." – Snow White said.

"But what if it doesn't?" – Red protested – "You saw what I did to Peter… I cannot control the wolf, it's terrible. For your safety, we should split up."

"Alright… But only tonight." – Snow said – "We'll meet each other in the morning, near the river. And then, we'll find a safe place for both of us. Perhaps a house in the woods…"

Red looked at her friend a moment, after what she finally asked:

"Why are you doing this…? Why are you so… nice to me? You saw what I'm capable of when I'm a wolf… you saw what I am."

"I know you're actually not like that." – Snow reassured her friend with a smile – "We are together until the end, Red."

After that, they went in different directions, and Red was unaware that some man was observing her from behind a tree.

 **Storybrooke**

The next morning, Granny arrived at the Diner, only to find out that Ruby was gone, the freezer wasn't resistant enough to prevent her from escaping. David, Cecilia, Mary Margaret and Granny went searching for her, and after a while, they found Ruby asleep in the woods. As they woke her up, she asked in confusion:

"Why am I here…? Didn't you put me in the cage yesterday?"

"When I arrived in the Diner this morning, the freezer was ravaged…" – Granny explained carefully.

Now, Ruby got alarmed, but David and Mary Margaret tried to calm her down.

"Ruby, everything's okay…" – David said.

"No, it's not!" – Ruby protested, starting to panic – "I don't remember a thing from the last night, and that's what I feared! Oh God, did I do something…?"

"What we are sure of, is that you escaped from the cage and you ran into the woods." – Mary Margaret said, putting her hands on her friend's shoulder.

"There are no reasons to suppose the worse." – Cecilia added.

Ruby was still upset by the situation. Then, David's phone rang, and he got informed about something. Alarmed, Ruby hurried to ask what it was about. David calmed her, saying that somebody abandoned his vehicle at the docks.

"Ruby… everything's going to be okay." – Cecilia said once again, in a reassuring way, as others nodded in agreement.

Ruby looked at everyone and thought that maybe she overreacted and that nothing wrong was done during the night after all.

 **Enchanted Forest**

In the morning, Red awoke in the forest. She sighed in relief that the hood worked. She walked to the river and as she was about to drink a bit, suddenly her hood was grabbed by a young man.

"Hey!" – Red shouted, and immediately ran pursuing the man.

At first, she thought that she lost him, clearly upset. But suddenly, she heard a voice behind her saying:

"Looking for that?"

She saw that he held her hood in one hand, but in his other, there was a torch. He was about to burn it, but Ruby stopped him:

"No! Please, don't… I need it!"

"This old thing? Why would you need it? Unless it… protects you from something?"

"What are you talking about?" – Ruby asked, feigning ignorance.

"Do you think I won't recognize a wolf when I see one?" – the man asked with a grin.

Ruby pushed him on the ground and shouted:

"How do you know about me?!"

The young man pushed rolled Red on the ground on his turn, and he answered:

"I know how recognize a child of the moon."

As he said that, his eyes turned gold into one moment. Red asked:

"You… you're like me…"

"My name is Quinn. I smelled you last night." – he replied – "Nobody talked about that with you, right? Nobody explained who you are?"

"My parents were killed by hunters when I was a kid, I was raised by my grandmother…"

"…who hid the truth from you." – Quinn finished for her – "She forced you to wear _this_."

Red hurried to grab her precious cloak. Quinn pursued:

"You still black out? You still don't control yourself? And maybe you even kill people. I know how it is… I went through the same thing. But it's not how it's supposed to be."

"What do you mean..?" – Red asked.

"What if I told you there's a way to control the wolf? That you don't have to worry about doing something wrong anymore?"

"That's possible?" – Red asked with an excited smile.

"Follow me."

Quinn led Red into a lair. As they entered here, Red saw that several people lived there. Quinn said that the place used to be the main hall of a castle, but now it belonged to them, the werewolves. Then, Quinn introduced a woman, named Anita.

"Good job, Quinn." – Anita said – "You finally found her. You have so grown up…"

"Do you know me?" – Red asked.

"I am your mother." – Anita replied, to Red's surprise.

 **Storybrooke**

David and others went back to the town, they found out that the vehicle was Billy's tow truck. Red suddenly said:

"I can smell blood…"

A moment later, they found Billy's mutilated body, torn apart in a dumpster. Ruby couldn't help but scream in horror.

"It was the wolf…! It was me…!" – she said between sobs.

A bit later, when the ambulance arrived to take Billy's body, David and Mary Margaret tried to reassure Ruby.

"There are no proofs that it was the wolf's doings." – David said.

"We know you, Ruby. I still believe in you, like I always did." – Mary Margaret added.

But Ruby shook her head, still in tears. It was hard for her to believe that someone else could have killed Billy like that, during the night of the full moon. Cecilia then noticed that there were a few people approaching the crime scene. She made a sign with her head to Granny, making her notice too. The old lady said:

"Maybe it's not the best place for this conversation…"

"We should talk somewhere in private." – Cecilia added.

"It's okay, I will defend her…" – David reassured them.

He was about to walk to the people who were staying a bit further, but Ruby prevented him from doing so.

"No! You should lock me up! Maybe, at least the prison cell will retain me…" – Ruby asked with tears – "It's not me you must defend from people, David, but defend the people from me!"

Granny and Cecilia grabbed Ruby's hands in reassurance, as they, followed by David and Mary Margaret, walked to the Sheriff's Station.

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**  
"Granny lied to me…" – Red said, still shocked by finding out her mother was actually very much alive – "She told me you were killed by hunters…"

"She lied to you since the moment she kidnapped you from me, when you were still a baby." – Anita replied.

"Why did she do this…?" – Red asked.

"She didn't want you to find out about who you truly are." – Anita explained – "She saw the wolf as a monster to be ashamed of. But I see it in a different way."

Anita had a proud smile as she said those words, as she looked everyone sitting in the room. She then looked back at Red, and pursued:

"People want that we think about ourselves as monsters. But as soon as you believe them, you'll become one."

Red looked at her mother, with sadness and some distress evident on her face. Anita put her hand on Red's shoulder, saying:

"You're not the first to find out about yourself due to a tragedy. Lots of us spend their lives, trying to conceal the wolf, they didn't know how to control it."

Red lowered her head, because what Anita said was exactly how she was actually feeling since the day she killed Peter. But Anita added with a smile:

"But they just needed some help, to accept their true nature. You can control the wolf, only if you accept it as a part of yourself."

"Can you teach me?" – Red asked.

"Of course I can." – Anita answered, smiling – "First, start by getting rid of _this_."

Anita was talking about the cloak. At first, Red wasn't sure about this. This cloak always protected her from doing something horrible, and the idea of stopping wear this was a bit frightening. After a moment of hesitation, she finally removed the cloak. As she did, she felt a relief, and she immediately hugged her mother, with tears in her eyes and a smile of happiness.

 **Storybrooke**

At the Sheriff's Station, David locked Ruby in a cell, even though he didn't think it was a necessary precaution, since he still believed Ruby wasn't guilty in Billy's murder.

"You'll be safe here." – David said, as he turned the key of the cell.

"Thank you, David." – Ruby said to her friend.

"You'll thank me in the morning. Meantime, I will find the real killer."

"You already found."

David looked up, and saw that it was Albert Spencer, who just arrived there.

"It's that _thing_ , the wolf." – Albert said cruelly, looking at Ruby.

"Get out of there! Whatever happened between us in the past, don't bring her into this! There's no evidence it was her!" – David said in anger.

"I believe your judgment is submitted to your emotions…" – Albert commented.

Ruby stood up from her bed, and she shouted at the prosecutor:

"Leave him alone!"

But Albert Spencer ignored her words, pursuing:

"You're protecting her out of friendship, putting everyone else in danger. I knew you would make a wrong step, shepherd. It was just a question of time."

David had really enough of those conversations, and asked the former king what he wanted. Albert replied that he wanted justice, that he gives Ruby to him, and that the town eventually decides her fate. David refused, since he knew what kind of "justice" Albert meant.

"I will start telling the people that you're putting their lives in danger, for your own interests. And a mob will rise."

"We'll see that." – David replied, unimpressed and determinate – "To get her, you'll have to deal with me."

"I'm waiting forward to this." – Albert replied, before exiting the Sheriff's Station.

David and Ruby exchange a worried and sad look, and after a minute of silence, Ruby finally dared to speak.

"Maybe he's not that wrong after all…" – she started – "…I should see the consequences of the murder…"

"Ruby, we already talked about this." – David protested again – "I know you are not the murderer."

"But what if in the end, you're wrong? I cannot let you risk your reputation, or the safety of the town!" – Ruby replied in distress – "I… I cannot let the Peter tragedy repeat itself… I ate him, David! Because I had no control over the wolf, and… and it's because of me that Cecilia has no father…"

Suddenly, they heard a gasp. David turned around, and both he and Ruby saw that Cecilia had just entered the Sheriff's Station. She wore an expression of shock on her face. The girl finally managed to ask:

"You… you killed my father, Ruby…?"

Ruby was silent a moment. She knew that she couldn't hide the truth anymore, and it was a pain for her heart and soul to tell this to her daughter. Ruby finally nodded in confirmation, tears streaming from her eyes.

"No… no, you…" – Cecilia shook her head, refusing to believe this.

"Cecilia… I'm so sorry…" – Ruby managed to say.

Cecilia got very hurt, by learning that painful truth. Without saying a word, she ran off the Sheriff's Station, with tears in her eyes.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Anita was teaching Red to gain control over the wolf. During the night of full moon, Red, under her wolf's form, was running on the side of the other wolves. As she was running, Red was keeping in mind what her mother learned her earlier.

" _It will be like nothing you ever felt before. The pines in the underfoot… the air rushing through your fur… your brothers and your sisters on your side... Your mind won't want to believe it. It will tell you that the wolf is in your body, trying to take over. If you believe that, for even a moment, you'll black out, and lose control. Like you have every night you turned, but… if you give into the wolf, you'll realize the truth: you_ are _the wolf. And when you accept that, you'll finally be in control."_

In the morning, as Red awoke in the lair, where lived all werewolves, Anita asked her:

"What do you remember?"

After a short moment of thinking, Red answered:

"Everything."

"You finally became the wolf." – Anita said.

"I don't have to be afraid anymore…" – Red said, with a expression of happiness on her face, since she was finally able to control her actions during the wolf's time.

 **Storybrooke**

Spencer, who was standing in front of the Sheriff's Station, was leading a mob.

"We won't tremble in fear in front of this creature anymore. We know who she is, where she is hiding. Why is she still alive? Because someone protects her: David Nolan! And he's helped by the Sailor Guardians! How much people must die, before our prince takes some action?! Those Guardians, who are supposed to protect our world from danger, give a care for a monster, thus keeping the danger for this town active! Our so called heroes are traitors! If David or his Guardians don't protect you, so it will be me!"

Albert Spencer, helped by the mob, broke the chains which were keeping the door of the Sheriff's Station close, walked to the prison cell with intentions to seize Ruby. But the whole mob got surprised to see that Ruby was gone.

Meanwhile, David, Emily, Alexandra and Granny have brought Ruby to Belle, who has agreed to hide her in the library.

"Thank you for letting her to hide there. It's not safe in the Sheriff's Station." – David thanked Belle.

"That was a surprise to learn that Ruby is a werewolf…" – Belle replied – "But I couldn't have done otherwise, she's the mother of my daughter's friend. I could tell a family."

Ruby shook her head in sadness. Her mood only worsened when Cecilia got deceived, horrified by her actions of the past.

"By the way, did you warn Cecilia about the mob?" – Granny asked to Emily and Alex.

"Not yet… I don't know where she went." – Alex replied.

"Let me take care of that." – Emily said – "I will search for her. Good luck here."

At those words, Emily ran out of the library, intending to find her friend.

"We can stop the mob only if we prove that Ruby has nothing to do with Billy's death." – David stated – "I'll need your help. Belle, if the mob comes here, call for us."

David, Granny and Alexandra exited the library on their turn, leaving Ruby in company of Belle, and the distress in her heart.

At that same time, Cecilia was sitting next to the wishing well, in the woods. It was the only location she thought of, where she could be in calm. Cecilia couldn't believe that Ruby, her newly found mother, actually killed her father, which she never knew. She never imagined she could have done something horrible. Well, she knew Ruby was a werewolf, but the thought that she actually could have killed somebody never crossed her mind. She should have known better. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice say:

"Hey, Cecilia… Alex and I were looking for you everywhere…"

"Go away, Emily…" – Cecilia said – "I'm not in the mood to talk with anyone…"

"You're in distress, and I believe that a friend's role is to be around in that kind of situations." – Emily replied, sitting next to Cecilia – "Look, I know what you learned today upset you, but I know what you're going through."

"I believe you don't have a parent who killed another." – Cecilia commented.

"No, I don't. But… I have a parent who has done a so high number of wrong doings, that it's impossible to count them all."

Cecilia this time looked at Emily, remembering that she indeed wasn't pleased to find out that her own father was actually the Dark One.

"You witnessed how hard for me it was, going through this… to accept." – Emily reminded – "I almost surrendered to the darkness, inherited from Gold. But I found the strength to overcome it. And I believe you can forgive Ruby too."

"Maybe…" – Cecilia said, lowering her head again – "It's very shocking, you know… she literally _ate_ her beloved one, my father… I could have known him… But I never will, because of her."

"She ate your father, while she hadn't control of the wolf… and if she couldn't control him for a while, it was because she couldn't accept herself for what she is." – Emily pointed out – "Maybe it's time for you to accept her too, this is all the help she needs. And it will prevent tragedies like that."

Cecilia nodded, wondering if Emily wasn't wrong after all. She was very smart, so she guessed it was better to follow her advice.

"Alright… I guess I should forgive her…"

"Well, I think it was about time, 'cause…" – Emily started, hesitating about how she should tell her friend about the last news.

Cecilia looked at her with an interrogative look, as well as a small alert.

"I… actually came to warn you. Albert Spencer raised a mob; they intend to kill the wolf." – Emily finally informed her friend.

"They're about to kill Ruby…" – Cecilia whispered horrified.

She suddenly stood up, and ran in the direction of the town, followed by Emily. No, she wouldn't let the Storybrooke citizens kill her; they had to deal with her first!

 **Enchanted Forest**

The pack of werewolves was sleeping in the former castle hall, as suddenly they awoke, sensing someone coming down to them. They hurried to hide, thinking it were hunters. But it was actually Snow White. As she entered the room, Quinn attacked her, trying to struggle her. Seeing that it was her friend, Red shouted:

"No, don't! She won't do us any harm!"

"And for what else people come in our lair?!" – Quinn replied, not letting Snow go.

"She's my friend! She stayed on my side, even after she found out the truth, after I killed a person! Without her, I would never escape the village alive!"

"Let her go." – Anita then said.

As Quinn did, Red knelt to her friend, apologizing for his actions. Snow White explained:

"You didn't come to the river this morning… I thought the Queen's guards killed you."

Then, Snow looked around her, and she asked:

"Who are your friends…?"

"We are her pack." – Quinn answered.

"They are just like me. But you shouldn't be afraid of them." – Red added.

"Of course not…" – Snow White said.

"How did you find us?" – Anita asked, suspicious.

"I followed the wolf's tracks." – Snow answered, then turning to Red – "Just like you learned me."

"You could have been seized by the Queen's soldiers." – Red stated.

"I didn't want to go without you. Let's go search for a house in the woods as planned, okay?" – Snow White asked.

She was about to go out, but she then noticed that her friend didn't move from where she was standing. Snow approached her again, asking:

"You… don't intend to go with me...?"

"Here, I can be not ashamed of what I am…" – Red explained – "I found a new home… I found my mother."

"But I thought…" – Snow said, confused.

"Granny lied. I'm sorry, Snow. I know, you risked your life to get to me…"

"No, I understand… I would have done anything to see my mother again."

"I know, we wanted to escape the kingdom together…" – Red started, her apologetic tone evident.

"I'm going to be okay. You learned me a lot yet. I can take care of me." - Snow White said, before giving her friend a goodbye hug – "Goodbye, Red. And thank you."

"No… thank _you_." – Red replied.

But their goodbyes got interrupted, as an arrow suddenly shot at Quinn, after what the man fell on the ground.

"They found me…" – Snow said.

Several of the Queen's soldiers burst in, hunting for Snow White. The werewolves defeated them all, but unfortunately, Quinn died due to his injury.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
"You should go now." – Ruby said to Belle – "The moon shall rise soon."

"Will the chain resist?" – Belle asked.

"I hope so."

"In that case, I'm staying." – Belle declared, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders, smiling – "Consider this as our girl's night out."

But Ruby walked a step back, and she protested:

"I know, David wants to believe in the best. But I killed before, and I'll do this again. People are right to be afraid of me."

"But I am not."

"You should be."

"Whatever you did in the past, David sees the good in you. And it tells one thing: that it's still there. If we can see it, why you can't?"

Ruby looked at Belle a moment, before answering:

"But Cecilia does not see it. I killed her father, and she believes I'm a monster."

"She's just under shock. Just give her some time, Ruby. I know what I'm talking about, because it took time for Emily to accept give Rumple a chance." - Belle replied – "And I'm sure it will be the same for you and Cecilia."

"Maybe you're right…" – Ruby said, after what she chained up Belle, instead of herself – "But the town is right too. I am a monster. And that's why I must do everything to not harm anybody."

"What are you about to do…?" – Belle asked confused and worried at the same time.

"I'm going to let them stop me. The mob needs a wolf, and I'll give them a wolf." – Ruby explained – "I must pay for my crimes."

"But they'll kill you!" – Belle protested, upset.

"Isn't it what I deserve?"

At those words, Ruby exited the library, leaving Belle alone, and full of worry for her new friend.

Meanwhile, David, Granny and Alex tracked down a suspicious car and they discovered blood in the trunk, along with a hatchet and Ruby's cloak.

"It's not the wolf who killed Billy." – David said – "She was forced to turn into the wolf… So, the one who killed him could frame Ruby!"

"Who would have a grudge against my Ruby..?" – Granny asked upset and confused.

David breaks into the car, to discover who it belonged to. As David did, he said:

"It's not about Ruby… it's about me. It's Spencer's car."

"The King George?" – Granny asked in disbelief.

"Why did he do this…?" – Alexandra asked, confused as well.

"He needed an occasion to take my power away, and he created it!" – David exclaimed in anger.

"This whole thing is a revenge plot against you…" – Alex whispered as she understood, before exclaiming – "What a hateful person!"

Suddenly, they heard a wolf's howl. Granny exclaimed:

"She escaped!"

"The mob… they will kill her!" – David exclaimed on his turn, after what he rushed in the direction of the sound, followed by Granny and Alexandra.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Anita blames Snow White for Quinn's death and thus she ordered other werewolves to bind the princess to a column.

"When the moon will rise, we'll feast the princess." – Anita said.

"What are you doing?" – Ruby asked horrified.

"She'll pay for the life we lost."

"Mother, this is madness…!" – Ruby protested.

"You already made your choice, Red. You're one of us now. You must act as you should!" – Anita replied, before she approached her daughter and added – "Kill her."

"No… I won't kill my friend."

"So, I'll do it myself."

"No, mother, wait…!"

"Sorry, my daughter, but it's what it means, to be a wolf." – Anita said sternly.

Anita turned into her wolf's form, and approached her victim. Snow White begged her for not doing this, but it did nothing. Anita was about to attack, but she was stopped by Red, who couldn't stand and watch her friend being devoured. The mother and the daughter, in their wolf forms, were fighting. This ended by Anita accidentally being impaled. Snow White untied herself and quickly placed the red cloak on Red, changing her back into her human form. Red approached her mother, with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to do this… I'm sorry, mother…"

"You chose her…" – Anita managed to say.

"No. I chose me! I am not a murderer!" – Red protested.

Short after that, Anita died, and Red started to cry.

Later that night, as the other werewolves dispersed, Red and Snow White buried Anita. Snow hugged her friend, before saying:

"I'm so sorry… I know how it is, to lose a family…"

"I didn't lose my family today. I protected it."

"Thank you." – Snow White replied with a smile.

"My mother wanted me to choose between being a wolf or a human. Granny wanted it too. You're the only person who always thought I can be both."

"Because that's true." – Snow said, as both of the women wiped their tears away – "Come on, let's find a house."

After that, they both walked away, searching for a house in the woods.

 **Storybrooke**

Spencer led the mob to Ruby in her wolf form. As they saw her, Albert Spencer made a step forward and pointed his gun to the wolf. But before he could shoot, David, Granny and Alex reached them just in time. Some people got scandalized that David was defending her, and started shouting, commenting that they weren't cheeps, and didn't need a shepherd. But David didn't pay attention and spoke:

"Listen here! Ruby didn't kill Spencer! It was _him_!"

David turned to Spencer, as he said the latter sentence. He pursued:

"He stole her cloak, and he coldly murdered Billy, to make you think it was the wolf, and that I'm unfit to lead!"

At those words, the mob wanted to attack once more, and as David tried to prevent them doing so, Albert used this occasion to shoot at Ruby.

"No!" – was heard a female voice.

It was Cecilia. She returned just in time, to shield her mother and got shot instead! At that moment, everything went silent, the mob stopped. Everybody watched how the girl fell on the ground. David quickly ran to Ruby, and he laid her cloak over her, changing her back to human form. Ruby ran to her daughter, horrified:

"Cecilia… no…"

"Ruby, it's… it's okay…" – Cecilia answered, as her mother hugged her.

The moment after, they saw the bullet fall, and Cecilia understood.

"It didn't hit me… it hit just at the place my pen was..!" – she said, pulling her pen out of her front pocket.

"Wow…" – Ruby had a relieved smile – "But… can you still transform..?"

"Of course I can." – Cecilia replied in a reassuring way – "Look, the pen is magical; it can't be damaged by a bullet."

Then, they heard some agitation in the crowd. David, Ruby and Cecilia ran to them, and they saw Granny lying on the ground, with Mary Margaret, helping her standing up.

"Where's Spencer?" – David asked.

"He ran away…" – Granny replied.

"We'll go to his pursue." – Mary Margaret said, exchanging a nod with her husband.

Cecilia, Alex and Emily didn't waste time to transform into Sailor Wind, Sailor Aqua and Sailor Lighting, after what they, along with David, Mary Margaret and Ruby, went in Spencer's pursue. They tracked him to a nearby beach, where they found him standing beside a fire.

"Do you really think you can hide from a wolf?" – Ruby asked – "Or from the Guardians?"

"I was not hiding." – Albert Spencer replied.

"You killed an innocent person!" – Mary Margaret said to him.

"He was only a mouse." – Spencer commented.

"He was thousands times better than you are." – Ruby commented.

"She is right." – Cecilia added – "Your act is unforgiveable!"

"And don't you think we'll let that go easily!" – Alex said.

"Not only you killed a person, but you also tried to frame another one for this! Be sure you'll be punished!" – Emily said on her turn.

"I don't care about what you're about to do." – Spencer replied calmly – "Especially when I have _this_."

Spencer showed the damaged Jefferson's hat, after what the team gasped. Mary Margaret walked forward, saying:

"This is the way to bring Emma and others back!"

"Give it back to us!" – David shouted.

"You had to be more careful with such a precious thing to you. Now, you'll never see your daughter again." – Spencer said – "And you, you'll lose your friends."

At his words, before anyone could stop him, Spencer threw the remains of Jefferson's hat into the flames.

"No!" – Mary Margaret yelled.  
David punched Spencer on his face, making him fall on the ground. The three Guardians gasped, and as Cecilia saw the hat burning, something happened inside her. She felt her powers grow, as a new one was unleashed. Without thinking twice, she shouted:

"Aria Breeze!"

In less than a moment, the hat was blown from the flames, and the Guardian of the wind quickly grabbed the burnt hat, after what gave it to David.

"Cecilia… Thank you…" – David said, as his wife nodded and sighed in relief.  
Ruby then approached her daughter and said:

"Cecilia… Thank you for protecting me earlier. You didn't have to, especially after…"

"Ruby, I had to. You're my family, no matter what." – Cecilia protested.

"Maybe, but… I hurt you earlier… I am really sorry about what happened to Peter. I wanted to tell you before, but I… I just didn't know how. And I was scared to lose you too. Sorry you had to find out in the way you did…" – Ruby apologized.

"It's okay. Let's leave the past in the past." – Cecilia said with a reassuring smile – "So, how are you about to spend the rest of your wolf's time?"  
"I'll do something I didn't do for a while… running." – Ruby said with an excited grin – "Do you… do you want to join me? Running on my side?"

"I'd love to!" – Cecilia grinned back – "I'm maybe not a wolf, but I love the woods."

"That's because you still have a wolf's blood in your veins." – Ruby said, before she turned to Emily – "Err… I sort of… unchained Belle in the library… you should free her."

"I'm already going. David, the keys, please." – Emily said, after what David obliged to her request.

Then, Ruby removed her cloak, which she gave to Mary Margaret, and after she transformed, she and Cecilia, headed to the woods, their mother and daughter bond stronger than ever. As David and Mary Margaret looked them run, Alexandra suddenly asked, indicating Spencer:

"And what do we do about him?"  
Everybody turned to Spencer. After a moment, David said:

"Tomorrow, everybody will learn what he did. Nobody will ever follow him. There's no even need to put him in jail, well, at least not forever. Retreat his prosecutor function will do just fine."

"Lots of people saw that he almost killed Cecilia, one of their heroes." – Mary Margaret added – "This could be called a crime against Heavens."

Alexandra nodded in agreement and stared at Albert Spencer with an unpleasant look in her eyes. The man glanced at them with hate, even though he knew he definitely could do nothing against them.

Meanwhile, Regina was sitting at the mansion, giving a look at her calendar. Since the night Danielle got sucked into the portal, Regina counted the days. The Mayor was pulled out of her thoughts, as she heard a voice.  
"Hello can anyone hear me?" - the voice said.

Regina quickly tried to find where the voice was coming from, and as she looked at the mirror hanging on one of the walls, she gasped in surprise and shock. Instead of reflecting herself and the room, the mirror was showing Danielle's face! Regina approached the mirror slowly and then she finally managed to say:  
"Danielle… You're safe…!" - Regina exclaimed, with joy in her voice.  
The teen smiled back a moment, but then she said, with urgency in her tone:  
"We're trying to find a way back with the compass, and to protect the Eternal Crystal from C-"  
Then, the communication cut, the mirror showing only Regina's reflection again. Regina just stood here a moment. It was very short, and she couldn't explain herself how did that happen, but at least, she knew that Danielle was okay. Well, she seemed to be. Regina then realized that Danielle warned her about somebody after the Eternal Crystal. But who could it be…?

 **Enchanted Forest, present day** **  
**

As the communication cut, Danielle ran to her friends, who were sleeping a bit further. Aurora was sitting right next to them and Mulan was keeping a look on the fire.  
"Emma! Rosalie!"

Hearing their friend's voice through their sleep, both girls opened their eyes. Emma asked:

"Danielle…? What's going on?"

"Why did you wake us up…?" – Rosalie asked.  
" Girls… I… I found a way to make contact with Storybrooke…" - Danielle announced, after what Emma and Rosalie looked at her, then at each other in shock.

* * *

 **A/N: My friend suggested to add a closure to Spencer's story, so I did. I know, it's very little and simple, but at least, closure there is. And it's efficient (sort of). :) The conversation between Emily and Cecilia was by me too (which wasn't even mentioned). And lots of dialogues actually in this chapter (like usual). My friend lost confidence about writing, that's why the chapter was originally very short. And I'll have to write chapter completely on my own (not couting his providing ideas) for a while now.**

 **And yay, a Ruby and Cecilia chapter! Cecilia deserves more show time, don't you agree?**

 **Reviews would be a very nice thing to do.**


	9. The dead rises! A stolen heart!

**Hello there, let's welcome the chapter 9! I must say that the chaps 9 and 10 were supposed to be only one chapter, but it was too long, so it was split in two. The chapter was written entirely by myself. Read and enjoy! :)**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, non profit. OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis; SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **The dead rises. A heart stolen.**

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Hook finally made it to the ground, after a long going down the beanstalk. Cora appeared just behind him, and she commented:

"My dear captain, it seems like you had a entertaining adventure. The compass, please."

"Ah, this…" – Hook said, turning to Cora – "It turned more complicated… I temporarily lost it. I'm afraid the details will annoy you…"

"Oh, really? Well, taking the protecting charm from me, and climb on the beanstalk without me may seem annoying to you. But I think that it's a betrayal."

"I was about to bring the compass to you, our deal still stands. We'll reach Storybrooke together, and I'll provide you the compass."

"I have no time for this." – Cora replied, rejecting the pirate's offer – "Who tricked you?"

"It's that girl, Swan… Emma." – Hook answered – "You can be sure it won't be repeated."

But Cora only laughed at that, saying that for having chosen Emma, Hook had to see the consequences. Hook challenged her to kill him, if it was what she really wanted, but Cora had something else in mind. Cora decided to just leave Hook in the Enchanted Forest, his revenge unaccomplished, while she travels to Storybrooke alone.

"I can arrange this, you need me." – Hook said, in a dangerous tone.

"No, I don't!" – Cora laughed – "You left your chance, now it's my turn to do everything right."

Angry, Captain Hook tried to attack her with his hook, but she just teleported herself away, before he could hurt her.

Cora went to the camp, where she used the ripped out hearts, to make the dead people stand and walk.

Meanwhile, Emma, Rosalie, Aurora and Mulan looked at Danielle with surprise and curiosity. Emma finally asked, as seeking for confirmation:

"You… you can communicate with Storybrooke?"

"Yes… Last night, I succeeded to see Regina in her office in my mirror, during a couple of seconds. It's like using a webcam."

After a moment to process, Emma asked, confused:

"But… how…? How this is possible…?"

"I wonder if it's not some magic inherited from Regina." – Rosalie suggested.

"Yes… that must be it…" – Danielle replied.

"But, did you talk to her? Did she say something?" – Mulan asked.

"Yes. I could see Regina a few moments. I had enough time to tell her that we're trying to reach Storybrooke, and that we must protect the Eternal Crystal. But the connection cut, before I had the time to say that it's Cora who is after it."

Then, Rosalie had an idea. She looked at Emma, then at Danielle, before saying:

"We still must steal aches from Cora… Danielle, Regina could help us! She must know how to stop Cora!"

"But, didn't she have hard time herself, by trying get rid of her?" – Emma noted.

"True thing, but… don't forget that Regina knows someone more powerful than Cora… the Dark One. He must know." – Danielle said.

"So, I guess you should try your mirror trick again." – Emma said, to what Danielle nodded and grabbed her mirror, looking into it with concentration again.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Captain Hook managed to go inside the Evil Queen's castle, disguised as a servant. He went in the tower, where Belle was kept prisoner, and killed the guards who were guarding the door. As he opened the door, he saw the young woman, rocking a baby, which seemed to be a few days old. As she saw the man, she laid her baby girl on the bed, next to her.

"Hello, you must be Belle." – Hook said.

"You were sent by the queen, right?" – Belle asked – "To kill me?"

"I'm not here to kill you, but to save you." – Hook answered.

"Save me?" – Belle asked – "But who are you?"

"I'm a friend. But we don't have much time. Your father is in danger; he was attacked by the same beast which took you away from your family."

"Rumplestiltskin…?"

"The Dark One, yes. We must stop him. You lived a long time with him, you must know. People say there's one magical weapon, which can kill him." – Hook said.

"No… Let me talk to him." – Belle protested – "He's not a monster."

"Belle, it's about your father's life. I must know what weapon it is and where to find it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and I don't know how to kill Rumplestiltskin." – Belle answered a bit confused.

"You don't know?"

"No, and I wouldn't do it."

"In that case, I'm afraid I won't save you." – Hook said, before knocking Belle out.

The pirate gave a brief look at the baby lying next to her mother. Then, he rose his hook, saying to the baby:

"Sorry to leave you orphan, but your mum is useless."

He was about to kill the unconscious Belle, but suddenly, his hook got teleported away.

"No, she's not." – said a female voice behind him.

He turned around to see that it was the Evil Queen, holding his hook in her hand. She then approached him, saying that she knows who he is and everything about the "crocodile" he wants to skin. Regina then added that Belle won't help him kill Rumplestiltskin, while she will, if Hook does something for her. She then told Hook about a curse she was about to cast, which will transport everyone in another land.

"But how will this help me?" – Hook asked.

"In that land, there's no magic. The Dark One will be powerless, and you won't need a certain weapon to kill him." – Regina explained.

"What must I do for you?"

"There's one person, who must not follow me in the new world. You'll make sure it won't ever happen."

"A murder… who must I get rid of for you?" – Hook asked with interest.

"My mother." – Regina answered.

 **Storybrooke**

Regina saw her mirror glow again and showed Danielle. She quickly approached the mirror, asking:

"Danielle, are you alright? Tell me, who's after you and the crystal?"

"Regina! We need your help!" – Danielle hurried to say – "It's your mother, Cora. She is after the crystal, and she wants to reach Storybrooke with it! We must find a way to stop her! Could you ask Mr Gold about that?"

"Yes, of course…!" – Regina said nodding, shocked by the news – "I will ask him! Contact me at midday."

"I will, Regina…" – Danielle said, before her image disappeared again.

Regina stood here a moment, wondering how could Cora be still alive, she was supposed to be dead. But she guessed her mother like usual managed to trick her. But what truly mattered now, was to do as Danielle asked and go speak to Gold.

Later that day, when the sun was high in the sky, Mr Gold and Belle were sitting at Granny's, as Granny brought them the hamburgers they ordered.

"It smells good." – Belle commented with a smile.

"It tastes good too." – Granny replied, before glancing at Mr Gold – "And without any dark magic."

As she walked away, Mr Gold said to Belle:

"She and I aren't in an easy relationship… like with most of people."

"I needed some time to know you." – Belle stated with a smile – "So, will they."

At that moment, Regina entered the Diner, and walked to their table.

"Gold, we have to talk."

"Oh, Belle, you remember the woman who kept you prisoner during fourteen years?" – Gold said to his beloved.

"Yeah, well, maybe I should go…" – Belle suggested.

"No, stay. Whatever she says, it won't be a secret from you." – Gold said – "Whatever she wants, she won't get it."

"I'm here because of something that concerns our both, not speaking about the Sailor Guardians." – Regina said – "It's about Cora."

"I thought she was dead." – Gold commented.

"But how does that woman have something to do with the Guardians…?" – Belle asked carefully, her worry starting to grow.

"Well, seems like she managed to trick me…" – Regina replied to Gold's comment, before pursuing – "Danielle managed to contact me, through a mirror. She said Cora wants to reach our town, but not without the Eternal Crystal."

"Who is that woman…? And isn't the crystal the purity…?" – Belle asked confused.

"Cora is my mother, and she's very dangerous. Gold taught her everything long time ago, so you can guess how powerful she is." – Regina explained.

"Concerning the crystal, it is 'purity' as you say, but only if in good hands." – Gold pursued – "If somebody malicious puts a hand on it, it can become a fatal weapon."

Belle gasped at those words. She didn't know Cora, but all what she just learned wasn't good at all. Her daughter could actually be in grave danger! Regina said to Gold:

"It's in your interests now that you help us stop her. You might have won over her long ago, but now, you have someone you care about. And it's not longer only us and Cora. The Guardians, implying your own daughter, are involved too. Do you think Emily could face Cora, without the Princess of Heavens on her side?"

"Rumple, please… do it at least for her." – Belle begged, looking into his eyes.

After a moment, Mr Gold nodded. After that, they warned Alex, Cecilia and Emily about that. They got very surprised to learn that there was a possible contact with them. And they also got nervous about what could happen.

"So, what is the plan? Is there something in the Enchanted Forest that can help them defeat Cora?" – Emily asked.

"Yes. Long ago, Snow White and Charming helped their friend Cinderella to put me into a dungeon, using a magic quill." – Mr Gold started.

"My parents told me about that…" – Alexandra commented, before Gold glared at her, for interrupting him.

"But it wasn't exactly the quill which was magical." – Gold pursued – "It was the ink. The ink is provided from a very rare cuttlefish. Its ink is difficult to get, unless you're a mermaid or me. I have a personal stock, in the dungeon I was retained in."

Regina agreed to communicate this information, and since it was soon midday, Regina went to the mirror of her hall. To her surprise, Alexandra, Emily and Cecilia joined her. They explained that they wanted to see their friend's face too. Regina nodded, and then looked at the mirror, waiting for her daughter to appear in it.

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Danielle looked at her watch, it indicated midday. She grabbed her mirror, as Emma and Rosalie approached her, so they could see it too. After a few moments, Regina's hall appeared in the mirror. The three girls got surprised to see their friends on the background. On the other side, they all seemed to see the three of them too. Regina then spoke:

"Girls, there's one way to win over Cora. You must go to the dungeon, where Rumplestiltskin was prisoner. There's some ink, which has the power to paralyze anyone, during some time."

"Alright, Regina… we'll do it." – Danielle nodded.

On the other side, they saw Alex, Emily and Cecilia smile to them, waving slightly with their hands. Emma and Rosalie did the same. Since Danielle had both of her hands on the mirror, she just gave a very friendly smile. Suddenly, the three Guardians heard a scream from behind them. It was Aurora's voice. They turned around, and saw zombie-like people approaching. Mulan already grabbed her sword and started to fight.

"Danielle, what's going on?" – Regina asked from the mirror.

"No time to explain…!" – Danielle exclaimed, before she dropped the mirror.

At that moment, the connection cut. Danielle grabbed her pen, just as did Rosalie and Emma took her broach.

"Light Crystal Power!"

"Fire Star Power!"

"Rose Star Power!"

As the transformed into their Sailor forms, they began to fight against the zombies. Once again, Emma regretted that she hadn't her Star Wand anymore, because right now, it would be very useful. But she had to do without.

"Light Tiara Magic!" – she shouted, trying to injure at least three at once.

But it wasn't as handy as the Star Wand in that kind of situation. The zombies were coming from all sides and they were strong. Rosalie shouted:

"Rose Crescent Beam!"

Several of the zombies got hurt. But suddenly one of them pushed Emma on the ground, and she dropped the compass. The dead man grabbed it. Danielle saw this and so, she interfered, using her own attack:

"Burning Arrow!"

The arrow-like flame went straight to the zombie, and while he was burning, he dropped the compass. Emma immediately grabbed it in her hand.

"Mulan and Aurora are gone!" – Rosalie suddenly noticed – "I go after them!"

As said, as done. Rosalie quickly ran in the direction the two women seemed to have taken. Seeing their friend go, Danielle and Emma nodded to each other, silently agreeing that they should follow her. Meantime, Mulan was running with Aurora.

"Hurry, this way!" – she said, as she suddenly got attacked by one zombie-like man.

She tried to defend herself. Suddenly, she heard:

"Rose Petals Twister!"

The attack injured the zombie, which permitted to Mulan push him away. But then, Mulan and Rosalie noticed that Aurora was taken away.

"No…!" – Rosalie yelled – "Aurora!"

"Aurora!" – Mulan shouted on her turn.

Soon, they were joined by Emma and Danielle. Rosalie approached her friends, looking upset. Before they could ask what was going on, Mulan said:

"They got her… they got Aurora."

 **Storybrooke**

"What… what could have happened..?" – Cecilia wondered aloud.

"Nothing good, that's a sure thing." – Regina replied.

"But… now, they know what to do." – Alex pointed out, trying to stay positive – "I'm sure they will be okay, from now."

"We don't know this!" – Regina protested, after what she looked down – "Maybe it's already too late…"

The three girls looked at each other, and Emily protested:

"No, don't say that. Emma, Danielle and Rosalie are very strong girls. You had a chance to witness it before. They must be alright."

After a moment of silence, Regina sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… I just hope she'll contact me again soon."

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina enchanted the hook, explaining that it had the ability to rip out only one heart. So, he had to be careful to succeed his task.

"What did she do to you, for a so cruel fate?" – Hook asked with a slight grin.

"It's _my_ business!" – Regina said, not amused at all – "While yours, is to kill her and bring me her corpse!"

Then, Regina revealed him Jefferson's hat, telling him that he would journey to Wonderland. She also gave him a corpse of a guard he killed previously, because of the rules of that hat. The number of people who enter must be the same as the number of people who exit. Once everything explained, she opened the portal with the hat.

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Aurora was prisoner in the same cave the Guardians were days ago. Cora entered, bringing her food. But Aurora didn't touch it, and suggested Cora to go away, because she had intention to tell her nothing.

"You have nothing to tell anyway. You're not my goal." – Cora commented.

"You regret that you lost the compass?" – Aurora asked calmly.

"Indeed… But now, I have something I can trade it to it."

"They won't trade the compass for me. They barely know me, while they try to go home, to their friends and family."

Cora then approached Aurora a bit, grinning. She said:

"Don't play dumb, Aurora. You _are_ precious for the Guardians, at least for one of them."

"I have no idea what do you mean." – Aurora shook her head, playing the ignorant.

"I hear and see things, you know. Sailor Rose or Rosalie, she is your daughter." – Cora said – "She will never abandon her newly found mother… a mother she searched so long years… and which she has the chance to take to Storybrooke now."

Aurora looked down, since Cora was right. It was something both her and Rosalie wanted, to give themselves a fresh start. Cora noticed her expression, and added:

"Oh… Do you truly think you can start a new life there? That you and your girl could spend time together, like nothing ever happened? That you someday could give her a new father, perhaps? Have you already forgotten Philip?"

"Philip is in my heart every day, every moment." – Aurora protested, her anger slowly rising – "And I would do anything to bring him back."

"And what if I told you that once the Wraith sucks the soul in another world, there's a way to bring that soul back. Do something for me, and I'll explain you how."

At those words, Aurora pushed the food Cora brought her with her foot. Cora glared at her, saying angrily:

"Oh, you stupid and ungrateful girl..!"

"Not as stupid as you think!" – Aurora yelled – "And you can't buy me that easily! You can bring as much meal or promises as you want, I will not help you!"

Then, with a move of her hand, Cora magically pushed Aurora against a wall, knocking her out. She then wrote a note, attached it to a crow and ordered it to bring the message to the Sailor Guardians.

Mulan, followed by Emma, Danielle and Rosalie were walking sadly. Suddenly, the crow flew over them. Mulan wanted to attack it, but Rosalie noticed it had a note. She took it, and the bird flew away. Rosalie read the note, and then said:

"It's from Cora… It says that if we don't bring her the compass before the dawn, she will kill Aurora…"

"So, let's go and make the trade." – Mulan said – "The compass isn't worth Aurora's life."

"True, but we still need it." – Danielle said – "We must think of another plan, so we can both save Aurora and keep the compass."

"How do you plan doing so? She's powerful, if you attack her, she'll just kill Aurora!" – Mulan protested – "I can't take that risk!"

Mulan wanted to take the compass from Emma's hand, but she protested, not giving up. Rosalie stopped them and suggested:

"And what if we go find the ink Regina told us about? As we get it, we paralyze Cora and we save Aurora!"

"I disagree." – Mulan said – "Even though it's like a good plan, the distance is too long. I doubt we'll make it before the dawn."

The guardians sighed. It was like this time, they had to do as a villain said. Rosalie shook her head, before she mumbled:

"I guess we should go to Cora now, and get Aurora…"

"Rosalie!" – Emma exclaimed – "We can't give up like this!"

"Emma, she's my mother…!" – Rosalie exclaimed with tears – "I won't let her die!"

"We won't give the compass without a fight!" – Danielle said determinate – "We will fight, and we will save Aurora. Then, we will go home, all together."

"Of course, we'll fight…" – Rosalie said, before she suddenly grabbed the compass Emma was holding – " _But_ , if it turns bad, I _will_ give the compass!"

 **Wonderland**

Hook was brought to the Queen of Hearts, who was holding a mask, hiding her face. As he got interrogated for why he came to Wonderland, Hook replied:

"I am searching for someone. In her land, she's known as Cora."

"In this land, she's known as 'Her Majesty'!" – the Queen of Hearts said, pulling the mask away, revealing herself being Cora.

As she ordered everyone of her court to leave them alone, she asked the pirate his name, and she asked the rules of the hat.

"If I understand well, the number of people that enter the hat must be the same as the number of people that exit." – Cora stated – "You arrived with him, but who will you leave with?"

"With you!" – Hook said, planting his hook in Cora's chest.

But to his surprise, there was no heart in her chest. He looked at her with shock, surprise and confusion. Cora laughed at this.

"I am the Queen of Hearts. Don't you think I would keep my heart where everybody else does?" – she said, before she put her hand in Hook's chest, squeezing his heart – "Tell me, who ordered you to kill me?"

"Your daughter…" – Hook replied weakly, due to the pain.

"Now, you'll tell me everything, and do as I ask." – Cora said sternly – "Because when you hold someone's heart, you can control him."

After Hook told Cora everything, the Queen of Hearts finally let go of him. Hook got a bit surprised that she didn't kill him, but Cora explained it was only for her interests, so he would help her.

"If I control you with the heart, Regina will guess it. So, you must want it by yourself." – Cora explained.

"And why would I help you?"

"Because due the curse my daughter is about to cast, in the new world, you won't remember who you were. Now tell me captain, how would you kill somebody, if you won't even remember him? But, if you team with me, I'll make sure that you remember everything."

"What must I do for you?" – the pirate asked.

"Bring me to my daughter, so I can rip off her heart."

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Captain Hook woke up Aurora, who got frightened by seeing him there. She thought at first that he was sent by Cora, in order to kill her. But she got surprised and confused, as the pirate freed her.

"Is that a pirate trick?" – she asked, not trusting him.

"Cora took away my chance to go to Storybrooke, and get my revenge." – Killian explained – "And now, I'll make her lose what she needs, starting by the compass."

"Thanks." – she said a bit harshly, as she walked to the door.

But Hook grabbed one of her arms, making her turn to face him. He said:

"To thank me, you could do something for me."

"What is it?" – Aurora asked.

"Say to Emma that our deal still stands. If she opens me the way to her world, I swear that I'll help her get the aches which will open the portal."

"Do you really want help us?"

"It's for Cora's bad and my own good." – Hook stated – "Of course I want. Now, go."

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina was mourning over her "dead" mother. She asked Hook to leave, so she could say her mother goodbye in private. As the pirate left, Regina said, dropping some tears:

"Forgive me, mother… Without you, I wouldn't become the person I am now. But I had no choice; I had to do this… When you killed Daniel, you said me something I remembered forever: love is weakness. And you, mother, are my weakness. Because I love you… That's why I can't take the risk to take you in the new world. Your power over my heart is too strong. For what I'm about to do, I can't have any weaknesses."

Then, Regina laid a red rose over Cora, before she said her goodbye, and left the room. As soon as Regina left, the pirate entered, helping Cora get up from the coffin, asking:

"Why didn't you kill her?"

"The plans changed." – she replied – "Regina's curse will be activated soon. We must protect ourselves."

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Cora entered the cave, only to find out that her prisoner was gone. Before she could express any anger, she heard Hook say:

"Looking for someone?"

"Don't tell me you were stupid enough to let her go." – Cora said.

"You wouldn't get what you want with her anyway." – Hook commented.

"So, you freed her and stayed here, for the small pleasure to watch my suffering?"

"Watch you suffer sounds attracting, but that's not it."

Cora then magically pushed Hook to a wall, as well as attaching him there. She then detached his Hook, before she said:

"You know I'm going to kill you, right?"

"You should thank me instead." – Hook said – "For bringing you a gift. It's in my bag."

Cora then looked in the pirate's bag. She was a bit surprised a moment by what it was. She looked up at the captain, to be sure. Hook commented:

"Now, you'll get everything you want."

Meanwhile, as Mulan and the Guardians were walking to the old camp, they got surprised to see Aurora come to them from the opposite direction. Rosalie, seeing her, ran to her and hugged her tightly. As everybody else approached them, Danielle asked, stunned:

"How is that possible…?"

"It's all Hook." – Aurora replied – "He helped me to escape."

"But… why…?" – Emma asked confused.

"It's because of you. He wants to prove that you can trust him. If you trust him, together you will win over Cora, that he'll get the aches. Without him, you'll have to fight Cora on your own. He just wants to help."

Danielle, Emma and Rosalie looked at each other, clearly surprised by this. What they didn't know, was that at that same moment, Cora was holding Aurora heart in her hand, telling the exact same things what Aurora was telling them right now. Aurora was actually given the order to tell all of that, unaware of that herself.

"And I think that Hook has a thing for you." – Aurora then added with a little smile.

In the cave, Hook commented to Cora, with a grin:

"That was a nice one."

"You know that she won't believe you." – Cora said.

"There's no need. All I need is that she believes I was sincere when I freed that girl, and I'm sure that now, she believes it."

"I'm impressed. You took the heart." – Cora commented.

"Now, the princess is yours." – Hook stated – "Now, we could prepare ourselves to go to Storybrooke… together."

"Why not. I hate travelling alone." – Cora said with a smile – "All I need is the compass."

Meanwhile, Aurora asked to the Guardians:

"Did you find out how to defeat Cora?"

"Yes. We must go to the dungeon, where Rumplestiltskin was prisoner." – Rosalie said.

After that, the team began their journey there; unaware that Cora had the information, due to her control over Aurora's heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews would be very nice. (so, I don't have the feeling to write into empty space, lol)**


	10. Hope is reborn, the Nebula Wand

**And here is the chapter 10, which was originally making one with the chapter 9. But like I said, it was too long, so split in two.**

 **Disclamer: OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis; SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Hope reborn. The Nebula Wand.**

 **Storybrooke**

Regina was nervously pacing in Gold's pawnshop. Since the moment the contact between her and Danielle broke, she had no news of the Guardians. She really started to expect the worse possibilities. If everything was okay, Danielle would have contacted her, to reassure her. But it has been hours, and nothing. Mr Gold suddenly said:

"Don't forget it's your mother they're dealing with."

"I know. That's why I can stop but wonder if…" – Regina didn't dare finish the sentence.

"Since we don't know where they are in their quest, I suggest we take some means. We must consider the possibility that Cora could be the one to cross the portal."

"That's something nobody wants to happen…" – Regina commented.

"To prevent that, we must destroy the portal." – Gold announced – "We both have enough power to do this."

This idea horrified Regina. Sure thing, seeing her mother in Storybrooke (and in possession of the Eternal Crystal) was the last thing she wanted, but at the same time, Danielle could be the one to pass the portal. Regina asked:

"But what if we're wrong? What if it won't be Cora, but Danielle and her friends?"

"I highly doubt that." – Gold replied – "Cora won't stop at any obstacle. If she really wants to arrive here, she will. And if she wants the Eternal Crystal, she'll get it. You know her too well, to think that I'm wrong."

"Yes, but I also know Danielle…" – Regina stated – "She is powerful too. She has less experience than Cora does, but you saw what she was capable of! She managed to defeat Queen Exitumia, or should I say the Dark Goddess."

"She defeated her?" – the Dark One asked – "Don't forget, she was with Emma, and all the others on her side. And even then, they needed the faith of everyone in the town to succeed. This time, it won't work this way. Her chances against Cora are reduced."

Regina sighed, almost in despair. Mr Gold was so right about this… Danielle was most likely defenseless against Cora. True, Emma, or the Princess of Heavens, was on her side. But she lacked in experience too, and there were moments she wasn't very confident. This wasn't good. The best scenario Regina could see for the three guardians was that they were alive, but blocked in the Enchanted Forest. At least, with Cora gone, they probably could find another way to reach Storybrooke. Regina nodded, agreeing to follow Mr Gold's plan. Then, they went to the mines, in order to get the magic of the diamonds the dwarves found. Mr Gold used the wand of an evil fairy (died long ago) to concentrate all the magic of the diamonds inside it. After that, Regina and he left.

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Mulan, Aurora, Rosalie, Emma and Danielle arrived at the dungeon. They searched everywhere for the ink. Seeing it nowhere, they almost lost hope, as suddenly, Rosalie exclaimed:

"Hey! I believe this is it!"

She was holding a small bottle, containing the ink. Her friends grinned in excitement. They were about to leave, but suddenly, Aurora grabbed the bottle, launched it against a wall! They gasped in shock, and a moment after, Aurora closed the bars of the cell, making the five of them prisoners.

"Aurora, what are you doing?!" – Rosalie exclaimed, not believing what her mother did.

"She is helping me." – Cora said, approaching the closed cell, along with Hook.

Then, waving her hand, she made the compass teleport from Rosalie's hand into her own. Emma tried to open the bars in despair, even though it was a waste of time, because after all, even the Dark One couldn't go out of there.

"Thank you, Aurora. Without you, we couldn't do it." – Cora said.

"Why did you do this?" – Rosalie asked.

"How could you?!" – Danielle yelled in a blaming way.

"Oh, don't blame her." – Cora said, picking Aurora's heart out of her bag – "She was only doing what I ordered her."

The three girls got shocked, seeing that Aurora's heart was ripped away. Rosalie even brought her hand to her mouth in horror. Emma said:

"You took her heart…"

"Actually, I did." – Hook corrected her.

Then, Cora grabbed Emma's brooch and opened it, revealing the Eternal Crystal. She looked, an evil grin spreading through her face. She took the legendary object out of the locket brooch, which she threw back at Emma.

"No…!" – Emma shouted.

"Now, if you excuse us, Storybrooke is waiting for us." – Cora said, before she and Hook started to walk away.

"Hook, wait…!" – Emma called for him – "Our families and friends are in Storybrooke. They need us."

"You should have thought about that before you abandoned me at the top of the beanstalk." – Hook replied coldly, before he pulled out the dead bean and asked – "Do you know what it is, Emma?"

"It's the giant's bean!" – she exclaimed, trying to grab it.

"Yes, it is." – Hook said, not letting her get it – "A pirate always keeps a reminder of his victories. But this… this is more than that. It's a symbol, of something which used to be full of magic and hope… and now look. It's dry, dead, and useless. Just like you."

Emma looked down, feeling hurt by this statement. He was sort of right. First, she lost her Star Wand, and now Cora took the Eternal Crystal. It was unfair. Now, they would just die here, while Cora takes over Storybrooke. A moment after, Cora and Hook left the dungeon, leaving the five women hopeless.

Cora and Captain Hook arrived at the dried lake Nostos, where Cora created a pool of water, which would permit them open a portal.

 **Storybrooke**

Ruby and Cecilia arrived in the mines, where they found Leroy and the two cats distressed. Ruby asked:

"What happened? What's the emergency?"

"It's gone…" – Leroy said, indicating at the place where the diamonds normally should be, which was not the case now.

"What..?" – Ruby gasped – "Who could have done this…?"

"No other than the Dark One…" – Cecilia said.

"I have the feeling he was not alone…" – Lux added, to which Athena just nodded.

Ruby, Cecilia and the cats hurried to the library, where they were sure to find Emily. Their friend was sitting at a table, having a nice conversation about some books with her mother, Belle. They felt a bit bad to interrupt a good moment between the two, as they approached them. Emily saw that her friend was upset. She stood up and asked:

"Cecilia… something's wrong..?"

"Emily, the diamonds… we think Gold stole it, in order to prevent the portal to open."

"What? But why would he do this…?" – she asked, shocked.

"Well, we know he sort of had an unpleasant history with Cora, just like Regina." – Athena said – "It's really not in his interests if she goes through the portal."

"You must make him change his mind, Emily." – Cecilia added – "It's our only chance to stop his plans."

Emily nodded, and they all went outside, searching for Mr Gold. Meanwhile, Gold and Regina walked in the woods, straight to the well. They saw a portal beginning to open inside it. They both used their dark magic, to block the exit of the portal. Anyone who passed it would die.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Cora and Hook were watching as the purple cloud of the Dark Curse was approaching. Cora used her magic to put an area of the Enchanted Forest under a dome, so it wouldn't be affected by the curse. After a moment, Captain Hook asked:

"Wasn't it easier to make up with her, before her curse would destroy the world?"

"Regina doesn't need me." – Cora stated – "Not yet, not as long she thinks she's winning. But there's still a place for me in her heart. And the curse won't last forever. Fourteen years later, the Chosen Six will break it."

"Fourteen years?!" – Hook asked in disbelief.

"You won't even notice years pass." – Cora reassured him – "You'll be frozen, like everything else in this area. But as soon as the curse breaks, Regina will lose everything, and she'll need me. Then, we'll travel to that world. You'll have your revenge, while I… will help her start her life over."

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Emma was trying to break the bars with a sword, which was no use. Danielle and Rosalie tried their different attacks too, but it did nothing. After a while, she sat on the ground, feeling defeated. Aurora said:

"This is my fault…"

"No, it's mine." – Mulan said – "Cora took your heart, because I couldn't protect you."

"If there's someone to blame, it's me." – Rosalie protested – "With my powers, I should have saved Aurora… I should have been stronger… It's like a curse. When I have someone I care about, something happens to them."

"Rosalie, there's no curse…" – Emma said – "It's my entire fault, from the beginning. If my Star Wand wasn't broken, I would have defeated the enemies easier, and Aurora wouldn't have been kidnapped. I'm supposed to be the protector of the realms and its people, but… seems like something's wrong with accomplishing this."

Danielle sat next to Emma, saying:

"We will win this battle, Emma. The Light defeats everything."

"You're too optimistic." – Emma commented.

"Remember how I got separated from Regina, long ago? Cora abandoned me alone in the woods. Normally, I would have died here. But my red crystal protected me. I slept inside it, during long years, before the right time came. And now, I'm here, a Sailor Guardian, protector of the realms."

"What makes you think that's what we are?" – Emma asked – "True, we defeated Exitumia and broke the Dark Curse… but maybe our role ends here? We were reborn to finish what we started in our past lives."

Emma then took her broken Star Wand out of their bag. As she looked at it, tears formed in her eyes. She thought in her head: _"If only it still worked… I need its help more than ever… what must I do now…?"_ As soon as this thought crossed her mind, she closed her eyes, before everything in her mind went black.

 _Emma looked around, and recognized her former castle of the Celestial Kingdom. She also noticed that she was wearing her Princess Selene outfit. On the other side of the throne room, she saw a very familiar figure. She ran to the person, yelling:_

" _Queen Serenita…!"_

 _The former queen turned to her daughter and said with a peaceful smile, which characterized her so much:_

" _Hello, my princess. It seems like you still need me, thank you for this."_

" _Queen… Am I on the Heavens? I don't understand… I was in the Dark One's cell, moments ago…"_

" _Not really. We are in your mind." – Queen Serenita replied._

" _I see…" – Emma mumbled, before she said in an urgent tone – "Queen…! My friends and I are prisoners, and Cora is about to reach our home with the Eternal Crystal! I must stop her, before it's too late!"_

" _Give me your Star Wand, Selene." – the queen said._

 _The princess gave her the broken Star Wand, and a moment after, the object began to glow. Selene looked at her mother and the queen pursued:_

" _The Star Wand isn't just an object, princess. It's not like any other weapon. It has soul, it's meant to be your partner in fight. The wand and its owner coexist, they make each other stronger. Just like you, the Star Wand has a great potential and future."_

 _Emma then saw that her weapon was revived and it looked a bit different from before. She took it in her hands, examining it. She smiled, glad that it wasn't destroyed forever. Queen Serenita said:_

" _That's why you must take good care of it. Now, it has enough power to help you and your friends escape from the cell. From now, it's called Nebula Wand."_

" _Thank you, very much, Queen Serenita…" – Emma said, as she took her mother's hand for a few moments, before everything around her vanished away._

Emma opened her eyes, and she saw Rosalie and Danielle looking at her with worried expressions. She smiled to them, to reassure that she was okay, and she showed her upgraded wand. Everybody looked surprised but Emma said that she would explain later. She took her brooch and yelled:

"Light Crystal Power!"

Once transformed into Sailor Light, she grabbed the Nebula Wand, pointed it to the bars of the Dark One's prison, and shouted:

"Heavens Princess Kiss!"

The light emitted by the precious weapon was so powerful, that the prison didn't take long before breaking. Danielle exclaimed:

"You did it, Emma!"

"Now, let's deal with Cora!" – Rosalie said, enthousiast.

They were about to go after Cora and Hook, as suddenly, Aurora said:

"Wait…! I can't go with you, you must tie me up! You can't trust me, as long as Cora has my heart."

"I will give it back to you." – Mulan promised to her friend.

Then, Aurora looked at Rosalie, and said, feeling tears forming in her eyes:

"Rosalie… we planned that I would go with you…"

"It's okay…" – Rosalie said, before she hugged her – "I hope that someday, we'll see each other again… I will miss you."

Then, they broke apart and the Guardians, with Mulan on their side, went after the witch and the pirate.

Meantime, Hook versed the magic aches in the water, making a portal open in it. The two villains then grabbed the compass. They were about to jump into the portal, as suddenly Danielle's flaming arrow hit their hands and made the compass fall. Cora was surprised to see them free from the cell, and more to this, that Emma was in her Sailor form.

"How is that possible?!" – Cora gasped – "I have the Eternal Crystal, why are you transformed?!"

"It's not the Eternal Crystal which gives me the ability to transform!" – Sailor Light answered, with a grin – "It's my brooch!"

Cora mentally cursed herself, for not have kept the brooch too. How could she commit that stupid mistake?

"Emma, take the compass!" – Danielle said, to what Emma nodded and went searching for it in the sand.

"Find it first." – Cora ordered to Hook – "I'll take care of them."

The battle between the heroines and the villains began. Emma and Rosalie were fighting against Hook, while Mulan and Danielle were against Cora. But during that agitated fight, something happened. Rosalie saw as the bag containing Aurora's heart flew on the air, and it was about to fall into the portal! She couldn't let this happen! She began to glow in a pink-purple light, feeling a new power to awake inside her.

"Love Roses Chain!"

A long pink glowing chain formed in her hand and she launched it in the direction of the bag, grabbing it just in time. A little more, and it could have fallen into the portal. Sailor Rose gave the bag to Mulan, saying:

"Go, give Aurora her heart back! And tell her… that I wish her a good farewell."

Mulan nodded and went away, in the direction of the cell. The fight continued between the others. As Cora got distracted, Danielle used her "Blaze Destruction" attack, after what the witch lost the Eternal Crystal she was holding, and Rosalie used her chain once again, to grab it. As she stopped use her new attack, the girl noticed it took the form of a belt, attached around her waist. Emma was fighting Captain Hook, who managed to make her fall on the ground. He blocked her in that position and commented:

"Usually, I prefer more pleasant activities, when a woman lies on her back."

Would have the circumstances be other that the current ones, Emma would have blushed at the pirate's words. Killian added:

"But my life is at stake, and you don't let me the choice. When I'll point the sword inside you, you will feel this. Maybe you should give up."

As he was speaking, Emma felt something under her hand. It was the compass!

"Why, since I'm winning?" – Sailor Light said, showing him the compass.

The surprise took over the captain, and it gave the opportunity for Emma to push him away from her and regain her staying position. She then used her tiara to make Hook lose his sword and then, Emma punched him on the face. After that, the pirate collapsed, while Emma and Danielle exchanged a content look. Even though they both had a crush on him, he did wrong doings to them and it felt good to see how he lost against them.

 **Storybrooke**

As Regina and Gold were watching how their spell activated, they got surprised to hear from behind them:

"Mayor Mills…? What are you doing?!"

The turned around, and saw the three Sailor Guardians. Sailor Aqua pursued:

"I don't understand… Why are you blocking the portal? It will kill your daughter!"

"We can't let Cora pass through the portal!" – Regina replied – "You have no idea what awaits us, if she does pass!"

"But it's about Emma, Danielle and Rosalie!" – Cecilia protested – "We can't let them die like this! Regina, I thought you believed in your daughter!"

"Girls, Regina is right. It will be Cora." – Mr Gold kept insisting.

"No, it won't be!" – Emily protested – "They're on the service of the Light, they will win!"

"You have no idea how powerful Cora is!" – Regina said – "If she arrives there, with the Eternal Crystal, it's the end for all of us, for the whole Storybrooke!"

"Do you even hear yourself?" – Alex exclaimed in disbelief – "You are saying that Cora is more powerful than Danielle?"

"I saw her doing horrible thing, you can't understand!" – Regina talked back.

"If you don't remove the spell, once again you'll lose Danielle! And once again, it will be because of Cora! You don't want give her that satisfaction, do you?" – Alex argued.

Regina didn't know what to reply on this one. Sailor Aqua pursued:

"Remember, Cora already thought she could get rid of her! But remember what Lux said, that wasn't that easy, because she was protected by the great power she had inside, by her crystal!"

Regina didn't reply. She really didn't know what she could say back, because she realized that Alexandra was actually right. The Mayor felt ashamed of herself, because she almost lost faith in her girl. She looked at Gold, making him know that she changed her mind.

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Sailor Light, Sailor Fire and Sailor Rose ran to the portal, but they got magically pushed away by Cora. Danielle was the first to stand up, as her evil grandmother approached her. Cora said:

"I'll finish you, in the way I should have done, years ago: by crushing your heart!"

Before Cora could put her hand in Danielle's chest, Emma pushed her friend away. Cora laughed, as she grabbed the girl's brooch.

"You stupid girl! Don't you know? Love is weakness!"

"No!" – Emma protested, with a stern voice – "It's strength!"

The brooch began to glow, and the power of the Eternal Crystal (which Emma replaced inside her brooch after she knocked Hook out) pushed Cora away, making her lose consciousness. After that, the three girls grabbed the compass, and after exchanging a friendly smile, they jumped in the portal.

 **Storybrooke**

"What?" – Gold asked to Regina – "I don't believe you! We started this together, and now, you say we must give a backup?"

"I was wrong…" – Regina said quietly, before she added – "We must undo the spell!"

"No! Maybe you want face Cora's rage once she appears here, but I don't!"

"But why are you stubbornly convinced it will be Cora?" – Emily asked, approaching him – "Is it your… cowardice again?"

"No, I just want to be sure she doesn't harm you, or Belle!" – Mr Gold said – "You don't know what she's capable of! How can you be so sure it will be your friends?"

"Because I believe in them! I know them, more than anyone in this world!" – Emily replied – "We fought side by side during two lifetimes! They are powerful, and all of us have the bonds of a strong friendship!"

Mr Gold wanted to protest, but Emily looked into his eyes, her own were pleading-like. She said, her voice lower:

"Gold, please… undo the spell… You once said that you believed in my strength, in my power... in _me_. Now, show me I can do the same, that I can believe you too. Show me that Belle is right to see the good in you. Please, Gold… don't let them die…"

After a moment, Mr Gold nodded in agreement and walked to the well, followed by Regina. The three guardians joined them too, deciding to help them in this hard task. They held their pens above, as convoking the power of the light. After a while, the five of them succeeded to remove the spell. At first, nobody came out, and they thought that they acted too late. But a second after, they saw a hand coming out the well. It was Sailor Light, followed by Sailor Fire and Sailor Rose!

"You're back! You are back!" – Alex exclaimed, her eyes teary.

The six friends hugged each other in happiness; they were finally reunited. Then, Danielle went to Regina and they hugged each other, not without tears.

"I missed you, Regina…" – Danielle whispered.

"I missed you too." – Regina replied, stroking her daughter's hair.

Emily approached Mr Gold, and said him with a smile:

"Thank you… for saving them."

Mr Gold only nodded to his daughter, in a "you're welcome" manner. Then, they all walked back to the town. They had to inform all the others about the guardians' return.

 **Enchanted Forest, present day**

Mulan walked to Aurora, her heart in her hand. A moment after, she put it back into the princess' chest, as gently as possible. Aurora felt very relieved, and after a moment, Mulan said:

"Rosalie… she asked me to wish you a good farewell."

Aurora nodded in sadness. Her daughter was gone, once again. Mulan noticed her expression and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What now…?" – the warrior asked – "I'm so sorry, you lost your girl twice…"

"But at least, we could…" – Aurora said, a bit hesitatingly – "Cora said me that when the Wraith sucks out the soul, it's not lost forever. You can join it with the body."

"Do you think we can save Philip?"

"I think we can try." – Aurora suggested.

"Let's try, then." – Mulan agreed.

Meanwhile, Cora was contemplating the water, and after a while, she said:

"We lost."

"Seriously, Cora?" – Hook said, approaching her – "Why after all we went through, you still doubt me?"

At those words, he showed her the bean he got from Anton, the giant. Cora commented:

"The bean is dry, it's useless."

"True, but those waters have reviving properties." – Hook pointed out.

 **Storybrooke**

David and Mary Margaret, as they saw their daughter, ran to her and took her in their arms. Emma felt a bit awkward at first, but then she smiled and put her own arms around them. When they broke apart, Mary Margaret asked:

"Emma… is your distress gone?"

"My distress…?" – Emma asked in confusion – "What are you talking about?"

"A bit earlier, I felt like you were in distress… as if you really needed help." – Mary Margaret answered.

Emma then remembered how she felt, when she thought they would just die in the cell forever, and how she regretted having lost her Star Wand. And then, Queen Serenita appeared and revived her Star Wand. The queen of Heavens and Mary Margaret maybe still had a little connection, after all. Emma looked at Mary Margaret, and she recognized that peaceful smile. Her mother physically changed at some points, but this was one of those things which remained. She hugged her parents once more. She missed the old times, when they lived as a family, in peace. But after the fall of the Celestial Kingdom, they were constantly losing each other. Emma lived apart, going through very hard challenges in her life, all alone. She couldn't blame them for sending her away, the same thing was done with her friends; it was a necessary mean. But those long years apart, was something she, as Princess Selene, would have never imagined for her family. Sometimes, she just wished bring the happy days back.

As everybody walked back to their homes, or friends, no one noticed that far away, on the horizon, there was a boat. It was none other boat than the Jolly Roger. Captain Hook and Cora were looking at the town from afar.

"Here it is…" – Hook said.

"Storybrooke… finally." – Cora added, grinning in anticipation.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Emma, Danielle and Rosalie finally made it to their home! But the dangers are unfortunately followed them...**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


	11. Don't harm her! Thunder strikes twice

**Here comes chapter 11! Very Belle and Emily centric, but it was about time! Love those two! 3**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, all rights go to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis (for OUAT) and Naoko Takeuchi/Toei (for SM).**

* * *

 **Do not harm her! Thunder strikes twice.**

 **Storybrooke**

It was the night, everything was silent. The Jolly Roger arrived at the port of the town, nobody noticed. As Hook and Cora went out of the boat, the pirate captain said:

"Well, Cora, here our ways go apart. Thank you, for everything. It's time for me to skin the crocodile."

He was about to walk away, but Cora suddenly teleported herself in front of him, preventing him from leaving.

"You should think more about it." – Cora advised.

"We had a deal." – Hook stated – "Out of my way."

"Believe me or not, but I'm helping you."

"By standing on my way to get my revenge?" – Hook asked, unpleased.

"Ask yourself _how_ I'm doing this." – Cora commented.

After a short moment of thinking, the realization hit Hook. She was able to teleport herself, and it could mean one thing. Sighing, he said:

"With your magic."

"Exactly. There is magic in the town. And that's why it turns to be more complicated. If you go against Rumplestiltskin unprepared, you know what awaits you."

Hook didn't reply, because he knew Cora was right. The witch pursued:

"Don't forget about the Guardians too. Now, they're not three, but six. Do you think you can deal with them? That's why we must work together, as a team."

Hook only nodded to this. Then, Cora used her magic to make the Jolly Roger invisible to everyone, after what she advised that they should investigate about the town and its residents, especially the guardians.

Meanwhile, Mr Gold brought Mr Smee to the edge of the town, intending to make an experiment. Smee begged not to push him on the other side, not wanting to lose his memories. But Gold grabbed Smee's red cap. He commented:

"You wear this cap from as long as I remember… Why is it so precious to you?"

"My grandma made it for me when I was a kid… it gives me good luck." – Smee replied.

Mr Gold took a potion and versed several drops on the cap, before giving it back to Smee, before he pushed him on the other side of the edge. After a moment, Gold asked:

"What's your name?"

"William Smee…"

"And what's mine?"

"Rumplestiltskin… the Dark One…" – Smee replied – "I remember everything…!"

Mr Gold noted that his experiment was a success and he ordered Mr Smee to go, what he hurried to do.

 **Enchanted Forest**

In the village where Belle was living now (around three months passed since the Dark One ordered her to go away), she noticed that some people were preparing themselves for a dangerous journey. They were going after a monster, called the Yagoai. Nobody until now succeeded to defeat it, and they were searching for new people. Belle smiled a little, until Dreamy (the future Grumpy), which she met the previous day, approached her and asked:

"Searching for adventures?"

"You're Dreamy, right…?" – Belle asked with a smile.

"Yes… I came to thank you. What you advised me yesterday night worked. Nova and I decided to run away together."

"That's wonderful!" – Belle exclaimed, genuinely happy for him.

As she gave another look in the men's direction, Dreamy asked her:

"Do you want to join them?"

"Well… I always dreamed of heroism, but… I guess it's safer to stay here with my books. In them, the adventures always have a happy ending."

"Maybe this one will have one too." – Dreamy suggested.

"I doubt it…" – Belle replied – "My last encounter with a monster didn't end well."

Before Dreamy asked more details about it, they say that the men were about to leave. Dreamy then encouraged Belle to go with them, to take the chance. Belle thanked him and she went to the people for the Yagoai hunt. Before she did, Dreamy gave her a small bag with fairy dust. At first, Belle protested:

"I saw what magic does to people."

"You saw what dark magic does to people. Fairies use this for good things. Now, go and become a hero."

Belle agreed and then, she went away.

 **Storybrooke**

Belle and Emily arrived at Gold's pawnshop, after getting a call from him. Belle asked what was going on, to what Gold replied:

"I did it."

"You can cross the edge of the town?" – Belle asked excitedly.

"And so, find your son?" – Emily asked on her turn, with a shy smile.

Gold then showed to the two important to him ladies the potion, explaining that once he verses it on an important to him object, the object becomes a talisman, with which he can go outside the town and keep his memories. Belle asked, glad for his success:

"What do you intend to enchant?"

Gold then showed a shawl, replying:

"This shawl… this is all I still have of him…"

"And I guess… we can't go with you..?" – Emily asked on her turn.

"I would like to, but I have enough potions for one object only." – Mr Gold answered – "Emily, you could of course cross the line without any problem, but Belle will need company while I'm absent."

Emily and Belle looked at each other, and then they nodded with a smile. It was Gold's journey after all; it was something he had to do on his own. Then, Gold gave a hug to both Belle and Emily.

Later, the mother and the daughter went to the library, their favorite place in the town. It was also the place which made their bond stronger every day. Belle and Emily discovered that they actually had a lot in common and had similar tastes in books. They couldn't follow Gold to find his son, but at least they could spend days together here. At the same time, Emily wondered how Baelfire was. She really wanted to know his half-brother, and she hoped they would like each other. Belle noticed Emily's expression and she guessed her thoughts.

"I think Gold's son cannot dislike you." – Belle said with a smile – "From the few I heard about him, he was a nice boy. And you are a wonderful girl too. So I guess you two should get along."

"You say that because I'm your daughter." – Emily commented, not without a smile.

"Maybe, but I think other people admire you too. You are a Sailor Guardian; you fight for the Light and purity, you are a very good person. And the fact you have a tiny drop of Rumple's darkness doesn't change this."

Emily blushed a little at Belle's words. Besides the Guardians, Belle was the first person to care that much for her, to compliment her in this way. She was appreciated by teachers before, but it didn't mean much, because there was no love behind. Emily took Belle's hand and squeezed it a second, as to communicate her feelings. Belle smiled to her daughter and the moment after, they walked inside the library. Once inside, they noticed there was someone. Belle commented:

"Excuse me, but… the library isn't open yet."

The man turned to face Belle and Emily, who was revealed to be Captain Hook. He said:

"I'm not here for the books."

"You… you once came in the dungeon I was kept prisoner in, at the queen's castle…" – Belle said, recognizing him as soon as she saw his face.

"Captain Hook…" – Emily said in a very low voice, almost a whisper.

Sure thing, she never saw the man before, but her friends told her about him, and his clothes and hook instead of his left hand were good clues of his identity. Belle suddenly ran to another room, grabbing Emily's hand, so she would follow her. But they couldn't make it to the front door, because Captain Hook ran there before them, blocking their way. Belle stated:

"You wanted to kill Rumplestitlskin…!"

"And I still want to!" – Hook replied – "But for now, you both will do it."

Belle pushed a shelf with books on him, which gave her and Emily enough time to go inside the elevator. Hook began to knock its door, as trying to open it. Belle grabbed her phone, calling Mr Gold.

"Yes, Belle?" – his voice was heard on the other side.

"Rumple, Emily and me are in the elevator… There's a man in the library… he wants to kill me..!"

"Belle, I don't hear you well, who's in the library…?"

"It's a pirate; one of his hands is missing…"

"Belle…?" – Gold asked, not hearing his beloved.

"Allo…?" – Belle asked, before the connection got cut.

Emily could have transformed, but she didn't want to harm someone with her powers, if that person was powerless against her. This was Hook's case. He for sure was a strong and dangerous pirate, but he couldn't defend himself against her powers. Well, Belle and she weren't in the best conditions for a fight anyway. Belle and Emily then just grabbed each other arms, holding tight one of another.

 **Enchanted Forest**

The group who went after the Yagoai was riding a desert road. One of the men saw Belle reading a book.

"What's this?" – he asked.

"A book. I'm sure you must have seen one of them." – Belle replied.

"Are you about to fight against a powerful monster with a book?" – the man commented – "Are you expecting that it will die of boredom?"

After that, the men laughed. Belle protested:

"It will tell where to find the Yaoguai!"

The man grabbed the book, and he commented that its content were strange signs, to which Belle replied that it was written in another language (which was Mandarin). Then, she just smirked, making the guy ask what was written inside.

"Oh, nothing… just some strange signs." – Belle replied.

"We're journeying to save those lands, girl. If there's something which indicates where to find the Yaoguai, you must tell us!" – the man said in a severe tone.

"It's written that we'll find the Yaoguai at the lake." – Belle said after a short pause.

Then, the man pushed Belle out of the chariot, throwing her book in her direction. At first, Belle looked upset about that, but as soon as they were far away, she smirked, reading the line in her book again. It indicated that the Yaoguai actually liked the rock grottos. Later, she arrived at a grotto in the woods, she gave a look in her book, reading that the Yaoguai hunts during the night, but it sleeps during the day.

"Hope that you're asleep…" – Belle whispered, grabbing a dagger.

But then, she made a branch crack under her foot, which awoke the monster. It exited the grotto, and was about to attack Belle, but somebody send an arrow to him, after what he ran away. The person, who was Mulan, approached Belle and helped her get up. "How can I thank you…? You saved my life." – Belle said.

"And you, you ruined my hunt." – Mulan commented harshly – "It took me weeks to find the Yaoguai!"

"Yes… and I found him in one day."

"It was just luck."

"No, not luck." – Belle protested, showing Mulan the book – "This. I can… help you find him again."

"You did enough!" – Mulan replied – "If you truly want help, don't disturb me!"

At those words, Mulan walked away, leaving Belle a bit upset.

 **Storybrooke**

Belle and Emily saw that the door was about to open. They tightened their grip to each other a bit more. But when the door opened, it wasn't Hook as they expected, but it was Mr Gold. Belle ran in her lover's arms, relieved.

"Where is he…?" – Emily asked, as she carefully exited the elevator.

"I don't know… but it's alright, there's nothing to worry about now." – Gold replied.

Meantime, Emma, David and Mary Margaret were in the latter's apartment. They were living the three of them together there now. Emma told all what happened in the Enchanted Forest, while David and Mary Margaret told her about the events of Storybrooke, which happened while she was gone. Then, David started a topic, which surprised both Emma and her mother:

"The dwarves began to wonder… when we will return back, in the Enchanted Forest."

"They… they want to return?" – Mary Margaret asked surprised – "But it was a so hard business for Emma and her friends to return here…"

"I know, I agree with you." – David stated – "But… the curse is broken, and anybody can enter the town now, the extern world doesn't know anything about what or who we are."

After a minute of thinking, Mary Margaret said:

"True… people from outside Storybrooke could be surprised by some things they could see… like by seeing a young woman turn into a wolf… or somebody use magic."

"But for now, nobody arrived yet." – Emma stated, still pensive though.

"For now, no one arrived, but we can't be sure about tomorrow." – David replied.

Emma nodded, agreeing about this. But then, she said:

"But… when Rosalie became a Sailor Guardian, she was outside Storybrooke. People admired her as Sailor R, she was their hero… There even was merchandize about her."

Mary Margaret gave an intense look at David at her daughter's words. Her husband sighed, and replied:

"Maybe… but once again, it was one super hero in a huge world. Now, it's about a town fulfilled by magical and supernatural beings. We are fairytale characters, Emma. I doubt people are ready for this."

Emma and Mary Margaret looked at each other, and then lowered their heads. Noticing that they began feeling a bit uncomfortable, David added:

"But I was just saying what the dwarves or others said. And I was only making suppositions. There's also something more to this… They might like our modern life, they still miss their home."

Mr Gold, Belle and Emily were walking back at the pawnshop. Gold made clear that he intended to do something about the pirate and his possible future attacks. Belle suggested informing the police instead and not let his hate towards Hook to prevent in his researches of his son. But Gold protested:

"But he tried to kill you."

"But why?" – Belle asked – "What happened between you two?"

"That's not your business."

"He attacked us, it's definitely our business." – Emily argued.

Mr Gold hesitated at first, but then he explained:

"Long years ago, I was married to a woman named Milah, until Hook stood in our way."

"She was… Baelfire's mother?" – Belle asked.

"Yes, and because of that thief, he had to grow up without his mother. The pirate took away my wife and Bae's mother, and I took away his hand."

Emily and Belle looked at each other a moment, after what the teen girl commented:

"So, that's why he attacked us… And what happened to her? What did he do?"

But Gold didn't seem to be about to reply. Belle took his hand and reminded him:

"Rumple… you can tell us everything."

"She died." – the Dark One replied – "That's all what matters."

After that, they entered the shop, seeing that it was in a very messing state. Gold understood that it was why Hook attacked Belle and Emily. It was only to make Gold quit his shop. While Gold was gone, Baelfire's shawl was stolen. At that same time, they were observed by the pirate with his telescope from a roof. Mr Smee approached him, giving him the shawl he stole moments before.

"But… what is it, captain?" – he asked, not seeing what interest a piece of fabric could give to the pirate.

"It's the end of the crocodile's hopes." – Hook answered – "Now, he's trapped here."

In the pawnshop, the angry Dark One decided that he had to take the stolen object back. Belle offered him to help, but he protested.

"How do you think you can bring the shawl back? Have you ever fought in a duel against a pirate? How do you intend to help me?"

"But I can't just sit here, doing nothing!" – Belle protested.

"No, you'll go back in the library, you'll lock the door and you'll wait until I solve the problem!" – Gold instructed.

"And what if I don't? You'll put a spell, which won't let me the choice?" – Belle asked in a challenging way.

"No… I believe that you'll do as you ask, just like you believe I try to be better. Belle, please… Hook maybe took away my chance to find my son. I don't want to lose you or Emily too." – Gold said, almost begging, before he turned to his daughter – "And Emily, you'll stay with your mother, you'll protect her from danger."

"What..? But a Sailor Guardian doesn't sit and wait! I must be active; I have to do something..!" – the girl protested.

"But you will. You will be your mother's bodyguard." – Gold stated, his tone making clear that he wouldn't accept any arguing back.

He then grabbed a gun, which he gave to Belle. He said that it was for if Hook would attack her again, and if Emily wouldn't be in condition to protect her. Even though she didn't want to, Belle accepted the gun anyway. Before Gold exited the shop, Belle said:

"Promise me that you're after Hook only to get the shawl back."

Without saying a word, Gold went out, leaving Belle and Emily exchange a worried look.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Belle arrived in a village, searching for a well. She really had to drink a bit, she felt disease. In fact, she was feeling diseases rather often lately. Belle had began to have a certain suspicion about herself, about what was happening to her. She was very relieved to see a well and she quickly approached it, and she felt better as she slowly drank several gulps. Suddenly she was grabbed by someone and was a threatening position, as if she would be thrown in the well. It was two men, the one she traveled with in the chariot. The one who mocked her previously commented:

"The Yaoguai wasn't at the lake."

"Sorry, I must have misunderstood…" – Belle tried to justify herself.

"What I think is that you send us to a wrong place on purpose." – the man said.

Suddenly, the men got attacked by someone, and Belle immediately recognized Mulan, the woman who saved her before.

"Let her go!" – Mulan ordered.

"It's not your fight, soldier." – the man replied, as she laid on the ground.

The other man grabbed a dagger and began to fight with Mulan. But she managed to put him on the ground, losing her helmet. The guy looked at her surprised, saying:

"Wait… you're a…"

But he was cut off, as Mulan punched him right on his face.

"Yeah… I know." – she said, as she stood up and grabbed her sword and ordered to the two men to leave.

When the two men left, Belle approached Mulan and said:

"I didn't think I would see you again… Thank you."

"I met men like them, when I was at the Emperor's army." – Mulan explained – "Those idiots think that holding a sword isn't for women. Too bad there was nobody to defend me, back then."

Then, both Belle and Mulan noticed that her leg was injured, but Mulan ignored this, and commented:

"The sun will set down soon… We should go now."

"Us…?" – Belle asked, unsure that she understood well.

"You found the Yaoguai in a couple of hours, while I took weeks to do so. You will find the beast and I will kill him." – Mulan explained.

"That will be an honor to help you." – Belle replied.

 **Storybrooke**

Belle and Emily were putting the library in order, after the mess Hook made by his arrival previously. While Emily was looking away, Belle saw a piece of rope. After a moment of thinking, Belle hid it and said:

"Emily… don't you think you should go and tell your friends about what happened?"

"Yes, maybe… But I'm not supposed to leave you alone here." – Emily replied – "You're powerless against the pirate."

"I'm going to be okay, I went through worse situations." – Belle pointed out – "Come on, you didn't see your friends during long days, you should be talking with them now, not being locked in a library with your mother."

"But I like be with you…" – Emily began to protest, but Belle gave her a half-stern look, as she insisted for her to go take fresh air.

Seeing that she couldn't argue back, Emily sighed and walked to the front door. Before she left, she said:

"But I won't be out for too long. I will be back soon."

Belle smiled to her daughter and wished her a good chat. As her girl left, Belle immediately grabbed a book about boats and searched for the section about the knots. Seeing that the one she found looked like one of the pictures, Belle got the confirmation that Captain Hook arrived in Storybrooke on his boat.

At that same time, Mr Gold suddenly grabbed Mr Smee from behind a corner and pushed him against a house wall.

"Leaving the town, Mr Smee?" – he said angrily, as he began to struggle him with his magic – "I left you your life, and that's how you pay me? Where's the object you stole from me? I want it back."

"I gave it to Hook…" – Smee answered.

"And where is he?"

"I don't know… we met on a roof… he said nothing else…"

"Why would he? Hook knows perfectly what you are, Mr Smee, a cowardly rat." – Gold said, after what he transformed the man into a rat.

After glancing at the rat a moment, he ordered him to go away. And the rat did, leaving only his red cap behind.

Emily arrived at Granny's, expecting to find some of her friends. She predicted it right, because she saw Alex, Rosalie and Cecilia talking at one of the tables. She approached them, after what Cecilia asked:

"Hey, how are you? We didn't hear from you the whole day."

"That's what I'm here, something happened this morning." – Emily replied – "Captain Hook is in Storybrooke."

As soon as she said that, the three girls looked at each other worriedly. Rosalie said:

"Damn, I like felt you can't get rid of him that easily…"

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" – Alex asked with concern.

"No… But he attacked Belle and I in the library." – Emily answered – "But he stole something from Gold, a thing that would help find his son."

"That's terrible…" – Alex commented – "What is he going to do?"

"Well, he went after Hook, to get the shawl back." – Emily explained – "While he instructed me to stay with Belle in the library. But I had to talk to talk to you, to warn you about his arrival. And you, you must inform Danielle and Emma about this, especially Danielle, because…"

"…because if Hook is here, Cora is most likely too." – Rosalie finished for her friend, before she stood up – "Cecilia and Alex, you go warn Emma, while Emily and I go to Danielle and Regina."

"Sorry, but I have to return to the library." – Emily protested – "I can't leave Belle there all alone…"

Suddenly, she froze. Realization hit her. How didn't she guess it earlier? She said:

"Oh no… I understand now why Belle wanted me to leave…"

Emily hurried to the exit door, and Rosalie cried after her:

"Emily, where are you going?!"

"Don't worry about me! Go warn Emma and Danielle!" – Emily yelled back, before she left the Diner and the girls a bit confused.

Meantime, Belle arrived at the port, searching for the boat. At first, she saw nothing, but then, she noticed a seagull, sitting in the air! Belle understood that the boat was turned invisible. She then threw a bit of sand, making the trap visible to her. She went up the stairs and then, she was on the board, seeing everything now. She went in the captain's room, and began her search for the shawl. It was without success. Then, she heard a voice behind her:

"Searching for _this_?"

Belle turned around and saw Hook, holding Baelfire's shawl. The young woman then commented:

"This doesn't belong to you."

"Now, it does."

Belle then wanted to grab the gun she left on the table, but the pirate was faster than her and grabbed it first.

"My dear, Belle… you should have stayed with your books. The real life can sometimes be… unpleasant." – Hook said, as he pointed the gun at Belle.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Mulan and Belle were walking in the woods, to a village they could see from afar, due to a mandarin symbol made of fire, indicating that the Yaoguai was there. Belle then commented:

"Mulan, you leg is getting worse…"

"I must go, defend the village…" – the warrior replied, almost falling on her knees.

"You can barely walk." – Belle protested – "How are you planning to kill the Yaoguai?"

"I won't." – Mulan pointed out – "You will."

"Me? But I'm not a soldier…"

"You have good instincts. You found the monster faster than I did." – Mulan commented.

"Find and kill are two different things…" – Belle said.

"There was a time when people thought that I would never succeed, but I proved them wrong. I showed them that I had a soul of a warrior. When I found something to fight for, I fought for it, with all my strength. I never gave up. Belle… the fate of the village depends on you now."

Then, Mulan gave Belle her sword, and told her not to be afraid.

 **Storybrooke**

"I'm not afraid of you." – Belle said to the pirate – "And I won't go without the shawl."

"Your fidelity fascinates me, but helping Rumplestiltskin… I'm afraid it's hopeless." – Hook said, putting the shawl on his table.

"He needs the shawl to find his son!" – Belle protested.

"Why do you think that his son wants to be found?" – Killian commented – "I am rendering service to that guy."

"Hadn't you done enough wrongs to Rumple?"

"I did wrongs to him?" – the captain asked, showing his hook.

"You kidnapped his wife." – the woman stated.

"Tell me one thing… if a woman goes to you and begs to take her with you, is it a kidnapping?"

After a short silence, Belle asked:

"Why did she go away from him?"

"Because he was a coward, and because she loved me."

Then, the pirate captain rubbed the shawl a little, before he commented:

"I should have burned it… but I didn't, because it was made by her."

"I'm sorry that she died…" – Belle said – "But revenge…? It won't bring her back."

"Died…" – Hook had a short laugh – "Like she died just like that… is it what he told you?"

"Well, he didn't tell me…"

"Of course he didn't, he avoided telling you the most important detail about her death." – Captain Hook commented, before he reveled her that detail – "He killed her. He ripped her heart out and he crushed it in my eyes."

"No…" – Belle shook her head, not wanting to believe it, even though she understood that it had little chances to be a lie.

"Yes! He would do anything to keep his power." – Hook stated – "Why do you think all the people of his entourage either ran away or got killed?"

At those words, Captain Hook pointed the gun on Belle, before he added:

"Why do you think it will go different for you? Tell me, dear, why do you keep fighting for a man like him?"

"Because I can see the good in him." – Belle replied in all honesty – "Because I believe he changed, there's still some light in his heart, while yours is completely dark."

After that, she managed to push him on the ground with a ream attached to the ceiling. Then, she hurried to grab the shawl and go out of the captain's room. Belle was about to leave the boat, but Hook came out from the opposite side. Belle got a bit surprised, to which Hook commented that he knew his boat to well. He then grabbed the woman by one arm and pointed a gun on her temple. Belle shook in fear. Was it already her end? A tear went out of her eye, as she had a thought for her daughter. She wouldn't be able to see her again, because the pirate would do anything to get what he wanted. Neither she nor the pirate noticed that Emily, as Sailor Lightning, was standing on the board of the Jolly Roger. Her mother was in danger, she had to stop Hook! She wouldn't lose her mother, not after she just found her, after fourteen years apart! She began to glow in a yellow light, feeling a new power to awake. She yelled:

"Glowing Thunderstorm!"

As she said that, a small electricity-charged cloud appeared above Hook and Belle, and a second after, it sent a vertical bright yellow thunder, right between the two. The pirate and Emily's mother broke apart, both falling in opposite directions. Emily quickly ran to Belle, asking:

"Belle…! Are you okay? I didn't injure you, did I…?"

"No, Emily… it's okay, you didn't…" – Belle replied, before she hugged her girl – "Sorry I left like that… I just wanted to help and…"

"What truly matters, it's that you're okay…" – Emily said with a smile.

"Well, she won't be for too long!" – Hook said, as he stood up.

He was rubbing his forearm, that's where Emily's attack had hit him. Emily felt a bit bad for him, because she didn't like harm powerless against her people. But she hadn't really had a choice at that moment; it was about saving her mother after all. Hook walked to both ladies, until he heard:

"Leave them alone! It's between the two of us!"

It was Gold, who had just arrived. As Captain Hook looked at his enemy, he commented:

"You look different in this world, crocodile. Like that coward I met long years ago… limping, and all…"

"However, you still cannot kill me." – Gold pointed out.

"Let's see, Dark One. Behind what kind of magic will you hide today?"

"Oh no, no magic!" – Gold said, before he pushed Hook with his cane and began to beat the pirate with it.

"Rumple, no!" – Belle shouted, going to him – "Don't, let's go now."

"No, it's too soon." – Gold protested as he pursued beating Hook.

"Look, we have the shawl!" – Emily said, showing him the object – "That's what you came for! It will help you find your son, Baelfire!"

"That's no use, ladies…" – Hook commented – "He can't resist showing that he isn't a coward…"

"Belle, Emily… you better turn around. It won't be pretty to see." – Gold said, as he pursued beating the pirate with the cane.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Belle could see the Yaoguai from afar. She had to do this, she had to survive. It was not only her, there was another being growing inside her. Belle had no more doubts about this, she was sure that she was pregnant. She could feel the life inside her, and something told her that it was going to be a girl. She murmured:

"I promise that if… no, _when_ we make it, I'll be very careful… I'll take good care of both of us, Emily…"

Then, taking a deep breath, she shouted at the beast:

"Hey! I'm here!"

The Yaoguai turned to her, and Belle began to run to the small town. The monster obviously followed her. Belle managed to water it, after what its fire burned out. Belle slowly approached the Yaoguai and noticed that he was writing something in Mandarin. As he finished, she could read "save me". Belle understood and took the fairy dust she was given by Dreamy. She used it all on the Yaoguai, after what the monster transformed into a man! The man was no other than Prince Philip.

"The curse… you broke it…!" – he said happily.

"Someone cursed you…?" – Belle asked as she helped him get up.

"It's Maleficent, an evil witch from my kingdom. She's ready to do anything, to separate me from Aurora. She banished me in those lands and turned me into a monster. I wanted to warn the villagers, but no one understood… besides you."

"Well, you're not the first monster I deal with." – Belle said with a smile.

"I owe you… tell me what could I do for you?" – Philip asked.

"My friend is injured; she needs a healer… and you too… Could you help me bring her in the village?" – Belle requested.

"That would be an honor." – Philip answered.

 **Storybrooke**

Gold was keeping beating the pirate. Emily at some point closed her eyes, because watching this was too painful. Belle wasn't pleased by the view either.

"Go ahead, kill me…!" – Hook said, before he turned to Belle and Emily – "He needs to show his power!"

"No, Rumple…!" – Belle protested – "That's what he wants! To destroy the good you have in yourself…"

"Rip my heart out! Kill me in the way you killed Milah! I'll finally be able to join her." – Hook said in a provocative way.

"See..?" – Gold said – "He _has_ to die!"

Gold was about to struggle the pirate, before Belle protested again:

"No, he doesn't! I see it, I always did! Prove me that I'm not mistaking…"

The Dark One began to hesitate, as he looked at his lover and then at his daughter, who was giving him an intense begging stare. Then, he turned to the pirate, and said:

"Take your ship, and go away. I don't want ever see you again."

Then, Gold, Belle and Emily left the boat.

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret and David were talking about the Enchanted Forest. The man confessed that he wished return there, that he considered it as it was their home.

"But that home doesn't longer exist, David." – Mary Margaret protested – "Emma described us in which state she saw our former castle. Plus, the Ogres are back, as well as Cora…"

"That's why we must return, to fix everything, to fight…"

"But I'm tired of fighting! That's what we constantly did…! Here, in Storybrooke, we have a chance to start everything over, all together. All I wish is to live here, in peace… as we used to, back then… when I was queen and you my knight…"

David sighed, nodding slightly. Yes, he had to admit those were good days. But the constant wars or fights brought by his second life almost made him forget what it was, to live in peace, without a constant worry about tomorrow. Then, somebody knocked at the door. Emma went down the stairs and opened the door, revealing Cecilia and Alexandra.

"Girls, what brings you here?" – Emma asked.

"It's very important, Emma…" – Cecilia said – "We have not very pleasant news."

Hearing about that, Mary Margaret and David walked to the door too, expecting the girls to pursue. What could be wrong now? Alexandra sighed and said:

"Emily saw the Captain Hook today… he's in Storybrooke."

"And since he needed magic to come here, Cora is most likely here too." – Cecilia added.

Emma gasped in shock, while David and Mary Margaret exchanged a worried glance.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Belle and Philip met Mulan in the woods. Mulan was sitting next to a fire, reading Belle's book. As soon as she saw her friend, she smiled and said:

"Belle… you're alive."

"I did it. I defeated the Yaoguai." – Belle said with pride and a smile, before she turned to Philip and added – "Well, I was a little helped…"

"Who are you?" – Mulan asked to the man she was seeing for the first time.

"I was the Yaoguai." – Philip answered.

"He was cursed." – Belle explained – "I helped him, and now he'll help you."

"You're not with us?" – Mulan asked.

"I have another beast to face." – Belle replied.

After that, Belle gave Mulan her sword back, while Mulan returned Belle her book. They said goodbye to each other, after what Philip and Mulan introduced themselves to each other. Belle walked away, ready as ever to meet Rumple again. She understood that the Dark One needed some love, and that's what she was ready to give him. Not forgetting about a family, since it was his child she was expecting. With a smile, she said:

"I'm coming back, Rumple…"

"Isn't that adorable?" – said a voice.

Belle turned around and recognized the Evil Queen, who pursued:

"Fighting for True Love… even if it costs your life."

Belle realized that the two men who attacked her earlier told about her to the queen. Regina ordered her soldier to put her in a cage-like chariot, making Belle her prisoner now. Belle tried to protest, shouting:

"No! I can save him! I can break the curse…!"

"You already tried, without success." – the Evil Queen commented – "That beast can't be saved. I am saving you from a life full of suffering."

"You won't succeed break us apart forever!" – Belle said as she was put in the cage – "I will fight for him! I will never stop fighting for him!"

 **Storybrooke**

It was very late evening. Gold, Belle and Emily arrived at the line of the town. Gold took the shawl in his hand and said:

"It would have been gone if you didn't interfere. After all I did, after all what you learned, why are still on my side now?"

"Long time ago, someone said me… when you find something to fight for, you can't give up." – Belle replied with a smile.

"She is right." – Emily added – "And I can confirm this, being a Sailor Guardian."

Gold only nodded at their words. After that, they went out the car, straight to the edge of their town. Mr Gold versed the potion on the shawl, after what he put it around his neck and crossed the line. His two ladies looked at him, wondering if the potion had worked. Gold then said:

"Belle… and… Emily."

They both got relieved that it had worked. They wished him good luck to find his son and added that they would wait for him. Gold and Belle were about to kiss, but all of sudden, Belle got shot!

"Mum…!" – Emily screamed horrified.

The girl was a bit surprised how the word came out by itself. But it felt right to call her this way. Then, she turned around, to see that it was Hook who did this.

"Belle…!" – Gold said, worried about her.

"Who's Belle…?" – she asked in confusion.

Gold then noticed that she had crossed the line of the town. He turned to Hook, saying:

"What you did can't be undone…!"

"Finally, you know how it is!" – Hook replied.

Emily gave to the pirate an angry and teary glance. If he wasn't holding a gun, she would have slapped him, with all the strength she could. Mr Gold stood up, and he magically created a fireball in his hand. He was about to launch it on the pirate, as he saw a car coming from behind him. He hurried to roll with Belle in his arms on the ground, to protect her. The car hadn't enough time to stop, and it overthrew the pirate, after what the car hit stones on the border of the road. Gold and Emily looked at the car, and saw that it came from outside Storybrooke. A stranger had just arrived.

* * *

 **A/N: Emily called Belle mum! :) But too bad the latter doesn't remember... :(**

 **I must say that there's only 3 chapters left, and it will be the end of Cora's arc. It was diffrent in the tv show, but I think it was about time to make some changes. The next chapter will be similar to the canon episode too, but the two which follow don't. :) Well, I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story, and I hope you'll review.**


	12. Lost memories, the mysterious stranger

**Hello guys! Here comes chapter 12! Entirely written by me, once again. Enjoy! :)**

 **A.N.S Akita asked me once again: is Bae/Neal currently 14 or older? And the answer is... he's about 17 years old. (I'm quite sure I mentioned he was about 16 when he dated Emma...)**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, non profit. OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis; SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Lost memories. The mysterious stranger.**

 **Storybrooke**

Belle was really confused and panicked, not understanding where she was and who the man next to her was. In fact, she couldn't even remember her own name. Plus, she was injured in her shoulder, due to the shot she got from the pirate. Mr Gold used his magic to heal her, after what she asked:

"How are you doing this…?"

"It's alright, Belle, there's nothing to be afraid about…" – Gold tried to reassure her.

But Belle's panic and agitation only rose. Good thing for her, the sheriff car arrived. David, Mary Margaret and Emma went out of the car. Mary Margaret helped Belle get up, and David asked what happened.

"She crossed the line, she remembers nothing!" – Gold exclaimed.

Emma joined her friend Emily and asked if she was okay, to what she just slightly nodded. They approached the pirate lying on the ground. When he saw Emma, he said:

"Hello, beauty… I thought you won't notice me…"

"It seems like you have broken ribs…" – Emma said, after she quickly observed him.

"So, that's why it's painful to laugh…" – Hook commented – "Did you see his face? That face he had, when his love disappeared in one moment, just like with Milah, crocodile! Just like when you took her from me!"

Mr Gold angrily approached the pirate and said, before hitting him violently:

"You took her from me first!"

Gold wanted to struggle the pirate, but Emma, Emily and David did their best to stop him. David said:

"You can't do it!"

"I can, if you let her go!" – the Dark One replied.

"Please, I don't want you do it…! I can't see it…" – Emily said with tears.

The girl was really emotional at that moment. She just "lost" her mother, but her father wanted to commit a murder in her eyes! Even though Hook was the responsible of Belle's state, killing him was still very wrong; the murder wouldn't solve anything.

"Do you think Belle would have liked to see you like this?" – David asked which made Gold release the pirate, even though he did it very unwillingly.

At that moment, an ambulance arrived. The hospital men were about to grab Hook first, but Emma commented that he would wait; they had to take care of the man in the car first. Mary Margaret and David got a very surprised, it was the first time they were seeing that man.

"That's because he entered the town." – David commented.

"It seems like the outside world entered Storybrooke…" – Emma said, a bit shocked.

Meantime, Dr Whale was in the hospital, doing what was the most unusual thing for a doctor to do: drinking. He ignored the calls he was getting from the hospital personal, which were about preparing the operation room and the that he was needed in the emergency department.

 **Land Without Color**

Victor, his brother Gerhardt and father Alphonse were having a drink for the New Year. The father was proud of his younger son, who had a medal, the "Silver Crest".

"It's embarrassing that everyone makes a big deal of it…" – Gerhardt commented.

Then, the father approached his sons and gave to each one a package, a gift for the New Year. Gerhardt got a watch, which their father got from their mother. Gerhardt and Victor exchanged a look, because the watch should have been given to the elder, which was Victor. The latter got army convocation.

"Father, you must be kidding." – Victor commented – "My researches are too important to leave it now."

"I got the convocation for you; you'll be the battlefield doctor of the 34th division. That's an honor." – Alphonse replied.

"It is, but you don't seem to realize the importance of the science works Victor does." – Gerhardt said on his brother's defense.

"I do, but how will he work without my financial support?"

"Father, I need this money…" – Victor said.

"I already allowed you to use our summer house for your stupid ideas." – Alphonse commented harshly – "Isn't it enough?"

"I'm making progresses…!" – Victor protested – "The name 'Frankenstein' will be the meaning of life! An eternal life, here, on the earth…"

 **Storybrooke**

Hook, the new arrival and Belle were brought to the hospital. David ordered the nurses to find a room for Hook and isolate him there, to avoid the contact between and others. Everybody was agitated, and Gold wanted to speak with Belle. But Dr Whale arrived, calming everyone down, and he reassured that Belle would get a good care there. A bit later, Mr Gold walked in Belle's hospital room, intending to try the true love's kiss. It was a powerful thing, it normally could break curses. Emily was standing outside the room, hoping that it would work. But as Gold kissed Belle, she woke up and she became hysterical, seeing him. Two male nurses came in, to calm the young woman.

"I'm sorry, I… I'll away… Sorry…" – Gold mumbled, before he walked out the room.

Emily's eyes got teary as she watched the scene. She shook her head and walked further in the corridor. Gold gently grabbed her forearm, making her face him:

"It didn't work, but I'll find a way to bring her memories back…"

Emily didn't respond, she just nodded, not able to prevent tears from falling. Gold stroke her hair in a comforting manner, before he walked away.

Meantime, Hook awoke in his own hospital room. Emma was sitting here too, and as soon as his eyes were open, she asked:

"Where is Cora?"

"I have no idea; we don't have the same interests." – Hook replied.

It was quite painful for him to move, because as Emma guessed earlier, he had broken ribs. He pursued:

"Let's talk about my own interests instead: my hook. Can I get it back?"

"You're a bit talkative for a man who failed to kill his enemy and who got hit by a car." – Emma commented sternly.

"But I gave him a lesson." – Hook said.

"You injured Belle." – Emma pointed out; she hated how dirty the pirate acted.

"I hurt his heart; Belle is the one where he keeps it." – Hook explained – "He killed my love. I know how it is."

"What you mostly did, is that you took away my friend's mother." – Emma said – "Do you know how long it took her to reunite with her? Fourteen years, they have been apart. Now, that they began to be happy together, you just… Your act was very cruel."

"Get used to it, my pretty. That's how I am." – Hook grinned – "Deep inside, you love it."

"No, I don't." – Emma said sternly – "Believe whatever you want, Hook. But my friends' interests come first. And the ones who hurt them hurt me too."

Emma then walked away, leaving the pirate alone. During a moment, she wondered how the hell she even managed to develop a crush on this guy. But it seemed like those things were out of control, Gold and Belle were a good example. But, crush or not, it didn't justify him, his act towards Emily's family was no less horrible.

 **Land Without Color**

Victor went out of the house, while his brother followed him outside.

"Victor, wait…! He'll calm down…"

Gerhardt then put out the watch he just got for the New Year, and he said:

"Here… take it. You're the eldest, she would have liked give it to you."

"No, keep it for yourself. Don't worry about me, I'll find another way." – Victor said with a weak smile, trying to reassure his brother.

Then, Victor Frankenstein walked away, unaware that he was observed by Rumplestiltskin from behind trees.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Cecilia and Emily were anxiously waiting in the hospital corridor. David arrived; he said that he found the new arrival's identity, that his name was Greg, according to his personal things found in the car.

"So, whatever was preventing people enter Storybrooke the whole fourteen years…" – Ruby started.

"…disappeared." – Mary Margaret finished for her friend.

"Anybody could arrive now…" – David commented – "Why have I the feeling that it isn't a good thing?"

"Because in all movies, when people discover something magical or supernatural, they make researches and experiments on it, until it dies." – Cecilia replied, her stress rising.

"Greg's family will look for him soon…" – Mary Margaret added, anxious too.

"Okay, let's not panic now…" – Emma said, even though she wasn't feeling any better.

"But Cecilia is right, we don't need strangers here." – David protested.

"Hook knows where Cora is… If people begin to arrive here, while she's still around, that won't end well…" – Emma commented.

"We must inform Regina about it." – Mary Margaret suggested – "She could do something about her."

"Rosalie told Danielle today." – Cecilia said – "The latter surely told Regina."

Mary Margaret nodded slightly, relieved. But then, Dr Whale came to them and informed about Greg's condition. He had internal hemorrhage, and without any intervention he would drown in his own blood.

"Well, you're a doctor! Do something about it…!" – Emma exclaimed, under tension.

But then, Dr Whale saw Gold and he approached him, asking:

"Gold… you healed me, now heal him. It will take a couple of seconds and it costs you nothing…"

"No. I owe you nothing, Whale. I owe nothing to anybody in this room. But there's someone owes me." – Gold said, obviously referring to Emma and her guardian friends – "And by the way, the driver saw me use magic. If you want to get rid of him, you better hope that he dies! Otherwise, he'll lead touristic bus on our main street! Good thing I don't care about it."

At those words, Mr Gold went out the hospital, leaving everyone even more worried about the fate of their town. Then, Whale said in a low tone:

"Look… let him die is easy… I can do this. If it's what you'll decide."

"Let's talk about it somewhere else…" – Emma commented, under shock by what Dr Whale was suggesting.

They walked in the supply room, and Whale said:

"It's not an actual murder, letting him die."

"Yes, it is." – Emma commented.

"Of course, we'll save him!" – Mary Margaret added.

"Hmm… well…" – Cecilia mumbled – "I don't know…"

"Cecilia, how dare you even consider this?!" – Ruby exclaimed – "That's not very Sailor Guardian-like, don't you think?"

"I'm not saying that letting him die is a good thing to do…! But… I don't know… winds bring me a disturbing feeling about him. Can't explain it, but… it's like he's emitting some negative aura. He could be dangerous for our town!" – Cecilia shared her thoughts.

"We'll take care of the town later." – David reassured the girl – "We'll think about that, after we save a person's life."

Then, David asked Dr Whale to get ready for the operation. The doctor nodded and silently walked out the room. Then, Mary Margaret said:

"Did anybody notice that he was drunk?"

After her statement, everybody exchanged anxious glances. Suddenly, a "Star Wars" ringtone rang. It was Greg's phone. Emma commented nervously:

"Somebody's looking for Greg… How soon will they arrive here…?"

 **Land Without Color**

Victor Frankenstein and his assistant were putting all their material back in the boxes, since they couldn't pursue their researches without the necessary financial support. As soon as the assistant went in another room, a voice got heard:

"Good evening, Doctor."

"How did you get in there?" – Victor asked, seeing a strange man – "Who are you?"

"Stiltskin. Rumple Von Stiltskin." – the Dark One replied – "I didn't see much in your lands, but I am very interested in your work."

"Well, you're a bit late; I am forced to stop it. And by the way, I can't resurrect dead lovers, if that's why you came here."

"No, mine better leaves where she is now, thank you very much." – Rumple laughed – "I am actually interested by how you do what you do. You see, where I come from, we do everything differently. In your world, the magic is poor and abandoned, but in ours, it's very powerful!"

Doctor Frankenstein frown his brows slightly in confusion, when Rumplestiltskin talked about magic. Rumple pursued:

"But the problem is that it can't bring back from death. If you can do this, well, I want to know more and I'm ready to pay you."

At those words, he opened his small bag, letting fall hundreds of golden coins. Very surprised, Victor asked:

"How are you doing this…?"

"You're missing what truly matters: the money is yours."

"Are you a philanthropist…?"

"Some people called me like that too…" – Rumple replied – "This is the price for your knowledge. You'll teach me use whatever you're using. That's the deal."

"Deal then…" – Victor agreed, impressed by what was happening.

At that moment, the assistant went back to the room. Victor wanted to introduce him Rumplestiltskin, but he was already gone. Seeing the huge pile of coins on the floor, the assistant asked confused:

"What happened…?"

"Bring all our material back. We're staying. And we'll need a corpse." – Victor replied, having a small smile of anticipation.

 **Storybrooke**

Mr Gold was in his pawnshop, looking at the chipped cup. Suddenly, Cora appeared.

"Hello, Rumple." – she said.

"I knew it was only a question of time… I hoped you were dead, but oh well, disappointment is a part of our life. I'm sure you agree on this one."

"The crocodile is slamming its moth… while I came with a gift." – Cora commented, with a huge grin.

"Does the antidote come along with it?" – Gold asked.

"Oh, Rumple…" – Cora said amused – "The gift is a sign of peace between us."

"And what do you want, for this 'sign of peace'?"

"My daughter. You had enough of her, by asking her cast the Dark Curse for you. Now, you don't need her anymore. Let me try getting her back."

"And what will I get for it?" – Gold asked, amused by what Cora wanted.

"Your son." – Cora said, making a huge box appear.

When Gold opened the box, he saw a white globe inside. He got a bit shocked, that object would magically locate his son's position. Cora explained that she wanted him to get back a person who loves him, as she was trying to do the same. Gold then asked:

"Do you know any spells of restoring memories?"

"I know only what you learned me." – Cora answered – "So, are you accepting my offer of making peace between us?"

"Peace." – Gold said, after what they shook their hands.

"Let's put a seal, like we used to do." – Cora said, confusing Gold a little.

Then, the witch gave a quick kiss to the Dark One, before leaving his pawnshop. Once Gold was alone again, he got surprised to hear the cats' voices from behind him:

"That was… disturbing." – Athena commented.

"Just don't tell Emily about this, okay?" – Gold replied.

"No, we won't…" – Lux said, before he added – "But about the deal… I'm less sure."

"But that deal is nothing." – Gold protested – "I just agreed that Cora and I aren't in war anymore. And concerning Regina, it's her job to resist her mother."

Both cats nodded, understanding that Gold was quite right, after all. Gold then asked them, wrinkling his brows a little:

"And what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Nothing, we weren't touching your things." – Athena answered – "We just thought that it was the best place to hide meantime… you know, we're powerless against Cora."

The Dark One could only agree on that one.

Meantime, Dr Whale was standing in the hospital corridor, staring at his watch. David approached him, asking what was it.

"One of the personal things of that guy… I get the best watches this way. Just kidding, you know… too bad it's cracked." – Whale replied.

"I thought you were already washing your hands for the operation?" – David commented.

"Yes… I'm about to do it."

Giving to the doctor a suspicious glance, David asked:

"Is your arm okay?"

"I am not drunk." – Whale stated, seeing where the conversation was going.

"Alright… Just, let's save him, okay?" – David said – "Whatever he could have seen, we don't abandon anyone."

After that, David left Whale alone, who glanced once more at the watch.

 **Land Without Color**

Frankenstein was in a cemetery, digging to get a corpse. Then, his brother approached him, saying:

"Victor… Igor told me I'll find you here… I can't believe this!"

"I thought you support me." – Victor commented.

"But not in _this_ …!"

Suddenly, a gendarme shouted from afar, ordering them not to move.

"Don't shot!" – Victor cried – "We have an order! He's in uniform!"

But the gendarme shot anyway, which made both brothers run to their coach. But once inside, Gerhardt died, due to the injury he got from the shot, and their mother's watch cracked.

 **Storybrooke**

The group was standing the main hall of the hospital, observing how Greg's phone just kept ringing. Every time, it showed the calling person as "her".

"Perhaps his girlfriend…" – David commented.

"Let's say her he's alright." – Mary Margaret suggested.

"But he's not." – Emma protested.

"But he's alive, let's say her at least this." – Ruby said.

"No, the police would track the call." – David argued back.

"She could initiate the tracking of the phone, even if we don't unhook." – Emma corrected her father, since she knew a little bit about the subject.

"It seems like there's no difference…" – Cecilia sighed, lowering her head in despair.

"My nerves can't bear this…" – Mary Margaret looked up in anxiousness – "Will the operation be over soon…?"

David saw a male nurse walking by, and he asked him if there were any news. The man replied that he was only searching for the doctor. This surprised everyone; that Whale wasn't in the operation room. Then, they found his doctor jacket, abandoned. Emma understood that he just ran away. Ruby tried to smell it, in order to find him, but it mostly smelled alcohol.

"Maybe he was kidnapped by Cora?" – Mary Margaret suggested.

"No, I don't think so… He's not like himself, since the day he resurrected Daniel." – David commented.

"You mean… Regina's dead lover…?" – Emma asked, astonished by this – "And he had… resurrected him?"

"Yep, and he also got his arm ripped off and then, reattached back." – Cecilia added.

"But… it's like… Frankenstein or something…?" – Emma asked, still surprised.

"That's who Whale used to be, before the curse." – David explained.

Ruby and Cecilia decided to go after Dr Whale, leaving all the others in the hall, worried about the state in which they would find him.

 **Land Without Color**

"I'll bring you back, brother. I promise." – Victor said, after what he switched on all his machines, which he connected to Gerhardt's body.

But after a short while, both Victor and Igor noticed that there was something wrong. Victor cut back a hole he already had made previously, and saw that Gerhardt's heart was completely burnt. That was why the operation wasn't successful. Suddenly, Alphonse arrived, saying:

"Victor, people saw how you brought a corpse in this house! Explain yourself!"

Then, the father saw that the corpse was none other's than his son's, Gerhardt's.

"Gerhardt… my boy… my dear son…" – he said in shock, after what he turned to Victor, asking angrily – "What did you do?!"

"It was an accident. I was working…" – Victor tried to explain.

"It's all you! And what you do…!" – Alphonse yelled, after what he uncovered the corpse, seeing what Victor did to the body – "You're cutting your own brother?! You're doing all those dirty things with him?!"

"I will succeed!" – Victor shouted back – "I did it for you too, father! I wanted you to have two sons again…"

"And now, I have none!"

At those words, Alphonse walked out the house, leaving Victor devastated.

Later that day, Doctor Frankenstein was pacing in his experiment room, frustrated by his failure. Rumplestiltskin suddenly appeared behind him again, asking:

"Did you do it? No…?"

"There's a little problem about what a heart can endure." – Victor replied.

"Heart problems, always the same… You know, where I came from, there are hearts which can endure anything, thanks to magic."

"Do you have one?" – Victor asked.

"Here's the deal… I'll introduce you to a friend, a hatter. He'll lead you to a young woman, who has what you need. You'll make for her a show, and then you'll return here, with all the answer you needed, with a heart for your brother."

Victor nodded in agreement, with a small grin of contentment on his face. He asked:

"Who's that woman?"

"Her name is Regina." – Rumple answered.

 **Storybrooke**

Regina quietly opened the door of Danielle's new room. She had fallen asleep fully clothed, the light turned on. Regina switched the light off and closed the door. She then paced nervously. Hours ago, Rosalie informed them that Cora was in Storybrooke, and it really worried her. She knew that her mother would appear at any moment now, and she would most likely try restoring the relationship between them. But Regina knew she couldn't, because of what Cora did. Suddenly, Cora appeared just in front of her.

"Mother…" – Regina said, shocked to see her after all those years, even though she expected her arrival – "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. I wanted to say that I know why you sent me on the other side of the mirror, as well as I know why you ordered a pirate to kill me. And… it's all alright." "No, I think it's _not_ alright." – Regina protested.

"I love you." – Cora said – "I just… didn't show this love in a right way. I should have never forced you to marry the king. I am really sorry. When you cried over my coffin, everything has changed."

"That was before I found out the worst thing you could have done to me." - Regina said, with tears of anger in her eyes – "You got rid of my girl, and you _lied_ to me!"

"I said you; it was because I wanted the best for you. I wanted you to have power, to be queen." – Cora justified herself – "But I'm ready to make it up for you, Regina. Just, tell me how."

"I'll tell you how: don't approach me or Danielle ever again!" – Regina said – "I do everything in my power, to become a better person, a mother Danielle deserves!"

Meanwhile, Doctor Whale was standing at the edge of the town's port. He was about to jump into the cold sea water, wanting to end with his own life. Ruby and Cecilia arrived just in time, and called for him. He asked them not to get any closer and jumped. But thanks to her werewolf speed, Ruby managed to grab him before he reached the water.

 **Land Without Color**

Victor had just resurrected his brother. After that, he went to his father's house, informing him about his success. He made Gerhardt enter the room.

"He's still recovering, the process is slow…" – Victor warned his father – "So, don't expect for him to…"

"You did it…" – the father silenced him, and then said to his youngest son happily – "It's… it's really you…!"

Then, he grabbed a candle, with the words:

"Let me look at you, son…"

But seeing the fire Gerhardt stepped back, putting his arm in front of his face, as trying to protect himself. Alphonse got a bit surprised by his reaction and asked:

"What…? What's wrong…? Is he alright…? Why isn't he talking?"

Then, Gerhardt pushed the candle a bit harshly, before going to a corner of the room. Victor tried to reassure his father.

"I told you, everything isn't solved yet…"

"I had believed you… The worst part is that for a little moment, I had believed that you did it…! But this is a monster! This is not my son! And you aren't my son either! You're a shame for our family!" – the father shouted angrily at Victor.

Seeing how he was insulting Victor, Gerhardt attacked him. He put him on the floor and began beating him violently. After a moment, Victor approached his brother and said:

"Enough… Gerhardt, enough."

As he stopped, Victor touched a spot on Alphonse's neck, checking if there was a pulse. There was none, so he said:

"You killed our father."

Seeing what he did, Gerhardt quickly ran in another room.

 **Storybrooke**

"I wanted that my name gets associated with life…" – Whale said, with Ruby and Cecilia sitting on each of his sides, listening – "But everyone considers it as a name of a monster… I think they're right… Rumplestiltskin says that magic always comes with a price. But now, I see that science does too. Every time I try to save a life, somebody else dies."

"Look…" – Ruby started – "You're Frankenstein. And I am a werewolf. I… ate my boyfriend. But now, in Storybrooke, we have a chance to start everything all over."

"I wasn't that bad… I wanted to bring life back." – Victor said – "He still didn't accept our mother's death. If only I could have brought her back…"

"I can understand you, you know…" – Cecilia said – "There was a man… his name was Forzer… he used to be a bad guy, but… I fell in love with him, regardless this detail. But then, he… died. If only you saw in which state I was, after this happened. It was really hard to accept and… and even now, I would have given anything, just to bring him back, to see him again, even if that would be for a minute… We all have this feeling, when somebody we love dies. And you, you tried to make this possible. Even if you failed, it's still very impressing."

Dr Whale grinned a bit at that girl. Cecilia just smiled back, after what Ruby and she, led him back to the hospital. They suggested that he should save Greg, because somebody constantly calls on his phone. At least something can be fixed. Dr Whale could only agree with the two ladies, as he regained his self-confidence.

Meantime, Regina and Cora were pursuing their conversation. Regina said, trying to keep her calm. Losing her temper would have been a wrong thing to do at that moment.

"How can you even expect that I'll so easily forgive you? Because of you, Danielle lived long years all alone, while I suffered and let myself consume by darkness, thinking that she died. Now that we found each other, I have no intention to let anything break us apart, mother. I am the only family she has, thanks to you, yet again."

The latter words were said with sarcasm evident in Regina's tone. That was true, Danielle had to grow up fatherless, because Cora killed him, just for Regina to get wear that stupid crown, a crown Cora failed to get for herself.

"Oh, my dear, your Danielle is like an angel in your eyes, isn't she?" – Cora commented with her usual subtle cruelty – "Do you know that she wanted to kill me, in the Enchanted Forest?"

"From what I heard, you tried to kill her too, for the _second time_." – Regina talked back.

"Well, we all made mistakes…" – Cora said, as admitting that one – "Just like you did. Do you really think people around need you? They can't forget that easily the Evil Queen they knew so many years."

"The Sailor Guardians didn't see me like this." – Regina said – "Thanks to them, I can have a second chance."

"Oh, come on! People might have softened towards you, but you are not welcome in their hearts, Regina. They just tolerate you, because your daughter saved their town. She is their hero, not you. As long as Snow White and her prince are here, they will be the ones people will truly listen and follow. But if you have me on your side, I can help you with this problem." – Cora said, sounding convincing.

Regina sighed and shook her head. Cora had this power to manipulate people's minds; she always knew the right words to chose. But she can't give up, not after having put so much effort in changing herself. She just said, trying to sound calm:

"Get out, mother. I won't follow you, no matter what you say."

"So… is this your final decision?" – Cora asked.

"Yes. It is." – Regina answered sternly.

"Alright then… If you ever change your mind, I'll welcome you." – Cora said, after what she disappeared in a purple smoke, teleporting herself away.

 **Land Without Color**

Gerhardt was locked in a dungeon, located in the underground of Victor's house. Victor entered, as his brother was just sitting on the ground, looking nowhere in particular.

"Gerhardt… my brother… I tried to bring you back… Do you hear me? Gerhardt..?"

Then, Gerhardt suddenly attacked Victor, trying to struggle him. But then, he seemed to recognize him, because he managed to say:

"Vi… ctor…"

"Yes… Yes, it's me."

Horrified by what he just tried to do, Gerhardt went to a corner of the room, putting his head between his hands. Slowly, Victor approached him, and he pointed a gun on his brother's head. Then, Gerhardt looked at him and Victor lowered the gun, unable to do it. But Gerhardt grabbed it and pointed it to his forehead, as to encourage him to do this. He just waited Victor to shot him, ending him forever. But Victor lowered the weapon again, saying:

"No… I won't do this. I will save you."

Gerhardt shook his head in response; as far as he was able to think, he understood that there was no way he could ever become himself again, he would never be really alive. But Victor didn't seem to share his opinion, because he pursued:

"Father was wrong, I will find a way."

After that, Victor left the dungeon.

 **Storybrooke**

Dr Whale walked in the main hall, the operation over. Ruby asked what the verdict was, to what Whale replied:

"He will live."

"You did it!" – Ruby exclaimed happily.

"Well, he'll need a couple of weeks to recover, but he will live." – Whale added.

"So, I guess I should go have a talk with him, as the sheriff." – David informed.

Mary Margaret, Emma and others agreed to this, and Whale led David to the room where Greg was lying.

At that same time, Gold was in Belle's room, tending her the chipped cup.

"I know, you remember nothing, but… just, look at it, please." – Gold said.

Belle took a cup in her hands, and then she said:

"That's a… cup… a chipped one."

"Just look at it. Concentrate, it's your talisman." – Gold insisted.

"It's a _cup_." – Belle replied, really not seeing what was so special about this cup.

"You dropped it once, in my castle." – Gold said, and Belle looked at him confused – "You got scared that you might have angered me."

"Look, you better go, and take your cup." – Belle said, feeling very nervous again.

"No, no, no… I enchanted it, if you concentrate, it will work. It's _magic_." – Gold kept insisting.

"Now, enough..! Go away; stop talking about magic and take your cup back…!" – Belle said, her agitation growing again.

But as Gold asked her look at the cup again, under pressure and stress, Belle threw the cup against a wall, making it break in pieces. Belle once more asked Gold to leave, which he did with an apology, feeling heartbroken.

Arrived in Greg's room, David introduced himself and gave him back his personal things.

"Mr Mendel, I wanted talk to you about the accident."

"Did I hit someone…?" – Greg asked, and after seeing David's expression, he said – "Oh God, I did… is he alive…?"

"Don't worry about him. I mean, the injuries aren't serious." – David calmed him down.

"Thanks God…" – Greg mumbled.

"But I need testimony about the accident. What did you see? What were you doing?"

"Well, I saw nothing…"

"But you were driving." – David pointed out.

"Yes, but… I saw the road, of course…"

"It's just that I think I could reassure you; maybe give some explanation, if you saw…"

"I was writing a SMS." – Greg cut him off – "I looked down, just for one second… and as I looked back up, he was there and he was too close, I hadn't enough time to turn. I know it's illegal in Maine…"

"It's alright, I'm glad you're honest with me." – David said – "I won't make a charge against you, just a warning."

"Thank you…" – Greg sighed in relief – "And… when can I go back home?"

"You can as soon as the doctor will authorize it." – David replied, before walking away.

David went to his friends and family, informing that Greg saw nothing. Everybody got relieved and glad that they could finally get some rest after a night full of nervousness. But Emma noticed that Cecilia was standing, leant against a wall, a bit further from everyone. She approached her friend and asked:

"Hey… is everything okay…?"

"I… I'm not sure of that." – Cecilia replied – "It's a good thing that the man was saved, but… like I said earlier, a strange smell is emitting from him."

"A… smell…?" – Emma asked, not understanding.

"Not a literal smell, of course. Just like a… sensation. I feel alarmed." – Cecilia explained.

"But David just talked to him, Greg saw nothing." – Emma said.

"Yes, but… but I don't know. It's like there's still a threat. I don't know if it's towards the town, or one of us, but that feeling is there."

"Look, we were all overstressed tonight. You maybe just need some rest…" – Emma suggested, but she got interrupted by Cecilia, who shook her head.

"No, Emma, that's not it. There… there was one time, when I sensed something similar, when the winds were agitated, charged with negative emissions…"

Cecilia then paused, and looked at her friend with a look revealing worry, sadness and even fear. What she said next, made Emma gasp.

"That was… short time before the fall of the Celestial Kingdom."

At that same time, Danielle awoke in her room, surprised to see that she fell asleep a bit sooner than usual, before even she had the chance to change her closed. The girl guessed that it was due to the lack of sleep she got, during her time in the Enchanted Forest. She was the one who slept the less among the three guardians. She then stood up, and walked to Regina's room. She saw her mother very pensive, and perhaps a little upset. Danielle approached her and asked:

"Regina… Did something happen…?"

"Cora." – Regina replied – "She gave me a visit last night. She tried to convince me to make up with her, that I needed her… the same old story."

"And… what did you say?" – Danielle asked carefully.

"I rejected her offer, of course. Danielle… you're what I truly need. I don't need anything my mother could offer. You are enough to me." – Regina said, taking her daughter's hands and looking straight into her eyes.

They stayed in that position a few moments, before Danielle's face suddenly lighted up, as if an idea just crossed her mind. Then, she saw:

"You must say you thought about it and that you accept after all."

"What…?!" – Regina asked, not believing her own ears.

"The best way to find out what she's really up to is to team up with her!" – Danielle exclaimed – "If you pretend being on her side, I can learn her plans and inform the others. Only then, we could think of an effective plan, of how to win over her."

Regina looked a bit shocked by what her daughter just said. Not only because the plan was dangerous and smart, but also because Danielle actually trusted her, that she wouldn't return on her evil paths by spending time with Cora.

Meanwhile, Emily was staring at her mother lying in the hospital bed. She observed how Gold's attempts failed to restore Belle's memories, and that the latter wasn't really cooperative in it. Her heart ached, but she had to talk to her. No matter that she didn't remember who she was; she needed to interact with her. Belle was the person she loved the most in the world and she would try to speak to her, even if there was a risk that Belle could be hysterical again. Emily entered the room slowly, carefully approaching the bed her mother was lying in. Belle saw her and her eyes met the girl's teary ones. She was confused: why was the girl crying? But what surprised her more was what the girl said a second after.

"Mum…" – Emily almost whispered.

Belle stared at her in confusion, before she finally dared to ask:

"I… I'm your… your mother?"

"You don't remember anymore, but… but yes, you… you're my mum." – Emily replied.

Within the moments which followed after the statement, Belle's face changed several times. At first, she scowled her brows in wonder. Then, she opened her mouth but closed it again, as if she wanted to protest but understood there was no point. She was the one with amnesia after all. And then, something Emily didn't dare to expect, Belle smiled.

"I… I am a mother…!" – she exclaimed, feeling a strange happiness.

Then, she tended her hand, inviting Emily to grab it. The girl didn't wait long, before doing so. She hugged her mother, with tears of happiness and sadness at the same time. Happiness because Belle welcomed her and sadness because Belle still had no memories of her. But what she learned in two lifetimes, that hopes dies the last. Belle then asked:

"Can you… repeat your name for me…?"

"Emily." – the girl replied with a small smile.

"Emily…" – Belle repeated – "That's a so pretty name…"

In Greg's hospital room, the man was lying in his bed and looking around. As soon as he made sure nobody was too close, he grabbed his phone and made a call.

"Darling…? Yes, I know… wait a moment, I… listen to me, okay…? Yes, I'm alright, I had a car accident… Darling, you… you'll never believe what I saw."

* * *

 **A/N: Not that much changes in this chapter, except the whole Regina and Danielle, Emily and Belle, Cecilia with Ruby and Whale stuff... oh wait, that's quite alot, lol. But the next chapter goes quite diffrently from the tv show, I promise (in Storybrooke at least). So, reviews please...?**


	13. A lost birthday, the oceanic waves

**Here comes chapter 13, the pre-last chapter of the Cora arc. This is quite a sad one, I actually felt sadness for the characters. :( The chapter was written entirely by myself, except for one part added by my friend (which I then edited).**

 **Disclamer: Nothing belongs to me. OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis; SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **A lost birthday. The oceanic waves.**

 **Rhode Island, 2011**

Alexandra was walking through school corridor, after she had cried in the toilet. She felt so alone, she had no friends… Other people either mocked her; either didn't care about her existence. Plus, today was her birthday, and none of her foster brothers and sisters seemed to remember. When she was a little kid, she was getting wishes of a happy birthday. But that time passed, and she slowly turned into a punch bag. When did this happen? Alex couldn't tell. The girl was very sensitive and never knew how to fight back. So, she was living her life as a constant victim. Alexandra sighed as she exited the school, after what she subconsciously walked to a pastry store. Seeing those beautiful cakes, she couldn't help but feel her heart ache. Nobody would ever bake a cake for her. Then, she decided to buy a pastry, as a gift for herself. Alexandra had enough money to get a cupcake, as well as a small birthday candle. In was only at her home, that she could switch the candle on and make a wish. She stared at the burning candle, thinking:

" _Nobody needs me… and I'm a useless person… do I even have a purpose in this life?"_

Then, she closed her eyes, making her wish:

" _Well, make a wish, Alex… I wish to find my place in this life."_

Then, she quickly blew out the candle and ate her cupcake. At least, she felt a small pleasure this day, by eating a very tasty cupcake.

 **Enchanted Forest**

The young princess Snow White approached her mother, Queen Eva, to show her the dress she would wear the next day.

"Do you like it?" – she asked.

"Snow… you're wonderful." – Eva replied – "At the ball, everyone will talk about you only, and not only because of your birthday."

After that, the mother and the daughter joyfully hugged each other. The next day, there would be a ball, for Snow White's 10th birthday. Then, the queen said:

"I have a gift for you. It belonged to my mother, and before that, to her mother. And soon, it will be yours."

In the queen's room, Johanna (a servant) was trying the small tiara for fun. Then, she heard a voice:

"Johanna!"

She turned around, and saw Queen Eva and Snow White walk in. Johanna immediately tried to apologize for her behavior:

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I just…"

"How dare you?!" – Snow exclaimed – "That's mine! It's not for a servant!"

"Sorry, it's my mistake…" – Johanna said, putting the tiara down.

"Servants don't wear crowns!" – Snow White added.

"Enough!" – Queen Eva interfered.

Johanna tried to apologize once more, but the queen stated that she was saying it to her daughter. Snow turned to her mother, clearly surprised.

"I thought I educated you better. No matter if you're a servant or a royal person, everyone deserves our love and respect." – Eva said.

"But she took my…" – Snow wanted to protest.

"She did apologize. And it's not yours yet." – the queen stated – "Dear, we are all the same."

"But we are royalties."

"True. But it doesn't make us better than others." – Eva protested – "The tomorrow ball, can you tell me what it's for?"

"It's to honor me, on my birthday." – Snow answered, sure of herself.

"No. It's for you to honor people, by showing them that you'll be a kind and goodhearted ruler, when the time comes."

Then, Queen Eva took the tiara in her hands and explained:

"When you'll be crowned on your birthday, this will be the symbol that you'll keep the kindness in your heart, and that you'll be a fair ruler. Now, do you understand?"

Snow White nodded, and with a smile replied:

"Yes, mother."

Snow then took the tiara in her hands, stating that it's very beautiful. Queen Eva replied that it's heavier than it seems. Suddenly, she felt disease and sat on her chair. Snow and Johanna got alarmed, after what the servant went to find the healer.

 **Storybrooke**

Mary Margaret was staring at the mirror, thinking about her mother. It was her birthday, and to her, it was the saddest day of the year. She then noticed David cooking, and she asked her husband:

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making breakfast." – David replied simply – "I'm hungry."

"Do you think I don't know what you're about?" – Mary Margaret shook her head in sadness – "We talked about this, we got an agreement…"

"I know." – David said – "But… the curse is broken and I thought that maybe you changed your mind."

"No, I didn't." – his wife replied.

Then, she saw a package on the table, and asked what that was. David replied that it was a birthday gift.

"I asked you not to…"

"Well, that's not from me." – David stated.

Mary Margaret sighed and opened the gift. Her eyes got suddenly teary when she saw what was inside. That was her own princess tiara, the one she used to wear back in the Enchanted Forest, since that sad day…

"I thought it was lost, with the Dark Curse." – David said, as much surprised to see the tiara again.

"That what I thought too." – Mary Margaret replied, and she then saw a birthday card, indicating that it was from Johanna.

The husband and wife were surprised, because they had no idea that Johanna was in Storybrooke. Mary Margaret then decided to go find Johanna and thank her for the gift. But suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The woman opened it, revealing Emma, Rosalie, Alex, Cecilia and Emily.

"Happy Birth…!" – they began joyfully, but their phrase died, as Mary Margaret just turned around, her sadness evident on her face.

The girls looked at each other confused and entered the apartment, after what Emma asked:

"What… what did we do wrong…? What's going on…?"

"Nothing, Emma." – Mary Margaret forced a smile – "I just have something to do."

Before she left, her husband wished her a happy birthday anyway and they exchanged a quick kiss. Then, Rosalie spoke:

"Why is she so sad…?"

"Was she unhappy to see us?" – Cecilia added.

"We just wished her a happy birthday, like we always did… back then." – Emily commented.

"The Queen of Heavens always loved her birthday." – Alexandra stated – "Remember, it was always such a great event, for the queen's birthday."

"Yes, I remember that…" – Emma nodded – "There always was a great ball, with fireworks at night, hundreds of people dancing and laughing."

"My favorite part always was when the queen's knight knelt in front of her and he gave his gift." – Rosalie said dreamily – "That's just so romantic."

The girls looked at David, who blushed for a second at the memory. Then, he said in a serious tone:

"Girls… the reason why Mary Margaret is upset is… when she was ten, her mother died, on her birthday."

The five girls gasped in shock and felt bad for her, and that they could do nothing about it. After a silence, Emma finally spoke:

"We should find her. Just to… be on her side."

The girls nodded and went outside. David warned them that he would be in the Sheriff Station, in case they needed him.

Meanwhile, Danielle finished her preparations, for the mission she gave to herself. Regina agreed to pretend join Cora, while Danielle would listen their plans. Well, technically that would be the cats. She attached a phone around Lux's waist, and made a call to it, not forgetting about the loud speaker.

"No matter what, stay discreet." – Danielle instructed to the cat.

"Don't worry, that wouldn't be the first time." – the black cat replied.

Then, he went, with Athena on his side, searching for Regina and Cora. Danielle stood next to the well in the woods. It was the perfect place, because there were no external noises, and Regina and Cora wouldn't hear it from Lux's phone, if he's nearby. Now, all she could do was waiting.

 **Enchanted Forest**

The healer was examining the queen lying on her bed, who obviously was very ill. Nervous, Snow White asked:

"Do you know what it is?"

"Not yet, but I hope we'll find out soon." – the healer answered.

Eva asked her daughter to approach her, which she obliged. The healer whispered to Johanna that she should send a message to the king, informing that whatever his business was, he had to go back at his castle and that he had to be on his wife's side. Snow White was holding her mother's hand in her own, saying:

"We'll cancel the ball, and we'll make the celebration, when you'll get better."

"We can't cancel your birthday." – the queen replied with a smile – "Everything will be okay. I want to see you enter the hall, with the tiara on your head."

"I don't need my birthday. All I need is you." – Snow stated.

After they exchanged a smile, Eva began to cough again, and Johanna suggested Snow to leave her mother on her own, to have a rest. As the princess and the servant walked in the corridor, Snow asked:

"What will happen to her? Will she die…?"

The old lady just took the little princess in her arms, replying:

"I don't know…"

"I don't want to lose her…" – Snow said, between sobs and cries.

"We must hope that the healer…" – Johanna began.

"He doesn't even know what wrong with her!" – Snow stated – "How can we lend our hopes on him? There must be something that can help her…"

Johanna and she hugged again and after a short moment, the servant said:

"Maybe there is… If medicine can't heal her, maybe magic can."

Snow White wiped her tears away, and with a small new hope, she asked:

"Magic…?"

"Yes… your mother has a protector, about who not much people know. She has the most powerful magic. Well, I'm not supposed to know about this…"

"Please, tell me Johanna." – Snow insisted.

"She's a good fairy, who can make a wish come true, if the person has a genuine heart."

"My heart is genuine, I swear. How can I find this fairy?"

"Tonight, go in the woods and make a wish on the blue star, and she'll come to you." – Johanna instructed.

 **Storybrooke**

Lux and Athena saw Cora, Regina and Hook (who was walking a bit slowly, due to the pain he felt of his broken ribs) enter the library. The cats decided that Lux go inside and Athena would wait outside, and follow them as soon as they exit.

"So, I'm entering the library by an open window." – Lux commented for Danielle, who was hearing the whole thing through the phone.

He silently walked between the bookcases, making sure that Cora or the pirate wouldn't notice him. He finally found the best location and just sat down, listening.

"Good thing you changed your mind, Regina." – Cora commented – "I knew that would happen; it just couldn't have been otherwise. I told you that you need me."

Regina only forced a smile and then, said:

"Well, we need to find that damn book."

"So, why are you so sure the dagger would be hidden here, and not in the pawnshop?" – Hook asked, not really enjoying wasting time.

"That's because it would be too obvious to leave the dagger there." – Regina replied – "He was about to leave the town, so he most likely charged Belle to hide it, which she did in her favorite book. The small number I found in her bag could be only for its location."

"And why we don't just kidnap his daughter, and make her answer? Or trade her for the dagger?" – Hook asked again.

"He would never tell her." – Regina stated – "He already lost his son, he wouldn't like to lose her too. And don't forget, she's a Sailor Guardian, she would fight back."

"Your analysis is very impressive." – Cora said with pride.

"Thanks, mother." – Regina replied, as she found what she was looking for.

Well, not exactly, because there was no book at the location indicated on the paper. But then, they saw a folded paper. But what were on the paper were just some strange drawings, which neither Cora nor Regina could understand.

"For a pirate, that's very well a map." – Hook said, a smile appearing on his face – "The Dark One might not have left us the dagger, but he left its location."

"Can you read this?" – Cora asked.

"You're lucky that I'm good at seeking treasures."

The captain indicated them where the dagger was, after what Cora commented that she and Regina would pursue on their own. Hook got angry, shouting that she promised him to leave him that dagger, so he could get his revenge. But Cora knocked him against a wall with her magic, commenting:

"The power of the dagger is too great to waste it on you."

"So… that was it?" – Regina asked carefully – "You want his dagger to get his power?"

"Once the dagger in possession, you can control the Dark One. We'll order him to kill all our enemies. Snow White, her prince, the Guardians…" – Cora explained, before she added – "Except Danielle of course."

"Glad you remember." – Regina said, a bit coldly.

"Regina, I only wish you to be happy. Of course I didn't forget. Since she's unaware about our little union, she won't blame you for her friends' death. Eventually, she would join us two, once she realizes how cruel life is. She'll see that darkness is more useful if she wants get everything she wants… We better go search the dagger, before the pirate wakes up."

At those words, both women left the library. Athena, as Lux instructed her, followed the two women. Lux, still inside the library, asked:

"Did you hear everything?"

"Yes, I did." – Danielle said in the phone – "I go warn the others. Inform me if Athena and you learn something, okay?"

After that, Danielle hung up the phone. Lux then hurried to exit the library, in order to join Athena.

At that same time, Mary Margaret found Johanna, who was planting white flowers in her garden. The former princess approached the old lady, saying with a smile:

"Johanna…"

"Snow…" – her former servant replied, happy to see her again.

"I am Mary Margaret in this world."

"For me, you'll always be my dear Snow."

At those words, they hugged each other happily. Mary Margaret then asked about the tiara, and Johanna explained that she saw it in Gold's pawnshop and since she knew how much this tiara meant to her, and so she thought she should have it. Mary Margaret then noticed what kind of flowers Johanna was planting.

"I didn't see those flowers for a long time…"

"It remind me you." – Johanna said – "Because it can survive the harshest winter. And you were born during the harshest winter of them all."

"That's why she called me Snow…" – Mary Margaret stated with a tear rolling out.

"I thought plant those flowers in the garden would be a nice way to honor her."

Mary Margaret could only agree. Both women held hands and Johanna stated that she missed Snow's mother too. They stood there in silence, as they noticed Emma and her friends approach them. The girls said nothing and just stood here. They understood that Mary Margaret was honoring her late mother. Emma then made a step ahead and grabbed Mary Margaret's hand. The young woman felt more tears coming out of her eyes and she couldn't help herself but to squeeze her daughter's hand. Suddenly, Rosalie's phone rang. It was Danielle and she said that she had information about what Cora was about. Without waiting any longer, Mary Margaret and the guardians went find Danielle. They met her at the main street, and the girl explained:

"Thanks to the cats, I could have heard their conversation in the library. Cora wants the Dark One's dagger, so she could control him. If she succeeds to get it, she'll order Gold to kill us all."

"That's horrible!" – Emma exclaimed – "We must stop her!"

"The cats went to pursue them. Regina and Cora are currently digging at the location Hook showed them on the map." – Danielle replied.

"Wait, if Hook showed them the location, why didn't he go with them…?" – Emily asked.

"Cora doesn't need him anymore, so she knocked him out in the library. Well, that's what I could understand through the phone…"

Alarmed, they entered the library and saw that the pirate wasn't there anymore. Rosalie moaned in annoyance:

"Damn, where can he be now…?"

"David!" – Mary Margaret exclaimed – "He keeps the hook in the Sheriff Station, and the pirate can't without it!"

Emma and she, followed by Alex (in case David would be badly injured) hurried to the Sheriff Station, while the girls tried to decide what to do next. To their surprise, they saw Lux run to them.

"Girls!" – the cat shouted – "The pirate lied about the location! Cora doesn't have the dagger… yet."

"Thanks God…" – Alex sighed.

"That's our chance!" – Emily exclaimed – "I'll go talk to Gold, he will tell where his dagger is, and we'll get it first!"

"Okay, do this." – Rosalie said, before turning to the cat – "Where's Athena? Is she ok?"

"Yes, don't worry." – Lux replied – "She decided to stay nearby Regina's house, so she keep spying on Cora and Regina."

The girls nodded in agreement. This was the best option they had to learn more. They still had no clue about what Cora's plans about the Eternal Crystal were. It was something the evil witch didn't share with her daughter yet.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Snow White was walking in the woods, looking up at the sky, trying to find the right star. Suddenly, she heard a voice:

"Don't worry, Snow. I already found you."

Snow turned around; facing the Blue Fairy who just had flew to her.

"Blue Fairy… I knew you would appear but… I didn't make any wish yet."

"Well, I know when I'm needed." – the fairy replied – "Your mother is ill."

"Yes. If you don't help her with magic, she'll die." – Snow stated.

"I see that you really love your mother, Snow White. But fairy magic is the purest of all, while cheating death is a dark thing." – Blue Fairy said.

"Please… You can't let her die…"

"That's how life is."

"There must be something that you can do…!" – Snow said, beginning to cry again.

The Blue Fairy looked down a moment, and Snow understood that she was hiding something from her.

"There is something… right?" – the princess said, seeing the odd expression on the fairy's face – "You're just not telling me. What is it? Please, tell me…"

"There might be a cure, made with magic which we, the fairies, use in the most desperate situations." – the Blue Fairy said – "But you must promise me, that nobody will never find out about this."

"Yes… Of course, anything you want." – Snow promised – "But please, help her."

The fairy then made appear a two sided candle in Snow White's hand. One side was white and the other was black. Blue Fairy explained:

"This candle has the magic which can save your mother's life. But all magic, especially that kind, has its price. To make one person live, another must die."

"I don't understand…" – Snow said carefully, her expression turning horrified.

"To save a life, when there's no hope to do so, means to infringe the laws of the nature. So, if you want to keep a life, you must lose another one in exchange."

"But… but who would die…?"

"It's up to you to decide." – Blue Fairy replied – "You must hold the candle above the heart of the person you're sacrificing, and whisper that person's name. And as the candle lights, that person's life will be exchanged for your mother's."

Snow White stayed silent a moment, and tears began going out of her eyes. She shook her head, saying:

"She always wanted me to be good… I can't trade someone's life for hers."

"In that case, I'm afraid she'll die."

 **Storybrooke**

Mary Margaret and Emma found David lying on the floor, knocked out. They awoke him and Sailor Aqua used her "Aquatic Heal" on his head. David said that the pirate did this to him, after what Emma said:

"He's not the main problem now. It's Cora, she's about to put her hand on the Dark One's dagger."

"Oh no… If Cora gets it, she can control him." – David said – "Or she could…"

"…become the Dark One herself, by killing Gold." – Mary Margaret finished for him.

"None of those options is good…" – Emma commented, feeling her heartbeat rising.

"If only we had a little more time. Maybe she already got the dagger…" – Mary Margaret said with nervousness in her voice.

"Good news, she did not." – Alex (who returned back to normal) said, as she was reading the message she got on her phone – "Girls just learned that Hook lied to Cora. Emily went to Gold, in order to ask him about where the dagger is."

The others in the room sighed in relief. Emma then said that she would join her friends, to be ready for a fight, just in case. Then, Alex said to Mary Margaret:

"Miss Blanchard, I… I suggest we have a little walk meantime."

"But… I must help. And girls need you too." – the woman protested.

"I know, but five guardians are already doing their job." – Alex pointed out – "They'll be just fine. And it's better for your own safety."

Mary Margaret then nodded, not feeling about arguing. That would be pointless anyway. So, they both were walking in silence, until Mary Margaret finally broke it. With a sigh, she asked:

"Tell me the truth. Why did you want stay with me?"

"Well… I actually thought that…" – Alex started hesitant – "… you shouldn't be alone in moments like this one."

"Alexandra…" – Mary Margaret shook her head – "It's the way it is, you can't change it."

"What happened can't be changed, but… they way you live it can." – Alex protested – "Nobody should be sad on his birthday."

"Well, I am. Not much people see their parents die this precise day."

"I agree that it's difficult to understand, because we don't know how it is… but, what I know is that I am ready to lend my shoulder for you to cry."

Mary Margaret stopped walking a moment, which made Alex stop too. After a short silence, she asked:

"But… why…? You have more important people to care about."

"Miss Blanchard." – Alex said seriously – "No matter what, you are still my queen."

"Alex, the queen died eons ago…" – Mary Margaret wanted to protest, but the teen girl interrupted her.

"True, the duty is left behind. But it doesn't matter to me. Reborn partially or not, you are still that queen I respect. You, or the queen of Heavens, never let anyone cry alone. We always went through the sad and happy moments together. That's what I'm trying to do right now."

They pursued they walk, and suddenly, Mary Margaret had a small smile. As Alexandra mentioned about comforting, a memory reemerged. She could recollect some memories only if associated moments were mentioned. And it was the case now. She said:

"I suddenly remembered something… it's about you. I think that it was… the time where you were the most upset…"

Alex looked at her former queen with curiosity. Mary Margaret pursued:

"You… you were very young, a child. You were crying because you thought you weren't as powerful as your mates."

"Yes… I remember that too…" – Alex smiled – "I felt this way quite often."

"Well, you should not. You're as special as your friends. And you are a strong and useful guardian too. What would we all do without your healing powers?"

"I believe you said something similar to me that time too… That my powers were as important as my friends… and you also said that even the great Poseidon…"

"…would be impressed." – Mary Margaret finished – "I remember it now."

"This phrase permitted me to regain my self-confidence. From this moment, I could fight my doubts. If only I could have heard that kind of words in my current life…"

Mary Margaret noticed sadness on the girl's face. She wondered to herself if Alex actually had been sad on her own birthday. But she didn't dare to ask her, in order to not put salt into eventual wounds.

At that same time, Emily was in Mr Gold's pawnshop, explaining him the whole situation. After she finished, she asked him where he hid the Dark One's dagger. The man shook his head, saying:

"No… Emily, this dagger was my own property during long centuries. And I'm not about changing that."

"You can't take high risks, in moments like this one!" – Emily exclaimed – "You might think Cora won't find the dagger, but there's no hundred percent guaranty."

Mr Gold stayed silent, not ready to give up. But Emily wasn't either, because she added:

"Perhaps you should begin trust in people. Girls and me broke the curse, as you always expected, so why don't you trust us now? Could you begin to trust me… to begin?"

"Alright…" – Gold said after a short moment – "I'll tell you. But I want you do everything in your power to prevent the worse happen."

 **Enchanted Forest**

Snow White ran to her mother, tears streaming on her face. She knelt to her and said:

"Mother… Forgive me… I did something horrible."

"Snow… what is it?" – Eva asked.

"I went to the Blue Fairy, and I begged her save you with magic. But what she gave me… it was dark magic. It's a candle that can save your life, by taking someone else's. It was the only way. But I couldn't to this." – Snow explained to her mother.

As she said the latter words, Queen Eva sighed, relieved. Snow pursued:

"Forgive me… I could have saved you, but I was too scared."

"Snow… It was not fear." – Eva stated, which made Snow look at her, with a confused look – "It was strength… the strength to resist darkness. I am so proud of you."

"But now, you won't feel better." – Snow White stated.

"Everybody reaches a moment in his life, when you just won't feel better… With or without me, someday you'll become a great queen." – her mother murmured to her.

"Please… don't leave me."

"As long as you keep the goodness in your heart, I will never leave you."

Short after she said those words, the queen died. Snow White began to cry, and Johanna approached and hugged the girl.

Queen Eva entered the afterlife, after what she saw someone waiting for her. It was a beautiful woman with silver hair and a star on her forehead.  
"I've been waiting for you, Your Highness. My name is Serenita, queen of the Celestial Kingdom. You also know me as another person."  
"Who would that be?" - Queen Eva asked curiously.  
"I'm your daughter's past life self." - Queen Serenita replied politely.

Then, she predicted that Snow had a special power, which she will use to battle the darkness, along with her reincarnated daughter.

"I'll have a granddaughter then…" – Queen Eva said with a smile – "I am happy that Snow is that special… that she'll spread her light and goodness in the world, just like I wanted her to."

Queen Serenita nodded with a slight smile as well. After that, Queen Eva walked to the better place, while Queen Serenita disappeared.

 **Storybrooke**

As soon as Emily learned about the location of the dagger, she sent an SMS to everyone about this. Since Mary Margaret and Alex were walking justly in the area, they went to get it. It was in the clock tower. Gold was a smart person, so he hid his dagger in a smart way: it was hidden just behind the minute hand of the clock.

"We did it…" – Mary Margaret said.

"Now, all we have to do is…" – Alex said, but she got interrupted by Cora and Regina who just appeared in front of them.

"Thanks for doing the entire job for me." – Cora commented with a grin.

Alex immediately grabbed her pen and shouted:

"Aqua Star Power!"

Seconds after, the girl transformed into Sailor Aqua. She stood in a ready-to-fight position and Mary Margaret said:

"The good is going to win, as usual."

"I think the day finally came, my dear Snow, for you to learn the lesson." – Cora said.

With a move of her hand, she made Johanna appear next to them.

"Johanna…!" – Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"You see, in the end, it's not the good or the bad that wins, but power!"

After Cora said that, Regina ripped out Johanna's heart. She still had to keep up appearances, otherwise everything they had done would be in vain, and she would never learn about the other half of her mother's plans. She still hadn't mentioned why she needed both the dagger _and_ the Eternal Crystal. The only way to find out was to keep pretending. Mary Margaret looked horrified, and Regina said:

"The choice is yours."

 **Enchanted Forest**

Snow White was wearing a black mourning dress and Johanna approached her, giving her the tiara.

"It's time, Snow."

"Today was supposed to be a celebration…" – Snow White said with sadness.

"And the kingdom needs you today more than ever." – Johanna pointed out – "They'll get the strength, through your kindness."

"But where would I get the needed strength?" – Snow asked.

"Like always… in your mother." – the servant answered.

Then, Snow White slowly put the tiara on her head and after a moment, she commented that her mother was right, that the tiara indeed was heavy. Then, the princess walked to where the dead queen was lying, passing between two lines of mourning subjects.

"I miss you so much…" – Snow whispered as she looked at her mother's lifeless figure.

The princess then turned around to face her subjects, and after she gave them a silent greeting with a move of her head, she turned back to her late mother and sat on her knees. Everyone else in the hall did the same. Sometime after, as everybody left, Johanna approached the young princess and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's time to let her go…" – she said, as Snow White crying in silence.

Then, the princess stood up and she on Johanna's side walked out of the hall. Then, the Blue Fairy flew in the empty hall, who a second after transformed back in her true form. It was nobody else than Cora. She approached Eva's body, saying:

"You're looking pretty well. Death definitely suits you. You educated her well… my daughter doesn't love as much as yours loves you. Snow could have become a great ruler, but it won't ever happen, because _my_ daughter will become queen. While all what yours will get, is to know how it is… to be the miller's daughter."

After a pause, Cora swore:

"I will make sure Snow White, and all her descendants will never know happiness, nor the peaceful future for the kingdom you once promised to her."

 **Storybrooke**

"Don't harm her; she has nothing to do with that!" – Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"Of course she does!" – Cora protested, enjoying the whole scene.

"It's alright Snow, give them the dagger…" – Johanna said.

Sailor Aqua decided to interfere, thinking they could keep the dagger and save Johanna. She tended her arms, shouting her quote:

"Heavenly River Sh…!"

But she didn't finish her quote, because Regina squeezed Johanna's heart, which made the guardian of water stop.

"I wouldn't do this if I was you!" – Regina said in a very harsh tone.

Alex knew that the mayor was pretending, but it was something she barely could watch. She knew that she had to make the right moves; otherwise Regina would be forced to commit something evil again. And this could very well bring her back on her paths of darkness.

"Oh, come on, let's stop all this! Give the dagger!" – Cora then said, addressing Mary Margaret – "We all know you'll follow your mother's example. She always wanted you to be good."

"Those words… where did you hear it…?" – Mary Margaret asked carefully.

"What do you think?" – Cora replied with a small grin.

"The Blue Fairy made me swear to never tell about that candle… not because it was a secret, but… because it was not her."

"The dagger, please." – Cora said calmly.

"She never gave me that candle…! It was you!" – Mary Margaret exclaimed, realization hitting her – "My mother was never ill, was she…?!"

"Oh yes, she was very ill!" – Cora answered with a little laugh.

"It was all you! You killed my mother!"

"Actually, the candle would have saved her." – Cora commented, amusement never leaving her face.

"But you knew I would never do this! Why did you take her away from me?"

"To make my daughter become the queen."

Regina looked at Cora, shocked by what she just learned. But to hide it, she quickly turned to Mary Margaret, and said sternly:

"Give the dagger!"

"No! No, I won't you let you win again!" – the young woman shouted back.

"You already lost your mother. How much reminders of her do you have? Not that much, I guess." – Cora stated.

Sailor Aqua wanted to use her powers again, but she hesitated, since Regina still had Johanna's heart. After a short moment of thinking, she dared to take the risk. She was about to use "Aquatic Bubbles Blast", but Cora used her magic to push the girl against the wall behind her. Regina made another squeeze on the heart, which made Johanna cry in pain. Cora pursued convincing Mary Margaret surrender the dagger:

"What would your mother say, if she saw you now, if she didn't die?"

After a short moment, and as Regina squeezed the heart again, Mary Margaret gave up, and she gave the dagger. Regina then put the heart in Johanna's chest.

"Good girl." – Cora said, as she took the dagger.

"You got what you wanted…" – Mary Margaret commented, implying that they should let Johanna go.

"Not yet." – Cora protested, as she magically pushed Johanna through the clock, making her fall from a fair height.

Mary Margaret saw Johanna's lifeless body lying on the ground from the "window", and she began to cry. Alex watched the woman crying and she slowly stood on her feet. She made a couple of steps ahead, and said to Cora:

"How… how could you… You're the cruelest being I saw…"

"Oh please, tell me something I don't know." – Cora replied, unimpressed.

"You must pay for what you did…! You made Mary Margaret cry, while it's her birthday! This day isn't supposed to be a mourning day! It's meant to be a day of joy and life!" – Sailor Aqua pursued, feeling something great rising in her – "The worst part is that you did this to _her_! I can't forgive you for that!"

"You should back up, girl." – Cora said coldly – "Why to give that much importance to a random person?"

"She's not a random person!" – Alex exclaimed – "She is my queen! No matter what she'll look like, or what name she would have… to me, she stays that same person I grew to respect through long years… When one of us was happy, she was happy for us. And when someone was upset, she was there to comfort. We shared the happy moments, as well as the sad ones. That's why… when somebody hurts her, he hurts me too."

At those words, Alex began to glow blue, her new power awakening in her. She raised her hands and she began to create water in it.

"Oceanic Purity Ball!"

A huge ball of water went out of her hands, and straight to Cora. The woman hadn't have time to react. Before she knew it, she was inside a huge ball of water, drowning inside. But she did her best to not drop the dagger on the floor. She managed to reach a hand out of the water, so Regina grabbed it, after what they teleported away. The water splashed on the floor, leaving Alex frustrated. But then, she reminded herself that Cora was a very powerful witch, so she couldn't have expected to destroy her that easily. Mary Margaret then stood up, tears never stopping and Alex took her arm and they both walked down the stairs. Now, they had Johanna to bury.

Meanwhile, Regina and Cora arrived at the City Hall. Cora was growling about Sailor Aqua, while Regina couldn't speak. She felt frightened, because of what she was doing only moments ago. When she ripped Johanna's heart out, she revived those so familiar feelings in her, without which she couldn't have lived back in the Enchanted Forest. But she would not surrender, that what Regina had decided. She had to stay strong against those old temptations. She didn't want for the Evil Queen to return, not when her daughter trusted her and needed her in her life. But she was also bothered by what she just learned, the way she became queen in the first place.

"That girl almost ruined my good mood… almost." – Cora said – "But now, we have the dagger, so there's nothing to worry about."

Then, Cora noticed that Regina seemed bothered by something and stopped her babblings and asked what was bothering her.

"You never told me what you did to Snow White's mother." – Regina stated.

"I prevented you to get that burden, like any good mother would do." – Cora replied.

"Did you think I didn't need to know how I became queen?" – Regina asked rhetorically, before she pursued – "That day, nearby the stables… that wasn't a coincidence, was it? You arranged the moment for me to be there, when Snow White would ride nearby… you made sure that the encounter between Snow White and me would happen when the king was looking for a new queen."

"What does this knowledge give you?" – Cora asked, confirming Regina's suspicions.

"That you won. You made me a queen. If it's what you always wanted, so why do you need Rumplestiltskin's dagger? And what do you intend to do with the Eternal Crystal?"

Regina felt that it was now or never. It was the perfect moment to learn about all Cora's true intentions.

"I intend to kill Rumplestiltskin with that dagger, which will make the new Dark One." – Cora answered – "The dagger is the source of the darkness, while the Eternal Crystal is the purest of the lights. But if its possessor is dark, he can corrupt the power of the crystal. As the Dark One, I can use the crystal to plunge the whole town in darkness. Can you picture it? All those people living in fear and pain… they would have no other option than surrender, than kneeling before us." – Cora finally explained.

Regina was speechless for a moment. How didn't she see this coming? Well, she sort of did, but suspicions and confirmation are two different things. Cora was lovingly stroking the Dark One's dagger, with a grin of anticipation. Regina asked carefully, hoping that once she asked wouldn't push her mother into action:

"So… what are you waiting for?"

"My dear, we must be patient. I'm just waiting the right moment."

Outside the City Hall, Athena gasped, hearing about Cora's plans. She had waited long under the window, but the waiting was worth it. Without waiting any longer, she rushed warn Rosalie, Lux and others, as long as they still had time. Nobody knew when Cora would take action, so they had to hurry to stop her.

Later in the evening, Mary Margaret was standing next to the recently placed tombstone for Johanna. David tried to comfort her, but nothing could have been done. She had asked him to leave her alone, what he did, knowing she wouldn't let him stay. So, Mary Margaret was just standing here, obviously mourning. Suddenly, she was pulled out of her sad thoughts by someone saying:

"I learned from Alex what happened… are you okay?"

Mary Margaret got surprised to see that it was Danielle. She just gave her a weak and sad smile. After a minute of silence, she said:

"It shouldn't have happened… Johanna had nothing to do in this…"

"Don't blame yourself." – Danielle said – "With something in mind, Cora would have done it no matter what. That's the way she is."

"Maybe we could have done more…"

"What happened can't be changed, but… there are still some things that can be fixed. And the first of those will be to get the dagger back."

Mary Margaret and Danielle stood silent a few moments again, until the elder all of sudden asked:

"Why are you here?"

Danielle gave her a confused look, not seeming to understand the question. It didn't take long for Mary Margaret to precise her question:

"You should hate me… or at least, not like me very much. After all… it's my fault that Daniel died."

"No, it's not." – Danielle protested – "You were young, and Cora is the one to blame for all those troubles. I can understand you more than others can, because Cora killed your mother, just like she killed my father. And both murders were for the same cause. Besides, we are family, after all."

" _True… since Regina is my stepmother, this makes of Danielle my stepsister…"_ – Mary Margaret thought for herself.

So, they kept standing in silence. Then, they saw Emma walk to them. As she approached her mother, she said:

"Mary Margaret… I'm very sorry for what happened to Johanna. And… that's for you."

Emma tended her hand, holding a small package. Her mother sighed, understanding it was a birthday gift. She was about to protest, but Emma silenced her:

"Look, I know it's a sad day for you, but… all of us put our efforts on it. You don't want upset me, Danielle and others, do you?"

Having no choice, Mary Margaret slowly unpacked the gift. It was a small silver-like watch, and its dial was representing the Celestial Kingdom castle. Mary Margaret could say nothing, so Emma pursued:

"Consider this as a promise… a promise that someday, we'll live in peace again… that no tears of grief would be versed anymore."

Mary Margaret couldn't help herself but hug her daughter. Emma silently prayed that someday, this promise would turn into reality. Her friends and she swore that they would always fight for the good the justice and the peace. Today's events only made them more determinate to keep fighting, and eventually become stronger. Stronger they became; closer they were to reach their goal. Danielle watched as Emma and Mary Margaret hugged with a smile. Then, she felt her phone vibrating. She saw that it was a message from Rosalie. It explained Cora's plans. Danielle tightened the grip on the phone, mentally making a decision.

" _Tonight, we take some action. We waited long enough… let's finish her once for good."_

* * *

 **A/N: The part added by my friend was the part when Queen Eva and Queen Serenita meet in the afterlife.**

 **So, the next chapter is a final battle between Cora and the Guardians! Excited?**


	14. Battle for the light! Suicidal flames!

**Here it is, the finale of Cora's arc! But the season 2 is not over, don't worry. :) I remind you that the story is divided in 3 arcs.**

 **The chapter was entirely written by me. Hope you'll like it. Read and enjoy! ^^**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, and SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **The Dark Queen rises. Battle for the light. / Fallen Queen. The Suicidal Flames.**

 **Storybrooke**

Emma made sure that her parents were both asleep, and then, she whispered to Lux:

"No matter what, don't tell them girls and I went after Cora."

"Are you asking me lying to the former queen and knight?" – the cat asked.

"You know them, they wouldn't approve." – Emma sighed – "I have to go. I promise I'll be back, before the sun fully rises."

At those words, Emma very quietly left the apartment, to meet her friends on the main street, after what they would go face Cora. Meantime, Danielle quietly went to the living room of Regina's (and now hers too) huge house, and stared at the mirror. She concentrated, thinking: _"Show me Cora…"_ After a moment, the mirror revealed Cora, standing in the park, holding the Dark One's dagger. As soon as she saw what she needed, Danielle quietly left the house. She was mentally apologizing to her mother for leaving like that, not informing about this. But she knew Regina would never permit her face Cora, while the Sailor Guardian duty had to be done. A few minutes later, the Chosen Six were standing under the clock tower, near the library door.

"Well, it's time girls…" – Rosalie said nervously – "Are you all ready?"

"Of course we are, Rosalie." – Emma said with a nod – "I know how scared we all are, but let's not make it stop us."

The girls all nodded, and then they grabbed their magical items and held it above their heads, each shouting their transformation quotes:

"Light Crystal Power!"

"Aqua Star Power!"

"Fire Star Power!"

"Wind Star Power!"

"Lightning Star Power!"

"Rose Star Power!"

A moment after, the six of them changed in their sailor uniforms. Then, they rushed to the park of Storybrooke, where they knew they would find Cora.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Cora, being a young woman, arrived at the mill, where she and her father worked. She saw that her father was sleeping, obviously because he was drunk. She awoke him, after what he commented that he was having rest.

"You're always resting!" – Cora protested, throwing his bottle aside, breaking it – "You were supposed to take the flour away this morning! I would like to eat this week."

So, Cora had no other choice than make her father's work herself. She took several bags of flour and brought it to the king's castle. One young lady, obviously a princess saw how Cora was heavily holding three bags, and as soon as they passed next to each other, the princess tripped the miller's daughter, making her fall and drop the bags.

"Oh, you… stupid girl!" – Cora exclaimed.

"What happened?" – the king asked.

"This peasant fell. It's how it is with them." – the princess replied.

"Are you alright?" – the king asked.

"Just fine…!" – Cora said.

"I'm not addressing you." – the king said harshly – "Eva, are you alright?"

"She ruined my shoes." – Eva replied.

"I don't think the young lady did it on purpose." – Henry, the king's son commented, on Cora's defense.

"You won't get any money for the flour, and you'll apologize to Eva." – the king said sternly to Cora.

"But that girl tripped me!" – Cora protested, not believing what the king was asking.

"Watch over your tongue!" – the king said – "This is Princess Eva, from the northern kingdom. She's a honorable guest. She's a very important woman."

"She's merely a girl!" – Cora said harshly, all her rancor evident towards Eva in her tone.

"And who are you, miller's daughter? What's your name?" – the king asked.

"Cora."

"On your knees Cora!" – the king ordered.

Seeing that she had no choice, Cora sat on her knees.

"And apologize! Apologize, or otherwise we won't ever buy your flour. There are other millers." – the king threatened.

"I am apologizing to you, Princess Eva." – Cora said, knowing she and her father would starve, if their flour won't ever be bought by the king's court.

Eva grinned in satisfaction, and the king instructed Cora to not get up until he and others don't leave the place, and said that she should know her right place.

 **Storybrooke**

Cora was holding the dagger tight in her hands. Very soon, she would have the whole Storybrooke at her feet. She would never kneel to anyone, may it be Snow White, her prince, or the Sailor Guardians.

 _"_ _They're just little girls… Very soon, they'll see where their place is…"_ – Cora thought.

No, she would never surrender to them; she would never permit the heroes to humiliate her. Her thought got interrupted, as she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Don't make any move from there, Cora!"

Cora turned around, and saw that it was Sailor Light, accompanied by her five friends.

"The Sailor Guardians…" – Cora commented.

"Yes, and we're also called the Chosen Six, because we were chosen to protect the realms from evil, which is in this case, you." – Emma said.

"We fight for the peace, goodness and love!" – Danielle added – "We get our power from divinity! I am Sailor Fire, the Guardian of fire and courage!"

"My power comes from thunder, but also from my intelligence! I am Sailor Lightning!" – Emily said.

"You might have won against others until now, but I feel like the winds change directions! I am Sailor Wind!" – Cecilia pursued.

"I believe waters can reflect a person's history, but it reflects nothing but all the crimes you committed! I am Sailor Aqua, the Guardian of water!" – Alexandra said.

"Roses are the symbol of love or friendship, and it's also my specialty! I wonder if you ever got those precious flowers from anyone. I am Sailor Rose!" – Rosalie added.

"And I am Sailor Light! In the name of the Light, we will punish you!" – Emma finished.

Cora made a step ahead, and with a grin, said:

"I expected you, Sailor Guardians… This is the perfect moment I waited for."

Then, she raised her dagger, about to shout her first order to the Dark One. Emily gasped, not wanting her father being under her orders, to eventually be killed. She had to do something; Gold said that he trusted her! And Emily really wasn't the kind to betray someone's trust, especially when it came to her family. Before Cora had the time to shout her order, Emily used her attack:

"Divine Thunderbolt!"

With those words, Emily sent a thunderbolt to Cora's right arm, which made her drop the dagger in pain. Emily then nodded in Alexandra's direction, silently instructing her to paralyze Cora for a moment. Alexandra raised her hands and yelled:

"Oceanic Purity Ball!"

Cora got prisoner in the ball of water, trying to escape it using her magic. Acting quickly, Emily grabbed the dagger and called for the Dark One to appear.

"Dark One! I am summoning you! Appear to me!"

A second later, Mr Gold appeared to his daughter. Emily gave him the dagger back, saying:

"Here, as I promised, I protected it. Go away now."

"But... It's Cora you're fighting against…" – Gold protested.

"I know." – his daughter replied – "But it's our fight, it's about the town and the Eternal Crystal. Plus, she planned to kill you…"

Gold looked a bit shocked (but he sort of expected this) for a short second. After giving a quick look at Cora, he looked back at Emily and tried change her mind again:

"I could finish her in one second! Let me do this!"

"No, that wouldn't be fair…!" – the girl exclaimed – "You must go, please… The dagger must be out of her disposal sphere. For our safe, Gold…"

Seeing that the girls wouldn't let him stay and that they looked determinate as ever, he only nodded and teleported away. A second later, Cora managed to break the water prison and she glared at Alexandra.

"You have no idea how I hate you and your attack… Get this!" – she shouted, sending a fireball in the girl's direction.

Sailor Aqua's reflexes were fortunately good enough to avoid her attack. Rosalie and Danielle decided to send their own attacks on their enemy.

"Love Roses Chain!" – Sailor Rose yelled, sending her belt around Cora.

"Flaming Arrow!" – Danielle shouted, her arrow-like flame flying straight in Cora's direction.

But Cora was a powerful witch. She used her telekinetic powers to get free from Rosalie's chain and avoiding Danielle's attack under the wire. The two guardians gasped, disliking the fact that Cora avoided their attacks that easily.

 _"_ _This fight will be far from easy…"_ – Sailor Fire thought for herself.

 **Enchanted Forest**

At the king's castle, there was a masked ball, organized in order to find a bride for Prince Henry. Cora arrived there, wearing a red dress and a black and red mask. When she saw the prince, she walked in his direction. After a short moment, she commented:

"Did the king really reunite all those rich women, in order to sell his son to one of them…? Poor Prince Henry…"

"You're very honest." – Henry replied with amusement.

"I…" – Cora said, and then she pretended that she had just recognized him – "Oh God… you are him. You're the prince… I'm very, very… I'm a goose, am I not?"

"I don't know, let's find out. Can a goose waltz?" – Henry asked with a smile.

They both walked to the dance floor and began their dance. Cora commented:

"I won't stand in the way on someone purchasing you."

"So, what are you doing here?" – the prince asked.

"I'm just here for the free food." – Cora answered, which made Henry smile.

A few moments after, the king approached the dancing couple and asked his son the permission to dance with Cora. Henry agreed and left them dance alone.

"Your Majesty… I didn't expect that honor." – Cora said to the king.

"That's not an honor. Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you? You have straw on your dress; you brought the mill with you, miller's daughter."

"You can't judge me, while you're selling your own flesh and blood."

"Arrogant girl! The kingdom goes through wars, and we need gold, yes. But we're still much higher than your kind. Now, go away, you have nothing to offer!" – the king said in a despising way.

"I can spin straw into gold, and solve all your worries." – Cora said, making the king laugh – "But since you insulted me, you shall not get my benefice. Good luck at marrying your son."

Cora began walking away, but the king grabbed her arm and to her surprise, shouted:

"My loyal subjects! We have a really special guest here! This woman claims that she can spin straw into gold!"

As everybody in the hall laughed, the king pursued:

"And she intends to show us that! Bring the wheel!"

Knowing that she couldn't do what she claimed she was capable of, Cora refused, justifying herself by needing some time. The king then said that Cora would spend the night in a tower, full of straw. If she succeeds to turn it into gold, she could marry the prince. Otherwise, she would die.

 **Storybrooke**

Cecilia and Emily decided attacking Cora on their turn. They positioned themselves and Sailor Wind was the first to shout:

"Howling Wind!"

As soon as a wolf-like wind attacked the witch, Sailor Lightning didn't wait long to use her own attack.

"Glowing Thunderstorm!"

A vertical thunder hit Cora right from above her. Cora fell on her knees and hands, as both attacks dissipated. The six guardians did not move, which was the right thing to do, because it didn't take long for Cora to get up on her feet. She glared angrily at the guardians and shouted:

"Nobody… makes me fall to their feet… NO ONE DOES THAT TO ME!"

Very angry, she used her powers to push the girls far behind them. They got a bit hurt, by falling harshly on the ground. Cora approached them, commenting:

"Who's under my feet, now? Surrender, before it's too late."

"Never!" – Emma exclaimed as she stood up.

She magically made her Nebula Wand appear in her hand. Sailor Light raised it above her head and she screamed:

"Heavens Princess Kiss!"

A powerful burst of light went out of Emma's weapon. But Cora was quick enough to send a burst of fire out of her hands, blocking Emma's attack. Emma concentrated all the energy she had in her body, hoping this would give more power to her attack. But Cora was vicious and sly. She knew what Emma's weakness was. Keeping the fire go from her left hand, she rose her right hand in the guardians' direction, as about to attack them. Emma gasped, scared for her friends, after what she lost concentration on her attack. So, Cora pushed her fire further, making Emma fall on the ground, dropping the Nebula Wand. Alex and Rosalie knelt to their friend, in order to check if she was okay and help her get up. But the witch pushed them away, and approached the trembling Sailor Light. She said with an evil grin:

"Look at yourself… What can you do against someone like me? Like I once said, you're not worthy the power of the Eternal Crystal."

Before Emma could back up, Cora grabbed the brooch on her chest and pulled it away. A moment after, Sailor Light turned back to her normal form.

"No!" – Danielle shouted.

"It can't be!" – Emily exclaimed, and then tended her right arm – "Dark Thunder!"

"Blazing Fireballs!" – Danielle joined her friend.

They indeed hit Cora and made her fall, making her drop Emma's brooch. Before the girls could do anything, Cora made the brooch fly to her hand.

"Damn it…" – Danielle commented.

"You're right, Danielle, everything goes bad for you… but good for me." – Cora said – "Soon, the Storybrooke you knew will no longer exist. I failed at becoming the Dark One, but I'm powerful and dark enough, to activate the _true_ potential of that crystal."

"You're wrong… it's not what the Eternal Crystal was made for. It's not its true purpose." – Emma protested as she slowly stood up – "The Eternal Crystal exists to make the good, to keep the realms in peace… to make everyone live happily…"

"Nonsense!" – Cora shouted – "Peace, love, friendship… all of this is merely weaknesses; it's nothing against the power."

As the Chosen Six were staring angrily at Cora, the woman pursued, truly believing in the truthfulness of what she was saying.

"And power is much above all your silly beliefs and values. That crystal is power, so why would it serve things like friendship and love?"

 **Enchanted Forest**

Locked in a tower, Cora was watching out of the window, considering about jumping, in order to escape. But the high was great and she knew the idea was bad. Suddenly, Rumplestiltskin appeared in the room, surprising Cora.

"That won't work. You'll indeed escape, but you'll die. And so, the escape loses its sense, don't you think?" – the Dark One said.

"Who are you?" – Cora asked.

"And who are you?" – Rumple asked back.

"Cora."

"It isn't a pleasant name… sounds like something is breaking." – Rumplestiltskin commented with an amused grin.

"How did you get in there? If you could enter, I can exit." – the young woman said.

"If I understand your condition well, _this_ is your way out." – Rumple said, pointing on the wheel – "And it's a good coincidence that spinning gold from straw is what I love do. It's like destiny."

Cora began to protest, saying that nobody can spin gold from straw, but she got cut as she saw how the Dark One actually did it in her eyes. Surprised and impressed at first, she then asked:

"You want to help me?"

"I want you to help me." – Rumple corrected her – "And you will, because the future is my talent."

Cora asked what he possibly could want from her, after what Rumplestiltskin made a contract appear. Cora took it in her hands and read it.

"My firstborn?" – she asked.

"She's very important for me." – the Dark One commented.

" _She_ …?"

"Yes, I can see the future. Didn't you listen?" – Rumple replied – "I can get what I want only if you stay alive tomorrow."

Then, Cora asked him to teach her spin gold, instead of him doing it for her. Agreeing, Rumple changed the terms and conditions of the contract, and he said his own name to her, commenting that she deserved to hear it. Cora signed the contract, and they began. Cora tried to spin gold, but it didn't work, which frustrated her.

"You must stop thinking about it." – Rumplestiltskin commented – "What matters in magic, is feelings. Remember a moment you were so angry, that you would have killed if you could."

Cora stared at the Dark One a moment. Then, she asked:

"Is that how you do?"

"… Yes."

"And what's your moment?" – Cora asked with interest.

"Long time ago, a man asked me to kiss his boot, in my son's eyes. Now, I mentally come back to that moment, and I grab his throat and I rip out his veins with my teeth. And that's how, dearie, you make magic."

Cora looked at him fascinated, with a smile on her face. Then, Rumple said that he would help her. He sat behind Cora, and gently took her arms.

"I was forced to kneel… I did nothing wrong…" – Cora started as she began to spin, while the Dark One began kissing her shoulder – "…but I was forced to apologize… to a _child_. I understood that no matter how hard I work, I'll never climb higher than I am now."

"What do you want do to them?" – Rumple asked, whispering the words in Cora's ear.

"I want make them bow…" – Cora said with a small smile, while Rumple pursued giving kisses to her shoulder – "… I want their knees to crack against the stones, to make their necks from bending…"

"Look…" – Rumple suddenly whispered.

Cora then saw that she succeeded to turn straw into gold. Cora looked at it fascinated, and said with relief:

"I will live…"

"Not only live. You will fight, until you put them all on their knees." – Rumplestiltskin pointed out, as he kissed Cora's temple.

"So, let's pursue." – Cora replied, with determination.

The next morning, she showed in front of the king's court how she turned straw into gold. Rumplestiltskin was watching the scene from afar. The king took the straw of gold in his hands, barely believing his eyes.

"But… you're only a miller's daughter…" – he commented, astonished.

"I'm much more than that." – Cora said with pride.

"You deserve him." – the king said, as Prince Henry approached Cora.

The prince knelt in front of her, took her hand and asked:

"Cora… would you give me the honor to become my wife?"

"Yes." – Cora replied, after what Henry kissed her hand.

Rumplestiltskin was watching the scene with mixed feelings. On one hand, he was glad that he was closer to reach his goals, but on the other hand, the woman he began to love was marrying another man.

 **Storybrooke**

"Emma!" – Mary Margaret gasped as she suddenly awoke.

David, who got awaken by his wife's scream, asked:

"Mary Margaret… something's wrong…?"

"David… I had sort of a nightmare… it's like Emma is in danger."

Then, she got up from her bed and walked upstairs, to check on her daughter. Her heart began beating faster, as she saw the bed empty. She quickly ran to her husband, and said with a very worried, almost panicking voice:

"David, Emma is gone!"

"What? Where would she go in the middle of the night?" – David asked alarmed.

"Let's ask the cat." – Mary Margaret said.

The couple approached Lux, who was (apparently) asleep on the couch. They shook him a little, forcing him to open one eye.

"Lux, where is Emma?" – the worried mother asked.

"What are you talking about…? Let me sleep…" – Lux replied, turning on his other side, his back facing the husband and wife.

"Don't pretend being ignorant." – David stated – "You know very well where she went, don't you?"

The cat sat and sighed. Despite his promise to Emma, he couldn't lie to David and Mary Margaret. They had to know the truth.

"She, along with her friends, went battle Cora." – the cat said.

The couple froze for a moment, and then Mary Margaret asked, clearly alarmed:

"And you allowed her do this?"

"You know her, she wouldn't give up!" – Lux protested – "Sooner or later, Cora had to be fought against anyway…"

"Okay, let's not panic…" – David said to his wife, even though he wasn't feeling any better about this – "Just one thing: does Regina know?"

Regina was asleep in her room; until she got suddenly awaken by the phone ring. After a moment, she grabbed her phone to see that it was Mary Margaret. Annoyed, she spoke in the phone:

"You better have a good reason to call me almost at 3:00 am…"

"It is." – her stepdaughter said in the phone – "It's about our daughters… they went battle Cora."

"What..?!" – Regina gasped – "Wait, it can't be, Danielle is in her room…"

But the mayor got proven wrong, as she checked her daughter's room. Alarmed, she said:

"We must find them! Before the worst happens…"

Regina quickly got dressed and went out her house. She knew her daughter was strong and she trusted her, but she had a really bad feeling about this.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Cora was trying her wedding dress, as Rumplestiltskin appeared behind her and said:

"What a beautiful sight!"

Then, he approached her and they kissed. Cora said, playfully:

"How dare you? I'm a married woman!"

"Not yet." – Rumple protested with a smile – "The wedding's tomorrow."

Cora and Rumplestiltskin kissed once more. Then, the Dark One commented:

"Your dress is divine."

"The royal bride must be in snow white." – Cora replied.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't suppress a giggle, and said:

"When you know the future, you notice irony everywhere…"

"You know, I thought I wanted this… to be white and shiny… to provoke admiration. But then, I thought…" – Cora said seriously – "Fifth in line for the throne… it would never happen, if I don't verse lots of blood. While what you give me…"

"I can give you nothing…" – Rumple interrupted her – "…besides darkness and exile."

"And love." – Cora corrected him, and then she took Rumple's hands in hers and confessed – "I want this."

After a short moment of thinking, the Dark One suggested:

"What if… what if I change the contract? You'll owe me not any firstborn child, but… you'll owe me _my_ child?"

"I can make the deal." – Cora replied with a smile.

"As do I." – the Dark One replied with joy.

"Rumple… can we really do this?" – Cora then asked.

"If you truly want this."

"There's something… it's the king. He humiliated me. Because of him, I felt like I wasn't supposed to. I want to kill him." – Cora stated, very serious – "I want him to see his own heart in my hand, so he would know what I'll be doing, before I crush it."

"That's why I love you…" – Rumplestiltskin commented, with a bright smile.

Then, Cora asked him to teach her doing this, which he agreed to do. Cora decided that she would do it that day, and Rumple suggested her to seal this promise, by a kiss.

 **Storybrooke**

The guardians, especially Danielle were staring Cora in a despising way. But the old woman didn't seem to care. She got what she wanted; soon she would be queen, the only and unique ruler of this town. As she was stroking the crystal in the brooch and grinning in anticipation, Emma stood up and asked:

"Why… why this obsession for power…? _Why_ would you prefer this to love? I can't understand this…"

"Only she can understand herself." – Danielle commented harshly – "She can't live without it. Power is what she lives for, without giving a care if this would mean doing harm to her own flesh and blood!"

"Why being so rude?" – Cora said, turning to the red dressed guardian – "I'm not against sharing that power. You, Regina and I can have it all. You are powerful, Danielle, why wasting time in… helping others and stuff like that?"

"Why would I care to explain? You won't understand anyway." – Danielle replied, her voice getting harsher – "You know nothing about love!"

"I know it well, and it's a weakness!" – Cora protested – "Without it, you can reach your goals; you can climb much higher than you can imagine! I know it by experience."

Danielle shook her head in absolute disagreement.

"Love is what really makes you want to live… You are a monster! You killed my father, separated me from Regina! You made her suffer, because you think power is all what matters!" – Danielle said with anger, before asking – "Did you even love Regina?"

Cora's anger was rising very quickly, especially after that last question.

"Shut up!"

She used her telekinetic magic to push Danielle violently against a tree, and the girl couldn't suppress a small cry of pain as her back hit the trunk. Cora grinned as her granddaughter fell on the ground and didn't stand up. The Guardians quickly reacted.

"Rose Petals Twister!"

"Heavenly River Shine!"

But Cora avoided the water attack, and she send a fireball to Rosalie's attack, the flame going through the twister of petals. But the girls weren't about to give up. Rosalie, Alex, Cecilia and Emily were about to attack all together, but Cora took the Eternal Crystal out of the brooch and made the crystal levitate above her hand. The girls stopped, shocked by the scene. Cora raised the crystal above her head and there was a strange purple glow emitting from the precious object. A dark wave of energy made the guardians lose their balance, who fell on the ground and Emma stared at the scene, shock and fear on her face. The sky began getting darker, and Cora said:

"It began… Storybrooke is about to become mine…"

Cora was so amazed by the Eternal Crystal's power that she didn't notice Danielle stand up, behind her. She was slowly approaching her evil grandmother, thinking:

 _"_ _No… it won't happen… not as long as I live…"_

Emma noticed her friend approaching their enemy, but she pretended not to notice, in order to not give the clue to Cora. Danielle pursued her thoughts, as her body heat was rising, and an orange-red glow began to border her. _"I summon the great power of fire!"_ – she thought – _"Fire, come to me! Help me destroy that evil!"_

Then, in one very quick move, Danielle pushed Cora and grabbed both her forearms in her hands. Cora obviously dropped the Eternal Crystal on the ground and this angered the woman.

"Stupid child!" – she exclaimed – "You better let go of me!"

Cora wanted to push the girl away, but surprisingly Danielle was holding her very tight, and more to that, Cora began to feel an unpleasant heat at her wrists. _"She's… she's burning me!"_ – Cora thought. Once again, she tried to free herself from the girl's grip, but she hadn't enough time. Before she knew it, she and Sailor Fire were inside a column of fire. The heat was very unbearable now and Cora began to shout. But she was not the only one. Danielle was screaming too. Emma and the others could do nothing more but stare at them, as they were burning in the column of fire.

"Danielle…" – Emma whispered.

"It burns! Damn it, it won't end this way, do you hear me?!" – Cora shouted at Sailor Fire, the pain evident in her voice – "I won't lose against a girl!"

"Don't you know Cora…?" – Danielle said, her voice weakening due to the effort she was putting in her attack and the pain she was going through – "I'm not just any girl… I'm the goddess of fire!"

At those words, the fire glowed in a much brighter light that it was too painful to look at it. The five guardians closed their eyes and they began to sweat, due to the high temperature the fire was radiating.

David, Mary Margaret and Regina were looking for the girls. They were trying to think where they could be at that moment. Suddenly, Regina saw a high fire-like column, going high up to the sky.

"Danielle…" – she whispered and ran in the direction of the column of fire.

Mary Margaret and David, who noticed it too, hurried to follow her. They only hoped that they wouldn't arrive too late…

 **Enchanted Forest**

Cora arrived in the king's room, while he was busy counting all the gold Cora produced. As he saw her, he asked what he could do for her.

"I don't love your son." – Cora stated.

"I didn't expect this from you. There's nothing to love him for anyway, to be honest…" – the king commented – "But this isn't a question of love, but of an advantageous union."

He approached his soon to be daughter-in-law, too her hands and pursued:

"Love is weakness. It's not for strong women like you. It would be easier to make your choice."

"My choice?" – Cora asked.

"To run away with an evil being, you thought nobody knew, for love, or… or to stand on my son's side, with a crown on your head, and the subjects at your feet."

A silence followed between the two, until Cora broke it.

"To make a choice between love and power, there's no need to have a heart…" – she placed her hand on the king's chest – "Don't you think?"

A few moments later, she went out, holding a box, in which was placed a glowing heart.

 **Storybrooke**

Suddenly, the fire dissipated and the guardians could finally open their eyes. The first thing they noticed was that Cora was lying lifeless on the ground. Emma said quietly:

"She did it… Danielle, you did it…!"

But then, Emma and others noticed that Danielle was lying on the ground too, not moving. She was also in her normal form, no longer wearing her red sailor uniform. They ran to her, their heartbeat rising.

"Alex, hurry up, heal her…!" – Emily exclaimed.

Alexandra nodded and placed her hands above their friend, and she said:

"Aquatic Heal."

But nothing happened. She didn't wake up. The guardian of water began to sob, and she whispered in horror:

"No… nothing happens… she's… she's dead!"

"The attack was too powerful…" – Rosalie said – "…that it destroyed her."

"No!"

The five girls turned around, to see that Regina, along with Mary Margaret and David, just arrived here. She approached her daughter's lifeless body and fell on her knees and began sobbing. Regina didn't care that she was crying in front of everyone, all what bothered her mind at that moment was that she lost her girl, the person Regina loved the most. Mary Margaret and David hugged in sadness. Emily brought her hands to her face, and said quietly, tears rolling off her eyes:

"There must be something we can do… She can't be dead like this…"

"I can't believe this is happening…" – Cecilia added.

Alexandra hugged Rosalie, seeking for comfort. Regina began to stroke her daughter's hair, while more tears came. Emma got a flash in her mind. Seeing Danielle, her friend, dead, reminded her how she saw everyone she loved in this state. Her hair even turned silver, for one brief second. Suddenly, Emma said:

"Maybe… maybe there is a way…"

Everyone looked at Emma with a questioning look. Regina asked, with a broken voice:

"How?"

"Remember, I… died, when we battled against Queen Exitumia. But girls brought me back to life, using the power of their pens. I should try doing the same, using the power of the Eternal Crystal."

"You… you think it's possible…?" – Regina asked with hope.

"In the Heavens, Queen Serenita saved our souls with that same crystal, so I think it should work." – Emma replied.

Emma grabbed the Eternal Crystal, and after she put it back in her brooch, she transformed into Sailor Light again. Then, she took the red pen out of Danielle's pocket. Sailor Light was holding the Eternal Crystal in her right hand and the red pen in her left hand. She closed her eyes and the crystal began to glow in a pure white light. A couple of moments later, the pen slowly began to twinkle. Everyone around was looking at it breath cut, hoping with all their hearts for the miracle to happen. But then, Emma turned to Regina and said:

"I think… I need your help, Regina."

The mayor looked at Sailor Light with confusion. The guardian of light pursued:

"The Eternal Crystal needs the power of your true love."

Regina didn't wait long to place her hand above the Eternal Crystal, almost toughing it. She closed her eyes and began to think about how she loved Danielle. She remembered the moment she discovered she was pregnant and how she told Daniel about it. It was the happiest moment of her life… Then, she thought about the moment how heartbroken she felt when her daughter's "death" was announced, after hours of difficult labor. She then remembered the moment she realized that her girl was very well alive and was already in Storybrooke. After that, another precious moment came to her mind. It was the day Danielle agreed to live with her, under the same roof. Then, there was the moment when she came back from the Enchanted Forest, after a long parting. Regina didn't immediately realize that her daughter's pen began to glow in a bright red light. But as she saw it, a tear of hope escaped her eye. Then, Emma put her crystal back into her brooch and she concentrated on the pen. A small sparkle-like drop fell out of the pen, right on Danielle's heart.

"A small drop…? Is that all?" – David whispered, as he was expecting something bigger.

"Just wait…" – Mary Margaret replied.

A second after, Danielle breathed deeply and opened her eyes. Everyone gasped in happiness and Regina took her daughter in her arms, without preventing tears of happiness to fall.

"Danielle… you're alive… my girl, you're alive…"

"Well… yeah, it seems so…" – Danielle replied with a small smile.

A moment later, they broke apart. Danielle hated to ruin a good moment with her mother, but she said:

"I… I did it… right…?"

"Yes, Danielle…" – Emma said – "The town is no longer in danger."

The guardians, David, Mary Margaret and Regina looked in Cora's lifeless body direction.

Without a word, Regina approached her now dead mother. She didn't speak, nor did she make another move. She just stared at Cora. Danielle couldn't bear Regina's silence, and she said:

"Regina… I…"

Regina shook her head and then, turned to her daughter and took her hand. She then murmured:

"All what matters is that you lived."

 **Enchanted Forest**

Cora met Rumplestiltskin outside the castle, as he greeted her with a smile.

"I began to get worried." – he commented.

"And here I am." – Cora said, her voice almost blank.

The two kissed, but as the Dark One pulled away, he stated:

"Something's not right…"

"Yes, you're right." – Cora replied.

"What's wrong? You couldn't take the king's heart?"

"Yes, I could… but I decided not to."

A pause between them followed her words. Rumplestiltskin understood that Cora was stepping back, and the woman stroke his face.

"Sorry, my dear Rumple… I won't run away with you. You see, I have a wedding to attend… my wedding."

"Whose heart is in the box?" – Rumple asked carefully.

"It's mine." – Cora replied – "I had to. You said that nothing must stop me, until they kneel for me. My heart… was stopping me."

As soon as she explained this, Rumplestiltskin got a bit agitated. He said, his voice rising:

"You never loved me… never! You won't get out of this, we had a contract! I will take your baby!"

"You changed the contract, Rumple." – Cora pointed out – "You can get only your child. And the baby I'll give birth to won't be yours."

 **Storybrooke**

Regina was in her crypt, staring at the coffin Cora was lying in, with small tears in the corners of her eyes. She slowly laid a red rose on the coffin. Suddenly, Mr Gold approached her, saying:

"Black always suited you."

"I'm here to burry my mother." – Regina said sternly – "So, if you came to gloat…"

"I came to… give her my respect." – Gold said, as he put his own rose on the coffin - "We had a lot of differences but Cora will always have a place in my heart."

Regina didn't reply. They both stared at the coffin for a moment. They got disturbed as Danielle entered the crypt.

"Well, I guess I should leave now." – Gold said, then he turned to the girl – "Danielle, you look good, despite your earlier… condition."

Danielle gave him an annoyed look, and as the man left, she slowly approached her mother. After a moment of silence, she spoke:

"You still loved her…"

"You have no idea how angry I was towards her, for what she did." – Regina replied – "But she was still my mother."

"Regina… I'm sorry." – Danielle said.

Regina looked at her daughter, who had a blank expression. It was like she was dealing with something inside her. Regina took Danielle's hand in her own and said:

"Look at me… You think you hurt me, by killing Cora."

Danielle looked in Regina's eyes, quite relieved that she could guess her thoughts, because those feelings were difficult to share. Regina pursued:

"In any circumstances, I would and will always choose you. I would have been much more devastated if you were the one lying in that coffin."

Danielle's eyes got teary and she hugged her mother. Regina stroke her hair, trying awkwardly to comfort her. At that moment, Danielle was like a little girl again, who needed her mother to be there. Regina knew very well what happened that night, the guardians told her everything. Danielle was doing her duty, but it seemed that this event would be something she would take time to digest.

"Please, don't bother your mind about this anymore… you are still a hero."

Danielle then smiled weakly and mumbled a "thank you". Then, Regina asked her daughter to go get some fresh air, and that they would meet later in the evening at Granny's for celebrating the Sailor Guardian's new victory. Danielle agreed and went out the crypt. Regina then took the box, which contained Cora's heart during long years. But now, the heart was not there. Instead, there were aches. It was like the heart, still connected to the body, burned with its owner. For a moment, Regina mused what would have been if she restored Cora's heart back into her chest. But then, she chased this thought away. What was done was done, she could blame for not thinking about it only herself. Good thing Danielle didn't know about the heart, otherwise this would have made her feel only worse…

 **Enchanted Forest**

Cora was holding her newborn daughter in her arms, as the king's court was reunited in the throne room.

"Princess Cora." – the king called her, after what she approached him and stood in the middle of everyone – "Tell me, daughter, how did you call her?"

"Regina. Someday, she will be a queen." – Cora said, promising it not only for her subjects, but also for herself.

Cora raised her baby above, and everyone in the throne room, including the king and Prince Henry, knelt and lowered their heads, honoring the newborn princess. Cora looked at the kneeling subjects, then to her daughter, thinking:

 _"_ _She will be a queen… Nothing will ever be on her way. I will make sure of that. I promise this."_

 **Storybrooke**

Everyone was enjoying the good evening at Granny's. Even Regina made an effort to come, in order to not make Danielle feel bad again. Emma looked around, paying a particular attention to her friends. She grinned, seeing that Cecilia, Ruby and Granny were talking joyfully. They were having a really good time together. At that moment, it seemed like they always were a family, like they never ever parted. Then, Emma's eyes derived to her friend Alex. She was sitting at a table with Ashley and Sean, her parents. They too seemed to have a nice moment together. Alexandra was such a sweet girl that it didn't take her long to feel completely comfortable with her parents. To be honest, the parents didn't have a dark past either, which was creating a good atmosphere between them and their child. True, they almost sold Alex to the Dark One (which Emma still found very weird), but it was merely a mistake, which got arranged. Then, Emma gazed Rosalie, who was talking to Athena and Lux. This scene made Emma a bit sad. Her friend had no family to spend a good evening with. She had no real home; she still slept in the room at Granny's Bed & Breakfast. Athena was the only company she could have at the very late evenings. Those thoughts made Emma wonder what Aurora could be doing at that moment. Was she in some adventure in Mulan's company? Did she return to her castle, where she lived alone, since her husband died? Did she meet someone else?

 _"_ _I wouldn't ask myself those questions if we managed to bring her here with us…"_

Emma's gaze then fell on Emily. She was reading some book again. Emma grinned at that, her friend always thought it was the best way from all to spend time. But Emma also knew what made Emily love books and what they did to her. Emma could see that right now, books permitted Emily to distract from the problems she was facing. Belle had amnesia (thanks to a certain pirate), Gold was a difficult man to discuss with. Especially now, when he really wanted to find his son and that his love didn't remember him.

 _"_ _The Belle incident would have never happened if Hook didn't arrive at Storybrooke…"_ – Emma mused – _"I was silly to have that crush on him… especially that there's absolutely nothing to love in him! I mean, he worked with Cora for the gods' sake!"_

Cora. The woman who started all this mess. Emma felt sad, remembering that moment when she saw Danielle lying lifeless on the ground…

 _"_ _Stop it Emma!"_ – she thought – _"Danielle is okay now."_

But was she okay? Yes, she seemed better than she was in the morning, but still… Emma's thoughts got interrupted, as Danielle approached her with a smile.

"Hey, Emma… what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, Danielle. But tell me… how are you feeling?" – Emma asked.

"Well, I'm… still shaken a bit from the last events. But… Regina is there for me. I am so lucky to have her. And she has me. This makes us happy." – Danielle confessed.

The confession was simple, but it said a lot. Emma smiled, feeling a bit relieved. David and Mary Margaret approached their daughter. David put an arm around Emma's shoulder and said:

"Here's our heroine. I am so proud of you, Emma."

"I did nothing." – the girl protested – "The crystal was almost lost because of me. If I doubted in my actions less that could have never happened."

"Emma, but you brought Danielle back." – Mary Margaret stated – "And you kept Regina's happiness alive."

"Maybe you're right… Just too much happened today, I need to process."

"We understand." – David replied, after what he and his wife went talk to Ruby.

A few minutes after, Emma secretly went outside of the diner. She had to be alone for a moment. She sat and looked at the stars. Sighing, she rubbed her brooch, which contained the Eternal Crystal, and thought of the threats that were after it. Most of the problem her friend and her had was because of the villains' obsession for the crystal. But no matter what, they all had to stay strong. After a moment of thinking, Emma noticed the sky darken.

"What's going on…?" – she asked herself.

Suddenly, something fell from the sky. Before Emma was able to call the others, the object landed, revealing a ball-like toy resembling Lux. Confused, Emma inspected the toy, getting close to it. At that same moment, a little girl landed on top of her causing Emma to fall on the floor. Rubbing her back in pain, Emma sat up and she saw a little girl standing in front of her. She was wearing a white T-shirt, a blue skirt, burgundy boots and a red jacket. The girl seemed to be around six years old and she had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Who are you?" - Emma asked, as the little girl was turning a bit scared.  
"I'm Emma Jones." - the child replied Emma's confusion.  
"Hold on, kid. How could you be named Emma, if _I_ am Emma?" – the teen asked.  
"You're Emma Swan?" – the little girl said - "Then you must have it."

Kid Emma then pulled out her bow and arrow, aiming it at the teenager Emma. The latter gasped in surprise.  
"Hand over the Eternal Crystal or I will take it by force." - the girl said with some authority, as Emma got scared, seeing the arrow aimed at her.

* * *

 **A/N: The last part (from the moment Emma exits the diner to the end) was basically written by my friend. But I like usual edited it.**

 **So, excited for the next arc? Reviews are always welcome.**


	15. The new threat, the mysterious child

**Hello, guys! Here begins a new adventure for our guardians, the second arc of season 2. The chapter was basically written by my friend. I edited the Storybrooke parts and wrote the EF parts myself.**

 **D.N.S Akina: You said you didn't really liked the end. Well, I guess a fanfic can disappoint the reader sometimes. But here's what I'll say: even though this arc will be based on the SM R arc, it's not really an exact copy of it. There are some changes. The arc is actually a good opportunity to develop at some point the relationship between Emma and her parents, which couldn't really have been done in our fanfic. I hope you'll continue read the story anyway, and find some good in your "disliked" arc. ^-^**

 **Guest: Sorry, no Henry. I think you'll guess very soon (if you already didn't) why he does not exist in this fanfic. And don't worry, I don't like the anime Chibiusa either. The girl is much more like the manga version, in fact she's basically just a scared child and not a brat.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, it's non profit. OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **The new threat. The mysterious child.**

 **Storybrooke  
**  
"Now, once more: hand over the Eternal Crystal." - the girl said, aiming the arrow at Emma.  
"Why would a kid want the Eternal Crystal?" - Emma asked, as she began frightening.

Not giving an answer, the girl shot the arrow. But Emma quickly dodged the arrow, and so it hit an electrical pylon, causing a huge blackout in Storybrooke. The little girl grabbed the toy ball, which was resembling Lux, and quickly ran off.  
"Hey, wait kid!" - Emma called after her, just at the moment her friends, Mary Margaret and Charming left the diner.  
"Emma, are you alright?" - Alexandra asked a bit worried.  
"I just saw a girl…" Emma replied.

She then explaining about all what happened since the moment she exited the diner and until the power outage. As she finished, everyone got worried.  
"But why would a kid want the Eternal Crystal?" - Danielle asked, the story making not much sense to her.  
"I don't know, but we have to find her." - Emma suggested.

Everyone agreed, and they went in different directions, in order to search for the little girl.

 **Unknown location  
**  
"So, we finally arrived to Storybrooke." – a man said, smiling evilly.  
"So it's time to search what were looking for, Brunh?" - a woman asked, with a hissing in her speech.  
"Exactly. It's time we hunt down _the Duckling_ , my dear Ara." - Brunh replied, while their prince was staying calm.  
"Tell us about the Eternal Crystal, and about what would it do, Wiseman." – that same prince ordered.

A hooded person with an orb didn't take long to appear after the man's order. Then, Wiseman said:  
"The Eternal Crystal has unlimited powers, which can be used for good or evil. Seizing it will give us the power to bring all ruin to the mortals, and they will be forced to serve you, my prince Ernest."

At those words, Wiseman disappeared.  
"The Crystal shall be ours, and no one could stop us." - Prince Ernest commented with conviction.

Another man, who was sitting next to Prince Ernest, responded:  
"I already sent the Twili sisters to locate the Duckling and the Eternal Crystal, my dear brother." After that, Prince Ernest got up from his throne and commented:  
"Soon, the reign of the Dark Star Clan shall rule."

 **Enchanted Forest**

Snow White, who was between 14 and 15 years, was at her castle, attending her father's birthday ceremony. After King Leopold got his gifts from his subjects, he began his speech.

"My dear subjects, to celebrate this special day, I don't need any gifts. Because the world doesn't get brighter, without my greatest of gifts: my daughter."

Everyone in the room applauded, while Queen Regina was sitting afar. Snow White smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed. She hugged her father and said:

"Father… you're making me blush…!"

"Every day, seeing your face… reminds me your dear late mother…" – King Leopold pursued – "Just like you, she was… the fairest from them all."

The princess got emotional with her father's words, and she hugged her father once more, under the subjects' applauses. Snow White (nor anyone else) noticed Regina getting upset. Then, the queen left the room. The king or his daughter didn't either notice that the Genie, which the king freed from the lamp days ago, left the hall too, going in the same direction as Regina went.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
The search for the little girl was continuing. Mary Margaret, who was walking along the beach, she saw the girl with a ball-like toy sitting at the playground castle. The woman calmly walked to her. Seeing her approaching, the child got scared, and she instinctively clutched at her toy. Mary Margaret noticed this, and gave her a reassuring smile and spoke in a soft voice, to show that she meant her no harm.  
"It's okay… No need to be scared."

The girl's grip on her toy relaxed a bit, but Mary Margaret could see that she was still nervous. She gave all the signs of a scared, alarmed kid. The woman didn't conclude it only from her experience with little kids (being a primary school teacher), but because of her own experience she went through long ago. She gently tended her hand to the child, and after a short moment of hesitation, the girl carefully grabbed it.

"See, there's no reason to be scared." – Mary Margaret commented, and after a short pause, she asked carefully – "Is there a reason you came to Storybrooke, and need the crystal…?"

The girl lowered her eyes. Mary Margaret thought she wouldn't reply, but then she looked up at her and she said in a lowly:  
"I wanted to save my mommy… and I hope that Sailor Light would help me to save her."  
Mary Margaret sighed a little. There surely was more in her story, but that was already something. She decided that she wouldn't pressure to get answers right now; they could get it later, when the girl would be ready. Mary Margaret said with a reassuring voice:

"Maybe we all could help you, Little Em."  
"Little Em?" – the child asked, confuse at the name.  
"Well, Emma told me you have the same name as her. I decided to call you Little Em, to know which one I'm speaking to. But I'm okay if the name isn't good." – Mary Margaret said.  
"I like it!" - Little Em replied happily.

Mary Margaret was glad to see that Little Em smiled. Then, they both left the playground castle in the direction of her loft.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"I did it!" – the Genie exclaimed as he entered the Queen's room – "You are free, my love! Finally, we are free to be together."

But Queen Regina was staring at the mirror, looking upset. The genie took her hand and asked:

"Don't you hear? Your time of being locked is over."

"You didn't hear the news…" – Regina replied – "The guards found a snake… they knew it's from your land. They know you killed the king."

The genie got very silent, while the queen pursued:

"You'll be caught; it's only a question of time. You'll be executed."

Those words shocked the genie. Queen Regina added:

"I'm sorry… We can't be together. Let's go, I hired a boat, which will permit you escape in all security."

After a short moment of silence, the genie commented:

"The Agrabah snake… Of all the snakes of the world, you chose this one. You wanted me to get charged for the murder. You tricked me… you never loved me."

The queen turned around to face the man, saying in a stern tone:

"Loved? I wanted the king to be killed, and you killed him. I don't need you anymore. You rather thank me, for helping you escape! And now, leave the kingdom and never come back!"

The genie protested, saying that he couldn't live without Regina. But the queen shouted that she doesn't love him and that they would never ever be together. The genie then announced that the day Leopold freed him, he let the third wish for himself.

"I wish to be with you forever." – the genie pronounced his wish – "Always looking at your face and never leave you."

But wishes had consequences. As soon as the wish was made, the genie disappeared, getting trapped inside the mirror. Regina grinned at it, commenting that he would indeed be with her forever. But her joy got interrupted as she heard a small sob behind her back. She turned around and saw the princess Snow White, standing at the doors of her room. Snow had tears in her eyes, obviously hearing everything.

"What are you doing here? Now, you listen my conversations?" – Regina asked sternly.

"No. I was walking there; I wanted to see how you were doing, with my father's death… But it seems like you're doing just fine."

"How much did you hear?" – the queen asked dangerously.

"I know you planned my father's murder… You did this…!" – Snow White exclaimed, her voice cracking – "How could you…?"

Regina understood that her opportunity to get rid of her stepdaughter, to get her revenge, came sooner than she expected. She shouted:

"Guards! Grab the princess! She's a murderer!"

Snow White got shocked. How could this happen? How could her world be fall apart in a so short time? Understanding she had no choice, she ran away, making sure not to get caught by the royal guards.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma, tired from researches, entered her mother's apartment. At least, her mother found that troublesome girl. She asked Mary Margaret:

"So, you found her? Where is she?"

"Shh…" – her mother hissed – "She's sleeping right here…"

Emma looked at the couch and saw Little Em sleeping there, under a blanked David just put over her. She then turned to her parents, asking quietly:

"So… did you learn anything from her?"

"She says that she wants Sailor Light, which means you, save her mother." – Mary Margaret replied quietly.

Emma raised an eyebrow. David approached them and pursued:

"Her mother is like in danger, that's why she arrived to Storybrooke."

"But that makes no sense… why didn't she explain the situation directly, after falling on me?" – Emma asked confused.

"Maybe she's doesn't really know what she's doing…" – Mary Margaret sighed – "It's obvious that she's scared and lost. I'm sure there's a big story behind her arrival here... It seems like she lost her home, because… if it was not the case, she could have asked help from anyone of her family, or friends, instead of searching for Sailor Light."

Emma gave a strange look at her mother. Then, she asked:

"Okay, so… was it all she said? Only that her mother is in danger?"

Mary Margaret nodded to that. Emma then went up the stairs to her room and fell on her bed. What a crazy night! Then, she turned to Lux, who was sitting on the other side of the bed, and she mumbled:

"You know… that girl's toy has exactly your face."

 **Enchanted Forest**

Snow White was running, breathing hardly. She managed to exit the castle, and now she was in the woods. For now, those were the ones she knew, but what would happen when she'll reach the unknown to her area? Snow suddenly tripped and fell on her belly. Tears escaped her face. How did this even happen? Days ago, she was the happiest girl in the world. She had a lovely father and her kingdom was prosperous. She did her best to be a good princess, like her mother always taught her to be. But now, her father was murdered, by her stepmother Regina. She should have known better. The queen claimed that she found happiness and love, the day when she was trying her wedding dress. But Snow could feel that there was something bothering Regina. She could understand now that Regina was clearly unhappy, and now, she wanted to kill her too.

 _"_ _She hates me… I ruined her life, that's why she wants to kill me…"_

The princess' thoughts got interrupted as she heard someone approach behind her. Slowly, she turned on her side, and saw that it was one of the queen's guards. He pulled off his cask, revealing his face. Snow White said, her voice trembling a bit:

"I know you… the queen hired you days ago…"

"That's right. And I guess you know why she hired me for." – the man replied.

"She hired you to kill me… when the time would be right." – the princess said.

The man, who was actually a hunter, grabbed his knife. But the princess begged him:

"Please, don't…! Not now. Let me just…"

Snow White took a piece of parchment and began writing a letter. As she was done, she tended it to the hunter, saying:

"After you kill me… please, give it to the queen."

"Your tricks won't work with me." – the hunter commented.

"It's not a trick. Please, tell her each word is honest."

The hunter took the letter and read it. After what seemed long moments for Snow, the hunter was done reading and put the letter under his belt. Then, he grabbed his knife, ready to hit the princess. Snow White looked up, tears rolling from her eyes. In one moment, everything would be over. And who knew, maybe she would join her mother and father… So, why was it so sad to die? Snow White felt like there were so many things she hadn't done yet in her life. She expected the knife pierce her, but it never came. She looked at the hunter, confused.

"I don't understand… You won't kill me…?"

"Run." – was the single word the hunter said.

Snow White stood up and ran away, further into the woods. Tears streaming down her face, the girl understood that her life would never be the same. Her home and family was lost forever, and from now, she had to deal with that, on her own.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
The next morning, everything seemed calm in Storybrooke. But walking out of the diner, Cecilia felt a dark presence in the wind, coming from the church.

 _"_ _What's going on…? Is there new evil in the town? Might it have something to do with the last night event…?"_ – she thought.

She began to run, and Ruby called after her, wondering what was wrong:

"Cecilia…! Cecilia, where are you going?!"

But Cecilia didn't reply and she was far away. She ran to the curch as fast as she could, and as she arrived there, she saw a mysterious person with hooded nuns standing around her. The actual nuns were lying unconscious on the floor, including Mother Superior.  
"Wind Star Power!" – Cecilia shouted.  
She transformed into Sailor Wind, and confronted the mysterious person.

"Who are you?! And what did you do to the nuns? I am Sailor Wind! If you intend to create evil and trouble around, I shall punish you, in the name of the winds!"

The woman only laughed, and then she replied:  
"My name is Coronade, the second of the Twili sisters. I know that you and your friends are protecting the Duckling, and the Eternal Crystal. Surrender both to me, and you won't be hurt."

But Cecilia stood in a ready-to-fight position, making clear that she would never give up.

"Never!" – the guardian of wind exclaimed – "You won't get it, not without a fight against me!"

"Fine then…" – Coronade said, before she ordered to the hooded nuns – "Get rid of her!"

The moment after, the nuns revealed themselves to be droids. Cecilia got a bit shocked, but she didn't let it disturb herself. Without waiting long, she began to fight the droids, using the several wind attacks she had. But every time she sent an attack against them, harder it was becoming to avoid their attacks. Having hard time to defend herself, Cecilia got really exhausted, and she fell down on her knees. The droids jumped, preparing their attack to defeat her.  
"Divine Thunderbolt!"

A bolt struck the droids, destroying them as the other guardians arrived. Cecilia smiled; relieved to see her friends arrive. But her joy did not last long.  
"Looks like I should even the battle." - Coronade said, creating a powerful wind like barrier orb around Cecilia .  
"Don't you hurt her! Flaming Arrow!" - Danielle yelled, shooting the arrow straight at Coronade, injuring her.  
"Release her now! Oceanic Purity Ball!" - Alexandra yelled, shooting small multiple versions of her attack injuring Coronade.  
"Give us back our friend! Love Roses Chain!" - Rosalie shouted, binding Coronade with her magical pink belt.

While Coronade was trying to free herself from the chain, Emma summoned the Nebula Wand.  
"Heavens Princess Kiss!" - she yelled.

A powerful light went out of the wand, and it destroyed Coronade within seconds. The guardian watched how her body vanished in the air, as did her scream of pain. But they then noticed that the barrier around Cecilia was still intact.  
"Are you alright? We all heard an explosion!" – Mary Margaret asked, as she arrived at the church, with David and Little Em on her side.

Ruby arrived there too, sensing that Cecilia was in danger.

"Cecilia!" – Ruby exclaimed, seeing her girl trapped – "What happened to her?"

"We defeated the enemy, but the prison didn't break…" – Emily explained – "We must find a way…"

Before they could think of a way to free their friend, they heard a chilling laugh. Seconds after, Brunh appeared. Little Em hid behind Mary Margaret's back as soon as she saw him.  
"So, these are the Sailor Guardians… impressive." – the man said, before he approached the imprisoned Cecilia – "I'll just take your friend here, until you surrender, and handover the Duckling and the crystal to the Dark Star Clan!"

At those words, Brunh teleported himself, along with Cecilia, to the hideout of the Dark Star clan. Everyone looked shocked, and Ruby shouted:

"Cecilia…! No…! Where did he take her…?"

Ruby began to sob, as Mary Margaret tried to comfort her, telling that they would bring her back. Little Em was looking down, filled with guilt.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Months had passed since the day the hunter saved Snow White. The princess was now living in the woods, moving constantly from place to place, getting help from some villagers. Snow even managed to make more comfortable clothes out from her dress, thanks to some people, who provided her the necessary materials. The princess was still learning, but she began to get more independent. Recently, some people taught her how to hunt. Snow White was progressing every day and she was grateful to those people who risked themselves by helping her. But Snow White was also very worried for them, for her kingdom. The subjects began to live in terror, their queen obsessed to catch Snow White, to finally get her revenge. Today was one of the days Snow could witness her stepmother's evil doings from afar. Once again, she arrived at a village, ordering them to tell where the princess was. That same princess, who watched the scene, looked horrified as the queen killed one of the villagers for not telling. She then heard the queen shout:

"Consider this as a warning!"

Snow put her face in her hands, trying to suppress tears, with no success. What she was supposed to do? She wasn't ready to face Regina, but she couldn't let more people die. _"They do so much for me… I must help them somehow… but what could I do…?"_ – she was thinking. Suddenly, something got her attention. From the depth of the woods, she saw a light. Curious, she went in the direction of that light. The woods were quite dark at this hour… Snow kept walking, until she finally reached the place. It was a ball of light, floating in the air. _"What is it…?"_ – Snow mused – _"I don't know why, but this light is quite reassuring… It brings peace to my soul…"_ It was with a smile that the princess tended her hand to that mysterious light.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Everybody walked out the church, still under shock. Where was Cecilia now? How could they find out? Ruby had dried tears on her cheeks. She trusted the guardians; she knew that they would bring her daughter back. But how long would this take? And in which state would they find her.

"Ruby, we'll find her as soon as possible." – David said, trying to reassure her – "It's not for the first time we deal with something like that. Girls are strong, you know…"

Ruby only nodded, not finding the force to talk.

"I could begin make some researches in the library…" – Emily suggested – "Maybe I could find what kind of enemies we are dealing with."

"That's a good idea." – Danielle said – "And when the nuns feel better, we could go ask them about this. Perhaps, Mother Superior or others remember something, any little detail could be important."

Everyone just nodded in agreement. Emily and Rosalie went to the library, while Alexandra and Danielle went back in the church, in order to help the nuns, the former fairies, to recover from the attack. Ruby slowly walked back in her granny's diner, followed by David, who thought should would need a company of a friend. Little Em, clutching at her toy, lowered her head, as trying to not cry. But it didn't help much. She spoke, after what seemed a long moment:

"It's all my fault…"

Mary Margaret saw that she had tears in her eyes. She then knelt to the little girl and spoke softly:

"No, Little Em, it's not your fault…"

"But it's me they are after." – Little Em protested, tears falling now – "And now, they captured your friend."

"But we will get her back, safe and sound." – Mary Margaret said, giving a small smile – "We all must hope. Hope is a very powerful thing. It's all we can have in situations like this. You lost your home, didn't you?"

Little Em looked in Mary Margaret's eyes. After a moment, she just nodded. So, the woman pursued:

"I know how it is, because I lost my home too, when I was young."  
Little Em got a bit surprised by this. Emma, who was standing aside, stared at her mother too, wondering what kind of experience she did have.

"In one day, everything I knew ceased to exist. The happiness and love around was lost. My father got killed and I could have been too." – Mary Margaret said seriously – "I had to run away, to leave my home and live in woods. You have no idea how scared I was the first months. I barely knew what I had to do, who to turn to."

Emma guessed that Mary Margaret was referring to the part of her life when Regina decided to kill her, to get her revenge. She got even more surprised to hear that she was a teen when this happened.

"I was reaching my fifteen years back then…" – the woman pursued her story – "It took me long years to get back my home… and to get a new family. Hope was all I had, to help me survive, and helping others around as well. It took time to find peace in me. And I promise you will too."

They went silent for a while. Little Em looked down again, and this time she let tears fall freely. She exclaimed her voice cracking:  
"But you got your home back! My home is lost and my mummy is in danger, all because of me…!"

With those words, she just ran off with her ball-like toy in her arms, before even Mary Margaret could stop her.

* * *

 **A/N: The part when Emma goes back home while Little Em is asleep was written by me too. You might be confused at why Snow White was 14-15 when her father died and she had to run away, but someday this point will be explained. But I warn you it will take some time before this point is explored.**


	16. En garde! Aqua strikes a pose!

**And here comes the second chapter of the Dark Star arc! This time, it's about the sweet Alexandra. She deserves a bit more spotlight I must admit. Enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, non profit. OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **En garde! Aqua strikes a pose!**

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
Little Em continued to run with her toy in her arms, while she was crying.  
"I'm so sorry mommy… It's all my fault…" - Little Em said between sobs.

She then stopped running, and she began to walk instead. Little Em hadn't walk too long, before she felt a raindrop hit her head. The child looked up and saw that it began to rain.  
"Lux T Shapeshift!" - Little Em yelled and she threw her toy in the air. Seconds after, it transformed into an umbrella. Now that she was protected from the rain, Little Em pursued her walk. It got interrupted, as she heard a voice.  
"Little Em…! Thank goodness you're okay…" – Mary Margaret said in relief, as she approached the little girl.  
"I'm sorry… for running away like that…" - Little Em said with teary eyes.  
"It's okay…" – Mary Margaret reassured her – "We were just worried about you."

Little Em nodded. She felt tired from the running and crying, and Mary Margaret noticed that, so she suggested head back to the loft, what they did without waiting longer.

 **Rhode Island, 2004** **  
**  
Alexandra was sitting on the swing set by herself, and watched the other kids play with their friends. She sighed, feeling alone.  
"Hey, Goldilocks!" - one of the older girls in a group said, approaching her.

Alexandra felt scared, as her enemy pursued:

"You should leave that swing set! It's my turn now, and besides… it's not for wimps."

Alex didn't speak and didn't move at first. She disliked the fact that everyone would that easily command her. _"Maybe, it's because I let them… How change that?"_ Alexandra was staying quiet, and she still didn't move from where she was. The other girl got quickly irritated. So, she yelled:

"Are you deaf?! Get off of the swing set! Now!"

Then, she just shoved her off harshly. As Alex fell on the ground, she got a scrape on her knee, after what she began to cry. Jack, one of the older foster kids, heard Alexandra's cry and he went in her direction. The girl and her friends quickly took off as they saw Jack arrive. The teen boy helped Alexandra get up, asking:

"Are you okay?"

"Not really… my knee is hurt…!" – Alex said with a small sob.

They walked to a bench and then, Jack took out of his bag a few items he was carrying for cases like that.

"It's not that bad. In a few days, it'll be gone." – Jack said with a reassuring smile.

Alex smiled back, as Jack put some disinfectant on her knee. Then, he put a bandage on the scrape and said:

"You know, I usually see you play alone… Why don't you play with others?"

Alexandra stayed silent for a moment, and then she said quietly with tears:  
"That's because… I'm always bullied, and picked on."

After a short moment of silence, Jack suggested:

"You should be a bit braver… and try to fight back for yourself. So, others will never annoy you."

Alex slowly nodded at his words. She would like to, but she just didn't know how.

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
Emma, Alexandra, Danielle, Emily and Rosalie were sitting in the library and discussing about the recent events.

"The Dark Star clan… and Little Em…" – Emma said pensive – "They arrived in the town at the same time. Wonder what binds them…"

"Actually, the kid arrived first, and the enemies followed…" – Danielle corrected.

"Hmm… When they abducted Cecilia…" – Alex said with sadness – "They ordered to surrender _Duckling_."

"That must be the nickname they gave to Little Em." – Emily commented – "But why are they after her…? Emma, did she tell why she arrived in the town?"

"It seems like her mother is in danger, and that she wants Sailor Light's help." – Emma replied – "But how am I supposed to help, if she doesn't tell everything?"

"I agree that we have too few information." – Rosalie commented.

"There's no way we can think of how to rescue Cecilia… At least not until we learn more." – Emily sighed – "We don't even know where our enemies are located."

Then, Alexandra gave a look at her watch and, seeing the time, she stood up. She said to her friends:

"I have to leave. There are things I have to take care of…"

"That's not a problem. For now, we're blocked anyway." – Danielle replied.

After Alex left the library, Emma stood up too, saying:

"I think I should go back at the loft."

"Emma, if Little Em says something new, tell us about it." – Rosalie reminded.

"Of course, Rosalie… it's needless to say." – Emma replied with a nod.

When she arrived at the loft, Emma saw Mary Margaret sitting on Little Em's side. The girl was asleep on the sofa, holding her toy in her arms, with a blanket laid over her and the toy. Little Em began to dream.

 _She was hearing her father's voice, saying:_

 _"_ _Sailor Light is Invincible."_

 _The second after, the scene changed. Little Em found herself surrounded in the dark and the obliterated. She looked around and yelled:_ _  
_ _"MOMMY! DADDY! THIS IS MY FAULT! I'M SORRY…!"_

Little Em awoke and saw Mary Margaret sitting at her side, with a worried look. Emma approached the girl too, looking at her in concern. The girl tightened her grip on the toy and she began to cry. Mary Margaret decided to cheer her up by asking her about her toy. Little kids usually like to talk about their favorite toys, and the elementary school teacher knew it well. She asked with a smile:  
"So… this toy you're always holding. Never seen like this one before. Does it have a name?"  
"Oh, sure…" – Little Em said with a smile – "This toy is a bit unique… Its name is Lux T."

Emma and Lux exchanged a surprised look. Not only her toy looked a lot like Lux, but it also had the same name. Little Em pressed a button, which was the nose, and the ball began to make small bounces and a voice from inside it was exclaiming:  
"Emma! Emma!"  
"Yeah… this toy was made specially for me…" – Little Em said.

Mary Margaret stroked the cat-like head of the toy, and the hint of her amusement could be seen in her green eyes.

"That's a bit fun that my daughter and you have the same name… Who gave you your name?" – she then asked politely.

"My mum… she wanted me to be named 'Emma'." – Little Em replied, lowering her eyes as she remembered her mum.  
Then, something caught Emma's eye. She noticed a key hanging around Little Em's neck. Emma leaned down a little to give it a closer look. Little Em put her hand over it, as to protect a secret she wasn't ready yet to reveal.

"Sorry…" – Emma said awkwardly – "I was just wondering… is this the key of your home…?"

Little Em nodded slightly and said, in an almost inaudible voice:

"Without that key… I can't return home."

 **Uknown location** **  
**  
"It seems like Sailor Wind is difficult to retrieve any information from." - Brunh said.

Ernest, after thinking a moment, suggested:

"She is no use for us. We should eliminate her then."

But at that moment, Wiseman appeared and protested:

"I don't think so. We should keep her alive for now. She could eventually be a use."

Then, Wiseman disappeared, leaving the Dark Star clan thinking of what they could do with Sailor Wind if they could not kill her. Then, Atlante spoke:  
"Maybe, we could use her as bait, to get both the Duckling and the Eternal Crystal."

Prince Ernest and Brunh turned to her. The prince said:

"Interesting… you may pursue your idea."

"I already know how we'll do that… I'll demand the girl and the crystal from the guardian of water." – Atlante replied with a wicked grin.

 **Rhode Island, 2005** **  
**  
Alexandra was walking home from school after another bad day. Jack was sitting on the bearing of their house greeted his friend as he saw her arrive:

"Hello, Alex! How was your day?"

He then noticed that she was upset and so he approached her and asked gently:

"What happened? Did someone annoy you at school?"

Alex nodded, a tear escaping her eye. She explained:

"I was thrown around by other kids again… they even thrown my shoes to an electrical wire…! It was so high, I could in no way get it back by myself. The teacher had to call workmen to get it down… I got my shoes back, but meantime others were laughing at me!"

Alex broke into tears again. Jack hugged her slightly, trying to comfort her. After a while, Alexandra looked at her foster brother, the only person who was nice to her and after a moment, she said:

"I'm so sorry, Jack…"

"Why are you sorry of?" – the teen asked confused.

"I try to be stronger… but I just can't. So, other kids keep bullying me. I am unable to follow your advice…" – the girl said, lowering her head.

"It's okay, Alex… I know, it's easier said than done." – Jack hugged her once more – "But I am sure that someday, you'll find the necessary strength in yourself."

"You… you really think so…?" – she asked.

"I do." – the boy nodded – "And… I think you need practicing some activity. It usually helps clear your mind and develop yourself."

"But… what kind of activity?" – Alexandra asked – "Nothing comes in mind… Don't see what I can be good at."

"First of all, don't be negative." – Jack said as he stood up and they both walked inside – "And then, you could… fence, like me? I could teach you. Then, you'll see if you like it or not. If you don't, you can try something else."

After a moment, Alex finally smiled and looked at Jack with shiny of happiness eyes. She exclaimed:

"Fencing it is! I think I might like it, especially if you teach me!"

Jack smiled back at her, glad to see that she regained the good mood. Then, before they got called for dinner, he said that he would teach her the next morning.

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
The next morning, Emma went to the kitchen and saw Little Em sitting politely while she was waiting for her breakfast. David was cooking and then he turned to the little girl, asking:

"I hope you like pancakes."

"I adore them!" – she exclaimed joyfully – "And I'm sure yours will be tasty."

"Well, Mary Margaret says she likes them, so… I hope she truly means that." – David replied with a small nervous smile.

It seemed like he really didn't want to disappoint Little Em, even when it came to something really little, like pancakes for breakfast.

"Of course I do mean it!" – Mary Margaret said, approaching the two, then she looked at Emma, and said with concern – "Good morning, Emma. Did you… sleep well?"

Emma nodded. Mary Margaret knew that Emma was very worried for Cecilia and she knew that sometimes, a troubled mind would bother at nights.

"We'll find her, Emma." – Mary Margaret said in a low tone – "Keep hope."

Then, Emma sat on a chair next to Little Em. Both girls got their plate with pancakes. As soon as Little Em ate the first bite, she smiled and exclaimed:

"The pancakes are wonderful David! Five stars!"

"Glad you liked them." – David said with a small smile.

"See, I told you it is actually good!" – Mary Margaret said playfully at David, while slightly rubbing the kid's shoulder – "Now, let's make some cocoa. Do you want some?"

Little Em only nodded, while she was almost devouring the pancakes. Emma looked at it a bit amused, but in the same time she noticed how kind her parents were towards Little Em. Some would think that the three of them were parents and their kid. This thought saddened Emma a bit. Mary Margaret and David were giving Little Em the life Emma should have had. That kind of moments, this kindness, the love was something Emma couldn't get when she was a child, because she was sent away to be protected from the Dark Curse. Her thoughts got interrupted as Mary Margaret gave both to Emma and Little Em a cup of cocoa with cinnamon.

"Oh, I forgot to ask…" – she suddenly said – "Emma and I drink our cocoa with cinnamon, so I put it in yours too. You might find it strange…"

But to their surprise, Little Em quickly drank the whole cup. She then said:

"No, on the contrary. I love cocoa with cinnamon!"

After finishing her plate and cup, Emma decided to go see her friends. As she opened the door, she saw Regina standing here, who was about to knock.

"Regina? Is there a problem?" – Emma asked, knowing that the mayor would never come to them without a serious reason.

Regina just walked in, and as she looked at Little Em, she said:

"I think we hadn't a chance to meet each other yet. You must be _the other Emma_? My name is Regina Mills, I'm the mayor of Storybrooke."

Little Em looked at her a bit anxiously. "That must be Mary Margaret's stepmother…" – she thought to herself. She stood up from her chair and said nervously:

"N… Nice to meet you, Mayor Mills."

Then, she just walked away, going up the stairs, which meant straight to Emma's room. Now that she could not hear and see them, Mary Margaret asked quietly:

"What are you doing here, Regina?"

"I just wanted to give a look at the kid." – Regina replied – "Danielle told me what happened the last two days."

"Just avoid being around her." – David said, in a father-like tone – "Don't you even dare scaring her, or you'll deal with me."

"Who told about scaring anyone?" – Regina asked a bit irritated – "Just one thing: we barely know a thing about her. If I was you, I wouldn't trust her that easily."

"Regina, I don't think she's an enemy. She's only a child." – Mary Margaret protested.

"Just be on your guards." – Regina replied seriously.

Late, Emma met Danielle, Emily and Rosalie. After they asked if she knows something new, she said that she saw Little Em having a key, without which she can't go back home. This wasn't much informing, but the girls agreed that the kid would after time open herself to them. So, their conversation derived to more casual subjects.

"Storybrooke organizes a fencing tournament." – Rosalie informed – "We should go see who the participants are."

"They must be training now. So, let's see how it goes for them." – Emily suggested.

So, the four girls headed the recreation center. They found the hall reserved for the fencing training, which would be used in the evening for the tournament. When they entered the hall, they were surprised to see Ashley sitting here, watching the training.

"Ashley? I didn't know you were interested in fencing." – Emma said.

"Oh, hello girls. I'm here as a mother. When your child participates in a tournament, you can only be part of the crowd."

"You mean Alex is… participating?" – Emily asked surprised.

Alexandra never mentioned to anyone yet that she actually practiced fencing. Alexandra, wearing the fencing outfit, approached her friends and said with a smile:

"You're surely surprised, but yes, I do fence."

"Why did you never tell us?" – Danielle asked.

"Well… now I do." – Alex replied nervously – "The topic was just never brought."

"So, you are participating in the tournament? I'm impressed." – Rosalie said – "Where did you learn that anyway?"

"I fence since I'm very young. When I was eight, my foster brother taught me fencing. He was quite good at it." – Alexandra smiled at the memories – "Then, I began to fence in a recreation center of Rhode Island. After the Dark Curse broke, I occasionally came here to keep practice the activity."

"That's amazing." – Emma commented – "So, you can count on us to be part of the crowd to support you."

Alexandra thanked her friends, after what she went back to her training.

 **Rhode Island, 2009** **  
**  
Alexandra, with the other foster kids, was standing at the door of their house, watching Jack leaving. The young man turned 18 a day ago, which made him an adult and out of the foster system.

"I'll miss you…" - Alexandra whispered with tears in her eyes.

She really didn't want him to leave. But he had his own life to create and Alex just hoped that everything would turn out good for Jack. Once last time, Jack turned around to face the house and with a smile, he waved his hand. Alex smiled back, knowing it was her he was waving goodbye to. Alexandra still remembered his words. She would try to get stronger, even if he wouldn't be there to support her. But she also knew that it would not be easy. At least, she became good at fencing. Even if she was bullied, she still could clear her mind by this activity. Then, everyone walked back inside. Before Alex could step in the house, the older girl, the same one who shoved her off the swing set years ago, tripped her on purpose, making Alex fall on her belly. Alexandra looked up at her bully foster sister, with an upset face expression. Why so cruel?

"Pff… get up, wimp." – the teen girl grinned and walked away.

Alex stood up and while she was closing the front door behind her, she thought that she indeed wasn't ready to fight back yet.

 **Storybrooke**

A lot of people came watch the fencing tournament. Emma, Rosalie, Emily and Danielle were impressed to see how talented their friend was in the domain. Alexandra was doing well at each round and the guardians thought that she had huge chances to win the tournament. Before they knew it, Alexandra reached the finals. She got introduced to her next rival. It was Atlante, who self proclaimed herself to be a fencer master who never lost against any opponent. Both ladies positioned themselves, and before they began their fight, Atlante said:

"You know, I am actually the third Twili sister."

Alexandra's eyes widened as she heard that, and the enemy pursued:

"What do you want?" – Alexandra half-whispered.

"Fight against you. If you win, you can get Sailor Wind back. But if you lose, I'm afraid you'll have to give to the Dark Star clan the Eternal Crystal and the Duckling."

Alexandra gasped. Little Em and her friends' lives were at stake now. She had to concentrate and do everything in her power to win. With a deep breath, they began their fence battle. Alexandra was a good fencer, and she managed to not get touched by Atlante. But the Dark Star clan member wasn't bad either and she could not be won against that easily. Seeing that Alexandra was pretty good, Atlanta decided that it was time to attack her on the psychological level.

 _"_ _You're fighting so hard for your friends…"_ – she commented by telepathy – _"But is the battle worth it? They'll abandon you eventually and you know it."_

This comment, which came unexpectedly inside her mind, Alexandra began lose her concentration. Atlante touched Alexandra, getting by this one point. Alex decided to ignore the comment. But she couldn't follow this plan, because the next comment was more hurtful than the previous one.

 _"_ _You're always alone… This is your fate, to be constantly left behind… and to face your suffers on your own."_

Alexandra felt tears come to her eyes. The memory of Jack leaving the foster home hit her, as well as the memory of Cecilia being taken away. Even the memory of the falling Celestial Kingdom haunted her. Due to that, Atlante won another point. Alex got alarmed seeing the score. If she didn't take heart now, she would surely lose. But the words Atlante said still bothered her mind. She was right. Sooner or later, she would end alone.

 _"_ _The Guardians, your family… they'll leave you… just like your only friend did long ago."_

Alex thought that it was the end for her, but suddenly she heard Emma's cheers coming from the crowd.

"Alex! You can do this!"

Alexandra looked up at the spot her friend was sitting and she couldn't help but smile and cry at the same time. They were all here. Emma, Danielle, Emily, Rosalie and her both parents… All the people she cared about… And so, Alexandra's mind cleared up by itself. She recomposed herself and thought:

 _"_ _It's true that people I love might eventually leave. But no matter what, my friends and family will always live in my heart. The precious memories, all the things I learned from them… it will never die. It'll be just like I kept my love for fencing, even after Jack left."_

Atlante got shocked and surprised that Alexandra could recompose herself and mentally fight back. So, Alexandra touched her. Then she did that again and once more. Before Atlante knew it, her enemy won the tournament. Everyone in the crowd applauded. Getting unnerved, Atlante took off the fencing outfit and made several droids appear next to her. Everyone in the hall gasped, as she said:

"We played games enough! It's time for serious things!"

Then, the Twili sister ordered her droids to attack Alexandra. Before they could hurt her, Alex shouted:

"Aqua Star Power!"

Once she transformed into Sailor Aqua, she began to battle the droids. Her friends hurried to transform too, in order to help her friend.

"Light Crystal Power!"

"Fire Star Power!"

"Lightning Star Power!"

"Rose Star Power!"

The guardians began to fight droids too, but most of them were Alexandra's burden. After a while, she got tired. Droids were indeed strong creatures! With superhuman abilities, how were they supposed to fight them? She tried to attack once more, but due to her exhaustion, her reflexes weakened. Before she knew it, Atlante trapped her in an orb of water! The other guardians gasped. It was time to do something and quick!

"Love Roses Chain!" - Rosalie shouted, trapping Atlante with her chain.

Emma made the Nebula Wand appear in her hand and she yelled:

"Heavens Princess Kiss!"

Seconds later, Atlante got eliminated. Girls were about to try their attacks on the prison Alexandra was trapped in, but before they had the chance, Brunh appeared in front of them.

"I guess I'll take her too… as a compensation for the lost of a precious minion." – Brunh said, after what both he and Alexandra disappeared away.

"Alexandra!" – Emma shouted, not believing that what happened to Cecilia repeated itself with another of her friends.

* * *

 **A/N: The chapter was written by my friend and the idea about Alex's past was mine. Once he wrote the chapter, I edited it like usual.**

 **I like read your reviews guys, so don't be afraid to waste a couple of seconds to write one. :) (But I'm not forcing you to.)**


	17. Deadly rose, the weakened guardian

**Hello, and here we go for the third chapter of the "Dark Star" arc! Hope you'll like it (even though I think it was not my best work...) and enjoy.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, non profit. OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Deadly Rose. The weaken guardian.**

 **Storybrooke**

Emma was lying on her bed, almost crying. Cecilia and Alexandra were taken away, and she had no idea how she could save them. Lux was just staring at her. He felt bad too for not being able to tell what kind of enemies they were dealing with. _"Those droids… it seems like a very new and sophisticated invention… made by evil and for evil. If only we could find their source… But there's also another problem. The girl…"_ Submerged in thoughts, Lux went down the stairs and he looked at Little Em. She seemed peaceful. She was currently sitting on the couch, reading a newly bought book. _"She looks like any other kid… but I sense that there's a big secret behind the appearance."_ – the cat mused. Suddenly, Little Em stood up and walked in Mary Margaret and David's room.

"Can I go out for a walk…?" – she asked shyly.

"I don't think going out alone is a good idea…" – David replied – "I would like to go with you, but who would take care of the Sheriff's Station if not me?"

"I have things to do take care of too. There is the homework of my class to grade." – Mary Margaret added.

Little Em got a bit sad that they were both busy, and so Mary Margaret got an idea:

"Wait, you can go out with Emma. Plus, it would be good for her to take some fresh air."

After a short hesitation, Little Em nodded. She went up the stairs and saw that Emma was on the edge of tears. She then threw the Lux T ball in her direction. Emma caught it, not without a surprise, and looked at Little Em with an interrogative look.

"Playing with a ball is good for the mood." – Little Em said, trying to sound neutral – "I lend it to you… just for a moment."

Emma looked at the little girl a bit shocked. Didn't she basically say she wanted her to cheer up? Since the silence between them was turning a bit awkward, Emma said:

"I'm too old to play ball…"

"For some things, you're never too old!" – Little Em protested stubbornly, but with a hint of amusement – "The only problem is your room. It's too small to play here, so we better go outside."

Once again, Emma got stunned, that Little Em offered her to go play outside together. After a short moment of hesitation, she stood up from her bed and both girls went out of the apartment.

 **Unknown location**

Prince Ernest was staring at the image of the two prisoners: Sailor Wind and Sailor Aqua. Those two were indeed very brave.

"They are just like _her_ …" – he said to himself – _"_ Never giving up, always fighting for their cause… And they do everything to protect the Eternal Crystal, the source of the Light. I can't wait to destroy it, and see _her_ reaction."

"Calm down, prince." – Wiseman said – "It's not good to rush. Patience is what makes better results."

Then, Wiseman disappeared while Brunh and Damane, another Twili sister, entered the room. Damane said:

"Don't worry, my prince. I already put a trap for the guardian of thunder."

"Good. I really want you bring that girl here too." – the prince said with an evil grin.

Then, as Damane and Brunh went away, the prince mused for himself: _"Soon, I will get everything… And even she, the oh-so-wonderful Queen, won't be able to stop that."_

 **Storybrooke**

Emily was sitting in the garden of Gold's house, taking care of a rosebush she planted here. Roses always were her favorite flowers, it always were since her childhood. Maybe it was partially due to her favorite book "The Little Prince"? She couldn't tell, but Emily was sure of one thing: she felt like a bond with those flowers. Meantime, Mr Gold was watching at her from the inside. Suddenly, Rosalie entered the house and said:

"Hello, Mr Gold."

"Hello, Rosalie. Emily is in the garden." – the man replied.

Rosalie went in the garden and approached her friend. Emily, not hearing her approach, got a bit frightened seeing her there, which made Rosalie giggle a little.

"I was submerged in my thoughts." – Emily explained.

"Well, I can see that!" – Rosalie commented – "You're taking a good care of the rosebush… the flowers are very healthy."

"Roses meant a lot to me…" – Emily said with a nod – "And I love that each kind of them has a unique language, its own meaning."

Rosalie nodded in agreement. Just like Emily, she knew the codes of the colors. After all, roses were her specialty. While they were discussing quietly in the garden, Mr Gold looked at the scene, and he felt a bit… normal. The sight of his daughter being in his garden and talking to a friend (who was not afraid to be around) made the Dark One feel like he was human. This was the kind of life he wished to have with Bae too. He remembered how, because of what he was, to approach Baelfire. From the moment he became the Dark One, their life together got ruined, ending by the lost of his boy. And now that Emily was in his life, Gold saw like it was a second chance. The only missing thing in that picture was Belle. He wished that she could regain her memories back, but for now, the situation seemed hopeless. Then, the man saw how both girls stood up and went inside. Emily said:

"We're going out… see you later."

Mr Gold nodded. According to his daughter's behavior, he guessed that she was going to visit Belle in the hospital. He also knew that she was suffering inside of her mother's condition, and after every visit, she felt a bit more down than the previous time. Gold wished he could help her, to make her happy again. Unfortunately, he was for now as clueless as her.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Baelfire was playing with a ball nearby the road of his village. As he was chasing it, he nearly got run over by a cart. The driver shouted angrily at him:

"Hey! Hey, what are you doing in the middle of the road?!"

"I'm sorry, I…" – Baelfire said, facing the man.

Once the cart driver saw the boy's face, he realized who he was.

"Hey, I know you…" – he said under shock, and then recomposing himself, he tried to make up for the accident – "It's alright, it's the fault of the donkey… Perhaps you could take a chicken or some eggs…?"

"No, it's alright, I'll just go…" – Baelfire said, wanting to avoid any drama to happen.

But before the boy could go away, his father, Rumplestiltskin showed up, making every person around turn silent. The Dark One asked:

"What is going on here?"

Frightened, the driver tried to explain:

"It's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going… but he says that he's fine…"

Rumplestiltskin began to approach him, but Baelfire tried to calm his father down.

"I am okay, papa, really…"

"Are you sure, Bae…?" – Rumple asked.

"Yes, I'm okay." – Bae confirmed with a nod.

"So, I guess it won't happen again." – Rumplestiltskin said to the driver.

Both the driver and Bae said that it won't. But then, the Dark One noticed a cut on Baelfire's knee and asked:

"And… what's this?"

"It's nothing…!" – Bae tried to reassure his father.

But that didn't help much. It took a couple of seconds for Rumplestiltskin to turn the man into a snail. Everyone in the village got frightened by the scene. Rumplestiltskin approached the snail, and understanding what his father was about to don, Baelfire began to plea:

"No, papa… no… please, papa, don't… no, papa…! No!"

But Ruplestiltskin ignored his son's pleas and he just stepped on the snail, as everyone around got horrified at the scene and began to walk away.

 **Storybrooke**

Emily and Rosalie were walking in the direction of the hospital. Suddenly, Emily stopped in front of the florist's shop.

"What's wrong, Emily?" – Rosalie asked – "You want to buy flowers for Belle?"

"I do, but… could you go and buy it for me?"

"But why…?" – Rosalie asked in confustion.

"You see, the shop belongs to Moe French, Belle's father." – Emily said nervously.

"Oh, I see… He's your grandfather and he hates Gold…" – Rosalie understood – "You want to avoid an awkward moment."

Emily silently nodded. After a couple of moments, Rosalie said:

"If you want buy flowers for Belle, you must do it yourself, because it must go from your heart. Besides, you'll have to face him sooner or later."

"You're right…" – Emily said with a nod – "But you come with me."

"Sure thing, I wouldn't abandon my friend." – Rosalie replied with a smile.

Both girls then entered the shop. Moe French looked up at his clients and within seconds, he understood who the brown haired girl was. He said, no emotion identified in his tone:

"Oh. I know who you, are. Emily, right?"

"I guess… mum told you about me." – Emily replied awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Of course she did… how she could not tell about her child she had with that _beast_ of hers." – Moe French commented, his voice harshening at the word "beast".

Emily's heart felt like squeezed at the term Moe used. True, Gold wasn't of the best men in the world, but he was trying to change. Noticing Emily's facial expression and to avoid further pressure on her friend's soul, Rosalie spoke:

"So… we're actually here to buy flowers for Belle."

"Ah, I see." – Moe said nodding – "Are you visiting her at the hospital?"

"Yes…" – Emily answered quietly – "I visit her sometimes, and today I wanted to bring her some flowers."

Moe French composed a bouquet of flowers (which included a couple of roses) and gave it to the girls. Emily took it in her hand and asked:

"So, how much would that cost?"

"No need for payment. Belle's my own daughter after all. Despite her choices and our opinion divergences…" – Moe said.

Emily and Rosalie thanked him and went out the shop. Rosalie commented:

"Well, that didn't go that bad…"

"Hmm…" – Emily nodded – "So, I think I should go by myself now…"

Suddenly, Emily felt like a small dizziness and grabbed her friend's arm. A bit alarmed, Rosalie asked:

"Emily, are you okay…?"

"Yes… yes, don't worry." – her friend replied, repositioning herself normally.

"No, I'm not so sure of that…" – Rosalie commented – "You seem a bit paler than usual."

Emily supposed that perhaps she didn't eat enough in the morning, but Rosalie kept insisting to come with her, just in case. Seeing that she couldn't prevent Rosalie from staying with her, Emily could only agree and so, both girls pursued their walk to the hospital.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire returned home. The Dark One instructed Honora, their maid, about serving the dinner, after what she left outside in order to get water. Then, Baelfire said to his father as a reproach:

"You killed that man."

"You were injured." – Rumple justified himself – "Oh, by the way…"

Rumplestiltskin was about to heal his son's knee with magic, but Baelfire refused.

"No… No need magic. It's merely a scrape."

Baelfire then brought out healing items. While Rumple was taking care of the injured knee, Bae said:

"You changed. Do you realize it? You're constantly hurting people."

"I put an end to the Ogres War, Bae." – Rumple said after a short moment of silence – "I arrived at the battlefield and I stopped the battle. I brought kids home; I'm the man who saved thousands of lives…"

"You did the necessary. The man who saved thousands of lives can stop now." – Bae protested.

"I can't. I need power to protect you."

"I wouldn't need protection if you hadn't this power!"

"But I can't get rid of it!" – Rumple exclaimed.

"Did you even try?" – his son asked.

Rumplestiltskin then showed Baelfire the dagger, saying:

"If someone kills me with this dagger, he'll get all the power. Now you know it, Bae. Is that what you want?"

"No! I think there might be other ways to get rid of your powers. Did you look for it?" – Bae asked.

It was at that moment when Honora entered the house. Rumple looked at her briefly, seeming a bit nervous that the maid heard their conversation. But he quickly turned back at his son.

"Well, you can look for other ways, Bae. But don't expect much."

"Papa… If I find a way to get rid of your powers, without you being killed, will you do this?" – Bae asked.

"Are you really that unhappy, Bae?" – Rumple asked with disbelief – "I can make everything you want. Just tell me, what do you want?"

"I want my father back." – Baelfire answered seriously.

After a moment of silence, Rumplestiltskin said:

"All I want is you to be happy, Bae… If you find a way, I'll do this."

Baelfire had a bright smile and then, he tended his hand. The father and son shook their hands, concluding their deal.

 **Storybrooke**

The time at the hospital wasn't that bad. Emily and Belle had a good conversation together, and the girl brought a book for her mum, so she wouldn't be bored all alone in her hospital room. Emily, along with Rosalie, then went outside and got surprised to see Emma and Little Em together.

"It seems that you got closer you two!" – Rosalie exclaimed with a grin.

"Were you playing with the ball?" – Emily asked amused too.

"How did you guess?" – Little Em asked back.

"Because there's a few dust marks on your toy." – the teen explained – "This led to the conclusion it hit the ground several times recently."

" _Always the intellectual…"_ – Rosalie thought for herself – _"But that's why we like her."_

"Wow… that was smart!" – Little Em exclaimed with a small jump – "That's right, we were playing ball!"

"She had insisted." – Emma commented trying to sound neutral, but deep down she quite enjoyed spending some time with the kid.

Then, Little Em asked curiously:

"And what were you doing around, girls?"

"Emily was visiting her mother, am I right?" – Emma said.

Emily nodded slightly. Little Em looked at Emma and then back at Emily. After a short moment, she asked:

"Oh? Is your mum ill…?"

"Sort of. She has amnesia." – Emily replied, and seeing that the kid didn't understand the last word, she added – "That means she lost all her memories. She doesn't even remember who she is."

"Oh… that sounds horrible…" – Little Em commented looking at the ground.

Emily wordlessly nodded. Emma noticed her friend's sadness and asked:

"Emily… are you quite… okay…?"

"She's always glad to see me, we always have a good talk together…" – Emily said very quietly – "But… she forgot our previous moments together, the bond we had created… That saddens me a lot. She's still here, I can see her and talk to her, but at the same time, it's like she's not really here… It's like she's… close and far away at the same time."

It was the first time Emily was confessing those feelings to her friends. It felt a bit better to finally express it in words and not keep it constantly inside. But it also made tears beginning to form in her eyes. Little Em looked at her with sadness, understanding what Emily could be going through. Rosalie rubbed her friend's arm, and said comfortingly:

"Don't give up… there must be a way to bring her memories back. We just have to be patient."

"Patient… but what if we don't have the time…?" – Emily said, before adding very quietly, almost in a whisper – "Just like with Cecilia and Alex…"

"Didn't Emma's mother, Snow White, always say that hope dies the last?" – Rosalie said, turning her head at Emma.

After a minute, Emily nodded and whipped her tears away. She then said:

"You're right. Crying won't move things forw…"

But then, she grabbed her friend's arm again as not to fall and she put her face in her hand. Emma asked with a worry:

"Emily, what's wrong…?"

"It's the second time it happens today!" – Rosalie said seriously – "We must go back at her home. Mr Gold would be able to tell what's wrong."

Emma nodded. Since she could not let Little Em go back at the loft alone, she said that she would meet them a bit later.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Rumplestiltskin suggested Baelfire to play with some other children, while he was attending some business in the woods. But as soon as the boys saw Bae approach, they all ran away. Baelfire sat on a rock, sighing in sadness. Morraine, a neighbor girl approached her friend.

"Baelfire…"

"Be careful, Morraine. You shouldn't be seen with me. I'm dangerous…" – Bae said upset.

"They're just afraid of your father." – Morraine corrected him – "But I'm not. You won't let him hurt me."

Baelfire and Morraine exchanged a smile, and the girl pursued:

"And I don't think he's that bad. I saw him on the battlefield when he stopped the battle. It was like a miracle…"

"And now, he's getting worse every day." – Bae stated – "But he promised me to return to his old self, if I find a way. But I don't know where to search…"

A short moment of silence followed, until Morraine had an idea.

"Reul Ghorm… I heard the soldiers talk about her. She's an ancient creature, and she has a powerful magic."

"Is it more powerful than my father's?" – Bae asked.

"It's more powerful than anything…" – Morraine replied, and seeing Rumple coming back, she said – "Your father's coming back… Good luck."

Rumplestiltskin saw Morraine going away and then he asked Bae, a bit confused by her behavior:

"Your friend didn't want to say hello?"

"She's afraid of you." – Baelfire pointed out.

"There's nothing to be afraid of…!" – he protested – "They'll get used, after some time."

Then, Baelfire noticed blood on his father's boots. When he asked about it, Rumplestiltskin replied:

"Oh, this… we need a new maid."

"Gods, no!" – Baelfire exclaimed.

"She heard us talk about the dagger!" – Rumple justified himself for his crime.

"She was mute, she couldn't have told anyone…!" – Bae protested outraged.

"Even mutes can draw a picture!" – Rumplestiltskin replied with a grin, as Baelfire was staring at him with disbelief in his eyes.

 **Storybrooke**

"You're saying that she almost passed out twice?" – Gold asked to Rosalie, after he gave a look at his daughter's face.

Emily was pale and she was beginning to have dark circles under her eyes. She looked ill, and Gold could sense that it was not something casual which meant dark magic was involved.

"Have you any idea of what it could be?" – Rosalie asked with worry.

"Not exactly… I would need to find what causes her current state…" – Gold replied pensive.

"It looks like some kind of virus…" – Rosalie commented.

"But it's made of dark magic… am I right…?" – Emily asked weakly.

Gold nodded but then he reassured her that he would find the source of that "virus". He suggested Emily to have some rest, before he, followed by Rosalie, went to another room. Gold was trying to think, to find a way to heal his girl, but his mind didn't work as it usually does. He was afraid that the "virus" would eventually kill Emily. He didn't want to lose another of his children, to _fail_ another one. Rosalie looked nervously at how Mr Gold was pacing in the room. If the Dark One himself was overwhelmed by the situation, so this was not a good sign. She asked nervously:

"Mr Gold… Are there any cures in your pawnshop or something…?"

"Wouldn't I be on my way to the pawnshop, if that was the case?!" – he exclaimed with sarcasm – "To cure her from what she has, I must find the origin of the problem. But this… I never saw anything like that before…"

"A very advanced dark magic…" – Rosalie said, frowning her brows – "It could only be that Dark Star clan's work!"

Gold suddenly had an expression on his face, which Rosalie never saw before. He seemed quite vulnerable. It was like at that moment, he was not the Dark One, the most powerful of the dark wizards, but instead a human, a father scared for his child's fate.

At that same time, Emily was sitting in an armchair, thinking. But her thoughts were not really about herself. She was worried about her condition, yes, but something else was more important for her. _"I think I understand now why I love roses that much…"_ \- she thought, as she carefully stood up and walked to her rosebush – _"Roses are just like my mum… beautiful, yet with thorns… if you aren't careful with them, you'll most likely hurt yourself. Every day after mum's memory loss, I was spending more and more time with those flowers."_ Emily sat next to the rosebush again and a tear escaped her eye. She gently stoke the petal of one of the young flowers. _"I miss her… I miss her so much…"_ Emily put her head in her hands, trying to suppress her cry, but without much success. She was letting go of all the feelings of the last several days. When she finally managed to calm herself down, she stood on her feet and began to walk back inside. But quickly, she felt that dizziness again and a second after, everything went black.

 **Enchanted Forest**

At night, Baelfire went in the woods, in order to summon Reul Ghorm. He sat on the ground and said:

"Reul Ghorm… Are you here…? If you can help me… please, show yourself."

Moments after, the Blue Fairy flew to him. As Bae saw her, he asked:

"Can you help me?"

"Yes, I can." – the Blue Fairy replied.

"Why should I trust you?" – Bae asked, being careful.

"Because there is two kinds of magic: light and dark. I am on the good side." – the fairy answered.

"You're a fairy…?"

The Blue Fairy nodded, and then she said:

"You already dealt with magic, didn't you? There's something dark in your life…"

"My father… he's the Dark One." – Baelfire replied.

"Oh… I'm afraid I can't change him back." – the Blue Fairy stated – "But I can send him to a place where he can't use his powers."

"Please, not the prison." – Bae pleaded – "I want to be with him… like before."

"Not in prison, young boy." – the fairy reassured him with a smile – "But to a place where there is no magic."

"But magic's everywhere…" – Baelfire said confused.

"In this world, it is. You see, your father is suffering of something which is possible in our world only. His power doesn't have its place here. You must go to a place, where you can avoid this evil curse." – the Blue Fairy explained.

"So, we must go away?"

"Yes… this is the only way. Can you do this? Can you leave everything you know for the unknown?" – the fairy asked.

"If it'll bring my father back, so I can." – Bae said with a small smile.

The Blue Fairy commented that Baelfire was a good son, and that he was the only bright thing left in the Dark One's soul. Then, she magically made appear a magic bean in the boy's hand. When Baelfire asked what it was, the fairy explained:

"It's a magic bean, the last one left. Others got destroyed. Use it carefully, and go wherever it will lead you. This will save both of you."

At those words, the Blue Fairy flew away. In his home, Rumplestiltskin was spinning gold, as suddenly Baelfire entered.

"Papa… I found a way to make everything back to normal. Let's go with me. Did you hear about Reul Ghorm?"

"The blue star?" – Rumple said after a moment – "The Blue Fairy? Oh son, please tell me you didn't go see her. Fairy magic doesn't mix with mine."

"But you promised! She'll send us to a place, where there is no magic."

Rumple began to pace in the room nervously, and he pointed out that he would turn weak and powerless. But his son protested that he would be like everyone around, and that they would be happy. Once again, the Dark One asked why they could not be happy where they are. Bae pointed out that he's getting only worse and reminded that he made a promise.

"We made a deal. You're not backing out now."

After a short moment, Rumplestiltskin agreed to follow his son. Later that night, while Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire were walking in the woods, the Dark One still had second thoughts about living in a world without magic.

"Where are we going? What's that kind of world this is, "without magic"?"

"Better than this one." – Baelfire said, after what he threw the bean.

Within seconds, a portal opened.

"Gods, son… It's like a tornado!" – Rumple exclaimed.

"We must jump into it!" – Baelfire instructed.

"I'm not sure I can…" – the father protested.

"We must, there's no other way!" – Bae protested.

The boy took his father's hand and went to the edge of the portal. But before they could cross it, Rumplestiltskin used his dagger as an anchor.

"We must go through it! What are you doing?!" – Baelfire exclaimed – "Papa, the portal will close soon, we must go!"

"No, I can't!" – Rumplestiltskin protested.

"Papa, please! It's the only way for us to be together! Please!"

"No, Bae… I can't…!"

"You're a coward!" – Bae shouted – "You promised! Don't break us deal!"

A couple of moments after, Rumple let go of his son, and Baelfire got sucked into the portal, alone. As the portal closed, Rumple realized his mistake.

"Bae… No, no, no… Forgive me Bae…! I want to go with you…! Bae!"

Desperate, he tried to dig into the ground to get to Bae with no luck.

 **Storybrooke**

Mr Gold and Rosalie, who entered the living room, saw that Emily was lying unconscious at the midway between her usual spot of the garden and the door. The both hurried to her and tried to wake her up.

"Emily…! Look… look at me…" – Gold was saying, at the edge of the panic.

He couldn't bear if she died. Then, he understood. He looked at the rosebush and he could sense a darkness radiating from it.

"She inhaled the flowers' scent…" – he mumbled – "The enemy infected the roses, so Emily would catch whatever it is inside…!"

"So, what will you do now?" – Rosalie asked.

"I'll destroy the rosebush!" – he exclaimed, standing up.

"No! Mr Gold, you can't!" – the girl shouted in horror, while she was holding her friend.

"If it's causing harm to Emily, so yes, I can!" – he shouted back at her, creating a fireball in his hand.

Before he could throw it at the flowers, Rosalie exclaimed in a begging manner:

"Please, don't! It represents a lot to her! You don't want to destroy what she loves, do you?! Roses represent her love for her mother!"

At that, the Dark One stopped. He turned to Rosalie and said:

"In that case, we must purify the flowers… destroy the dark magic inside it."

Rosalie nodded and she didn't wait longer to call Emma and Danielle, while Mr Gold laid his daughter on the couch.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Rumplestiltskin, still standing in the woods, called for the Blue Fairy.

"Reul Ghorm! Show yourself!"

It did not take long for her to appear. As soon as he saw her, Rumplestiltskin asked:

"How do I follow him?"

"You had a way, but you didn't use it!" – the Blue Fairy pointed out sternly – "There is no magic bean left."

"That's a lie!" – Rumple shouted.

"Fairies don't lie." – the fairy protested – "You can't go to that world."

"There must be other ways there!"

Rumplestiltskin began to list any possible things which could exist, to which the Blue Fairy's only answer was a "no". But as he mentioned a curse, the fairy didn't reply immediately.

"Ha! So, there _is_ a curse!" – Rumple exclaimed.

"You'll obviously prefer a curse to a charm!" – Reul Ghorm commented – "Anyway, that curse can't be pulled off, because the price is higher than you can imagine. This curse is not in your power."

"Not for now. But I have all the time in the world. I won't ever do anything else, I won't ever love anything. I _will_ find a way… You took away my son, but I'll bring him back!" – the Dark One vowed.

"I did not take your son! You drove him away yourself!" – the Blue Fairy protested.

Rumplestiltskin got angry and was about to attack her with his dagger, but fortunately she quickly flew away. Rumple kept shouting after her that he would find Bae.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma, Danielle and Rosalie, already in their sailor form, looked at their ill friend a moment, then they walked to the cursed rosebush. Danielle spoke:

"So, I guess we should use our magical energy to free the plant from the curse."

Emma and Rosalie nodded, and then the three girls tended their hands, their palms open. The three Sailor Guardians closed their eyes and they concentrated the power they had within them. A couple of moments after, their hands began glow in a bright light. The rosebush began glowing too and then, a dark energy escaped it and began to float in the air, as a dark purple smoke.

"Spiral Flames!" – Danielle shouted.

"Rose Crescent Beam!" – Rosalie yelled.

The combination of the two attacks destroyed the smoke, which vanished within seconds. Emma approached Emily to check on her. It didn't take long for her to open her eyes.

"Girls…?" – she asked, still a bit confused – "What happened to me?"

"The Dark Star clan cursed your rosebush, and you inhaled its virus." – Sailor Rose explained – "But we just took care of it."

"They… they must have thought I would be easier to kidnap this way…" – Emily understood.

"Hmm." – Sailor Fire nodded, before she exclaimed angrily – "Damn it! If they want to abduct us, they must do it by a fair fight!"

"Well, what matters now is that she's saved now." – Gold commented, before he turned to his girl – "How are you feeling now?"

"Alright, I guess. I'm still a bit weak, but mainly I feel ok."

"I think we should find the one who did this." – Sailor Light commented.

But all of sudden, a human form materialized itself in the garden, who was no other than Damane. She said with a laugh:

"That won't be necessary! I, Damane, the fourth Twili sister, am responsible of this! And I see that you destroyed my wonderful invention, my artwork!"

"Ha! Like you should talk! You almost killed our friend!" – Danielle shouted at her angrily.

"Oh no, I didn't want to kill… well, at least not immediately." – Damane smiled evilly.

"You will pay for what you intended to do! No one messes with the Dark One!" – Mr Gold hissed dangerously and he began to strangle the Twili Sister.

"Gold, no. I should take care of this myself." – Emily said sternly as she stood up and grabbed her pen – "Lightning Star Power!"

Seconds after, she transformed into Sailor Lightning and she said:

"You dared to trap me, by cursing my beloved flowers! By the power of my thunder, I shall punish you!"

Before she knew it, Damane made lots of droids appear in the large garden. They began to attack, while the Guardians and Mr Gold made their best to destroy them. Meantime, Damane used her power of darkness to attack Sailor Lightning, but the guardian quickly defended herself with her own attack:

"Divine Thunderbolt!"

The two attacks collided, both the guardian and the enemy tried to win over the other. Unfortunately, Emily quickly began to feel weakness gaining her. Damane commented:

"The "virus" hadn't wore off completely just yet…! I'm so proud of myself… Take this!"

Putting more effort in her attack, Damane managed to trap Emily in her own thunderbolt. The Guardians and Gold gasped, seeing her trapped like this. Since the droids were defeated, Emma grabbed her Nebula Wand, and she yelled:

"Heavens Princess Kiss!"

Within seconds, she destroyed the Twili sister, who vanished with one last shout of pain. But once more, the prison which trapped the Sailor Guardian did not break.

"Emily…!" – Gold shouted.

At that moment, Brunh appeared in front of them and said:

"Damane did a very smart move indeed… Don't rest, Sailor Guardians. You shall follow."

Before Brunh could take the girl away, Emily for a brief second looked at her father and she managed to whisper:

"Gold… bring mum back…"

Stunned, Mr Gold could only nod. He understood that Emily was asking him that because she was unsure of her own fate. And that was true; the guardian of thunder had no idea if she would survive. And if she did not, she wished for Belle to regain her memories someday, so she would become herself again. Those thoughts went through her mind with the speed of the light, right before she got taken away by Brunh. Emma fell on her knees and exclaimed:

"No… No, this can't be!"

"They took another one of us…" – Rosalie whispered on edge of tears.

"Damn I hate that Dark Star clan!" – Danielle shouted in anger and frustration.

Mr Gold was silent. No words could express what he was feeling right at that moment. He lost her… he lost his daughter, just like he once lost his son! Fate was definitely too cruel to him. He really tried to help Emily, but that was no use, because the enemy arrived before she could recover completely. Some people would say that the Dark One deserved what was happening to him. _"Perhaps I do… but they don't. Bae, Emily… and even Belle, they are innocent. They should not be punished for my crimes!"_ Mr Gold's knuckle tightened, with those dark thoughts. Just like with Baelfire years ago, Gold was now powerless, he had no idea where Emily went and what could be done to bring her back.

* * *

 **A/N: The whole chapter was written by me.**

 **Like I usually say, reviews are always welcome.**


	18. A mistaken threat! A new light awakens

**Hello guys! I know, it has been a while, but I had my exams session and then I waited some time before my friend wrote his part. A small return to canon in this chapter! Enjoy.**

 **Disclamer: I own none of the two universes. "OUAT" goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, "SM" goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **A mistaken threat. A new light awakens.**

 **Storybrooke**

Emma, Rosalie and Danielle were sitting in Regina's office, their mood very dark. Only a day ago another of their friends got taken away by the Dark Star clan.

"I was never that frustrated in my life!" – Danielle suddenly exclaimed, while she was pacing in the room – "We're still clueless to who they are and how to save our friends!"

"I know… the only person who knows the enemies is Little Em." – Rosalie replied, pressing her forehead to her joined knuckles, trying to contain her emotions within her.

"So what the hell are we still doing there?! Let's ask that kid a few questions!" – Regina said with determination.

"You're forgetting something. My parents won't allow you talk to her." – Emma said.

"Like this would stop me." – Regina replied sternly, standing up from her chair – "So? What are we waiting for?"

Seeing that there will be no choice, the girls followed the mayor to Emma and her family's loft. Danielle and Rosalie exchanged a glance. They knew it was more than time to go straight to the point with Little Em, but they also felt that with Regina involved, it could end not so well. Emma was thinking the same and her mind kept wondering about Little Em's intentions. She remembered how they both played with Lux T and how nice the kid was towards her parents. Little Em could not be an enemy, could she? Emma looked at the Mayor and she could somehow tell that she was thinking the same. They entered the apartment and they saw Little Em sitting at the table. The little girl turned around, and got a bit surprised to see them all. Rosalie approached and began:

"Little Em… Something bad happened… Emily was taken away."

The child lowered her head. Danielle was the next to speak:

"You see… we don't really like that the… Dark Star clan abducted our friends and we quite want to save them… _quickly_."

"It's… it's _very_ urgent." – Emma added, as Little Em clutched at her cat-like ball harder, seeing what the conversation was leading to.

"We don't really want to pressure you, but…" – Rosalie tried to sound reassuring.

"I am not that sure of that." – Regina commented, rolling her eyes – "Maybe you didn't notice this, kid, but it's quite a crisis time. So, tell us everything now. What is this "Dark Star Clan"? How does it happen that you know them?"

"I… I…" – Little Em began to panic – "I know nothing…!"

"Liar." – Regina said very sternly – "What do they have to do with your mother?"

"Please, don't…!" – Little Em cried, feeling much more pressure, especially when her mum was mentioned – "I don't know much about them!"

It was at that moment that David entered the loft and as soon as he saw Little Em crying, quickly went to her and took her in his arms. As she began to cry, David asked:

"Regina! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I just think it's time to get some answers!" – the former Evil Queen replied, her voice as determinate as during the questioning.

"That's enough!" – David said angrily – "Get out! You only scared her more!"

"Don't you see that the situation is about to be dramatic?! Three guardians got abducted now!" – Regina exclaimed, not believing how David could keep calm about that.

"We'll save them, but not with _your_ methods." – David stated glaring at her.

"But… there's still one thing we have the right to know." – Emma said sternly as she made a step ahead – "Little Em… are you an enemy or not?"

"No I'm not!" – Little Em exclaimed, turning her head to Emma – "I swear to God, that I am not one…!"

And the little girl pursued her sobbing, while David looked at Emma like reproaching her asking this useless question (because to him, Little Em could be only an ally and because the questions only made her cry more). Emma then said, looking a bid aside:

"You know… I believe that you're not an enemy. Yet, you don't cooperate; you don't assist my friends in danger. And it's the fact you're an ally that makes it much worse."

With those words, making Little Em forget to breathe for a moment, Emma ran upstairs. Danielle and Rosalie cried after her:

"Emma…!"

But the teen just ignored them. Regina had a look on her face, which meant something like "this girl has some nerves".

"I knew this wasn't a good idea…" – Rosalie mumbled.

"You said it, Rosalie." – Danielle agreed with her friend.

 **Unknown location**

Prince Ernest was face to face with Wiseman. The latter said:

"You know, my Prince, the next two guardians are the leaders. They're stronger and it won't be that easy to abduct them as it was with the others three."

"I know." – Prince Ernest replied – "We must change the tactics. But abducting them is pointless anyway. They never give any information. I wonder if this time, it wouldn't be better to… eliminate Sailor Fire and Sailor Rose?"

"They're not easy to deal with, I prefer warn you." – Wiseman replied – "But the Prince is you. You can do whatever you please with the two. However, don't forget our priority: the Duckling and the Eternal Crystal."

At those words, Wiseman disappeared. Then, Prince Ernest shouted:

"Doc Brunh!"

Brunh appeared within seconds, with another woman on his side.

"Did you call, my Prince?" – he asked.

"Yes. We need a good plan, concerning the leaders of the Chosen Six team." – the prince said – "I heard they're not the kind to surrender easily. And we must hurry to put a hand on the kid and the crystal."

"My Prince… I think we can do what you have in mind. Elle Aren, the eldest of the Twili sisters, will be perfect to take care of them."

Elle made a step ahead and said:

"Let me investigate around in Storybrooke. I can find an opportunity and weaknesses of our heroes. That might be a better approach to get everything we want."

Ernest nodded and after a moment of silence said:

"I guess it's a good plan. Now, go! And get me the Eternal Crystal! Don't hesitate to get rid of everything in our way!"

Elle only giggled and teleported herself away, ready for her mission.

 **Storybrooke**

Mary Margaret, David and Little Em were walking in the streets of the town. The adults thought that the girl needed some fresh air after the "argue". The three kept silent for a moment, and then David spoke:

"I'm sorry about Regina. I promise that won't happen again."

"And don't be upset about Emma." – Mary Margaret added – "I think she's just scared for her friends, that's all."

Little Em stayed silent a moment, until she finally said:

"It's not that I don't want to help… I just don't know much about them."

"You don't?" – Mary Margaret asked gently.

"No." – Little Em shook her head – "They just arrived from nowhere. And then I ran away, to get help in Storybrooke."

David and Mary Margaret nodded in understanding. After all, how could a little girl know about those creatures? To her, they were just scary people who attacked her home and did something to her mum. What did they do to her by the way? The three pursued their walk, and while they were passing next to the port, Little Em's attention got caught by a ship. She stopped to walk and she murmured:

"The ship… it's…"

"Oh, that ship… It's different from others around, I know." – David said – "This one belongs to a pirate. You better not approach…"

But Little Em did only half-listened to David. Without thinking, she ran in the pirate ship direction, despite David and Mary Margaret's protests.

"Little Em, wait!" – Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"It's dangerous, come back!" – David shouted.

But the little girl was already standing near the ship, observing it from all its sides. _"I can't believe… never thought I would see it there…"_ Then, she went up the few stairs and within seconds she was on the board of the "Jolly Roger". While she was musing about the ship, she didn't notice its owner approach her.

"Hey! Why are you sneaking on the board of my ship, kid…?!"

Little Em turned to the pirate, no other than Captain Hook, and froze as she saw him. She was unable to make a movement, as he was already standing close to her.

"Kid, did you swallow your tongue? What are you doing here?" – Hook asked a bit roughly.

It was then as Mary Margaret quickly ran to the girl and quickly took her in her arms. "She was being curious, that's all. This won't happen again." – Mary Margaret said, glancing at the pirate, after what she looked at the little girl and asked - "Little Em, are you alright?"

"Yes… don't worry." – the kid replied quietly.

David suddenly grabbed Hook's arm and he pushed the pirate against his ship, saying in a threatening manner:

"Don't harm her! She suffered enough lately."

"Calm down, I didn't intend to harm her!" – Killian replied, with a grin – "I'm a pirate, but not a child killer! But a pirate is always overprotective about his property."

David let him go, but gave him a warning glance. Then, Mary Margaret said:

"David… there's something…"

David saw his wife pointing at a covered cage, and he could see a movement inside of it. Asking Little Em to leave the ship, Mary Margaret approached the cage and put the cloth aside, revealing that there was a person in the cage. None of them knew that it was no other than Anton, the giant.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Anton and his brothers were sitting at their table, while they didn't miss an occasion to call Anton "Tiny" again. That happened quite often, because his brothers were all taller than him. The eldest of them, named Arlo, then made a speech, about how they finally got their harvest of magic beans, after a century of hard work. He also reminded that both the harvest and the labor equally mattered. Everyone got festive about that, while Anton was very little enthusiast about this. They all were about to toast, as suddenly an object fell from Anton's sleeve. It was a human harp.

"Someone was having fun in the treasures?" – Arlo asked.

"No… Well, maybe." – Anton replied in embarrassment – "Well, even if I was, so what?"

"You're charmed by the human handworks… You shouldn't, it has no value."

"How can you judge about something you have never seen? You never went down to people, and you don't let us too!"

"After all what people did?! Must I remind you of how they used the beans? Travelling between worlds was not enough for them. They began to rob, to make wars!"

"The fact there were a few evil people doesn't mean they're all evil!"

"They live by their rules, not ours. Giants create, while they destroy. That's why they can't know that we're still alive, and that we produce beans." – Arlo explained.

"Why do we do this, if no one uses it anyway?" – Anton asked in a challenging manner.

Everyone at the table stare at Anton, everything going silent all of sudden. After a moment, Arlo replied:

"That's our duty."

"A duty to work for nothing?!" – Anton exclaimed frustrated.

"It's the labor which makes us the Giants." – Arlo pointed out – "Not the product of our labor!"

Then, another of Anton's brothers, Abraham, took the harp in his hand and he broke it. Both this act and the conversation upset Anton and so, he went out the dining room, despite the calls of his brothers. He went to the tip of the beanstalk and he made the decision to join the human world.

 **Storybrooke**

"So… this is a giant?" – Mary Margaret asked in surprise, after Hook told her who the man in the cage was.

"Yep, Cora reduced him to transport him easier." – Hook replied – "She had planned to use him at some point, but… seems like she won't ever have this occasion."

"Sure thing…" – David commented.

Mary Margaret then decided that there was no point to keep him in there and she opened the cage. She awoke him and after Anton looked around confused, Mary Margaret reassured him:

"Don't be afraid, you're safe here…"

After the giant went out the cage (which was a relief to him, after days spent there), Mary Margaret asked:

"What's your name?"

"Anton." – he replied – "The witch… she's not coming…?"

"No, she… she won't be a bother for anyone now." – the woman reassured him.

But then, as the giant saw David, he got very angry and he violently pushed him on the face. Before David could use his gun, Anton kicked his hand. But then, before he could harm him in any way, an arrow flew next to him.

"Don't harm my husband." – Mary Margaret said.

"This conversation is not over!" – Anton exclaimed, before he looked down at the lying David – "You thought I forgot everything?! You'll pay for everything! I swear!"

Then, the giant ran off. At first, the couple looked at each other confused, but then, they hurried to exit the boat and looked at Little Em, who was standing a bit aside.

"Are you okay?" – Mary Margaret asked, grabbing the girl's shoulders and staring straight to her eyes.

" _She reminds me a bit my mum when she gets this worried…"_ – Little Em mused for herself. Then, she replied:

"Don't worry… He did not see me."

"Good." – Mary Margaret said, as she hugged the little girl once more.

As they began to walk away, Elle was observing the scene from afar. She saw the whole scene from the beginning and she grinned in anticipation. Here was the occasion she waited for! _"The couple never leaves the Duckling… constantly protecting her… But now, there's something to distract them with. The giant seems to hate the man… I'll use this, to put my hand over the Duckling, and eventually the Eternal Crystal."_ Elle then teleported herself away, to search for the giant.

Later, after leaving Little Em at the loft and instructing her to not leave, David and Mary Margaret went to the diner, trying to understand what just happened. Rosalie and Danielle, who were sitting there joined their table, after what the couple explained the incident with Anton.

"That must be the giant Emma faced on the top of the beanstalk!" – Rosalie exclaimed.

"Most likely, yes." – Danielle nodded – "But what did he mean by "you'll pay for everything"?"

"I have no idea, I don't even know him." – David replied, still in confusion.

"Well, he seems to know you." – Danielle commented.

After a short moment, realization hit David. He then said:

"I see… he recognized in me… someone else…"

 **Enchanted Forest**

Prince James and his new lover were kissing on the bed, until they got interrupted by King George's entrance.

"I didn't know you weren't alone, James." – the king commented.

"Father… So, this is my father, the king. Father, this is…" – James began with a grin.

"That doesn't matter." – George replied dryly – "When the kingdom is almost bankrupt, why I would care about your love affairs?"

Then, as James proposed a drink to his father, King George refused, informing his (adoptive) son that a giant was seen around. James commented that he thought the giants were all dead. The prince's lover added that she would like to fight against him.

"There will be no battle." – the king protested – "Not yet. We need the giant alive."

"So, tell what we must do." – James asked.

 **Storybrooke**

"He mistook you with your brother…" – Mary Margaret said, understanding too now.

"There's no other explanation." – David commented – "Let's go. Let's try to find out what my brother did."

They stood up, followed by the two guardians. Rosalie commented:

"I had no idea you had a twin brother."

"Long story… I never knew him anyway." – David replied.

"That's a long story indeed. And there's no time to listen to it." – Danielle said with a hint of irony in her voice.

Meanwhile, Belle was watching TV in a hall for the patients, while Ruby slowly approached her.

"Hello… You don't remember me at all…?" – Ruby asked.

"No… I don't." – Belle said shaking her head.

Sitting down next to her friend (who was getting a bit nervous), Ruby re-introduced herself and explained that Belle often used to have lunch at Granny's diner. Ruby then gave Belle a book by Jules Verne, reminding her that she used to like his books. After a moment, Belle asked:

"Thank you. We… really were… friends?"

"Yes… yes, we were." – Ruby replied with a sad smile.

"So, tell me. Before I was brought here, I was injured and I was bleeding. And one man, he… healed me. I saw how he was holding a… fireball in his hand. How…? How is that possible…?!" – Belle asked, her tone becoming more and more erratic.

"Doctors say that tranquilizers can give nightmares…" – Ruby started.

She hated to lie to her friend, but she also knew that Belle couldn't accept or understand the truth in her state. But Belle became much more agitated and she yelled:

"No, I did not dream this…! Please, stop talking about tranquilizers…!"

"Belle…" – Ruby tried to calm her down.

"Don't call me that! Why everyone calls me that?!"

The main nurse approached the agitated woman and made her an injection. Ruby asked, worried:

"Is she always like that?"

"Almost… so we must keep her under sedatives." – the nurse replied, as she made the half-conscious patient stand up in order to take her to bed – "The only times she doesn't have nervous breakdowns is when Emily visits her."

Ruby's heart ached at this. She felt really sad and sorry for Belle. Not only because of her situation, but also because her daughter was taken away, just like Cecilia. " _Will we ever see you again, girls…? Where are you now?"_ – Ruby was thinking for herself – _"Every day I think about you, Cecilia… and every night, I dream that you came back."_ She didn't immediately notice Greg Mendel approach.

"Is she okay?" – the man asked, referring to Belle.

"Yes, of course, Mister Mendel." – Ruby faked a smile – "Everything's okay. And… how are you?"

"Much better." – Greg replied.

"Well, so… hope you'll heal soon. Sooner you do, sooner you can go home." – the woman said with a smile, before going out.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Anton was watching how people were having fun in the tavern. After a moment he began to walk away, until James and his mistress arrived, commenting that the drinks can be served to anyone who pays.

"I'm James, the prince of the kingdom!" – James introduced himself, and added friendly – "I must say we're always glad to see visitors!"

"I'm Anton… a giant."

"Yeah, I can see that." – the prince said with a grin – "So, what brings you here?"

"It always wanted to see people… to learn about you, about your culture…" – Anton explained.

"In that case, we'll show you everything with pleasure!" – James replied – "But the only problem is your size."

"At home I'm too small, and here too big…" – Anton commented to himself.

"Don't worry, Anton! I know what could help you!" – the woman said.

Then, she showed a piece of mushroom, which she got in another land after she defeated a Jabberwocky. She explained that the mushroom had the properties to temporary reduce his size.

"But I have nothing to pay you for your kindness…" – Anton said after a hesitation.

"There's no need for that. Help others is the best of all rewards."

"At least, tell me your name." – the giant asked.

"Jacqueline. But for my friends, I'm "Jack"." – she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Jack." – Anton said, before eating the piece of mushroom.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma was sitting at the kitchen table, as she suddenly saw Little Em open the front door and go out of the apartment. Alarmed, Emma followed her and called:

"Hey, wait…! My parents told you to stay in!"

"Why would you care?" – Little Em asked, without facing Emma.

Emma didn't reply. She didn't exactly see what the kid meant by this question. But she kept following her and after a moment, she asked:

"What do you mean by that…?"

Little Em stopped walking and she turned around to look at Emma this time. In the kid's eyes, Emma could see lots of different emotions.

"You said what you thought of me earlier!" – Little Em exclaimed.

"Okay, listen, I maybe overreacted…" – Emma started.

"Oh, don't bother…!" – the kid shouted as she turned around again, to pursue her walk.

Emma was almost sure she heard tears in the child's voice. As they were both walking, one behind the other, Little Em spoke again:

"You don't want to help me, while I expected you would…!"

"Wow-wow…! First of all, I never said I didn't want to help you!" – Emma said, raising her hands – "And second, you don't help us either!"

Little Em just stared at Emma and turned around once more, quickening her step. Emma did the same, and pursued:

"That's true, you know! You say your mother has to be saved, but never mention from what or from whom! And where are you from anyway? Oh, and my friends! They were taken by someone, and I don't even know who and where the enemies are!"

The little girl kept walking, feeling herself on the edge of tears. Both Emma and Little Em barely noticed that they just entered the woods. After a moment of silence, Emma spoke once more:

"Where are we going…?"

"You don't have to follow." – Little Em pointed out.

"Ok, where are _you_ going, then?" – Emma said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't know and don't care." – the kid replied.

"Just great…" – the teen mumbled behind her – "Hope you plan going back, because my parents could have a heart attack if you don't."

"Calm down, I will…!" – Little Em shouted a bit harshly.

"You know, you could ease the task for everyone, if you just… talk!" – Emma sighed loudly – "But no, you're as mute as a carp!"

Suddenly, Little Em froze on place. Emma walked a little close to her, before stopping on her turn.

"You don't understand… You don't! You don't know!" – Little Em said as she faced Emma and as tears streamed down her cheeks – "You understand nothing, Emma…! Nothing…!"

Emma could see that the kid was turning quite hysteric. Her heart suddenly aching for bringing her to this state, she knelt down and took the kid in her arms. For a moment, Little Em was wriggling and shouting "you don't understand" or "let me go". But then, only her cry remained, words fading away. Emma felt her own tear rolling out. It was like she suddenly understood; she felt the distress Little Em was in. Hugging her a bit tighter, she murmured:

"I'm sorry…"

She didn't need to say more, Little Em wrapped her own arms around Emma's waist. Both girls stayed in this position for awhile.

 **Enchanted Forest**

James, Jacqueline and Anton entered the tavern, and James then offered to the giant a place to sit, saying that he was an important guest. Anton commented that he didn't even have to fight for a sit, like he had to at home.

"You have a strange family… it's like your brothers don't value you." – Jack commented.

Anton replied that they're not bad, but then admitted that his brothers constantly have fun of him.

"Sometimes, you need to leave your home to meet people… you belong with." – James said, as he slightly rubbed Jack's hand.

"Maybe you're meant to live with us, Anton?" – Jack then suggested.

Anton only smiled at that. Then, James quitted the table and asked Jack to make sure Anton wouldn't miss anything. Anton then noticed a group of musicians, and one woman was playing harp.

"I had this thing!" – Anton said joyfully – "If only I knew it produced music… My brothers are wrong about humans."

Then, the reduced giant looked in the opposite direction and saw James arguing with someone who, according to the outfit, seemed to be a royal soldier. Anton asked if something had happened, and Jack explained that James and his father have debts towards another kingdom. If James didn't pay the debt, the kingdom would be robbed and burned. Wanting to help, Anton asked:

"The other kingdom… they accept only gold?"

"No. A magic bean, for instance, would cost one thousand golden coins." – Jacqueline replied – "But I guess you have no beans, do you…?"

"No… there's no beans." – Anton lied – "But we have treasures. This can cover your debts."

Jack asked if he really would do this for them, to which Anton replied that if he planned to live with people, he preferred it to be a good kingdom. To this, Jacqueline kissed him on the cheek, as a grateful sign and she said that he was their hero.

 **Storybrooke**

Anton was sitting in the woods of Storybrooke and staring at the lake. Suddenly, a pretty woman appeared, levitating above the water. Surprised, Anton jumped on his feet and made a step behind him.

"Go away!" – he shouted.

"I'm here to give you a helping hand." – Elle said with a grin.

"Humans are evil." – Anton protested, glaring at her – "Don't approach me!"

"Would that help if I said I'm not fully human?" – the supernatural woman asked as she flew to the giant and stood on the firm ground.

Anton made another step behind.

"I heard you're seeking revenge? That… prince is a bother to me too. If you're ready to destroy the whole town to kill him, I'll be only happy."

She magically made something appear in her hand. Anton immediately recognized it. Elle pursued:

"This will give you back your strength and your proper size. But remember the properties of the mushroom don't last forever."

At first, Anton hesitated, but a moment after he ate the piece of mushroom. After all, this would help him kill James! Within seconds, he grew to his giant size again. Elle was grinning while she was watching him go in the direction of the town.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Anton was filling a bag with treasures, as he got interrupted by Arlo, who approached him. He asked:

"Anton, where have you been? We were worried about you!"

"I… I went down, to see humans." – Anton answered.

"You went down to people? Don't you know how dangerous it is?" – Arlo reproached his brother.

"I met friends!" – Anton protested – "They understand me! They're nice to me! I want to live with them."

"Anton… I know, you're upset, but we love you. We love you as a brother, and you know that. Do you think humans will accept you? You'll crush them!"

"Their magic reduces my size! A little bit of gold, and we'll all be happy!"

Then, they saw from the window the guarding birds fly by their house, as a signal that someone entered their domain.

"Humans learned that you're coming back, didn't they? You showed them the beanstalk?!" – Arlo asked, while Anton looked at the birds worriedly.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma and Little Em, holding hands, began to head back to the town, as they suddenly felt a violent earth shake. They looked at each other and the child asked:

"What was it…?"

"Don't know… it was as if a giant ran nearby." – Emma replied.

To their surprise, a voice behind them said:

"Maybe because it was…?"

They both turned around and they saw another of their enemies. They could easily tell it, by the reversed black star on her forehead, like every member of the Dark Star clan.

"You're one of them, aren't you? Give my friends back!" - Emma demanded, while Little Em hid behind Emma.  
"Why should I? You still have what I want." - Elle said looking at Little Em.

In town Anton, who was now his original size, was taking out his rage on humans. He threw a car, which narrowly missed Mary Margaret, David, Danielle and Rosalie. David instructed the residents of the town to flee to the town hall and to find Leroy.

"Seems like we found our giant…" – Rosalie said.

"Who knew he would be this…" – Mary Margaret started.

"…giant?" – David finished for her.

"Well, they're named 'giants' for a reason aren't they?" – Danielle commented.

"Never dealt with one?" – David asked to his wife.

"No." – Mary Margaret shook her head.

"We neither." – Rosalie said – "I wish Emma was there."

At this, Danielle decided to call Emma, while David ran towards the giant.

"Stop! You don't want to kill everyone, do you?!" – he shouted.

"Yes! I do!" – Anton yelled as he turned around to face David – "You destroyed everything I had! Now, you'll know how it's like!"

"The one you have a grudge against isn't me!" – David began to explain (it was at this moment that Leroy ran to Mary Margaret's side) – "It was my twin brother James! We grew up in different families, he was raised by a cruel king!"

After a short moment of silence, Anton asked:

"You're not James?"

"No!"

"So, where is he?" – the giant asked.

"He's dead! There's no way to get revenge against him!" – David replied.

Mary Margaret ran at David's side and she pursued:

"We are your friends, Anton! We're Emma's parents! And we are grateful to you! You gave her the enchanted compass!"

Anton immediately remembered the blonde girl. She was the one to not kill him even though she had the occasion to do so, and she had mentioned that she fought for peace in realms. If there's one person he could wish talk to, it was her.

"Emma? Call for her!" – Anton demanded.

Mary Margaret and David turned to Danielle, hoping she managed to join Emma. But the brunette said to them:

"Sorry, guys… She doesn't answer to my calls. Something must have happened…"

The parents understood that the only thing which could prevent Emma to answer to the calls was an enemy. They got worried, but not because they thought she couldn't face someone alone, they knew she was a capable fighter. But it was rather because they couldn't explain that to the giant.

"She… she can't speak to you now…!" – Mary Margaret said nervously – "But she'll be willing to talk, as soon as she can!"

"What a coincidence! All the people I need are who knows where!" – Anton shouted angrily – "That's your human nature! To lie! To kill! I have enough!"

At those words, the angry giant proceeded to chase them.

 **Enchanted Forest**

James and Jack reached the giants' lair, which frightened Arlo. He considered to kill them, but Anton interfered.

"No, no! They are my friends, James and Jack." - then, addressing the two humans, he asked – "Why did you climb? I would have brought gold anyway."

"We're not here for gold!" – Prince James stated – "We need the beans!"

"But… we are friends…" – Anton said, confused.

"You are wrong!" – Jack denied, unsheathing her sword – "If you don't want to die together at once, surrender the beans!"

"We are peaceful people. But for our goods, we'll fight." – Arlo stated.

Taking that as a challenge, Jack and James ran further into the lair, ready to fight as well.

 **Storybrooke**

"Light Crystal Power!" - Emma yelled, after what she turned into Sailor Light.

The Guardian positioned herself in front of the child, as defending Little Em. Elle laughed a bit, before saying:  
"Oh, so you wanna play rough. How about that: you either deal with the giant who is going to destroy your puny town and kill your friends and family, or you give the Duckling to me."

Emma hated how dirty that woman was playing. But in any case, she wouldn't surrender the kid to her. Little Em, on the other hand, decided that it was time to take some action and give to Sailor Light a helping hand.  
"Lux T shapeshift!" - Little Em yelled as she threw Lux T, that turned into a smoke bomb within seconds.

Elle got covered with smoke and so, Emma and Little Em with Lux T (which became a ball again) ran to the town.  
 **  
**While Anton was chasing the heroes through Storybrooke, Leroy couldn't help himself but ask questions about David's twin, due to confusion that gained his mind.

"So, let me make it straight, you have a twin brother?"

"Yeah." – David replied.

"His name is James?" – Leroy asked.

"Right."

"Well, _your_ name is James!" – Leroy stated, since as long as he remembered, the prince was always referred by this name.

"No, actually it's not…" – David corrected him as they kept running from the giant.

"Your name's Charming then?" – Leroy asked again, wanting to definitely figure out his prince's name.

"No, that's a nickname I gave to Endym… to David!" – Mary Margaret quickly corrected herself.

Even though her husband and she were reincarnated and had different lives, there were few moments when Mary Margaret would accidently say "Endymion". She was glad that she didn't let "Endymion" slip off her tongue entirely; otherwise Leroy would have been much more confused. And it wasn't something Mary Margaret was ready to explain him, especially not at the current situation.

"Hold on, what the hell is your name?!" – Leroy exclaimed, definitely confused.

"David." – the man replied.

"Your curse name!" – Leroy pointed out, since to his memory, the man was mentioned as David only during and after the Dark Curse.

"No, my real name!"

"So, David's like a middle name?"

"No, it's my only name!"

"You know what? I gonna call you whatever I damn please! Is that okay?!" – Leroy said irritated, still unsure to follow.

"Sure, Leroy!" – David said, closing the topic.

Danielle rolled her eyes, glad that this stupid conversation was over. _"Seriously, we're running from a giant and all Leroy finds to think about is David's true name?!"_ – the girl thought. Rosalie seemed to mentally agree, since she exchanged a look with her friend.

The heroes then realized that if they ran any further, they would reach the town line. So, David made a decision as they all stopped. Anton approached them and he said:

"Anton! I propose a deal! I'll surrender without a fight, if you spare everyone's lives in Storybrooke!"

"David, don't think about it!" – Mary Margaret exclaimed, not wanting his husband to die.

"Otherwise, the whole town will perish. We don't want this." – David stated, then looking at the giant, he asked – "So, what do you say?!"

"Agreed!" – Anton replied, after what he tried to stomp David.

But Mary Margaret interfered and pushed him aside. They both along with Leroy, Danielle and Rosalie got blown back by the debris, as the giant stomped his foot in the ground. It was right at this moment that the effects of the mushroom wore off. When the group approached the hole, they saw a human-sized Anton holding into an underground pipe, to keep himself from falling through to the bottom.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**

The human armies overtook the giants. Arlo ran towards Anton to inform him about the current situation:

"Anton! Argyle and Abraham have been killed, by the use of swords coated with poison."

"This is all my fault…" – Anton said, his dismay evident.

"But you still can repair something." – Arlo stated.

The oldest giant explained that Anton had to destroy the beans, by throwing salt on their fields. He said that if humans put their hands on the beans, blood would be versed in all worlds.

 **Storybrooke**

Anton struggled to maintain his grip of the pipe. Granny tied a rope to the back of David's car, so David could go underground to rescue him. The dwarves stabilized the rope as David scaled down the concrete edges of the hole. When he reached Anton, David said:

"Give me your hand."

"No!" – Anton refused – "I don't want go to humans again! I better let go."

"You'll kill yourself!" – David protested.

"Who wants this life?"

"If you have enough to live, why are you still gripping the pipe?" – David pointed out.

At those words, Anton finally grabbed David's hand. They were both pulled back to safety with the help of the Storybrooke citizens. After a moment, Anton said:

"You saved me… thank you."

"You're welcome." – Leroy replied.

"We're all different, Anton. I don't know what happened between you and my brother… but we're not like him." – David said.

"You have no idea…" – Anton said.

A moment after, Sailor Light arrived in company of Little Em and asked:  
"Is everyone alright?"

"Emma! Where have you been?" – Mary Margaret asked – "Yes, we're all alright, don't worry about us."

"Good… I would have come earlier but…" – Emma said as she rubbed Little Em's head slightly – "… I had to protect Little Em."

"That's what we guessed… Another enemy is in Storybrooke?" – Rosalie asked.

"Yes. And she sent Anton to the town, in order distract you and have a better access to Little Em." – Emma explained, after what she walked to Anton – "How are you? What are you doing in Storybrooke?"

"Hello, Emma." – Anton said – "I was actually brought here on a pirate boat and reduced to a human size by Cora."

"I see…" – Emma nodded – "Well, I suggest everybody goes to his home now. There's a creature to defeat yet."

As everyone began to walk away (most of them in the direction of the Diner), Elle appeared in front of the guardians. And she seemed very angry, ready to kill.

"That Little brat!" – she shouted, glaring at the kid.

Little Em hugged her ball tight, as Emma made a step ahead and she said at the edge of anger:

"How dare you use an innocent person to attack so many lives, and destroy the things they care for?! I am Sailor Light, and in the name of the Light I'll punish you!"

As she said those words, she began to glow in a golden light. The jewel of the tiara broke, and in its place appeared a star in the middle of the tiara. Sailor Light had awakened a new power. Danielle and Rosalie nodded, and held her pens in the air.  
"Fire Star Power!"  
"Rose Star Power!"  
Both girls transformed into Sailor Fire and Sailor Rose, and prepared their attacks.  
"Love Roses Chain!" - Rosalie yelled, tying Elle up with her magical chain.  
"Flaming Arrow!" - Danielle yelled shooting the arrow-like flame at Elle.

Emma then brought her hand to her tiara and quickly stroke the star-like jewel on it. It began to glow, and Emma yelled:

"Stellar Light Flash!"

A beam of light went out of the jewel injuring Elle badly. She got knocked into the ground, breathing heavily.  
"This..Isn't...Over." - Elle mumbled angrily, after what she disappeared, returning to the Dark Star hideout.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Screams filled the giants' lair as Jack stabbed Arlo with her sword. She then attempts to run, but she got grabbed by Arlo and stabbed with her own sword. Jack fell to the floor in pain, and cries for James' help, while he was gathering the treasures.

"James…! Please…"

"I'm sorry, Jack. But I have a kingdom to rule." – James said, after what he promptly made his way down the beanstalk leaving her to die.

Meanwhile, Arlo who collapsed to the floor next to Jack, asked to Anton if whether the beans have been destroyed. Anton confirmed that he has successfully destroyed all the beans. Arlo then gave him a seed which can grow a beanstalk.

"But the fields are full of salt… nothing can grow here…" – Anton said.

"One day… you'll find a new place…"

Those words were the last ones spoken by Arlo. As soon as he said that, the giant died.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma, Danielle, Rosalie, Mary Margaret, David and Little Em brought Anton to Granny's Diner. Leroy explained that Granny also owned a hotel, so Anton could live there for the moment. Anton replied that he would probably live in the woods.

"I'm used to live alone." – the giant explained.

"There's creatures of all kinds in Storybrooke. Dwarves, fairies, werewolves…" – Leroy protested, pointing out that Anton would fit in.

Mary Margaret then sat next to Anton and said:

"We all miss our home, Anton. But meanwhile, this land is our home."

"Do you think about going back?" – Anton asked.

"Yes, we do." – Mary Margaret said, exchanging a look with David – "But for now, it's impossible."

"The ways to our old land are closed." – David added.

"Are the lands fertile here?" – Anton then asked.

As David replied that it was, Anton showed them his stem of a beanstalk. He explained that it could grow magic beans. Everyone looked at it with surprise and shock. Emma and her friends looked at each other. Would they return to the Enchanted Forest? They knew that it was what their families wanted, but would they fit in that life? It was their homeland too, but they left it when they were babies. It would be difficult for them to adapt themselves to an "enchanted" life, to learn everything required for it. And yet, hadn't they already lived a similar life, eons ago? Wouldn't it be a chance to rebuild it? Mary Margaret was the only one to notice their almost panicked look and she got worried as well. _"What if Emma doesn't follow us? I really don't wish to lose her again."_ – she thought.

Later in the afternoon, Anton, the dwarves and After inspecting the soil, Anton realized that it was capable of harvesting beans. But he got hesitant, for one reason.

"Cora brought me here, because she knew I would plant it." – Anton shared his worry – "Whatever she wanted it for, it's not for good reasons."

"Don't worry about her." – Mary Margaret replied - "Cora is no longer a threat."

Leroy then approached Anton and asked if he wanted their help to dig. As the giant agreed, the dwarves handed him a pickax. When Anton held the pickax, it revealed a name (as it always does to new dwarves) "Tiny".

"Tiny… My brothers nicknamed me that." – Anton commented.

"A pickax never lies." – Leroy stated.

Then, Anton and the dwarves began their work by breaking down the earth with their pickaxes.

 **Unknown location**

Brunh walked to Wiseman in order to have a couple of words with him. The man was actually getting more suspicious about Wiseman's intentions.

"You wanted to see me, Doc Brunh?"

"Yes… I wanted to ask you about your true intentions." – Brunh replied calmly.

"What…?!" – Wiseman exclaimed.

"Don't pretend. I can see that there's much more to you. Your goals go beyond the Eternal Crystal, am I right?" – Brunh asked, as Wiseman seemed to find discomfort in that conversation – "That would be why you pointlessly keep the three prisoners alive, while their death wouldn't bother the Prince."

"How dare you doubting me?! Me, who gave the power to all of you!" – Wiseman shouted angrily.

"So why those pointless missions, while we could just get the Eternal Crystal, by using our full power? Today's operation for instance was only a waste of time." – Brunh commented, convinced by his suspicions even more – "The only explanation that it's not what you truly want."

It was at that moment that Wiseman understood it was better to get rid of Brunh. The man knew too much now, he was beginning to think on his own. So, releasing his powerful dark magic, Wiseman directed the dark energy into Brunh's body. Brunh began to feel weird. It was not like a power making one with the person. It was like a darkness was drowning the body and soul from inside!

"Wi… se… man…!" – Brunh managed to say as he felt himself suffocated and ripped apart in the same time.

Seconds after, the darkness killed Brunh, and the body dissolved itself in the air. After that, Wiseman went to talk with Prince Ernest, informing of Brunh's "treason".

* * *

 **A/N: The chapter was written by me until the moment Emma and Little Em got attacked in the woods by Elle. The rest got added by my friend, after what I edited it.**

 **I like read your reviews guys, so what do you think?**


	19. Revived Soul, Little Em's light

**So, here comes the next chapter! I know, it's a bit short, but oh well. So, this one was written by my friend. I only edited this after, like usual.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, just playing with two different universes. OUAT goes to Horowitz and Kitsis, SM to Naoko/Toei.**

* * *

 **Revived Soul. Little Em's light.**

 **Storybrooke**

At the City Hall, Mary Margaret, Emma, Danielle, Rosalie, Lux, Athena and Regina were at a reunion, in order to discuss once more of the recent event.

"The Dark Star clan goes much further in their actions…" – Mary Margaret commented – "They used a poor man in order to distract us and reach their goals."

"Well, that's what we villains do! It's something you'll never be familiar with." – Regina commented with her usual sarcasm.

"Regina…" – Danielle gave her mother a look, reminding that she has teamed up with the heroes now – "Mary Margaret has a point. They changed their methods, and it can get only worse."

"But there's a positive thing too." – Athena said, making everyone look at the white cat – "Emma gained a new power. So, we made a step ahead too."

"Everything's not lost. Remember the essential: the Eternal Crystal is still in our possession." – Lux added.

"And Little Em is still with us too." – Mary Margaret said, putting a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

Little Em was quiet from the beginning, and she never let go of Lux T, which witnessed her anxiousness. Then, the door opened and David entered the room.

"I had returned to the hole in the ground, made by Anton. That's where Emma fought against the Dark Star clan member. And that's where I found something…" – David said.

"You found something? What is it?" – Rosalie asked.

"I am not entirely sure… but it could be connected to the Dark Star clan." – David replied, showing the object.

It was a dark crystal earring. It was obviously lost by Elle as she was shot by Emma's new attack. As soon as the object was shown, Little Em screamed in fear.

"No! Keep it away from me!" – she yelled, backing away.

"Little Em, what's wrong…?" – Mary Margaret asked alarmed by the little girl's hysterical reaction – "It's okay, there's nothing to fear…"

The cats were surprised, Emma looked at David with worry, Danielle and Regina exchanged a look too, while Mary Margaret was trying to calm Little Em down.

"She's afraid of the earring…" – Regina said with a frown, before turning to David – "Give it to me. I think I should give a look at this."

David agreed, not wishing to keep the object in his loft if it was scaring the kid. Little Em's screams had stopped but she had began to sob.

 **Unkown Location**

Elac went through the corridors, not unnoticing the behavior of his mates. Things went much tensed since the previous day's defeat. Prince Ernest was now irritated, due to Brunh's "treason". _"I wonder what Brunh had done…? And why was he punished in secret?"_ – Elac wondered. He sure couldn't go ask to the Prince himself, he would only anger him more. And it wasn't a pretty thing when Prince Ernest was angry. Elac wouldn't like to join Brunh already for his curiosity. On the other hand, there was Elle, the last survivor from the Twili sisters. She was the eldest, so the strongest and the smartest. But she could also be _very_ bad tempered. Elle was now in anger, thinking only about vengeance for her defeat and the loss of her sisters.

"Those brats will see, once I return there… I'll make them pay…!" – she was constantly hissing in anger.

Prince Ernest noticed her behavior too, despite his own issues. _"Elle no longer cares about the crystal…"_ – the prince mused – _"The only thing kept in her mind, is her thirst for vengeance. Maybe… maybe it's a good reason to allow her what she wants."_

Grinning, Prince Ernest shouted:

"Elle Aren!"

A second later, she appeared in front of her prince and she bowed.

"Did you call, my Prince?"

"Yes, I did. I thought about last events and… maybe I should allow you return to the town and… get rid of all those you can."

Elle's face got a huge smile and her eyes began to shine with anticipation. She said, maintaining her excitement with difficulty:

"Thank you very much, Your Highness! I go immediately!"

At those words, Elle teleported herself away.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Aurora and Mulan were traveling to a place, where it was rumored they could retrieve a soul taken by the Wraith. If what was said was true, Philip's soul could be restored, and so he could be brought back to life. Mulan knew that it was what Aurora truly wished, so the royal couple could restore their kingdom and be together. But for some reason, Aurora was quite silent for awhile.

"What's wrong?" – Mulan asked.

"No, it's nothing, really." – Aurora reassured her friend with a small smile – "It's just that I was thinking about Rosalie… Because, you know, Philip never had a chance to know her and neither did she."

Mulan looked at her friend with understanding. She said:

"You miss her a lot."

"Yes… very much." – Aurora replied – "I can't help myself to constantly wonder what she's doing… if she's safe."

Mulan nodded. Rosalie was a Sailor Guardian, and they both knew what it implied. There always would be something to fight against, something to save. Rosalie and her friends were born for this, the purpose of their lives was to protect of the realms.

"Rosalie is very brave, Aurora. She can face anything. And don't forget that her friends are there to help her out." – Mulan said, trying to calm her friend's worries.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… I just wish I could be sure of that. And that I could someday see her again." – Aurora replied.

Mulan could only nod, understanding her natural thoughts. Aurora was a mother after all.

 **Storybrooke**

Elle magically appeared in the town again, with a new plan to attack the town in mind. She closed her eyes, raised her hands in the air and she concentrated the dark energy she had within. Elle had also spiritual powers, which permitted her to summon spirits. A few moments later, three transparent figures appeared in front of her. Elle evilly grinned to them. They were the spirits of her dead sisters.

"Coronade… Atlante… Damane…" – Elle said looking at her deceased sisters – "Let's show to those brats what we're capable of. Let's revenge your deaths all together!"

As the three spirits nodded, Elle evilly laughed (sounding almost hysterically).

Meantime, Rosalie was walking in Athena's company. The sun was almost down, and they were walking in the direction of "Granny's Bed & Breakfast". But both of them had a slow pace, both pensive. Athena spoke:

"You know… everything is so strange about this story… That dark crystal earring David found… it's like it comes from a world unknown to us. Even Regina, who knows dark magic very well, couldn't tell what it was."

And it was true. About an hour ago, the Guardians were on Regina's side, observing her researches on the object. (Mary Margaret and David had left with Little Em to their loft, in order to keep her away from the earring which she feared.) But after observing the object, Regina had announced that she had never seen something like that before, it was like a new kind of dark magic, much more powerful. It was with disappointment that the three girls and the cats left the Mayor's crypt minutes ago. Rosalie didn't respond to Athena's talk.

"Rosalie…? Are you alright? I know, it seems like we reached a deadlock, but…" – the white cat began, but Rosalie shook her head, interrupting her.

"It's not about that… I know, the moment could seem wrong, but… I was thinking about Aurora… my mother." – the girl explained.

"I understand…" – Athena nodded – "It's only normal to think about family at moments like this one. I constantly wonder about her fate too."

"I feel so alone without her. Emma and others have someone to turn to, someone to speak with at late evenings. And Little Em's arrival only reminded me that." – Rosalie said, before she realized what she just said to her cat and quickly added – "I'm sorry, didn't intend to offense you."

"No, it's okay. I understand." – Athena said with a small nod.

Suddenly, Rosalie stopped walking and looked at the sky. Confused at her actions, Athena did the same and she saw what attired the girl's attention. They saw Elle levitating nearby the clock tower, clearly preparing something. Without waiting, Rosalie sent a SMS to Emma and Danielle, informing about Elle being back in the town, after what she held her pen up.  
"Rose Star Power!"

Rosalie transformed into Sailor Rose, and she ran closer to the clock tower, intending to confront Elle on her own, until Danielle and Emma arrive.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Aurora and Mulan finally arrived to the temple, about which the rumors told.

"We found it…" – Aurora said with a smile.

"Yes, we did." – Mulan replied, smiling back – "So, let's get inside and revive Philip."

But as the two women approached the temple, they suddenly heard a voice. It was the essence of the temple, even though neither of them knew it.

"Only one person is allowed to enter." – the voice said.

Mulan and Aurora looked at each other, and after a moment, the Chinese warrior said:

"You should be the one to go. Philip is your husband after all."

Aurora nodded, and after Mulan wished her good luck, she entered the temple, the doors closing behind her. Once, inside, Aurora saw a human figure standing there. The essence had taken the appearance of someone Aurora knew.

"Rosalie?" - Aurora asked, confused and surprised to see her daughter here.

The Rosalie-like person shook her head and explained:  
"While I resemble her, I am actually the Essence of this temple. I took the form of your daughter, from your moments with her."

"Oh… I see…" – Aurora said.

Despite the circumstances, Aurora was somewhat glad that she could see her daughter again, even if she was not really her. She could at least admire her looks once more. The Essence was a faithful copy of her daughter. She had the same face, the same light blonde hair and the same blue eyes… But she wasn't wearing clothes from Land Without Magic, nor did she wear the Sailor Guardian uniform. It was a medieval-like white dress. Aurora smiled to herself, thinking that dresses from the Enchanted Forest would suit her daughter. The Essence spoke again:

"I know the reason why you came here. You want to reclaim the soul of your love, Philip."

Aurora just nodded at those words. She was mentally preying that it would agree to give Philip's soul back.

"I can sense your worries. There's no need for that. You went through a lot lately, Aurora. You lost the two people you love the most and you deserve to get back at least one of them."

Then, the Essence of the temple magically made appear an orb of light and gave it to Aurora.  
"This contains Philip's soul. Put it within his heart, and he will return to life."

At those words, the Essence disappeared and Aurora went out the temple, ready to revive her husband.

 **Storybrooke**

"Don't you think you can avoid our anger for the second time!" – Sailor Rose shouted, making Elle look down at her.

"Sailor Rose… Not the one I expected to see, I must admit." – Elle replied with irony.

"I am a Sailor Guardian, the protector of nature, Sailor Rose!" – Rosalie said, ignoring her enemy's words – "And I'll punish you, in the name of nature and the Light!"

"I would like to see you try…" – Elle commented after what the ghosts of her sisters appeared at her side.

Rosalie gasped in surprise. _"How is that possible? We defeated them!"_ – she thought. Then, the three spirits attacked her, an attack Rosalie avoided. Sailor Rose began to battle them. But it was difficult, since she was alone against them.

"Love Roses Chain!" – she shouted, sending the chain at the spirits, but it did nothing.

" _What…?!"_ – Rosalie thought – _"Of course… they're not material."_ But it did make her stop fighting. She tried another of her attack, shouting:

"Rose Petals Twister!"

But it didn't give much more results. However, the attack did hit Elle, which only angered her more. Sailor Rose began to get exhausted and Elle noticed this. The woman thought it was the perfect time to get rid of her. So, she used her dark magic to create a trap, similar to those that captured Cecilia, Emily and Alex. Elle was about to use her trap on Rosalie, but suddenly a flaming arrow destroyed the trap! Elle looked around and saw that Sailor Light and Sailor Fire had arrived. Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Little Em were there too, but stood a bit further.

"Girls…!" – Rosalie exclaimed, glad to see her friends.

"You're not fighting fair, Elle!" – Sailor Light stated – "We, the Sailor Guardians, will punish you in the name of the Light!"

Then, stroking the star jewel on her tiara, Emma shouted:

"Stellar Light Flash!"

The beam of light crossed the three Twili sister's spirits, after what they dissipated in the air. Elle looked surprised to see the spirits destroyed, or at least leaving the world of the livings. She then trembled in anger.

"Good thing the three guardians are together… So, I can send you to Underworld at once!" – Elle shouted angrily, ready to attack once more.

"No, I don't think so!" – Sailor Fire protested and then attacked again – "Flaming Arrow!"

"Love Roses Chain!" – Sailor Rose yelled, using her own attack in the same time.

As Elle was burning and trapped in the magical chain, Emma finally summon her Nebula Wand and shouted:

"Heavens Princess Kiss!"

The beam of light emitted from the magical object finally destroyed Elle once and for all.

 **Enchanted Forest**

After a long journey to the castle, Aurora and Mulan finally returned. They quickly ran to where Philip was lying, and Aurora did as the Essence had instructed. She put the orb of light containing his soul into Philip's chest. After a couple of seconds, Philip breathed, returning back to life.

"Philip…!" – Aurora exclaimed with tears and she hugged her husband.

"Aurora…?" – Philip asked confused – "What happened…? But the Wraith…"

"It doesn't matter for now… you are alive…!" – Aurora said, after what the couple kissed.

After a moment, they pulled away and Aurora said:

"You know… I saw our daughter…"

"Rosalie…? But I thought she had been sent to another world…" – Philip stated and then, he said, looking in his wife's eyes – "I'm very sorry Aurora… I didn't tell you about it after I awoke you."

"It's okay, Philip… I understand." – she replied with a reassuring smile – "But she came back here, in our lands. Unfortunately, she had to leave again…"

And after that, the couple spent the evening to talk about Rosalie, their daughter. After Aurora told the whole story, Philip said:

"I hope that someday we'll have a chance to see her."

"Yes… me too." – Aurora replied – "Who knows… maybe our ways will cross again."

 **Storybrooke**

After the battle, the three guardians turned back to their normal forms, as Little Em ran to them followed by Mary Margaret, David and Regina. Emma walked to the girl's encounter and after a short moment, knowing that it was about time, she spoke:

"Little Em… Please, tell us why do you need our help?"

Little Em looked down for a moment, as hesitating. But it didn't last long.

"I… It's because of the power of the Eternal Crystal." – she then answered – "I wanted to use the Eternal Crystal of the past, to bring back the Eternal Crystal of the future. And so, I can save my mummy."

Everyone around looked at each other, really confused by her words.  
"What do you mean by "past" and "future"?" - Mary Margaret asked.  
"You need to tell us everything right now or-" - Regina said, clearly annoyed and losing her patience once more.

But Regina didn't finish her sentence, as Little Em finally said things directly.

"Emma, please save my home of the 30th Century!"

As soon as those words were pronounced, everyone got shocked. They clearly didn't expect this. They finally understood… Little Em was from the future!

* * *

 **A/N: I think it's good my friend had the idea of showing how Philip got his soul back, something the canon series failed to do. When the Essence showed itself as Rosalie, the dress she was wearing looks like Aurora's dress in the movie "Maleficent", only it's white. Reviews are always welcome. ^-^**


	20. Guardian of Time, the Princess returns

**Here comes the next chapter! The plot begins to progress faster, and I guess that in two or three acts, the Crystal Forest arc will be done.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, just playing with two universes. OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **The Guardian of Time. The Princess returns.**

 **Storybrooke**

Everyone stared at Little Em in shock of what she just said. After a long moment of silence, Emma finally spoke:

"The… 30th… century…?"

"So, you are from the future?" – Rosalie asked – "This explains a lot."

"No way, she can't be from the future!" – Regina protested, shaking her head.

Everyone looked at the mayor and Danielle asked in surprise:

"She can't…? But… why?"

"Remember the laws of magic, Danielle." – Regina said, after what Danielle nodded – "Time travelling is forbidden. So, I don't see how this kid could have went back in time."

Everyone then looked back at Little Em, who exclaimed:

"But it _is_ true! Go back in time is possible. But to do so, you need _this_."

Little Em showed the key around her neck, which Emma and Mary Margaret saw days ago. After the mother and daughter exchanged a look, Emma asked:

"So… what do you plan to do next?"

"I guess we should go to the future, all together." – Danielle stated – "So, we can help you, Little Em."

Little Em kept silent for a moment, before finally saying:

"Yes, let's do it. Tomorrow morning, I'll lead you to the 30th century."

Then, they agreed to meet each other at the main street again the next morning. At Mary Margaret's loft, no one took long to go to bed, knowing they needed a good sleep before the unusual journey. Everyone's sleep was peaceful, but soon Mary Margaret's face turned a bit frowned. She began to dream.

 **Celestial Kingdom, eons ago**

Queen Serenita was running through the corridors of the castle, searching for Lux and Athena. The cats were yet very young, so it wasn't easy to always keep an eye on them.

"Lux…! Athena…!" – the queen of Heavens was calling – "Where are you…?"

Then, she thought that there was one place the kittens didn't explore yet, a place forbidden to visit. Serenita's suspicions weren't wrong, because that was where she found the two pets sitting there, staring at a door with large eyes and open mouths.

"Lux, Athena, there you are…" – Queen Serenita said – "This place is forbidden you know… you can't go there."

"Your Majesty… we're sorry. We were playing chasing each other and we just found this room…" – Athena said, lowering her head as ashamed of doing something wrong.

"It wasn't on purpose, Your Majesty." – Lux added.

Queen Serenita knelt to the kittens and after giving a stroke on their heads, she took them in her arms.

"I'm not angry." – she said with a small smile, before sternly pursuing – "But I want to be sure this won't ever happen again."

The two kitties nodded, promising to never go there again. As they were heading the throne room, the white kitty asked shyly:

"Queen Serenita… what was this beautiful door…?"

"Can we at least know the reason why this place is forbidden?" – Lux asked on his turn.

The queen sighed. After all, it was better to honestly explain what was at stake behind this door.

"This door permits to travel across time. And on the other side of the door, there is a guardian, protecting it and making sure no one ever commits a time travel."

Lux and Athena looked at each other surprised. Then, they looked up at their queen with an interrogative look, which made her pursue.

"Magic can seem unlimited, but it's not. There are laws, which can't be infringed, in order to keep Heavens and lands safe from the worse. Time travelling is one of the forbidding. That's why this door is forbidden and kept secret from everyone. That's why, _please_ Lux, Athena, forget about what you just saw."

 **Storybrooke**

Mary Margaret's eyes opened in the dark. She looked at the alarm clock to see that it was only 2:00 am. She then looked at the ceiling, remembering the dream she just had. _"What was it…? Did I just dream a… memory?"_ Mary Margaret knew that it was one, even if before this moment, she did not remember this incident. _"What if the memory is a warning?"_ – she thought worried – _"Are we doing right, by going to the future with Little Em?"_ She sat on the bed and even in the dark, she could see Little Em sleeping on the couch. Mary Margaret then laid back, and thought: _"We must do it. We'll do it not only for Little Em, but also for Emma… for her friends. Maybe it's the only way to rescue Cecilia, Alexandra and Emily."_ Minutes after, Mary Margaret drifted back to sleep.

When the sun was up, everyone arrived at their meeting point as agreed, right under the clock tower. Emma, Danielle and Rosalie were already in their Sailor forms. Even though no one said it aloud, they were nervous about this. None of them knew what to expect from the time travel.

"So… are you all ready?" – Little Em asked, grabbing the key.

Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Danielle, Rosalie, Regina and the cats all nodded. Little Em then held the key above her head and she said:

"I'm calling for the power of the god of time! I beg you, oh great god of time Chronos, bring me and my companions to the future!"

Soon after those words, the group was standing in a column of light. Little Em then gave the hand which wasn't holding the key, and instructed everyone to grab it. It was a measure of security, to make sure that everyone would make it to the 30th century.

"Oh, now you're saying that we could be lost in space-time forever?!" – Regina exclaimed, not pleased by the idea at all.

"Take my hand and this won't happen!" – Little Em said, ignoring Regina's snarky tone.

"Since you made the decision to go with us, you must trust her!" – Danielle commented, after what Regina couldn't protest.

Then, as everyone was holding her hand, everything was twirling around them. The heroes couldn't tell if it was them who were spinning around an axis or if it was the town which was spinning around them. Soon, the vision of Storybrooke became very blur, before disappearing completely. And a moment after, the column of light disappeared, as long as Little Em, the three guardians, David and Mary Margaret, Regina and the cats. It was as if none of them stood there a minute ago.

 **Tempus domain**

Sailor Light looked around with surprise. It was a huge empty space. Well, that wasn't exactly empty; there were lots of clocks hanging in the air. Each of those clocks was showing a different time, moving with different speed. Emma got reassured to see that her parents were standing behind her.

"So… what do you think is going on here…?" – Emma asked.

"Hmm… No clue. It doesn't look like the future." – David commented.

Lux, who was on David's shoulder nodded in agreement. Mary Margaret said:

"Not sure, but… But I wonder where the others are."

Emma got a bit alarmed, because her mother had a point. Little Em, Rosalie, Danielle, Regina and Athena were nowhere in sight.

"Emma…!" – a familiar voice exclaimed.

Emma and her parents turned around, to see Rosalie with Athena on her side, Danielle and Regina walk to them.

"Thanks gods, you're okay." – Emma sighed in relief.

"Yes, we are." – Danielle said – "But we're clueless at where we are."

"Do you guys understand what's going on?" – Regina asked – "Because it seems like we're lost in time!"

"We're _outside_ space and time to be more correct." – Mary Margaret said.

Regina and the others looked at her a bit confused and surprised. Before Regina had the chance to ask Mary Margaret how she could know that, a voice was heard.

"Don't make any other move from there!"

Everyone looked in the direction they believed the voice came from. They could see a figure approach them. Soon, they could see that it was a woman and that she was wearing a Sailor uniform! She had blue eyes, blonde hair styled in a bun and she seemed to be between twenty and thirty years old. Her Sailor uniform was very dark blue, with long boots and ball-like earrings. The sleeves looked like wings and there was a small (stopped) watch attached at the ribbon around the woman's neck. The color of the ribbons at her front and back was faded blue. But there was an impressing detail about her: she had a key-like scepter.

"You… you are a Sailor Guardian…?" – Emma asked in surprise after a moment of silence.

"Anyone who dares to break the laws of magic, to journey through time shall be eliminated!" – the woman said coldly, rising her scepter.

Everyone backed away, avoiding to be hit, and Emma let out a short scream. Mary Margaret looked at the woman once more and she whispered:

"Sailor Tempus…"

The guardian made another step ahead and she said half-sternly, half-apologetic:

"I have no choice, this is the law. I am Sailor Tempus, the Guardian of Time. My duty is to prevent anyone go on the other side of the space-time door."

Everyone looked shortly behind Sailor Tempus, seeing that there indeed was a door they failed to notice because of the bad vision in this "place". Regina then said:

"Wanna play rough?! Fine! Let me show you _my_ anger!"

With those words, while Sailor Tempus' scepter began to glow in order to attack, Regina created a fireball in her hand. Mary Margaret and David grabbed each other and the guardians gasped, fearing a very ugly scene. But before the two women had a chance to hurt each other, a kid's scream echoed:

"NO! Stop it!"

It was Little Em. She ran to Sailor Tempus and she looked in Regina's direction:

"Don't hurt her!"

As Regina (and the others too) had a look of surprise on her face, Little Em looked up at Sailor Tempus and hurried to explain:

"Please, don't harm my friends! _I_ brought them with me!"

"What…?!" – Sailor Tempus said, slightly taken aback, and she looked more attentively at Emma, she understood who she was – "You… you are… Sailor Light…!"

After a short moment of surprise, Sailor Tempus recomposed herself and addressed Little Em in a stern tone:

"Do you understand you broke the rules? That you committed the forbidden?"

"Yes… I know, and I'm so sorry!" – Little Em said, looking down ashamed – "I just thought Sailor Light could help."

Little Em waited for Sailor Tempus to say something. She expected that the guardian would ground and punish her, but she didn't expect for her to kneel and hug her!

"Oh, Emma…! My princess, thanks gods you are okay…!"

Then, Sailor Tempus stood up and faced the group and with a slight bow, she said:

"If I had known, I would have welcomed you better… Please, accept my apology."

"So… does that mean we can go further…?" – Emma asked.

"I am very well aware of what's going on at the 30th century." – Sailor Tempus said – "You're maybe the last hope for the future. Yes, I let you pass the space-time door."

Everyone looked at each other relieved.

"Though, I'm not sure about _her_." – Tempus said, looking at Regina, indicating that she knew about the Evil Queen.

"Oh, I knew this was coming…" – Regina commented, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry about her, Sailor Tempus." – Danielle reassured the guardian of time – "She really tries to redeem herself."

Sailor Tempus nodded and then, she opened the door. As the team approached it, the guardian warned:

"You might be shocked of what you'll see on the other side."

"You're not coming with us?" – Emma asked.

"No, I can't." – Tempus shook her head – "My duty is to stay here, no matter what."

Emma only nodded in understanding. Rosalie and the cats were the first to go to the other side of the door. Regina and Danielle followed, Mary Margaret and David were the next to go. Before Emma and Little Em went through the portal of time, the little girl waved her hand in a goodbye sign. Sailor Tempus smiled at her and she said:

"Good luck."

When she was alone again, the guardian closed the door.

 **Crystal Forest**

"This is where I live… it's called Crystal Forest." – Little Em announced, her mood quickly getting dark.

And this was understandable. Everyone looked shocked around themselves. It looked like this place was… dead. The trees had been burned, the sky was dark and there was nobody around.

"So… this is our world in the future…" – Emma said quietly.

"The whole world seems be dead." – Rosalie added.

"And there are no people…" – Mary Margaret said, tightening her grip on David's hand.

"It wasn't always like this…" – Little Em half-whispered, grabbing Emma's hand – "It used to be a pretty and joyful place."

"It's difficult to imagine that…" – Danielle commented, her voice losing all emotions.

"Even I never brought that much destruction." – Regina said, not less shocked that the others.

Then, Emma's attention got caught by what seemed to be a castle. She looked at Little Em, and she asked:

"The castle… Who does it belong to?"

"That's my home." – the kid replied.

Everyone got surprised. So, did that mean Little Em was a princess? Then, they remembered that Sailor Tempus called her "princess", but back then they thought it was an endearment.

"Follow me." – Little Em then said, and began to walk.

The others immediately followed their small guide. Mary Margaret never let go of her husband's arm, horrified by what awaited their world. She whispered:

"I can't imagine how this could have happened…"

"Me neither. But that's why we're here, to bring back peace." – David replied – "Do you think it's the Enchanted Forest of the future?"

"Most likely, yes. Well, at least it reminds me of it. The castle… doesn't it look familiar to you?" – Mary Margaret asked.

David nodded. It was similar to the one they used to live in, before the Dark Curse. But could it be the same one? Soon, the group entered the castle and Little Em led them to a hall, where was lying a woman's figure. But they couldn't distinguish her clearly, because she was inside a huge crystal. Little Em approached it and Emma asked, surprised:

"Little Em… who is this…?"

"She is my mum." – Little Em replied with sadness – "Queen Selene."

Sailor Light got surprised to hear the name. But then, everyone's attention got caught by a man approaching them. What was particular about him was that he looked exactly like Captain Hook! It was really him, there were no doubts. He had the same hook instead of his left hand. The only difference was that he was dressed in a more… royal-like outfit. Nobody could understand what was going on. How could this be? Captain Hook was in Storybrooke of 21st century, in his Jolly Roger. So, how was this possible?

"What…?" – Emma asked, her eyes widening.

"It just can't be…" – Danielle mumbled.

"What is the pirate doing here?!" – Regina exclaimed.

"Glad to see you too, Regina." – the pirate in question replied – "But I can understand your confusion."

Then, to everyone's biggest surprise, Little Em ran to him and shouted:

"Dad!"

Little Em tried to hug him, but she went right through him. The pirate looked at her and said with a slight smile:  
"You made a wise choice of bringing them here, Little Swan."  
Hook then turned to the others and he welcomed them to the 30th Century of the Crystal Forest. Then, Sailor Light noticed that Hook casted no reflection on the crystalline walls. As she looked at him with wonder, he explained:

"My real body is lying elsewhere, unconscious. I am currently speaking to you in a spirit-like form."

"I am not sure to understand… Why would you be there?" – Sailor Rose asked.

"Here, in Crystal Forest, I am known as Pirate King Killian Jones." – the man answered.

This introduction made everyone realize that he was actually Captain Hook from the 30th Century. Regina mentally wondered how Hook managed to become a king. King Killian then addressed Little Em, and said gently:  
"You should introduce yourself to them."  
"I… I don't know…" - Little Em said nervously.

She hesitated. She really lacked in self-confidence when it came to _this particular_ matter. A grey kitten, with a star on his forehead, approached Little Em and he said:  
"Don't be afraid, Princess. Have courage."

Little Em nodded and, with a slight bow, introduced herself:

"I am Princess Emma Snow Jones, daughter of Queen Selene and Pirate King Killian Jones, and the first princess of the Celestial Kingdom."

Everyone looked and listened to her speechless. Then, King Killian announced:  
"Emma Swan… This girl is your daughter."  
"WHAT!?" – everyone shouted in unison.  
"Little Em is my daughter…?! Mine and Hook's…?!" – Emma gasped, her cheeks turning redder at each word said.

"So, this means in the future, Emma and Captain Hook… will fall in love and… get married…" – Mary Margaret said, as her mind was processing.

"And have a child…" – David added – "Oh my… our daughter and a villain."

"But when the hell does _that_ happen?!" – Regina exclaimed, this comment making Emma blush even more, if that was even possible.  
"And Emma gets to keep Killian…!" – Danielle commented.

Emma gave a short look in her friend's direction, which made Danielle cover her mouth with her hand, blushing slightly to her own words. She couldn't believe she said this at loud. And she also felt a pain. She just got the proof that she would never belong with Hook. But her friend did. Danielle reminded herself that it was not the moment to think about those things. Rosalie spoke the next:  
"That would mean… Queen Selene is… Emma's future self!"

Sailor Light slowly approached the huge crystal, in which her future self was lying. Due to the reflections and the shines of the crystal, Emma couldn't see the woman in all details. But she could tell that she was wearing a long dress, and that she had blonde hair. And the queen's facial features seemed to be more mature than her current ones. As Emma was staring at the sleeping figure, Athena asked:  
"But why is the Eternal Crystal enveloping the queen like that?"

"Her situation is similar to mine…" – Danielle said quietly – "When I was a baby, I was enveloped in the red crystal and slept inside during long years."

Regina put a hand over her daughter's shoulder, as to comfort her from the painful past. The Pirate King explained:  
"The queen had never even left the castle. Except one day, when she left suddenly in panic. That was when a tremendous explosion occurred. Everything in the vicinity, except the Crystal Castle, was turned to dust. During that explosion, the queen was suddenly encased in the Eternal Crystal, which protected her. But her five Sailor Guardians and I were hit head-on and fell unconscious. Emma and Apollo were the only ones capable of withstanding the destruction. I often told Emma stories of the queen's time as Sailor Light, which would have prompted to go to the past to seek help."  
"Who's Apollo?" - Lux asked after the king's explanations.  
"I am." – the grey kitty said – "My name's Apollo. I'm Lux and Athena's son."

Everyone got surprised and they looked down at the two adult cats. Lux and Athena had a look of disbelief on their faces and after they shortly looked at each other, they turned away from each other in embarrassment. But the kitty Apollo seemed to be slightly amused. Then, returning to more important things, David asked:

"How did you not age after all these years?"

The three guardians, Mary Margaret and Regina looked at him questioningly.  
"People from the Celestial Kingdom are gods, so they are immortal. Selene was crowned queen at the age of twenty-eight during the 21st century, and gave birth to Emma at the beginning of the 30th Century. With the immeasurable power of the Eternal Crystal, she gained her godhood back and she has remained youthful ever since. The power spread around the Earth, and finally all of humanity had extended longevity."  
"Isn't the Crystal Forest the Enchanted Forest?" - Mary Margaret asked.  
"Selene, one year after being crowned, merged all the realms into one, becoming the Crystal Forest, where both technology and magic could co-exist. Earth was peaceful, until the attack occurred. A black megalith appeared along with the explosion. It lies opposite to the Crystal Castle. The black megalith started siphoning all the energy, creating a space distortion and causing citizens to disappear. The only thing that can save the planet is the Eternal Crystal, but only the queen can use it and she is unconscious."  
"The Dark Star Clan did this. Please, Your Majesty, tell us about the Dark Star Clan." – Rosalie pleaded.  
Killian took them to a highly advanced computerized room. He then showed them an image of the Dark Realm, introducing it to them.

"Dark Realm…?" – Rosalie asked confused.

"It's a dimension of illusionary darkness, which portals are impossible to calculate. Its existence was unknown for a long time. Centuries ago, a lone criminal from the Dark Kingdom was banished by the queen to the Dark Realm, and it became a forbidden realm. It was left alone and unchecked for centuries… until in the 30th century, when it started give off massive energy. It was then immediately hijacked by the Dark Star Clan." – Pirate King Killian explained – "The Dark Star is a militant cult that renounced the society on Earth and which is worshipping the Dark One."

The latter words sent chills down everyone's spine. So, there were people who were for the existence of the Dark One, the most powerful dark wizard? _"How dark could a human soul be…?"_ – Regina wondered – _"Could this happen or have happened to me?"_ David and Mary Margaret were tightly holding each other's hand, and the three Sailor Guardians just stared at the image on the screen, their expressions blank. Killian Jones pursued:

"They started creating conflicts and committing mass murder. They made the Dark Realm their headquarters and started a fledged attack against Earth."

"The black megalith in Crystal Tokyo is actually the Dark Crystal!" – Lux realized, then he explained to the king – "The crystal is used by the Dark Star as an energy source. Even small ones have considerable power."

"I see now… The Dark Star is using the Dark Crystal to attack Storybrooke in the past!" – Killian concluded – "We must stop them. If they commit damage in the past, it could bring catastrophic consequences to the future."

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. We will fight together for the sake of our future." – Rosalie said with determination, as the others nodded.

"But we would need our friends. Cecilia, Alex and Emily… they were abducted by our enemies." – Emma asked.

"They are most likely kept captive in the Dark Realm." – King Killian said.

"But how could we go there and save them?" – Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, I guess the better solution would be to examine the black megalith and find out!" – Regina said, to which Danielle nodded in agreement.

So, the team went out the castle after King Killian wished them good luck and to take good care of Little Em.

 **Dark Realm**

"It seems like Duckling returned to the 30th century… and brought people with her." – Prince Ernest said, observing the group through a hologram – "That's a perfect opportunity to get everything I want."

Ara Bagh, a woman of Arabic beauty but her soul being dark as the night, approached her prince and she said, sometimes hissing like a snake:

"If you permit me, my Prince, I could take care of that. I have all the necessary power to bring you Duckling and the Eternal Crystal."

After a moment of reflection, Ernest nodded. He said with a small grin:

"I let you take care of this. And don't hesitate to eliminate all those people who are protecting her. Now, go!"

Once he gave his order, Ara teleported herself away.

 **Crystal Forest**

The group was standing nearby the black megalith, but without approaching it too much. Little Em was tightly gripping Mary Margaret's hands, who was keeping the girl close to her, in a protective manner. Regina was walking around, trying to look at the black megalith from all angles.

"I'm impressed at how much dark magic will evolve in centuries…" – she admitted at loud – "The emission of darkness is greater than from anything or anyone I ever faced with. The study can take longer than I expected, the black megalith is way too complex."

"Time is something we don't have, Regina." – David commented.

"Do you have better suggestions then?" – Regina asked sarcastically.

"Guys, let's not argue, alright?" – Rosalie interfered – "We won't progress if we surrender to negative emotions."

Before anyone had the chance to say something to that, Ara appeared in front of the group and she commented:

"The pinky guardian has-s-s-s a point you know… Too bad your little adventure s-s-s-stops here."

David immediately stood himself in front of Mary Margaret and Little Em, while Regina made a fireball appear in her right hand. Sailor Light, Sailor Fire and Sailor Rose stood in a ready-to-fight position.

"You're funny, guys. Do you really think you had a chance against us, and the great dark magic we possess?" – Ara said with an evil grin.

Are began to emit dark aura around her and within seconds, she transformed into a giant snake. As she opened her mouth in a threatening manner, Regina threw her fireball to her face. Snake-Ara shook her head a moment and then she violently pushed Regina aside with her tail. Then, before the guardians could react, she grabbed Little Em.

"Help me! Don't let her kill me!" – the little girl screamed.

"Little Em!" – Sailor Light yelled.

"Let's-s-s-s s-s-see the power you inherited from the queen, Duckling…" – the snake hissed – "Go ahead, show me your white magic."

Little Em closed her eyes, not wanting to see the mouth of the snake swallow her. Tears began to fall from her eyes, she wished she had her mother's powers more than ever.

"Flaming Arrow!" – Danielle yelled, making a shot with an arrow-like flame.

"Evil Queen is NOT afraid of some freaky snake!" – Regina shouted, sending another fireball on snake-Ara.

As the snake was hissing in anger and pain, suffering from the burns, Rosalie took her magical belt and, as it began to glow, she shouted:

"Love Roses Chain!"

The belt hit the snake's tail, which dropped Little Em. David and Mary Margaret ran to catch the little girl before she would hit the ground. After seeing that Little Em was okay, Emma made the Nebula Wand appear in her right hand and she yelled:

"Heavens Princess Kiss!"

A huge beam of light went from the weapon and straight on the monster. The snake was shaking and hissing even more, and Emma concentrated to give everything she had within to transform it into the light emitted by the wand. Sailor Fire and Sailor Rose encouraged her, saying that the thing was almost done. After a while, the snake finally surrendered to the Light and she turned back to her human form. Breathing heavily and coughing, she said her last sentence:

"You'll s-s-see… we are more powerful than… anything…"

Seconds after, she died, her body turning into a smoke of darkness before dissolving itself in the air. Sailor Light fell on her knees, exhausted due to the amount of her personal energy given during the battle.

"You did it, Sailor Light!" – Little Em exclaimed joyfully.

Emma gave to Little Em, her future daughter, a weak but gentle smile. But then, Prince Ernest appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?!" – Danielle asked.

"I am Prince Ernest, the head of the Dark Star clan." – he introduced himself – "I must say I didn't expect you to fight back this long. I hope you like the 30th century in its current state, because I plan to turn it much darker."

"Why are you doing this…?!" – Emma shouted, standing on her feet – "Why causing so much trouble? Why spreading so much evil and darkness around?!"

Prince Ernest looked at Sailor Light, and straight in her eyes. He did not take long to recognize the green eyes he was seeing. _"Those beautiful eyes… Those are the same eyes that belong to the gorgeous goddess, Selene."_ – Ernest thought – _"In any form, at any age, she is perfect."_ Then, the reversed black star on his forehead began to glow in a dark purple color and it made a strange effect on Emma. She couldn't move her eyes away from Ernest. She felt herself being hypnotized, but she could do nothing about that. And before she knew it, the black star shot a flash, after which everything in Emma's mind went black. But before she passed out, she could swear that she heard her friends and family scream "Emma!" in a very panicked tone.

* * *

 **A/N: The most of the chapter was written by me. The part between Little Em tries to hug her dad and until the moment King Killian realizes that Dark Star uses the dark crystal in Storybrooke was written by my friend (a part I eventually edited). Concerning Sailor Tempus... well, all I can say that she is a canon OUAT character! But you'll have to be a bit patient before finding out her identity. ^^ Oh, and when Emma turned immortal ,as stated in the act, the Guardians, Snow and Charming (and the cats) did too.**

 **Reviews please?**


	21. Friends unite, Little Em's dark past

**I'm sorry, I took too long to update. It's just that at first, I was gone to vacation, after what I got very ill. Then, my friend some took time to write the flashbacks. :) So, the chapter was mainly written by me. The flashbacks are by my friend, but I edited it. So... hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Oh, and the next chapter will conclude the Dark Star arc.**

 **Answer to a review: No, there won't be Henry in this story... But that's the point of AU fanfics. Some events go differently and so, some characters are eventually never born. :(**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing. OUAT belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edwart Kitsis, SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei. Non profit.**

* * *

 **Friends unite, the dark past of Little Em.**

 **Crystal Forest**

Everyone's gaze was locked at the spot where Emma had just been taken away.

"No… Emma… Where did that man take her…?!" – Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"We must find a way to bring her back!" – David shouted, turning to Regina.

"Why do you expect this from me? I told you, the darkness of the crystal is too complex to study!" – Regina said – "And besides, isn't Emma the 'most powerful' of the Guardians? She surely can find a way back by her own!"

"No, the place where she is now is full of the most intense darkness. She won't be able to use the Eternal Crystal." – King Killian said, approaching the team.

"Just great…" – David mumbled irritated.

"Emma's light is stronger!" – Mary Margaret protested, refusing to believe that her daughter was lost.

"You're way too optimistic." – Regina commented – "If the pirate says the truth, she's stuck in there forever."

Danielle approached her mother and said:

"Don't say that, Regina. I believe in my friend. She will survive."

"It's not the moment to lose hope." – Rosalie added – "If Emma is really the future Goddess Queen Selene, she's capable of lots of things."

Little Em was silent, looking at the black megalith, musing about the events. First, her mum was put in incapacity and now, Emma, her mum's past-self, was taken away by the Dark Star clan. _"If it's happening, it's my entire fault…"_ – Little Em thought.

 **Dark Realm**

Emma slowly regained consciousness, but didn't open her eyes yet. Her head was aching and her limbs were weak. The last thing she remembered was how she defeated another enemy and then… a dark reversed star… and then, nothing. _"I must have been put into hypnosis…"_ – Emma thought. With a little effort, she finally managed to open her eyes. She looked around in surprise. The room was very dark, and she couldn't tell where it was located. It took some time to notice a door at the opposite wall, but there were no windows. Then, Emma noticed that she was lying on a queen-sized bed, and what surprised her more was the outfit she was currently wearing.

"What…?" – Emma gasped slightly.

First of all she had de-transformed, but she wasn't wearing her casual clothes. Instead, she was wearing a very fancy dress. Then, something more important occurred to her: she didn't have her brooch, which she usually wore on her chest. Before panic would rise, Emma's hand touched the precious object. Emma sighed in relief, seeing that her brooch (and the Eternal Crystal!) was lying next to her. Before Emma could even attempt to stand up, she saw the door of the room open and a man enter.

"Your power is impressive… normally you would have slept longer." – he said.

"Who are you? And what's that place?" – Emma asked, trying to hide her fear.

"My name is Prince Ernest; I'm the chief of the Dark Star clan." – the man introduced himself – "And you're currently in the Dark Realm."

"What…? The Dark Realm… That means my friends are somewhere here! Tell me, where are they?! What did you do to them?!" – Emma demanded with determination in her voice and eyes.

"You have the same look in your eyes… There are no doubts, you indeed _are_ Queen Selene." – Ernest commented.

As Emma was saying nothing, the prince pursued:

"The queen gave me the same look, when she thought she could defy me… I just adore her… _your_ strong and beautiful emerald sparks."

Ignoring Ernest's (somehow disturbing) words, Emma said:

"Why are you attacking the realms? What are you trying to accomplish with your darkness? And _where are my friends_?!"

Emma particularly insisted on the last question. Of course, it was this question Ernest ignored.

"My biggest dream is to eliminate Crystal Forest. I want to erase it from the map of cosmos. Forever."

"What…?! You're evil and insane!" – Emma shouted.

"You shouldn't judge me. You're the one who broke the rules first." – Ernest calmly replied.

Emma looked at him interrogatively, and the dark prince pursued:

"Everyone on the realm lives a very long life, with eternal youth and beauty. It's against nature. We're made to eventually die. A body evolves only to be consumed by time. The cells die, my dear future queen. And you, and your Eternal Crystal, changed the natural course of things. It's an offense to gods."

Emma kept speechless, surprised by how Ernest saw things. Before she could reply anything, Prince Ernest added:

"Oh, but what was I thinking! My apologies! After all, you _are_ a goddess."

His tone, even though his words were true, was actually half-sarcastic. Then, he approached Emma and he whispered, with a disturbing grin:

"Do you want to hear a story? It's about how I saw your _terrifying_ power for the first time. It was the day the Dark Star clan attacked the Crystal Forest. Almost everything was erased away, except the castle of course. I was about to make the next step, which means destroy your home. It was then, as I saw you. It was unexpected, really. You never stepped a foot outside your castle. But this day, you ran outside, looking around, seeming to search for someone. The only word emitted from your lips was "Emma"."

Emma understood that he was referring to Little Em.

"As soon as I saw Queen Selene, I was amazed. I had to make her surrender to my power, to the great darkness. She looked at me despised, just like you're looking at me now. I was about to shot my dark magic at her, but she wasn't hit. Somehow, she got enveloped inside a crystal. It was impossible to break. It was the first time I saw what the Eternal Crystal is capable of. It is able to protect its owner, which means it can do lots of other things. It can do _dark_ things."

"No! I won't let you do this!" – Emma shouted in anger.

"How do you plan stop me? You're my prisoner, or if you prefer, my permanent guest. I intend to keep you here for long years, the eternity. You'll see how the story of the universe… _your_ story… will be rewritten. We'll erase the Crystal Forest by attacking the realms from the past. And you'll be mine. I could watch and face your anger and frustration forever. And that's what I'll do. So, I suggest you start to get used to this room, because it'll be your eternal home from now."

With those words, Ernest grinned and even stroked, in a possessive way, Emma's terrified face. But the girl wasn't about to give up. She turned her head from the man's hand and she grabbed her brooch.

"Light Crystal Power!"

But nothing happened. Emma looked shocked at her broach, not understanding why she couldn't transform. Ernest only laughed and said:

"This is the Dark Realm, dear. It's not called like that for nothing. This place is filled with darkness. I could even say this place _is_ darkness. And what does the darkness do? It absorbs the light, including yours."

With those words, Ernest left the room. Emma stared on the door for a few moments, before a tear escaped her eye. She felt hopeless.

 **Crystal Forest, days ago**

The utopian city, known as the Crystal Forest, was peaceful as it always was for three centuries. Emma, the daughter of Queen Selene and the Pirate King Killian Jones, was however struggled through her life, thinking she wouldn't be like her mother. As she was heading the docks, she got suddenly cornered by some of her classmates.

"So, what are you doing here, all alone, Your Highness?" – one boy said, the last two words sounding actually sarcastic.

"Aren't you afraid to walk all alone, far away from your mummy?" – another one added.

"Whatever you think… I'm not…!" – Emma protested, but her voice betrayed her offense.

"And how will you defend yourself, huh?" – a third guy added – "What kind of power do you have?"

"Yeah, show us the power of the Eternal Crystal, for once!" – the first boy pursued – "You don't have that power, do you? You're nothing like the queen!"

At that sentence, the three boys laughed, while Emma's eyes got teary. The three boys began to push her around, continuing to mock her.

"Hey! Go ahead! Defend yourself!"

"Yeah! If you want us to stop, make us!"

"You can't do it? That's what we thought! You're a fake princess!"

They pursued a little, until they finally decided to leave her. As they walked away, the little princess began to cry loudly. When her cries calmed a little, but still saddened, she heard that a ship was arriving at the dock. Looking at the ship, she recognized it. _"It's the Jolly Roger…!"_ – she thought for herself – _"Dad is back!"_ She turned happy, her face smiled and she ran to the dock as fast as she could.

 **Dark Realm**

"Am I really trapped in there forever…?" – Emma was whispering to herself, trying to suppress her tears – "I'm constantly failing everyone… I failed my parents, my friends, and even my future daughter, Little Em…"

Emma then put her face into the pillow and she let her tears flow. Then, she remembered what her mother always said: _"Hope dies the last."_ Emma slowly sat on the bed, and shook her head. Mary Margaret was always very optimistic. Emma wished she could be like her in moments like this one. _"Maybe the problem is that I don't hope enough… Maybe, after what life brought me, I refuse to find hope?"_ – Emma thought – _"It's easier when my friends are on my side. But now, I'm alone. Cecilia… Alex… Emily… Where are you now…?"_

Meanwhile, in the room of darkness, three teenage figures began to move in the dark, after being motionless for days. Slowly, Cecilia opened her eyes and began to stand up. Short after, Alex and Emily followed. After looking around in confusion, Alex asked:

"Where are we…?"

"I don't know… but this place is full of darkness…" – Emily replied to her friend – "That must be our enemies' base."

"Before I awoke, I heard Emma's voice…" – Cecilia then said.

Alexandra and Emily nodded, confirming that they heard it too. Then, they held their pens in the air, shouting their transformation quotes.

"Aqua Star Power!"

"Lightning Star Power!"

"Wind Star Power!"

But the magic didn't come from their items. The girls looked confused and alarmed that they didn't transform like they usually could.

"What's going on? Why can't we transform?" – Cecilia asked.

"Not sure… maybe the amount of darkness…?" – Emily suggested.

"That must be it." – Alex agreed – "But anyway, we must find our way out…"

The girls wanted to walk away, but then they saw that they were locked in a cylindrical room, and the way out was blocked by the droids. They were guarding the doors and they were staring straight at the girls. Feeling threatened, the three guardians walked back at the center of the room and sat on the ground.

"It seems like we're blocked here… and I feel myself weaken again…" – Cecilia said.

"I wish Emma or anyone else would come and help…" – Alex added.

"Emma… we need you…" – Emily said quietly.

Despite of being in another room, far from the room of darkness, Emma heard her friends' voices in her head. Her heart skipped a beat, hearing her three friends say her name.

"Cecilia… Alex… Emily…!" – Emma exclaimed, standing on her feet – "Girls, they're alive! I must go find them!"

With those words Emma rushed out of her room. She had no idea where she was going or which direction she had to take, but she knew one thing: her friends were alive and she would rescue them no matter what!

 **Crystal Forest, days ago**

Killian arrived at the dock, the Jolly Roger now tied to the dock posts. The first person he saw who made him smile was his daughter, Emma.

"Hello. How's my Little Swan?" – Killian asked with a smile and stroking her head slightly.

"Hi dad. I'm ok… How was your journey?" – his daughter asked, avoiding to talk about herself.

"Oh, it went fine, as usual. When your kingdom is peaceful, the boat journeys turn less exciting…" – the pirate commented.

Looking down at his daughter, he saw that she wasn't that okay as she told him. Even though he could see her being happy to see him, he could easily tell she was sad about something. He bent down to her and looked in her eyes. Knowing that he noticed her sadness, she thought she should be honest and tell him what bothered her.

"The other kids, they… they think I would not be a queen like my mum, Queen Selene." – she answered, her eyes turning teary again.

She hugged her father, who immediately hugged her back. After a moment, Killian stood up and offered to Emma his right hand, the one he still had, which the girl took. They began to slowly walk to their castle and Killian asked:

"Did you tell your mother what's bothering you?"

"No… I… I didn't…" – Emma said, looking down.

"That's what I thought. I can recognize your mum in you right now." – the king commented, as Emma looked at him puzzled – "She used to be like that, when she was younger… hiding behind her walls, instead of expressing her feelings or matters. You shouldn't do that, Emma. It won't solve anything."

This made Emma a bit thoughtful. After a moment, she nodded slightly. Killian knew she wouldn't dare to speak with Selene about it soon. But he could see that she understood, and it was a start. Then, he said:

"Let me tell you a story. Centuries ago, lived a girl named Emma Swan. The world was harsh, and sometimes cruel, to her. So she took the habit to hide herself emotionally, afraid to be hurt by others. But progressively, that changed."

"She was mum… right? And how?" – Emma Jones asked.

"She became Sailor Light." – Killian said with a smile – "It was from that moment that she began, step by step, open herself to others. Being Sailor Light made her brave. She always fought for the right cause and she never gave up. She was really amazing."

Killian had an expression of nostalgia on his face, as he was remembering those days. He looked down at his daughter and pursued:

"It took time for her to realize everything she was capable of, though. Sailor Light saw darkness in all its possible forms… she faced the most incredible of challenges. She always did everything in her power to help her friends and family. And it was by facing everything life or evil could bring, that she became who she is now."

Emma looked at her father, her eyes sparkling in amazement. She smiled and she said:

"I guess Sailor Light was very strong."

"She was invincible." – Killian said, making Emma smile.

When they arrived at the Crystal Palace, Killian saw Queen Selene sitting in the throne room. She seemed pensive, but whatever occupied her mind left instantly, as soon as she saw Killian enter, in company of their child.

"Killian!" – the queen exclaimed with a bright smile, after what she ran straight in his arms – "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Swan." – Killian replied happily, as he reunited with his beloved wife.

Then, the couple kissed and so, Emma decided to give them space. She was walking around the castle, and after a while she stumbled across a door that she never seen before. _"I wonder where it leads…"_ – she mused. Curious, she went through the door, and she saw a Sailor Guardian, standing there alone. Emma was surprised. She knew very well about Aqua, Fire, Wind, Lightning and Rose, but she had never heard about this guardian. The Sailor Guardian noticed her, so she turned around and she bowed slightly to her.

"Hello, Princess Emma. It's an honor and pleasure to meet you." – she said politely.

"You know me…?" – Emma asked surprised.

"I can recognize you easily, even though we never actually met. You look a lot like your mother, the queen." – the guardian explained with a smile.

With only this small phrase, Emma felt a bit comfort. No one (besides her father) told her that she was like her mum. So, the small princess managed a little smile and she asked:

"Who are you…?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Sailor Tempus, the guardian of space and time." – the guardian introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Sailor Tempus." – Emma said, her mood getting a bit better.

 **Dark Realm**

Emma's attention got caught by a certain room, where she could see a man standing next to a column of dark energy. He was examining the amount of power of the droids he was creating. He then noticed the "guest" standing at the door and he said:

"You must be the future queen of Crystal Forest."

Emma made one careful step inside. The man fully turned to face her and he introduced himself:

"I am Prince Ernest's brother, Elac. And this place is the center of the Dark Realm, the reactor of the black megalith. This is also the only enter to this realm, as well as its exit. But this realm also has a mind of its own. Just like my brother, Ernest. He has this habit to follow his impulses instead of what was strictly planned."

Elac approached Emma and explained further, while the girl kept speechless:

"That's what happened with the plantation of the black megalith in the Crystal Forest. Originally that wasn't planned. But when my brother decides something…"

Elac made a few more steps to the girl.

"He and I shouldn't have come here… we just followed Wiseman as soon as we met him, accepting his helping hand and his power. He explained us that the Eternal Crystal was the only possible rival to the black megalith. Since then, my brother turned very obsessed by the black megalith and the Dark Realm. It's difficult to reason him now…"

While Elac was speaking, Emma didn't notice a few droids approach her from behind. The man added:

"The only way to do so is to… destroy you!"

At those words, the droids grabbed Emma by her limbs, making her unable to move. They wouldn't let go of her, despite the girl's shouts and wriggles.

"Once the great Sailor Light dead, we'll be able to destroy all the realms of the past."

"The realms of the past…?"

"Yes, the ones that constitute the Crystal Forest today. Especially the Enchanted Forest and the Land Without Magic. But others won't escape their dark fate. We'll create a new history, by creating another realm, closer to our likes. That was our original plan. But Ernest lost his mind… because of _you_. It's all you and your Eternal Crystal!"

Then, Elac used a piece of black megalith to give it a dagger-like form, and the second after, he launched it in Emma's direction.

"NO!"

Something unexpected happened. The brooch Emma was holding in her hand began to glow. Emma, her eyes closed, focused on her friends. She needed them now!

In the room of darkness, Cecilia, Emily and Alexandra felt their friend's distress. They stood up and raised their pens again.

"Our friend needs us! We must help her, no matter what it costs!" – Alexandra said, ignoring the droids who began to get agitated.

"Emma! Please hear us! We are with you!" – Emily shouted.

"Yes, with our minds and _hearts_!" – Cecilia added.

 **Crystal Forest**

Danielle and Rosalie, in their sailor forms, gasped, feeling the jewels on their tiaras glow. Everyone looked surprised at them. Both girls just took each other's hands and closed their eyes. _"Emma… wherever you are… we're here for you…"_ – Rosalie thought. _"Don't be afraid, our bond, the bond of the Chosen Six, is unbreakable."_ – Danielle mentally reminded to her friend, somehow sure that Emma would hear them. The two girls began to glow.

"Danielle…?" – Regina asked, slightly worried, not understanding what was going on.

"David, look…" – Mary Margaret said, indicating at the colorful sparkles emitting from the black megalith.

"What's this?" – David asked, surprised.

The small lights were of color indigo, yellow and blue. After a moment, Little Em smiled and she said:

"Those are the colors of the guardians… it's Alex, Cecilia and Emily."

"The girls are alive! I knew it!" – Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"This means Emma must be okay too." – David added, to which his wife nodded.

 **Dark Realm**

" _Girls… I can feel your presence… even if you're not really there…"_ – Emma thought – _"Our hearts are connected. It will give us the power to transform!"_ Emma then shouted:

"Light Crystal Power!"

And within seconds, Emma turned into Sailor Light. The light emitted during her transformation pushed the droids away.

"What?!" – Elac shouted – "It's impossible!"

"Girls! As our hearts are joined, transform!" – Emma shouted.

Meantime, in the room of darkness, as the three girls were surrounded by the droids, felt Emma's power in the air. Seeing it to be the best opportunity, they shouted their quotes once more.

"Aqua Star Power!"

"Wind Star Power!"

"Lightning Star Power!"

This time, their powers didn't fail them. They transformed into Sailor Aqua, Sailor Wind and Sailor Lightning, after what they destroyed the droids around them. Then, taking each others' hands, they used to strong connection of the Chosen Six' powers to teleport themselves away, right on Emma's side.

As soon as Sailor Light saw her friends appear next to her, she exclaimed joyfully:

"Girls! I'm so glad to see you! You're safe and sound!"

"Of course, and that's all thanks to you." – Alexandra replied.

"No! It just can't be! The darkness of this realm is way too powerful! You shouldn't be able to use your powers!" – Elac shouted in anger and frustration.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Sailor Guardians!" – Sailor Light replied – "Together, we can accomplish anything! And we shall punish you in the name of the Light!"

"You fool! Light is nothing against the great darkness of our new realm!" – Elac shouted, beginning to charge dark energy in his hands – "Soon, you'll see everything you believed in disappear! And none of you can stop us!"

"We'll see that!" – Sailor Wind protested – "Aria Breeze!"

As the wind destabilized Elac for a moment, Sailor Aqua and Sailor Lightning used their own attacks on him.

"Oceanic Purity Ball!"

"Glowing Thunderstorm!"

As the ball of water and the thunder from above hit the man, he lost complete control of the dark powers. But Emma knew it wasn't for very long, so she had to act quickly. She made the Nebula Wand appear in her hand and she shouted:

"Heavens Princess Kiss!"

The powerful beam of light immediately shot at Elac. He did his best to resist the light emitted by the weapon, shouting:

"No…! You're not done…! You'll see, the Dark Star clan… is… invincible…! The darkness… shall destroy… everything…!"

And it was with those last words that the young prince of darkness collapsed on the ground, lifeless.

"We did it… Now, we shall go out of there." – Emma said – "Elac said that this column of dark energy is the exit of the Dark Realm."

"But to pass it, we must concentrate all the light we have within us." – Emily suggested.

Sailor Light and others nodded, then they joined their hands together and walked to the dark column. Closing their eyes, they concentrated to activate their inner light, which would permit them to cross the darkness without being hurt. Soon, the jewels on their tiaras began to glow brightly, before the light enveloped them entirely. It was at that moment when Prince Ernest entered the room and saw his dead brother.

"No, Elac!" – he shouted, running to Elac's body.

Seeing that he was really dead, he wanted to use his darkness to attack the four girls. But he hadn't enough time to do anything, because at that moment the guardians entered in the column of darkness, before disappearing from Ernest's sight.

 **Crystal Forest, days ago**

Emma, without any doubt, made of Sailor Tempus a friend. Talking to her made her feel better. But even though Tempus' comfort had its effect, Emma was still haunted by what her classmates taunted her with. It didn't happen just once, so the words of some bullies began to affect the princess more than a friend's or parent's words should. So, Emma made a decision. She would prove to her classmates that she could be like a queen too, by taking the Eternal Crystal. Emma entered the chamber where the Eternal Crystal was encased. The girl approached it and, after a moment of hesitation, she used Lux T to break the case containing the Eternal Crystal. But when she touched it, the Eternal Crystal glowed and disappeared! _"What…? I don't understand… Where did it go? What's going to happen now?"_ – Emma thought in panic. Hearing someone coming, Emma grabbed Lux T and hid behind one of the curtains. Queen Selene entered, and saw that the Eternal Crystal was missing.

"The Eternal Crystal… is gone…?" – she muttered to herself, as she felt her panic rise.

If the crystal was gone, the kingdom was in danger, and most of all was Emma! Queen Selene quickly left the room, looking for her.

"Emma…! Emma, where are you…?!" – the queen was yelling, worried for her daughter's safety.

A few moments later, an explosion was heard. Frightened, Emma went to search her mother. But when she exited the castle, she saw her encased in the Eternal Crystal!

"Mum… No… What have I done…? It's my fault… If only I didn't take the Eternal Crystal…" – Emma was blaming herself, tears streaming down her face.

 **Crystal Forest**

Mary Margaret, David and Little Em were staring at the escaping sparks from the megalith. Regina was pacing a bit aside, while the two guardians were standing next to the King (or, precisely, his hologram), but their attention was not less concentrated on the state of the megalith. Suddenly, an intense beam of light emitted from it, causing everyone close their eyes. When the light dissipated and they opened their eyes, what a pleasant surprise it was! Emma, Cecilia, Alex and Emily were all there (still in their sailor forms)!

"Emma!" – Mary Margaret ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly, letting go of the worry she dealt with during the long hours.

Emma, taken aback at first (due to the urgency of the hug), hugged her mother back, before David joined them too. Emily, Cecilia and Alexandra ran to Danielle and Rosalie.

"Girls, you're finally back! Are you okay?" – Rosalie asked on edge of tears.

"What did they do to you?!" – Danielle asked with worry, her grudge against the Dark Star clan evident.

"Don't worry, we're all right. Emma saved us…" – Alexandra replied.

"Well… I would say you actually saved me." – Emma contradicted her friend.

"In fact, you saved each other." – Pirate King Killian said, stepping ahead – "The bond between you, the Chosen Six, is very strong. As long as you're united by soul, you six can make the greatest of miracles."

"Wow… I never thought we had such powers…" – Emma said, amazed.

"Never doubt that, Emma Swan." – Killian said with a small smile.

Then, Emma walked to Little Em and she asked:

"Little Em… are you okay?"

"Yes. Never been that good." – the little girl said with a smile, then taking Emma's hand, she added – "Dad was right about you. You truly _are_ invincible."

Emma smiled back. Then, Cecilia, Emily and Alexandra looked around in confusion, and after a moment, Cecilia asked to her friends:

"But… what's this place…? What's going on?"

"And why is Captain Hook here?" – Emily asked quietly to Rosalie, stepping to her friend a bit closer, as in a self-protecting manner.

"Hours ago, I was as much surprised as you were." – Regina commented.

"We have lots of things to tell you." – Danielle added – "But I warn you: what you'll hear might shock you."

"Well, that wouldn't be the first time…" – Cecilia said.

So, the whole group walked back to Little Em and her parent's castle. It would be a long story to tell and it was better to be told in a safer place.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are always welcome.**


	22. Light conquers all!

**And this is the last chapter of the Dark Star arc. But season two isn't over yet. Read and enjoy. ^^ The chapter was written by my friend, but edited by me. The edit made it longer than it originally was (it was 4 Word pages, and it turned to be 7).**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing. Non profit fanfiction. OUAT goes to Horowitz and Kitsis, SM goes to Naoko/Toei.**

* * *

 **Light Conquers All! The Future of Crystal Forest!**

 **Crystal Forest** **  
**  
"We're actually in the future?" - Alexandra asked in surprise, after her friends explained the whole story.  
"And the person in the crystal is Emma?" - Cecilia asked shocked, giving a brief look in the direction of the huge crystal.  
"And… she married Hook, and Little Em is their daughter?" - Emily asked confused, to which Emma nodded.  
"So, now we have to defeat Prince Ernest and restore Crystal Forest." - Danielle stated as Rose looked concerned.  
"I don't think Ernest is behind this." - Rose replied to her friend.  
"What do you mean…?" - Cecilia asked her.  
"While Emma was explaining you everything, I checked on the databanks and discovered something about the banished prisoner in the Dark Realm." - Rose said.  
"And that would be?" - Emily asked.  
"Queen Exitumia's oracle!" - Rose exclaimed to everyone's shock.  
Killian explained them about the oracle. He was working in the shadows and that was why the guardians missed him when they faced Exitumia and her kingdom. But no one could explain how he managed to survive all those centuries. All of this indicated that his actual plans might be different from what the Dark Star clan had in mind. Suddenly, a huge quake came, almost causing the guardians to lose their balance.  
"What the hell is that?" - Regina asked, as they all headed outside to see what caused it.

A second megalith dark crystal impacted the earth to everyone's shock. Prince Ernest and Wiseman appeared in front of everyone.  
"I might not have Queen Selene, but I will still have all the realms!" - Prince Ernest said in anger.  
"Ernest, don't do this! He is using you for his old agenda!" - Emma begged.  
"He is an oracle, but he isn't what you think he really is!" - Danielle added.  
"So, you were able to see through me?" - Wiseman asked as his eyes glowed red.  
"Tell us who you really are, Oracle, and what you're really up to!" - Rose demanded him.  
"I AM DEATH PHANTOM, AND ALL REALMS WILL BE CONSUMED BY THE DARKNESS!"

 **Tempus Domain, days ago** **  
**  
Emma visited Sailor Tempus, after she almost got in trouble by her mother for entering the forbidden door. The queen hadn't yelled or punished the child, but the girl could hear by the stern tone that she wasn't approving.

"She said I shouldn't have come here… Even after I explained that you and I became friends." – the small princess said with sadness.

"Don't be sad, princess. She's just worried for you, because she cares about you a lot." – Tempus explained softly – "Look, I'll give you something special. So, don't be sad now."

Using her magic, she made the ball Lux T glow for a few moments. Emma looked up at the guardian, and Sailor Tempus explained:

"I gave to your toy a special ability to transform into different things. So, you'll have even more fun playing with it."

"Really?" – Emma asked, her eyes shining of joy.

"Yes. All you have make it transform is to say 'Lux T shapeshift'."

Emma happily hugged her, and she said:

"Thank you for your gift, Tempus…!"

"You're welcome, Emma." – Sailor Tempus replied.

 **Tempus Domain**

Tempus sensed that something bad was happening in the future. She brought her hand to her forehead, as she was questioning her further actions.

"Little Em… she's surely in danger…! What am I supposed to do…? Should I leave my domain to help the guardians, or should I stay there…?"

 **Crystal Forest**

"I can't believe this… you tricked me!" – Ernest shouted at Wiseman in anger – "You said we shall punish all the realms, by destroying it completely! And I thought we were about to create our own new dark realm!"

"You're right, Ernest. I promised you what you wanted only to have helping hands in my own plans… Imagine all the realms consumed by darkness! The darkness on the surface, but also in people's minds and hearts! Light shall be an unknown word."

Hating the idea of being just a pawn, Ernest attacked Death Phantom, successfully wounding him. But this was useless, because Death Phantom's darkness was much more powerful and so, he killed Ernest, destroying him into oblivion. As the Prince got shot by the beam of dark magic and as his body was breaking down, he looked one last time at Sailor Light, the future queen, saying:

"Queen… your wish comes true… you shall never see me again…"

After those words, he completely disappeared from everyone's sight. Then, Death Phantom revealed his true form, which looked like a rotten living corpse, as everyone looked at the scene with evident disgust. Then, Death Phantom shouted:

"You think yourself strong?! Let's see what you'll say about… _this_!"

With his powers, he summoned one final Megalith of dark crystal. Everyone gasped as they saw it: it was twice as big than the other two they saw before.

"It's huge! How shall we destroy it…?" – Emma exclaimed.

"Admire my work, ladies and gentlemen! This megalith shall destroy everyone and everything, as soon as it impacts with the earth!" – Death Phantom exclaimed with a diabolic laugh, as everyone looked at each other with fear.

 **Tempus Domain, days ago** **  
**

Emma, holding Lux T and mentally blaming herself for what happened to her mother and the Crystal Forest, quietly entered the space-time door. Sailor Tempus turned around, and she asked in surprised:

"Emma…?"

"I'm very sorry, Tempus…" – the little girl said quietly.

Then, she quickly ran pass her, and before the guardian had a chance to react, stole one of the time keys that were hanging on the belt.

"Emma…! Stop…!" – Sailor Tempus yelled in worry, seeing Emma run further in the domain.

But Tempus hadn't enough time to run after her, as the small princess disappeared in a flash of light. Emma was gone to the past. Sailor Tempus could only prey that Emma's time travel wouldn't end bad.

 **Tempus Domain** **  
**

While Tempus was thinking about what she should do, she saw the kitten Apollo come through the door.

"If you want to help others, you better go to them." – the animal said.

"I really want to, but… you see, this place can't be left without a watch over it."

"I know, I'm just a cat. But I can watch the door in your place meantime." - Apollo suggested.

"Really? You would do that?" – Sailor Tempus asked, to which Apollo nodded – "Thank you, Apollo. You're my little hero."

At those words, Tempus smiled to the kitten and gave him a small kiss, after what she ran through the door.

 **Crystal Forest** **  
**  
The Megalith was minutes away from impacting the earth. Everyone was looking at it approach in horror, fearing what was about to happen.

"It's approaching so quickly… there's no way we can stop this!" – Sailor Rose exclaimed.

"Is this really the end…?" – Mary Margaret asked with a single tear, as she was holding tightly her husband's hand.

"I hate dying this easily!" – Sailor Fire shouted in frustration, after what she held Regina in a tight hug – "I'm sorry I brought you into this, Regina."

"It's alright, Danielle…" – Regina said, feeling her own tears coming.

"I don't want this to happen!" – Little Em screamed.

Emma knelt to Little Em and put her hands on her shoulders, squeezing it slightly. She couldn't say a word and her expression was blank. Sailor Aqua, Sailor Wind, Sailor Lightning and Sailor Rose just took each others' hands. It was at that moment, as all hope seemed to be lost, that Sailor Tempus arrived. Everyone was surprised to see her there, while Mary Margaret began to remember something from her time as Queen Serenita.

 **Tempus Domain, eons ago** **  
**  
A very young Sailor Tempus, accompanied by Queen Serenita, arrived in the space-time domain. Queen Serenita opened the door and began to explain about her duty as a guardian.

"Sailor Tempus… you are a chosen guardian to be the keeper of the space-time door. Your duty is to watch over all the worlds and realms. It's a great honor. But keep in mind the three taboos that you shall never infringe."

Sailor Tempus looked at her queen in silence, waiting for her to pursue. Seeing that she was attentive, Queen Serenita pursued:

"You must not travel through time, you must not abandon your post at the door, and..."

 **Crystal Forest  
**  
Mary Margaret realized what Tempus planned to do.

"Tempus…! No, don't do it, you'll…" – the woman yelled, trying to stop her.

But it was too late. Tempus broke the third taboo, by using her ultimate attack. Time suddenly stopped, the megalith and Death Phantom went immobile. The heroes were still able to move. Sailor Tempus then collapsed, after what everyone ran to her worried.

"Tempus…!" – Little Em exclaimed, with tears in her eyes.

"Sailor Tempus, what's the matter? Are you feeling bad?" – Sailor Light asked.

"I just committed the most important taboo… It's forbidden to stop time… if I do, I… my life is forfeit…" – Sailor Tempus explained.

As the Sailor Guardians gasped, Tempus looked at her friend, who was beginning to cry.

"Emma… you shouldn't cry… even after death, I'm with you with all my heart… Goodbye, my princess… you shall become a great heir for your kingdom."

Those last words spoken, she died. Little Em began to shake and then broke in tears.

"Tempus! No!"

Then, something very surprising happened. Little Em began to glow, while not knowing what was going on, and within seconds she transformed into a Sailor Gaurdian. Everyone looked at her in shock, but Little Em was no less surprised to see herself in a Sailor form. Her outfit was similar to Emma's, only her front bow was light pink (instead of Emma's light yellow) as were her heart earrings and the tiara jewel.

"She became a guardian of light, to inherit the previous one…" – David said in amazement as he understood – "She's the new Sailor Light…!"

In the castle, Queen Selene began to awaken due Little Em's awakening as a Sailor Guardian. Time was moving again, after what Death Phantom got very angry and he began to merge himself into the Megalith, to continue its impact.

"You're just postponing the inevitable! Soon, you'll see yourself completely destroyed, after what a new era of total darkness shall begin!"

"No! This will never happen!" – Sailor Light shouted – "Not as long as I'm here to defend this world!"

Sailor Light then flew to the Dark Crystal and entered it, in order to stop Death Phantom. Everyone began calling for her, trying to stop her.

"Emma, what are you doing?!" – Sailor Aqua yelled.

"It's too dangerous, you could kill yourself!" – Sailor Lightning screamed.

"Don't be an idiot! Come back!" – Sailor Fire shouted.

"Emma…!" – Mary Margaret and David called for her, but it was too late.

"Stubborn brat…" – Regina muttered to herself, shaking her head.

Then, they heard someone coming out of the castle. Everyone turned to the entry of the castle, to see that it was… Queen Selene! The queen was wearing a puffy light blue gown with swan wings-like sleeves. Her hair was styled in a hair bun and was a couple of shades lighter than Emma's current hair, and she had red lipstick on her lips. Queen Selene had a tiara-like silver crown with small diamonds on her head and, the most important detail, a golden star mark on her forehead. Mary Margaret and David looked at her in awe, feeling emotional seeing their daughter all grown up and they also felt proud of whom she became (or, more correctly, _will_ become). The guardians were as much speechless. Regina felt different, conflicting feelings inside her, which she preferred to ignore for the moment.

"Mummy…!" – Little Em exclaimed, as she ran to her mother with tears.

She hugged her mother, who immediately hugged her back. They held each other like this for a moment, until the mother broke the silence.

"My sweet princess… Emma, I'm so glad you're okay…" – Queen Selene said, tears streaming on her cheeks – "I am so proud of you…"

"But… if all of this happened it's because of me." – Little Em said – "I thought you would be disappointed."

"No, Emma. How can I be disappointed in you? You're my only daughter and I love you no matter what. Besides, I awoke thanks to you."

"Mum…" – Little Em said feeling more tears coming.

Queen Selene hugged her daughter once more, before standing up and facing the guests from the past.

"So… now that your overemotional moment seems to have an end… It would be nice if you said what we should do about _this_." – Regina said with a sarcastic tone, pointing the dark crystal in the air, dangerously approaching the earth.

"Have no worries. Today is not the end of the world." – Queen Selene said, before turning to Emma – "Sailor Light can destroy the Dark Crystal, but she needs your help."

Then, the queen granted her daughter a small version of the Nebula Wand. As soon as Little Em took it, Selene smiled to her and said:

"I am so happy that you became a guardian. I'm sure you'll be a great one and that you'll do the job just well."

Little Em nodded, after what she flew to the Dark Crystal and entered it on her turn to help Emma.

 **Dark Crystal** **  
**  
Sailor Light reached the core of the Dark Crystal. Short after, Death Phantom began to attack her. Emma was using the Nebula Wand to stop Death Phantom's attacks. Her light powers suddenly became stronger, as Little Em arrived.

"Little Em…!" – Sailor Light exclaimed joyfully.

"We shall fight him together, Emma!" – Little Em said with a smile.

Little Em began to use her own Nebula Wand to help Emma. The two guardians of light did their best to harm Death Phantom, but soon enough they felt their own strength leave them, the dark powers of their enemy increasing at each second.

"You're fools! Do you really think two pitiful girls as you are can do something against the greatest power of darkness?!" – Death Phantom shouted.

Then, he shot at them with a huge wave of darkness, which made the two scream in pain, and despite their hard attempts, their rods broke and Emma's brooch shattered.

"What…?" – Emma exclaimed.

"It's because of me, Emma…" – Little Em said, blaming herself again.

"No, it's not you…" – Emma began to say.

"It's my fault! All of this is my fault!"

Then, Little Em shed a tear, which began to glow in a very bright light. Emma looked very surprised and Deaht Phantom shouted:

"What?! What's this light?!"

Then, Little Em understood. _"It's… it's the Eternal Crystal! It was within me, the whole time…!"_ Emma understood too and she then took her own Eternal Crystal of the past out of her shattered brooch.

"Two Eternal Crystals?!" – Death Phantom shouted.

Then, as both girls raised their Eternal Crystals, Emma turned into Princess Selene and Little Em turned into Princess Emma.

"Now, let's put an end to this!" – Selene shouted.

"Yes! Let's save Crystal Forest together!" – Emma added.

Using their crystals, they shouted in unison the quote of their effective move.  
"HEAVENS PRINCESSES DUO KISS!"  
A powerful light was emitted from the two crystals, which destroyed Death Phantom for good, as well as the Megalith Dark Crystals everywhere.

 **Crystal Forest**

Queen Selene was walking through the corridors of her castle, as she was awakening everyone. She started by Pirate King Killian, kissing him on the lips. Then, she awoke her parents, Lux, Athena and her friends (the guardians), giving them all a kiss on the cheek. Then, Little Em arrived in the throne room, alive.

"Mummy! We did it! We destroyed Death Phantom!" – the small guardian exclaimed.

"Yes. The terror on the lands of the Crystal Forest is over." – Queen Selene said with a smile – "I knew you can do this."

Emma was meantime standing outside the castle with her family, friends, Regina, Lux, and Athena.

"I'm so glad this is over…" – Emma said – "This adventure exhausted me."

"I bet it did. Now that Death Phantom is destroyed, we can return to our era." – Rosalie said – "We all deserve a good sleep."

"A sleep, or perhaps a drink… a bottle, actually…" – Regina said to herself.

The guardians only rolled their eyes at this.

In the throne room, Queen Selene and Princess Emma were still talking together, discussing some important things.

"Your Sailor Guardian awakening was premature." – Selene explained – "And it will take time for you to fully awaken."

"Oh… But why…?" – Little Em asked a little disappointed.

"Don't be sad, it's normal." – the queen reassured her daughter – "Your true purpose, your place in this huge world is yet to be found."

"But isn't my purpose to become your heir? To eventually become the next queen of Crystal Forest?" – the princess asked confused.

"Yes, indeed. But there's a lot of time ahead you before this happens. You have a lot of things of the life to learn. Like about the light and the darkness…"

Little Em noticed that her mother had a sad expression on her face, when she said the last sentence. But it didn't last long, and the queen smiled again. So, Little Em nodded in understanding and she gave to her mother the brooch that contained the Eternal Crystal of the future. Queen Selene took the Eternal Crystal in her hands and with its power of light, she restored Crystal Forest.

Outside, everyone got surprised to see the landscape before them beginning to brighten. They watched in amazement as the trees began to look alive again and regaining their green color, the villages around getting magically restored and a few people beginning to exit their houses, making sure that the horror was over. The guardians then felt some odd warm feeling and they saw their pens upgrading, looking more like small rods. To their surprise, each item had their past-life names written on it: Aquata, Infernia, Aria, Thunda and Rosetta. They then heard Queen Selene's voice in their head.

" _Now, your attacks will be more powerful than it ever were before. Keep fighting for the peace of the realms and you'll arrive to this bright future."_

Then, Emma saw a new brooch appear on her chest, as well as a new rod appearing in her hand. The girl looked surprised at it, after what she heard her future self's voice.

" _This is your new weapon, the Stellar Rod. Take good care of it and work hard, fight for your own future."_

Emma nodded, even though Queen Selene couldn't see her. The group then began to head the space-time door. While they were walking, Emma thought:

" _It was a… unique adventure. I only regret I couldn't meet Queen Selene… I really hoped I would eventually see her."_

She was unaware that at the same time, Selene wanted to see her too. So, before anyone could open the space-time door, Emma and others saw a group of people on the other side of the corridor. It was Queen Selene, in company of her husband and daughter, but also the Sailor Guardians' future selves! The future David and Snow were standing there too, with the cats Lux and Athena at their feet. The past selves were very surprised and slightly shocked to see their future selves stand there.

"Emma Swan…" – the queen said with a smile.

"Queen Selene…" – Emma said, pleasantly shocked to see her future self.

Emma was glad she could see her future self properly now, not inside a crystal. But she also felt strange emotions she couldn't name. So, was this beautiful woman her future self? _"Is she… what I'm destined to become…?"_ – Emma asked herself. Emma felt a bit dumb, just staring at the queen like she was, but Queen Selene didn't seem to mind at all. The woman spoke:

"Thank you, Emma. For everything you did for us."

"No… Thank _you_ , for giving me a foresight."

It was at that moment that Regina opened the space-door a little, and Apollo went out of it, to everyone's surprise. The kitten ran straight to his parents, the future Lux and Athena. The Lux and Athena of the past looked at the family reunion, and felt a strange feeling in their hearts.

"My dearest friends from the past, Princess Emma shall stay in Storybrooke on your side. Crystal Forest has yet to be fully restored. My people need help to recover. Please, take good care of my daughter." – Queen Selene said.

"We promise." – David and Mary Margaret said in unison, as the Chosen Six nodded.

Then, using her light magic, Selene enchanted the last time key. The object began to glow and it was time to return home. The people from the past and the future waved their hands goodbye to each other. Regina, the guardians, David, Mary Margaret, Little Em and the cats then went through the space-time door. Before going too, Emma looked once more in her future self's direction and she whispered:

"Goodbye…"

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
A beam of light shot out of the sky, bringing everyone back to the present. Granny, Ruby, Ashley and Sean, who had seen the light, went out the Diner and what wasn't their delightful surprise, when they saw their girls return.

"Cecilia…!" – Ruby exclaimed on edge of tears.

"Ruby! Granny!" – Cecilia yelled.

The girl ran to them and she hugged tightly both her mum and her great grandmother. Alexandra did the same, she hugged her parents and she mumbled:

"I'm so happy to see you… I feared I might never see you again…"

"Oh, Alex… we missed you so much…" – Ashley said as she shed a couple of tears.

"And you can't imagine how glad we are that you returned." – Sean added.

The two families went in the Diner, so they could properly talk. Plus, the girls were starving, which was understandable. Mary Margaret, David, Emma, Little Em and Emily didn't wait long to join them. While the guardians were savoring their meals, after long days being prisoners, it was at that moment that Mr Gold entered the diner.

"Emily…" – he said, seeing his daughter back.

"Gold! Glad to see you again." – Emily walked to her father and gave him a brief hug.

"Did they do something to you?" – Gold asked, worried for his daughter's health.

"No, don't worry, I'm okay… How is mum?"

"Unfortunately, Belle still has amnesia…"

Emily nodded in sadness, but she wasn't hopeless. After her journey to the future, she saw that nothing was impossible. Then, Mr Gold said:

"If I remember well, Miss Swan, you owe me a favor. Now, that everything calmed down and that there are no enemies in sight, I think it's time for you to do your part of the deal. You, along with Emily, will help me to find my son, Baelfire."

Emily and Emma looked at each other a second, after what they nodded. Emily then asked when they would leave, to which Gold replied that it would be the next morning.

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, the last arc of season two is (logically) about Neal. :) One of my readers shall be happy. Reviews are always welcome.**


	23. Future Sight, Light and Thunder search

**So, here begins the Neal arc. :) The whole chapter was written by me. Hope you'll like it and... enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing. OUAT goes to Horowitz and Kitsis, SM goes to Naoko/Toei.**

* * *

 **Future Sight. Light and Thunder search.**

 **Storybrooke**

Mary Margaret, David and Little Em were helping Emma make her baggage. The previous day, Mr Gold localized his son being in New York and he already bought three plane tickets: for himself, his daughter and Emma. Then, the door of Mary Margaret's loft opened and Emily entered followed by Gold.

"So, are you ready Emma?" – Emily asked to her friend.

"I think, but… we're going to New York, and… we're not sure how long we'll be gone." – Emma commented.

"Don't worry, all the outgoings are at my charge, even the unforeseen ones." – Gold replied.

"Trying to be a gentleman?" – David asked, giving Emma her bag – "Keep in mind that it's my daughter, and if something ever happens to her, I'll…"

"You'll what? David Nolan, who forgot about everything, will pursue me on the animal shelter van?" – Gold asked sarcastically.

"…inconsolable." – David finished – "I am not threatening you, just asking you… take care of her."

"I promise you that nothing will happen to Miss Swan." – Gold promised after what he left the loft, along with Emily and Emma.

They then sat in Gold's car, and while the man was driving in the direction of the town limit, Emma asked worriedly:

"Do you think the shawl will help to keep your memories?"

Before Gold had a chance to reply, Emily said:

"I saw it working before. So, there is nothing to worry about."

Emma nodded, but felt slightly anxious anyway. Then, as they crossed the town line, she asked, to make sure:

"So…?"

"I'm still Rumplestiltskin." – Gold replied, reassuring the girl – "And I'm on my way to find my son."

Meantime, Cecilia, Danielle and Rosalie were walking on the beach. Alexandra soon joined them, seemingly in a very good mood.

"Hi girls! Did Emma and Emily already leave?"

"Yes, about minutes ago." – Cecilia replied.

"Too bad… I just learned exciting news!" – Alex said with a grin – "My mum and dad are expecting a child!"

Her three friends looked a bit surprised for a moment and then Rosalie spoke:

"Oh, that's great… but how do you feel about this…?"

"I think it's just wonderful!" – Alexandra exclaimed – "Our family is growing and that's a good thing, we're moving on."

"Well, we're glad that you're glad about this." – Rosalie said with a smile.

"From us four, you're the only who'll probably have siblings someday…" – Cecilia added.

"Don't say that, Cecilia. There's always hope, those things always come unexpected." – Alex protested.

"Don't know about you, but I'm glad to be only child." – Danielle said – "Younger siblings are so annoying."

 **Logan International Airport (hours later)**

Gold, Emily and Emma had a hard day in the airport. Mainly, it was because of the hours waiting for their plane. But the most difficult moment was when they had to pass the baggage control. Mr Gold was asked to put his shawl in the basket, but this was what kept Gold's memories intact. At first, the man refused but the girls calmed him down and helped him pass the control, while he was disoriented without the shawl. But Emily quickly put the shawl back around his neck, which restored his normal state of mind. Good thing this was over and they were finally sitting in the plane, the two girls were ready as ever for their adventure to New York. Gold was however very anxious, and it wasn't unnoticed by Emily.

"Don't worry, Gold… we will find your son." – she said him with a reassuring tone.

"I know…" – was all that Gold replied, his eyes empty, while Emma and Emily looked at him with concern.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Rumplestiltskin came home, where his wife Milah was weaving. After they couple briefly kissed, Milah noticed that Rumple was in a rather good mood.

"What's going on? You're quite early today." – she asked.

"I was convoked to the war." – her husband replied, showing her the document.

"The Ogres War…" – Milah said worriedly – "No, Rumple… I heard what people say about it, it's horrible…"

"I know, Milah, I know… I can't say I won't be scared, but… it's the chance I waited for my entire life." – Rumple replied, taking his wife's hands in his – "You know that my father's doings are constantly shadowing me."

"The fact your father was a coward doesn't mean you are one."

"I know this, just like you do. But the others don't. By fighting at the war, I'll have the chance to prove them wrong." – Rumplestiltskin explained.

After a moment, Milah nodded and she then said:

"Okay… go. Be brave, fight worthily."

"Oh gods, I love you…" – her husband said emotionally.

"I love you too. When you'll come back, we'll live as we always wanted to." – Milah said with a smile – "We'll have children…"

"A family…" – Rumple added, smiling too.

 **New York**

Mr Gold, Emily and Emma exited a taxi next to a building in which Baelfire supposed to live. Gold stared at it in silence and Emily then asked:

"What's wrong…? Not the right place?"

"No, it's the right one…"

"Let me guess… he's not expecting you." – Emma said, and since the man didn't reply, she added – "Well, who doesn't like surprises?"

The three of them then entered the building. In the hall, they tried to identify in which flat Baelfire could live.

"Didn't the magic globe reveal you the apartment number?" – Emma asked.

"It doesn't work this way…" – Gold replied.

"Does any name tell you anything…?" – Emily then asked.

Gold replied that even if names were his thing, none of the names was familiar. Then, Emma pointed a doorbell, which had a number, but there was no name written on it. For the girl, there were no doubts that it was him.

"Or maybe, the apartment is empty." – Gold suggested.

"No, I don't think so… Hiding behind a number is a good way to hide." – Emma protested, after what she pressed the button and said – "A delivery for 407."

There was no answer. Then, they heard some noise outside and Emma realized that he was running away. The three of them exited and saw a guy going down the fire escape.

"The favor you owe me, here it is: make him talk with me. I can't run." – Gold said.

"Alright, I'll catch him." – Emma replied, after what she ran after Baelfire.

Emma ran through New York streets for a while, doing her best to not let the guy escape. At some point, she decided to catch him by getting around a building from the other side. And this helped; she and the presumed Baelfire collided and fell on the ground. As Emma looked up to face him and then, she got stunned by shock. Baelfire was no other than… Neal, her ex-boyfriend!

"Neal…?"

"Emma…? I don't understand… what are you doing here…?" – Neal asked.

"What _I_ am doing here?" – Emma said with disbelief – "I won't answer until you tell me the truth. Are you Gold's son?"

"What are you talking about? Who's Gold…?"

"You lied to me…" – Emma said, feeling her anger rise – "You're from… _there_. You lied to me, and he did too…"

"What? Emma… Not that fast… What are you talking about? Who's Gold…?" – Neal asked, clearly confused.

"Your father! Rumplestiltskin!" – Emma almost yelled, astonishing Neal.

"He's… he's here…?"

"How else I could get in here…?!"

"Now, he came for me! Why did you do this…?!"

"I am the one who has the right to be angry!" – Emma shouted – "You knew who I was, where I came from this entire time?! Was it some plan of yours?! You actually never needed me!"

"Emma… Emma, please…" – Neal tried to calm her down.

"I need the truth!" – she shouted.

"Alright!" – Neal shouted back, making Emma shut up – "Just not here, okay? I hid from this man my entire life, I won't let him catch me. There's a café nearby, that's where we'll talk…"

"I'm going with you nowhere! If you have something to tell, tell me here!" – Emma protested.

"No, come with me… Don't worry, once we arrive, you can yell at me as much as you please." – Neal said.

Very unnerved, Emma followed Neal anyway, knowing it was the only way to finally get some answers.

Meanwhile, Emily and Gold were standing outside the building. Emily was eating a hot-dog Gold bought her and was trying to reassure her father.

"Don't worry, Gold. I'm sure Emma will catch him. I would have went with her, but her sportive condition is better than mine…" – Emily said in a somehow apologetic manner.

"I know, that's why I asked her." – Gold replied with a smile – "She's more used to run, considering she ran away from the foster system several times. But Baelfire hid from me during long years… so, he's very good at this."

"Well, at least we found him." – Emily said with a small smile, before saying seriously – "You know, I forgave you… for letting Belle and I alone. I am sure he'll forgive you too."

"But the circumstances of our separation weren't quite the same…" – Gold said.

"But now you're here. And you want to bring him back, right?" – Emily pointed out.

"More than anything." – Gold said with a nod.

"That's what truly matters." – Emily said with a sympathetic expression.

Mr Gold slightly nodded and smiled. Emily reminded him so much of Belle. He was also glad that she didn't inherit the worst traits of his personality.

 **Storybrooke**

Mary Margaret and David were sitting on a bench, while Little Em was playing with her ball, Lux T, on the playground. After a moment, Mary Margaret stated:

"She's having so much fun… you couldn't say she went through traumatic events the last few days."

"She's a child, she'll forget this quickly." – David said – "Besides, we all move on from our worst days. Look at our friends, Ashley and Sean. Their little family is growing. And even Regina, after all those years of anger and revenge, she lives a… more or less… normal life with her daughter Danielle. Mr Gold went to New York, searching for his son."

"You're right. We should savor the happy moments." – Mary Margaret agreed and she looked amused at how Little Em was now transforming Lux T into different objects – "Now, I'm wondering what Emma might be currently doing…"

"Oh, don't worry. She'll tell everything, once she comes back. And if something goes wrong, she'll surely let us know."

"I guess you're right." – Mary Margaret agreed with her husband.

The couple was unaware that Captain Hook was passing nearby and heard the part of the conversation which stated that Gold went out Storybrooke. The pirate thought it was the best moment to get his revenge. _"Since the Crocodile is outside Storybrooke, this means he has no magic. And so, he's vulnerable and I can kill him."_ – he thought for himself and walked back to his "Jolly Roger".

 **New York**

Neal and Emma were sitting face to face at a café table. As a waitress brought what Neal ordered, the girl noticed that Neal ordered a cup of cinnamon cocoa for her.

"I hadn't forgotten…" – Neal simply said.

"Don't expect this small gesture soften me that easily." – Emma said quietly, but sternly.

"Alright… What do you want to know? You need the truth, so ask me." – Neal said.

"Did you know the truth when we met?" – Emma asked.

"No, I didn't know. If I did, I wouldn't even get close to you."

"Oh, come on…"

"What 'come on'…?" – Neal asked, irritated by Emma's difficult attitude – "I was hiding. I came here to go away from… all this crap…"

"So, if you didn't know, you just used me. You just toyed with my heart, before simply breaking it." – Emma said, still convinced that between them was just a game for him.

"I didn't use you… When we first met, I didn't know… I found out later. The night we planned to run away… when I was on my way to meet you, I… met your friend… Lux."

 _Neal started to walk away, not even giving the cat a second glance. But he did not walk too far, as he suddenly felt the cat jump on his back. Neal glared at Lux, shouting:_

" _Hey! Get off of me…!"_

 _Before he had the time to push Lux, the cat suddenly whispered in Neal's ear:_

" _I know you're Baelfire."_

"You left me alone… without even properly breaking up with me… just because some talking cat told you so…?!" – Emma exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"Emma…"

"I loved you." – Emma stated, showing how hurt she was back then.

"I just wanted to help you…" – Neal said, not daring to look in his ex-girlfriend's eyes.

"Help me by breaking my heart?"

"Help you return to your home."

"Are you saying that our meeting was a coincidence? I mean, how is that even possible, if it wasn't your plan or your father's?"

"Think about it… he wanted you to break the curse. Our meeting would only prevent this." – Neal stated, as Emma stared at him with disbelief – "You don't believe it? But you should know better than anyone about destiny."

Emma sighed with exasperation. She hated to admit that Neal was right about it. Wasn't it destiny that brought her and the other five guardians to Storybrooke, so they could reunite and break the Dark Curse? Emma shook her head and after she made several gulps of her cocoa, Neal said:

"Maybe, our meeting had some purpose. Maybe the fact we met back then and that we're reuniting now makes some sense?"

"No, it doesn't." – Emma denied – "Well, our story is in the past now."

"But I noticed you're wearing Sailor R's pin I stole for you." – Neal pointed out with a smile.

Emma looked down and saw that her jacket was widely open, which permitted to see the inner side of it. It was there that was pinned the pins Neal gave her. She quickly unpinned it and put it on the table, as giving it back to him.

"I wear it for two reasons: one, because Sailor R is a part of my life and two, it reminds me that anyone can betray." – she said coldly – "Let's go. I made a deal with your father, so I would bring you to him."

"You made a deal with him?" – Neal asked, a bit annoyed by this fact.

"Yes, and I'll respect my part of it." – Emma said.

"But you don't have to. You can say that you missed me… if you do, you won't be forced to ever see me again." – Neal stated, making Emma wonder if she shouldn't rather take his offer.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Rumplestiltskin was in the training camp. He got called by the chief of the army, because he was needed to look after some creature hidden in a cage covered by a blanket. The chief explained that it was someone who could help them to defeat the Ogres, and he advised Rumple to be careful because it was a sly creature. As Rumple stood next to the cage, he heard a voice from the cage, calling his name. He removed the blanket from one side of the cage and he saw a little red haired girl, who had no eyes on her face. There were scars on the place her eyes were supposed to be.

"You're… a child…" – Rumple said surprised.

The girl pointed a finger in the direction of the bucket of water and she pleaded:

"Please… I hadn't drunk for days…"

"How do you know my name…?" – Rumple asked.

"I'm a seer." – the girl replied, revealing her palms on which she had blue eyes – "I see everything."

"No, that's impossible. You must have heard someone's conversation." – Rumple said, refusing to believe in such things.

"Rumplestiltskin, son of a coward, raised by spinners… you're fearing to become like your father…" – the little prophetess said, surprising Rumple by the veracity of her words – "Could I've heard that? I'm telling you, I see everything, even what hadn't happened."

"You mean the future? You can see the future?"

"Of course I can. Even yours."

"No, no, no… I won't surrender to this… dark magic."

"Even if it concerns your wife Milah?" – the girl asked.

"What's wrong, is she alright?" – Rumple asked worried.

"Give me water." – the seer said.

Rumple then gave to the prophetess a glass of water and then he demanded her to tell him what she knew. The girl drank a couple of gulps and then she said:

"She's already with a child."

Hearing this, Rumple smiled and he asked happily:

"I'll become a father?"

"Your wife will give birth to a son. But your actions of tomorrow on the battlefield will leave him fatherless."

"I will die…?" – Rumple asked in shock – "No, no, you must tell me how to avoid this."

"You can't." – the girl said.

"So, I'm done helping you." – Rumplestiltskin said, taking the glass of water from the girl's hands.

"That's now. But someday, you'll help me again."

"I bet Milah isn't even!" – Rumple said, refusing to believe the seer's words – "You said so only for me to get you water. And now, you're trying to trick me into the deserting."

"You'll see it." – the girl said – "Tomorrow, when the troops will go on the cows to battle, you'll know that I said the truth."

"On the cows? And who's going to handle the catapults? Milkmaids?" – Rumple asked sarcastically – "I have enough of your lies!"

"There is no escaping it. You'll have a son and your actions will leave him fatherless."

Angered, Rumple put the blanket back over, to finish this unpleasant conversation.

 **New York**

Emily and Mr Gold were now sitting inside, in the hall of the building Baelfire lived. Gold was very nervous; Emily could tell it by his tensed posture and by how he was toying with a ring on his finger. The girl then suggested:

"You know… if you're so nervous, you could… watch the future, to see what will happen?"

"It's not that easy… I didn't always have this power. And when I got it… well, it's not the kind of gift you want. Seeing the inevitable is a horrible price, and it's like a trap. The future is like a puzzle, with missing pieces. It's difficult to understand. And it's never like you think it is." – Gold explained to his daughter.

Emma then entered the building, and both of them looked at her. Gold then asked:

"Did you find him?"

"I'm sorry, your son… managed to escape." – Emma said, with a slight hesitancy.

Gold seemed disappointed, for a moment. Then, he began to ring in all the apartments, until someone finally opened the door which gave access to the stairs.

"Gold, what are you doing…?" – Emma asked.

"I'm looking for my son." – Gold replied.

"But he's not here…" – Emma said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"But he lives there." – Gold stated – "When he'll come back, I'll be waiting for him."

As they headed the 407th apartment, Emma said, trying to dissuade Gold:

"You can't just break and enter."

"That's actually something I'm good at."

"You could be arrested…" – Emma added.

"Good thing, my son and I will reunite at the trial." – Gold said, determinate as ever.

Emily looked at her friend, with a look of wonderment. She couldn't understand why her friend suddenly seemed so anxious. But she didn't dare to ask her, feeling that it was the wrong moment. Gold managed to open the door and the three entered the apartment.

 **Enchanted Forest**

It was a late evening. Rumple saw how several soldiers, with missing or badly damaged limbs, were brought at the military camp. Another soldier who watched the scene said:

"Lucky guys…"

"I doubt they would agree with you." – Rumple replied.

"They didn't die, but they can't fight. That means they'll be sent back home. It's the only way to be out of there alive." – the man explained – "When the ogres will tear you apart, you should pray for the death to be quick."

This statement made Rumple quite anxious. Then, the chief of the army made an announcement. The duke sent the best supplies and so the army wouldn't go to the battle walking, but riding. Rumplestiltskin asked:

"Riding what…?"

"What a question. Riding horses, of course!" – the chief replied, reassuring Rumple before he added – "Now, everybody takes a cow and prepare yourself."

"What… what did you just say…?" – Rumple asked alarmed.

"A cow. The saddles the duke sent are made of the best leather. We call them "cows"."

As everyone went prepare themselves for the battle to come, Rumplestiltskin went to the cage where he spoke with the seer the previous day.

"So, this is all true… I'll have a son… and I'll die…?! Answer!"

But pulling the blanket up, he saw that the cage was now empty. The man began to cry in despair, as he saw a huge hammer and he suddenly had an idea. He took the hammer and he blew it at his leg, damaging it badly, after what Rumple collapsed on the ground, shouting in pain.

 **New York**

Gold, Emily and Emma were walking around in Baelfire's apartment. Besides the furniture, a few books and movies, and some clothes, the guy didn't possess too much things. It was a typical apartment of a single and lone person. But then, Emma's attention got attracted by something. It was a map of the United States, hanging on the wall. She approached it, recognizing it immediately. It was the same map on which Neal asked her to point on the place they would run to together. Emma saw that "Tallahassee" was encircled by a red marker pen. This made Emma feel a bit emotional. But then, she noticed two points on the map, marked by black crosses. One of them was Michigan and the other was Boston. Next to each cross were written dates. Next to Michigan, it was written from 2009 to 2011. Boston indicated the year 2011 and to it was attached a phrase from a newspaper: "Where is Sailor R?" Emma understood that these were the locations where Sailor R was doing her superhero job. So, Neal was keeping informed about Rosalie's activity? Like he said her earlier, he wanted to make sure she would break the curse and finally find her family. As Emma was deep in thought, Gold noticed this and he asked:

"Did you find something, Miss Swan?"

"No… it's just a map… He seems to like Sailor R." – Emma said, as neutrally as she could manage, but Gold didn't buy it.

"If it's nothing important, why are you still staring at this map?"

Emma then turned to face Mr Gold, who after a moment said:

"You are lying to me."

"No, I… let's pursue our researches…"

"No, no, you definitely saw something. Tell me, what was it?"

"I saw nothing…" – Emma tried to dissuade the man.

"Tell me!" – Gold demanded.

"Guys, please…" – Emily stood between them, raising her hands in a calming manner.

But Gold said to his daughter:

"Emily, it would be better if your friend and I spoke alone."

"No, I can't leave you two like this…" – Emily protested.

"Let us alone!" – Gold said sternly, showing Emily that arguing with him wasn't the best option.

The girl sighed in exasperation, but before she walked to the other room, she said:

"But I hope you won't…"

"No, I won't hit her, if it's what worries you." – Gold said, making Emily walk away reluctantly.

Then, as they were alone, Gold addressed Emma again:

"What are you hiding from me…? Did he tell you something?!"

"No, he told me nothing…!" – Emma exclaimed, seeing that she was in a bad posture.

"But you've talked?!" – Gold asked, after what he saw in Emma's eyes that he got it right – "Tell me the truth now! We've made a deal! A deal! And no one breaks a deal with me!"

It was at that moment when Neal entered the apartment, shouting at his father in order to stop him:

"Hey! Leave her alone."

 **Enchanted Forest**

Limping, Rumple walked home, where Milah was holding her newborn son in her arms. As her husband entered the house, he asked:

"Milah… how did you call him…?"

"Baelfire." – Milah replied with a smile.

"That's a strong name!" – Rumple exclaimed content, before collapsing on the ground due to the horrible pain in his leg.

"He'll need it… considering the fact he'll have to grow up as your son…" – Milah commented.

"What are you talking about?" – Rumple asked as he sat on a chair.

"Rumple, is that true…?" – Milah asked on edge of tears.

"What is true…?"

"That you crippled yourself… so you wouldn't have to fight and you would've be sent home…"

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone! Rumors go quickly from the front… Rumple, did you do this to yourself?" – Milah asked, before doing it much louder – "Did you do this to yourself?!"

"Yes!" – Rumple shouted back at his wife, who looked disgusted by his action – "A seer told me that I would die in the battle…!"

"You did this because a _seer_ told you to do it?!"

"She was right about everything else… I left the front to be with you… to be with Baelfire…" – Rumplestiltskin tried to explain himself.

"You left because you were afraid." – Milah protested with disgust – "You're what everyone thinks you were… a coward! Just like your father!"

This statement angered Rumple, who despite his pain, stood from his chair and shouted:

"I'm nothing like my father! He did abandon me! I would never do that to my son! I only did this for him… for our boy… to save him from the same fate I suffered: growing up without a father."

"You sent him to a fate much worse… growing up as your son." – Milah said.

"What else could I do…?" – Rumple asked almost in despair.

"You could've fought, Rumple… you could've died!"

"You don't mean that…" – Rumple said, shaking his head – "You don't mean that…"

Without saying a word, Milah gave Baelfire to her husband, before she went outside to get water. As he looked at his newborn son, Rumple vowed:

"It's alright, Bae… it's alright. Your papa's here… And I promise… that I'll never, _ever_ leave you…"

 **New York**

Mr Gold was petrified for a moment. Finally, after long years, his son Baelfire was finally there, standing in front of him. He spoke:

"Bae… you came back for me…"

"I came to defend her." – Neal corrected him – "I saw what you do to people who break your deals."

"Bae, please, let's talk…" – Gold begged.

"I don't want to talk with you. You can go."

"I won't go anywhere." – Gold protested, determined to have a talk with his son after all those years.

"Get out of my apartment!" – Neal shouted.

"Neal…" – tried to soften him a bit.

"Emma, leave it to me." – Neal protested.

Their little interaction made Gold realize that Bae and Emma knew each other. He asked, to make sure:

"You know each other, don't you?"

"Well, you sent me after him…" – Emma began.

"Stop this, Miss Swan." – Gold cut her harshly – "You definitely know each other."

None of them spoke, awkwardly looking at each other and at Mr Gold. The man suddenly understood and he said:

"You dated each other, didn't you…?"

"How so…?"

It was Emily. She had just come back from the other room, hearing Neal's voice. She asked to her friend:

"You and Baelfire… used to date each other?"

"Yes, we did." – Emma answered, since there was no point of hiding this anymore – "Sorry I didn't tell… the past emerged itself so suddenly, so I… just couldn't cope…"

"Okay, let's leave this aside…" – Emily said, saving Emma from further explanations.

Emily herself never had a boyfriend, but she knew that relationships between an ex boyfriend and an ex girlfriend were always complicated. Plus, she knew Emma wouldn't like to discuss this in the current situation, especially not in front of Gold.

"So, this is Baelfire?" – Emily then asked, turning to her father, who just nodded.

"Who is she…?" – Neal asked a bit confused.

"Bae, her name is Emily…" – Gold started – "…and she…"

"I am his daughter." – Emily finished for him, seeing that it was a difficult announcement for him to make in this situation.

After she said that, Neal seemed shocked. He looked at her, and then at his father to make sure it wasn't some joke. But he could see that they both were serious. So… his father had another child? And the girl came on his side to search for him? As Neal was speechless, Emily spoke:

"Look, this is difficult, but… your father made a long way to finally find you. So… don't you think you should at least give him… one conversation…?"

Neal sighed. He couldn't disagree with her. True, he really didn't want to speak with his father, the one who abandoned him, but just one conversation wasn't a torment. Plus, since Emily took his side, who knew, maybe there was a tiny chance he deserved one conversation.

"Alright… you have three minutes." – Neal said.

So, both Gold and Neal walked to the other room.

"I know I made mistakes. But you must believe me." – Gold started – "I want to live them down. There's no worse pain than regret."

"What about abandonment?" – Neal commented.

"Please… Let me live down my fault."

"And how will you do this? I grew up alone. I grew up fatherless. Can you live this down?" – Neal asked, not expecting Gold have an actual solution.

"Yes, I can." – Gold replied.

"Two minutes."

"Come in Storybrooke with me. There's magic. I can make you fourteen again." – Gold offered – "We can have a fresh start."

"Fourteen? I don't want to be fourteen again, are you insane?" – Neal exclaimed, offended by this offer.

"I can't live down the lost time, but I can erase memories."

"Erase who I am? No, thank you." – Neal rejected the offer – "One minute."

"Bae, please… give me a chance…" – Gold begged his son – "You once loved me."

"When you were a good man." – Neal pointed out.

"But I can become him again. I changed. Look, I came here, in this town, without magic."

"Yes, but you still want to use it to live down your fault. You still think it can solve anything. But you can't! You have no idea what I went through. You worry about yourself, but do you imagine how it was for me? Every night, so many years that you can't imagine, the last thing saw before falling asleep was you. You and I, next to that pit… your hand holding mine… and then, unclenching it. And while I was falling, I could only see your face, when you preferred your power to me. You left me. Now is my turn. I am now leaving you." – Neal said, expressing what he had on his heart.

"I'm so sorry…" – Gold said, on edge of tears.

"I don't care." – Neal replied harshly – "I didn't get any comfort, you won't get it either. It's time for you to go."

Then, Neal left the room, leaving Gold heartbroken.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Rumplestiltskin, now as the Dark One, was in the woods in order to meet the seer who predicted his fate years ago. The seer, who was now a grown up young woman, said:

"I was expecting you."

"So, you must know what I came for." – the Dark One said.

"What I predicted during the Ogres war got finally accomplished." – the seer stated.

"Well, if you can say so… I crippled myself, got proclaimed as a coward, my wife left me, my son got called to the front, I became the Dark One, and _then_ Bae disappeared. So yeah, my actions at the battlefield left my son fatherless. But it would've been nice to know those unpleasant details!"

"Knowing it would have changed nothing. You would have been powerless against your fate." – the seer replied.

"Just like _you_ are!" – Rumple said with a giggle, beginning magically to choke the seer – "Now you surely know why I came here."

"You want to find your son." – the seer stated, after what the Dark One released her, and then she said using her power – "You'll find him…"

"How?" – Rumple asked – "And this time, don't miss any details."

"That won't be an easy way… it will take long years… you'll need a curse… a curse powerful enough to take everyone away from this world…" – the seer said, beginning to feel exhausted.

"Yes, yes, I know. There's something else, tell me."

"But you won't be the one to cast it… someone else will… and you won't break it either… someone else will…" – the seer said.

"Tell more!" – Rumple ordered.

"That's all I know…" – the seer said exhausted – "Even my power has limits."

"That's not enough, dearie!" – the Dark One said, beginning to choke the seer again.

"If you want to see the road to take, there's one way…" – the seer said, offering her hands – "Take away this burden…"

Without thinking twice, Rumple grabbed her hands. A light emitted from their joined hands as he began to absorb this power and the seer was yelling in pain.

 **New York**

As Neal entered the room where Emma and Emily were waiting, Emily asked:

"So? How did it go…?"

"He got his three minutes." – Neal said simply.

Emma then approached Neal and she said quietly:

"You know… Emily expected she could know you better."

"Yeah, we're half siblings…" – Neal muttered – "Do you think it's a good idea…?"

"She went through difficult things too. It'll make good for you both. She'll understand you, what you went through…"

Neal mused about it during a moment, before saying:

"You know… perhaps you're right. Maybe I need this too."

Neal wanted to walk to Emily, but Emma grabbed his arm, making him stop. As he looked at her questioningly, Emma warned him:

"Don't deceive her. Don't break her heart like you once broke mine."

"I won't, you can be sure of that." – Neal said.

Emma stood aside, to let the two to talk together. Neal said after a short silence:

"So… you are my half-sister. It's Emily, right…?"

"Yes. And you are Baelfire… it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." – he said – "Never thought I would have a sibling…"

"Well, now you have one." – Emily said with a small grin – "If you're disappointed, well, just deal with it."

Neal couldn't suppress a small grin on his turn. Gold watched the two beginning to talk from the other room, and he remembered some words the seer said him long years ago.

 **Enchanted Forest**

As Rumple was getting the seer's power, he said:

"I see… nothing. There's too much things…"

"The future is like a puzzle." – the seer stated – "It's made of pieces that have to be solved… With time, you will learn to separate what can be from what will be."

Rumplestiltskin then let go of the woman, who collapsed on the ground, her vital energy drained.

"So, that's why you gave me your power!" – the Dark One exclaimed – "To get rid of your torment!"

"With time, you'll work on it…"

Rumple was about to walk away, but the seer stopped him:

"Wait… to thank you, I'll give you one piece of puzzle… you'll reunite with your son… and it'll happen in the most unexpected way…"

"How?" – Rumple asked irritated.

"A young girl will help to reconcile…" – the seer began, picking Rumple's interest – "She's special… But be careful, Rumplestiltskin… she's one of those people… who will start a new era of light… An era where darkness doesn't have its place…"

At those words, the seer died. Rumple thought about her words for a moment. No darkness? Would that mean he will eventually…? No, there had to be a way to prevent this. An era of light can't be eternal.

"Well… I'll find a way for my darkness to kill the light." – Rumple said to himself.

* * *

 **A/N: The reason why I didn't make Emily be Rumple's fate, it's because it would create plot holes in season 3. And for Ashley and Sean expecting a child is because later in the series we see Ashley with her baby, so my friend and I decided that Alex could have a sibling. Reviews are always welcome.**


	24. Deadly poison! Aqua's healing increases!

**Hello guys! Here it is, the next chapter of the Neal arc! Hope you'll like it and enjoy! The whole chapter was written by me, but I asked for my friend to write an ending as a basis which I later edited.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing. All rights to their respective owners, non profit fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Deadly poison. Aqua's healing increases.**

 **New York**

Neal and Emily were talking while they were walking through the New York streets, and they both got well along together.

"So, you, Emma and four other girls were sent from the Enchanted Forest to this world, in order to accomplish your mission?" – Neal asked, after he listened Emily's detailed enough story.

"Yes. Otherwise, the Dark Curse would take effect on us, and we would stay babies forever." – Emily said – "Storybrooke would have been frozen in time for all eternity."

"I wouldn't envy them…" – Neal commented – "My father sent you away too, I see…"

"No, he has nothing to do. In fact, until I arrived in Storybrooke, he didn't even know I existed… He fell in love with my mum, who was his maid. Then, I don't know things in details, but it finished by Gold drive her out of his castle. And… it appeared that mum was pregnant with me." – Emily explained, feeling awkward telling Neal this part.

"I recognize my father there." – Neal said with a sigh, then he changed the topic – "And how was it to battle a dragon? Were you scared?"

"You have no idea how…" – Emily giggled – "We all were, but what wouldn't you do, to keep your town in peace? Besides, it was no less thrilling than defeating Exitumia."

"Even though I never knew her, I totally agree." – Neal said with a smile – "Tell me about your mother now. I lost mine long time ago… I inherited her drawing skills… Did you inherit something from yours?"

"I inherited her love for books and desire for adventures!" – Emily said with a proud smile – "We're alike in a lot of points."

"A mummy girl, I see…?" – Neal asked in a teasing way, after what both him and his new sister laughed.

Mr Gold and Emma were walking behind them, observing how the two were progressively creating a family bond between them. Gold was glad that both of his children were getting along, but he also felt sad that he was rejected by his son and he couldn't really fit with the two together. Emma noticed this and she said:

"Don't worry; he'll forgive you with time."

"Hope you're right, Miss Swan." – the man replied.

Then, Neal offered to both Emily and Emma a New York pizza, which he claimed to be the best in the world. Feeling bad that he didn't invite his father, Emily invited him instead, even though Neal did his best to keep his distances with his father. So, walking with Emma a bit aside, the Dark One asked:

"Talk to him. Convince him to come to Storybrooke."

"Why would I do this? If I remember well, I owed you _one_ service." – Emma pointed out.

"That's not only about me, Miss Swan. But it's also for your friend." – Gold said – "Bae and Emily are siblings, you can't change that. You might not like to see Neal enter your life again, but Emily needs him."

Emma sighed and nodded. She hated that Gold was right. She really didn't want Neal back in her life. Especially that she knew for sure that they would never be together again. And it was painful. When she met him a couple of hours ago, she remembered all those feelings she had when she was with him… plus, those she had after he left her alone, breaking her heart. Then, Neal and Emily approached them once more, to say that they planned to go to museum all together.

"We should return to Neal's apartment, to take our cameras." – Emily said.

"All right, let's go then." – Emma said, after what they went back to the building Neal was living in.

This time, Emily was walking on Gold's side, while Neal and Emma were behind them. It was the best occasion for her to make the offer she didn't want to make, but which she had to. Neal said with a smile:

"Emily is a nice girl… Maybe it's because I don't see my father in her. Well, except her eyes, that is."

"True… Look, we have to return back home soon." – Emma stated, thinking it would be the best way to start the topic.

"But… She and I are getting along so well… We didn't talk enough yet." – Neal said.

"So… you could come with us." – Emma offered.

"To Storybrooke?"

"According to your apartment, not much keeps you here." – Emma commented.

"You're wrong. Look, there's something I have to say. There are… circumstances." – Neal started, but at that moment, they approached the building.

Gold said that he would wait them down in the hall, while the three young people would go up in the apartment. When the three of them were there, Emma asked:

"So, what are those circumstances?"

"Well, actually…" – Neal started nervously, but he got interrupted by Emily, who saw something through the window.

"Emma… look." – she said.

Emma approached her friend and she saw Captain Hook, approaching their building!

"Captain Hook…" – Neal commented, recognizing him.

"You know him?" – Emma asked surprised, but he ignored her question.

"He's after our father, Neal…!" – Emily exclaimed – "We must stop him!"

Emma and Emily exchanged a glance, after what they grabbed their magical items to transform into their Sailor forms.

"Light Cosmic Power!"

"Lightning Element Power!"

Neal watched at them speechless. He was clearly surprised to see his newly found sister and his ex-girlfriend like this. Well, he knew that Emma was supposed to be some mystical hero, like Lux once said him, and he also knew that she had some connection with Sailor R. But he never thought that Sailor R could be not the only Sailor heroine. It was with those thoughts that he, on the side of Sailor Light and Sailor Lightning, was running down the stairs to the hall. They arrived just at time, because it was at that moment when Hook opened the door and showed himself. Gold looked terrified to see him there, since he had no magic to defend himself.

"I waited for this moment so long, Crocodile!" – Hook said.

"Stop right there! Don't even think about harm him!" – Emily shouted.

"We, the protectors of the Light, shall punish you, for causing trouble in this Land Without Magic!" – Emma added.

"You're so funny girls." – Hook said with a sarcastic smile – "You can't prevent this revenge I waited for during so long years!"

He raised his hook again, and he was about to hit Gold, but Emily quickly pushed him aside… to be hit in his place! Emma gasped in horror, seeing how the pirate quickly removed his hook, now covered by blood, out of her friend's body. She quickly grabbed her tiara and threw it in his direction:

"Light Tiara Magic!"

The magic tiara hit him and knocked him down. As he fell unconscious, Neal and Emma bent to their friend, who obviously was suffering.

"Emily…!" – Gold exclaimed as he sat on his suffering daughter's side – "Oh, Emily… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Gold then gently raised her on her feet and Neal helped him to get her to his apartment. They laid her on the couch and Emma finally joined them, saying:

"I found a cupboard and I locked him there, so he won't bother us. Look, he had a map! He arrived there on his ship!"

"A pirate ship in New York?" – Neal asked surprised.

"Someone once enchanted it, so it's invisible to others… long story." – Emma said, after what she bent to her friend and asked – "Emily, how are you feeling?"

"Not so well…" – she replied, and as Gold wanted to examine the injury, he saw that there was some green liquid on the wound.

"What's this…?" – Emma asked with worry and a hint of disgust.

"Oh no… It's a poison. Hook prepares it himself, and there's no antidote!" – Gold said, horrified.

"There must be something we could do!" – Neal exclaimed.

"We must return to Storybrooke! There's magic and all…" – Emma suggested.

"I'll get a car…" – Neal said, standing up.

"No, we don't have enough time!" – Gold protested – "We need something faster! Hook's ship shall do it."

"The Jolly Roger instead of a car…?" – Emily asked.

"It's the quickest ship in the world." – Gold reassured her.

"But who will drive it?" – Emma asked – "The one who can wants your death, Gold."

"I can." – Neal said, to everyone's surprise.

As Gold sat on his daughter's side, Neal went to pass a call, to get a car. Emma passed a call too, but to warn her family about what happened. She thought that Storybrooke should be informed about the event, to better prepare the conditions for the cure.

 **Storybrooke**

"Oh David, that's just horrible!" – Mary Margaret exclaimed after she finished to talk with Emma on the phone – "Captain Hook went to New York and he poisoned Emily!"

"We should have had a better look on him…" – David shook his head – "So, I guess they're coming back here?"

"Yes, they are… Oh, I hope she'll be alright…"

"Killian hurt Emily…?" – Little Em asked, who heard their conversation.

"Oh, I know, you must be disappointed…" – Mary Margaret said, hugging her lightly.

"No, it's… it's alright." – Little Em said – "I know that my dad used to be a villain."

Mary Margaret and David decided to get prepared for Emma and other's arrival, so they can quickly bring Emily to the pawnshop and heal her. As the two adults went outside, Little Em followed.

"What can I do to help?" – Little Em asked.

"You do nothing." – David protested – "You better go back inside and don't go out without us. You're never safe enough."

"But I wanna help! Look, I can be a nurse!" – Little Em said, transforming her Lux T ball into a first aid kit.

Mary Margaret smiled amused, and she said:

"Alright, you can come with us to welcome everyone back. But then, Emily will need a calm atmosphere to heal properly and you'll return to the loft."

"Alright…" – Little Em said, slightly disappointed.

She then retransformed the first aid kit back into her toy's original form. None of the three people noticed that Greg Mendell, who was now out of the hospital noticed the transformation scene. The man was authorized to go back home a couple of hours ago, but after what he saw during the night of his car accident, he had decided to stay and investigate a little. He filmed on his phone how Little Em in one movement transformed her ball into a totally different object, and Greg decided to send the video to a person he knew well. He selected in his list of contacts the person named "Her" and he immediately sent the video.

 **New York**

Neal and Emma were running to a car Neal had prepared. They would ride to the point where the Jolly Roger was and then, they would take the ship to go to Storybrooke.

"Here's our car." – Neal said, as they approached a grey car parked alongside the street. He took a key from where the wheel was.

"Don't tell me it's stolen." – Emma said.

"No, friends borrowed it for me." – Neal replied.

"They're too generous." – Emma remarked.

"Err… Look, coming back to our conversation…"

But his words got interrupted once more, by someone screaming her name. It was an afro-american young girl, almost a woman, approached the young man and they exchanged a tender hug.

"What are you doing here?" – Neal asked with an embarrassing smile.

"I got worried." – she replied – "You call me, saying that you must go…"

"No, don't worry, nothing happened…" – Neal reassured her (even though it was a lie), as Emma looked at them in embarrassment.

"That's good… so, explain me, what's going on…?"

"Neal…" – Emma said, giving him the clue that he should introduce her to the girl.

For a couple of seconds, Neal said nothing so, the girl gave her hand to Emma and she introduced herself with a smile:

"I'm Tamara."

"Emma." – she said, as they shook their hands.

"She's my fiancée…" – Neal announced.

This announcement hit Emma in the heart. True, she knew very well that she and Neal didn't belong together and their story was in the past now, but still it hurt her to see how he moved on, to see another woman on his side, taking the place which once belonged to her. Fortunately, Tamara didn't stay long and short after, Neal and Emma went to the car and then Gold brought Emily in it. Emma was surprised that Neal could drive a car and that he had his own apartment.

"I added a couple of months to my birth date." – Neal explained – "People think I'm eighteen, which won't be a lie very soon."

They soon arrived to the Jolly Roger. Emma and Gold were surprised to see Neal's skills at sailing and wondered who could have learned him. Emma then went to the captain's cabin, where Emily was lying.

"How do you feel…?" – Emma asked, sitting next to Emily.

"I knew better days…" – Emily weakly replied.

Then, Emma took Emily's hand in her own and looked straight into her friend's eyes. Then, she said with a firm voice:

"You _will_ make it, Emily."

 **Celestial Kingdom, eons ago**

Queen Serenita and her little daughter, Princess Selene, were walking through long corridors of their huge castle. Selene noticed in the gardens the five Sailor Guardians, training their powers. The five girls saw their queen and princess pass nearby, which made them interrupt their activity and bow to them in respect. But seconds after, they returned to what they were doing. Selene smiled. The five girls were very young girls, but they already were the best guardians of the queen, her mum. They were the closest people to the royalty in the whole court and they also were very admired by others.

"I wonder if I'll be like them someday…" – Selene said.

"You will, have no doubt of that." – the queen replied with a smile – "You're the princess and you have great power of Light."

"I know. My duty will be to protect the Eternal Crystal, and use its power for good." – the little princess said, retelling what her mother taught her not so long ago.

"True. But that's not all. Since you're a goddess and my daughter, you have the greatest, the purest white magic." – Queen Serenita said.

"So, I'll be able to do things like you can do?" – Selene asked with an excited smile, proper to a kid.

"Yes. We, gods, are the origin of the magic and so we can use it. Most of gods are good and some… aren't really. The latter ones' magic tends to be dark. But you and I are the goddesses of Light, and our magic is pure. You and I, Selene, we have light magic." – Serenita explained to her daughter, who was excitingly listening to her mum.

 **Storybrooke**

David, Mary Margaret and Little Em arrived at the port, where they saw Emma getting out of the boat, followed by Gold and Neal, who helped Emily to walk.

"How are you, guys…?" – Mary Margaret said as she ran to them.

"Well, more or less, as you can see…" – Emma said, giving a worried look in her friend's direction.

"So, you are Emma's parents?" – Neal asked to David and Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, that's us." – David replied.

"And you are… Emma's ex-boyfriend…?" – Little Em asked, with a hint of insecurity in her tone.

Little Em heard Mary Margaret's phone call, when Emma informed her mother about who Gold's son revealed himself to be. Now that Emma and Neal met again, something made Little Em's heart worry, but the child couldn't yet understand why.

"Guilty." – Neal replied – "And… who are you, kid?"

Neal knew that she couldn't be Emma's little sister, because from what he knew, no one aged during the Dark Curse. So, Snow White and Charming couldn't have had another child during that period of time.

"Oh, she's… she's Emma's little cousin. From my side." – Mary Margaret said, after what Emma gave her mother a grateful glance.

"Now, returning to our main problem." – Gold said, reminding that they had no time to chat at the current moment – "Help me bring Emily to my pawnshop."

David and Mary Margaret nodded and they helped the girl to walk to their car. Mr Gold then turned to Emma and rhetorically asked:

"Your friend Alex has a healing power, doesn't she?"

Emma nodded, seeing what the man meant. How didn't she think about that?

"Now, go find her and bring her to my shop. I guess you won't need to ask twice for her to heal her friend."

"Right, I'll be back within minutes…!" – Emma said, after what she ran in the direction of the Hermans' house. When Emma arrived, she knocked on the door and Sean was the one to open it. He smiled at her and said:

"Emma! You're back! It's nice to see you, Alex will be very glad…"

"Mr Herman, I need Alex quickly!" – Emma interrupted him – "It's very urgent!"

Seeing Emma's face, Sean understood that it had to be very serious, so he didn't wait long before calling for his daughter. Alex quickly appeared too and she didn't have time to say or ask Emma anything, because Emma said:

"Follow me! We need your healing powers!"

"Wh… what…? Why, what happened?" – Alex said, confused.

"Emily is dying, hurry!" – Emma exclaimed.

As soon as she said so, Alex was out in no time, running on Emma's side to Mr Gold's pawnshop.

"Aqua Element Power!" – Alexandra yelled and within seconds, she turned into Sailor Aqua.

The two girls arrived at the pawnshop, and Alex gasped, seeing Emily weak and in pain.

"Oh gods… what happened…?" – she said, bringing her hands to her mouth.

"It's all this pesky pirate." – Mr Gold said with anger – "He intended to poison me, but… Emily interfered… and got hit instead."

"Can you help her?" – Neal asked.

"Yes, of course…" – Alexandra said, approaching Emily and she raised her both hands above the wound – "Aquatic Heal."

Neal then asked quietly to Emma:

"So, she's one of your team too?"

"Isn't it obvious?" – Emma replied – "And there are three more of us."

"I know, Lux told me something about… "Chosen Six"…"

"That's how our team is called. We were destined to defeat darkness and break the Dark Curse. But we're also called the Sailor Guardians."

"So, I suppose Sailor R is in Storybrooke right now?" – Neal asked, trying to hide the fact he was somehow excited to meet his idol.

Well, Sailor R was not exactly his idol, he liked her like everyone did, but she had a particular meaning for him. Sailor R was Emma's idol, she's the person on the pins he once offered to Emma, and she was one of the multiple elements which constitute the fight against the darkness. And she also was from the Enchanted Forest, just like him.

"Yes, sure thing." – Emma answered.

"What takes you so long?" – Gold asked to Sailor Aqua, who obviously was progressing very slowly in the healing process.

"I don't know… It doesn't work…" – Alex said, lowering her hands – "It must be because I don't know this poison."

"You won't abandon her, will you?!" – Gold's tone began to rise – "You'll pursue your work, dearie, until Emily is completely healed!"

"The poison is too deep in her organism…!" – Sailor Aqua tried to explain once more – "When I use my power, I must imagine the damage of the patient's injury regressing. But now I can't really do it, because I can't really see how the poison works."

"It's killing my daughter, that's how the poison works!" – Gold snapped back.

"Please… stop this you two…" – Emily weakly begged.

"She's right. Seeing the important people for her fight with each other isn't the thing she should assist to now." – Neal commented.

"And this won't solve the problem either." – Emma stated – "Someone else should know how to help. Maybe the Mother Superior could?"

"Yes, she's the Blue Fairy, she must help!" – Alex stood up – "Let's go find her!"

"That's useless waste of time." – Gold commented, to what the two girls and Neal looked at him questioningly – "If even I don't know the antidote, she for sure doesn't either."

"Don't think so high about you…" – Neal said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Alex. Let's go find the fairy." – Emma said, and the two girls went out the pawnshop.

They soon arrived at the convent, where they explained the situation to Mother Superior. But to their disappointment, she shook her head and said:

"I'm really sorry girls… But I never faced this poison before, so I can't deal with it. The Dark One knows much more about it than I do."

"But you're the Blue Fairy…!" – Emma exclaimed – "You surely can do something..!"

"Fairies' magic has limits too, you know."

"No… no, that can't be…" – Emma said in despair, her eyes turning teary – "There's no cure for my friend… we can do nothing…!"

Emma couldn't bear the thought to lose her friend once more. Not after how they all died back then, in the Celestial Kingdom. So, she began to cry, remembering the horrific sight of her friends in sailor suits lying lifeless on the ground, while she was powerless to do something. This was what led her to grab her father's sword and pierce it through her own body, ending her own life. Emma didn't immediately realize that she was crying. She was crying both of the horrible final memory and the fact that her fried could die, once again. Like every time she was going through a similar experience, her hair turned silver.

"What's with her hair…?" – Mother Superior asked worried.

"It turns like this every time she remembers the final memory of her past life, as Princess Selene…" – Alex explained, as she was gently rubbing Emma's shoulders.

"Hey, that's it…" – Mother Superior mumbled.

She then, to Emma and Alex's surprise, suddenly plunked one Emma's hair. As the girl looked at hair questioningly, the religious woman explained:

"Sorry, but I'll need this. It's for something I'm working on for some time now."

Then, the two girls went back to Mr Gold's shop, their mood down and almost hopeless.

Meanwhile in the pawnshop, Gold was holding Emily's hand in his own ones and he was mentally preying that the Guardians would find a solution. He hated being this powerless.

"Gold… in case I won't make it, promise me something…"

"Emily, _no_." – he said firmly – "You _will_ , and so no promises have to be made."

"You can't be so sure…" – the girl replied – "Please, listen. In case I… I go away… please, restore Belle's memory."

"I'll do in any case, Emily." – Gold said.

"But… just to make sure… and if… if you can't, remind her the person she truly is. Tell her that she's a beauty, who managed to love a beast, with all her heart. Please, promise you'll tell her… so she can know who she is. _Please_ , Gold, will you?" – Emily begged.

With tears in his eyes, he said, trying to suppress a sob:

"Of course, my dear. I'll make sure she knows. She'll know, through my stories about you, Emily… because you two are so similar…"

Then, the father and daughter hugged. They rarely hugged, but every time they did, it made the gesture even more special. Neal felt himself emotive as he saw his father be so gentle and tender with his daughter. It reminded him of the times they had father and son moments together, at the time before Rumplestiltskin became the Dark One. When Gold pulled away from his weak daughter, Neal said:

"I… I don't remember you like this…"

Gold chuckled at this and he said:

"I have a lot of love in me, Bae. I spent my entire life searching for you, just to say that I love you… and that I'm sorry."

"Who knew you would break our deal…" – Neal commented, after a moment of silence.

"I made the wrong choice." – Gold stated, after what he offered his hand, so his son would take it – "Can I…?"

"I'm still angry." – Neal said, avoiding looking at his father.

A moment passed. Emily then said:

"Neal… Please, he's really sorry. You should make up with him."

Neal could take it no more. He knew his sister was right. He grabbed tightly his father's hand and then, they hugged each other as Neal let escape a sob. As they let go of each other, Neal took Emily's hand and he said with a smile, but also with tears:

"You're amazing you know…"

Emily only gave a weak smile and a slight nod to her half-brother. It was at that moment when Alex and Emma entered the room.

"So?" – Gold asked.

"She's unable to help…" – Emma replied – "But… but we can't give up like this."

"I'm going to try once more." - Alexandra said as she put her hands over Emily's injury.

Sailor Aqua was ready to try over and over now. Even if it would deadly exhaust her, she didn't care. It was the only option they had and they weren't about not even give it a second try, if there was a tiny chance to save her. Emma was thinking the same. She wasn't ready to see her friend die just yet. Sailor Aqua then said, concentrated:

"Aquatic Heal."

Emma put her hands on Alexandra's shoulders, in a "you can do this" manner. It was the least she could do to help, only to mentally support her friend, the only healer of the group. As everyone was staring at Emily, they didn't notice that a golden small aura of light began to glow from Emma's hands and a soft glowing star on her forehead. This aura manifested itself within Alexandra making her Aquatic Heal more powerful, which had for effect to be very efficient against the poison. Within seconds, the poison was erased from the organism and the wound was gone. Emily was now healed and saved. Emily felt very alive and healthy now and she squealed:

"Yes! Yes, the poison is gone…!"

Without saying a word, Gold tightly hugged his daughters, and Alexandra noticed that the man had a single tear in the corner of his eye. Emily then hugged her half-brother, it was their first hug ever.

"I'm so glad you lived…" – Neal said.

"So am I, you know." – Emily replied with a smile.

As they pulled away, it was only then that Emily noticed Emma's glowing hands as well as the star on her forehead. Emma noticed too and as she looked surprised at her hands, the light and the star vanished away.

"Emma…? You have magic?" - Emily asked.

It was nice to see that she and Danielle weren't the only ones with magic in their team. (Emily knew that she had magic, inherited from Gold, but she didn't have the opportunity to try or learn it yet.) Everyone looked as much surprised, and Alex said:

"I understand… your magic helped me to heal Emily…!"

"I suppose I did…" – Emma said, still very surprised at what just happened.

As she looked back at her hands, with which she had just made a miracle, she thought: _"But how is that possible…?"_

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, even in this fanfic, Emma has white magic! :D For the most confused ones, it's an inherited magic from her mum, Queen Serenita. Reviews, please? *puppy eyes***


	25. Ultimate choice, darkness renewed

**Already a new act! This was fast, huh? I wrote this one entirely on my own. This is a more... psychological chapter. Here we explore Regina's inner demons and how hard it is for her to fight them.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners. Non profit fan fiction.**

* * *

 **Ultimate choice. Darkness renewed.**

 **Storybrooke, 14 years ago**

A man and his son were camping in the forest and the father was teaching his son to tie a lanyard keychain. The boy had chosen the red and green colors, because it was the colors of Luke and Darth Vader's lightswords. As he finished, his father then gave him his own first lanyard keychain as a gift. They decided that it was time to have dinner, but suddenly, the wind began to rise. Thinking it was an upcoming storm, the father and the son hid inside the tent. They could see a huge purple cloud approaching before it violently went through the area.

The next morning, the two went out the tent and they looked around to see the mess the purple cloud created.

"Wow… all of this was a… storm?!" – the boy exclaimed, very surprised.

"An hurricane…" – the father corrected him.

The two then left their damaged camp, thinking which direction they should take to reach the closest town. But then, they saw that very near, down the hill, there was a town! Soon, they were in the town and as they were walking in the streets, the father was saying:

"We passed there yesterday…! There was nothing… It's like… a whole town appeared from nowhere…"

As he and his son stared at the unmoving from 8:15 clock tower, a sheriff car stopped next to them. A man went out of the car and asked:

"Can I help you? Are you lost?"

"Who are you? And what's this town?" – the father asked.

"I'm Graham, the local sheriff. Welcome to Storybrooke." – the sheriff replied, shaking hands with the newcomer.

Meantime, Regina awoke in her bed. It was her first morning in Storybrooke, the town she just created with the Dark Curse. She stood up and walked to the window. As she looked at the town through it, she smiled and said:

"I did it… I won."

Regina then opened her wardrobe and chose a new outfit for the day. The Mayor then went out, and she enjoyed observing everyone around while she was walking in the streets of her town. She looked with amusement, when she passed next to the Diner, how Granny and Ruby were arguing.

"I can't believe you put me in the morning shift!" – Ruby exclaimed, clearly unhappy.

"It's not my fault you were out all night!" – Granny argued, after what Ruby sighed in exasperation.

Then, Regina saw Archie walking with his dog Pongo, who said with a smile:

"Good morning, Madam Mayor."

"Good morning, cri- Dr Hopper." – Regina quickly corrected herself.

"A wonderful day, isn't it?" – the psychologist said.

"Yes. Indeed…" – Regina replied as she walked with a smile of satisfaction.

In the primary school, Mary Margaret was teaching to her class. It was about making houses for birds. She reminded them that birds were free and that the house was for birds and not for them. She then let go a bluebird of her hands, and it immediately flew to the small house.

"Remember, if you love them and if they love you… they'll always find you."

The bell then rang and as all the kids exited the class, Regina entered it.

"Miss Mills… What are you doing here?" – Mary Margaret asked, slightly surprised to see the mayor in the school.

"Remind me… how long are you working here…?" – Regina asked.

"Um… I… I'm not sure… as long as I remember." – the teacher replied, hesitant.

Satisfied with the answer, Regina smiled and she then asked Mary Margaret to follow her. They arrived at the hospital and Regina brought Mary Margaret to a man in coma.

"Tell me, do you know this man?"

Mary Margaret watched attentively at the man, but his face reminded her no one.

"No…" – she replied – "Why? Who he is?"

"He's a John Doe. He's in coma, no one looked for him." – Regina answered.

"Maybe someday he'll wake up and he'll find the one he loves." – Mary Margaret suggested with hope.

"It would be nice, but I wouldn't count on this." – the mayor replied.

Later, Regina went to Granny's Diner and ordered pancakes for breakfast. But suddenly, the newcomer kid entered the Diner and he approached the mayor, saying:

"Hello. You like apple pancakes too?"

"Who are you?" – Regina asked, not recognizing the kid – "Whose kid it is?"

"He's mine." – the father said, approaching her – "And forgive him, his manners are yet to be desired… I'm Kurt Flynn."

He then gave his hand and Regina shook hers with his, looking at him confused.

"I'm sorry if we interrupted your breakfast. We would like a hotel room for the night." – Kurt then said.

"Why do you need a hotel room?" – Regina asked.

"To spend a night, of course…" – Kurt answered, confused by the silly question.

Regina then left him and spoke with Graham (the former Hunter) aside. She asked him full of worry:

"Who are they?"

"I don't know… they just arrived. They have a tent next to the old bridge. For me, it's a much a surprise as for you." – the sheriff explained.

"I don't like surprises, I feel threat in them." – Regina stated – "Do you know what happens when I feel threat? Bad things…"

 **Storybrooke**

"Magic?" – Cecilia asked in disbelief, after she heard Emma's story about how she and Alex healed Emily the day before.

"Yes. I'm still shocked." – Emma said with a small confused smile.

"I have magic too, but it's explained by the fact Regina has magic too." – Danielle stated – "I wonder where yours comes from."

"Girls, don't you remember?" – Rosalie asked – "Queen Serenita was the goddess of Light and by consequence, she had light magic within her. Her daughter, the princess could only inherit it."

"True… Look, here are Emily and Neal!" – Alex said, pointing at the door of the Diner.

Everyone looked in their direction, and the two siblings approached the table the girls were talking.

"So, for those who don't know him, this is Neal, or formerly known as Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin's son, my half-brother." – Emily introduced the guy to her friends.

"I know him too well…" – Emma muttered to herself, but Emily and Neal ignored her remark.

"Hello girls. I suppose you're the other guardians Emily talked me about." – Neal said, then he turned to Rosalie and said – "And you must be… the famous, the great Sailor R!"

"Yes, that's me indeed." – Rosalie said, with a small blush of pleasure.

She never really looked for fame, but it was definitely pleasant when a fan recognized you. She said:

"It must be an exciting experience for you to finally meet me for real." – Rosalie half joked – "Hope you're not disappointed by how I look like without my uniform."

"No, I'm not." – Neal reassured her with a smile, then he turned to Cecilia and Danielle – "And you two are…?"

"My code name is Sailor Wind." – Cecilia said – "I'm actually Ruby's daughter."

At those words, the girl looked in Ruby's direction, who was doing her waitress job.

"And… are you a werewolf?" – Neal asked – "Emily told me Red Riding Hood also plays the role of the wolf."

"No, I'm not a werewolf. But I can talk with one." – Cecilia said with a smile, hoping she didn't say something weird.

Neal avoided to ask her about her deceased boyfriend. He then turned to Danielle, who said:

"And I'm named Sailor Fire."

"So… if I eliminate the possibilities… you are Evil Queen's daughter?"

"Yes, I am indeed."

"That's quite funny." – Neal said, which made Danielle look at him in confusion – "I mean, if Emma is Snow White's daughter, this means you're Emma's step aunt! I mean, it's to wonder who must obey who!"

Emma only rolled her eyes, while Danielle looked at him for a moment before saying:

"Not funny."

" _I see she's Evil Queen's daughter… she has no sense of humor. Should I be careful at what I say to her?"_ – Neal thought to himself, before deciding to forget about that. The group then chatted about things. Neal loved to hear the guardians' stories and it was interesting to compare one same story from different points of view. While everyone seemed to enjoy themselves, Emma was the most silent of them all. She then stood up and walked in the direction of the restroom. Rosalie noticed, so she joined her friend.

"Are you okay?"

"It's strange to have Neal around again…" – Emma confessed.

"It's awkward for you." – Rosalie said, understanding – "But I suggest you to let go of the past. It'll make you feel more at ease."

"It's not that simple…"

Rosalie didn't reply, knowing that she couldn't fully understand what her friend was going through inside of her. Neal chatted a little bit more with the girls before he left to his hotel room. Emma sighed in relief. But then, she noticed that Danielle wasn't at her ease either. She risked and asked:

"You don't like Neal, do you?"

"Huh…? No, it's not that…" – Danielle said, who was pulled out of her thoughts – "I'm just worried about Regina."

"Worried about her? Why? Is there a particular reason?" – Emily asked.

"I don't know… She just… isn't really like herself since our trip in the future." – Danielle confessed to her friends.

 **Storybrooke, 14 years ago**

Regina entered the Diner where she saw Kurt and his son Owen having their dinner. She approached them and, addressing the boy, she said:

"You took my seat."

"We're sorry, Miss…" – Kurt began.

"Mills. Mayor Mills." – Regina said, then turning to the kid, she added – "I always sit there."

"But I'm already sitting there." – Owen said, rising his shoulders.

Kurt laughed nervously and with a hint of amusement. The mayor had no other chance than to sit on the chair next to the boy.

"I spoke with the mechanic. He said the car will be repaired within the week." – Regina then announced.

"Really? He told me that it would take at least two weeks." – Kurt said surprised.

"Everything goes faster when the Mayor interferes." – Regina replied – "I wouldn't like to prevent you return home to…"

"New Jersey. Well, thank you, Madam Mayor."

Then, the father and son were about to exit the Diner, but then Owen stopped. He turned around, approached Regina and he gave her the keychain he made the previous evening. Regina asked:

"What's this?"

"It's a gift, for letting me your seat." – the boy replied with a smile.

"For me…?" – Regina said, after what she took the keychain and she gave a short smile to the boy, touched by his gesture.

The next day, Regina awoke as delighted as the day before. In the hospital, she observed from afar how Mary Margaret, now volunteering in the hospital, was looking at "John Doe" in coma with pity and sadness. The mayor had a bright smile on her face, glad to see how her stepdaughter forgot her husband. Regina then walked through the street, not missing the opportunity to observe everyone. The scene hadn't changed much from the previous morning. Ruby and Granny were arguing again.

"That's the last time I work at morning shift!" – Ruby complained, as her grandmother just raised her hands.

"Good morning, Madam Mayor." – Archie said, passing next to Regina – "Wonderful day, isn't it?"

Regina only nodded to him with a huge smile. Suddenly, she and Mary Margaret, who was walking from the opposite direction, stubbed into each other.

"Oh, Madam Mayor…! I'm so sorry!"

"You should be!" – Regina said sternly as Mary Margaret nodded – "Next time, look where you're going!"

Mary Margaret only nodded once more and she continued her path. Regina looked pleased as she watched her walk away, with no talking back. But the next morning, Regina noted that everything was always the same. She didn't take much pleasure watching Mary Margaret stare at "John Doe" this time. In the streets of Storybrooke, everything was the same too. Granny and Ruby were once more arguing outside the Diner. Dr Hopper passed next the Regina once more, saying:

"Wonderful day."

"Don't." – was all Regina replied.

Then, Regina and Mary Margaret almost stubbed into each other again. With a sigh, Mary Margaret apologized:

"Mayor Mills, I'm so sorry…"

" _I_ almost stubbed into you. Why are _you_ apologizing?" – Regina asked.

"I should have looked where I'm walking." – Mary Margaret replied.

"You won't even talk back?"

"Talking back? Why would I do that?"

Mary Margaret then walked away, leaving Regina at the edge of exasperation. She then entered Mr Gold's pawnshop, declaring:

"I'm unhappy."

"Dr Hopper's office is further in the street." – the man replied, unimpressed.

"I want to talk with _you_."

"Alright, Madam Mayor. What do you want talk about?"

"About this town. That's not what the deal was about."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about…" – Gold replied, confused.

"No, you don't…" – Regina noted for herself – "I was supposed to be happy here."

Gold wondered aloud why Regina would be unhappy if she was the mayor, which meant the most powerful woman in the town. Regina said that people around were doing exactly what she wanted them to do. As Gold asked why this was a problem, Regina answered that they did it because they _had to_ , not because they _wanted_ to.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want in this case…?" – Gold asked.

"Nothing you can give me." – Regina replied shaking her head, before walking out of the pawnshop and preciously stroking the keychain Owen gave her.

Regina then went to a phone cabin and passed a call to Kurt. She said that she would like to see Owen and so she invited them both to dinner in her house. She was very pleased to hear that he agreed.

 **Storybrooke**

 _Regina and Danielle were sitting in a throne room, dressed in gorgeous gowns. They were happy rulers of their prosperous kingdom. But then, suddenly the scene changed. The queen looked around to see that her daughter was gone._

" _Danielle…? Danielle, where are you?"_

 _Panicking, she ran through the corridors, calling her girl's name over and over. No answer. Regina then heard a very familiar voice:_

" _What are you doing here? Who let you enter?"_

 _Confused, Regina turned around to face a familiar figure. She couldn't see her in details, but according to the gorgeous blue gown, she guessed that it was Queen Selene, Emma Swan from the future._

" _Don't you know, Regina? This kingdom is_ _ **mine**_ _! You have nothing to do here! There is no place for darkness in my kingdom!"_

 _The instant after, the castle and its queen vanished from Regina's sight. Instead, she was now standing in her former chambers of her castle in the Enchanted Forest. But then, Regina realized something else: she was wearing her Evil Queen outfit! She looked in the mirror and her reflection spoke:_

" _I told you, a child's love is never enough. You must have it all."_

Regina awoke with a gasp, covered in cold sweat. After breathing a moment, Regina went in the kitchen to drink a glass of water. She shook her head. Would this ever let go of her? Since the moment she saw Queen Selene, the beautiful ruler of the 30th century, she constantly compared herself to her to note every time that they were in no points alike. Selene was a great, loving and beloved, caring for her people and fair ruler. On the other hand, Regina was… the Evil Queen. It wasn't jealousy which tugged Regina. Queen Selene was actually the image of what Regina failed to become. But most of all, the ruler of the future was an ultimate proof that the Evil Queen lost. She lost her battle against the heroes. Regina tried once again to chase this thought from her head. _"I have Danielle. There's no point for revenge anymore."_ – she mentally reminded herself – _"I got her back, that's all what I truly needed."_ As she firmly reminded this to herself, Regina walked back to her room and sleep quickly regained her.

 **Storybrooke, 14 years ago**

Regina, Kurt and Owen were eating in the dinner room of the mayor's house.

"That's a very delicious lasagna, isn't it Owen?" – Kurt said.

"Not really…" – Owen replied.

"Owen." – Kurt said, reminding him that it wasn't polite.

"It's okay, I know I'm not the greatest cook." – Regina reassured them – "Unless it involves apples. Speaking of which, would you like to help me make turnovers for dessert? The apples are next the sink. Could you pick some good ones?"

Without saying a word, Owen stood up and went to the kitchen. Kurt laughed, and after a moment, he said:

"Owen is a… very free spirit. He got it from his mum."

"Is she in New Jersey?" – Regina asked.

"She… passed away six months ago." – Kurt replied.

Regina said that she was sorry, after what Kurt explained that it was the reason why he and Owen went camping. He thought that new surroundings would help the boy distract himself from those thoughts, but it didn't help much. Regina then confessed that she arrived to Storybrooke with the hope of a fresh start, but everything wasn't like she had expected. When Kurt asked why, she replied that there was no point in new life if she had no one to share it with. Their conversation got interrupted by Owen's shout from the kitchen:

"Hey! I thought we were making dessert!"

Both adults smiled amused and then Regina went in the kitchen to cook the turnovers. Once the apple turnovers were put in the over, Owen asked:

"So… how did it come you're not a mum?"

Regina didn't speak for a few moments. This question reminded her about her baby Danielle, who she lost. Every time, thinking about her was very painful. Regina then managed to reply:

"It just didn't work out that way, I guess."

"It's really bad. You would have been a great one." – Owen said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Owen." – Regina said, touched by those words – "So, how do you like Storybrooke so far?"

"That's whay better than New Jersey."

"You don't miss your home? Your friends…?"

"I hate it there." – Owen answered in all honesty – "All the kids treat me weirdly."

"Because of what happened to your mother?"

Owen nodded and he pursued:

"No one gets it. It's like…"

"…a piece of heart was missing." – Regina said, understanding his pain.

She then put a gentle hand over Owen's one, and at that moment Kurt entered the kitchen. He asked with a smile:

"How's dessert coming?"

"Great. Owen and I were just talking, and… I know this might be crazy but… How do you two feel about… staying in the town a bit longer?"

"As sneaking around…?"

"Move here." – Regina replied with a smile – "I could get you a job in the city and there's a great school for Owen."

"Please dad, can we?" – Owen asked with a big excited smile.

"It could be a chance for a new start." – Regina added.

"Uhh… I… appreciate what you've done for us, but our life is in New Jersey. It's not here." – Kurt politely declined the mayor's offer.

Regina pretended that she understood, but in true she was very disappointed, just like was Owen.

 **Storybrooke**

In the morning, Mary Margaret, David, Emma and Little Em went to the field where the dwarves and Anton were growing magic beans. They noted that the work had well progressed and that very soon, they could all return in the Enchanted Forest.

"It's our perfect chance to start everything over." – David said – "We can finally make our family stronger, to get back the life we lost."

"Yeah… I guess you're right…" – Emma said, only half convinced by the idea.

"That's all? You have nothing more to say?" – Little Em asked, clearly not getting why Emma wasn't excited by the idea – "You should be joyful! It's the perfect place to have a perfect princess-like life! If there's one place in which you can be the perfectly perfect princess, it's the Enchanted Forest!"

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other amused by their future granddaughter excitement. Emma sighed and said:

"But… can't we have a perfect life, and rebound our family here, in Storybrooke…?"

"The Enchanted Forest is the place you, I and others were born." – Mary Margaret stated – "All our bloodline lived there, and… besides, don't you think it would be the best place to start your future kingdom… your home."

Emma knew she couldn't argue about that. Even though she had no idea of how the kingdom was supposed to be build and where it would start, but she knew for sure that Storybrooke wasn't the best place for princess-like activities and so, she couldn't become the ruler the realms needed her to be. But that was what her mind was telling. Her heart spoke differently. She wanted to enjoy little pleasures of the "normal" world, be a normal teenager, as much as her complicated life would permit her. Emma had already experienced a princess existence, in her past life. She wasn't ready to return to this just yet. Emma said:

"It's just that… since my birth, I lived here, in _this_ world…"

"I suppose you'll need time to re-adjust your life." – David said with a nod.

"But you don't have to decide yet." – Mary Margaret added, wanting to let her daughter know that she had her word in the story too – "It's your decision too. We could leave as soon as _you_ will be ready. We all waited for this during fourteen years, so we surely can wait a little longer."

Emma nodded and even managed a small smile. She was glad that her mother was giving her the choice and the necessary time. But Little Em, due to her very young age, wasn't really getting why Emma was acting as if she was upset. She shared her confusion with Mary Margaret as quietly asked:

"What's wrong with her? Fantasy life is cool."

"It's not that easy, my dear." – Mary Margaret replied with a small smile – "It's complicated and… you'll surely understand better when you'll older."

Little Em only raised her shoulders in response. Emma then sent a SMS to her friends, informing about the beans, and she mentally wondered what they thought about that.

Danielle was at the port when she got Emma's SMS. She read it and the first thought that crossed her mind was that she should talk about this with Regina. Danielle sent a text to Regina, asking her to join her at the port. Minutes after, Regina arrived and sat on the bench next to her daughter.

"What did you want talk about?" – she asked.

"It's time I inform you about something. Remember the giant Anton?"

"The one who tried to kill David? Of course I do."

"He and the dwarves are currently growing magic beans." – Danielle announced, surprising Regina – "We were thinking about returning to the Enchanted Forest."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner about this?"

"There was the Dark Star clan after Little Em and the Eternal Crystal." – Danielle reminded her – "There wasn't time to think about that. But the point is that the beans will ripen soon. This means we shall return to the Enchanted Forest."

Regina went silent for a moment. Different conflicted thoughts flew through her mind. Danielle got a bit worried to see her mother saying nothing, but Regina quickly recomposed herself and she asked:

"And what do you think about this?"

"I don't know. I had the chance to visit those lands and saw its dangers. But at the same time, it's where we come from and returning there would be somehow… interesting." – Danielle said – "But it doesn't depend only on me. Your opinion matters to me, Regina."

Regina smiled at her daughter. Then, Danielle said something which made Regina feel a very strange kind of worry.

"I also wonder what my friends think of that. It seems like Emma isn't so sure about it."

"Why?" – Regina asked, her face and voice were almost emotionless.

"I can't be sure, since I didn't talk with her yet. But it might be because she's scared. She's scared that she's approaching the future she had the chance to see."

" _To be honest, I'm scared about this too…"_ – Regina thought but said nothing.

"You know how complicated she is at times." – Danielle pursued – "The Crystal Forest is a so peaceful place… I like the idea that someday, we'll finally get a rest from wars and battles… I'm sure deep down Emma realizes it too. She'll do a great queen for humanity."

Those words were the words Regina didn't want to hear. But she pretended that everything was okay. _"I have to do something… and fast."_ – Regina thought.

 **Storybrooke, 14 years ago**

The next day, Regina went to the garage and she requested Billy, the mechanic, to take more time with the reparation of Kurt Flynn's car. Billy then replied that Kurt has already got his car back about ten minutes ago. Alarmed, Regina ran back to her office, where she took Graham's enchanted heart and she made her order:

"Sheriff, our visitors are driving out of Storybrooke. Find them before they cross the town line, pull the car over and arrest the father for drinking. And bring the boy to me."

But then, as she turned around, Regina saw alarmed that Kurt was standing at the door and he saw and heard everything.

"That wasn't what it sounded like…" – Regina started.

"Don't want to get in trouble. Just came to say thank you and…" – Kurt started to back away.

"Wait! It's just a misunderstanding…" – Regina tried to reassure him.

"No, I understand. We're leaving."

"I'm not going to hurt him, but please don't leave…!" – Regina begged.

At that moment, Graham grabbed Kurt from behind and laid him down on the mayor's table, saying that he was arresting him for being drunk driving. Kurt replied that he was neither drunk nor even driving. He tried to bring the sheriff back to his senses, by stating that Regina was somehow controlling him. He said that he saw her holding something which looked like a human's heart, but Graham didn't listen. Kurt then made the box in which was Graham's heart fall on the ground, which made the sheriff's chest ache. Kurt used the opportunity to run off the office. He quickly sat in the car and he began to drive away of the town. But very soon, Kurt and Owen got pursued by the sheriff's car. There were a few troubles, but Kurt finally made it to the town line. But Graham's car stopped right in from of his. Kurt turned to his son and he instructed his son to run away in the woods as far as he could, and then to call for his uncle.

"No, I'm not going without you!" – Owen protested, grabbing the keychain his dad offered him a couple of days ago.

"That's the reason I gave you that, because as long as you have it, I'll always be with you. You can do this, so do it. Run! Go!"

Graham now opened the door of the car, grabbing Kurt again. Owen had no other choice than do what his father instructed him to.

"You might have the town under your finger, but not my son! You can't make him stay with you!" – Kurt was shouting.

"Dad!" – Owen shouted.

"Don't stop! Run!" – the father shouted.

"Owen, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you…" – Regina said gently, as she approached the boy.

"Why are you doing this?" – Owen asked with tears.

"I just want you to stay with me." – Regina answered, putting her hands over Owen's shoulders – "You said you liked here. You want to stay here, don't you?"

"Not like this." – Owen said, shaking his head.

This phrase made Regina turn silent for a moment. She then said:

"I'm sorry… I wanted us to be happy…"

Then, she pulled her hands away from the boy, indicating that he was free to go. Owen immediately ran away, leaving a very sad Regina.

 **Storybrooke**

Regina had her plan ready in her mind. She had to keep her place in this world. She wouldn't permit the future Emma, who rejected all form of darkness, to get rid of her in the perfect era of light. And the best way to do this was to not let this future to happen. Regina decided to destroy the magic beans, so everyone would forever stay blocked in Storybrooke. The fundamental part of the Crystal Forest, its start point, its heart would be out of Emma's access. The only problem was that if she did that, Danielle would hate her forever. _"Danielle shall forgive me… thanks to the empty heart spell."_ – Regina thought. The spell would force Danielle to love Regina. Laws of magic didn't permit to make someone love you, to create love, but it had the power to convince a person that he deeply loved another. If Regina used it on Danielle, the girl would never leave her mother's side, thinking that she still loves her, despite the crime Regina was about to commit. _"It's the only way to keep everything. Safety from the power of light and my daughter's support and love."_ – Regina was thinking as she was driving in the direction of the fields where the beans were growing. But if everything was so perfect, why was there still something screaming inside her, telling to back up? Regina was now standing in the front of the bean field, and she removed the protection spell. She was now seeing it, the dozens of beans growing on the field, the tickets back to the Enchanted Forest. Those beans were representing the beginning of the bright era of the 30th century.

"This is why I shall destroy it." – Regina said to herself – "If I want to prevent Queen Selene's reign to happen, it's the only way to do this."

At those words, Regina created a fireball in her hand. With a grin, she raised her hand in the air, ready to throw the fireball in the middle of the field.

"Let's make it all burn." – she said in a tone she used during the long years in the role of the Evil Queen.

As she was about to throw the fireball, a voice emerged from the depths of her mind, a memory of a very long time ago: _"Not like this."_ And this made Regina stop. Then, she heard those words again, but spoken with Danielle's voice this time. Regina suddenly understood. If she committed this act now, there would be no way back. Danielle wouldn't truly be with her, not for real. She would be like _tied_ to her. This wasn't the kind of relationship Danielle wanted, this wasn't how she wanted to be on Regina's side.

"Not like this…" – Regina muttered to herself.

And then, tears escaped her eyes. She immediately brought her hands to her face, trying to wipe them away. But more came. Regina couldn't believe she almost surrendered to darkness once more, ready to risk her relationship with Danielle. Plus, she had realized that she could have taken away her daughter's future. She realized that it was another thing which made her stop. She remembered the moment she saw the future Sailor Fire. They hadn't spoken together, but Regina still saw her face and noticed her expression. Sailor Fire's face reflected so many things, and Regina could tell that her daughter from the future made a very long way to become who she was in the 30th century. Sailor Fire climbed higher and higher, she accomplished many things, but most of all, she was happy. Her soul found peace. Regina saw those things in a few seconds, because she knew her daughter. And now, standing on the field, Regina understood that she had no right to take this away from Danielle. She had no right to destroy this future. She would never execute her plan, not this day, not ever. Wiping one last tear, Regina went back to her car and she drove away, back to her house.

 **Storybrooke, 14 years ago**

Owen brought two sheriffs to where the town line of Storybrooke was supposed to be.

"Here, this is where they took my dad."

"There's nothing here, kid." – one of the sheriffs said.

"No, this is where Storybrooke was, right after this rock!" – Owen explained.

"Son, there's no town called "Storybrooke" anywhere in Maine." – the sheriff replied.

"You don't believe me?"

The sheriff approached the boy and he gently said:

"Look… You've been through a lot…"

Owen shook his head and he ran a few steps ahead. He raised the keychain his father gave him and he shouted:

"I'll find you dad! I promise! I'll never stop looking!"

He wasn't aware that Regina was standing on the other side of the town line. She had put a protection spell around the town while the boy was gone. So, there would never be newcomers again. As Owen started to cry, the sheriff approached him and said:

"Son… come on, let's go…"

Then the two sheriffs and Owen went to the police car, and Regina watched the scene with tears in her eyes. She just wanted someone to love and who would love her in return. She just wanted a child. But she would never have one. Especially after this new experience made her realize that she didn't know how she was supposed to love.

 **Storybrooke**

It was the late evening. Danielle saw Regina sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea in her right hand, seemingly lost in thought. The girl slowly approached her mother and she asked in concern:

"Regina… Are you alright?"

Regina didn't respond for a moment, until she finally processed that her daughter asked her a question. She turned to her and asked:

"What…? What did you just say…?"

"I asked you if you were alright." – Danielle repeated.

The mayor looked in the depth of her half empty cup of tea and after a moment, she replied:

"No. I'm not."

"What's wrong? Is it because of our earlier conversation?" – Danielle asked, wanting to solve her mother's problem – "Please, tell me what's going on."

"I don't want to talk about this, Danielle." – Regina said honestly.

Danielle stood there a moment in silence, before she finally nodded and said, before leaving to her bedroom:

"If you ever change your mind, just let me know."

Left alone in the kitchen once more, Regina let escape a single tear. After a moment, she finished her tea and then she took one calming pill. Regina wasn't sure when she would find the strength to tell Danielle about her "darkness attack" she had only a couple of hours ago.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope the characters were... "in character" enough. Reviews are always the most welcome. I take a real pleasure in reading them, it really helps me to see if I do my job well or not.**


	26. A mysterious foe, Lux is in danger

**The next act is here already! This time, it's Lux and Athena centric! The two supernatural cats deserve some spotlight sometimes, don't you think? :) The flashbacks are very different from the canon tv show, just like the Storybrooke parts. The whole chapter was written by me. Enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners. Non profit fanfiction.**

* * *

 **A mysterious foe. Lux is in danger.**

 **Hong Kong, 2009**

Two crystals, lying next to each other, suddenly broke and two cats awoke from their stasis state. At first, they looked around confused, but then, as their gazes met, Lux whispered:

"We did it Athena… we escaped the Dark Curse."

"Yes… but we're alone. I guess the six babies were sent in different places."

"Seems like fate doesn't want make it easy for us." – Lux commented, before he stood on his four paths and added – "Let's go. We must find someone who can help us."

Athena nodded and soon, the two cats were walking through the very dense populated streets. The cats thought it was a curious place. But they also noticed that this was the kind of world where magic wasn't something common.

"Maybe we'll have better luck if we go to different directions." – Athena then suggested.

"But we could get lost forever!" – Lux exclaimed – "And we're not really sure what we're looking for."

"There's no world which would lack magic completely." – Athena replied – "I am sure if we open our eyes widely, we can see magic even here."

"So, if one of us finds something, he'll inform the other." – Lux stated, seeing that Athena's plan was the best they could have.

As they nodded to each other, they suddenly saw a little boy staring at them; his mouth dropped open and wide eyes. Seconds after, he ran away, calling for his mother. Lux sighed. It wasn't going to be easy.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma was eating her breakfast, as Lux jumped on the table and sat next to her. The girls didn't react at first, but after a moment of awkward silence, she turned to the black cat and asked:

"When did you plan to tell me?"

"I beg your pardon…?" – Lux asked.

"Oh, don't play the innocent…! To tell me about how you asked my boyfriend to break up with me." – Emma said boldly.

"Emma, please, I…" – Lux started, but Emma didn't let him speak.

"I thought we were friends, Lux. So, you asked Neal to leave me, and all this time, you didn't say a word to me?" – Emma asked.

"It's not something I'm very proud of…" – Lux said, before getting interrupted once more by his obviously upset mistress.

"You damn better not be."

"I'm not! But, it was the only way to bring you back on your right path. Only this way I could bring you, and girls, back to your home." – Lux explained himself – "Please, believe me when I say that I meant no wrong."

Emma sighed and she put her dish in the sink, not very gently, expressing her exasperation. She then took her coat and opened the front door. Lux ran and stood in front of her.

"You don't believe me?"

"I know you meant no wrong." – Emma stated – "But you caused my heart to be in pain nonetheless."

"My move wasn't pretty, I admit… it was the only way I found back then, but… but I'm very _sorry_ , Emma." – Lux said, his eyes never leaving hers, wanting to show her that his apology was genuine.

Emma just stared at him a moment, then she shook her head and said:

"Just save it, Lux…"

And she was gone, closing loudly the door. Lux sat, his ears went down and his gaze found interest in his own paths. He then heard Little Em say:

"Did you break something? Was it Emma's cup?"

"No, I broke nothing." – Lux replied.

"But why do you look guilty?" – Little Em asked, surprised.

The only reason the little girl thought cats could feel guilty for was when they break something. But Lux didn't really satisfy her curiosity.

"It's complicated, Little Em."

The cat then went out through the open window, as Little Em looked at him with a questioning gaze. _"A cup can at least be repaired with glue…"_ – the cat thought sadly.

Meantime, at Granny's Diner, Greg Mendell entered to order a sandwich, as a snack for his walk in the forest.

"You go to… a walk…?" – Cecilia asked surprised, as she was serving the clients.

"Yes, Dr Whale says walks would do me good." – Greg answered to the young waitress – "Plus, I am a nature photograph."

Ruby approached him and wordlessly gave him his order.

"I thought you already were home, in Pennsylvania." – Cecilia said.

"Your town is nice." – Greg said with a small smile, before he paid for his sandwich and he walked out the Diner.

Ruby and Cecilia looked at him with worry. When would he finally leave? Then, they saw Neal and Emily enter to make their own order.

"Hi, how are you guys?" – Cecilia asked.

"We're doing well." – Neal replied, then he turned to Ruby and said – "One cup of coffee, one cup of cocoa and two iced donuts please."

"Here it goes." – Ruby answered with a smile, before going to prepare his order.

"What are you two planning for today?" – a voice asked from behind.

Neal and Emily turned around to see that Emma was in the Diner. She gave a smile, which was half friendly (for Emily) and half awkward (to Neal). She really couldn't get used to see Neal that often. But Emma guessed she had no choice but accept her ex-boyfriend's presence. She had to do it for her friend.

"Nothing special…" – Neal replied evasively.

"We were about to go in the library. I wanted know more about Neal's past. The best way to do it is to compare the known stories with what he really lived." – Emily answered with more honesty.

Emma looked partially amused at Neal, who said awkwardly:

"Yes… that was the plan."

Emily and Emma exchanged a glance. This situation was both amusing and annoying. Emma then said:

"Well, I… I suppose I should leave you now. Besides, I promised I would go to the playground with Little Em."

"Wait Emma, you should know this… Tamara has been in my apartment…" – Neal began – "She took bags from my cupboard, Hook wasn't there."

"That's a good luck." – Emma commented.

"Yes, but now he's free." – Neal noted.

"I suppose he can't harm us, right…?" – Emily said, quickly exchanging a glance with Emma.

Neal knew nothing about the guardians' travel in the future. Only the six girls and their parents were aware about that. Emma unnoticeably nodded to her friend. Hook wouldn't harm them, because Emma was supposed to marry him someday. So, neither Emma nor Emily were worried about his freedom.

"No, of course he won't." – Emma added with a quick nod.

"But what you should know… the reason Tamara needed my bags is that she's coming here." – Neal announced.

"Here…?" – Emily and Emma asked in unison.

"Yes. Within minutes she'll be in the Diner."

"What were you thinking?!" – Emma exclaimed.

"What will happen when she'll see in the streets a giant, or let's say a werewolf…?" – Emily added, as worried about this as Emma was.

"First, Greg Mendell with his love for local food, now your fiancée… It's not a town, but an amusing park…!" - Emma pursued expressing her worries.

"Alright, I maybe didn't think about it, but I need her…" – Neal said in defense.

But then, he realized that he perhaps said the wrong thing. He began to apologize:

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to…"

"Why are you apologizing? It's not me you're lying to." – Emma stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Does she know about you and where you're from?" – Emily asked.

"You better tell her everything before she finds it out by accident." – Emma advised.

Neal then got a text, which said that Tamara would be in Storybrooke in ten minutes. To Emma's surprise, Neal offered Emma to stay and meet Tamara properly. The young man thought it would be best if they knew each other better and it could somewhat lessen the awkwardness. Despite she wanted to avoid this, Emma accepted anyway.

 **Hong Kong, 2009**

A couple of weeks passed since Lux and Athena parted. The black cat constantly wondered if Athena was doing well and if she had found something. He didn't find any person or object related to magic yet. But his researches weren't completely vain, because he started to know the Land Without Magic better. It was necessary to know the environment, if you were about to stay in it for quite some time. Lux admitted that the Land Without Magic was in its own manner special, but he couldn't help but to feel homesick about the Celestial Kingdom in Heavens. Because of his two stasis sleeps, it felt like his home was destroyed about a couple of months ago. The Enchanted Forest has been a closer to what his former home was like, but it was taken away by the Dark Curse. Athena was all what was left from the Celestial Kingdom. It made her twice more special to him. But even without that point, Lux accorded a lot of importance to the white cat. She has been his friend during long years and he also wondered if she was really only a friend to him. Lux shook his head, preferring chase this thought away for the moment. He then got a thought for the six babies. Lux couldn't help but wonder how gentle the fate had been to them. He hoped that it hadn't been too cruel.

"Lux…! Lux!"

The black cat turned around and was so happy to see that it was Athena. She was running to him and she seemed very enthusiastic. Lux was glad to see that, because both of them needed good news after what they went through.

"Athena! Are you doing well…? Did you find something?"

"Yes, Lux! There is one person in Hong Kong who can help us…! He can heal the diseases which can't be cured by science." – Athena said.

"But… how a healer can help us…?" – Lux asked.

"This man knows _magic_!" – Athena exclaimed in joy – "He's probably from another world… who knows, maybe from the Enchanted Forest? But the point is that only magic can help us, Lux. And if he can't help, no one can."

"I suppose we should visit him." – Lux concluded – "What's his name."

"People call him… the Dragon." – Athena answered.

 **Storybrooke**

Neal, Emma, Emily and Tamara were sitting in Granny's hotel and eating breakfast. Awkwardness could be sensed in the air. Emily then thought that she should ask something which could put Neal and Tamara at ease.

"How did you two met?"

Neal gave a brief look in Emma's direction, not sure if she could bear listen to this story. But Tamara said:

"Well… I was very late for my job, and I was running very fast, a coffee cup in my hand. And this guy bumped into me."

Tamara said the last sentence while pushing Neal playfully and the two lovers exchanged a smile. Tamara pursued her story:

"The coffee spread on my blouse. I had no time to change my clothes, and Neal gave me his scarf to hide the smudges. He said that I could keep it, or to call him if I wanted to give it back."

Tamara and Neal looked at each other with a smile again.

"I decided to call him, and we're together since then."

Emily smiled, thinking that the story was cute. Emma said, with a smile and a not unpleasant tone, but still with a small hint of irony:

"It's like destiny."

It was clear that hearing the story of how her ex-boyfriend met his new love wasn't the most pleasant thing for Emma. The girl then stood up and said that she had to go away, since it was time for her to pick Little Em and play with her outside. Emily said that she had things to do too and before she left, said:

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Tamara."

"It was mine too." – she replied with a smile.

When the two girls went out, Tamara said to Neal:

"Emily is a nice girl. And I can clearly see that you two are siblings."

"You think…?" – Neal asked, clearly pleased to hear that he had good family bonds with his half-sister.

Tamara nodded. Then, Neal said seriously:

"There's something I must tell you…"

"I already know you dated Emma." – Tamara half joked.

"It's not about her. I'm… not from here."

Tamara frown her brows, not sure of what he meant. Neal pursued:

"I'm from a place called the Enchanted Forest. It's a place where fairytales are real. And I'm from one of those. And Storybrooke… this town is particular, its habitants are all fairytale characters too. Even Sailor R moved in here."

"What the hell are you doing?" – Tamara asked, seemingly not amused at all.

"I'm trying to be honest with you."

But Tamara stood up irritated, and said:

"If you had tried to be honest, you would have told me what's going on. Is it this blonde, Emma Swan?"

"Tamara…"

"I'm not stupid, Neal. I saw how you two looked at each other."

"No, no, it's not like this…"

"I think it is." – Tamara protested – "That's why you almost hid under the table when Emily asked how we met. You didn't want her to hear that. If you want to be with her, you could have told me directly, instead of inventing things about fairytales to make me go away."

"No, I don't want make you go away…!" – Neal tried to stop Tamara who had already put her coat on.

"When you'll be ready to talk honestly, about you and your feelings, we'll see each other." – Tamara said sternly before walking away.

Meanwhile, Lux and Athena were talking nearby the hotel. Lux explained what happened in the morning with Emma. Athena reassured, telling that he should leave her some time and that she'll eventually forgive him.

"Emma is sometimes difficult, but… when she cares for someone, she does deeply." – Athena stated – "So, she won't keep a grudge very long against you. I'm sure of that."

"I hope you're right… My fault can't be repaired, but I hope she'll forgive me." – Lux sighed with sadness.

A moment after, Lux and Athena saw Tamara exit the hotel. As the young girl passed next to them, Lux looked at her with an intensive gaze. Once she was far enough, Athena asked:

"Lux…? Something's wrong?"

"I don't know… I have the feeling that I already saw her somewhere…" – Lux replied.

 **Hong Kong, 2009**

Athena and Lux decided that first one of them should see the Dragon, in order to check out that he really was what they thought he was. Then, the other would go see him too. After a short debate, it was decided that Athena would go first. The white cat would request the Dragon to show her to way to Princess Aurora's daughter, Rosalie. Athena had promised that she would be there for her, so she had to keep it, and find the girl. Lux, on the other hand would ask about Princess Selene. As Lux was pacing in someone's garden, he was wondering what took Athena so long. But as soon as the white cat showed up, Lux's nervousness calmed down. Lux ran to his friend and he asked:

"So? How did it go? Can I trust him?"

"Yes, Lux. He really knows magic." – Athena nodded with a small smile – "He showed me where I shall find Rosalie."

"So… you're going away soon…?" – Lux asked, feeling sadness regain him.

"I'm afraid, yes… I'm going to a place named "Michigan". That's where Rosalie is." – Athena explained.

"I see… wait, where's your collar?"

Athena used to always wear a collar with a star, which was made by Queen Serenita when the two used to be kittens. Lux on the other hand never was into accessories. But the point was that the black cat noticed that the collar wasn't around his friend's neck anymore. Athena explained:

"I had to give it to the Dragon. It was my payment. I had to give something very important to me."

"I see… but tell me, how long were we under stasis?" – Lux asked.

"According to how old Rosalie is, we slept during around twelve years."

"Twelve years… which means we won't see each other during two years. It was predicted that the Dark Curse would be broken fourteen years after being casted."

"Bravo, you're good at maths." – Athena joked, but seeing that her friend was actually sad, she couldn't ignore the fact she was sad as well – "Don't worry, I'll find a way to communicate with you."

Both cats felt tears in their eyes, ready to flow. Athena thought it would be best to end their goodbyes right now, in order to not break. She kissed her friend on his cheek and she said, very quickly:

"Goodbye, Lux… you're my dearest friend!"

Before Lux could even react, Athena ran away. Lux at first considered following her, but then he understood that it would make it even more difficult.

The next evening, Lux went to the Dragon's address and he waited outside. He preferred all his clients to be gone before making his own entrance. Since it was very late, he hadn't had to wait very long. The last person he saw exit the Dragon's home was an Afro-American young girl.

 **Storybrooke**

Regina Mills entered Granny's Diner, where she saw Greg Mendell sitting at a table and eating his lunch. She approached him and she asked:

"You're the man who had an accident at the town line, am I right? Greg Mendell…?"

"Yes, that's indeed me." – the man answered.

"I am Regina Mills, the Mayor of Storybrooke." – Regina introduced herself – "I wanted to see if you had good time around. Besides your time in hospital, I mean."

"It's nice to meet you. And I like your town, Mayor Mills."

Regina sat face to face with Greg and after a moment, she said with a smile:

"You know… I'm very sure we never met before, but… you seem familiar to me."

"I don't think it's possible, unless you lived in Pennsylvania." – Greg suggested.

"No, I never lived there." – Regina smiled – "Well, if you ever need anything while you're here, don't hesitate to ask me."

With those words, Regina left the Diner. The mayor then saw Lux and Athena walking side by side, talking about something. For a moment, she thought she saw worry in them, but then she thought that cats had their own business and decided to forget about the two. But Regina was wrong; Lux was worried about something actually important.

"I'm telling you, Athena. She seems dangerously familiar to me."

"But how is that possible…? You never saw her before, did you?" – Athena asked.

"I'm not sure. Outside Storybrooke, I spoke to no human. Well, besides Neal and Emma…" – Lux said – "I kept my distances with people, but for some reason, this particular girl reminds me someone."

"But in any case, she doesn't know about your ability to talk." – Athena stated.

"Exactly. And that's a good thing… in case she's dangerous." – Lux pointed out – "Really, I must find out who she really is, besides being Neal's girlfriend."

 **Hong Kong, 2009**

Lux entered the Dragon's room. Even if the man was sitting his back turned to the cat, he seemed have guessed who it was.

"Don't worry, talking cat. There are no people around to hear you."

"You… you know who I am…?" – Lux said, approaching the Asian man.

"Of course I do. Plus, your sweetheart warned me you would come to see me." – the Dragon said, turning around to face Lux.

"Sweetheart…? No, no, no, you got it wrong." – Lux said, feeling his cheeks flush (good thing his fur didn't make it obvious) – "She's my best friend."

"For now, that is." – the Dragon said, but more like to himself rather to Lux, before starting the topic of Lux's visit – "Now, you came here to ask me some information."

"Yes. I'm here to ask about a girl. She's a princess, and…" – Lux began.

"…she's the heir of the throne of Heavens." – the Dragon finished for the cat – "You're looking for Princess Selene."

Lux just nodded. Now, he was clearly impressed and he knew that the Dragon would help him. The man pursued:

"You might know that she got reincarnated as Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter. She was sent to this world twelve years ago, and now you need me to locate her."

"That's it… She needs me to guide her; I must show her the right path which would lead her to her destiny." – Lux explained.

"I can locate Selene for you, Lux. Now, let's talk about payment."

"Uh… we cats don't have money…" – Lux began, feeling awkward – "And unfortunately, I don't have accessories like Athena…"

"What you'll have to give away is something non material. It's something important to you." – the Dragon stated.

"I'm not sure to understand…" – Lux said.

"After I'll show you the girl, I'll retrieve… or block a piece of your memories." – the Dragon said – "You shall forget that the girl you're looking for, Sailor Light, is actually the princess of Heavens."

"What…? You mean, I'll know she's a guardian, but I won't remember that she and Princess Selene is the same person?"

The Dragon just nodded. Lux thought about this a moment. He at first considered leaving and trying to find someone else who could help, but he knew that magic was very rare in this world. Then he thought about it again, and the cat realized that he could accomplish his mission without the memory.

"Alright… I accept the deal." – Lux said.

"But don't worry. Once she'll awake, your memories shall be automatically restored." – the Dragon reassured the cat and gave him a small smile – "Now, let's see where she is."

The Dragon then took a plate filled with water and a lotus flower he put on the middle. After making several movements with his hands, the lotus disappeared to be replaced by an image in the water. Lux looked at it and he immediately recognized the princess. It was her! She hadn't changed at all!

"Selene…" – Lux whispered.

"In this life, her name is Emma Swan." – the Dragon said – "She's currently in the United Sates, but I prefer to warn you: keep her track shall be a difficult task."

"That's a challenge. But life is full of it." – Lux replied.

"Good point. Now that I showed her to you, I must block your memories."

Lux nodded and he closed his eyes, waiting for the Dragon to do it. The old man used magic once more and a second after, Lux didn't remember Princess Selene's face anymore. All he knew now was that he had to look for Emma Swan, who was Sailor Light, and together, they would save the world from evil and find the princess of Heavens.

 **Storybrooke**

Greg Mendell entered his hotel room and he got almost surprised to see Mayor Mills in there. He said:

"You know, I have enough bath towels, if that's why you're here… I use a hair dryer."

"I'm here because I understand now why you seem familiar to me." – Regina said – "We already met before, didn't we? Owen."

When she said Greg's actual name, the man had a half smile. Regina took the green and red keychain out of her pocket, saying:

"I kept it all those years, as a reminder of our meeting. You were a kid when you gave it to me. And now, look at you… you're all grown up. No matter I hadn't recognized you."

Regina wanted to caress Greg's cheek, but he stepped back from her.

"But I did recognize you." – Greg stated seriously – "Because you look exactly the same, Regina. It's like time stopped for you."

"I clean my organism every month. It has good influence on the skin." – Regina smiled as she invented the excuse – "You could have came to me Owen, and tell why you're here."

"I think you know why I'm here."

"To be honest, I don't."

"I'm looking for my father." – Greg finally said.

"Your father? He left not long after you, and I never saw him again."

"I don't believe you." – Greg said with a serious tone, approached Regina – "People don't disappear just like that, Regina."

"Scared little boys can have exaggerated imagination." – Regina said impassively.

"But I'm not a scared little boy anymore, Madam Mayor. It took me very long to arrive here. And I won't leave without my father."

"I'm afraid you'll have to, because he's not here." – Regina replied with a polite smile.

Regina then walked to the door and then she said:

"I'll tell Granny that you'll free the room tomorrow."

"And what if I don't?" – Greg asked, not ready to give up.

Regina approached him once more and she said:

"Whatever you might think, people _can_ just disappear."

Meantime, Lux was following Tamara. He noticed that she didn't seem to leave the town just yet. Athena and him first thought she would leave within minutes, according to the fact she had an argument with Neal, but she did not. She was walking through Storybrooke streets and Lux wondered what she was up to. Athena at first told him that she probably just needed fresh air, like any girl would after an argument with her boyfriend. But Lux wasn't buying it at all. He followed her anyway and he was surprised to see that she was going straight in the woods. He hid behind a tree as he saw her take her phone and talk with someone, who obviously wasn't Neal.

"So, she told you nothing, huh?" – Tamara was saying – "Huh-uh… we couldn't have expected differently. On my part, everything is going perfectly."

Lux felt like something bad was going to happen. And his intuition told him right, because after a pause, Tamara said:

"I pretended to be upset, after Neal said about fairytales, Sailor R and stuff… But I have the feeling that the right occasion will come very soon. Maybe today, who knows?"

Then, Lux saw something that shocked him, more than her words did: on her right wrist, she was wearing Athena's star collar! The same collar she gave up two years ago. And so, the cat remembered where he had seen her!

 **Hong Kong, 2009**

The Dragon was standing next to his balcony, as a person entered the room. He didn't need to face her to know who it was.

"Your photo is on the table." – he said, without facing her – "Don't forget it when you'll go away."

The person, who was Tamara, replied:

"I'm not going anywhere, until I find out the truth."

The Dragon turned around and he said:

"It's strange to hear this word from the one who lied about her sickness."

"You're right. I don't have cancer." – Tamara said with a small smile.

"And yet, you looked for me."

"I was looking for a man like you a for a long time now." – Tamara stated.

"For magic."

"It's very rare in this world. It's so rare that people think about it as fiction."

"But not you."

"Not me." – Tamara agreed – "But find it wasn't easy. I saw charlatans around the world, until I found you."

Tamara then took out of her pocket a flask with red glowing liquid inside. It was the cure the Dragon gave her two days ago. She pursued:

"I analyzed the content of the flask with the most complex technologies. Do you know what I found? Nothing."

"This means I'm a charlatan too?" – the Dragon asked, very calm.

"No. Literally nothing. The liquid in this flask contents no element known in this world. Can you explain that?"

"What I give isn't from this world, because people who need my help suffer from illnesses that science can't heal." – the Dragon explained.

After a moment, Tamara spoke again, her tone serious and determinate:

"Now that I have found you and that I have the flask, I can't take the risk that someone else finds you. It was nice to meet you."

With those words, she took out of her pocket a taser. But what she saw next surprised her. The Dragon got surrounded by red smoke and he literally flew to her and he said:

"You don't know me. At least, not the _real_ me."

Then, he levitated. Before he could do anything, Tamara used her weapon on him and after a moment, he fell dead on the floor. Tamara was about to leave, but her eye got caught by a pretty bracelet with a star, lying on the table. Without thinking twice, Tamara took it and put it around her wrist, as a reward to herself for what she has just accomplished.

 **Storybrooke**

Seeing Athena's collar as a bracelet on Tamara's wrist, Lux understood (more or less) what was going on. When Tamara stopped the phone conversation and when she was about to quit the woods, Lux stood in front of her and he shouted:

"Who are you?! What are you doing in Storybrooke?!"

"A… a talking cat…?" – the girl faked surprise.

"Don't play the innocent! You know about magic, don't you? I tried to remember where I saw you once, and now I know! You were one of the Dragon's patients!"

"Bravo, talking cat. I actually know about dragons and magic." – Tamara grinned – "But I always did my job to be discreet perfectly, how did you find out?"

"That's simple. You have my friend's collar around your wrist!" – Lux said – "Athena is a dear friend of mine, and since her collar meant a lot to her, I once returned to see the Dragon, so I could negotiate the collar back. But when I arrived, I saw that the old man was dead. And the collar was nowhere in sight. So, it only makes sense that you're the murderer, Tamara."

Tamara laughed a little and she made a couple of steps ahead. Lux didn't move, he was a brave cat.

"Congrats, you're a smart one, cat." – Tamara said – "But do you know why I did it?"

"For some reason, you're after magic." – Lux said, looking straight in her eyes – "You want to destroy it."

"Indeed. You know too much now, and I can't permit you to go inform everyone."

Before Lux even had the time to blink, Tamara kicked him violently against a tree! The cat had a short cry of pain, and he started to get up with difficulty, due to pain.

"You won't… get rid of… me… that… easily…" – Lux said.

"Let's give it a test." – Tamara said, before kicking him once more.

Lux's nose was now bleeding, but he managed to look up at his tormentor. Tamara said with an evil grin:

"You should have been mute, like all cats are. So, I have to make your little mouth shut."

She kicked him once more; this time was more violent than the previous two times. Lux shouted in pain.

Athena, who was sitting at the roof of "Granny's Bed and Breakfast", heard a cry of pain. Since she was a cat, she could hear things from a further distance than people. It didn't take long for her to recognize the voice.

"Lux…!" – she shouted, and she began to run in the direction of his voice.

She felt scared when she heard his cry, but she felt even more scared due to the fact she didn't hear him anymore. What if…? _"No! Lux is alive!"_ – she thought with determination – _"He's alive and I'll save him!"_ Within minutes, she arrived at where he was. He was lying under a tree, his breath difficult.

"Lux! Lux, answer me! Who did this to you?!" – Athena exclaimed as she ran to him.

"She…" – Lux breathed before he collapsed.

"Lux, wake up!"

Seeing that she couldn't do much for him, Athena thought that she had to hurry and warn the Sailor Guardians. She whispered in Lux's ear:

"I'll leave you here for a moment… help will come soon…"

Then, with tears in her eyes, she ran back to the town. She was lucky to have found Emma and Little Em first.

"Athena? What's going on? You look distressed…" – Emma asked.

"Emma, hurry! Follow me in the woods! It's Lux…! Someone has beaten him very violently and he's badly injured!" – Athena almost cried.

"What…?!" – Emma exclaimed, before following the white cat.

"I'll come with you! Maybe I can help…!" – Little Em said, as she followed them too.

Emma quickly sent a text to Alexandra, saying that she needed her urgently at the hotel. Emma and Little Em gasped in horror as they saw in which state her cat was. She knelt to him and she was relieved that he still breathed. Emma gently took him in her arms and she whispered:

"Hold on, Lux… hold on…"

Emma, Little Em and Athena ran back to the hotel, while the teen was holding Lux tight to her chest. She didn't care that her coat had now spots of blood; neither did she care about her anger towards the cat. She was ready to forgive him instantly if it would keep him alive. Neal saw Emma with the injured Lux in her arms, and he asked alarmed:

"What happened…?"

"I have no clue, and it doesn't matter for now. We must save him!"

Neal nodded and he freed the couch he was sitting on. Emma laid Lux on the couch and she, as well as Athena, sat next to him. Little Em then shouted:

"Lux T shapeshift!"

Her ball-like toy instantly transformed into a first aid kit and gave it to Emma. Emma nodded in a "thank you" manner and she began to disinfect Lux's wounds and put bandages over them. Emma, Athena, Neal and Little Em got relieved to see that Lux stopped bleeding.

"Come on, Alex… where are you…" – Athena was saying nervously, seeing how weak her black furred friend was.

"Just here!" – Alex said, as she entered the hotel, followed by Mother Superior.

"I came just in case…" – Mother Superior explained, after what Emma nodded.

Alexandra then shouted her phrase:

"Aqua Element Power!"

Within seconds, she turned into Sailor Aqua. She then knelt to Lux and she began to use her "Aquatic Heal". As she began to heal Lux, Tamara entered the hotel hall too, looking surprised by the scene. Neal saw her and he gently put an arm around her.

"Neal, is this…?" – she asked.

"The girl is a guardian like Sailor R. And what she's doing is magic." – Neal answered.

After a moment, Lux's injuries disappeared and all the internal damages got healed too. Emma sighed in relief and she began to stroke Lux's head.

"Lux…? How are you feeling? Lux, open your eyes…"

But the cat could do this request only partially. He opened his eyes a couple of seconds, before closing them again, making one small mewl as a word.

"What's going on…?" – Emma wondered.

"Emma, look… the star on his forehead is injured." – Athena said as she finally noticed a scratch over the symbol.

"Did the cat just talk…?" – Tamara asked to Neal, who only nodded.

Emma then remembered that the star mark was particular. If it was destroyed or damaged, the cat would weaken and even lose his capacity to talk. After examining the star a little, Mother Superior said:

"I see… the star is special, it's a result of very complex magic. It will need a couple of days to heal properly. For that kind of injury, Lux will need fairy dust. I shall take him to the convent, and the sisters and I will take care of him."

"No…! I must be on his side! He should stay with me." – Emma said, as she put her arms around Lux in a protective manner.

"Emma, you might feel guilty for this morning, but right now Lux's better chance is with the fairies." – Athena stated.

After a short moment, Emma nodded. She then gently took Lux in her arms and then gave him to Mother Superior.

"Don't worry, Emma. He'll be between good hands. Lux will be cured within a week." – the Mother Superior said with a gentle smile.

Tamara didn't miss this phrase. She then thought that she'll have to execute her plans quickly, before the cat would heal and tell to the Sailor Guardians what he knows. Mother Superior, Emma, Little Em, Alex and Athena left the hotel soon, leaving Neal and Tamara alone. The young man looked at his fiancée and he said:

"If you want to return to New York… I'll understand."

"But I love you." – Tamara said with a smile, giving him the clue that she's going to stay.

"I'm so lucky I met you…" – Neal smiled back.

"We're bock lucky." – Tamara replied.

 **New York, 2011**

Tamara was observing Neal from afar. When she thought the moment was right, she began to walk straight in his direction, holding a cup of coffee in her hand. As Neal turned at the last moment, it was too late to avoid her and they bumped into each other, the coffee spread all over Tamara's shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…! Are you alright..?" – Neal apologized.

"It's my fault, I'm late for work…" – Tamara replied.

"You know, take my scarf, it'll hide the smudge." – Neal said, giving her his scarf.

With a smile, she put it around her neck and she said:

"Wonderful… thank you. My name is Tamara."

 **Storybrooke**

Greg was in his hotel room and suddenly his phone rang. He answered the call, by saying:

"Hi, why didn't you call me back? Where are you?"

A knock on the door was heard. Greg opened the door, revealing it was Tamara.

"I'm right here." – she answered to the question he asked her through the phone – "Sorry I'm late, it was a hard day. Neal's in the shower, I have only a couple of minutes."

"So, let's waste it properly." – Greg replied.

The two began to kiss passionately and Greg closed the door behind them.

* * *

 **A/N: So... review please?**


	27. The memory rose, reunion once more

**Hello everybody. Here we meet again for the next act. The season 2 is almost over, only two acts left after this one. The chapter was written by both me and my friend in collab.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, OUAT belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, and SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **The memory Rose. Reunion once more.**

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
Mr Gold was getting his pawnshop ready for the day, as suddenly an angry mob arrived. Gold didn't need to think twice, he tried to attack them, but to his horror, he realized that his dark powers for some reason weren't working. In the mob, he then saw Emily.

"Emily…! Emily, stop them!" – Gold said to his daughter, hoping that she would help him.

But to his surprise, she raised her hand and shouted her quote:

"Supreme Lightning!"

Emily hit him with her electrical powers, knocking him unconscious. Within moments, he was tied up, and as he regained his consciousness, he saw everyone with anger in their eyes. But what shocked him the most was that Belle, Neal and Emily on the side of the mob. The Dark One said hurryingly:

"You don't want them to kill me, do you…? You never wanted this for me!"

"It's the best solution for everyone." – Belle said – "They need to get rid of the monster you are."

"We can't take your side… not after how you betrayed us." – Neal added.

"You made us suffer from the day you entered our lives." – Emily added on her turn.

"Your execution is the best way to end our sufferings!" – Neal, Emily and Belle said in unison, as the mob shouted too, agreeing with their words.

"No… no, you can't mean this…!" – Gold said in despair, but it didn't change the angered expressions on his children's and his beloved woman's faces.

Then, a woman with light blonde hair and a star on her forehead went out of the mob. She was carrying a sword. She walked to Gold, and with one slash, she executed him, stabbing him through his heart.

Gold then woke up from the nightmare. After a moment, he sighed and he thought: _"It's surely a sign… about the prophecy the seer told me years ago… the Light shall be my downfall."_

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**  
Belle was sobbing in her cell, as Rumplestiltskin suddenly came in and he complained:

"When you accepted with determination to work for me, I didn't expect you to miss your family this much."

"I sacrificed myself for my family, of course I miss them, you beast…!" – Belle retorted.

"Yes, of course, but this must stop. You're crying night after night, and I can't spin! And this is when I think the best!" – Rumplestiltskin replied.

After a short moment of silence, he magically made appear a pillow and gave it to Belle.

"Thanks. Maybe now I'll sleep better." – Belle said, assuming that it was what the Dark One gave it for.

"No, no, no, that's not for sleep. It's to muffle your crying, so I can go back to work!" – Rumple replied her.

Their conversation got interrupted, as they heard a breaking a glass, alerting them to a thief's presence. They both went to the main hall, and they saw that the thief was attempting to steal a magic wand.

"Are you sure of what you're doing, dearie?" – the Dark One asked.

The man looked at him and he said simply:

"Very."

"If you don't know how to use this wand, it could do something bad to you." – Rumple added.

"Well, let's go back to what I can use." – the thief replied, after what he aimed a bow and arrow at Rumplestiltskin – "Let's see what the arrow will do to you."

"Try to hit me first." – Rumplestiltskin said with a challenging tone.

"That's not difficult. The arrow shot from that bow always finds its target." – the thief explained – "How to not love magic?"

He then shot the arrow, and even if Rumplestiltskin tried to teleport himself, the arrow hit him anyway. But then, the Dark One pulled the arrow out of his chest and he said, giggling:

"Don't you know? All magic comes with a price! And in your case, the price is me."

The man understood that he put himself into something really bad, while Belle looked at him with worry.

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
Tamara and her beau Greg Mendell were looking at a map of Storybrooke. Greg has marked all the places where he witnessed magic. The two were both excited by the fulfillment of their goals. However, Greg suggested to Tamara that she should return to her fiancé Neal, in order to avoid any suspicion.

"Don't worry, he will not be suspicious." – Tamara reassured him and then, she asked – "Greg, did you find something out about your father?"

"No. But he's here. I believe it." – Greg replied.

"We'll find him." – Tamara said, in a promising way.

"I know. But we must do one thing at a time." – Greg replied – "You brought the package here, didn't you?"

"It's at the town line. I couldn't just drive in the town with it." – Tamara said.

"Is it… stable?" – Greg asked.

"Very." – Tamara answered with a smile – "I'll bring it to you tonight. And… I'll keep an eye on _her_."

Greg only smiled in response as Tamara walked out his hotel room.

Meantime, Emily exited the hospital, after a daily visit to Belle. The girl sighed. But she suddenly got pulled out of her dark thoughts by a familiar voice.

"How's your mum, Emily?"

"Hi Little Em." – Emily replied, managing a small smile – "Her condition doesn't change. But what are you doing here alone?"

"David and Mary Margaret are at their works. Emma is sick worried about Lux and wonders who could have done this to him." – Little Em explained – "So, I decided to have a walk on my own."

"You shouldn't have. It's better when Emma is on your side." – Emily said, expecting that the kid would follow her advice.

"Okay… But right now, I'm not alone. I'm with you." – Little Em pointed out.

"Right… Do you want to do something particular?" – Emily asked, letting know that she wouldn't mind spent some time with her.

Emily needed to distract herself from the sad thoughts she always had after the hospital, and Little Em was a good way to chase them away. But Emily noticed that after what she went through in the 30th century, she wasn't that hopeless about Belle's condition.

"And what were you about to do?" – Little Em asked curiously.

"I was about to go in the library and read a book… we could read something together?" – Emily suggested.

"Hmm… let's see…"

"You don't read much, do you?"

"Sometimes, I'm forced to." – Little Em said honestly – "Our royal library is so huge, and sometimes I wonder if there's a way to read them all in one life."

"I see. Your mother asks you to read books for your education." – Emily stated.

"Uh-uh. But some of the books she picks up for me are so boring."

"It's part of the education. You'll always have to do things not so pleasant to your taste. But today, I promise I shall choose something more entertaining. Okay?"

"Okay. So, let's go to the library!" – Little Em exclaimed.

The kid ran in the direction of the clock tower, and Emily followed her, and she advised her to be more careful at streets. The two girls had no idea that they were observed by Tamara. She was taking some photos of the two on her phone. _"In the end of the day, all those pictures shall be sent to our boss."_ – Tamara thought – _"The Home Office will know what to do with you, you can be sure of that."_

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**

Belle was sweeping the floor in Rumpelstiltskin's castle, while the thief was heard screaming in the background. The woman could barely ignore the shouts of pain, and she couldn't imagine what the Dark One was doing to him. Rumplestiltskin then entered and removed his bloody apron, he ordered to Belle:

"Clean this apron. I will return later."

Before he went away, Belle asked him:

"Are you torturing him for the theft of a magic wand?"

"No, it's because he tried to steal from me, the Dark One!" – Rumplestiltskin replied – "Anyone who tries, gets skinned alive! Everyone knows that."

"No. They don't." – Belle replied, not appreciating his doings at all.

"Well, they will after they discover the body!" – Rumplestiltskin said, after what he left.

After a moment, Belle went to the dungeon and gave a glass of water to the thief. As he drank, Belle said:

"I won't permit this to go on. It's inhuman."

She then released the thief from the dungeon, and the thief remarked:

"I totally agree… But I'm afraid his anger shall now turn towards you."

"I'll talk back, because no one deserves to be tortured like that." – Belle protested.

"He won't agree with you…" – the thief commented.

"I don't care, I'm not afraid of him." – Belle said, determinate – "Now, go away, he'll return soon."

Before the thief went away, he entreated Belle to flee with him, stating that Rumplestiltskin could kill her for freeing him. But Belle refused, explaining that she made a deal to serve him in order to save her family from the Ogres.

"If I run away, maybe I'll survive, but not my family." – she added.

"I can only wish you good luck." – the thief replied, after what he ran away.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
"You know, fairy tales were written by liars." – Little Em commented, while she was reading a book Emily picked up for her.

"'Liars' is a strong word." – Emily said with an amused smile – "It's just that not everyone knows our history well, that's all."

"Yeah, the result is the same." – Little Em said, before a thought crossed her mind – "Oh gods, what if someone writes a story about me? Or about mum and our kingdom? I wonder how unfaithful would that be!"

Emily giggles slightly at this. The thought was funny, but it made sense in the same time. After Emily finished rearranging some books, she looked at the clock.

"You know… you should go back home, don't you think?" – Emily said – "Emma and her parents will be so worried…"

"I guess you're right…" – Little Em agreed.

The little girl then gave the book she was reading back to Emily, who put it back on the right shelf. The two girls exited the building, but before they even crossed the street, Emily stopped walking. Little Em looked at her questioningly and then, she asked:

"Emily…? What's wrong?"

"I had the impression that we were observed." – Emily replied quietly, before she shook her head and she said – "No, it's nothing. I suppose I'm just tired."

The two girls pursued their way, while Tamara was watching them from behind another building, glad that she wasn't noticed. Spying Emily was the hardest task the Home Office (which she has never been in) could give her. " _If I'm not careful, Emily can easily get suspicious…"_ – Tamara was thinking, while she was following her from distance – _"I heard she's a smart girl, so she wouldn't hesitate to share her worries with her friends and Neal, and would only ruin our operation."_ Tamara once wondered why the Home Office suddenly found interest in Rumplestiltskin's daughter, but then she thought that she actually didn't care. She was doing what was asked, and what truly mattered was that their mission was accomplished.

Emma went in the Granny's hotel, expecting to find Athena here. She thought that it would be good if they went to visit Lux at the convent together. But she saw Neal sitting in the hall.

"Hi Neal…" – she said, a bit awkwardly.

"Hi Emma. Tamara went out; she said she wanted to have a walk in the town, to know it better. So, I'm here alone." – Neal said, then he joked – "And you're taking the opportunity to get closer to me."

"I'm not. I'm looking for Athena… the white talking cat." – Emma said.

"I suppose she's with her mistress, up there." – Neal said, pointing at the ceiling, but meaning the next floor – "Something happened?"

"No, don't worry. I just thought to visit Lux and see how his healing progressed." – Emma explained.

"I'm worried about him too…" – Neal replied – "He's the first magical being I met when I definitely moved to the Land Without Magic. At least now, he doesn't put his nose in my love life."

"I believe he'll have his own to arrange, once he recovers." – Emma half-joked, remembering how close the two cats are, and how she met their future son Apollo at the 30th century.

"Yeah… there's definitely a little something between him and Athena." – Neal said with a smile, remembering how worried and alarmed Athena was when Lux got injured.

"Not so little, trust me." – Emma smiled back, before adding – "It's too bad we don't know who did this to him."

"And we'll find out." – said a voice from upstairs.

Emma and Neal looked up and they saw that it was Athena. Emma then greeted her, saying that she was the one she came to see in the first place. The two then went out the hotel in the direction of the convent, to pay a visit to Lux.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Rumplestiltskin was sharpening the tools which he planned to kill the thief with.

"I'll try to be quiet." – Rumplestiltskin said to Belle – "But I can't promise the same for the thief."

He then left in the dungeon for a second, but as he discovered that the thief wasn't there, he marched back.

"Belle! Where is he?!" – he shouted.

"He's gone." – Belle answered calmly – "I let him go."

"What?! He's a thief…!" – Rumple exclaimed infuriated.

"It doesn't give you the right to kill him!" – Belle protested.

"It gives me every right! Oh, let me guess, you think he's a hero! You believe he was stealing from me for a noble cause! You're reading too many books!" – Rumplestiltskin shouted, after what he made the book Belle was reading disappear from her hands.

"I didn't free him because of what I had read in books. I saw good in him." – Belle explained – "That man just wanted to leave to keep his life."

"Oh, you think so? Our thief left not only with his life." – Rumplestiltskin said, showing her that the place where the wand had been no longer holds it.

Belle only then noticed it, but for her it didn't change a thing. Rumple pursued to accuse her for what she did:

"He dumped you, stupid confiding girl!"

"There might be an explanation, we don't know why he needed the wand." – Belle tried to reason the Dark One, but no luck.

"He took the wand because he wants magic! People who still magic can't have good intentions!"

"No! You can't know what's in a person's heart, until you truly know him!" – Belle protested.

"We'll see what is in his heart, when I shoot an arrow through it!" - Rumplestiltskin yelled at his maid once more – "And since I'm a showman, it will be done with his own bow!"

As he said that, Rumplestiltskin magically summoned the bow in his hands. Then, he added:

"And since it's your fault, you'll come with me to watch! And when his corpse will bleed, you'll clean the mess!"

 **Storybrooke  
**  
While Emily and Little Em were walking to Mary Margaret's loft, the kid was asking questions about Belle's condition again. Emily had no other choice than answer.

"It's due to the fact Storybrooke doesn't actually exist." – the guardian of thunder was explaining – "It was created by a curse, creating false memories and identity for all Storybrooke citizens. So, it seems to be the reason why everyone who crosses the town line loses his "enchanted" memories. Or maybe, it's because Regina created the curse this way. And that's what happened to Belle."

"That's sad… she forgot about her family." – Little Em said, before she suddenly exclaimed, making one excited jump – "I know! We must re-introduce Belle and Gold to each other! So, she'll fall in love with him again, and your family will be repaired!"

"What…? No, Little Em, this isn't that simple, she…"

"She fell in love with him once, she can do it twice!" – Little Em said, sure that her idea was ingenious.

Emily sighed slightly and she shook her head with a small smile. Little Em was so young and yet so innocent. She thought this was so simple, while there was a quite complicated history between Emily's parents.

"Gold is a complicated man, and Belle is constantly nervous…" – Emily tried to reduce the kid's too big enthusiasm.

But Little Em was too convinced by her idea that it could work, so she barely paid attention to Emily's words. She turned to her friend and said:

"You helped me with my family, didn't you? So now, I must help your family too."

Emily could only nod to this. First, because there was no way she could change Little Em's mind, since she was too determinate. And second, she saw how Little Em was grateful for what she, Emma and others did for her mother and her kingdom. Even though she was very young, the little girl seemed to have the sense of gratitude. _"It's an important quality for a princess…"_ – Emily thought. Then, she guessed that might be a not so bad idea to give Little Em's idea a try.

"Alright, Little Em… Let's introduce Gold to Belle once more. Who knows, maybe amnesia won't blur her vision and she'll see the man behind the beast again?"

"Yay! I knew you would like that!" – Little Em jumped in enthusiasm once more – "Let's prepare her for the date!"

The last phrase made Emily smile, because Belle was in hospital and it wasn't the place with the most romantic atmosphere. But the kid had a point; it would be something like a date. Then, Emily thought that her mum was hysteric when she saw Gold the night she got shot. So, the best thing to do was to prepare her for this meeting. Emily then said to Little Em:

"You know, in order to keep Belle calm during the… date, I shall warn her and prepare her for that. Her reactions weren't very positive when she first saw Gold after losing her memories."

"Okay. Then, I shall tell to Gold!" – Little Em exclaimed, ready to rush to the pawnshop.

"Wait, you're supposed to go back home!" – Emily protested.

"I'm not that fragile, you know. The idea was mine, it's my job!"

"Fair enough." – Emily agreed – "But be careful anyway."

Little Em promised that she would be and she went to Mr Gold's pawnshop. Emily went back in the hospital, to warn Belle that Gold would visit her later. Tamara, who was standing hidden nearby, grinned. It was all so perfect. Not only she got pictures of both Emily and Little Em, but also she heard everything about their conversation. They were talking about magical amnesia, and it was another proof, another motivation to pursue her assignment. _"I feel I'll be very lucky today. Maybe I shall witness magic?"_ – Tamara thought with enthusiasm as she kept following Emily from afar.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Belle and Rumplestiltskin were riding in a carriage in search for the thief. The Dark One remarked that he was losing track of the thief, as a result of the thick forest. Belle suggested him that maybe they should go home, but Rumplestiltskin disagreed.

"Let the thief go? What people will think of me, if I let someone who stole from me escape?" – Rumple asked.

"That there is a man hiding behind the beast?" – Belle suggested, clearly not impressed by his talk.

"There isn't." – Rumplestiltskin protested.

"In that case, why didn't you kill me when I freed the thief?" – Belle asked, with a hint of challenge in her tone.

"I would have. But a good help is hard to find nowadays." – Rumple said, wanting to break Belle's illusions away.

But his words didn't have the effect he expected they would have, because Belle said, not seeming to buy this:

"I think your soul isn't that dark as you want people to believe. Somewhere, deep down in your heart, there is love, for something more than power."

After a short moment of silence, Rumplestiltskin said:

"You're right. There _is_ something I love."

Belle smiled a little, expecting him to continue, thinking that she was going somewhere. But his answer disappointed her, because he added:

"My things!"

"Your soul is as dark as people think." – Belle said after a moment.

"No, I'm darker dearie. Much darker." – he replied, before stopping the carriage.

When the two exited the carriage, Rumplestiltskin saw the Sheriff of Nottingham of these woods, and tells him that he was in search of a thief. The Sheriff looked at the bow Rumplestiltskin was holding, and he said:

"I know who you're searching. But I also know who you are, Rumplestiltskin."

"My reputation precedes me." – Rumple commented.

"Yes, just like your passion for making deals." – Sheriff of Nottingham replied – "I'll tell you where the thief is, if you give me something in exchange."

"And what do you want?"

"A night with your wench." – the sheriff answered, pointing at Belle.

Rumplestiltskin briefly gazed at Belle, who looked horrified, and then he said:

"She's not for sale."

"Oh, can't you give her at least for an hour? Or twenty minutes…?" – the sheriff tried to negotiate.

But Rumplestiltskin refused to give up Belle for any amount of time. So, he conjured the Sheriff's tongue out of his mouth into his hand.

"I'm offering you another deal: I'll give your tongue back and in exchange you'll tell everything you know about the thief I'm looking for."

The sheriff agreed to this new deal, and so Rumplestiltskin magically gave him his tongue back.

"The thief you're looking for, I'm chasing him for years!" – the sheriff began – "He broke my life! He stole the woman I loved. He made of me the scoff of Nottingham!"

"And where can I find him?" – the Dark One asked.

"From the last news, he's hiding in the Sherwood Forest." – the Sheriff of Nottingham answered.

"And what's his name?"

"Robin Hood."

Once the information was told, it evoked an evil grin from Rumplestiltskin.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Mr Gold was sitting in his pawnshop, thinking once more about the nightmare he had. Sometimes, he was thinking that it was a sign, a warning from destiny. But some other times, he was thinking that it were only his inner fears. _"Maybe it's because of the fact I'm facing my past again? I didn't think about the prophecy until I found Bae."_ – Gold mused – _"Is it because I'm losing those who can awake the good part of me? Belle doesn't remember me, and Bae barely speaks with me."_ Neal spent his time with Tamara or with Emily, but not with his father. The young man didn't seem to be ready to start everything over just yet, and this feared Gold. If Bae was turning his back to him, who knew, perhaps Emily would too? _"For now, she's good to me… but someday, I'll surely deceive her and she'll stop to see a possible light in me. And then, I would not possibly able to mix with light. The nightmare shall come true."_ Gold was submerged in his dark and very pessimist thoughts for a while, until he heard the bell at the front door ring. Someone entered his shop. He looked in the direction of the door, and he got surprised to see that it was Little Em.

"Hello, there. What are you doing here?" – he asked.

"I'm here to prepare you for something." – Little Em replied.

"Prepare me for what?" – Gold asked, wondering what she could possibly talk about.

"Prepare you for the date with Belle, of course!" – Little Em answered with excitement.

Gold's brain went blank for a moment. Then, questions crossed his mind. Did he hear well? Was the kid serious? Was it some joke? And how would he meet Belle if she didn't even remember him? After a moment of silence, he asked:

"How so, a "date" with Belle…?"

"Emily went to prepare Belle for your visit at the hospital. I am here to tell you to go see her and make her fall in love with you again." – Little Em explained, all grinning.

Gold went silent for a moment once more. As his mind processed, he said:

"Are you… playing cupid, kid? Don't you have other things to do?"

"To be honest, I don't." – Little Em replied, the answer unexpected by the Dark One – "I want to be at least useful. I want bring your family back together…!"

Gold sighed and after a moment, he nodded. He really wanted to see Belle. Belle was the one who brought a bit of light in his darkness, and he needed her now more than ever. Then, he noticed with surprise that after his one nod, Little Em got very excited about this and she began to make a list of what he should do and what he shouldn't. She was speaking a lot, and Gold just let her talk until she would finish. He noted that some of the advices were the most obvious to everyone rules and others were… well, Gold just wondered why Little Em thought they would be general rules. After a long moment listening to her babbling, Mr Gold commented:

"Kid, you're only six! You can't really understand a thing about romance."

Little Em got what seemed an offended look, and then she said, doing her best to sound as a convincing person.

"I do understand romance!" – Little Em said with pride – "I know, because I saw how dad acts around mum."

Gold just sighed, and decided to not reply her. It was pointless to argue with a kid, convinced that his parents were the most relevant example. He just nodded and said:

"Alright, alright… I'll keep your lesson in mind."

Little Em didn't notice the sarcastic note at the word "lesson". So, she wished Gold good luck and she finally went back to where she was supposed to be: Mary Margaret's loft.

In the hospital, Belle was sitting in her bed, while Emily was in the main hall, waiting for Gold to come and have a talk with his beloved. The teen got relieved to see her father come and so she walked to him and said:

"I warned Belle that you would buy her a visit."

"Thank you. How did she take it?" – Gold asked with worry.

"She's much calmer than before. So, she took it quite alright." – Emily answered – "Good luck, Gold."

Mr Gold nodded and he went in the direction of Belle's hospital room. When he entered, Belle looked up at him and she managed a short smile. Then, she said:

"Emily warned me that you would come to see me… But Mr Gold, I don't remember you…"

"Yes, I know." – Gold said – "But even though you don't, my feelings towards you are unchanged. I just hope you'll always keep this in mind, just in case."

Belle smiled briefly again, and after a moment of silence, she said:

"You know… I always kept thinking over and over about you and what you were saying before… and today, especially after Emily's second visit, I… I believe you."

Gold looked at Belle questioningly, and the woman pursued:

"I believe that the past you talked me about existed, and that… you were a part of it."

"Yes… yes, I was." – Gold said, with a slow nod.

"Emily is… your daughter too, right?" – Belle asked, to which Gold only nodded – "I really want to remember all of this, Gold… about her, about us… I feel like I'm missing something important, while my memories are gone."

"I believe that your memories shall eventually return." – Gold said – "And from that moment, you won't miss anything, Belle."

Belle nodded, and after a short moment, she dared to bring back the topic which no one wanted to tell her about:

"The day I got injured, I remember how you… healed me."

"When your memories return, this will make sense." – Gold promised her – "Everything will be set all right… for both of us. You always awoke the best in me. And now… I really need this."

Gold wished he could tell her more, but he knew there was lot of things he couldn't tell her, as long as her memories were gone. But then, Belle took Gold's hand, almost surprising him. This small gesture gave him hope.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Belle tried to convince Rumplestiltskin to not to kill the thief, but he ignored her, and it did nothing. She then exclaimed:

"I'm not watching how you're killing a person!"

"You can sit if you prefer! But you _will_ watch!" – Rumple said back – "It's the goal of our journey, in case you forgot! So, you'll see what your deed brought you into."

Then, they both could see the thief from afar.

"Here he is." – Rumplestiltskin said, as he prepared himself to kill him.

"Look, he's… waiting for someone." – Belle remarked.

Then, they saw a carriage coming, in which was lying a sick woman.

"She must be the woman the thief stole from the sheriff." – Rumplestiltskin said.

"She's ill… she's dying…!" – Belle said, seeing in which state the woman was.

"He will too." – Rumple added, aiming the arrow.

Belle stopped him for a moment. Then, they could see the thief using the wand on the sick woman, and progressively, the color was returning to her face. After a moment, the woman was feeling better.

"I was right. That's why he stole the wand! He wanted to heal his beloved." – Belle said, looking at the couple with a soft and smiling expression.

"He's still a thief." – Rumple said, not seeming affected at all.

"She would have died, if he didn't steal the wand." – Belle pointed out.

"And now, he will die! And the whole Sharwood Forest shall know what happens when you anger Rumplestiltskin!"

Growing tired of hearing Belle's talks, the Dark One magically placed the lower half of her body into the soil, so she can't move, and is forced to watch him kill the thief. He pulled back the bow and arrow, aiming it at the thief.

"You don't have to do this!" – Belle pleaded him once more, determinate to prevent the murder – "There is good in you! I were right about this thief, so I'm right about you!"

Then, the woman stood up, revealing her swollen belly. This made Belle beg Rumple more intensely.

"Look, she's pregnant!" – Belle pointed out – "You can't leave a child fatherless."

Rumple then remembered his son, Baelfire. After a moment, he shot the arrow, but it hit the carriage, missing the thief and his beloved. Seeing the arrow and that they got located, the couple got on a horse, and they rode away.

"What happened?" – Belle asked.

"I missed." – Rumplestiltskin replied, before lifting her out of the ground – "Go back to the carriage. I've had enough of this forest."

"You're not chasing him?" – Belle asked with a smile.

"He's not worth the effort."

"You spared his life." – Belle commented.

"What? Nothing like that." – Rumple protested.

"The bow is magic; it never misses its target." – Belle said.

"Well, perhaps the magic wore off." – the Dark One came up with an excuse, not wanting to admit that his maid was right.

But Belle knew he was lying. She smiled and she hugged him, to his surprise. After she pulled away, they went back to their carriage, and while Belle wasn't looking at him, Rumplestiltskin had during a moment a smile on his face.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Emma and Athena spent some time next to Lux. He was progressively recovering. He regained the most of his strength and he looked joyful when he saw Emma and Athena. But he didn't regain his ability to talk yet, which didn't stop him from trying to speak. Emma noticed that he tried to say her something, but unfortunately nothing except a "mew" could come out of his mouth.

"Keep resting, Lux. You'll tell me whatever you have to when you recover." – Emma was saying to the cat.

Athena was beginning getting suspicious about something. She still remembered that Lux's last spoken word was "she". Could this word have been referring to Tamara? After all, Lux went to spy Tamara before he got attacked. But Athena couldn't share her thoughts with anyone yet, because she had no real evidence. Athena got pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Mother Superior approach them.

"The injury on his star mark is almost healed. He shall recover his voice very soon."

"That's good to hear." – Emma replied.

"There is something else, Emma…" – Mother Superior said, before showing a small bottle containing a blue liquid inside – "This can return the memories of those who lost it by crossing the town line. I just finished it."

"What…? How did you do that?" – Emma asked amazed.

"The key was the hair I took from your head." – Mother Superior explained – "Because it symbolized the person you used to be in another life."

Emma then said that they should bring the bottle to the hospital. After a moment, Emma, Athena and Mother Superior arrived in the main hall of the hospital, where they met Emily. The latter was wondering how things were going between Gold and Belle, but her thoughts got lost when she saw Emma. She wondered what she could be doing here.

"Emily, Mother Superior just finished the preparation of an elixir, which can return Belle's memories." – Emma announced, making Emily immediately stand up from her chair.

"Yes, here it is." – Mother Superior said, showing the bottle and then she handed it to Emma before leaving the hospital.

After a moment, Emma handed the elixir to Emily, saying:

"You should be the one to return her memories."

Nodding nervously, Emily walked in the direction of her mother's room. She met Gold on her way, and she told him about the elixir.

"You mean… now, she'll recover her memories?" – Gold asked.

"Yes. Do _you_ want to return them?" – Emily asked, knowing that Gold waited for this day as much as she did.

But the man shook his head and he said:

"I let you two together for a moment."

Even though Gold deadly missed his Belle, he couldn't deny her daughter to see her first. He remembered about how sad and almost depressed Emily was before she had been abducted. She was spending most of her time with her rosebush, because it was what reminded her of her mother. But now, it was time for her to "awake" the true rose she was craving for, her mother. Emily smiled at her father and then she slowly entered Belle's hospital room. Belle was surprised to see her once more, but before she had a chance to ask anything, Emily spoke first.

"Look… in this bottle, there's something which will help you to remember. Would you like to… drink it now?" – Emily politely offered her the bottle.

Belle looked at the blue elixir for a moment, finding it a bit strange, but then she remembered that she had no reasons to distrust Emily. She nodded, after what Emily helped Belle to carefully drink the elixir. Emily waited for a moment, until Belle began to shed tears of happiness. Belle looked at her daughter, smiling and crying at the same time, she said:

"Emily… I remember… I remember everything…!"

No more words had to be said. Emily, with tears in her eyes, hugged her mother, who hugged her back. They stayed in this position for a long moment, before they pulled away, and Emily began to tell Belle everything that happened while she was in the hospital. A couple of moments after, Gold entered the room too, relieved that the elixir actually worked. Belle smiled to him brightly and with teary and shiny eyes, she said:

"Rumple…"

"Belle… You're finally back… You have no idea of how I missed you…" – Gold said.

The couple happily embraced and they shared a loving kiss, after what Emily decided to let them alone for a moment. As she exited the hospital room, all smiling, she didn't notice Tamara standing behind a corner. She had observed the whole scene and she was satisfied by the fact she witnessed magic on her turn. _"We're definitely winning."_ – she thought, before going to her and Greg's meeting point.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
When Belle and Rumplestiltskin got back to the Dark Castle, Belle said that it seemed like he wouldn't need the bow anymore. Rumplestiltskin replied that he would keep it, because it might come in handy someday.

"Well, if you don't need me for anything else, good night Rumplestiltskin." – Belle said.

She was about to go to bed, but Rumplestiltskin stopped her.

"No, wait. There is something else."

He brought her to a room of his castle that had thousands of books lining the walls. As Belle was looking around in amazement, the Dark One said:

"Temper your excitement, dearie. It's only another room for you to clean."

"It's… wonderful." – Belle said – "There are more books than I could read in a lifetime."

"Well, I hope you can clean faster than you can read." – Rumplestiltskin said, doing his best to sound indifferent.

But this didn't change what Belle could see in him now. She said, affected and surprised by this offering:

"You did this for me…?"

"I don't want to see any dust on any of these books." – Rumple said, faking strictness.

Belle of course didn't buy it and she couldn't help but smile. Surprised to see her smile like this, Rumplestiltskin said:

"What are you smiling at, I'm serious."

But then, she surprised him once more, by taking his hand in hers. She said to him with a smile:

"You're not like I thought you were. And I'm glad."

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Greg was waiting for Tamara at the Storybrooke border. Then she finally showed up, and after she went out of her truck, the two briefly exchanged a kiss.

"Is everything going well?" – Greg asked.

"Oh yes. My today's mission was productive." – Tamara replied with a smile.

The two then walked behind the trunk, but before opening it, Greg asked:

"Will the "package" be cooperating?"

"According to what I know about him, he won't need much convincing to agree help us." – Tamara said with conviction – "If there's someone who you can count on to do a dirty work, it's a pirate."

At those words, Tamara opened the trunk and Greg flashed his light inside. Inside the trunk was sitting the bound and gagged Captain Hook.

* * *

 **A/N: You might be wondering why we did something very different with this chapter. First, it was because in this fanfic, Regina has no reason to take Belle away from Gold. So why didn't we remove the act completely? Because the flashbacks are important, since it introduces Robin and Marian for the first time. So, we couldn't have removed like that, especially that it shows how Rumple spared Robin Hood's life, which is a couple of times mentioned later. And... yes, there's no actual action in this chapter. But after all, the guardians can't have constant fights all the time. Showing the heroes have a "normal" life sometimes isn't that bad.**


	28. The mysterious Sailor Guardian

**And... this is the last chapter before the season finale. The chapter was mainly written by me, except the flashbacks which are by my friend (even though I edited). There's much more action in this chapter, unlike the previous one (lol). But I'm warning you now... the flashbacks might surprise you very much. :) So... enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, all rights go to Adam Horowitz and Edwart Kitsis, and Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Darkness Reign. The Mysterious Sailor Guardian.**

 **Storybrooke**

Greg and Tamara brought Hook at the very last floor of the clock tower. They removed the bag which was on his head, and the pirate commented that he spent most of his time in a hold and that he isn't afraid of the dark, so they could have invented a better torture.

"A torture? No, we have a job for you." – Greg said.

"We heard you seek for revenge against Rumplestiltskin." – Tamara commented.

"You missed your chance to kill him." – Greg added.

"I _will_ have another one." – Hook said angrily.

"You won't, unless we help you." – Tamara said – "We can kill magical creatures."

"What's the price?" – Hook asked, interested by the offer.

"I need you to find someone… my father." – Greg said – "He was abducted in this town long years ago."

"And why do you think I can help you find your father?" – Hook asked, a bit amused.

"Because you know the woman who took him away. Regina." – Greg answered – "So, do we have a deal?"

 **Enchanted Forest**

In a village, far in the woods, the Evil Queen arrived there in her carriage after hearing about attacks by mysterious demons and that the village was recently attacked by them. The queen was as surprised as anyone by the arrival of the demons, since no one could tell where they could come from. But what the most mattered for her was that it was the perfect occasion for her to put her hands on her running stepdaughter, Snow White. She has sent several of her knights to chase her, but without success. The Evil Queen approached the villagers, who were standing aligned facing their queen, but no one really dared to look at her.

"If you inform me about the Snow White's whereabouts, and in exchange I'll destroy the demons that are ravaging your village."

Nobody spoke for a moment. Regina was about to lose patience of this long silence, but someone finally said:

"We… we can't, Your Majesty…"

Angered, the Evil Queen began to choke him with her dark magic.  
"Are you trying to protect her as well?" – the queen asked with anger.

But then, another of the villagers spoke, making her stop:  
"The demons were already destroyed, minutes before you arrived…"

The Evil Queen looked at everyone, glaring at them in a warning manner. She wouldn't tolerate her subjects lying at her. She thought it was they were trying to avoid reveal Snow White's location.

"How would all of you be able to destroy a bunch of demons?" - she asked, showing that she didn't really believed them.

After a short moment, another villager spoke with hesitancy:

"We did not… someone else did…"

The Evil Queen made a step in his direction, and she asked:

"Who?"

"It was a girl… she was wearing a silver mask, and… she has mysterious powers… something we never saw before."

The Evil Queen without a word turned around and she walked to her henchmen. One of them asked her:

"What should we do now, Your Majesty?"

"Kill them all, and show no mercy." – the Evil Queen ordered.

 **Storybrooke**

Regina was sitting in the town hall, trying to focus on her work. But then, she got interrupted by Danielle who entered and she asked with a sigh:

"Regina… how long will you hide things from me? I see that something is wrong."

Regina didn't reply at first, but after a long moment, she finally spoke.

"You're right, there is something indeed." – she said, knowing that it was better to tell – "I… I was tempted to destroy the magic beans, so we can't return to the Enchanted Forest."

"What…? How is that possible, why would you want to?" – Danielle asked, confused.

"I wanted to… prevent the future we saw to happen." – Regina confessed, shocking Danielle – "I didn't want Emma's rule to ever happen and I thought that the best way to do it was to never return to our world."

Danielle sat down and said nothing, trying to process. After what seemed an eternity for Regina, Danielle asked:

"But… I thought we were over this. I thought you didn't need revenge and power over everyone. How this idea could have crossed your mind?"

"Because when I saw Queen Selene, I… I saw someone who I failed to become. And then, I understood that I would always be remembered as the Evil Queen." – Regina answered with honesty.

"But it's not too late to change things, Regina. But not in the way you wanted to." – Danielle stated.

"I know... and I'm sorry." – Regina said, after what she took something out of her pocket and gave it to Danielle – "I have a long way to do, before I could finally become a fully good person, a mother you deserve. That's why I want you to keep _this_."

Danielle looked in her hand and she saw that the object Regina gave her was a black diamond. She looked back at Regina questioningly, so Regina explained:

"This is the trigger of the Dark Curse. Once activated, it has the power to destroy the whole town with its inhabitants. I want you to have it, in order to keep my temptations away from myself."

Danielle looked at the black diamond once more, and then she nodded and put it in her own pocket. Then, she stood up and was about to go away, but then she said to her mother:

"You're on the right way, you know."

Regina just nodded, and Danielle went away. She had to have a look on the magic beans, it was a daily check. On the other side of the corridor, where she couldn't notice, Hook was standing here. He heard Danielle and Regina's conversation and he noted to himself that his original plan wouldn't work. Regina softened; she wasn't the Evil Queen he used to know anymore. So, he and his new partners had to apply their spare plan, he couldn't bring Regina as he originally planned, another method had to be applied. Plus, the information about the trigger was more than interesting.

 **Enchanted Forest**

The Evil Queen returned to her Dark Palace. She was questioning in anger who the girl in the silver mask could be. _"Who does she think she is, making order in my kingdom's territory…?"_ – she thought – _"Demons attacks is supposed be my business! And only I decide how to use the events!"_

The Evil Queen then ordered to her magic mirror:

"Mirror! Show me the girl, in the silver mask!"

The mirror obliged and showed his queen an image. There were three other monsters who began to attack villagers. Then, a mysterious girl appeared. She was wearing a white as snow outfit. It had a sailor-like collar, a double skirt, long white boots, a white ribbon on the chest with a golden star brooch in the middle, and a transparent long ribbon on the back side of the skirt. The only thing which contrasted this all white outfit was the girl's black as ebony hair. She had a star mark on her forehead, and she was also wearing a small tiara with stars on the top of her head and of course, the most important detail, a silver mask.  
"How dare you trying to hurt innocent people, and take away their light?!" – she said with courage as she was standing on a branch, and then she jumped off - "I am Sailor Royal Light, and in the name of pure light you will be punished!"

The demons quickly went to her, trying to eliminate her, but she was strong and she began to fight them with punches and kicks. When it was the right moment, she yelled:  
"Light Brace Impact!"

Once she said that, her bracelets separated themselves from her arms, and she threw them at the demons, turning them into dust. Then, the villagers began to praise her for saving them. After the image disappeared, the Evil Queen began to think. She concluded that the girl was probably a sort of a mercenary. _"Maybe… if I hire her, she could help me to find and destroy Snow White!"_ She grinned at her own idea and then, she turned to her henchmen and ordered:

"Go find that girl, and bring her to the castle."

 **Storybrooke**

Danielle was walking through the magic beans field, checking on them. Anyone who checked the beans and finds that they're mature, the person would inform the others and the collect could begin. This was how she, the guardians and Emma's parents worked. Until now, the beans weren't mature enough, but at that moment, Danielle saw that the pods were large enough (some of them were even open) and that the collect time finally arrived. She took one of the pods and put it in her pocket. Danielle then looked around once more and she had a sad thought that perhaps all of this was tempting Regina. What if their decision to return back in the Enchanted Forest was wrong? _"What if what we all truly need is to stay here, in Storybrooke?"_ – she thought. She then stepped out of the fields and she saw Hook standing on the road, a couple of steps away. During a moment, Danielle was shocked, but then she hurried to ask:

"Hook…? What are you doing here? I thought Emma left you in New York…"

"Well, like you see I managed to return." – Hook replied with a smile – "And what are you doing here, all alone?"

"Business." – was the only word Danielle said.

"And… more concretely? I just saw you appear like from nowhere." – Hook pointed out.

"Alright…" – Danielle sighed, deciding to tell him because hiding it from him was pointless – "We're planning to return to the Enchanted Forest. We're growing the magic beans on this field."

"You put a spell over it, so no one could see…" – Hook said – "How's the work in progress?"

"It's quite fine." – Danielle replied, showing the pod.

Hook wanted to touch it, but Danielle quickly retrieved it and put back in her pocket. She told him about the beans because he was supposed to follow them across worlds (since he was meant to marry Emma someday), but she didn't trust him enough to let him put his hand over the beans she collected. Then, she noticed that they both were walking side by side in the direction of the town. She asked:

"Why are you following me…?"

"What? I remind you we're on the middle of the road, while I need to reach the town too. I miss my ship." – Hook answered.

"True…" – Danielle said nervously.

It was weird and awkward to be on his side for her. She still had feelings towards him, even though she knew that he wasn't supposed to be hers. So, they walked slowly in the direction of the town. She didn't really wanted to talk, but the pirate didn't seem to have the same desire. Danielle had no other choice than to listen to his so attractive voice. Due to her blues, she didn't notice that someone was approaching the field. It was no other than Greg Mendell, waiting for Hook and Danielle to go far away enough. When he could barely see them, he stepped in the field of beans and then, he took out of his pocket a lighter…

Meantime, Emma entered Granny's diner, while Tamara was picking her order and a moment after, the two bumped into each other. This made Tamara drop her bag and some of its content went out.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" – Emma apologized and Tamara smiled in response.

Emma helped Tamara to pick her things back and her attention got attracted by a small paper. On this paper, were written the names of the Storybrooke citizens, with their fairy tales counterpart. While she got surprised by this, Emma pretended she didn't notice and handed it to Tamara.

"What do you think of Storybrooke?" – Emma asked – "It might be difficult to get used."

"You said it. But you can understand it like no one else." – Tamara answered.

"Yeah, that's true… but I wasn't alone. I had Lux to guide me, and then my friends, the Sailor guardians… it helped me."

"Well, I have Neal to help me." – Tamara replied.

"True. If anyone finds out about this town, I hope you understand what this would mean for Neal and others…" – Emma said carefully.

"Emma, you have nothing to worry about." – Tamara said in a reassuring way – "You can trust me."

The two smiled at each other, but as Tamara went away, Emma already knew well that she can't trust her. She then heard a voice from below.

"You don't trust her either?" – Athena asked – "In my case, I don't."

"Athena…?" – Emma got surprise to hear this from her, after what she knelt to her and she asked – "What's the reason of your distrust?"

"I think it's time to tell you… The day Lux was injured he got suspicious about Tamara, convinced that she seemed familiar to him. So he decided to observe her from afar. When I found him later that day, he said one word before losing consciousness: she." – Athena explained.

Emma got silent for a moment, and then she thought that Athena's assumptions made sense. She felt worry, but also anger that Tamara beat Lux like she did.

"You know, you might be right about her." – Emma said with conviction – "So, we must do something about her."

She stood up and she ran to her apartment. She had to warn her family about this! But her mother didn't have the reaction Emma expected she would have.

"I'm telling you, Tamara is the one who beat Lux!" – Emma was saying.

"We have no real proofs, Emma." – Mary Margaret said – "Look, this isn't easy for you…"

"That's not about me, it's about Lux…!" – Emma protested – "Did you see in what state he is? Before losing his capacity to talk, he tried to warn us about a woman, a "she". Tamara has a list of the town citizens and their fairytale counterparts. Don't you think it suspect?"

"There could be different explanations to this…" – Mary Margaret replied, not ready to agree on Emma's thoughts just yet.

"But we don't know a thing about Tamara." – Emma said, not ready to give up – "I could see that she was lying, when she said she can be trusted."

"Emma, you shouldn't trust your intuitions, when you're on your emotions." – Mary Margaret said, before walking to the front door.

"For the last time, I don't have feelings for Neal…! Our relationship is in the past now!"

"Maybe it is. But please, don't share those thoughts at least with Little Em." – Mary Margaret seriously advised – "Not until it gets confirmed."

Emma looked at her mother, not sure to understand. Mary Margaret pursued:

"She got very worried when Neal arrived in the town, after she found out that he's your ex-boyfriend. She's worried for her existence, Emma. If you tell your thoughts about Tamara, she'll fear even more that you and Neal might be a couple again. So please, spare her from this all."

At those words, Mary Margaret went out and Emma sighed, understanding that her mother was actually right. She stood there a moment, until she heard Little Em's voice:

"I heard you two."

Emma turned to face her future daughter and she could see that the kid was somehow troubled. Before she had a chance to say anything, Little Em asked:

"So… you think Tamara is evil?"

"Yes. I do." – Emma answered honestly.

"We could search for proves together." – Little Em offered with a small smile – "We can't let Lux's torturer unpunished, can we?"

Emma smiled back and she replied:

"No, we can't and we won't."

 **Enchanted Forest**

The henchmen brought Sailor Royal Light to the Dark Palace, were the Evil Queen was waiting for her. The young girl felt herself nervous to be here, in front of the queen, but she kept herself calm. The Evil Queen said:

"So, you're the mysterious hero my whole kingdom talks about."

"Your Majesty… It's an honor to meet you, I'm Sailor Royal Light." – she politely introduced herself – "I am from a kingdom very far away from here."

Sailor Royal Light was relieved that she managed to keep a straight posture in front of the queen.

"I brought you for a reason, Sailor Royal Light. I saw your skills, which are impressing, and I think you're the best for the job." – the queen said.

"A job…?" – the girl asked, slightly nervous.

"Yes. I need you for something I have difficulties to do myself. I'll offer you a good reward, if in exchange you bring me to Snow White." – the Evil Queen offered.

Sailor Royal Light felt sweat forming on her neck and her face flushing. Good thing she was wearing a mask, so it wasn't noticeable. She knew that it wouldn't end well, but she had no other choice than to accept.

"Yes, my queen. I'll locate Snow White for you." – she said calmly, after what the Evil Queen grinned in anticipation.

 **Storybrooke**

Rosalie was walking in the park, all alone. She liked to do it sometimes, and it was the only thing she could do without her friends anyway. She didn't have parents to do something with, like Emma and others could. Suddenly, she saw Tamara coming from the opposite direction. When the two were face to face, Tamara smiled and she said:

"Hi. You're Sailor R, am I right? Neal told me about you."

"Yes, it's me." – Rosalie replied with a small smile – "But my civil name is Rosalie."

"To meet you is a dream coming true. I am a so great fan of yours." – Tamara flattered the girl – "Do you mind if we walk and chat together?"

"Oh, well… okay, why not." – Rosalie replied.

After all, she had nothing else to do for the moment. So, Tamara and Rosalie pursued their walking through the park side by side. Rosalie was somehow pleased that she was getting attention of a fan. But the girl didn't even suspect that Tamara looked for her on purpose, for her own dark goals. Tamara got another order from the Home Office; she had now to draw the teeth off Sailor R. That particular guardian was a leader of the group and she was the most experienced. So, Tamara understood how important it was to render Rosalie innocuous. Tamara already knew how she would do this, but first she had to distract the teen first.

"I always wondered a lot of things about you, you know. You're a mystery and meeting you now is like a gift! But I have so much questions, I'm not sure what to ask you first." – Tamara said, with an admiration-like tone.

"Ask the first things that crosses your mind." – Rosalie advised.

"Is your suit made of magic?" – Tamara asked – "I used to wonder how it always keeps intact, despite your hardcore battles."

"Yes, it's… I don't change my clothes like the classic superheroes do. I actually… transform. Every time, my Sailor suit is brought back to his original and undamaged form. But I don't have the same one anymore, and my code name is Sailor Rose now." – Rosalie explained.

"Oh, I see… and how are you never scared to face criminals, or those weird… supernatural monsters…? Being you, I would have run away within seconds…!" – Tamara said with a little laughter.

Rosalie laughed a little too and she answered:

"I am scared, you know. But it's my duty, so I have to forget my fears and just… fight and save people."

"You're indeed a hero, Rosalie."

Tamara then discreetly looked round to see if they were alone. Seeing that there was no one in sight, she decided that it was the best moment to act.

"But even heroes can fall down." – Tamara then said, surprising Rosalie by her words and the tone she used in that phrase.

Before Rosalie could even blink, Tamara violently pushed Rosalie. As the girl began to stand up, Tamara blocked her with her foot on the ground.

"Tamara, what are you…?"

"I'm just doing my own duty." – Tamara answered, harshly grabbing Rosalie's wrist and putting a black cuff around it – "Now, I just made sure that Sailor R's great powers and heroism are left in the past. The great hero is just a myth, a memory from now."

"What do you mean…?" – Rosalie asked, beginning to feel sick and very nervous.

"The cuff around your wrist absorbs all magic of a person. And you can't remove this on your own, Rosalie. It seems like the hero is a zero now."

With an evil grin, Tamara then knocked Rosalie, who immediately fell unconscious. Tamara then hid Rosalie behind a tree and sent a text to Greg, informing him that her job was done and asking him to arrive quickly. Greg quickly replied her, telling that he did his job too and that Hook was doing his own. He also added that he would arrive within minutes.

Meanwhile, Hook and Danielle were still walking in the direction of the town. It has been quite some time that the girl didn't say a word, and Hook commented:

"You know, I believe you were more talkative, when we met in the Enchanted Forest."

"I'm not in the mood to talk." – Danielle replied emotionless.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure you have a lots of things to say." – Hook said with his charming smile – "You can share anything with me."

"Not everything, Hook." – Danielle said.

"Is this because I'm a pirate? You can trust me, because… after all, your mum and I were friends. Well, sort of."

Danielle avoided his gaze when he mentioned Regina and she didn't reply. After a moment, Hook said:

"Your mum _is_ the object of your worries, isn't she?"

The girl didn't answer. What was the point if he saw right through her? Well, Regina was one of her worries; the others were her feelings towards him, while knowing by a journey in the future that he actually belonged with Emma, one of her best friends. She accelerated her footstep, but this obviously didn't prevent the pirate from doing the same. He then said, with an annoyed-like tone:

"Will you keep silent the whole way? It's worse than it was with Emma!"

Danielle guessed that he was referring to the day he and Emma were climbing up the beanstalk.

"Well, go talk to her, if you like it best. We're almost arrived anyway." – Danielle said, almost irritated.

"Nah, she's surely angry for what I did her friend." – Hook replied, rethinking of the moment when he almost succeeded to harm the Crocodile, but Emily interfered – "But you seem quite nervy. Are you… jealous of Emma, perhaps?"

"What? In your dreams, Hook!" – Danielle denied with a short nervous laugh.

"Liar. But don't worry, I won't tell to Emma." – Hook said, winking at her.

Danielle rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. Hook noticed how irritated she was, so he decided it could be the right moment.

"I can see you boiling, Danielle…" – he whispered to her, dangerously close – "I quite like your… _hot_ temper."

Danielle felt her temperature rise. He was too close… dangerously close. She wanted to make a step aside, but what he did next froze her whole body. It happened so quickly, Danielle didn't have a chance to react. Hook leaned to her and he kissed her! Danielle was shocked and all her senses got lost. Damn, she liked his kiss! But… it wasn't right. Emma and Hook weren't dating (yet), but it was wrong nevertheless. She somehow knew that the kiss Killian was giving her was the only she would ever get in her life, and this made her very sad. A couple of seconds after, she pulled away, doing her best to suppress her tears.

"Never… do this… again." – Danielle managed to say – "Look, we… we can see the clock tower from here. I guess you can walk to your Jolly Roger by yourself now."

Then, Danielle walked very quickly, trying to erase what happened seconds ago from her mind. But it was without success.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Sailor Royal Light escorted the Evil Queen to locations, where Snow White was supposed to be hiding.

"It's empty." – the queen commented, seeing that the princess was nowhere around.

"She's most likely hunting, or something." – Sailor Royal Light replied.

"Well, I suppose the best thing to do is to wait for her return." – the Evil Queen suggested – "She can't be gone for a too long time. She'll show off eventually."

"I suppose she will…" – Sailor Royal Light answered a bit nervously.

So, they both waited for the princess to return to her haven, but long hours passed and Snow never appeared. The Evil Queen, seeing that the sun would be setting soon, lost patience.

"You know that I hate when people dare to betray me and save my enemies interest, don't you?" – she asked, glaring angrily at Sailor Royal Light.

"Your Majesty, it's not like it seems. I didn't lie to you, Snow White really hides here." – the young hero tried to calm the Evil Queen – "I'm sure she'll show off…"

"Stop this little game right now!" – the Evil Queen cut her – "You were leading me astray, and you have already tipped Snow White that I was coming so she can escape!"

"Well, let's imagine I did all of this… but why would you want to kill Snow White that much to a point to ask my services?"

"She ruined my life. So, she only deserves that I take hers." – the Evil Queen said with much of anger – "And you took this opportunity away from me."

The Evil Queen then attempts to grab her heart, only to grab her star-like brooch which was magic and it didn't permit her hand to cross the girl's chest. But the fact that the Evil Queen was holding the brooch tightly in her hand was hurting Sailor Royal Light. The girl did her best to not scream in pain. But seconds after, her brooch shone brightly, pushing the Evil Queen off. The light emitted from the brooch created a rod for Sailor Royal Light who immediately grabbed it.

"Light Healing Escalation!" - she yelled, aiming her attack at the Evil Queen.

But the queen teleported before it hit her. Sailor Royal Light was a bit annoyed that she missed, but at least, the queen for sure knew that she wasn't to be messed up with.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma and Little Em were at "Granny's Bed and Breakfast". Their plan was to break and enter Neal and Tamara's hotel room. Emma remembered how Neal showed her how to unlock a door lock, so she was doing that same technique to open the door of their room.

"Tell me… when we prove that Tamara is bad, Neal will be single again, right?" – Little Em asked with a slight hesitation.

"Most likely." – Emma replied.

"So… what will he do next? Will he return to New York, or… will he stay…?" – Little Em asked, with a hint of worry evident in her voice.

"Little Em, even if Neal will be single, I'm not planning to be his girlfriend again." – Emma said, looking in the kid's eyes – "He and I will _not_ be back together. I promise you that. Understood?"

Little Em nodded and she smiled at Emma. Emma returned the smile and she pursued to work on the lock. Moments after, she finally managed to unlock the door. Emma entered the room. Little Em wanted to follow, but Emma stopped her:

"No, you're at the guard."

"If he comes back, what should I do?" – Little Em asked.

"You can… kick the door, like if you were bored…" – Emma said, showing her – "Or you can wade into it…"

"Okay. I got it." – Little Em said, after what Emma went in the room and closed the door.

Emma looked in the wardrobes of the room, but there was nothing abnormal. Then, as she walked to the bed, she heard a creaking. She looked down and she decided to remove the floorboard and look if there was something under it. Outside, Little Em saw Neal arrive and she waded into the door. As Neal saw her, he asked:

"Err… Little Em…? What are you doing here…?"

The kid had no idea what to answer and so, she began to kick the door. She was very nervous and this couldn't be unnoticed.

"I see…" – Neal said, and he opened the door of his room.

They both entered and Neal saw Emma standing here, like he had guessed.

"Emma, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to see you, but you were not here. The door was open, and so…" – Emma tried to justify her presence.

"Emma… what's going on?" – Neal asked, not understanding her behavior.

"It's Tamara. I think she's dumping you." – Emma said honestly.

"Dumping me, how so?"

"I think she's the one who beat Lux. I didn't want to tell you until I get evidences." – Emma explained.

"Oh, so you broke and entered my room to spare my feelings… Are you crazy?!" – Neal shouted in disbelief.

"Athena told me that the last word Lux said was "she"! He tried to warn about a woman!"

"That's the half of the population! And you brought your cousin into it!"

"Neal, she has a list of the fairytale characters and who they are in this world." – Emma said – "What if she shows it to someone?"

" _I_ helped her to make this list." – Neal said, surprising Emma – "In order to help her to accustom here. It's not easy for her, you know. She tries for me."

"I know how it looks like, but it's not how it is." – Emma said in defense – "Do I look like a jealous ex-girlfriend?"

Neal only grinned, indicating her that she did. Annoyed, Emma suggested:

"Alright, maybe I'm crazy. Let's find out. There's a creaking floorboard, let's look what's under it. If there's nothing, alright, I'll let go."

"Sure, why not." – Neal said.

The two removed the floorboard, but to Emma's disappointment, there was nothing under it. After a silence, Neal said:

"Look, I know that with Tamara here, things are awkward…"

"Don't." – Emma said to him, before speaking to Little Em – "Let's go home, Little Em."

Without saying anything else, the two girls went out of the hotel room.

 **Enchanted Forest**

At a village, the villagers were praising Sailor Royal Light's heroic deeds from another demon attack, along with her encounter with the Evil Queen they heard about. People were glad that there was one person capable to stand up against the Evil Queen, something no one could, because of their lack of courage and power. Their new heroine had both, and most of all, she was giving them hope. Sailor Royal Light thanked the villagers for their support and she advised them to take good care of themselves, like she always said them, and she added:

"And don't forget one thing: never lose hope."

After this phrase, she left from people's sight and left straight to her hidden location in the forest. As she sat on what was a semblance of a bed, she removed her mask and thought: _"My encounter with the queen is something I wouldn't like to give a second turn to. I must be careful, because I have to keep my hero self… And I must absolutely keep my identity safe from her to find out."_ She lied down, while still holding her mask in her hand, and within minutes she drifted asleep.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma and Little Em were eating an ice cream, as to erase their sadness and the feeling of failure. After a moment, Little Em said:

"You know, I believe you Emma."

"You should be." – Emma answered, convinced that her suspicions were true.

"Once we prove that Tamara is evil, we'll start a new life in the Enchanted Forest." – Little Em added, really excited by the travel between worlds.

Then, they saw Athena enter through the window. The cat approached the two and said:

"Girls, I'm worried… I can't find Rosalie anywhere."

"How so…?" – Emma asked surprised.

"I looked for her everywhere, went in all the places she usually goes, but there's no trace of her. She is missing." – Athena said, alarming both Emma and Little Em – "Something bad must have happened."

David, Mary Margaret and Danielle were on their way back to the fields. The girl had informed them that the beans were ready to be collected and so they decided that they could start right now. They were talking about the fact that they would need to somehow restore their old castle and that there would be a lot of work to do. But their mood got blasted as soon as they entered the field and saw everything burned up. Shocked, they looked around and David exclaimed:

"No… the beans are gone…!"

"Who could have done this…?" – Mary Margaret wondered.

"I can reassure you that it's not Regina." – Danielle said – "Trust me, I know."

"No matter who did this, our hard work went into nothingness." – David commented.

"Not really. I have one pod in my pocket." – Danielle announced.

Danielle then put her hand in her pocket to take and show the pod, she felt nothing. The pocket was empty. Her eyes grew wide and after checking the other pocket, Danielle realized that the pod and the trigger were taken!

"Hook…" – Danielle whispered, understanding now that his kiss was given only to distract her and steal from her.

Meantime, Regina was in her office, finishing her work. Suddenly, she got a text on her phone. She got surprised to see that it wasn't from Danielle, but from Rosalie. She was asking to come in the library, because something happened. Regina was confused by the fact that Rosalie would ever contact her, but she supposed that it had to be something very serious if she did. She hurried to the library and within minutes she was there. Opening the door, she saw Rosalie sitting next to the elevator, her wrists and feet tied up. She quickly walked to her and she asked:

"Who did this to you?"

"Regina, go away…!" – Rosalie said, confusing the mayor by those words.

But it was too late. Hook approached Regina from behind, and he quickly grabbed her wrist and put a black cuff around it.

"Wait, it's my mothers'…" – Regina looked at it surprised, then she met the pirate gaze, she asked – "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You see, I… teamed up with two people, who accepted to help me in my goals if I helped them in return." – Hook replied, after what Greg and Tamara showed up on their turn – "I was supposed to bring you to them, but… plans had to change, because you are not exactly the same as before. We had to use other tactics to get everything we needed."

Captain Hook then showed Regina a bean pod and the trigger, and Regina gasped. This could have been taken only from Danielle's pocket. Hook commented:

"Your girl should keep a better eye on her things."

Regina angrily glared at Hook and she tried to make a fireball with her hand, but to her surprise, nothing came from her hand. After a short moment, she realized what could have been causing this.

"The cuff…" – she said, glaring at Hook once more.

"They put something on it which blocks magic. Impressive, isn't it?" – Hook said, sharing a smile with his two new partners.

Regina then noticed that Rosalie was wearing one too, and understood better how she could have gotten herself in this situation.

"So now, little Owen can do magic on his own too." – Regina commented.

"That's not magic." – Greg said – "In fact, it's something better: science."

Regina tried to take the cuff away, but without success.

"There's no point of trying." – Greg commented – "Even if you manage to get rid of the leather, under it is the most solid of the known metals. And now, it's resisting all the magic you possess in your body."

As Regina looked at Greg with worry, Tamara took her list out of her pocket. She asked:

"Who is she?"

"She was a queen… the Evil Queen." – Greg answered.

"Yes, I was a queen." – Regina stated.

"But here and now, you're nothing." – Greg commented.

"And who are you?" – Regina asked sarcastically.

"I'm just a human, who has a goal."

"Is this all about your father? I already told you that I don't know where he is."

"You _do_. But that's not my goal."

"So, what it is?" – Regina asked surprised.

"I'm not telling." – Greg said with an evil grin, then he spoke to Tamara – "The bag!"

At his order, Tamara put a bag over Regina's head.

* * *

 **A/N: So? Have you any idea of who Sailor Royal Light could be? ;) If you were attentive at reading, you should be able to figure this out. There's a reason of why this guardian was introduced in the story. This is going to have its importance in later seasons. Reviews are always welcome.**


	29. Second star to the right to the morning

**Hello guys! I has been a while, huh? Sorry, but it took time for both my friend and I to write/edit this. But at least, this chapter is longer than others are, so you can enjoy it for longer.**

 **Disclamer: I own none of the stories/concepts used for this fanfiction. It's a non profit, just for fun story. OUAT belongs to Adam and Edward, SM belongs to Naoko/Toei.**

* * *

 **Second Star to the Right. Straight on till Morning.**

 **Land without magic, years ago  
**  
Right after Baelfire fell through the portal he had opened, he landed in a Land without Magic.

"Papa…? Papa…!" – Bae exclaimed, but he soon realized he was now alone, far away from the Enchanted Forest and his father.

Then, he was almost run over by a horse-drawn carriage. Looking around, he saw a monument that reads "Kensington Gardens", and around the corner, there were a couple of people, walking near street lamps.

"What's this place…?" – Baelfire asked himself.

Baelfire then turned his head and he saw London's Elizabeth Tower.

Six months after his arrival into this new world, Baelfire has become a vagrant and was searching food through garbage. When all he managed to find was a half-eaten pear, Baelfire decided to sneak into a home of a seemingly wealthy family. He knew stealing was wrong, but hunger took over him. He entered the home through an open window, and once inside, he found three loaves of bread, which he immediately began to devour. But a dog saw Baelfire eating the bread and started to bark at him. One of the residents, a young girl, came out of her room with a small sculpture in her hands, as to defend herself from the intruder.

"Who are you? What do you want?!" – she asked.

"I mean no harm, I just…" – Bae said, pointing at the bread.

The girl immediately saw that Baelfire was poor and hungry.

"Oh… you're hungry." – the girl stated, to what Bae didn't reply.

The girl took the three loaves and handed it all to Baelfire.

"Here, you can have it all." – she said with a smile.

"I can…?"

"I can't just let you starve!" – the girl said with a giggle – "What's your name?"

"Bae." – Bae just answered.

"I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling." – the girl introduced herself on her turn.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Neal Cassidy was lying in his bed and then he saw his fiancée Tamara getting ready to go out, while it was only 6:00 am.

"Can we sleep in…?" – he asked with a sleepy voice.

"The marathon is in three weeks and I need to train before then." – Tamara replied as she was lacing up her shoes.

"Go back to bed, I'll give you a workout…" – Neal half-joked.

But Tamara laughed it off and kissed Neal goodbye before leaving their hotel room.  
The guardians, worried about Rosalie, met up in the Mary Margaret's loft. None of them has seen Rosalie the last few hours. But more to this, she never came back in her hotel room.

"That's not normal. Where would she have slept this night?" – Athena said anxiously.

"We must look for her across the whole town. We must check any possible location. She couldn't just have left Storybrooke." – Cecilia said.

"We better split in groups, we'll have better chances." – Emily suggested.

And so, Emma, Little Em and Danielle went to the Regina's office, while Alexandra, Athena, Cecilia and Emily in the library. The girls thought Regina could somehow help them, but when Emma, Danielle and Little Em arrived at the office, they saw no one.

"That's weird… she isn't at home, I thought she would be here." – Danielle commented.

"Did she come back home yesterday evening?" – Emma asked, her worry growing.

"Now that you mention it, I… I don't remember." – Danielle said, and soon a flash of panic crossed her eyes – "True, I came back home late after the beans incident and I… I didn't pay attention if Regina was home or not. I fell asleep…"

"So now, we must look for two people?" – Little Em asked – "But who can beat the Evil Queen?"

"No one… Well, maybe except Gold." – Danielle commented – "But why would he do that?"

"He wouldn't. I don't think it's him, his family is reunited and all… He's more concerned about his relationship with Neal." – Emma analyzed – "It must be Tamara."

"I thought you checked her room already?" – Danielle asked – "Why would it be her?"

"And who else would hurt Regina, or even Rosalie? Think about it." – Emma pointed out.

Danielle could only agree and Little Em was convinced about Emma's theory too. So, the three of them went to Neal's room, to check it once more.

 **London, years ago  
**

In the Darling household, Wendy has been hiding Baelfire from her parents by keeping him in her room's crawl space. One night, Wendy brought Baelfire some leftovers for him to eat. Baelfire held the food up to his face and inhaled deeply, before asking:

"And your parents have any suspicions…?"

"They're adults, they cannot see anything that is not right in front of them." – Wendy replied with a chuckle.

But unbeknownst to both of them, Wendy's parents have eavesdropped on their entire conversation.

"Is that so?!" – Wendy's father, George, said from behind her, making his daughter turn around and face her parents.

"Father, please, let me explain…" – Wendy panicked, as Baelfire exited the crawl space.

"How long were you hiding in my house?" – George asked to Bee.

"A couple of weeks, but he was living on the street and he was starving…" – Wendy started to explain, before being cut out by her father.

"I was talking to him." – he said, before addressing the boy – "Where is your family?"

"My mother is dead, and my father… died as well." – Baelfire lied – "I'm sorry, I'll leave now, Sir…!"

But before he could go out the room, Wendy's mother, Mary Darling, showed sympathy towards the boy, saying:

"You're not going anywhere. A child shouldn't live on streets. You'll stay here, with us."

And so, Mary welcomed him in their home, much to George's shock and Wendy's and Bae's delight.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
In Greg and Tamara's headquarters, which were located around the Storybrooke Dock in a seafood cannery, the two had Regina strapped to a table. Tamara showed to Greg what Killian snatched from Danielle—a magic bean.

"Is that what I think it is?" – Greg asked.

"Yes. Neal told me everything about it, it can open portals." – Tamara replied.

"He told you a lot, did he?" – Greg said, showing signs of jealously.

"Don't be jealous." - Tamara said with a grin, and then pointed at her ring – "As soon as we're done, my engagement to Neal is over."

Greg then showed Tamara a jewel that Danielle had on her before Killian took it from her, and which originally belonged to Regina. Tamara then put the jewel into her pouch, and told Greg that their Home Office would have a field day with all of the items they were sending them. While the two were talking, Hook was standing on the strapped Regina's side. As he brought his hook closer to Regina's face, she said:

"Whatever they're offering you, it's not worth it."

"Well, since they're offering me the ability to kill Rumplestiltskin, I guess it is worthy." – the pirate replied without hesitation.

"Do you trust them?" – Regina asked – "You don't even know who you're working for."

It was at that moment when Greg entered the room, with an electronic box of sorts.

"Is this part of your mission?" – Regina asked.

"That is a separate matter from my mission… a personal matter." – Greg replied as he started to strap Regina to his machine – "It's about my father."

"I already told you, he left the town." – Regina stated once more.

"Why wouldn't he search for his only son?" – Greg said, not believing her words, as he was preparing to enable his machine.

He then asked Hook for help, but Hook refused.

"When you'll plan on killing Rumplestiltskin, and not torturing the queen, you'll find me."

As the pirate left, Greg turned on his machine. Regina asked, seemingly unimpressed:

"Is this supposed to frighten me?"

"Yeah, it should." – Greg replied honestly, before asking – "Where is my father?"

But Regina didn't answer and so, Greg fired up the machine.

 **London, years ago**

The Darling children, Wendy, John and Michael, crowded around their bedroom window awaiting the return of a presence they called "The Shadow". Wendy invited Baelfire to come and wait for it with them. Baelfire got slightly concerned and asked Wendy what this shadow was.

"A couple of weeks ago, around the time you came to our home, this… shadow came flying to our window. But it's not attached to a human body. And… it can do lots of wonderful things!" – Wendy was explaining with excitement – "It can change its shape, fly, travel between worlds… You know why? Because it's magical…!"

As soon as Baelfire heard that magic was involved, he felt obligated to warn them about it.

"Promise me you won't open this window again, that you won't ever talk to this shadow!" – Bae sternly instructed – "Magic is dangerous, it always comes with a price."

"You're saying that because you don't believe." – John said.

"No, I do. That's the point, I _saw_ magic." – Bae replied – "I came from another land, a land abundant with magic."

"Is that true…? That sounds wonderful!" – Wendy said intrigued.

"It's not. And it's what destroyed my family." – Baelfire confessed – "And I don't want it to destroy yours as well. If the shadow comes back, stay away from it."

After a moment, Wendy nodded and said:

"I promise, Bae."

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Emma, Little Em, and Danielle showed up at Neal and Tamara's room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast to search the room "for real".

"Okay, what's going on?" – Neal asked, with a hint of annoyance.

"Where's your fiancée?" – Emma asked, noticing that Tamara wasn't around.

"Tamara is out, running. What do you suspect her of this time?"

"Regina and Rosalie have gone missing." – Danielle replied straightly.

"You girls are being ridiculous!" – Neal exclaimed – "She came in the town to support me as my fiancée, she's not a kidnapper!"

Emma walked over to Tamara's things and she asked:

"Where went she running? And how long is she gone?"

"She left to run in the woods a couple of hours ago." – Neal answered with a sigh – "Does it matter? She's training for the marathon."

Emma knelt to examine Tamara's shoes, and as Danielle approached, she noticed that too. They exchanged a glance, and Emma then turned to Neal asking:

"If she ran in the woods, so why are her shoes tracked in sand?"

"Well, she probably just wanted to run on the beach instead." – Neal suggested – "What does that prove?"

"That she's lying." – Little Em spoke, understanding too, to which Emma nodded.

"If she lied about something insignificant, then she may have lied about something else as well." – Emma said seriously.

Not very convinced, Neal only shrugged his shoulders and said:

"Maybe Tamara just likes to run on the beach?"

But Emma shook her head and replied with determination:

"There's only one way to find out. We're investigating."

 **London, years ago  
**  
Baelfire awakened only to find that Wendy has broken the promise as she was sitting by the window, welcoming the Shadow into the bedroom. He tried to get Wendy away from the Shadow, but she explained:

"The Shadow is from another land. It's from a land with magic, but different from yours. It's called Neverland. There are no grownups and the children never grow old. There, you can do whatever you want, even fly!"

Wendy was obviously very excited, but Baelfire knew it was a bad idea to let her leave with the Shadow. The Shadow grabbed Wendy's hand and prepares to fly away with her. Baelfire tried to keep her inside, trying to make her change her mind.

"Please, Wendy…! Don't go with it! You don't need magic, you have your family here, that's what truly matters in life!"

"I always dreamed about this, you just don't believe!" – Wendy said with a smile, flying away.

Bae called for her a couple of times, but to no avail, because the Shadow soon flew away with her.

 **Storybrooke  
**

Emma, Little Em, and Danielle took Neal to the beach to look for Tamara. They were walking some time along the coast some time as the girls were looking around, and after a moment, Neal asked with slight sarcasm:

"Where do you believe Tamara's keeping Regina and Rosalie? In a sand castle…?"

"Well, they're must be somewhere." – Emma said.

"It's about my mother and our friend; we'll look for them in the most unlikely places." – Danielle added with determination – "They _must_ be somewhere near."

"Girls, come on…! Danielle, you're feeling guilty, but please think logically!" – Neal said, referring to what Danielle briefly explained about the beans, and then spoke to Emma – "And you Emma, your emotions are clouding your judgment."

Emma sighed a bit irritatingly and said, letting her feelings and thoughts let go, hoping this would the last time they would get into the topic:

"Look… Although I _was_ hurt when you left me behind all alone, and that you found… Tallahassee… with someone else, this is _not_ about breaking you and Tamara up."

Before Neal had a chance to reply something, Tamara happened to run into them.

"Neal…?" – she said as she approached the group – "Hi, what are you four doing here?"

"Oh, we're just… But I thought you're running in the woods?" – Neal asked curiously.

"Well, I start in the woods, but I later run on the beach." – Tamara answered naturally.

Danielle and Little Em exchanged a look, while Emma looked down for a couple of seconds, but forced a small smile. Tamara then asked:

"Is everything okay…?"

"Rosalie and Regina are missing…" – Emma replied.

"Oh my… this is horrible." – Tamara said, seeming legitimately concerned.

"We thought she was somewhere here, but… it seems we were wrong…" – Danielle added sadly.

"I'm sure she'll be found." – Tamara said – "Let me know if I can be of any assistance."

Tamara then pursued her running, and Emma was about to leave the beach. But then, Neal said something which made her stop:

"I really would have come to you that night, you know."

Emma turned around, and faced Neal who was now having a really desolate expression. Danielle then took Little Em's hand and she said her quietly:

"Come on, we better let them talk alone."

Little Em nodded and, even though she followed Danielle, she still looked behind twice. The kid hoped that it was just a private conversation and that it wouldn't lead Emma and Neal to something else.

"I shouldn't have listened to Lux, he talked me into letting you go." – Neal pursued.

"I don't want to hear that." – Emma said, wanting to avoid this heart-to-heart.

"No Emma, I _must_ say it." – Neal protested, silencing her – "I wanted to contact you later. But I… was too afraid."

"What were you afraid of?" – Emma asked.

"That you would never forgive me." – Neal answered honestly, before confessing – "Because I never forgave myself. Every day, I regretted my action. I am really sorry. Forgive me for what I did to you."

Emma smiled back in response, and the two walked to join Danielle and Little Em.

Meantime, Tamara got back to the seafood cannery, where she and Greg were holding Regina hostage, and she told Greg that Emma, Neal and their friends didn't suspect anything and believed that she was just running on the beach. Greg then told Tamara that Regina was not cooperating, but that was about to change. Greg turned the machine on again, making Regina seize in pain.

"You are two fools…" – Regina then said weakly – "…over your heads stealing magic."

"Stealing magic…" – Tamara laughed at Regina's last words – "You think that's why we're here?"

"We're not here to steal magic, but to _destroy_ it." – Greg corrected Regina.

"Magic doesn't have its place in this world, it's unholy." – Tamara added – "We'll clean the world from it."

"You think two people alone can destroy magic?" – Regina asked laughing at them.

"Who said we're alone?" – Greg asked back – "We're everywhere, Regina. You see, after I departed from Storybrooke, most people didn't believe my stories of magic. But some did. Our organization has destroyed magic before, and we'll do it again. Don't you really think Storybrooke is the first time magic crossed over into this world?"

Then, Greg turned his machine on once more, torturing Regina further.

Meanwhile, when no one knew it, Mary Margaret tried a spell Gold gave to her earlier. It consisted to mix Regina's and Mary Margaret's tears together and drop the mixture back in the latter's eye. It permitted her to experience what Regina felt and did, and so they would know where to find her. And so, Mary Margaret co-experienced the electroshock therapy with Regina, making her pass out for a moment. Worried, David knelt to her and when his wife opened her eyes, he asked:

"Mary Margaret…? Are you okay…?"

"It was horrible… It was the worst pain I ever felt…" – Mary Margaret said, clearly bewildered – "Wherever Regina is, she's powerless."

"Did you see where she is…? Did you see who's holding her hostage?" – David asked carefully.

"All I remember is… pain… and screams…"

"Okay… Concentrate, even a small detail could help us find Regina." – David said.

"Hands were strapped down… and feet too… it was cold, and… it smelled sardines." – Mary Margaret described Regina's situation, before breaking into tears.

David comforted her and then called Emma to tell her what Mary Margaret experienced via the teardrop. Emma, Neal, Danielle and Little Em happened to walk by a seafood cannery, and when David mentioned that Mary Margaret remembered smelling sardines, Emma jumped to the conclusion that Tamara was holding Regina hostage there.

"I was right… Tamara wasn't just running. She's in there, with Regina." – Emma said aloud, pointing at the seafood cannery.  
Meanwhile, Emily, Cecilia, Alexandra and Athena entered the library. Emily got surprised to see that the door was open, since she remembered having closed it.

"Someone must have broke and entered the library." – she commented – "Look everywhere, check any corner. Tell me if you find anything abnormal."

The girls and the cat nodded and went in different directions as Emily instructed. Soon, Athena found her mistress lying on the floor, behind the furthest shelf. She called for the others.

"Girls! Hurry! Rosalie's here…!"

The three girls came within seconds and they gasped seeing their friend tied up and unconscious. They also noticed that she had been beaten earlier, considering a couple of bruises on her face. Alexandra quickly transformed into Sailor Aqua, while Emily and Cecilia were untying Rosalie's limbs. Athena licked at her face, making her awake slowly. Rosalie opened her eyes and as she was trying to process what was going on, Sailor Aqua knelt to her and said:

"Aquatic Heal."

Within seconds Rosalie got all healed and she thanked her friend. As her friends asked what happened, Rosalie began to explain:

"It's Tamara… she caught me by surprise while I was walking in the park. It was partially because she and Greg Mendell had to get Regina. But it was also because… the two are after magic. They hate everything which has something to do with it. Making Sailor R fail was seen as a victory."

Before anyone could reply anything, the girls got an SMS from Danielle. It told where they were and so the guardians decided to join them immediately. Without waiting more, Emily transformed into Sailor Lightning and Cecilia into Sailor Wind. They then looked at their friend questioningly, wondering why she wasn't transforming.

"Rosalie…? What are you waiting for to transform?" – Athena asked.

"I don't think I can…" – Rosalie said and showed them the cuff on her wrist – "Greg and Tamara put this on me, because it has to ability to absorb anyone's magic. They did the same to Regina, and she got powerless against them."

"We'll see about that." – Cecilia said, trusting in her friend's powers and capacity – "Now, let's help our friends."

 **London, years ago  
**  
The morning after her departure to Neverland, Wendy came back through her bedroom window and woke up Baelfire.

"How long was I gone?" – she asked.

"Just one night." – Baelfire answered.

"I thought it was longer… It's like time goes differently in Neverland."

"And… how was it?" – Bae asked.

"It's an island… there are no adults to tell the children what to do. But there are mermaids, fairies and other creatures…" – Wendy described the place.

But Bae noticed that her previous enthusiasm was gone. So, he asked carefully:

"So, why did you come back?"

"Because…" – Wendy's face took an even sadder expression – "…at nights, all the children miss their parents and they cry for them."

"Why don't they leave?"

"The Shadow doesn't let them. That's why it's called Neverland. Once you step foot on its soil, you can never leave."

"But how did you manage to escape?" – Baelfire asked confused.

"The Shadow let me go. It's only after boys. It's coming back tonight to take one of my brothers in my stead." – Wendy said, and she began to cry – "You said magic was bad, and you were right. It's going to destroy my family."

"No. I won't let anything bad happen to you or your family." – Bae reassured her, taking her hand.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Emma and Danielle, now in their Sailor forms, followed by Neal and Little Em were looking for Regina around the docks. They soon got joined by the other guardians. Emma was delightfully surprised to see that Rosalie was found and that she was okay.

"Nice to see you back, Rosalie." – Sailor Light said – "But why didn't you transform?"

"They put a cuff on my wrist." – Rosalie explained once more – "It absorbs magic, so I can't transform."

"Is that all? You didn't even give it a try?" – Sailor Light asked – "Where's your determination? You're a careful person, but never I thought you be pessimist."

"She's right. You're not a leader for nothing. You should believe in your powers and try anyway." – Sailor Fire added.

"Alright… I will try." – Rosalie said, hoping that she wouldn't get disappointed.

That was actually what she feared. She didn't want to have hopes up because if it failed, her disappointment would be even bigger and she would be harder to believe. But she had to believe and try. She wasn't a Sailor Guardian for nothing! Regaining self-confidence, she raised her transformation wand and shouted her quote. Then, to everyone's delight, she transformed into Sailor Rose with no trouble and the amount of power broke the cuff around her wrist.

"See? I told you!" – Emma exclaimed in delight, as Rosalie smiled in response – "Now, back to our business. Let's find Regina."

So, they pursued their careful research in the docks. As they all were looking around, Emma asked to Neal:

"You really want to go with me and others? Can we count on you?"

"If Tamara is keeping Regina there, so yes, you can." – Neal answered.

Soon after this, Emma heard a noise, and everyone stopped walking, getting ready to attack (or just disarm) whoever this would be. But soon, they saw that it were just Mary Margaret and David, who decided to search for Regina as well. As Emma sighed in relief, David handed Emma a walkie-talkie, so that they can stay in contact.

"You two search the basement, while we'll investigate the main floor." – Emma instructed.

"I'll come with them." – Danielle said, stepping on the side of the couple – "They'll need magic powers on their side too. It's fairer."

"Good. Oh and… take Little Em with you." – Emma suddenly asked.

"What? Why?" – Little Em asked and frown her brows.

"If Tamara is our enemy, it's dangerous for you to stay with Neal and me." – Emma explained.

Everyone agreed, and so Mary Margaret, David, Danielle and Little Em went to the basement as instructed, while Neal, Emma and others parted in small groups to search the main floor (which was huge).

Meanwhile, in Tamara and Greg's lair, Tamara could see on her monitors that the six guardians have found out where she and Greg were holding Regina. She then told Greg about it and that they needed to go. But Greg refused to leave now, especially when he was on the verge of finding out the truth about his father from Regina. He reminded Tamara that his father was the reason they knew about this town, therefore he couldn't abandon his mission yet. So, Tamara left him there fearing of being discovered. Greg revved up the machine to full capacity, and he said to Regina:

"I'm giving you one last chance. Tell me where my father is."

This time, Regina finally agreed to tell the truth.

"He's dead. I killed him, right after you ran away."

"No, you're lying again." – Greg said, refusing to believe her on this one.

"You can find out by yourself. I buried his body at your campsite." – Regina replied – "Now go, kill me. I just wanted to see the look on your face when I…"

Regina hadn't time to finish her phrase, as Greg turned the machine back on, making Regina scream in agony.

 **London, years ago  
**  
After Mary wished the Darling children and Baelfire goodnight, the four children began to make their bedroom Shadow-proof. Baelfire, after locking the bedroom window, told the Darling siblings:

"Don't worry. The Shadow won't take anyone tonight."

"Thank you Bae." – Wendy said, giving him a hug, after what the four of them got into their beds.

But none of their precautions worked, because as soon as they got into their beds, the Shadow managed to open their window and get in. Baelfire instructed the children to hide in the crawlspace, but Michael stayed outside. Their dog, Nana, barked at the Shadow, which at least temporarily stopped him from taking Michael.

"Michael! Don't go with him!" – Wendy pleaded her brother.

Baelfire ran out from the crawlspace, and stood between Michael and the Shadow.

"You need him? Take me instead!" – he said to the Shadow – "But promise me you won't ever bother this family again!"

So, the boy took the Shadow's hand and they began to fly away. Wendy tried to hold onto Baelfire, but it was no use. Right before Bae went out the window, he said:

"Thank you Wendy, for making me part of your family."

The Shadow then flew Baelfire over the houses of London, and eventually took him to Neverland through the second star to the right.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Greg was torturing Regina harder than ever and he said:

"This is the end of you! You won't hurt anyone ever again!"

When he was about to shock her again, David Nolan arrived just in time and shot his machine once. Greg turned around, surprised by this and he saw David, with a rather angry Sailor Fire on his side. Before Greg could do anything, Danielle shouted:

"Flaming Arrow!"

And so, she made the machine burn, making it for sure unusable. Then, Sailor Rose used her own attack, to cut the connection between the burning machine and Regina.

"Love Roses Chain!"

"What?! I thought we neutralized you!" – Greg shouted in disbelief that she still had her powers.

"Sailor Powers are more powerful than regular magic, duh! Weren't you informed about that?" – Sailor Rose said sarcastically, satisfied that he made a mistake for once.

Without saying a word, Greg just ran out of his lair. David and Rosalie were about to chase him, but Mary Margaret stopped them.

"We need to help Regina now!" – Mary Margaret said – "Help us bring her home!"

"Hurry up, or she'll die!" – Danielle exclaimed, making David and Rosalie rush to her and help them untie Regina from the table as well as carry her to their loft.

As Emma and Neal were walking, Emma heard her father talk to her via the walkie-talkie.

"Emma, block the exits." – David instructed.

"We'll do it. Is everything okay?" – Emma asked.

"Yes, we found Regina. Mendell was with her and he's coming your way." – David replied.

Hearing that, Emma looked at Neal, saying with bewilderment:

"Greg Mendell…?"

"See? I was right, it's not Tamara." – Neal said.

He turned his back and was about to leave, as suddenly Emma was hit over the head with a crowbar by Tamara.

"Actually, we were working together." – Tamara said as Emma fell on the floor.

"Tamara, what are you doing?!" – Neal asked.

"Magic doesn't belong here, Neal. You of all people should understand my cause." – Tamara answered, aiming a gun at Neal.

"You were lying to me… how long?!" – Neal asked, feeling very betrayed.

"Since the very beginning, the moment I spilled coffee on you." – Tamara answered honestly.

"That wasn't an accident…" – Neal said, understanding everything now – "You had planned everything, our relationship was all a lie."

"True, I never loved you." – Tamara admitted – "But try to understand the importance of my job. It's more important that anything."

"I won't let you do it, Tamara. I'll tell on you the Sailor Guardians. They'll stop you; they're more powerful than anything." – Neal said, truly believing in Emma, his sister Emily and their friends.

Neal was about to leave, but Tamara shot him before he could go far. Just when she prepared to injure him **fatally** , Emma jumped in and kicked the gun out of Tamara's hand. A fight between the two began. Tamara pulled Emma's hair, so Emma smashed Tamara's face into the wall. At that moment, Emily arrived too, worried after hearing a shot. She gasped seeing Neal badly injured and that her friend was right about Tamara. Emma knocked Tamara to the ground, giving Emily enough time to grab Tamara's gun (not to use it, but to prevent Tamara from doing any more harm). But this wasn't a victory, because Tamara grabbed one of the magic beans and opened a portal between Emma, Emily and Neal before fleeing. Emma quickly grabbed onto a pole in the cannery, grabbing Emily's hand in process, so she could get the pole as well. But Neal couldn't get up because of his gunshot wound. The magic bean started to grow bigger, and Neal fell into it.

"Neal!" – the two girls shouted in unison.

Emma and Emily caught him, grabbing his both hands, before he fell into it completely.

"Girls, you should let me go!" – Neal suggested.

"No, you're injured!" – Emma protested.

"If you fall through the portal, you'll die!" – Emily added, tightening her grip on Neal's hand.

"But if you don't let me go, you will come through the portal with me!" – Neal argued back – "You are Sailor Guardians, you must stay united! The town needs you, only you six can save it!"

"But I need you!" – Emily cried – "I love you…"

It was at that moment that the two guardians lost their grip, causing Neal to fall through the portal, which closed within seconds. Emily started to cry at the lost of her brother, which she quickly came to love, and so Emma hugged her friend, feeling her own eyes turn teary too.

In the woods, Greg was digging ferociously at the place which once was his and his father's campsite, to see if his father was indeed murdered by Regina. His shovel hit something hard in the soil, so Greg started digging by hand. Soon, he uncovered not only a piece of his father's shirt, but also a skull, which shocked and heartbroken him.

In Blanchard Loft, Sailor Aqua was healing Regina with her _Aquatic Heal_ move.

"Now that we removed the cuff, she'll be fine." – Alexandra reassured David, Mary Margaret and her friends – "Her magic should return soon."

Danielle sighed in relief, David and Mary Margaret nodded, and Little Em smiled at the good news. But their joy didn't last long, because moments after Emma and Emily entered the apartment with sorrowful expressions on their faces.

"Girls…? What's wrong…?" – David asked.

"Where is Neal…?" – Mary Margaret asked carefully, fearing to hear the answer.

Emma didn't say anything, and Emily managed to say quietly, her voice cracking due to tears:

"Neal is… dead."

 **Neverland  
**  
Now in Neverland, the Shadow flew Baelfire over a large body of water. Baelfire lit a match, before putting it in the Shadow's face, which caused it to drop him. Coming back to its senses, the Shadow couldn't find Baelfire, and so it retreated to the Neverland island. After Bae floated for a while, a pirate ship found Baelfire him and pulled him out of the water. Looking up at the captain of the ship, Baelfire asked weakly:

"Who are you…?"

"I'm Captain Hook." – the captain introduced himself – "Welcome on the _Jolly Roger_!"

Later that night, Hook was staring at a drawing of his departed lover, Milah. His shipmate, William Smee comforted the Captain by telling him that he will manage to kill Rumplestiltskin. Hook nodded, before grilling Smee about the condition of their captive.

"The boy had better days, but will certainly live." – Smee answered.

"Where do you think he came from?" – Hook asked – "There are not many ships around, and according to his clothes, he's not from Neverland."

"What if he was abducted by… _him_ , who kidnaps kids from other worlds?" – Smee suggested.

"That's a possibility. But can we be this lucky?" – Hook pondered.

"Lucky?! He may come here, looking for the boy!" – Smee exclaimed, terrified by the idea.

"Mr Smee, this boy could be the key to our surviving in Neverland." – Hook replied calmly.

Baelfire awaited beneath the ship's deck. Hook came in and said:

"Hello. You're lucky that you were saved."

"No, I'm not. I'm captive of pirates, in a land with magic." – Bae disagreed.

"Most children would think themselves in paradise, seeing the magic in Neverland." – Hook commented – "Either way, why would you come here in the first place?"

"I came here to save a family I loved." – Bae answered.

"So, you're a hero!" – Hook said mockingly.

"What do you know about heroes, _pirate_!" – Bae said with disdain.

"A pirate saved your life!" – Hook responded, not pleased by the boy's comment.

"A pirate killed my mother and tore apart my family!" – Baelfire argued back.

"What about your father?"

"He abandoned me… he's a _coward_." – Bae said, clearly not liking think about his father.

Hearing how Baelfire qualified his father, Hook got a suspicion. So, he asked him his name, which Bae didn't want to reveal at first. But after some intimidation, Baelfire agreed to reveal his name.

Hearing this, Hook exchanged a look with Smee, and after a moment of silence, he said:

"Welcome on the board, Baelfire. Your pirate life just started."

 **Storybrooke**

Tamara and Greg were walking in the Storybrooke mines with Hook on their side, after they got information from their Home Office about the black diamond. As they were getting closer to their desired destination, Hook illustrated his concerns about their Home Office and who was running it. Tamara replied that they didn't need to know who was leading their operation, because unlike him they believed in the sacredness of their cause. Greg removes one of the dwarves' pickaxes, and Tamara showed him the diamond Hook previously stole from Danielle.

"According to our sources, a pickaxe can activate the trigger." – Greg informed.

"So… you want to destroy the whole town… and everyone who lives in?" – Hook asked.

"Yes, including your nemesis, Rumplestiltskin." – Greg answered.

"Once activated, nothing could survive it and nothing can turn it off." – Tamara added.

"Storybrooke will turn back into woods, like it used to be." – Greg pursued – "We are willing to die for our cause. Are you willing to die for yours?"

"Absolutely." – was Hook's simple answer as he smiled.

Greg then swung at the trigger with the pickaxe, causing an emission of blue energy. The three then aptly ran out of the mines. Meanwhile, the destruction of Storybrooke has already begun as vines creep up the walls of the Storybrooke Clock Tower.

In Mary Margaret's loft, Regina got out of bed and immediately hugged Danielle, who was sitting at her side. As the two embraced, the room shook, knocking plates and vases over.

"Oh no, that's not good…" – Regina said, her expression darkening.

"Why, what is it Regina?" – Danielle asked.

"This is a sign of the activation of the diamond… the trigger." – Regina said.

"No… this means we'll… we'll all die…" – Danielle whispered in horror.

"Then stop this, Regina!" – Emma said, not pleased by the idea of dying at all.

"There's no way to stop this once it's activated." – Regina replied shaking her head.

"Well, think of something anyway!" – Emma protested – "It was _your_ Dark Curse and it's _your_ trigger after all!"

Regina glared at her and wanted to reply something, but Danielle stood between them and said:

"Please, don't argue. That's not the moment! Emily already lost her brother, let's prevent other losses. I'm sure the guardians and I can find some solution!"

At that moment, Hook entered the apartment and said:

"The girl has a point. Her optimism is good to see."

As he progressed further, David punched him in the face, telling:

"That's for your doings on Danielle and Regina."

He threatened Hook by pointing his gun, but he then looked at Little Em who gasped in fear and remembered that this would cause Little Em's existence. So, he put the gun down, and quickly said as an excuse:

"I guess there is no point threatening you, when we'll all die soon."

"And that's because of your doings, Hook." – Emma added glaring at him – "And it was just for your revenge."

"Yes, but it was before they said that I had to die." – Hook replied – "That's why I'm here. My own life matters more than my revenge. So, let's turn that thing off."

"The trigger can't be stopped." – Regina repeated – "All I can do is to slow it down, but this would only postpone our doom."

"But at least, we'll gain some time." – David said.

"Time for what…?" – Mary Margaret asked.

"We could get magic bean back and sent everyone to the Enchanted Forest, before Storybrooke gets destroyed." – David explained.

"But how?" – Emma asked – "We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are."

"I know, and I can help you." – Hook stated.

"You'll sabotage us, we can't trust you." – Emma replied.

"You don't have to. I'll go with him to ensure it doesn't happen." – David said.

After that, they all split up. Mary Margaret, Little Em and Danielle decided to gather the Storybrooke citizens while David and Hook were after Greg and Tamara. Regina and the rest of the guardians would go take care of the black diamond. Before they went in different ways, Regina apologized to her daughter:

"Danielle, before we part… I'm sorry this happened. It happens I couldn't become the person you wanted me to be."

"No, Regina. Don't." – Danielle replied – "It was my fault, I didn't take good care of the diamond. While you made the decision to give it to me, proving that you tried to change."

The two briefly hugged before everyone left the apartment.

 **Neverland  
**  
A boat of boys was sailing through the waters, in the direction of the _Jolly Roger_. Meanwhile, Smee tried to persuade Hook into giving up Baelfire, but Hook protested, seeing him as the key to his revenge and so, he would not give up the Dark One's son. Soon, the Lost Boys climbed aboard the _Jolly Roger_. One of them, named Felix, spoke:

"We're looking for a boy; I heard he was seen around. A boy _he_ has an interest in."

"I'm afraid I'll disappoint you. Like you can see, there are only adults here." – Hook denied the boy's presence.

"So, you wouldn't mind if we search your ship." – Felix asked, after what Hook allowed them to.

The Lost Boys descended into the depths of the _Jolly Roger_ to hunt for the boy. Hook followed them down, telling once more that the boy wasn't there. Felix then warned Hook that he was new to this land, therefore unaware of the consequences of lying to "him".

"I suppose you don't know what _he_ does to liars."

"I don't, but I suppose it's something bad." – Hook guessed.

"Oh yes. _He_ can rip someone's shadow from his body." – Felix said in a treating manner.

After a moment, the Lost Boys noted that the boy they were looking for wasn't on the ship and they then left the ship empty handed. They hadn't realized that Baelfire has been hiding.

"I thought pirates only care about themselves." – Baelfire told Hook with a smile.

"Well, you have a lot to learn." – Hook replied.

 **Storybrooke**

Regina, followed by Cecilia, Emily, Alexandra and Rosalie were walking through the streets of Storybrooke in the direction of the mines. Emily then spoke:

"Guys, I… there's something I must do."

"Really, now?" – Regina asked, irritated that they had to waste time.

"I must tell Gold about Neal." – Emily replied simply.

Everyone nodded in understanding, as Emily rushed to the Gold's pawnshop. As she entered, she saw her two parents being here. They could tell that she was about to break in tears, and Gold had a very bad feeling.

"Emily, what's… what's going on…? Tell me…!" – he asked nervously.

"Gold… it's Neal… he has been killed by Tamara." – Emily announced, desperately trying to suppress her own sobs – "He was injured very badly, and right after he fell through a portal…"

Then, Emily could say nothing more as her cries started again. Gold was very shocked and he soon began to cry too.

"No… this can't be happening… not Bae…" – Gold was saying.

Belle hugged her lover and she said him that she was really sorry about this. Belle then hugged her daughter, knowing how close she and Neal had grown. After a moment, Emily said:

"I'm sorry, I… I have to go. Greg and Tamara activated the trigger of Storybrooke. The guardians, Regina and I are going to slow it down, to give us the chance to survive."

Then, she apologized to Gold that she had to go and leave him like that, but he understood. Even in the darkest hours, his daughter always had to remember her mission. She was really a noble person. As she left, Gold and Belle hugged again, while the Dark One was blaming himself for what happened to his son Baelfire.

Hook and David found where Greg was, who had just burnt an accordion folder full of files. The two quickly run after him, as the ground of Storybrooke began to quake.

 **Neverland  
**  
Hook was teaching Baelfire a lesson of how to sail the _Jolly Roger_. As Baelfire began to sail the ship, Hook noted that he was doing well. After a moment, he asked:

"You told me about your mother's fate. But what happened to your father? You said he abandoned you."

"It's a long story…" – Baelfire simply replied, not wanting to talk about it.

"And I know it very well." – Hook said, surprising Bae – "My father and I were sailing, planning to travel across realms. But one morning, I awoke and he was gone. I found out that he was a fugitive. He ran away in the middle of the night to not being captured."

"He abandoned you?" – Bae asked, feeling sorry and understanding towards the pirate.

"Yes… He did." – Hook said with a small nod.

Baelfire then thought that he could trust Hook in telling his own story.

"Look, if I tell you something, promise you won't tell your crew? They could be scared." – Bae asked, after what Hook just nodded – "My father… I never talked about him because… he's the Dark One. He used to be human, but when I was drafted into the Ogre War, he wanted to protect me. So, he searched for the Dark One's dagger. When he found it, he turned… obsessed with power it gave him."

"He takes his power from the dagger?" – Hook asked interested by this information.

"Yes. It's the only weapon capable to kill him, and the only thing he now truly cares about. He chose it over me." – Baelfire confessed – "My father abandoned me too."

 **Storybrooke**

As David and Hook were walking, David asked:

"Tell me, Hook… All this time, revenge was all you thought about. Why surviving suddenly turned more important than revenge? I know what I'm fighting for: my family. What are _you_ fighting for?"

"For my own life." – Hook replied – "It's enough motivation, trust me."

David shook his head. Captain Hook had a _**very**_ long way to go before becoming the generous and caring king he had the chance to meet in the 30th century. As the two walked further, they heard someone come and so, they prepared themselves to face their enemies. Around the corner, David spot Greg and pointed his gun at him, ordering:

"Give me the bean."

"You mean… this one?" – Greg said, holding the precious object up.

Right at that moment, Tamara shot at David. Hook and Greg began to wrestle for the bean, while David chased after an armed Tamara. Even though he knew Tamara didn't have the bean, David thought that he should neutralize her, so she wouldn't harm the guardians or anyone else in Storybrooke. While running, Tamara tripped over something, which resulted in dropping her gun. David raised his own gun at her, but Greg knocked him to the ground and ran off with Tamara. Hook ran up from behind David and stopped him from running after them.

"But they have the last bean!" – David exclaimed.

"We can chase them forever, it won't help!" – Hook protested – "We need help from your magical friends, the guardians."

David groaned. He didn't like this, because it was very unsure. But they had no other plan. So, they went to the Diner, and David hoped he could convince everyone and that the Chosen Six really could do something about the trigger.  
Meantime, the guardians and Regina treaded along the same path that Tamara and Greg walked in their pursuit of the pickaxes. After a moment, Emma said:

"It feels like the oxygen is sucked out of the air."

"It's not the oxygen, but magic." – Regina corrected her.

They made their way to the glowing diamond, and the guardians surround it.

"We should try our powers over it. Maybe that'll stop the trigger." – Rosalie suggested and then, she shouted her quote – "Love Roses Chain!"

She sent the pink glowing magic chain on the diamond, but after a moment, the chain broke under its power. Rosalie gasped, but the others decided to try too.

"Heavenly River Shine!" – Alexandra shouted, sending a stream of water.

"Supreme Lightning!" – Emily shouted, sending thunders.

"Silver Tornado!" – Cecilia yelled on her turn, a tornado coming from her hands.

But after a moment, the diamond just pushed the girls back, by emitting a powerful wave of magic from its center. As they tried to get up, Emma approached the diamond and suggested:

"I should try with my new Stellar Rod."

A beam of light, with small little star-like sparks turning around it, emitted from the Stellar Rod, hitting the diamond. The guardians and Regina were watching the scene with expectation. She had to succeed. But as Emma was putting all her power into her weapon, the diamond resisted. Within moments, it simply sent back Emma's own light energy straight at her, making her fall with a small moan of pain.

"Emma!" – the guardians shouted kneeling to her.

"It's no use…" – Emma said, getting up as her muscles trembled – "Even my Light can't stop it…"

"There must be a way…!" – Alexandra protested.

"No, there's not." – Regina said, as the girls looked up at her – "The trigger sucks out the magic to take enough power to destroy the town. So, I suggest you to stop use your attacks on it, if you don't want to fasten the process."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" – Emily asked.

"You do nothing." – Regina said – "I shall handle this."

Regina then stood next to the trigger, ready to take some action.

"To slow the process down, I'll have to use all strength and power I possess." – Regina explained.

"You mean…" – Emma asked, and then understood – "When you said goodbye to Danielle before, you were… _actually_ saying goodbye."

Alexandra, Cecilia, Emily and Rosalie looked at each other with shock.

"Danielle knows I love her, doesn't she?" – Regina said, confirming Emma's suspicions.

"Regina, there must be another way!" – Cecilia protested.

"She can't lose you now!" – Emily added, not wanting her friend going through the same thing she was at that moment with Neal's loss.

"Everything what happens is my fault." – Regina replied – "The Dark Curse is mine, so it only makes sense that it'll take my life."

"But what are we supposed to tell Danielle?" – Emma asked.

"Tell her that in the end, it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing." – Regina answered with a sad smile – "Most of people still see me as the Evil Queen. At least, I can die as Regina."

"But I still think we should stay and do something too." – Rosalie commented.

"No. People need you much more than they need me. You still have a bright future to build." – Regina shook her head.

After those words, she put her hands around the trigger and created a magical connection between her hands and the diamond. The slowing process had begun and the guardians had to use their given time wisely.

 **Neverland**

Captain Hook and Smee were having an argument, because Smee was still worried by Bae's presence on the _Jolly Roger_.

"If you don't surrender the boy to the Lost Boys, sooner or later they'll not only take him away, but they'll also kill you!" – Smee was saying.

"I am the captain on this ship!" – Hook grew angry – "I'm giving the orders! Anyone who disagrees shall walk the plank!"

Soon after those words, Baelfire jumped up from under the deck and slashed at Hook with a sword. Surprised by this new attitude, Hook asked:

"Bae, what's going on…?!"

"I found this on your desk!" – Baelfire replied, showing him the drawing of his mother, Milah – "It's… my mother! Where did you get this?! You're the pirate who killed her!"

Bae began to swipe at Hook again, who once more averted the sword. Once Bae was disarmed, Hook decided to tell him the truth.

"I didn't kill your mother. We fell in love with each other. We ran off together. Your father lied to you, because he's too much a coward to tell you the truth! He ripped out her heart and crushed it on my eyes! And since then, I'm craving for revenge!"

"She abandoned me?" – Baelfire asked heartbroken.

"She regretted this decision every day, Baelfire. We had plans to come back to you once you grow older." – Hook explained – "Maybe us finding each other is fate's way of carrying out Milah's plans. We can live together as a family, like she wanted."

"No!" – Bae protested – "You used me! You wanted to kill my father!"

"Yes, I did." – Hook admitted.

"You ripped apart my family! It's like you were the one to rip out her heart." – Bae said as he started to sob – "Bring me back to my real family, the Darlings."

"I… I can't… Leaving Neverland is impossible." – Hook said in an apologetic way – "But you can stay here, under my protection."

"I rather be on my own than staying with you, _pirate_." – Bae declined his offer angrily.

 **Storybrooke  
**

David and Hook showed up at Granny's Diner, expecting to find Emma and others there. Only Danielle was there. David walked to her and asked:

"Danielle, where are Emma and others?"

"They went to the mines with Regina. Why? Did you get the bean?" – Danielle asked back.

"Unfortunately, we didn't. That's why we need you all. You're stronger than them; you have better chances against them than us." – David explained.

It was at that moment as Emma, Emily, Cecilia, Alex and Rosalie entered the diner. Emma had heard David, but she didn't reply because she had to inform others about the situation. Mary Margaret and all the citizens turned to them, expecting them to bring any kind of news.

"Regina will use all her power to slow, or eventually stop, the trigger…" – Emma announced, then looked nervously at Danielle – "But… at the cost of her own life."

Everyone looked shocked and Danielle shook her head, refusing the idea to let her mother die. Little Em was the one to break the silence:

"But… why didn't you girls stay there and do something…?"

"We tried, Little Em, really." – Emma explained – "But none of our moves works on the trigger. It only sucks our power and reflects it to us."

"But you are the Chosen Six! If you go all the six together there, I'm sure you can do something!" – Little Em protested – "You're the most powerful beings, if together!"

"Of course…!" – Mary Margaret exclaimed – "Emma, maybe you did the mistake to not have used your powers as one? I mean, your six powers combined is more powerful as each of yours alone."

"True, and I were absent…" – Danielle commented, realizing that she made a mistake to not have came with Regina and her friends.

"Yes, return there together and try once more!" – Little Em said to Emma.

"But Greg and Tamara still have the magic bean! What we should do is to run after them and save everyone from the destruction of the town! We don't know if our combined powers will work." – Emma protested – "I'm sorry, but your plan is too risky."

"But we trust you, the Chosen Six." – Archie Hopper suddenly said – "We all believe in you, because you saved us several times before. It would be the right thing to do."

"During years we let Snow White and Prince Charming to lead us, we trusted them and we always won." – Ruby then added – "And so we do the same with you, girls."

Emma and her friends looked around, surprised to see Granny, Ruby, Archie, the Dwarves and everyone else ready to take the risk for who they were.

"Let's do the right thing, Emma." – Mary Margaret said to her daughter.

The Diner then violently shook, causing everyone almost lose balance. Emma said nervously:

"But that plan isn't sure… while if we go after Greg and Tamara and take the bean, we'll surely survive…!"

"But Emma, we can't!" – Danielle suddenly protested to her friend – "I killed Cora!"

"You couldn't have done otherwise." – Emma state, even though she was shocked to finally hear her friend say the sentence at loud and so expressing what she really thought about it.

"I did it because it was the easy way…" – Danielle replied, shaking her head – "But it was a mistake. I regret that I didn't rather take the harder path. I could've done something differently… but I didn't. So… let's use the hard path."

"She's right. Otherwise, we'll build our future on Regina's blood." – Mary Margaret added.

After a moment of reflection and looking at everyone, Emma finally nodded and said:

"All right. Let's do it."

"You're crazy!" – Hook protested – "I am going away, before the town is destroyed. You can all die if you please! Regina agreed to die for everyone, so why don't you just let her?"

"No, wait…!" – Little Em suddenly exclaimed and stood in front of Hook, as to prevent him from leaving the Diner.

"So, that's it? You'll only think about yourself?" – Emma asked with irritation and some other feeling Hook couldn't name as he looked at her.

"It always helped me." – Hook said calmly.

"Yes, but someday it won't!" – Emma said – "We will do it, Hook. No matter that it sounds crazy."

"Don't leave the town, be on our side…!" – Little Em almost pleaded, which surprised Hook even more – "You can work with us and be a part of something…"

As the kid was saying those words, her gaze was switching between him and Emma (and the rest of them too).

"… or you can stay on your own and have it end badly." – Little Em finished, pleading him with her eyes to make the right choice.

Since they had not much time, Mary Margaret, David, the guardians and others already left the Diner, not caring much what the pirate's answer would be. Mary Margaret made Little Em to follow her, even though the kid still looked in Hook's direction. Emma wanted to leave too, but Hook asked her:

"Why is the kid so passionate about this…?"

"Little Em wants to exist." – Emma said, her words confusing Hook – "She's from the future. To be born, her parents have to survive now."

"Who are her mum and dad?" – Hook asked surprised and suddenly interested.

"In the future, her mother is knows as Queen Selene… But here and now, she's… me." – Emma said quite nervously.

Hook looked at her very surprised. So, the kid is Swan's future child. Never would he had thought.

"And… her father…?" – Hook asked.

This time, Emma didn't reply. Her gaze went down, refusing to meet his eyes. And Hook could have sworn that Emma's cheeks had a slight blush. But Emma (more or less) composed herself, saying:

"Sorry, but I really have to go now. There's a town to save."

Hook stood alone in the Diner for a moment, wondering why Emma didn't answer. She obviously knew the answer, but why was she so embarrassed? _"Why would it bother her to tell me who her true love is? Not that it would change much. Unless… The way she looked at me, how she blushed… as if it was all about me. And Little Em was as if begging me to not go. Would this mean I'm… the father…?"_ – Hook pondered, turning shocked as the thought crossed his mind, but then he shook his head – _"Nah, I surely misunderstood. I'm not Emma's future love and even less the kid's dad. It's impossible… isn't it?"_

 **Neverland  
**  
Baelfire asked Hook to drop him off anywhere on the Neverland mainland, ready as ever to leave.

"Do you really think you can survive alone?" – Hook asked.

"I don't have much choice." – Baelfire replied indifferently.

"Now, you have one." – Hook pointed out – "I understand you're upset, but it doesn't have to end up this way. This ship can be your home, your family. It's not too late to start everything over. I can change Bae, for you."

"Those are only words. I know you will never change, because you only care about yourself." – Baelfire replied, not believing the pirate.

After a long moment of silence, Hook said to Baelfire:

"Thank you for reminding me what my real ambition is: killing your father."

Just as he said this, the Lost Boys climbed aboard the ship and began to take Baelfire.

"You won't let me go?" – Bae asked, not believing that Hook just gave him to the Lost Boys.

"What benefit would it be?" – Hook asked, proving Bae's remarks once more.

Right before Baelfire was taken away from the Jolly Roger, Bae shouted to Hook:

"You hate my father so much, that you don't even see you're just like him!"

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Little Em, Regina, Mary Margaret, David and the guardians went down into the mines, where Regina was containing the trigger's magic. She was very surprised and shocked to see them all there, and so she exclaimed:

"What are you all doing here?!"

"You proved me that you're a hero, Regina." – Danielle said with all honesty – "You're ready to die for all of us. But I'm not ready to lose you just right now."

"That's all we're here, we'll use all our powers _together_ to stop the trigger." – Emma explained – "This way, we can _all_ stay alive."

"But that might not work!" – Regina exclaimed.

"We must try." – Emma said with determination.

"We have faith in the Sailor Guardian's powers. Have it too." – Little Em said – "Remember what my dad once said: the Chosen Six are capable of the greatest miracles."

Everyone remembered how King Killian said this during their trip in the future, and this gave them even more hope. The six guardians stood around the diamond, taking each other hands.

Meanwhile, Hook was sailing the _Jolly Roger_ away from the Storybrooke Dock, intending to leave the town and surely stay alive. But as he was progressing further in the sea, the image of Little Em asking him to stay haunted him.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
A man was lying at the shore of the Safe Haven. Three of its inhabitants, Prince Phillip, Aurora and Mulan, discovered the body and quickly ran to him.

"Who is he?" – Philip asked curiously.

"I don't know." – Aurora answered.

"Is he alive?" – Philip asked again as he turned the man over, revealing him to be Neal Cassidy.

Aurora listened to his breath to check if he was dead or alive, and she replied:

"Barely. We must help him."

And so, Philip, Aurora and Mulan took Neal to bring him in their castle, where they could help him.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Storybrooke was now overrun with vines and trees, as it began to transform into the forest it once was. In the mines, the guardians concentrated to reach all their power. The jewels and star on their tiaras glowed, and then the Eternal Crystal glowed brightly as well. With determination and faith in their eyes, the girls shouted their quotes to activate and free all their inner power.  
"Light Cosmic Power!"  
"Aqua Element Power!"  
"Fire Element Power!"  
"Wind Element Power!"  
"Lightning Element Power!"  
"Rose Element Power!"  
Then, tightening the grip on each other hands, the Chosen Six shouted in unison:

"SAILOR ELEMENT ATTACK!"

There were six beams of lights emitting from the girls and it hit the trigger in the center, and then a huge blast crossed the mines, knocking Mary Margaret, David, Little Em and Regina over. Above the mines, the shrubbery and vines recoil and buildings got restored. As everyone stood up, they saw that the trigger was completely destroyed and that the guardians returned to their original forms, all exhausted.

"We're alive…!" – David said, hugging his wife.

The couple then went to help Emma up and she said:

"We did it…"

"Yes… you did it…" – Regina said with a smile and then hugged Danielle.

But soon, their joy got interrupted as they noticed that Little Em was nowhere around. As they were calling for her, Emma noticed that Lux T was lying on the ground.

"No… Greg and Tamara… they abducted her." – Emma whispered.

And she was right. Greg and Tamara were walking to the docks, each of them having a tight grip on Little Em's arms.

"Don't worry, kid. We mean you no wrong." – Tamara said, her tone emotionless.

"But you did to everyone I love!" – Little Em replied, while trying to make them let go of her – "You wanted to destroy Storybrooke!"

"True, but that wasn't our endgame." – Tamara replied back.

"So… what was it?" – Little Em asked surprised.

"We came here to destroy magic, Little Em. But then, we found something more important, which changed everything." – Greg said – " _You_."

David, Mary Margaret, Regina and the guardians were now searching Storybrooke for Little Em. They soon ran into Greg and Tamara who had Little Em. They could only watch how Greg threw the last bean and jumped in the portal with Tamara and Little Em. Emma rushed to the portal, but it closed too quickly.

"No, no!" – Emma shouted – "We must go after them!"

"We don't even know where they went, and that was the last bean…" – Regina said.

"I don't care…!" – Emma yelled at her, as David was holding her to try calm her down – "We have to do something, they took away Little Em…!"

Mr. Gold and Belle arrived at the Dock right at that moment, to discover what has unfolded. Emma, feeling powerless, begged Mr Gold:

"Gold, please help us…"

"You're the Dark One, you surely can do something." – Emily added.

"I can't. It took me ages to cross the worlds to find my son." – Gold replied – "Only a portal can permit cross the worlds."

"So, she's lost forever…?" – Emma asked, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

But then, Belle saw Hook's ship from afar, and as everyone saw it, they for some reason had a little hope. As soon as Hook reached the Dock, Emma asked him:

"Why did you come back?"

"I'm helping you." – Hook answered.

"Well, we already saved the town." – Emma informed him – "But Little Em was taken away by Greg and Tamara. They went through a portal and we must follow them."

"Well, I'm offering you my ship and services to follow them." – Hook said.

"That's great, but how shall we track them?" – Danielle asked.

"Leave that to me." – Gold said, making everyone look at him – "I can bring you where we need."

"Well, let's go then." – Mary Margaret suggested, as everyone nodded.

They all started to board on the Jolly Roger, but before Belle could, Mr. Gold stopped her, telling her that she had to stay.

"Why? No, I want to help!" – Belle protested.

"The town is in danger now." – Gold said – "Greg and Tamara weren't working alone, and other agents will follow."

He then gave Belle instructions on how to cast a cloaking spell over Storybrooke, so the town would be protected while they would be all gone. After Emily and Belle said goodbyes to each other, she left her parents some more time alone.

"You know, Belle… according to an old prophecy, the Sailor Guardians might bring an era of Light, eliminating all darkness from the surface of the lands." – Gold confessed – "And Little Em or the guardians might be my potential undoing but… but despite the potential danger for myself, I must go with them, because of the guardians is our daughter. I must help Emily like I couldn't help Bae."

"I understand…" – Belle said, feeling tears come – "But sometimes the future isn't exactly what we think it is… I'm sure that we'll meet again."

They kissed, before Gold boarded the _Jolly Roger_ and a tearful Belle left the dock.

 **Neverland  
**  
The Lost Boys brought Baelfire ashore and unmasked him in front of some others of the Lost Boys.

"He should do well." – one of them said – "Bring him to others!"

So, they tossed Baelfire over to be with the rest of their captives.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Sworn enemies, Mr Gold and Hook were now both aboard the _Jolly Roger_. Mr Gold asked Hook:

"So… you're done trying to kill me?"

"I believe so." – Hook responded.

"If that's true, you can live." – Gold replied with a smirk.

He then used his magic to summon his Magic Globe and asked Emma to pick her finger on it, since she and Little Em were blood related. After Emma did, the globe revealed Little Em's whereabouts. Neither Regina, Mr Gold, David, the guardians or Mary Margaret recognized the location on the map, but Hook instantly did.

"Where is it? Where did they take Little Em?" – Emma asked.

"To Neverland." – Hook answered, not really pleased by the fact.

"Well, the only thing we miss is a portal…" – Mary Margaret commented – "I wish something could bring us help right now."

Lux T suddenly began to beep, confusing everyone. Then, something unexpected happened. A small portal opened above their heads and a something fell from it, right in Rosalie's hands. Everyone looked at it in surprise.  
"It's a... letter from Queen Selene!" - Rosalie exclaimed.  
"What...? What does it say?" - Emma asked, feeling a bit nervous.  
"It says: Dear Sailor Guardians, if what I think happened did happen, you'll need a portal. I joined a magic bean to the letter, it shall take you to Princess Emma. Be careful. Queen Selene" - Rosalie read at loud.  
Everyone was stunned both by the fact Queen Selene sent them a letter from the future and that she gave them a way to save Little Em. But then, Rosalie said something which surprised others even more:  
"But that's quite funny... I mean, look at the handwriting! Reading that letter was almost a pain to my eyes!"  
"What?! Let me see!" - Danielle exclaimed, grabbing the letter from Rosalie's hands - "Gosh, you're right! I almost have to guess each letter!"  
Others looked at it too and everyone made comments on it.  
"Not exactly the handwriting a queen would have." - Alex said.  
"But after all, Queen Selene is no one other than our Emma." - Regina commented.  
"Have you finished yet?!" - Emma asked irritated - "I remind you Little Em is still in danger!"

Her friends had a small smirk of amusement, but they still stopped to chat about the letter. After all, Little Em indeed still had to be saved.

 **Neverland  
**  
The Lost Boys were discussing about Baelfire and all the boys they were collecting.

"Our group is growing… but do you think we'll ever find the kid we're looking for?" – one of the Lost Boys asked.

"Of course we will. It might take time, but Peter Pan never fails." – Felix said with a grin.

Felix then looked down at a piece of paper which had the image of Little Em.

 **Storybrooke**

Hook tossed the bean in the water, after what the _Jolly Roger_ sailed full force towards it. David asked Mr. Gold:

"Who are we up against? Who are Greg and Tamara?"

"They are just pawns." – Mr Gold answered – "They have no idea who they're working for."

"And who is that?" – Emma asked.

"Someone we should all fear." – Gold replied.  
The _Jolly Roger_ sailed further into the distance until it reached the portal. As the group entered the vortex, it closed and the waters of Storybrooke turned suddenly still.

 **Neverland, present days  
**  
Tamara and Greg, with the unconscious Little Em, arrived at the main shore of Neverland, were the Lost Boys, including Felix, waited. Seeing Little Em, they knew it was a success, recognizing her as the girl on the picture. Greg and Tamara were surprised to see that their Head Office was nothing else but a group of teens, but they had no time to ask questions or express their thoughts.  
"That's perfect… it's her." – Felix said with an evil grin – "Now, all we need is the Eternal Crystal."

As he said that, he looked straight at Greg and Tamara, as demanding them give the crystal.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of season 2! (Finally.) I want to thank all my readers for reading and reviewing this story, without what we couldn't have gone so far in writing "Once Upon A Light". Stay tuned for season 3, and... very soon, it shall be the anniversary of OUAL! Something shall come out this day, so keep following. :)**


	30. Code name: Sailor R

**Hello guys! It has been a while. So, yesterday was an important day, 'cause it was the 1st aniversary of our fanfic! So, I wrote this special act to celebrate it. :) Sadly I couldn't have uploaded it yesterday, I had a busy day... but a delay of one day isn't a too big deal, is it? So, I hope you'll enjoy this special.**

 **I suppose you all know the disclamers very well now. ^^**

* * *

 **Code name: Sailor R**

 **Michigan, 2009**

Rosalie, a 12 years old girl stepped down from the bus which just brought her to Michigan. She had just run away from her foster home, after an unfortunate incident. So now, the girl was walking through the unknown to her streets, not really knowing what she would do from now. And the fact that it was night made everything sadder. Rosalie was beginning to think that it was a mistake to run away, but then she shook her head and reminded herself that she couldn't have stayed in her foster home longer. Not after what happened.

"This is my own fault, after all…" – she whispered for herself.

Exhausted, she found a bench and sat on it, closing her eyes. _"Maybe, I'll manage to have some sleep… That's what homeless people usually do…"_ – Rosalie thought for herself. Before her mind could be lost in the world of dreams, she heard something next to her. Alarmed, her eyes flew open and she began looking around her.

"Who's there?" – Rosalie asked, panicked – "Whoever it is, please don't hurt me…!"

What if it was some criminal, who planned to rob her or… kill? This thought wasn't appealing at all. Her fears calmed a bit down, as she heard a soft female voice:

"Don't worry, I'll never hurt you."

Even though she hadn't found the owner of the voice yet, Rosalie got reassured hearing it to be a woman. _"It's not in women's habits to attack teens at night…"_ – Rosalie mused – _"Well, at least not as often as in men's."_ Plus, the voice was very gentle… It couldn't belong to a criminal, could it?

"Where are you?" – Rosalie asked, standing on her feet from the bench.

It was then as she heard a mew-like scream. Rosalie looked at her feet and saw that she had stepped on a white cat's tail. The girl quickly stepped aside, freeing the tail from under her foot.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to step on your tail…!" – Rosalie exclaimed – "How can I make it up for you?"

Rosalie took the cat in her hands and sat back on the bench. She opened her backpack and took out a bottle of water as well as a reusable bowl. Rosalie poured water in the bowl and gave it to the cat.

"Here… drink it. Feel better?" – the girl asked, while the cat was drinking – "Hmm… now I wonder where did that person go…"

"Well, the 'person' is just in front of you." – the white cat said with that same voice.

Rosalie gasped in shock. A talking cat? How was it possible?

"Sorry for frightening you." – the cat said – "My name is Athena. I know you since your baby age, Rosalie."

Rosalie got even more surprised that Athena knew her name. But she was speechless to ask about it. Then, she noticed a star mark on Athena's forehead and asked:

"Why… why there's a star…?"

"It's a mark of my kind." – Athena replied, before pursuing on the more important things – "I'm glad I finally found you. From now, I'll be your guide, Rosalie."

"My guide for what…?" – Rosalie asked confused.

"You see, you are one of the Chosen Six. Your duty is to protect this world from darkness and evil." – Athena explained – "This is your destiny. But that's not all. The Goddess Princess has to be found."

Rosalie blinked, getting more and more surprised after each cat's words. Then, something more surprising happened. The pink crystal Rosalie was wearing around her neck for years (for as long as she remembered actually) began to glow. The girl could tell it was Athena's doing. A second later, the crystal transformed itself into a pink sparkly pen. Athena pursued:

"But until the Goddess Princess is found, you could be her decoy. It's in order to protect her. Can you do that, Rosalie?"

Rosalie nodded in agreement. She wanted to ask about the pen, but Athena suddenly turned her head in another direction. Rosalie looked there too and she saw a hooded man run through the streets. It had to be a thief. Athena looked back at Rosalie and said:

"It's a perfect occasion to show you what I meant about your destiny before… Hurry, hold the pen in the air and yell 'Light Power'."

Rosalie stood up, held her pen in the air and yelled, as Athena had instructed:

"Light Power!"

Moments after, Rosalie turned into a Sailor Guardian. She looked at herself with surprise. The girl was wearing a white t-shirt with a pale yellow sailor collar, a pale yellow skirt with pink stripe, and pretty pale yellow shoes. On the front of the t-shirt, there was a bright pink ribbon. Rosalie also had rose earrings, white gloves, and a bright pink mask. And on her forehead, there was a golden star mark.

"Now, you are a Sailor Guardian. And your code name is Sailor R!" – Athena announced, and Rosalie nodded in response – "Now you must hurry catch the criminal and stop him!"

Sailor R nodded and she ran, followed by Athena, in the same direction the criminal did moments ago.

The hooded man had just stopped running, catching his breath in a dark alley. He heard police cars pass nearby and he sighed in relief that he got unnoticed. Taking a look in the bag containing some jewels, he mumbled:

"I think I sowed the police…"

"Maybe, but you didn't sow me!"

The thief looked up and he saw a girl in a sailor uniform standing on the other side of the alley. He asked, with a rough voice:

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Ro- No, I am Sailor R!" – Rosalie introduced herself – "In the name of the Light, you shall be punished!"

"Didn't think I would go that far, but…" – the thief said, taking a knife from his pocket.

He ran to Sailor Rose, in order to hit her with the weapon. The girl let out a scream and did her best to avoid him. She yelled:

"Now, what am I supposed to do…?!"

"Fight back, by using your attack!" – Athena instructed from behind a trash can – "Say 'Rose Beam Cannon'."

As Sailor R stepped back, she pointed her finger in the criminal's direction, and before he had the time to harm her, she shouted:

"Rose Beam Cannon!"

At those words, Sailor R shot a beam out of her finger. As the beam of light hit the man, he fell unconscious. Sailor R worriedly asked to Athena:

"Did I… did I kill him…?"

"No, you didn't." – Athena said – "You are brave, for a twelve years old."

Sailor R smiled and nodded her head. Then, she and Athena heard police sirens louder, indicating that cops were about to arrive. Rosalie returned back to her normal self, and she hurried to leave the alley. Later, as Rosalie and Athena were slowly walking in silent streets, the girl asked:

"So… that's what I shall do from now?"

"Yes. But I must warn you. There are greater evil in our world. You'll have to face supernatural, which is different." – Athena said seriously.

"I think… I think I can take care of that." – Rosalie said with a determinate smile.

Athena smiled back, and both of them began to run, as to express strong and positive emotions that filled them both. They didn't care that they were homeless, all what mattered was that they found each other and that a new dangerously exciting life awaited the young but yet strong girl named Rosalie.

 **Enchanted Forest**

King Stefan and his little daughter, Princess Aurora, were walking in the royal garden. The girl was asking her father questions about his recent trip, which he did, avoiding the most annoying and complicated parts. Aurora was quite upset to hear that the kingdom he was negociating with almost declared a war. She didn't like the stories that included wars and deaths. But at least, this one ended peacefully and compromises got found. After a moment, the small princess asked:  
"I don't get it... why making wars? It's too sad and people die there."  
"I don't know, my daughter. It's just that evil tends to emerge from our hearts, no matter if the reasons are big or small. I wouldn't like there were wars too, but nothing can be done." - the king answered - "The biggest misfortunes unfortunately can't be avoided."  
"Did anybody try to change that?" - Aurora asked.  
Stefan sighed and after a thinking a moment, he began to tell his daughter a story.  
"There's a very ancient, almost forgotten, legend. Very long time ago, the people were protected by the gods. Especially, by a goddess who brought light, and her loyal subjects. Humans lived in peace and their misfortunes were reduced. But someday, for some unknown reason, the gods just left us, leaving humans on their own."  
"I wonder why they left... Is there a chance they come back and fix everything?" - the young princess said.  
"Maybe... maybe not. And yet, I'm not even sure this legend is real." - Stefan answered - "In my opinion, they don't care about us anymore."  
"Don't say that. If they did care back then, they should care now." - Aurora answered, convinced that gods could eventually return.  
"Let's hope you're right." - King Stefan said with a smile, after what the two headed back inside their castle.

 **Michigan, 2010  
**  
"...and now, we're greeting Mary, a woman attacked in the streets and then rescued by Sailor R." - the tv presenter was saying on the screens of everyone's houses - "Tell me, Mary, what did you feel during yesterday's aggression and after Sailor R saved you?"  
"Oh, well I was frightened when I got attacked, like any victim would... But I was so pleasantly thrilled to see Sailor R appear!" - Mary exclaimed with a slight delighted squeal - "On one hand, because I knew at that moment that I was saved, and on the other hand, it was a dream coming true! I was seeing the hero of Michigan so close!"  
"I bet you're a huge fan of Sailor R." - the presenter commented.  
"Of course, I am. Who wouldn't love Sailor R?" - the former victim confirmed.  
"Sailor R is indeed the object of admiration among both adults and children." - the presenter added - "Speaking of which, children never were so delighted before the "Sailor R: the video game " came out. It's selling very quickly around the country, and the slowest customers have to book one. No doubt, Sailor R is and will be a phenomenon for quite some time."  
Rosalie had a little smile, as she was watching tv in Samuel's and Catherine's apartment. The girl didn't expect to get so much fame in the country. But she _did_ become quite famous within days after her very first fight. The first days were quite difficult, not only because she was only getting used to the fight against criminals or monsters, but also because she had no decent home. But soon, fate granted her wish by making her meet Samuel and Catherine, two policemen of the city. They were quite surprised to see that Sailor R was a very young girl, so they decided to give her their home and their care. Rosalie was feeling good in their presence, and sometimes she wondered if it was how it felt, to have a family. Athéna was always on her side too, advising her and telling a little bit more about her mission as they were progressing in their job. Rosalie then remembered how during her second fight, the cat gave her the Light Cutter, her weapon.

 _Sailor R was standing in a ready-to-fight pose in front of a criminal, trying to show him that she wasn't scared of him (even though she actually was). But the bad guy wasn't about to surrender to some girl, and so he pointed a gun to her.  
"You better don't move from where you are, blondie." - he said in a rough voice.  
"Oh no...! He has a gun!" - Sailor R exclaimed, knowing she wouldn't have time to make any gesture to charge her attack.  
Suddenly, she got a warm sensation in her hand, and as she looked down, she saw that a golden star-like object appeared in her palm. Surprised, she interrogatively looked at Athena, who whispered from her hideout (behind the trash can):  
"It's the Light Cutter. Throw it at him as a boomerang."  
She quickly threw it at the criminal's direction. He wanted to shoot at her, but the Light Cutter was fast and it disarmed him quickly, making a cut on his hand. The man looked at his bleeding hand and he shouted in anger:  
"What did you dare to do?!"  
Sailor R only smirked and then, after the Light Cutter came back in her hand, she knocked him down with only one kick. When he fell on the ground unconscious, Sailor R heard police sirens approaching.  
"Just in time." - she commented, before leaving the place - "That Light Cutter is quite useful indeed." _

But Rosalie got pulled out of her reverie as Chirs, Samuel and Catherine's colleague, spoke. The man had been invited for dinner, so the adults could discuss some things, concerning their recent cases.  
"Sailor R this, Sailor R that... A little show off, that's what she is." - he commented in a not so nice tone.  
"But she's saving people, doesn't she?" - Rosalie asked as innocently as she could.  
"She does it to get attention from people, that's sure. I don't believe she cares about people this much."  
"You're saving people... don't you care about people?" - Rosalie asked, trying to hide the fact she was hurt by his statement.  
"But I'm a policeman, I'm an official person." - Chris protested - "While she is just a chick with a homemade supersuit, trying to mock our job as wrong done. She should find another playground, and let the _grown-ups_ to do our job."  
Rosalie looked away from him, so he couldn't see her tears forming in her eyes. So... that was how half of people saw her? A self-centred and mocking of the law agents? _"But I'm not like this...!"_ -she was screaming in her mind. Rosalie then said, trying her best to sound neutral:  
"You shouldn't judge her like that... You don't know her, maybe she's good."  
Athena looked at her from under the table in concern. It was never nice to hear things like that about herself from others. Rosalie was yet so young and sensible... But the cat had no doubts that she would eventually grow stronger. Samuel and Catherine walked back in the dining room and they noticed the girl's upset expression.  
"Dear, something's wrong?" - Catherine asked in concern.  
"What were you talking about?" - Samuel asked.  
"Oh, just about that Sailor R..." - Chris said distantly, still staring at the television, watching the news.  
"I see..." - Catherine said quietly.  
The two cops knew well about Chris' vision of Sailor R. So, it was obvious that his words could only hurt Rosalie. Samuel said, taking a tone as if mocking his colleague:  
"Did you see it, Rosalie? He doesn't like Sailor R just because he's jalous of her!"  
"What...?! No, absolutely not. I already explained why..."  
"Here comes denial!" - Catherine added in a teasing way too.  
Seeing how the couple tried to tease their quite grumpy colleague, Rosalie finally managed a smile. After all, why would she care what the policeman thought? Good mood rose again, and Samuel and Catherine got relieved to see that they succeeded in their task. As the four were eating dessert, Rosalie's attention got caught by the television once more.  
"And now, let's speak about a very recent online video game, "Mortals vs Gods: the Revolution"." - the presenter said - "This game, staging a war between humanity and godhood, happens to beget violence among the youths. Within days after this game came out, violence cases occured in different high schools."  
Then, different videos of fights in schools were shown and Rosalie gasped in shock, seeing how many there were. Then, the presenter appeared on the screen again, and he concluded:  
"So, dear parents, it's advised to keep your underaged kids away from that game. Police tries its best to identify the creator of "Mortals vs Gods", but he seems to be a informatic genius."  
Rosalie and Athena exchanged a glance, both agreeing that the situation wasn't normal. Samuel, Catherine and Chris started to discuss that.  
"Two days ago, an eighteen years old guy was arrested after a violent fight. His victim got sent to the hospital, some of his injuries being serious." - Chris commented - "And the little offender was quite agitated when brought to our station. Several policemen had to interfare to calm him down."  
"Yeah, I remember that." - Samuel said - "I assisted to the scene just after returning from my patrolling."  
"Too bad you missed this, Catherine." - Chris added - "This was quite fun to watch."  
"I disagree." - Catherine protested - "The poor boy shall have a trial."  
"But he put himself in this situation himself. He should've had thought twice before surrender to violent video games." - Chris argued back - "I Wonder what were his parents doing meantime."  
"You have a point." - Samuel agreed, then he turned to Rosalie, the girl who was Under his care and who he was considering as his own daughter - "Be careful with games like that. I wouldn't like to see you end up in situations like that boy's one."  
"Don't worry, I'm not in stuff like that." - Rosalie reassured the adults.  
"That's good. You two are lucky to have someone like her under your care." - Chris complimented her addressing Samuel and Catherine.  
Rosalie was glad to hear that Chris at least liked her in her civilian form, her true self. But then, her thoughts returned to the video game. She and Athena definitely had to investigate. Later, when Rosalie went to bed and after making sure Samuel and Catherine were nowhere near to hear her, she said to Athena:  
"Look, tomorrow we must give a look to that game. The guys' reactions don't seem natural to me."  
"But... it might be dangerous for you. You might catch the same after-effects." - the cat protested.  
"Didn't you tell me that saving the world implies taking risks?" - Rosalie asked, crossing her arms at her chest.  
Athena couldn't argue on this one. After the two agreed to begin their investigation the next day, they quickly drifted into sleep.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Princess Aurora and Prince Philip were youngweds now and were on their honeymoon. But the royal couple's thoughts were still troubled by the thought that Maleficent could harm their future child. Aurora was felt the most worried of the two, she was the mother after all. After an evening in company of her husband, she went to the balcony, wanting to be alone for a moment. She looked up at the clear night sky, decorated by dozens of twinkling stars and the full moon, and she joined her hands in a preying manner.  
"Please..." - the princess whispered - "Gods, if you hear me... please don't let anything bad happen to our future child. If you're still somewhere around... please protect the world from all evil. I wish you could come back and spread good like you used to."  
Then, after a couple of minutes, Aurora sighed. She somehow hoped there would be a sign that her prey was heard. She didn't only wish the gods to show up for her child, but also for the rest of the world. Evil around seemed only to increase (her friend Snow White was dealing with problems of her own) and good news were the most welcome. And the only thing which seemed able to save the world from this evil was the ultimate return of gods. _"But it's silly to hope that..."_ \- Aurora thought before returning in the bedroom.

 **Michigan, 2010  
**  
"Rosalie!" - Athena shouted, running to her friend who just exited the school - "I have an interesting information about the videogame!"  
"What? What is it Athena?" - Rosalie asked after they walked behind a corner, so people wouldn't see her talk to (and _with_ ) a cat.  
"This evening, there will be a meeting between _Mortal vs Gods_ gamers! It's our chance!" - Athena explained - "If we sneak in there, we can find out who the creator is and we can stop whatever he is up to."  
Rosalie thought about it a moment, but then she spoke with hesitation.  
"But... who says the creator would be there...?"  
"We can't miss this opportunity, no matter how small our chances might be!" - Athena protested - "Didn't _you_ talk about taking risks? Are you having cold feet?"  
"No, I... But what if people get suspicious about us? And how would I explain this to Samuel and Catherine?"  
Athena sighed. She hoped Rosalie would be more motivated. The girl was progressing considerably since the first fight, but for some reason right at that moment she seemed to want back up. Was it because she found a new family? The white cat could understand Rosalie's insecurity. But on the other hand, their true family and friend would be lost forever if she wasn't doing her Sailor R job correctly. So much things were at stake. And yet, Rosalie was her friend and Athena didn't have the heart to force her into something.  
"You know, it's very important... but... if you don't feel ready..."  
Rosalie then interrupted her, saying:  
"No, no! I will do it! Sorry, those are just... silly worries. But we will do like you planned."  
"Are you sure?" - Athena asked, not wanting her friend to have shadows of doubt.  
"Absolutely. Sailor R is ready as ever!" - Rosalie said with determination and a smile.  
The two waited a couple of hours for the event to begin. After the people entered the building, Rosalie walked in on her turn. She got nervous when she saw that everyone there was older than her.  
"I'm not sure it's a good idea anymore..." - she whispered to Athena - "They ravage me in no time..!"  
"Oh no, no back up now!" - the white cat protested - "We're close to find out who the game creator is! Besides... they might have physical strength and a violent mood, but you have magic powers."  
Rosalie nodded and walked to a group of people. They were discussing who would be in which team in their game and some of them were already arguing. Rosalie gulped but she spoke anyway:  
"Excuse me... can I join you?"  
The young adults gave her an odd look and then burted into laughter. Rosalie felt quite offensed, but did her best to not show that. One young man then said:  
"You...? Seriously? We'll defeat you within seconds!"  
"Yeah, this convention isn't for babies! Return to your sandcastles!" - an eighteen years old girl added.  
"It seems like you haven't tried this game yet! You don't stand a chance against the creator!" - another young man mocked her.  
"The creator...?" - Rosalie asked - "You mean, he's here?"  
"What a silly question!" - the first guy replied, shaking his head as believing Rosalie dumb - "That's why we're here! We all dream to beat him at his own game!"  
Rosalie and Athéna exchanged a look, as mentally telling each other that there was no back up, and that it would be their only opportunity. The girl then asked, trying to sound like an actual fan:  
"Where can I meet him? I want to express my admiration towards him and his work! He's a pure genious!"  
"If you want to meet him, you must defeat all the other members in this room, duh!" - the guy replied, speaking to her like to an idiot.  
 _"Oh no... How can I possibly beat them all...? I never played that game!"_ \- Rosalie panicked.  
Soon, the young people formed two teams big teams. Rosalie wondered if she would be in the _Gods Team_ or the _Mortals Team_. The other people decided who they would be and the last place was in the Mortals Team.  
"Sorry, kid. Godhood is just not for you." - one of the "gods" commented with mockery.  
 _"Well, it's yet to be seen, jerk!"_ \- Rosalie wanted to reply, but stopped herself before she did. Those guys were very violent, and if she dared to offense them, she knew the hospital would be the first thing she would see next.  
After a quick ring, the video game tournament began. Rosalie's avatar first went in the opposite direction as the others', because she had yet to understand all the controls. She had to test everything without being killed. Once she got it, she went on the battlefield.  
"Where have you been?" - the eighteen years old girl next to her asked with irritation - "Do you want to make us lose?!"  
"No, no, I... Well, I'm back, isn't it the essential?" - Rosalie asked.  
Battle the _Gods Team_ wasn't an easy task. Since she was a _Mortal_ , her health was degrading faster and she had to find supplies more often and this, without being attacked by another player. Sometimes it was really difficult, and she almost jumped from surprise several times as someone was appearing next to her character from nowhere. But what shocked Rosalie the most was how detailed and realistic this game was. When someone was killed, it seemed like an actual murder was happening. " _It's like assisting a crime scene with the police!"_ \- Rosalie thought horrified - _"No Wonder why it drives everyone crazy!"_ The injuries were very bloody and the screams emitted by the killed characters sounded so real and they were making Rosalie feel disease. At some point, she even considered to remove her headphones , to not hear the killing sounds and screams anymore. But as she was about to do so, she saw that someone noticed her gesture and so she changed her mind. She didn't want to seem suspicious and so she pretended to be concentrated on the game. The worse part was that the bodies and damages didn't disappear after a couple of seconds. No, it was always there, as it would be in real life. After some time, the girl heard someone from the opposite table shout in anger:  
"Aargh! Who dared to kill me?! Is that you?!"  
"Yeah, and so? Bye, bye, loser." - another guy replied with an evil grin.  
"I'll show you what true death is like!" - the first one shouted, his face turning red of rage.  
So, he attacked his neighbour in real life and the two started to fight, giving each others violent hits. Rosalie gasped and she was the only one. Most of them all didn't seem to care about the fight between the two young men. _"Boys, the game is doing this to you..."_ \- she thought in shock. But then she noticed she was about to be killed and she _luckily_ avoided the attack. Rosalie felt that she was on the edge of panic. She (her video game self) ran away from the place, hoping this would help her regain her self-control. _"I can't bear this...! How can people enjoy this?! They're nuts!"_ \- Rosalie's mind was screaming - _"I want this game be over already!"_ Then, another part of her mind said: _"You must kill them all for that."_ Rosalie then ran back to join some others of the _Mortals Team_ , deciding that she would not run away anymore. _"Kill them all. That's why we're here. It's the only way."_ \- she thought and she began to beat an enemy erratically. _"Die... just die already!"_ \- Rosalie was shouting in her head. As she finally managed to kill the supernatural character, she didn't have time to breathe a moment as another ran to her, his weapons raised. _"Didn't have enough? Take THIS!"_ \- Rosalie alsmost shouted out loud. As she made her enemy fall, she made a "yes!" move with her hand. _"Kill him... kill..."_ Rosalie's character stole a couple of magic bottles from her enemy, to give herself increased capacities for one minute. _"Another one's coming... kill him!"_ She threw a magic powder in his direction to make him lose his senses as she ran to him. _"Die!"_ Rosalie almost jumped on her chair as she was doing her moves on the computer. Athena looked up at her mistress and she noted that Rosalie didn't seem quite normal. The girl was focused only on the game, she didn't seem to be here now. It was like her mind went into the universe of that game and that it was the only real one for her. Athéna jumped on Rosalie's shoulder and whispered in her ear:  
"Rosalie... don't forget why we're here. Remember our mission?"  
But the girl didn't react. Athéna then put the headphones down with her paw and whispered again:  
"Rosalie! Come back to me...! This game is not real! Stop now...!"  
Shocked by the suddent disappearance of the sound of the game and the unwelcome intruder's voice, Rosalie jumped out of her chair in a rude manner, making Athena fall in process, shouting:  
"I'm not done yet! They're not all dead!"  
It was at that moment, when she expressed her thoughts at loud, that Rosalie finally heard herself. Those words were echoing in her ears and Rosalie got shocked by what she just said and her own previous behaviour. She shook her head as to clear her mind and blinked several times before looking down at Athena. The cat got relieved to see that Rosalie's eyes were focused again.  
"What... what did happen to me?" - the girl asked, still slightly confused.  
"It's the video game. It does something to people's minds. It works as an hypnosis." - the cat explained.  
"I see... I understand now what's happening to them all, and I must act without waiting!" - Rosalie exclaimed.  
She noticed that her character was dead but it didn't matter from now. She went behind a corner and rose her pen in the air, shouting:  
"Light Power!"  
Within seconds she turned into Sailor R. She went back in the gaming room and she shouted:  
"Everyone stops it! The game is dangerous, it manipulâtes you!"  
A couple of people looked at her, but without really seeing her. They were just annoying by someone interfaring in their game. Sailor R pursued:  
"Don't you see what's happening to you? It turns you into violent killing machines! Get your senses back!"  
Now, several more guys and girls were glaring at her. Seeing that they wouldn't quit the game by themselves, Sailor R decided to stop it all by herself. She took the Light Cutter and threw it across the line of computers. In its way, it broke all of them, making the game stop for everybody. Sailor R rose her hand and the star went back in her hand. She then did the same with the other line of computers.  
"Now, you're all save." - the super hero commented.  
"What the hell did you dare to do?!" - a voice full of rage shouted from behind Rosalie.  
Sailor R turned around to see a young man in a withe shirt with a blue tie and with a pair of glasses. He shouted in anger:  
"It was my life creation! And you destroyed it!"  
"I had no choice! Your game is evil and makes everybody become their worse selves!" - Sailor R protested with determination - "But I won't let you use people anymore! I shall punish you in the name of the Light!"  
"I must say I almost expected you to show up... but I don't expect you at all to win against the real me!" - the guy laughed evilly.  
What happened next shocked Rosalie. A scary looking monster went out the guy's body, making him fall on the floor unconscious. Sailor R gasped and ran to the "creator" to check if he was still alive. She was relieved to see that he was breathing. She glared at the monster (regardless the fact she felt frightened) and asked:  
"You used this boy for your purposes... why?"  
"Because the players were giving up all their energy and souls into their game and while their pointless fights!" - the monster explained - "They lost a good part of their freewill and it gave more and more energy to the Dark Kingdom, which shall eventually rise!"  
"The Dark... Kingdom...?" - Rosalie blinked.  
"Yes! And its ruler, Exitumia, shall have all the worlds under her control. You, Sailor R, are the one who can stop her plans. It's very unconvinient for us. So, I have no other choice to eliminate you!"  
Then, using his dark powers, he made everyone in the room stand up in a zombie-like manner. They all had blank eyes and inhuman expressions. Rosalie to Athena:  
"What am I supposed to do now? I can't hurt innocent people...!"  
"Well... just try to avoid them, and concentrate on your actual enemy." - Athena advised.  
But it was obviously easier said than done. The zombified guys and girls started to surround her, so she had no escape. The girl really didn't want to hurt them, but seeing them coming closer at each second, she guessed she would have to give them one punch or two.  
"Ha ha ha! What's wrong, Sailor R? You're too good to beat them up, aren't you?" - the monster laughed at her - "If you can't overcome your morals, how do you think you shall make the Dark Kingdom fall?"  
"I will, be sure of that!" - Rosalie screamed.  
She then grabbed the Star Cutter again and threw it in his direction. But it only left a cut on his face. Sailor R gasped and her enemy said:  
"Is that all you're capable of?! I thought you were a greater hero! People must have had exaggerated when they talked about you!"  
Sailor R then saw that the zombie-like guys were very close and about to grab her. "Damn it! If I want to save the world..." - she thought and then, she started to fight against them. They turned more agressive, but Rosalie did her best to defend herself and did everything possible to not harm them too much. Once she finally managed to get close to her enemy, she jumped, pointed her finger at him and shouted:  
"Rose Beam Cannon!"  
And a beam of light hit the monster, making him suffer. Rosalie concentrated all the strength she had in her whole body. As the light was consuming the monster, he managed to say:  
"You might defeat me, Sailor R... but this is only the beginning... you're not able to slay us all... nor our queen... Did you really think you... can do it... all on your own...?"  
As he said that, something flashed in Rosalie's mind. She got surprised at first, but it then slowly made sense. She had a vision, a memory, of a huge bright castle in the sky, as well as four figures of girls dressed in sailor uniforms. _"Sailor Aqua... Sailor Fire... Sailor Wind... Sailor Lightning..."_ Then, there was an image of a queen with silver hair with her loyal knight and husband on her side. _"Queen Serenita... Knight Endymion..."_ And there was... their daughter, the princess! _"Princess Selene...!"_ \- Rosalie's mind shouted was her name. She could clearly see the image of the blonde princess in a blue dress. _"I remember... I remember everything...!"_ \- Rosalie mentally exclaimed. She then looked straight in the eyes of the monster and she said:  
"Who said I am alone?"  
At those words, her light destroyed the monster for good. Athena approached Rosalie and was about to congrat her for the good job, but she noticed Rosalie's expression. Worried, the cat asked:  
"Rosalie...? Are you okay?"  
"Athena... I remember our past." - Sailor R said, her gaze absent - "The Celestial Kingdom, our queen, the princess... everything. I now know what my purpose is and who I'm supposed to protect. She still needs me, doesn't she?"  
"Well... yes, of course." - Athéna managed to say, still very surprised by the fact the girl remembered everything - "She and the other guardians still don't remember about who they are."  
"That's why I must be ready the day I meet them. They must believe as much as our enemy that I am the princess." - Rosalie said seriously - "I must succeed, no matter what."  
The cat simply nodded and both of them stood like this in silence. Then, it occured to Sailor R that she had to call the police and the ambulances, so they can take care of all those gamers. She really hoped they wouldn't be in too big trouble. Chris was the first to arrive and as Rosalie observed from behind a corner, the "creator" (which name got revealed to be Stan) was taken in the police car. _"The poor guy... he doesn't deserve what's happening to him..."_ \- Sailor R thought, sad that she could do nothing to free Stan from all responsability. _"There's no way I can explain the whole situation. People just aren't ready for the truth."_ \- she thought as she was walking home, after turning back to normal - _"All those people are in danger and they need protection. I'll do everything in my power to do my duty."_ As she mentally swore it, Rosalie walked more surely and Athena noticed it. The cat smiled to herself. Rosalie was ready to fulfill her destiny and face anything that awaited her. And maybe someday, they could bring the peaceful days of their past life, all together. Athéna also couldn't wait until the day she would meet her friend Lux.  
"I wonder how the princess is doing." - Rosalie wondered out loud, pulling Athena out of her thoughts.  
"No clue... But I can surely tell that with you on her side, she shall be alright." - Athena reassured the girl.  
Rosalie smiled a peaceful smile and she looked up at the sky. _"Wherever you are princess, very soon, we will meet again. We'll always find each other."_

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Please leave reviews. And season 3 should come soon too, but can't tell when yet, it dépends of my friend and then of my own freetime. ('Cause I'm a student and the January session is approaching...) But I can already say that my friend and I both agreed that we should reconnect the next season to the SM 90's series, by including "monsters of the day". So, there would be more Sailor fights, like it was the case in season 1. But the story shall stay true to canon none the less. Hope you'll be interested to read the next season and shall we meet again there! :)**


End file.
